


Forbidden

by Joo_rin



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Other Kpop Artists, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gumiho - Freeform, Implied ABO, Kitsune, Kitsune and Gumiho are not the same thing in the story, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Male Carrier, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non conventional ABO, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Prophecy, True Mates, Witchcraft, cross-posted on asianfanfics, unintentional mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 202,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joo_rin/pseuds/Joo_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His existence is a sin, he is supposed to stay hidden from the supernatural and yet, when his mother is taken, Taemin dives head-first into the Otherworld in quest for her. There, he meets Onew, a kitsune who claims to have been a very close friend of his mother's and whom offers him help. He also crosses paths with two werewolves: Minho, a blood-thirsty beast in quest for revenge and Jonghyun, whom only seems to want to bring his brother back home. They are soon joined by Kibum, a suspicious gumiho, who they later discover is much closer to Taemin than they all expected.</p><p>They all have their own quests and desires, and yet they find themselves playing according to a bigger scheme than anything they have ever known or imagined.</p><p>And as a myth turns into reality, a prophecy is set into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is also cross-posted on AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/854998/
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Do tell me what you think in the comments ^^

**T** he supernatural was a very closed world. It never allowed its problems to transcend its borders, every little matter being taken care of directly by the clans or species they affected, or in extreme cases, by the merciless government.

Composed of a wide variety of breeds, from vampires to shape-shifters, from witches to faes, each having its own internal laws and may we say... ego, made it no surprise that conflicts often arose between the different clans.

That was why, to avoid any kind of unfair decisions, the government was directed by a representative of each of these species.

 

Amongst them, Kitsunes were a very secretive breed, never taking part on any kind of matter that didn't involve one of their own.

 

One of the many varieties of shape-shifters, the first kitsunes were originally foxes granted the ability of taking on a human appearance after having lived a hundred years of unfailing loyalty and servitude to Mother Nature.

As a gift from the goddess, the Great Kitsune and his small pack acquired a second tail and a new one every hundred years for eight centuries and with the tails, new abilities.

  
  


At the time, Kitsunes were a species that tried its best to keep the balance between the human and supernatural worlds, being often in charge of resolving the conflicts. However, it only took a discordance between one of the Great Kitsune's daughters and a werewolf for the peace between the two breeds of shape-shifters to come crashing down.

 

Faced with her father's refusal of doing something about the werewolf that had humiliated her, the kitsune, blinded by rage, turned to witchcraft to take her revenge and lost all good in her. She became the first Gumiho and after that, was followed by many others in thirst for power.

 

That marked the end of the Kitsunes' active collaboration with the supernatural world, even more when it came to werewolves, whom they held responsible for the division of their kind.

 

That didn't come without consequences however, as the foxes' insistence on distancing themselves form the other creatures was seen by Mother Nature as an act of treason and ungratefulness towards the gift she had given them.

Hence, her punishing the whole species by making their surviving harder. If they wanted to live they would have to feed off living beings' livers.

 

The Goddess knew how kind Kitsunes were deep inside, but couldn't forgive them turning their backs to others in need of guidance, so by forcing them to hurt and kill others, in order to survive, she hoped they would go back on their decisions. Even if it was only to be relieved of the punishment.

 

But the Great Kitsune and his pack were too hurt by the predicament to see what the Goddess wanted from them and ended up closing themselves even more to the world.

  
  


Knowledge about them stopped there however, and any information about how their community worked or whatever more abilities they held were very rare, both human and supernatural literature being based on assumptions. All built on the very scarce trails they left behind.

 

Being a peaceful species, in thousands of years, the conflicts Kitsunes had been involved in could be counted on the fingers of one hand and they seemed to intend to keep it that way.

 

Taemin's mother was a seven tailed Kitsune, which made her approximately a little more than seven hundred years old. But that was all he knew. He was, what his fae friend had called, a half-breed: born from the union of a kitsune and a human.

 

The first and only one she had heard of.

 

He was never able to discover more about his supernatural heritage though. His mother never told him anything that didn't directly affect him, like the fact his simple existence was a crime and that he should be kept hidden from her fellow kind.

 

Because of that, he also learnt that when his mother had gotten pregnant, she had had to flee her home, being compelled to hide amongst humans, like a criminal for more than two hundred years.

She had had his father by her side for a while, but he was human, a simple mortal and passed away when Taemin was twenty-five, from a disease human medicine was unable to cure at the time.

 

Since then, the redhead had been compelled to watch his mother slowly exclude herself from the world, just like her kind. Having never been able to adjust to the human customs, she had lost all interest in it after the loss of her beloved and Taemin had taken it upon himself to ensure she was alright, taking care of her every need and always making sure to be reachable.

He knew Luna loathed that he made so his life only revolved around her well-being, and that he'd given up settling down and building a family of his own, just so he could tend to her and her only. But Taemin didn't feel like he deserved that, not when his existence had been the cause of why his mother was exiled from her kind. The least he could do, was ensure that her life was good in that world that she didn't belong in.

 

His mother was the only that truly mattered to him.

 

Yet, even after he had lived the past two centuries tending to her, he was still unable to put a sincere smile on her face or to give her what she really desired. He wasn't blind to the longing stares she threw at the forest they lived in the borders of, every time she thought he wasn't looking. It pained him to know that because of his existence, she couldn't go and be with her kind.

 

He never truly understood why what she had done was so taboo, and the lack of information, both from his scarce connections with the Otherworld and his mother herself, only made it more frustrating.

 

“Mother, I'm leaving now, do you want anything from the city?” he asked as he entered the living room.

 

The woman was sitting on the couch, the TV displaying a variety show he knew she didn't really understand.

 

“No... it's fine. Have fun.” she answered, eyes momentarily leaving the screen.

 

He approached the woman and put a light peck on the top of her head.

 

“I'll bring you fresh liver.” he said before making his way out.

 

His mother hadn't fed in over two months and neither had she shown any intention to. This had been plaguing Taemin. Every time he would hunt for her, she would barely even spare the food a glance and he feared she was trying to starve herself. Just like she had so many times before, although never as long.

 

While kitsunes were a species dependent on livers to survive, they could go on for months without feeding off the viscera, consuming other types of food instead. But Taemin made sure to always have the treat close by, just in case his mother needed it.

 

He was conscious of how mentally fragile she was and he couldn't risk losing her because of carelessness.

 

One could go into a frenzy if too starved from the viscera and having almost gone himself into a killing spree when he was a child, he knew better than to push his boundaries.

 

At first, his parents hadn't been too worried as they thought that because he was only half, he was an exception to the rule. He had almost gone a year without showing any sign of starvation, while he ate normal human food. But it had only taken one trip to the city with his father, for him to loose his mind and attack a passer-by.

 

Since then, he had been forced to feed at least every six months, and had slowly started appreciating the treat.

 

Now that his mother seemed to be trying stop feeding, he couldn't help but to be even more haunted by worries. He wasn't really afraid of her going into a frenzy, since he knew if that was the case, he was more than able to control her. What he actually feared, was for her to die from starvation.

 

Letting out a sigh, Taemin made his way to his Jeep, but stopped on his tracks just by the vehicle, a frown making its way in between his eyebrows as he sniffled the air, listening intently to the noises around him.

 

The woods that surrounded their chalet were strangely calm and he had learned this was never a good predicament.

 

Suddenly, a hard gush of wind blew and his nose caught a very unfamiliar sent that had all his instincts on alert, and he growled lowly.

 

 _Mother, close the doors_ , he told his mother through their telepathic bond.

 

 _What's wrong?_ Was the vixen's answer.

 

_Just do it, I don't want you out here tonight._

 

_Taemin, what is happening?_

 

_There's something in the woods.... I don't like it._

 

 _Is it a wolf? Werewolf?_ His mother asked, and Taemin could feel her slight panic through their bond.

 

_I don't think so... I just don't like it... I doesn't smell good._

 

Taemin started sniffling the air once again to try and identify what it was, but the scent was already gone, as if it had never been there. The forest seemed to slowly go back to normal, and his frown deepened. He couldn't have possibly imagined it. The shivers running down his spine were very much real.

 

“Taemin?”

 

He jolted slightly, startled by his mother's voice. He looked behind him, only to find the woman at their doorstep, looking worriedly at him, her pupils yellow-ish and cat-like, as if she was ready to turn.

 

“Baby, are you alright?”

 

“Mother, I told you to stay inside...”

 

Yet, the sentence that was meant to be a scolding, only came out as a worried remark.

 

“I wouldn't let you deal with danger alone.” was the kitsune's reply.

 

Taemin only sighed as he walked over to his mother and pushed her inside the house before closing the door behind them.

 

“What are you doing?” the kitsune asked as she watched him take off his jacket.

 

“I'm not leaving any more, I won't leave you alone here.”

 

“I can take care of myself, you need to feed.”

 

“I'm doing just fine, and I'm more worried about you...”

 

He looked into her yellow eyes only to have her avoid his gaze, an expression of hurt flashing through her features.

 

“Please honey, go... I don't want you to stop your life for me any longer...”

 

Taemin sighed, his heart clenching at her wavering tone of voice, before engulfing her in hug, and resting his chin on the top of her head.

 

“I'm not stopping my life mother, just postponing a hunt.”

 

“But I don't want you to!” she exclaimed, suddenly pushing him back, her eyes filled with tears. “I've been burden enough these past years, why can't you just pretend you have a life that doesn't revolve around me? Live Taemin, I didn't give up on my kind to give birth to you, to have you wasting your time on me!”

 

Taemin looked shocked at the crying kitsune and stood there for a moment, not knowing how to react.

 

It was the first time his mother vocally expressed how she felt about his taking care of her and though it should've been something for him to be happy about, he couldn't help the pang in his heart. He never knew that all his efforts to make the woman happy were actually making her think so low of herself.

 

“You're not a burden...” was all he managed to utter.

 

The kitsune scoffed a humorless laugh as she wipe away her tears.

 

“Don't bother Taemin... just... go... have fun. Feed... whatever... leave me alone. I'll be fine.”

 

“Mo–”

 

“Go, damn it!”

 

Shocked, and a little lost, Taemin found himself shrugging in his jacket and leaving the house. As he got inside his car, he threw a last glance at his mother standing by the window before driving off.

 

 

*****

 

 

“What's with the long face?”

 

Taemin looked up from his drink at the teenage-looking woman that came to sit across from him. He tried giving her a small smile but failed miserably before bringing the bottle of beer to his lips.

 

“Oppa... what happened?” she looked concerned now.

 

He sighed. “I was born.”

 

The girl rose a questioning eyebrow at him. “... what?”

 

“Forget it, Joy... It's just not a good night.”

 

At that, the girl came to sit by his side, one of her arms coming to sneak around his waist, and propped her chin on his shoulder.

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea on how to bring your mood up.”

 

Her green eyes twinkled in the dim lighting of the club and the man couldn't help but smile a little at her.

 

Joy was his closest friend – actually, she was more than that – and he could trust her with his life. She was the one who had taught him things about the Otherworld he, as a half-breed kitsune, had never been able to discover.

Being the daughter of the highest ranked fae of the government had its perks, he had learned from her. Well, when she wasn't constantly watched by guards that is... which wasn't often, seeing as how she always managed to lose them.

 

“How did you even make it inside?” he asked her, though he had a pretty good idea of the answer.

 

Despite being just twenty years younger than him, while he looked like more of a young adult, she still harbored the features of a seventeen year-old girl.

 

Joy smiled innocently and batted her lashes at him.

 

“I have pretty eyes.”

 

Taemin snorted at that but didn't comment. She had probably used seduction to trick the security guard, being a fae, she had a Charm that made so anyone could fall for her, although most of the time she toned it down.

 

“Anyway... look over there... don't they look appetizing?”

 

Taemin followed his friend's gaze to find a couple dancing heatedly with each other and he could practically feel the lust cursing through their bodies, if he tried, he knew he would. And if that was any indication, these two would be very easy targets.

 

For a moment, his worries seemed to fade as his instincts took over and his hunger reminded him why he had come.

 

“Hum... I guess we found our preys.” he replied.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Please... faster~”

 

Taemin smirked at the woman withering underneath him, as she moaned at his every thrust, too blinded by desire to notice how inhuman his eyes looked.

 

Dragging her from the club to a hotel room had been a piece of cake and Taemin almost felt disappointed he hadn't encountered more resistance. In the room next to theirs he could almost feel the male his victim had been dancing with, be consumed by his own lust as Joy had her way with him.

 

“Oh God... I won't–”

 

The human's moans became louder, almost like small screams and Taemin took it as his cue to work his magic. He pounded harder, pushing her to her edge. As she came with a yell of bliss, nails digging into his biceps. He kept on pounding for a few more minutes, not quite done as he nipped at her neck, small moans still erupting from her throat.

 

When he finally reached his own climax, he pulled out just in time to release his seeds into the condom hugging his manhood, unwilling to take any unnecessary risks of impregnating his prey.

 

As he rode the last bits of his orgasm, slightly out of breath, he observed the woman closing her eyes, her own breath hitched as she seemed to slowly lose conscience.

 

“My, my...” he murmured into her ear. “are you tired already?”

 

But he only got a little whine and a smile stretched his lips, knowing fully well that the haze he provoked in his victims was the primary cause to her state.

Slowly, he took support on his left arm as he brought his right hand to her sweaty stomach, tracing the outline of her right ribs with his index finger, before swiftly piercing the flesh and cutting through it a long perfect coma.

He watched as the woman's face slightly contorted, but he knew it was more because of discomfort than pain. Having sex with his victims always numbed them to any kind of pain he could inflict them with. That was one of the many abilities he was proud to have inherited from his mother.

With the expertise he had gained with hundreds of years of experience, he inserted his hand into the wound and let his fingers blindly look for the organ of his desire. He didn't hesitate on cutting half of her liver, once he found it, before extracting the piece, not minding the copious amount of blood oozing out of his victim's body.

 

He straightened up, sitting back on his heels and looked at the bloody piece of viscera in his hand. He didn't wait much to taste his small treat, munching on it with an animosity his human side would've never been able to.

It was only when he was done with his feeding, that he seemed to a go a little back to thinking straight.

He made it to the bathroom to throw away the used condom and as he came back, looked at his victim, wondered what he could do to save her. Usually, with a little licking over the wound, it would close by itself, but there was to much blood to make it possible and he wondered if he didn't mistakenly cut an artery or something.

 

If there was one precious thing he had learned over the years, was to never leave a trace of bodies behind him. It would only bring unwanted attention to him and his mother and though there were many gumihos around to put the blame on, he knew it was always better if he avoided killing. Besides, kitsunes didn't murder humans, that at least, was something his mother had always been adamant on. Most of them would even turn to animals instead of people to avoid hurting them.

 

He didn't want to be an exception to that rule, even more if that could spare him another negative thing besides not being a pure race.

 

 _Joy, I think I got a little too excited over here..._ he called out to his friend, through the old telepathic bond they had tied between them years ago. _She's bleeding too much. I can't patch her up like this._

 

 _Ay... you kitsunes always get carried away..._ she mentally sighed and Taemin rolled his eyes, though he knew she couldn't see him.

 

 _As if you knew any more Kitsunes,_ he replied.

 

A short pause answered him before Joy spoke again.

 

_I'll be there in a second._

 

A second it was before she materialized by the bed in her naked grace and a look of disgust on her face.

 

“You made a mess.” she commented.

 

“I was hungry.” was Taemin's excuse.

 

“Right.”

 

Then she proceeded on working on the human's body, Taemin watching in envy as the blood that had been pooling on the sheets slowly flooded back into the human as Joy's hands hovered the wound. A few seconds passed before the work was done and the woman's body appeared to have never been hurt as she slept peacefully.

 

“Thanks.” he smiled at his friend.

 

She only winked at him.

 

“Are you done with the guy?”

 

Joy pouted. “You're going to take his too?”

 

“I need to bring my mother something.” he replied.

 

“Fine.”

 

With that, she walked to him, touched his shoulder and they disappeared from the room.

 

 

*****

 

 

The sun had already started to rise when Taemin made it home. He couldn't help, as he exited his Jeep, to look around him, looking for any sign of threat or anything abnormal that resembled what had happened the previous night.

 

But everything seemed to be in its rightful place and he felt relief wash over him as he convinced himself that whatever it was that was near their home, had only been passing by.

 

However, his relief was short lived as he reached the chalet's door only to find it was open. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he hurried inside, the icebox with his mother's meal falling to the floor as he found the furniture of the living room out-turned, the TV with a cracked screen and the few decoration destroyed on the floor.

 

He instantly started sniffling for his mother, but her scent was faint and mixed with others he didn't recognize.

 

“Mother?!” he called, desperately trying to convince himself the kitsune was somewhere in the chalet.

 

Yet, he got no response and panic hit him. He looked everywhere in the chalet, in the backyard, in the surrounding woods, even near the river, though he knew his mother never went there, but he found nothing.

 

The woman seemed to have vanished and he felt himself breakdown as he got back home.

 

Suddenly guilt invaded him as he recalled the previous night. He had left her even though he had sensed danger around them. He had went to the city and had fun while his mother was attacked by who-knows-what.

 

His mother was gone and he had no idea where to start looking.


	2. The Beast Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy!

**M** inho turned on the lights to the bathroom and walked to the sink, his eyes only momentarily looking at his reflection on the mirror as he started his morning routine.

 

His night had once more been filled with that nightmare.

 

The forever plaguing images engraved in his mind made his stomach churn in disgust and rage and he wanted nothing but to find a way to be rid of them.

 

 _You're weak_ , the wolf within him spoke, its voice laced with spite.

 

“Shut up.” he growled back, eyes looking into the mirror to find his hateful face looking right back at him.

 

_Why? So you can forget? Yun would never forgive you._

 

He swallowed in dry, memories of his mate invading his mind.

 

“I know.” he admitted in shame. “I just want peace.”

 

The truth was, he didn't want to forget. His mate's memory was what had kept him going for the past three hundred years, and what fed his desire for revenge. But he felt so desperate all the time, that he had grown to desire nothing but peace.

 

_Do something about it then._

 

“I'm trying.”

 

 _You're always_ trying _, it's not enough! Take action, damn it!_

 

But he only sighed in response to the wolf and went on with his morning routine, too tired of having that same talk over and over again.

 

The wolf was right in the end; he was weak. That was why he hadn't been able to save Yun and their cub and that was also why he had still not found the creature having taken their lives away.

He knew that the peace he was seeking for would only be found once he took his revenge, just like he had sworn centuries back on his mate's corpse.

 

A knock on the door of his bedroom snapped him out of his thoughts and he sighed once again before going to answer the door.

 

As he pulled it open, he couldn't help the annoyed look that appeared on his face.

 

“What?” he dryly asked as he looked at his older brother's smiling face.

 

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Jonghyun replied as he leaned against the door frame.

 

Minho didn't move and waited for the elder to speak again.

 

“Moody as usual, I see.” Jonghyun remarked with a roll of the eyes. “Anyway... father wanted me to escort you to the meeting room.”

 

“I'm not going.” was the immediate answer he got as the younger male went back to the bathroom and undressed himself.

 

“You don't have that much of a choice,” the elder retorted, entering the bedroom and sitting on the unmade bed. “he said he won't tolerate you ditching the meetings anymore and that I can force you if I need to.”

 

Inside the bathroom, Minho snorted at the piece of information before turning on the hot water and letting it hit his body.

 

“It'll take more than just you to force me.” he said through the noise of the running water.

 

“Don't underestimate me, little brother.” Jonghyun said, laying back on the bed, both of his hands on the back of his head.

 

“My apologies, Alpha.” the younger replied sarcastically.

 

That caused Jonghyun to sigh in annoyance. He didn't understand how his brother could be so resistant to the dominance he and their father had over him.

 

“If you keep this up, father will end up killing you.”

 

“That would be a relief.”

 

Jonghyun just groaned in frustration as he sat back up, glaring at the half opened door of the bathroom. He didn't know what was worse, the fact his baby brother only ever did what he wanted or that he actually meant it when he said death was welcome.

 

He had come to understand Minho would never be the same after Yun's death, but that didn't mean he didn't wish to have his brother back.

 

But the Elders had been adamant; the younger male was one of the rare, if not the only, to have survived so long after losing his mate and that didn't come without its cons.

The Minho they were so used to have around had left place to a cold-hearted and aggressive being that didn't care for his pack's well-being at all. Or for anyone for the matter.

 

All he saw was his thirst for vengeance and his hatred for the government that had refused him the justice he demanded.

 

Jonghyun knew all to well his brother was too far gone to be brought back and if the whole century of exile and complete madness the younger had gone through was no proof of it, than he didn't know what could be.

 

A few minutes later, he watched the dark-haired male leave the bathroom with a towel around his waist and stared at the long gash crossing the younger's chest.

He never knew where the hideous scar came from, nor did Minho tell anyone, but he knew his brother might have been in the brink of death because of the wound it had once been, and that made him wonder just how many more times the younger had faced death in the hundred years he had been away.

 

He had heard a lot of stories about how werewolves had gone insane after losing their mates and how so many of them had killed themselves because of the unbearable pain that came with it, that is, if they didn't just simply die from the sorrow.

 

He couldn't help but wonder just how Minho had made it until then.

 

“Quit staring, will you?” the younger asked as he took off his towel and started dressing himself.

 

The elder just rolled his eyes but kept on observing the taller male.

 

It didn't matter how spiteful Minho had become, Jonghyun was willing to do anything to get his baby brother back on track.

It had taken him a hundred years to get the younger back into the pack, it was taking twice longer to have him commit to it once more, but the older male wouldn't give up, even if for that, he would have to earn his brother's hatred or help him with his blind revenge.

 

It wasn't the first time he considered the second option, yet once again he found himself refuting that possibility, deeming that nourishing the younger's bloodthirsty desires would only worsen things.

 

“Ready?” he asked when Minho started drying his hair with the towel.

 

“I'm not going, Jonghyun.” the younger said, tossing the piece of tissue aside.

 

The elder frowned.

 

“Are you really going to make me force you?”

 

“You can't force me.” the taller retorted. “I'm passed submitting to an Alpha, much less one who hasn't even taken over yet.”

 

With that, the younger male was out of the door, his brother following him with a scowl on his face.

 

“ _Stop right there._ ” he ordered, his voice suddenly deep and authoritarian, his dominance palpable.

 

Minho's steps came to a sudden halt and Jonghyun smirked smugly, walking over to stand in front of the younger.

 

He was met however, with a fist colliding with his jaw and sending him stumbling backwards.

 

“Try that again and I'm ripping your head off.” the taller male growled, his brown eyes slowly turning into an icy blue, every ounce of humanity missing from them.

 

Breathing heavily in anger, Minho started walking again, his steps much faster as he headed for the stairs.

 

Jonghyun could only stare at his brother's receding back, too shocked to react to the sudden outburst. Maybe the younger had been speaking the truth, maybe he was indeed passed obeying to an Alpha.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

“Isn't that the werewolves' black sheep...”

 

Minho looked up from his drink and glared at the male having addressed him. His little altercation with his brother that morning had set him in a mood darker than usual and he had spent the whole day brooding over nothing.

 

He wasn't in the mood for these little provocations, even less with that creature and he made sure to show it.

 

“Having a dog day?” the older male insisted as he took a seat by the werewolf's side at the bar.

 

“Don't make me kill you in front of these people.”

 

A chuckle escaped his companion and Minho had to hold himself back from jumping at the fox's neck.

 

“Alright, I'm sorry...” the elder conceded as he felt the tension emanate from Minho's body.

 

“Get to the point. Why'd you call me here?” the werewolf inquired, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“I have information for you.”

 

Minho rose an eyebrow and looked at the man sitting by his side.

 

“What kind of information?”

 

The older male smiled knowingly and gestured for the barman to get him a beer.

 

“You're always so impatient.” the kitsune said.

 

“And you keep on forgetting I enjoy killing those of your kind.” Minho retorted. “Now spill it.”

 

The elder chuckled, unaffected by the werewolf's threat. He never was. Having known the younger for centuries and having survived without a scratch made it obvious the scornful male had no intention of killing him.

 

He nodded at the barman as he was given his drink before taking a sip of it, basking in the pointed glare Minho was sending his way.

 

“There's something happening within the Community.” he said.

 

“And how is that useful to me?”

 

“I heard they're looking for someone... well more line _someones_. I don't know much, but it seems they're after all the criminals that managed to slip the authorities for the last centuries.”

 

“Isn't that just you, they're looking for?” Minho asked, with mockery.

 

The kitsune chuckled.

 

“They've never stopped looking for me. I'm like the most precious gem for them... no, this is different, they're restless...”

 

“I'm wasting my time here, this is useless information.” Minho sighed as he made it to get up from his seat.

 

The older male wouldn't have it though as he grabbed his arm.

 

“Onew....” Minho hissed. “let go of me.”

 

His wolf was growling in anger. The elder might have saved him and he might not want him dead, but that didn't change the fact he was a kitsune and that he hated him.

 

“I heard they have specific targets.” Onew said. “Bodies are being dropped like flies.”

 

“So what?” the younger growled, snatching his arm from the elder's grip. “Let them deal with their criminals.”

 

 _It might be a good lead_ , his wolf then spoke. _I don't like that fox, but he's never let us down._

 

Minho stopped for a moment and looked at Onew.

 

“Listen, I might not have much to tell you about that case, but I think it could be something. Last time the Community was in such a mess was when you accused one of them of killing your mate.”

 

His wolf growled, angry once again and Minho had to muster all his strength to hold the beast within himself.

 

“Why would they start a witch-hunt now, anyway?”

 

“I don't know.” Onew admitted. “My status doesn't allow me much information from the Chief, he's the one making the big decisions. Something must have happened...”

 

“You think they could be after my prey?” Minho inquired.

 

Onew smiled. “Maybe. I mean, kitsunes are known for their unity, they never turn on one another. But you did accuse one of them of murder... The Community has never been the same since.”

 

Minho smirked slightly, though the satisfaction of knowing he had disturbed the Kitsune's peace was nothing compared to his despise for them.

 

“I can't be sure of anything, but it could be worth looking into.” Onew said.

 

The werewolf squinted his eyes as he looked at his informant.

 

“You know where we can start looking, don't you?”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Minho opened the front door and entered the warily silent mansion before walking to the staircase. But before he could ascend the first steps, a voice stopped him.

  


“Where have you been?”

 

It was his father. Minho turned around to see the man standing in the doorway to the dining-room with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious look on his face.

 

“Out.” he answered shortly.

 

“Your lack of respect has become an insult, Minho.”

 

The wolf within seemed to snicker at the comment and Minho had to hold his own smirk in.

 

“My apologies, father.” he said, though it was clear in his tone of voice and expression he didn't mean his words.

 

“Don't mock me, son.” Yunho said, his tone of voice harder than before. “You have no commitment with this pack, and I am tired of waiting for you to grow up.”

 

Minho's amusement slowly started to fade.

 

“You didn't even bother trying to know what would be discussed at meeting with the Elders, did you? Or why your presence was so necessary that I even sent Jonghyun to get you?”

 

The younger male sighed in annoyance, not even trying to hide his discontent. He didn't care what the Elders said anymore, nor did he care for the things going on within the pack. All he wanted was to be left alone.

 

Yunho's gaze only sharpened at his attitude and he walked over to his youngest, only stopping when he stood a few steps away from him.

 

“But you don't care...” the older male remarked, his disappointment clear in his voice and expression. “And you probably won't care about the decision that was taken.”

 

“Get to the point father.”

 

“You are to leave this pack.” the man said, tone harsh. “Your attitude and actions these past centuries have stained our clan's name and the Elders demand you to be banned. You will no longer be considered to be under our protection and whatever crime you commit from now on will be directly sent to court. We have been lenient enough and your mate's death is no longer considered as valid to excuse your actions.”

 

Minho could only stare at his father. Yet he wasn't angry or hurt by the statements. He had actually expected, even hoped, for something like this to happen. It had never been his choice to go back to that pack. Hadn't his brother taken him back, he would have stayed where he had spent the century following Yun's loss: in the deepest corners of the woods, living like the wild animal he had become and plotting his revenge.

 

However, now that he had officially been expelled, he felt a sense of freedom finally overtake him. No one would be questioning his decisions anymore or controlling his actions. No one would try to smother his crimes and the government would most likely sentence him to death.

 

All he had to do was find the bloody kitsune who had taken his mate's life away before that happened.

 

A smile slowly stretched his lips and he gave no regards to the frown that appeared on his father's face.

 

“Thank you, father.” he said, this time sincerity lacing his voice.

 

With that, he didn't bother ascending the stairs like he had first intended to. Instead, he turned to the front door of the mansion and walked in its direction without a glance at Yunho, who was staring at him with a mix of sadness and hurt on his face.

 

Once outside, he didn't bother waiting until he was near the forest borders before he let his body morph into that of an imposing black wolf as he ran to the woods.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

“I don't care, I need to go.”

 

Taemin didn't even glance at Joy as he zipped his back-pack closed.

 

As soon as he realized his mother was gone for good, he had called the fae, hoping she would be able to teleport him to his mother, but her attempts had been revealed vain and Taemin hated what that implied: his mother was either in foreign land or dead.

 

But he refused to think about the second option. He knew she was alive somewhere, he would have felt it if she wasn't, just like he had felt his bond with his father break when the man had passed away.

 

He just wished that connection could be used to find the kitsune, but that was of course would've been too easy... why was everything so crooked and complicated in his life?

 

“This is madness, you have no idea where she is and you'll end up getting yourself killed!”

 

He sighed but said nothing as he pulled the straps of his backpack over his shoulders.

 

“Oppa, think it over.” Joy grasped one of his arms. “You've never been to the Otherworld, even less in the forest.”

 

“I'll be careful and stay in neutral territory, unless I find my mother.” he tried reassuring his friend.

 

The supernatural world was divided into territories that were like the human countries and cities. A territory was either considered to be neutral – creatures of all kinds could live and work there with the conditions of always respecting the laws dictated by the government –, or it belonged to a designed species.

 

A powerful spell was cast in the borders of each claimed territory, preventing creatures from teleporting into lands foreign to their breeds, all to avoid any kind of surprise attack or conflict between the races.

 

If one wanted to enter a land they didn't belong in, they had to pass through the main entrance, and Taemin wouldn't hesitate to do just that. Even risking being discovered if that meant he could save his mother from whatever had taken her.

 

“I just need you to look for whatever information on her whereabouts you can find and contact me, alright?”

 

Joy groaned in frustration.

 

“You won't give it up, will you?”

 

Taemin only sent her an apologetic look and she sighed.

 

“At least wait until morning? It's getting darker outside...” she pleaded, resting a hand on his chest.

 

The last thing she wanted was for Taemin to get himself into danger, she felt useless for not being able to teleport him near Luna and to think he was going to put himself in potential danger because of that, made it even worse.

 

The redhead shook his head at her proposition.

 

“I can't even smell her in the house anymore,” he said. “if I wait any longer, I might lose the remaining of her scent that might still linger in the forest.”

 

“How do you know she was taken there anyway?”

 

“I don't. I just have a feeling...”

 

“I can teleport you directly inside the Otherworld.” Joy offered.

 

Taemin shook his head once more.

 

“I need to go through the woods, I can't risk missing any hint.”

 

“Alright...” she conceded with a sigh before reaching around her neck and taking off her necklace.

 

She bit her lower-lip as she looked at the pendent before taking a step towards him and putting the delicate jewelry around Taemin's neck.

 

“What are you–”

 

“This,” she cut him off, taking the small light-brown gem hanging from the silver chain between her fingers. “is a gem called Citrine, it enables its holder to deceive whomever they wish. It's known as the stone of the fibbers. It'll help you conceal your human part to pass off as a full-breed if you ever meet one. It'll help with any other thing you wish to lie about. The gem goes unnoticed by anyone you're lying to, so don't worry about being caught.”

 

Taemin frowned. “How do you even have such thing with you?”

 

Joy gave him a small smile. “How do you think I fool my body-guards all the time?”

 

Taemin looked at her suspiciously. “Have you ever used it on me before?”

 

Joy laughed before caressing his face slightly with her thumb, her gaze softening.

 

Taemin smiled as he leaned into the touch and took her hand that was still holding the gem in his.

 

“Thank you.” he said.

 

She just dismissed his words with a shake of the head.

 

“Remember, just because you'll hide your human nature doesn't mean it'll enable you to shape-shift, so don't go doing silly things. Nor does it permit you to pretend being from any other species.”

 

“Alright.” he said, before pulling the girl in for a hug. “Thanks Suyeongie.”

 

“Don't call me that.” she mumbled in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

He just smiled once more before pulling away and pecking her forehead. He then turned to the door leading to the backyard of the chalet.

 

“I'm going now.”

 

“Be careful!” she called after him as he went outside.

 

“I will!”

 

But he was conscious such thing would be rather impossible. All he knew about the Otherworld were small things as some of their laws and the breeds that lived in the woods, so venturing himself into it would be like feeling around in the dark, and all he had was a small gem as protection.

 

Yet, he didn't care for the potential dangers he was walking in on, all that mattered was finding his mother.

 

Once he was deeper inside the forest, he started sniffling the air for any thing remotely close to his mother's scent, but it didn't matter how much he searched, he found nothing.

Night had fallen for a few hours by the time he made it to the portal that led to the Otherworld and he felt frustrated.

 

There was no way he could be sure his mother was actually somewhere at the other side, but he had to take his chances. He couldn't imagine her in the human world and honestly, he knew deep inside that strange presence he had felt the previous night surrounding the chalet had something to do with the kitsune's disappearance.

 

There was no way whatever had been spying on them was human.

 

Breathing in deeply, he brought a hand up to touch the citrine around his neck, hoping the gem actually possessed the power Joy said it had.

Though it was completely dark, he could easily make out the outline of the trees and any other obstacle surrounding him. Especially the wavering surface that stood tall between two imposing trees forming an arc.

 

Only beings of supernatural nature could see it for what it was, others would only walk that path without ever being able to cross to the other side, for they ignored all about the supernatural.

 

Not like anyone ever managed to get this far into the woods.

 

Holding in his breath, fingers still wrapped around the gem hanging from the chain around his neck, he finally stepped towards the portal. As he crossed the border, his body was washed by a cold gush of air and he swallowed in dry as his eyes fell on the tall verdant trees of the Otherworld's forest.


	3. Of Bloodlust and Need to Protect

“ **I** want my pup back.”

 

Jaejoong stood there, glaring at his mate as the younger male sighed in exasperation. He was never one to question his actions and decisions, and though Yunho knew he couldn't expect it to be the case in that situation, it didn't change the fact the elder's attitude was shaking his dominant nature.

 

“You had no right to send him away!” the elder exclaimed, his voice wavering in both anger and sadness. “He's in a fragile state!”

 

“Jae, his actions endanger the pack, I had to do something.”

 

“So what? You figured kicking him out would resolve the problem? He's going to get himself killed!”

 

“He's already dead.”

 

The words had in Jaejoong the effect of a slap on the face. His eyes watered and his whole frame started to shake. Upon seeing his mate in such a state, Yunho instantly regretted his words and tried making a move towards the elder, only to have him step back in a defensive motion.

 

“I mean... Jae, you have to accept our son died a long time ago, with his mate and cub.” Yunho stated. “Minho won't come back. _He doesn't want to_. Do you really think that if he even considered your feelings he would have left without looking back?”

 

“Don't you dare say that!” by then, Jaejoong had tears running down his cheeks.

 

Yunho felt a pang of guilt in his heart, torn between comforting his mate or keeping on rubbing the painful, but needed, truth on his face.

 

“You could've at least given him a proper trial...” Jaejoong said, wiping away the persistent tears. “You took that decision by yourself...”

 

Yunho looked away from the elder. It was true, despite what he had told Minho, the decision of banning him from the pack hadn't come from the Elders, or any kind of committee. But seeing as how things were going, he had taken the decision he judged was the best for his son. Things would've gotten a lot worse if he had chosen to go on with the Elder's decision in forcing Minho to participate in the Crimson Moon festival.

 

Hoping for a myth to come true would only enhance his son's blind rage.

 

“You know very well it was for the best.”

 

Just then, a knock on the door caught their attention and Yunho sighed in aggravation.

 

“Come in.” he called, watching from the corner of his eye as Jaejoong turned away and discreetly wiped at his tears.

 

The door was pushed open to reveal a worried looking Jonghyun. Upon entering the room, he cast his eyes down to show his respect for the dominant males, but couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face as he felt the distress coming from his Dad.

 

“What do you want?” Yunho asked.

 

His son kept his eyes on the floor.

 

“I came to inform you that Minho hasn't come back yet, and I wanted to get permission to go looking for him.”

 

“Permission denied.”

 

Jonghyun rose his eyebrows in surprise and looked up, though still not meeting his father's eyes.

 

“Father, Minho might get into trouble...”

 

“Your brother isn't part of this pack anymore, Jonghyun.” the elder informed. “He's gone for good and you are to accept that.”

 

“What?!”

 

That time Jonghyun looked at his father right in the eyes, regardless of the intimidating aura emanating from the older male.

Jaejoong let out a humorless laugh and turned around to face his son, who frowned upon seeing his Dad's tears strained face.

 

“You dear father kicked him out.” he stated, voice wavering.

 

“Dad...”

 

Jonghyun approached the elder and gently touched his arm, only to have his father growling at him because of the gesture.

 

If he couldn't touch Jaejoong, then no one could.

 

“Why did you do that?” Jonghyun asked the Alpha, accusation clear in his voice.

 

“Because it's better like that.” Yunho replied in a stern tone. “You didn't expect your brother to abide to the Elder's demands, did you?”

 

“I would've convinced him!”

 

Yunho laughed mockingly at that. “Right, like you were able to convince him to go to the meetings. Don't fool yourself Jonghyun, your brother would never accept that.”

 

Jonghyun gritted his teeth at the statement. His father was right, but still after all the trouble he had gone through to get his brother back into the pack, he couldn't accept the fact his father had banned him so easily.

 

“I'm going to find him.” he stated flatly.

 

“Don't you dare.” Yunho retorted, his gaze hard.

 

But Jonghyun wasn't listening. He sent his Dad one last glance before leaving the room, a completely shocked Yunho staring at his back. Jonghyun was never one to go against his decisions; he had always been the obedient one, so to have him suddenly acting like this, was astonishing.

 

“You're going to regret your decision.” Jaejoong stated, not sparing his mate a gaze as he too left the room, making sure to slam the door behind himself.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

He had been running for what felt like hours, the feeling of the wind on his fur and muzzle caused him a delight he hadn't felt in years.

 

He felt so free.

 

For the first time in a long while, he felt like he was one with his wolf again, like the beast had finally accepted him back. There was no scratching remark, no hostility emanating from the wolf and it made him feel lighter than usual.

 

Werewolves were supposed to be one with their beasts at all times. The wolf inside was often only considered as an extension to its host's soul, some kind of embodiment of their primitive nature.

 

Before his mate's death, Minho had no idea that the wolf inside could have a mind of its own, he doubted anyone who'd never experienced that, knew actually.

 

When Yun passed away and Minho had fallen into lunacy, he had felt like his soul was being ripped apart. At first, he had thought it was his bond with his mate breaking, until months after when the wolf addressed him for the first time.

 

The rage that emanated from the beast could only mirror his own, the wolf seemed to breath hatred and savagery.

 

He had spent the century that followed the wolf's awakening, trying to adjust to his new condition, oftentimes losing the control of his body to the bloodthirsty beast who would kill anyone or anything that stood on its way.

When he had finally gained back some control over the wolf, and insanity had revealed itself insufficient to dull the pain, he had found himself emerging back into life, revenge being his only goal.

 

But nothing was as simple, he soon found out keeping the beast under control was a tough task, it was like he had some kind of split personality and it only became harder when Jonghyun had found him and forced him back into pack.

 

The wolf's rage only seemed to increase making Minho's behavior unrecognizable to the people around him. He started living a sort of cold war with his beast, the latter always fighting to gain control over him and accusing him of letting their mate and cub die, of not putting enough effort into avenging them. It didn't help that Minho actually agreed with the wolf. Yet, he refused to abide to the beast's methods. At least, not while he still had the pack's notoriety protecting him.

 

 _We should g_ _o_ _to Onew_ _'s place._ The wolf suddenly spoke.

 

Minho chose to ignore it, his paws hitting the ground faster with every trod.

 

 _Don't ignore me, we need the fox to go on!_ The beast seemed to be getting impatient.

 

 _I never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that..._ Minho snickered.

 

The wolf growled in anger making the man mentally sigh.

 

 _W_ _e find him_ _tomorrow_ , he said, _it's late I'm finding somewhere to spend the rest of the night._

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Taemin didn't know for how long he had been there or how many miles he had already covered since he had crossed the portal. His only certainty was the wariness he felt. The woods of the Otherworld were nothing like what he was used to, the air felt slightly thicker and the atmosphere dangerous, as if a permanent threat hovered him.

 

He could tell the creatures present in the forest were keeping their distances with him, yet he could almost feel some of their gazes on his back, the little hairs on the back of his neck standing under the uncomfortable sensation.

 

He tried breathing calmly as he advanced towards what he assumed was the main path crossing the woods, trying his hardest not to show just how much uneasy he felt in that place. Joy had told him about a road that cut the woods in two and let to Pilleum(1), a neutral city where he could find shelter for the night, though he doubted he'd make it there before morning.

 

Around him, he could only distinguish the odors of the animals and creatures around him, but nothing that gave away any hint of how close he was to the main path.

 

Sighing, he blinked, his pupils suddenly turning yellow-ish, and he started scanning his surroundings, now able to see more clearly in the dark, his steps slowly guiding him forward. But his every movement were brought to a halt when he heard a low growl coming from his right.

 

Shivers ran down his spine as the strong and foul scent of a werewolf hit his nostrils and his ears perked up, trying to catch sounds that could inform him just how much time he had until the animal got to him.

Yet, before he could do anything, he felt his body violently crashing to the ground, big paws over his chest and a growling black wolf hovering him; its teeth bare in a threatening manner.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

As soon as he had caught the scent, he had ran towards it. A kitsune alone in the woods could only mean one thing to him and that was having fun.

It had been so long since he'd sank his teeth in one of those, he felt almost excited at the perspective of killing the filthy being.

 

With the years of harboring his rage towards these creatures, Minho had developed a real pleasure when it came to hurting a kitsune. Though he was conscious only one of them was the real object of his hatred, he couldn't help the sadistic pleasure that invaded him every time he watched life slip away from them, because he saw that as practice for when he'd find the damned kitsune that killed his mate.

 

He'd give it a slow and painful death.

 

As he pinned the creature on the ground, its yellow eyes staring back at him in fright, he felt contempt invade him and he growled, barring his teeth.

 

 _Don't do this_ , the wolf suddenly spoke, surprising him.

 

_What?!_

 

_Don't hurt him._

 

Minho didn't know whether he was hallucinating or actually hearing that. What was his wolf saying? It was usually the one to encourage him to go on with this kind of thing.

 

_Why? It's just a filthy kitsune._

 

 _Just don't..._ the wolf's voice sounded conflicted and Minho hesitated. He'd never felt the beast so apprehensive before... not at all to be honest.

 

But before he could figure out how to react, his body was pushed back with force, flying a few meters before colliding hard with a tree. He whimpered in pain and by the time the shock of the situation faded, his prey had disappeared into the woods.

 

 _See what you did?!_ He snapped at the wolf. _The little shit fled._

 

 _Follow him, he needs help._ The wolf answered, ignoring his obvious rage.

 

 _What is wrong with you?!_ He asked.

 

 _Give me the control._ The beast requested.

 

_Keep on dreaming._

 

As he said that, he got to his paws and ran behind the kitsune's scent, growling in anger as he progressed. The creature was fast, but not enough to outrun him. He caught up with it in a matter of seconds and entrapped it against the trunk of a tree.

 

 _Stop it, don't hurt him!_ The wolf sounded angry.

 

_Shut up, that little shit won't get away with touching me._

 

Minho was ready to become the creature's worse nightmare but he never did.

 

It was an instant thing, his eyes met with the kitsune's and his body froze, his whole frame trembling under an agonizing and burning pain he'd never encountered before.

Backing away, he felt his bones cracking as he shifted back to his human form, the kitsune staring at him hard as he did. His growls soon became shouts of pain and he found himself falling to the ground and curling up.

 

But the agony went away as fast as it had come, only heavy breathing filling in the silence his screaming had left behind, and when he was finally able to look back up, the kitsune was gone, as if it had never been there.

 

* * *

(1): Pilleum, Latin for “Freedom”/ “Liberty”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying it so far ^^  
> Thank you for leaving kudos <3
> 
> Feedback, please?


	4. Unexpected Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**A** s soon as the wolf regained its human form, Taemin ran for his life. He didn't look back or try to know whether he was being followed or not, all he wanted was to get as farther away as possible. But the power he'd used had him consuming more energy than his body could produce at once and he soon found himself tripping on his own feet and falling face first on the ground, a grunt leaving his lips.

 

There was a definite reason why he didn't use the specific ability he'd used on his assaulter and he was dealing with it right then.

As he pushed himself up, he felt like his backpack weighted way more than previously. His legs trembling and he cursed under his breath.

 

He could've used any other trick, he could've made the werewolf hallucinate for example, but panic had taken the best of him and he'd used the only ability he'd learned out of stubbornness and which his body was unable to do: shape-shifting.

 

Or in that case, forcing one to shape-shift. Though he knew the basics of what it took to transform, his body was unable to put his knowledge to use for itself as he didn't have a kitsune form. With time and because of necessity, he'd been able to turn the ability to change to his advantage and developed the capacity of forcing one to change forms by using the compelling skills he'd gained when he'd turned two hundred years-old.

 

But doing that took from him more energy and efforts than it would take a full-breed to change. That was why he never used it unless the situation actually required him to.

 

The only times when he put this ability to use were when his mother would lose control over herself and nothing else he did could make her calm down.

 

The thought of the woman had him pushing himself harder and with difficulty, he started advancing. He couldn't let such a small thing prevent him from pursuing his searches.

But he was weak and he knew he wouldn't make it very far without feeding, the energy he'd used having consumed almost all of his reserves.

 

Looking around him, he noticed he was in a part of the forest dense with trees and where the moonlight didn't shine. The darkness surrounding him only made him warier of the dangers of these woods, yet he knew that staying rooted to his spot would only fuel some wild creature's courage to approach him.

 

So he walked, for long minutes and with his breath shortening at every step he took. He hoped he could make it back to the main path and follow it to Pilleum soon, but after a while, as he emerged from the forest, he found himself in what looked like a very wide clearing with a large lake in the center, taking almost the whole space.

 

The moonlight shining over the black surface of the water mesmerized him for a moment. It didn't look like anything special in all honesty, but was compelling in a way he couldn't explain. Yet, something felt odd about the calm the place sported, something eerie... almost unwholesome.

 

He was jolted awake from his reverie by a hand seizing his elbow and pulling him back. Instantly, fear invaded him and he found himself disoriented for a moment.

 

It was the first time in his life that someone or something came so close to him without him noticing.

 

“Do you want to die?!”

 

The deep calming voice of the stranger had his fears dropping.

 

“W-what...”

 

“The Olethros(1) lake, you were going for it.” the other spoke with a serious tone, his face hidden by the shadows of the trees.

 

The redhead's eyes widened at the piece of information and he couldn't help but to look back at the lake. He was surprised by how close he'd gotten to the shore and took a few startled steps back, forcing himself to look away from the water. He felt somehow compelled to approach it however, and had to focus on the stranger's voice not to let himself be drawn towards the oddly attractive lake.

 

“What is... what's in it?” he asked, out of breath, only now noticing he'd held it in upon laying eyes on the black water.

 

“Sirens...” was the answer he got.

 

But he only listened to the reply with half-ears, all his focus now on the scents his nose was catching.

The startled movements he executed next weren't because of the lake, but because of the creature he was interacting with.

 

A kitsune.

 

Half a second was enough for thousands of thoughts to cross his mind, the dangers that being represented to him were by far worse than he imagined he'd come across in his journey. Of course, the chances of him meeting one – or more – of his mother's kind by coming to the Otherworld were high; but to be honest, he hadn't even considered that possibility before starting his unexpected trip.

 

And now that he was confronted to the very situation he'd ignored, all he could think of was to flee.

 

“Something wrong?” the kitsune asked.

 

“N- no... nothing.” he replied, trying to get his voice in check, hoping for the citrine around his neck to actually work. “Thank you for saving me from the lake. I should get going now.”

 

“Wait!” the stranger exclaimed. “You seem lost... maybe I can help you?”

 

Taemin hesitated: he knew the longer he spent near that creature, the higher were the chances for him to be found out and in all honesty, he didn't trust Joy's gem enough yet, to incur such a risk.

 

“I'm not. I just got... distracted by the lake...” he lied.

 

“Are you sure?” the other asked.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Minho grunted and punched the trunk of the tree he'd had the kitsune trapped against a few minutes before.

 

The surprise of the fox’s counter-attack had yet to wear out as he tried to understand how it was possible for the creature to have such a power.

 

He'd never heard of a kitsune being able to force one to shape-shift and to know that possibility even existed gave him a sense of insecurity he hadn't felt in a long time. What was that creature able of? Could it be more powerful than he was willing to give it credit for?

 

Now he was sure: he had to kill it. Not just because he wanted to, but because it was a potential danger to his kind.

 

At that thought, the wolf within him scoffed a laugh.

 

_Since when do you care what happens to them?_

 

And Minho didn't have an answer to that. Such thoughts hadn't crossed his mind since his mate's death, when he'd cut all emotional ties with the pack. And to have them now, did feel odd and out of place.

 

 _You can't kill him_ , the wolf went on at his silence, _he needs us_.

 

_Are you insane?!_

 

The wolf didn't answer that however. Instead, it chose to growl at him.

 

_Fine, why would that thing need us? Why are you even considering helping it?_

 

Silence followed his questions and Minho sighed. The beast was either trying to hide something from him or it didn't have the answers to give him. Either way, he was in no mood to contemplate on the matter. He had to follow the kitsune and catch it.

 

Maybe the wolf would tell him more if he was about to rip the creature apart.

 

 _Stop it._ The wolf ordered, obviously disturbed by the thought of hurting that creature. _Yo_ _u don't understand..._

 

_Then explain._

 

_I can't, I... don't know how._

 

Minho held back a snide comment, knowing too well the tone his beast was using. It was genuinely confused.

 

 _Let's follow it._ He said instead, convincing himself whatever it was that was bothering his wolf would eventually be sorted out.

 

That didn't mean he'd given up on ending the creature however.

 

Reticent, he tried shifting again and as the process completed itself with no more pain than usual, he felt relief wash over him: at least the kitsune's power didn't seem to have after-effects on him.

 

As he progressed in the woods and sniffled around, he quickly caught the scent the fox had left behind. And, while he followed the invisible path, he couldn't help but the notice one familiar scent mixing with the kitsune's and, if he could smile, he would've: the creature seemed to have run right into the beast's den.

 

_It's Onew..._

 

The wolf sounded rather relieved for one who was trying to defend a creature who'd just walked into a trap.

 

As he approached the sources of the smells, he heard the two kitsune's voices and slowed down, making sure to hide his presence the best he could as he observed the foxes from behind some trees.

 

“Wait! You seem lost... maybe I can help you?”

 

If he could laugh in that form, he would have at the absurd proposal.

 

“I'm not. I just got... distracted by the lake...” His prey said.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The kitsune moved, as if to get some distance between himself and Onew, looking rather nervous and tired.

 

“Thank you, but I really need to go.”

 

From his spot, he observed as his prey turned around and walked away rather stiffly, the other kitsune staring at its back with his eyes gleaming yellow.

 

So, Onew too, didn't seem to like that creature that much.

 

He took that as one more good reason to end the filthy kitsune before it could run away.

 

 _You can't hurt him._ The wolf repeated, growling at him.

 

 _Shut up._ Minho retorted, readying himself to follow the redheaded kitsune. But before he could do anything, his prey stopped all movement, turning around abruptly to face Onew, bringing him to a full stop too.

 

“What are you–”

 

“Taemin...” Onew said, his tone and expression having changed to one of amazement.

 

The other fox look terrified beyond words.

 

“You're her Taemin, aren't you? You're Luna's son...”

 

Minho observed in curiosity as the redhead gulped at the statement and took a step back.

 

“Don't be afraid, little one.” Onew said, raising his hands in front of himself, in a sign of peace. “I won't hurt you... you're secret's safe with me.”

 

“How do you... how do you know...” Taemin asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

The wolf was agitated, it didn't like the fright emanating from the redheaded kitsune and Minho had yet to find out why it bothered the beast so much.

 

“You smell a lot like her...” Onew said, taking one step towards the younger kitsune only to have the other backing away. “we used to be good friends when she lived here.”

 

Minho didn't know what to think anymore. Was the redheaded kitsune an enemy or an ally? Why did Onew look so amazed and willing to approach the other fox? And why was he, of all people, hesitating on attacking despite his own resolve to end the filthy creature?

 

 _Because you can't hurt him._ The wolf repeated. _H_ _e needs our help and protection._

 

Minho chose to ignore his beast's pestering. It was better to do that, instead of torturing himself while trying to see through the wolf's mysterious empathy towards one of a kind he wanted decimated.

 

“I can help you Taemin, help you go back to your world. This place is dangerous for you.” Onew offered and Minho tilted his head in confusion.

 

“I don't need your help.” the redhead refused. “I'll manage, thanks.”

 

“If the kitsunes find you, they're going to kill you.”

 

“Only if you tell them I exist.”

 

“You don't need to worry about that. I'm not part of the Community, I'm a renegade.”

 

Minho watched as the younger fox's whole body tensed at the piece of information and couldn't help the amusement that rose in him at the reaction, though he couldn't say the redhead didn't have a reason to be so afraid.

 

A renegade was never one to be considered good. While there were criminals amongst the kitsunes, rare were the ones to conquer the status of renegade. Rumor had it that they were of such evil, even becoming Gumihos was impossible for them.

 

They weren't only shafted away from the Kitsune and Gumiho Communities, they were excluded from society altogether and killed once captured by the authorities of any species, with no trials needed.

 

Minho never knew what Onew had done to be given such a status and honestly, he found it hard to believe the elder was able of anything as horrible to deserve it.

 

“I would've killed you already, if I wanted to... it's not like you can defend yourself in your state.” Onew said at the other's reaction.

 

At the words, Minho was unable to hold back his wolf as the beast overpowered his will, to jump from behind the trees and impose itself between Onew and Taemin. He growled at the older fox because of the masked threat he'd made.

 

 _Give me back the control!_ Minho raged at the canine. _Are you nuts!?_

 

But the beast wasn't answering him. Instead, it faced Onew menacingly, as if to show the redheaded kitsune was off limits.

 

“Minho...” Onew whispered, only mildly surprised at the other's sudden appearance.

 

He'd felt the werewolf's presence there and had honestly wondered why Minho had chosen to keep hidden. But that was not the point right then, because for some reason, the savage glint in Minho's eyes indicated the younger wasn't being his rational self.

 

He rose his hands in front of him in surrender. “Minho, calm down.”

 

But the werewolf only growled louder at him.

 

Taemin watched paralyzed for a moment. The repugnant smell told him that black wolf was the same that had attacked him earlier and he doubted he had enough energy and strength to fight the beast back if it came at him again. But the lupine's attention seemed to be entirely on Onew and his instincts were telling him that was his chance to flee both the other kitsune and the imposing werewolf.

 

It didn't take much pondering on his part for his body to start moving again. One step backwards, then two and he was turning around to run. But only a few steps into his spree, his weakened body was playing him tricks and went to meet the cold, wet soil under him.

 

“Taemin!” Onew yelled his name and made motion to go over to him, only for the werewolf to snap its jaw threateningly into his direction.

 

The half-breed tried pushing himself up, but found his arms trembling under his weight. But his efforts came to an end as he heard Onew employ a tone he'd only ever heard his mother do.

 

“Minho, listen to me... you need to calm down... You know I don't mean harm...”

 

The renegade's voice bore such an appeasing musicality, even he, who wasn't the target of it, felt comforted by the words. Yet, he knew what kind of creature he was dealing with, he knew what it was that was giving him such reassurance: _Persuasion_ (2).

His mother had acquired that same ability fifty years ago when she'd turned seven hundred. It was scary how, by using just words one could make others feel, just about anything.

 

It was said that only the kinder were granted such a power, to prevent the misusing of that ability, and the fact a renegade had it, made him question the accuracy of such legend.

 

“Minho, don't loose control again... focus on my voice...”

 

Never less amazed at the power of Persuasion, Taemin watched as the growling werewolf slowly calmed down, letting Onew approach it with less resistance than before.

 

“There, like this... calm...” Onew squatted down so he could be face to face with the wolf. “why don't you try changing back?”

 

The proposal was met with wolf huffing on Onew's face, making the renegade chuckle at the disguised challenge.

 

“Okay, as you please...”

 

Onew's yellow eyes then turned back to Taemin who was still on the ground, observing the scene in awe.

 

“Let me introduce you to a friend.” he said, straightening up and motioning the beast to turn around and look at the half-breed.

 

As the imposing creature's eyes met his, Taemin felt his heart race in fright. The beast reeked of hatred and death, and, in the deepest of his gut he could feel its thirst for his blood. Yet there was something else... something... he couldn't quite grasp.

 

Onew walked towards him, beckoning the beast to do the same and upon getting closer, extended a hand in his direction to help him up.

But the redhead didn't take it, observing the two maleficent creatures hover him and wondering what were his chances of getting away alive.

 

“I told you, you don't need to be afraid.” the renegade reiterated at the rejection.

 

The wolf by his side huffed at the words and Onew sent it a pointed glare.

 

“Not even a minute ago you were about to rip my throat out to protect the kid, and now you're acting like that?”

 

A low rumble rose in the canine's throat and Onew sighed, turning his eyes back to a petrified Taemin.

 

“Don't worry about him, he's all bark.”

 

In response to the unflattering comment, Minho nudged the renegade, making him loose balance for a few seconds, chuckling at the canine's action.

 

Taemin, on the other hand, didn't know what to do in that situation. The uncommon familiarity that kitsune seemed to share with the werewolf was as disturbing as being trapped by the two creatures in a place he barely knew.

 

“Come on, my den's close, I'm sure you could use some rest.”

 

"Stop trying to use Persuasion on me." the redhead demanded, unable to tell where the strength to speak came from.

 

Onew looked surprised for a moment and than chuckled sheepishly. That kid was more surprising than he thought.

 

“I'm sorry...” He said, scratching the back of his head. “I guess I just want to make sure you don't run away...”

 

“If you think you can buy back your status by denouncing me to the Community–”

 

“I'd be very foolish.” the renegade interrupted him, offering him a helpful hand once more. “I have no interest in getting you executed, little one. Besides, that would be a waste of your mother's sacrifices.”

 

Taemin hated to hear that creature talk about his mother so freely, like he was some kind of friend. If there was one thing he'd learned from his few experiences with other kitsunes was that none was to be trusted, much less, treated as a friend.

 

“What do you know about her sacrifices...” his words were full of anger.

 

“More than you think, since I have done my share to see her out of trouble.”

 

“W-what...” Taemin stuttered. “Why are you doing this? Why would you want to help me?”

 

Onew shook his head instead of answering.

 

“Now come on, up!”

 

Without waiting for Taemin to react, Onew bent down and pulled him up by his shoulders.

 

“If you want answers, you'll come with me. Unless you wish to pass out here and be found by another creature not as friendly as me.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Jonghyun lifted his head and closed his eyes, letting the smells of the forest slowly fill his nostrils and searched for his brother's scent.

 

Once he'd caught the smell, he undressed himself, folding his clothes neatly and putting them in a bag, and braced himself for the shifting. No matter how late the time was, he had to catch up to his baby brother before he made it too far into the forest, where it would be harder to track him down.

 

“ _Jonghyun._ ”

 

His father's Alpha voice had his whole body tensing.

 

“Father.” he greeted, trying to get the submission off his voice as he turned back around.

 

“Get dressed and go back inside.” the older male ordered, his blue icy eyes gleaming in the surrounding darkness.

 

“I'm going after my brother.” the shorter male said, although he could feel his body itching to obey to the Alpha.

 

“ _You are not going after your brother, unless I tell you to._ ” Yunho retorted, his dominance pining Jonghyun to his spot.

 

He wanted to argue, but the elder overpowered him in every way he could think of. And he hated that, for once he admitting to himself he was envious of his brother's ability to get passed the hierarchy of their pack.

 

“ _Now, get dressed._ ”

 

“Let him go.”

 

Jonghyun looked over his father shoulder to see Jaejoong approaching them, his demeanor menacing in a way he never thought he'd ever see coming from his Dad.

 

Upon hearing his mate's voice, Yunho frowned and turned around to face him.

 

“Jaejoong, you are not to defy my authority–”

 

“What authority?”

 

Jonghyun was so used to seeing his Dad abide to Yunho's orders that he'd forgotten Jaejoong was an Alpha too.

 

Because he'd been born over a century after his parents mating, he'd only heard stories of his their uncommon union and how much struggle it had taken for both werewolves to settle with it because they wanted to dominate one another.

He assumed that, the mating bond between them had eventually made them find a middle ground and was what kept them from being at each other's throats all the time.

 

This, was actually the first time he saw Jaejoong come out of his chosen submission to defy Yunho.

 

“Remember you only are the Alpha because I backed out, Yunho.” the older of the three males spoke. “Now... retreat your order. Let Jonghyun go.”

 

“Jaejoong...” the warning was clear in the Alpha's voice.

 

“Do it, or _I_ am the one going after Minho.”

 

Jonghyun watched with careful eyes as a vein popped in Yunho's temple under the anger he felt.

 

“You know I will do it.” Jaejoong insisted.

 

“Jonghyun...” the shorter male looked expectantly at his father. “ _go after him._ ”

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Bracing himself once more, he started shifting and as the process ended, he bowed his head at his parents before seizing the bag with his clothes in his mouth and running into the forest, in the direction his brother's scent led.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

When Onew had told them his den was close, Taemin didn't imagine it was just a few meters behind the Olethros lake, inside a giant tree.

 

Walking that distance with a renegade and a werewolf had appeared to the half-breed to be even more challenging than the exhaustion eating at his body. But he'd made it and had to admit Onew's uncommon home had helped ease his nerves a bit.

 

When they made it inside the trunk, the redhead couldn't hide his surprise at discovering a very cozy living-room with a curious fireplace at the left and a wooden couch and fluffy looking cushions in front of it. At the right, a table with chairs were disposed and what looked like a small kitchen was set. A narrow staircase against the far back wall of the room led to a second floor Taemin could only assume was where the bedroom could be.

 

He was still awkward and on his guard despite being in the company of Onew and the werewolf for hours already, having even shared a meal with the two creatures; but he couldn't say he felt as endangered as he'd felt at his first encounter with them.

 

As he helped Onew clean up the dishes, he watched from the corner of his eyes as the werewolf, now turned back into a human, leaned his back and head against the wall near the stairs and stayed there unmoving.

 

He couldn't help but recall how awkward he'd felt when the beast changed back and entered the den in his naked glory.

The ambiguous heat that had crept up his body at the sight still lingering in his mind as he tried to understand why he'd been so flustered at seeing the werewolf's human body so shamelessly exposed.

 

But what had actually caught his curiosity on the werewolf, was the long gash that crossed his chest, he couldn't help but wonder what had inflicted him such a the scar.

 

His train of thoughts were cut short as he felt eyes burning holes on his face and he turned his attention to Onew who was now bluntly staring at him.

 

“You really look like her.” he said as Taemin rose a confused eyebrow at his behavior. “But your hair...”

 

“I got it from my father.” Taemin replied to the disguised interrogation, looking at the plate he held in his hands.

 

“Right...” Onew said, a veil of regret in his voice. “Hyukjae was a good man.”

 

“He was.”

 

As he said that, Taemin put the plate over the sink and turned around to lean back against it.

 

“You said you'd give me answers if I came.” he reminded the renegade, crossing his arms over his chest. “How do you know my parents? Or... what I am, for the matter?”

 

Minho, though still with his eyes closed, payed extra attention to the conversation going on. Maybe knowing more about the strange kitsune could help him understand why his wolf felt so needy to protect the filthy creature. And truth to be told: he was also very curious about why Onew seemed so attached to the redheaded fox.

 

“It's a long story...” the older kitsune said.

 

“I'm listening.”

 

Onew chuckled.

 

“What do you know?” he asked.

 

Taemin shrugged. “That I wasn't supposed to exist?”

 

Minho's forehead creased a little at the words. What did that creature mean?

 

“Honestly... mother never said much of her life here.”

 

Onew nodded.

 

“She decided to cut ties, it's something she was compelled to do. How old are you now, Taemin?” he asked. “Two hundred?”

 

“Two hundred and twenty-five.”

 

The renegade smiled forlornly, though Taemin could see it wasn't meant for him. The other looked lost in distant memories.

 

“When she got pregnant with you, Luna was to marry my brother.” he revealed. “Our families had everything sorted out for them, their mating, how they'd rule the Community together...”

 

Minho opened his eyes and looked at Onew. He never knew the kitsune came from such an important clan.

 

“But your mother had other plans... plans that didn't involve being mated to my brother... and that were completely turned over when she learned she was expecting.”

 

“I know that.” Taemin said, unwilling to hear once more how his birth had affected his mother's life.

 

“My brother was enraged when he heard of her affair with Hyukjae. He was the one... the one who revealed to the Chief who your father was. _What_ he was.”

 

Taemin stared at a spot on the floor before him. He didn't know what to feel about that. And honestly, he didn't know whether he could trust the renegade's words. What if this was all a lie? Some kind of trap to get him to lower his guard?

 

Still, something inside him told him otherwise. That he should listen to Onew and that he could trust the other and that was what kept him in his spot, listening to the story.

 

“As you know... that didn't end well.” The kitsune said. “Luna had to flee... and when she came looking for help I had to... she was my best friend... I couldn't let them kill her...”

 

He paused and then looked at Taemin with a small smile.

 

“So I helped her out of here. Last time I saw you... you were barely a few days old.” he reminisced. “You were a tiny baby but even then, we knew you'd taken after her more than your father. At that time, the authorities were looking for her, to imprison her and Hyukjae... she made me promise I'd protect you if anything were to happen to them. I guess the time has come...”

 

Taemin pressed his lips in a tight line. An evidence downing on him like a bucket of cold water.

 

“They have her.” he whispered. “They took her, didn't they?”

 

He straightened himself.

 

“This morning I got home... and everything was turned over and she wasn't there. But she never leaves home... she was weak, hadn't fed in weeks...”

 

He felt his heart ache in his chest. Now, wishing he'd kept on ignoring the plaguing thought of the possibility the kitsunes had his mother. He'd known all along, that was why he'd insisted she was in the Otherworld, yet even then, he'd chosen to look away from the evidence.

 

“Onew.” he said, glancing at the grim-looking kitsune. “I need to go to the Community.”

 

“No.” was the immediate response he got. “Luna's lost. There's nothing you can do. You should hide before they find you too.”

 

Taemin frowned, no liking where this conversation was going.

 

“That's how you intended on helping me?” the redhead asked, anger mixing in his broken voice. “Well, thanks but I decline.”

 

Taemin was glaring at Onew but didn't hold the stare much longer as he crossed the room in long strides and took his back-pack from the floor near the door.

 

Minho watched curiously as the redhead put a hand on the doorknob, ready to leave.

 

“Wait!” Onew exclaimed, walking towards him. “Taemin, don't be so stubborn. If they find you, they'll kill you. Just like they killed her.”

 

“She's not dead.” Taemin stated, angry.

 

“But she will be. There's only one outcome possible to her trial... it's only a formality. If you enter the Community you will only be treated as a criminal. You will both die. Luna wouldn't want that.”

 

“All you care about is the stupid promise you made her!” Taemin yelled back at the older male. “I'm going to find her and save my mother, with or without your help.”

 

Onew was frustrated. Taemin was much more like his mother than he'd imagined and he knew convincing the younger not to go after Luna was a lost cause. Yet, he had to try, even if it was a waste of time. He couldn't allow the boy to die in such horrible circumstances.

 

“Listen,” he said. “the Community is a mess right now. For some reason, they're after all the criminals they didn't manage to catch these past centuries. It's a slaughter.”

 

Minho perked up at that.

 

“Wait,” he intervened, much to the kitsunes' surprise as they'd even forgotten he was there. “Onew, wouldn't the Community be the best place to start looking for my prey?”

 

Onew looked at the werewolf.

 

“I told you, I have a suspect for that.”

 

A smirk crept onto the taller male's lips.

 

“Tell me, if something gets in the way of their witch hunt, it's going to be ugly, right?”

 

Onew nodded with reticence, already knowing where this was all going. The werewolf then glanced at Taemin, whose scowl hadn't left his face.

 

“Then count me in, kitty.” he told the redhead. “Let's save your mommy.”

 

* * *

 

(1): Olethros or “Όλεθρος” is Greek for “Perdition”

 

(2): At 700 years-old, some chosen kitsunes are granted the ability of Persuasion. Persuasion allows its wielders to convince whomever they wish that what they are saying is true, or convince their targets that they are feeling a certain way. Often, allowing the wielder to make others do what the wish them to do. When one is using Persuasion, their tone of voice changes, becomes calmer, soothing, like a whisper to the conscience.


	5. Of Individual Goals and Unspoken Understanding

“ **Y** ou're not coming with me.” was Taemin’s immediate opposition to Minho's offer.

 

“Yeah, you're not going with him.” Onew agreed. “In fact, neither of you are going anywhere.”

 

Both males looked at the renegade like he had just said an absurdity.

 

“You're not preventing me from saving my mother, Onew. You might be afraid of the Community, but I'm not.”

 

“You know nothing about the Community, kiddo. I made your mother a promise, and I'm going to keep it.”

 

Taemin huffed at that. Something had been bothering him about Onew's attitude from the moment they’d talked about how the elder knew so much about him. At first, he'd thought it was only reticence about being around a creature like him; but he knew now that it was something very different.

 

"Consider it broken.” he told the renegade.

 

He pressed his lips in a tight line, trying to collect his feelings.

 

“You weren't even surprised when I mentioned she'd been gone." he remarked with an accusing tone. "Because you knew all along, didn't you?"

 

Onew looked caught aback and didn't reply. But Taemin wasn't expecting an answer.

 

"All these years... you knew where we were, right? And you also knew the Community was back to looking for her... But you didn't bother to come and warn her...”

 

He knew he'd hit the right spot when Onew clenched his jaw and avoided his gaze.

 

“Why would you be so keen on keeping your promise now when you didn't bother doing so before?" Taemin inquired. "She's going to die if we don't do something...”

 

“It's not that I didn't want to help..." Onew tried to justify. "It's that I couldn't..."

 

How could he explain to Taemin that even if he tried helping Luna, she would never let him?

 

“Are you done?” Minho asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Can we go now?”

 

“I told you, you're not going anywhere.” the renegade told the taller male.

 

He refused to let the unstable werewolf alone with Taemin and most of all, he refused to let the redhead incur the risks going to the Community implied to him. While he knew Minho couldn't care less about death, he couldn't let the werewolf drag Luna's son with him. Minho was only willing to go with Taemin to fulfill his own selfish quest, no matter how unsure the clues he had were. He wouldn't stop at anything to go on with his revenge.

 

Onew wouldn't allow Taemin to become potential dirt on the werewolf's way.

 

"Listen, both of you... spend the night here, rest and tomorrow we can discuss this."

 

"I'm wasting my time here!" Taemin exclaimed, frustrated.

 

Why hadn't he just left? Onew surely wouldn't be able to hold him back if he really was determined to leave.

 

Yet the truth was that he was afraid. Afraid that without help, he might not be able to do anything out there. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to accept the werewolf's help, the beast had tried to kill him. And he couldn't just give up like Onew wanted him to.

 

This was not his world, and despite having lived two hundred years, he felt like a homesick child in that place. If only they were in the human world where he could use and twist the laws as he pleased, come and go knowing exactly where he was putting his feet. If he was home, saving his mother would've been so much easier...

 

“You're exhausted.” Onew commented. “You really think you'll bear the trip to the Community in your state? Do you even know where it is?”

 

The renegade knew he had a point. The Kitsunes were so secretive, even the location of the Community was hard to find for anyone who had never been there.

 

"The kitsune territory isn't that hard to find." Minho commented.

 

"Because you think that entering their territory is easy and enough to locate the Community?" Onew chuckled sarcastically. "Don't underestimate them, Minho. The lands are extensive and tricky, finding the main city isn't that simple."

 

The werewolf rolled his eyes. He didn't care whether it was simple or not, he was going to find it. For Yun.

 

“Listen, stay here for the remaining of the night...” he tried again, looking back at Taemin. “I... I'll help. At least help get you on the right path... but tomorrow only.”

 

Minho stared at Onew in doubt. He knew the fox was lying; the elder never did anything that could potentially put the kitsunes on his tracks and getting Taemin anywhere close to the foxes' territory involved the higher chances of that happening.

 

Somehow, Taemin too had difficulty believing the renegade's words. But he was too tired to resist. Once more he regretted having left panic invade him when Minho attacked him, pushing him to waste most of the energy he'd accumulated the previous night. Having forced the werewolf to shape-shift and running off right after had effectively taken a toll on his body and it now was demanding real rest.Besides, he doubted he'd have any opportunity to have a good night's sleep before a long time after that night.

 

"Fine." He conceded.

 

He'd take the chance he had today and in the morning, he'd make sure to leave before Onew and the werewolf woke up. Hoping for Joy to come to him soon.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

The sun was rising when Jonghyun made it to the Olethros lake. His little banter with his parents had held him back for too long and following his brother's traces had consequently taken longer than he'd expected. Yet, that was the last of his worries upon arriving at the Siren's territory. What really caught him, were the two other scents he could smell mixing with his brother's.

 

Two kitsunes' scents.

 

He feared Minho might have already involved himself in some trouble, yet couldn't catch around the place any sign of violence.

Still, he remembered the hostility he'd felt earlier, upon stumbling on some damaged trees, where he'd first noticed his brother wasn't alone anymore.

 

He truly hoped to be wrong and that neither the kitsunes nor Minho were hurt. They could use some lack of violence between their species for once.

 

Deciding he couldn't give either any more time to cause each other damage, he followed their scents for a little while longer before having to stop in front of a giant tree, where the smells seemed to meet their sources.

 

It took him a moment to understand his brother and the two foxes were inside the tree and when it dwelt on him, he titled his head to the side in confusion.

 

Everything seemed so quiet, so... peaceful. He didn't know whether to feel glad or worried about it.

 

He knew his brother and it was definitely not his kind to just sit around kitsunes and do nothing. His aversion for that species had, after Yun's murder, reached levels of pure hatred, to the point where he couldn't see a kitsune without trying to kill it.

 

He was afraid that if he did anything, the calm that seemed to reign until now would fade and let place for the usual hostility. He had to find a way to get to Minho without alerting either of the creatures with him and risk causing any secondary damage.

 

However, his musing was interrupted as he watched what looked like a door cut out of the tree be pulled open to reveal a redheaded kitsune slipping through the thin opening, as if he was afraid of being caught in the act.

 

His nose told him that kitsune was the one who seemed to have battled with Minho in the forest.

 

Jonghyun stood still, hoping he wouldn't scare the fox, but had his hopes crushed when the redhead stop all his movements as he caught sight of the werewolf standing right in front of him.

 

Jonghyun smelt fear emanating from the creature and regretted his incapacity of speech in that form. The last thing he wanted was to create any form of conflict or misunderstanding with these beings.

 

"Leaving without me?"

 

His brother's deep mocking voice suddenly echoed behind the kitsune who seemed to freeze.

 

Jonghyun titled his head to the side, intrigued as the redhead's expression morphed from startled to exasperated as he threw a look inside the tree.

 

"I told you we're not going together. Besides, it looks like you have a visitor."

 

As he said that, he pulled the door wider opened, revealing the inside of the den and letting Minho discover his brother in front of it.

 

"What are you doing here?" The taller male asked a frown forming on his forehead.

 

Jonghyun huffed, dropping his bag on the ground in front of him.It wasn't like he could say anything in his form. But Minho didn't really seem to be waiting for an answer, as he rolled his eyes and looked down at the kitsune in front of him.

 

"Let's go before Onew wakes up." He told the redhead before pushing him outside and closing the door behind them.

 

The kitsune scowled at him, adjusting his backpack.

 

"Are you deaf or just dumb?" The redhead asked Minho with a sigh. "Let's say I agreed to you coming. Why would you want to help me? What's in it for you?"

 

"That's none of your business. Let's just go."

 

Minho tried coaxing the creature forward only to have the redhead slapping his hand away.

 

"There's no 'us'." The kitsune argued. "You either give me a good reason for your coming or I'm finding ou–"

 

Jonghyun took a step back at the sudden rise in tension in the atmosphere. The way his brother stared the fox down and the obvious threat in his posture was enough to have the older werewolf on his guard.

 

"You don't call the shots, kitty." The taller male said. "My wolf might be fooled by you, but I'm not. You _will_ abide to me."

 

And anyone in their right mind would've done just that, but Jonghyun watched in astonishment as the kitsune's eyes flashed yellow as he stared right into Minho's. A few seconds passed as the both of them stared at each other before Minho suddenly became furious.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Onew woke up to a very alarming scream. When his senses got on alert, he searched inside his den for any sign of his two guests and jolted off his bed when he found none.

By the time he made it to the door of the den the screams had turned into raging growls. And when he opened the door, he found Minho's black wolf pining Taemin to the ground.

 

"Minho!" He yelled, on instinct.

 

He was ready to act when he caught sight of a brown werewolf a few meters away, raising from the ground with difficulty. He didn't have time to wonder who that was as his attention was brought back to the scene on his doorstep.

 

"I'm sorry..." he heard Taemin's broken voice say.

 

When Onew looked down to the redhead, he saw nothing but empathy and regret on the younger's features.

 

"I didn't know..." Luna's son went on. "I shouldn't have..."

 

Yet the werewolf only snapped its jaw at him, as if ready to attack. But Onew could see something was holding Minho back. Probably the same thing that had pushed the canine to jump between him and Taemin in the forest the previous night.

 

"I won't do it again... I'm sorry..."

 

Onew watched in awe as the werewolf slowly calmed down, every word Taemin said seeming to appease the raging lupine. As if the redhead had some kind of control over him.

 

"I'm really sorry..."

 

With one last angry huff, the werewolf was off the Taemin; his watchful eyes observing as the younger slowly pushed himself up.

One last glance was exchanged between them before Minho turned away and jogged towards the other werewolf.

 

"Are you alright?" Onew asked Taemin, not sure if it was safe to approach him.

 

The younger just nodded, his expression absent as his eyes followed Minho.

 

"What happened?" The renegade inquired.

 

Taemin shrugged, as if to diminish the happenings.

 

"I poked the wrong wound." Was his absent-minded reply.

 

Onew rose an eyebrow, not sure if he understood what his words meant. But somehow he had a feeling whatever it was, would have consequences.

 

"What were you doing out here anyway?" He chose to ask instead of investigating the happenings more.

 

"I was leaving." Taemin answered.

 

Onew frowned. "What?!”

 

But the redhead's attention wasn't on him anymore.

 

"Hey... Minho!" the younger called out to the black werewolf who seemed to be in a stare down with the other.

 

Upon the call, the canine slightly turned its head to the side.

 

"If you want, we can help each other out."

 

Onew didn't like how that sounded, but Minho looked rather satisfied with the words as he turned around completely and motioned the path they'd taken to the den with nod of the head, as if he was inviting Taemin to go.

 

When the half-breed took his first step in that direction, Onew grabbed his arm to prevent him from going further.

 

"Wait. What... Taemin, come on... you're not going with him. He tried to kill you! Twice!"

 

He knew that was a low move on his part, but that didn't diminish the gravity of what Minho had done or the risks the redhead being left with him could have.

 

"I know." Was Taemin's simple answer.

 

After what he'd seen in the werewolf's mind, he couldn't really say he blamed him. And despite being afraid of what the beast could do to him, he knew the canine was the closest thing to a guide he had right now.

 

"But he's willing to help and I could use some." He went on, freeing his arm from renegade's grasp. "Thanks for the shelter Onew, but I believe it's time for me to go."

 

"I told you I'd lead you there."

 

"Would you really?" Taemin asked with a skeptical tone.

 

"I will."

 

Onew didn't know what had gotten into him. All he knew was that he had to keep Taemin from danger and if that meant going with him to insure the kid wouldn't die, then he would.

 

He had to, for Luna.

 

Taemin stared at him in disbelief for a moment.

 

"Just let me get a few things and a change of clothes for the dog over there."

 

In response Minho growled at him.

 

"You're being serious?" Taemin inquired, unsure if his hearing was accurate.

 

Onew simply nodded before looking back at the werewolves.

 

"By the way... who's that?" He said, with a nod in the brown wolf's direction.

 

"I don't know. He was there when I left your den. I think Minho knows him."

 

Onew frowned once again. Minho was never one to bring his fellows anywhere with him. For as long as he'd known the werewolf, he'd always been alone and showed a great aversion to being around others for too long. He could only assume that one had followed Minho unbeknownst to him. And now that he thought about it, he still didn't know what had brought the other into the forest in the first place.

 

"Minho, who's that?" He asked.

 

When it dwelt on him that the canine couldn't answer, he sighed.

 

"Never mind." He said. "Do I take clothes for him too?"

 

As if to answer the question, the brown werewolf jogged to a small backpack carelessly thrown on the ground near the den's entrance and seized it with his mouth before jogging back to his spot by Minho's side.

 

The later obviously disliked the idea of the other werewolf being there and Onew was pretty sure he was making it known to the other, though said canine seemed to be unaffected by the black wolf's menacing posture.

With the hostility emanating from Minho almost palpable in the air, and the brown werewolf's nonchalance towards it, Onew assumed the other was dominant too. He wondered who that was and why he seemed so inclined to be with them.

 

"Wait... he's coming with us?"

 

He heard Taemin ask as he turned around to go into the den and gather his things.

 

"Obviously..." he replied, leaving Taemin to gape at his back.

 

"But–"

 

Minho huffed to get Taemin's attention and Jonghyun watched in incomprehension as his brother and the redhead exchanged a glance, before the kitsune seemed to sigh in resignation.

 

That was something new. He looked at Minho in confusion, wondering whether the black canine was actually his brother. He couldn't help but recall how easily the redhead had managed to make Minho snap and then go back to normal, like it had never happened.

Whatever it was the redheaded kitsune had done earlier seemed to have changed something in his brother and made the kitsune change his mind about being accompanied. Although Jonghyun had yet to judge whether it was something good or not, but that was the least of his worries.

 

What preoccupied him was that he didn't really know what he was getting himself into, and while Minho seemed to be determined to go with the kitsunes, he was only willing to do the same to make sure his brother wasn't going to get into trouble. Even more so, he had to make sure the younger came back home before the Crimson Moon arose.

 

 _Go back home_ , his brother's angry voice echoed in his head.

 

Sometimes, he hated the telepathic bond the members of the pack shared because of the lack of privacy it could provide. But now, he was glad he had it because it proved their father's banning of Minho hadn't been made official just yet and that he could still bring his brother back.

 

 _Only if you come with me_ , he replied.

 

There was a time when the both of them were inseparable. When he knew exactly what his brother was planning without him saying anything. But now Minho was just constantly angry and repulsed towards everything.

He wished things could go back to the time where his brother was the childish, competitive man everyone loved, but he knew it would most likely never happen.

 

 _You never give up, do you?_ The younger asked, exasperated.

 

 _You know me._ He replied with a hint of amusement. _By the way... where are we going?_

 

_The Kitsune Community._

 

Shocked, Jonghyun turned to his brother.

 

_What?!_

 

 _The kid over there_ , Minho spoke again, _his mother is being put to trial and if I understand_ _clearly_ _, she's going to be executed. He wants to save her._

 

Jonghyun looked over at said kitsune, who was busy impatiently tapping a foot on the ground as he pushed a strand of red hair behind his ear.

 

_Okay... but what does that have to do with you? You know it's a crime to enter foreign territory without permission right? What's in it for you?_

 

Even though he asked that, Jonghyun had a pretty good idea of what it was his brother really wanted. The question actually was: how did Minho's revenge came to be in that situation?

 

_You know what. And let it go, I'm not going back with you, father banned me._

 

_He's the one who sent me after you.... Minho there's something you need to know, something about the last meeting with the Elders._

 

 _I don't care._ Minho retorted.

 

"Okay, I'm all set." Onew informed as he exited the den with a messenger bag strapped over his left shoulder. "Anyone wants breakfast before leaving?"

 

"I think this journey was delayed long enough, don't you Onew?" Taemin asked as he walked forward without waiting for an answer.

 

"Right." The renegade mumbled, following suit.

 

"Is he really coming with us?" The redhead inquired, designating Jonghyun, when they all started walking back towards the lake.

 

"For some reason, I think we don't really have a choice but to let him come." Onew replied.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

A young Gumiho stood before a mirror, his shining hazel eyes lost in his reflexion. He was so absorbed by what he was seeing that he didn't notice someone had just entered the room.

 

"Found something interesting?" His twin asked, a cheeky smile playing on her red lips.

 

As if waking up from his trance, the male looked at his sister, a perfect imitation of her smile on his lips.

 

"You have no idea, Joohyunnie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, thank you for leaving kudos <3  
> I'd love to know what you're thinking!


	6. Different Pasts Lead to the Same Path

**K** ibum shrugged in his coat and crossed the entrance hall in a few strides, hoping his mother hadn't heard him passing by the living-room. He wasn't ready to answer the interrogation that would come his way if she did.

 

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" the woman's voice echoed from the room.

 

He stopped on his tracks, cursing his rotten luck as he rolled his eyes at his mother's words. He hated it when she treated him like a kid. He was three hundred already, couldn't the woman see he was anything but a child?

 

"Out." He replied, ready to pull the entrance door open, when he felt the woman's presence extremely close to him.

 

And as he turned around to verify his impression he was met with the woman's inquisitive eyes staring at his own, as she stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"Damn! You scared me..."

 

"Watch your language."

 

He rolled his eyes once more, defiant of her authority as usual.

 

"Where are you going?" His mother repeated.

 

He sighed.

 

"Have fun." He replied.

 

"And Joohyun?"

 

"She's got better things to do."

 

He knew his answers were only getting his mother even more suspicious of his plans, but he couldn't just tell her he planned on messing with werewolves and kitsunes. The woman would probably have a feet and try to lock him up for the next twenty years.

 

"You know the rules, right?" Hyoyeon asked.

 

If he admitted he was about to break the most important out of them, she'd most certainly forbid him from leaving.

 

"Yes." He resorted to answering instead.

 

Despite what Kibum thought, Hyoyeon knew that even if she tried to stop her son, he would still find a way to leave so she decided it was better to let him go. She was also conscious that if he left, he wouldn't be back before a while like his usual. But she knew he could take care of himself just like she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him.

She'd just have to interrogate her daughter later on and find out where Kibum was going. Just to make get her mind to peace.

 

"Be careful." She said, stroking his right cheek softly.

 

"I always am, mom..."

 

She chuckled. Of course he was careful: careful enough to cause trouble and not be caught.

 

"Go." She conceded.

 

He smiled before pecking her on the cheek and turning around to open the door.

 

"Kibum!" Hyoyeon called as he stepped outside. "Come back before the Crimson Moon, I don't want you out there with the werewolves gone nuts."

 

"Yeah, yeah..."

 

And the young gumiho was gone.

 

 

 

** ***** **

 

 

 

A woman threw the door to the Kitsune Chief's office open without bothering to knock. She entered the room with a firm step, her expression stern as she glared at the man sitting behind the desk. She was angry and felt wronged by the things she had just learned from her mother.

 

"Father." She called.

 

The man never looked up from the documents in front of him.

 

"Your manners are getting worse, Yuri." he commented.

 

"Father." His daughter repeated, her discontent clear as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

The man sighed and looked at the woman.

 

"Yes, sweet-heart?"

 

"Is it true?" She asked. "Is it true that you're bringing Luna back?"

 

"It is."

 

Yuri scoffed an incredulous laugh and ran a hand through her silk back hair. Her sister could've been as good as dead, she would've been happier.

 

"Father, she's a traitor!" She exclaimed, dropping her arms by her sides, in a sign of exasperation. "Why would you bring her back?!"

 

"You know why." The man retorted, tired of his daughter's attitude.

 

"Please tell me you plan on putting her through trial, like all the others. Tell me mother's wrong..."

 

"She's your sister Yuri, how can you wish her something like that?"

 

Yuri grit her teeth.

 

"She's a criminal." She stated. "Since when are criminals considered family? You sentenced her to death, you can't go back on your word like this!”

 

“I can do whatever the hell I want.” the Chief retorted.

 

“You do realize you're doing all of that because of a groundless prophecy?” Yuri inquired, her voice rising. “Heechul is old and senile! How can you be sure this prophecy isn't just one more of his wanderings?!"

 

"Okay, enough with that." The Chief said, setting both his hands flat on the desk. "Heechul is old but he's far from having lost his mind. Show some respect for our Elder."

 

He rose from his seat. "When the guards get here with your sister, I expect you to stand down and do as I say. Do you understand?"

 

"But fa–"

 

" _Do you understand?_ " The man pressed.

 

"Yes father."

 

But she was lying. She wouldn't allow Luna to ruin everything again and she would make sure the younger payed for dragging Onew down in her fall.

 

 

 

** ***** **

 

 

 

The sun had already started to set and it wouldn't be long before nightfall. Onew, Taemin and the two werewolves had been walking in silence for a great part of the day, their conversations limited to the renegade giving directions from time to time, while his companions settled with just following his lead.

 

The atmosphere that reigned in their small group was still very awkward, yet neither of them seemed to be willing or be able to do anything much about it.

 

"Maybe we can stop for a while and take a rest before going on." Onew suddenly said as he stopped on his tracks and turned to his companions. "There's a river a few miles ahead, we can settle down near it for the night."

 

"Are you sure it's safe?" Taemin inquired.

 

Onew smiled. "We'll be safe, don't worry. We do have two werewolves with us."

 

As he said that, he gestured towards said werewolves by pointing behind them with his thumb, but that information didn't help appeasing Taemin. He was still reticent about being around the lupines and what he'd done to Minho still lingered in his mind, like a painful reminder of how dumb he could be.

 

He was afraid the black werewolf would end up snapping at him again and that that time around, he wouldn't be able to get away from it.

 

Throwing a quick glance at the two wolves behind them, he pressed his lips in a tight line as he crossed gazes with Minho, only to see a glare in the canine's pupils. He turned his head back around to focus on the path before him, trying to ignore the hostile gesture.

 

It had been like that the whole day and he wondered why he still even tried. But it was stronger than him to look back at the werewolf even when he found himself confronted with the same glare every time he looked at the canine.

 

He honestly understood Minho's hatred towards kitsunes, given the fact his pregnant mate had been killed by one in front of him. Not to mention, Taemin could still see the horrible memories he'd dug from the werewolf's mind and he doubted he'd ever be able to forget them.

 

What he didn't understand however, and that was probably what drove him to throw quick glances at the werewolf, was the presence he'd felt upon entering the canine's mind. A presence that was gentle and dangerous all at once, as if some part of Minho, though reticent, had welcomed him inside.

He'd seen it manifest itself in the older male's eyes right before the beast got off him and once more when he'd showed refusal to letting the other werewolf follow them.

 

He wondered what that thing was. And why it seemed to comfort him in some mysterious way. But it had faded as quickly as it had appeared, and every time he looked at Minho now, all he could see was the older male's hatred and disgust towards him.

 

"Let's go, it's only three miles away." Onew spoke again.

 

Taemin gave a single nod, his mind still too busy with the strange happenings of that morning to question Onew further.

 

Minho on his side, stared at the redhead's back the whole way. He didn't understand why his wolf felt so inclined to follow and protect that kitsune. And to be honest, now he didn't really want to know.

 

He was uneasy enough with the last exchanges between them and all he wished now was to get over with this journey.

 

Besides, he was still furious the creature had went on to pick at Yun's painful memories. If only the beast hadn't taken over and abided to the kitsune's apologies, the creature would himself only be an unpleasant memory now.

 

_ _It wasn't his fault_ _ , the wolf told him,  _ _he didn't know. Give him a break._ _

 

_ _Stop defending that thing_ _ , Minho demanded.  _ _Why did you let him in, in the first place? I'm getting sick of your little game!_ _

 

But the beast didn't reply. Instead, it chose to huff at him and lay on a corner of his mind, before shutting him out.

 

Minho sighed, if only he was able to do the same. Yet, while the wolf could choose to turn their communication on and off as it pleased, Minho had to bear the constant presence of the beast in his mind.

 

 _ _Something wrong?__ Jonghyun suddenly asked him. __You seem agitated.__

 

_ _It's nothing_ _ , he replied, choosing to look ahead and focus o n the path.

 

They walked for a while longer before emerging from the woods, onto the shore of a river like Onew had said.

 

"We can settle down here and eat something, we'll need strength for the remaining of the trip." The renegade said before turning to the two wolves. "Uh... I'm afraid you two will have to hunt though... unless you're fans of livers."

 

The two werewolves exchanged a glance before the brown one dropped his bag on the ground and they both turned around to leave.

 

Onew chuckled. "Have fun!"

 

When the canines were gone, Taemin turned to Onew with a doubtful expression on his face.

 

"You don't have any food though..."

 

The renegade smiled and winked at him before reaching inside his bag and taking out a small box and handing it to the redhead.

 

"Enjoy."

 

Taemin grabbed it in astonishment.

 

"H-how? We would've smelt it."

 

"I have my secrets." Onew said with a wink. "Let's make a fire, it'll be night soon."

 

The younger nodded, and put the box on the ground together with the bags before going to help Onew gather wood for the fire. When they were done, they sat in front of it and silently started to eat.

 

"How much longer will it take to get to the kitsune territory?" Taemin asked Onew after a while.

 

"Around three days... maybe more since we have to go around the neutral cities for obvious reasons." The elder replied. "And one more to get to the Community, assuming we manage to cross the borders without any major problem."

 

"What? But- what if my mother doesn't have that much time?!"

 

"Calm down, they only have a day ahead of us." Onew reassured him. "Their only advantage is that they can take the short cuts through the cities. But that just gives them a few hours ahead. And if we're lucky, Luna's trial will take a few more days to happen once they get there."

 

"Wait, if they're on neutral territory that means we can reach them with teleportation, right?" The redhead asked.

 

Onew shook his head. "The kitsune authorities have a spell that conceals them from the eye of anyone looking for them. And even if it were possible, you can't teleport, can you kiddo?"

 

Taemin couldn't, but Joy could. His friend's abilities could come in handy sometimes, but he noted with disappointment that in that situation they obviously couldn't.

In fact, the piece of information Onew had just given him explained why Joy hadn't been able to reach his mother the previous day, and brought relief to Taemin's heart. Now he had the certainty his mother wasn't dead, but was unreachable for other reasons.

 

"Tell me," the renegade spoke after a moment. "how was your life back in the human world?"

 

"Good, I guess..." the redhead replied, a little surprised by the question. "It's... very different from here."

 

"And your mother? Did she live well?"

 

Taemin bit at his lower lip.

 

"Not really... She was never able to adapt to the ever changing lifestyle. The technology of the last few decades... overall modernity of it all, always left her with way more than she could handle. Especially after my father's death... That's why every time we moved out, we always ended up coming back to the chalet we lived in with him."

 

Onew nodded, though the piece of information was rather contradicting with what he remembered of Luna. She had always been fascinated by the human world. She used to sneak out of the Community, only to roam around the human villages.

 

It was actually during one of these escapades that she had met the man she had fallen in love with and had eventually left her kind for.

 

"When did he die?" The renegade asked.

 

"When I was twenty-five..." the redhead said. "he got sick... passed away a few weeks later. Mother never got over it."

 

Onew couldn't say he was surprised. Luna and Hyukjae shared a bond unlike any other he'd been given to see. It was only natural that it prevailed even after death had separated them.

 

"She... she tries to starve herself sometimes..." Taemin informed, looking down at the half eaten contents of the box he held. "Usually around the anniversary of his passing... It's like she's trying to..."

 

He left the sentence hanging. But Onew didn't need him to finish, he could very well guess what the younger meant to say. _It's like she's trying to_ _kill herself_.

And the sole thought of Luna being in such a suffering had his heart aching in his chest. He wished he could do something, anything to relieve her from it.

 

"Did you... did you stop to consider that maybe, she doesn't want to be rescued?" He asked, seizing the opportunity to speak of the matter that had been bugging him since he'd felt Luna crossing into the Otherworld.

 

Her presence hadn't made sense back then and he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Had she had any will in her, she wouldn't have gone down without a fight and Onew knew that she was more than able to take on the two guards sent after her.

 

Taemin clenched his jaw at the elder's words. He'd thought about the possibility too, but he'd also simply brushed it aside without giving it much attention.

 

"So what? I'm just supposed let her die?" He asked, looking defeated. "I can't lose her, Onew... She's the only family I have..."

 

Onew could relate to that. He had already lost Luna once and the simple idea of going through that, hurt like it was happening all over again.

 

"Can I ask you something?" The redhead inquired.

 

"Go ahead."

 

"Why did you come? I mean... going to the kitsune territory can put them on your tracks..."

 

Onew smiled bitterly as he starred at his lunch-box.

 

"They're already looking for me. I'm one of their most wanted criminals after all." He said, with a hint of contempt in his voice before going back to being completely serious. "It's only a matter of time before they get to me, so why not spend my remaining time keeping my promises?”

 

He then looked at Taemin.

 

“I told you kiddo, I'm supposed to protect you, I couldn't just let you come on that trip alone and even less alone _with Minho_. I'm sure you noticed he's kind of... unstable."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Thinking about the werewolf had Taemin frowning at his meal.

 

"You don't like him much, do you?" Onew suddenly asked. "Despite having agreed to his coming, you don't seem very enthusiastic about it."

 

Taemin pursed his lips slightly. Did he dislike the werewolf? There was not doubt he did. The beast had tried killing him. Twice. Although the last time the redhead admitted he had been the one to poke at the canine.

 

"It's not like I really had a choice..."

 

Onew chuckled. "You are both pretty stubborn."

 

A small moment of silence passed between them as both went back to their meals.

 

"How did you meet?" The redhead inquired over a mouthful. "You two look pretty close for a werewolf and a kitsune."

 

"It's a long story... and it was a long time ago..."

 

Onew sighed as Taemin looked back at him as if saying he had all the time in the world.

 

"You probably heard of how fusional a werewolf mating is..."

 

Taemin nodded as Onew looked at him for confirmation.

 

"His mate was murdered by a kitsune." The renegade said.

 

Taemin didn't comment on the fact he already knew that. He knew telling Onew he'd looked into Minho's mind would arise too many questions he wasn't in the mood to answer. Questions he honestly didn't have actual answers to.

 

"The simple fact he survived his loss is a miracle in itself..." the older male went on. "but that cost him his sanity. He lived like a wild animal for over a century... there was even this rumor going around, that some invincible and blood thirsty beast lived alone in the dead part of the woods. People said no one ever came back alive from their quests for the beast. So I got... curious when I heard of it, and went to see whether the creature existed or not. Turns out Minho was the one. He tried killing me too, you know?"

 

Onew was chuckling lightly, but Taemin wasn't amused. Somehow, imagining the werewolf in such a disarray was unsustainable even for him.

 

"I only made it out alive because I could use Persuasion... He... wasn't as insane as he appeared to be... it was more like his mate's death had trapped him in his wolf body and pushed him to live like one to protect himself. Once I had him calm, he immediately shifted to his human form. But it had been so long since he'd last been in that body, that he was barely able of any coherent speech..."

 

"So you helped him?" Taemin asked, feeling almost grateful to the renegade.

 

"I tried to... but he'd been trapped in his own mind for so long, he sometimes couldn't make a difference between what was real or not. He even claimed he could hear his wolf speak to him. After a while, he seemed to get back to himself but... sometimes, even if he looked perfectly fine, he would suddenly snap. During these moments, he either killed something or tried killing himself. It was like the beast took over him all over again. I don't know if you paid attention to it yesterday, when he came into the den after shifting... the scar on his chest."

 

Taemin nodded once more. Though he had been distracted by the nudity of the werewolf, he hadn't been able to ignore the scar that crossed his chest, from his left shoulder all the way down to the pit of his stomach on his right side.

 

"I used to keep a silver dagger with me, just in case." the renegade went on. "I was out hunting when he lost it. He somehow found my dagger and... tried ripping his own heart out."

 

Taemin swallowed in dry at the thought, suddenly not hungry anymore. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the revulsion for the act in itself, or for the fright the werewolf could have actually died from that.

 

"Fortunately, I came back in time to stop him... but he was already in a pretty bad shape. It took him weeks to recover from the silver-made wound. And one day he was just gone. A few months later I had word that a lone wolf had been attacking and murdering kitsunes in the woods and I knew it had to be him. When I got to him, he came to me with that revenge talk. Saying he'd find the fox who'd taken his mate and cub from him...

 

“The government was on his tracks already, the kitsunes were demanding immediate action against him... In a few months, he managed to get the Community in such a mess and panic, that the Chief himself, went to the Supreme Court to request his arrest. He was lucky enough no one was ever able to prove he was responsible for all these deaths. I only managed to keep him on track by spying on the other kitsunes and finding information for him that could lead to the one who'd attacked his mate. But we never got anything conclusive–"

 

"… until _you_ came by and Onew decided to reveal the Community could have something for me."

 

Startled by the werewolf who was standing across from them, both Onew and Taemin froze for a moment, staring at him.

 

"That was quick." The renegade commented when the shock faded.

 

"We didn't have to go very far." Minho replied.

 

Taemin couldn't help but stare at the scar on his chest, his feelings mixed as he now knew the story behind it. Somewhere in between his staring and noticing what he was doing, he decided he didn't like the hideous mark.

 

"I need clothes." The taller male stated.

 

Onew sighed. "In the bag. Where's your friend?"

 

Minho bent down to pick said bag along with the other werewolf's.

 

"He's shy."

 

As he said that, that he ran back into the woods.

 

Onew and Taemin exchanged an amused glance before the younger set his lunch box at his feet.

 

"I feel like we've been caught red handed." He commented.

 

The older male laughed. "Somehow we have."

 

He then sighed for the umpteenth time.

 

"He hates talking about that. I'm afraid that once he fulfills his revenge he might do something bad enough for the government to sentence him to death."

 

"Doesn't he have a pack to protect him? A family that can talk him out of it?"

 

"Unfortunately, I believe Minho's passed being moved by the bonds he shares..."

 

Rustling was then heard and the two werewolves emerged from behind the trees.

 

"This is Jonghyun, my older brother." Minho introduced the smaller male by his side as they walked towards the two kitsunes. "Jonghyun, these are Onew and... er... Taemin."

 

The redhead rolled his eyes at the werewolf's hesitation about his name, though he couldn't quite put a finger on why it seemed to affect him so much.

 

"Nice to meet you." Jonghyun smiled, his light brown eyes holding a playful glint in them that had Onew liking the other instantly.

 

"Like wise." The renegade replied, followed by Taemin.

 

"So you are the one that snatched Minho back into civilization? Very impressive, you managed something I'd been trying to do for years."

 

Onew's comment earned a toothy grin from Jonghyun as Minho rolled his eyes at him and went to sit across from them, closely followed by his brother.

Slowly, talk started fusing in their group, mostly of Jonghyun and Onew talking about Minho's antics and misadventures, while the younger became grumpier with each passing remark.

 

Taemin just laughed quietly at how unaffected the renegade and Jonghyun were by Minho's attitude. Though in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but worry about whether they'd be able to catch up to his mother soon.

 

Night had fallen by then, the creatures of the night had started roaming around the woods, though none dared approach the shore they were in.

 

Except for one.

 

Kibum had finally caught up to them a few minutes ago and made sure he was safely hidden behind some trees. His lean fox body seeming to blend in perfectly with the scenery surrounding him.

 

His hazel eyes watched attentively the group sat around the fire. His ears turned and tilted to the sides as he listened to every passing word between them.

 

He flailed his three tails slowly behind him, excitement and anticipation for the moment he could take action.

 

Something told him his new targets would be a source of brand new adventures for him. He just had to make sure not to be noticed before the right moment. He still had much to learn about the uncommon group before doing something.

 

 

 

** ***** **

 

 

 

The door of a pension was pushed open and in, came two guards pulling a hooded woman by a chain. The clerk looked up from the notebook he'd been filling and at the sight of his new clients, bowed his head in respect, recognizing other kitsunes like him.

 

"Welcome, Sirs." He greeted, as the three approached the reception desk. "How may I help you?"

 

"We need a room for three." The taller guard requested.

 

"Including the lady?" The clerk questioned, eying the woman in curiosity.

 

The guard just nodded as their prisoner lowered her head further.

 

It wasn't long before they were being led to a room, the shorter of the guards pulling at the chain almost with violence; although he seemed to be putting up a fight against a passive prey.

Once inside their room, he proceeded to chaining their prisoner to a bed while the older stayed by the door.

 

"Bring us dinner in the room." Said guard demanded from the clerk who just nodded before bowing and excusing himself from the room.

 

"Honestly," the shorter one spoke, pulling the female's hood off her head. "I expected more of a resistance from you. After all, you're a legend..."

 

Luna didn't even blink at the provocation.

 

"Leaver her alone, Baekhyun." The other guard said.

 

"Give me a break Chanyeol, I don't understand why we should treat this one any differently." Baekhyun declared, taking off his coat and throwing it on the empty bed by the one he'd chained Luna to.

 

"Despite everything, she's still the Chief's daughter." Chanyeol reasoned. "We have direct orders."

 

Baekhyun scoffed.

 

"She's a traitor and a murderer." He said, spite in his voice. "Sir Jungsoo died because of her, as did our Captain."

 

Chanyeol huffed.

 

"You were just a child back then, don't act like you have any idea of what happened but what you've been told."

 

As he said that, the taller male approached Luna and untied her hands.

 

Although the past centuries, she'd been presented to the other kitsunes as a dangerous criminal, he knew that was far from the truth.

 

He'd always looked up to her and Onew, saw them like the parents he never had. Despite their quarrel with each other, both had always treated him not as a poor orphan, but as a child with potential that only needed to be taken care of.

 

He had just entered the Guarded Forces when things had started getting out of hand. Suddenly, his role models had been declared traitors and had eloped from the Community. And he had found himself forced to chase them down, as if they were actual criminals. Which, in all honesty, he never believed to be true.

 

"What are you doing?!" Baekhyun exclaimed, walking back towards them.

 

"It's fine, she's not going to run away." The older male said.

 

"How do you know?! She's a cr-"

 

"Finish that sentence, and I swear you're the one I'll tie up."

 

Luna reached out to seize his hand. "Chanyeol, it's alright, tie me back... don't get yourself into trouble."

 

These were the first words she had spoken since they had captured her and Chanyeol just looked at her in astonishment before lowering his gaze. He was ashamed to be mistreating one of the first persons to have ever treated him as an equal.

 

"So, you _do_ speak." Baekhyun said, crossing his arms over his chest. "How does it feel like to know your end is near?"

 

"Shut up, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol ordered, getting impatient with the younger.

 

"Why are you so protective of her?" The shorter inquired, frowning at him.

 

But Chanyeol didn't answer, instead he looked back at Luna.

 

"I'm sorry noona... If I could do something..."

 

The woman shook her head, reaching out to touch his cheek.

 

"It's not your fault." She stated, with a small smile. "You're just doing your job... you've grown up well..."

 

Baekhyun had like a revelation.

 

"You know each other..." he said looking between them and then stopping his gaze on Chanyeol. "Now I understand why you've been acting so weird since we left home.”

 

The older male sighed, looking back at his colleague with tiredness in his eyes. Yet, before he could say anything, someone knocked on the door.

 

“Open the door.” he told the shorter male, who rolled his eyes at him but did as told.

 

When he did, the same clerk that had welcomed them, pushed a cart with their dinner, inside the room.

 

"Do you need anything else?" He asked, stopping said cart in the center of the room.

 

"That will be all. Thank you." Baekhyun said, fishing in his pocket for some change for the man.

 

"Thank you.” the clerk said, accepting the tip. “If you'd excuse me..."

 

And with that, he was out, closing the door behind him on his way.

 

Chanyeol then proceeded to the cart and started putting their meal on the table in the middle of the room.

 

"Come noona," he called Luna. "you need to eat."

 

She just shook her head.

 

"I'm not hungry Chan, but thank you."

 

Said male frowned.

 

"Noona–"

 

"Leave her." Baekhyun intervened. "If she doesn't want to, then she doesn't want to."

 

It was obvious on his face that he was enjoying to pester their prisoner and Chanyeol wasn't sure how much longer he'd take it.

Baekhyun had always been the provoking type. He knew his position as a guard let him get away with many things and he loved benefiting from that.

 

Luna, on the other hand, didn't care about the poking. To say she'd been prepared for this moment would be an understatement. She'd known they would find her eventually, and that she wouldn't be treated as well as she used to be as the Chief's daughter. Still, when they invaded her house, she hadn't resisted and let herself be captured.

The only thing she actually regretted from all of that, was that she'd had to leave Taemin alone. But she knew her son could take care of himself; she just hoped he wouldn't set off in a quest for her. She trusted he knew better and that he'd know it was time to definitely leave everything behind. Including her. He'd wasted enough of his lifetime tending to her, and it was time he started to care for himself.

 

"Noona, we still have a few days ahead, you should eat to gather some strength." Chanyeol tried again.

 

"I'll be fine, Chan. Don't worry about me." Luna replied, sitting on the bed and resting her head back against the headboard.

 

The taller guard wanted to insist, but he knew she'd made her mind up and that there was nothing he could do about it.

So instead, he uncovered the food and motioned Baekhyun he could eat. As they did, a heavy silence fell over them for long minutes, Chanyeol occasionally stealing glances at the woman who now sat on the bed with her eyes closed, as if she was completely peaceful in that situation.

The calm she sported was disconcerting and he wondered whether she actually knew what awaited for her in the Community.

 

"I'm curious about something." Baekhyun stated suddenly, looking in Luna's direction.

 

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol called, a warning in his voice.

 

But the smaller one didn't give regards to the disguised threat.

 

"What did it feel like?" He asked. "How did killing your own grandfather feel like?"

 

Luna opened her eyes, but never looked at the guards across from her. Instead she stared at a spot on the floor in front of her.

 

So, that was what her crimes had been told to be?

 

"She didn't do it." Chanyeol intervened, glaring at Baekhyun.

 

Indeed, she hadn't killed her grandfather. That didn't mean he hadn't been killed _because_ of her.

 

 

** **~ 22** ** ** **6** ** ** **years ago ~** **

 

 

_ _Luna sat with her knees held to her chest and head resting against the insalubrious wall of her cell, eyes closed and one of her hands resting on the slight swell of her stomach; as she tried reassuring herself and her baby that they would be fine._ _

 

_ _Yet, she knew she was only trying to fool herself a little more, trying to believe in a nonexistent chance of escaping._ _

_ _She'd been thrown in that cell in what felt like_ _ _ _an_ _ _ _eternity and she wondered how much longer it would take for her to be put to trial, if there was any whatsoever._ _

 

_ _She knew that being with a human like she had, was not only considered a crime, but perceived as a sin by her kind._ _

 

_ _She felt tears swelling under the lids of her eyes at the thought._ _ _ _What would Hyukjae think when she didn't return to him? Would he come looking for her? She hoped not, not so much because she feared for his life – she knew that despite everything, Hyukjae would be seen as victim in this all – but simply because she didn't want him to know the circumstances of her death._ _

 

_ _Swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat and blinking the tears away, she forced herself to keep from dwelling too much on her predicament. But it was so hard... she had never imagined she would ever be treated like a vulgar criminal._ _

 

_ _In the time she'd been trapped_ _ _ _in the dungeon_ _ _ _, she'd had no one for visitor but the guard that occasionally passed in front of her cell during his rounds. And she couldn't help but to dwell on that fact._ _

 

_ _She was indeed a_ _ _ _sinner_ _ _ _in everyone's eyes. Including in her family's._ _

 

_ _To think her own father would've been able to order her arrest was still too hard to accept. Then again, he wasn't the Chief for nothing._ _ _ _She reasoned to comfort herself that her father_ _ _ _had to stay firm on his positions and make sure their laws were respected. Even if for that, he had to use his own daughter as an example._ _

 

_The clicking sound of metal suddenly jolted_ _ _Luna off her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked towards the bars of her cell, only to be surprised at seeing her best friend standing there, fiddling with the lock._ _

 

_“_ _ _Yesung?” she whispered out, with a slight frown as she unfolded her legs and rose from the make-shift bed she'd been on._ _

 

_“_ _ _Hey...” the older male murmured back. “are you alright?”_ _

 

_ _Luna nodded, though she didn't understand what was going on._ _

 

_“_ _ _What are you doing here?" she whispered._ _

 

_ _"I'm getting you out." He replied._ _

 

_ _"What?!"_ _

 

_ _"I can't explain now. Just come."_ _

 

_ _As he said that, Yesung fiddled a little more with the cell's door and pulled it open, grimacing slightly as the metal screeched under the sudden movement._ _

 

_ _Luna hesitated._ _

 

_ _"Come!" The older male pressed as he held out a hand for her._ _

 

 _ _Gulping down, the__ _ _vixen__ __grabbed__ _ _his hand.__

 

_ _Instantly, Yesung started pulling her through the dim lit corridors of the extensive dungeon. The only noise that could be heard were the crackling of the flames on the torches hanging on the walls and their steps._ _

 

_ _She couldn't_ _ _ _help_ _ _ _but notice on their way, how empty the other cells were. It was as if she was the only prisoner being held in that place and she wondered whether it was because of the lack of criminality in their society or because the criminals once held there, had already all received their sentences._ _

 

_ _Just like she would._ _

 

_“_ _ _How are we even getting out?” Luna asked, looking around, worried that at any moment a guard would notice them._ _

 

_“_ _ _There's a secret passage that leads us directly outside the village.” Yesung replied, pulling her through a sharp turn right._ _

 

_ _A few minutes later, they found themselves climbing up narrow stairs that seemed to never end and finally, as they emerged from the small opening at the top, Yesung pulled her towards a carriage that waited for them. As they were installed, he_ _ _ _grabbed_ _ _ _the horse's leashes and snapped them a few times._ _

 

_ _As they started moving forward, Luna couldn't hold her anguish anymore._ _

 

_ _"Where are you taking me?" She asked the man._ _

 

_ _"Back to Hyukjae.” Yesung replied. “You're going to the human world."_ _

 

_ _"What?" She asked. "But my grandfather... he'll know..."_ _

 

_ _Yesung smiled._ _

 

_ _"Don't worry, by the time he gets to the portal, you'll be long gone."_ _

 

_ _Luna wasn't so sure. Her grandfather was a powerful kitsune. He could be anywhere he wanted in the blink of an eye._ _

 

_ _"Besides," Yesung went on. "we don't have much options, do we? You won't be able to make it to the main portal in your condition."_ _

 

_ _As he said that, he eyed the small bump of her stomach and Luna bite at her lower-lip, resting a hand on the swell. Yesung was right, just the fight it'd take to flee the kitsune territory would be rough enough on her, but looking for the main portal would be_ _ _ _even_ _ _ _worse._ _ _ _The mystical passage was never on the same place for too long and chasing it down could take days, weeks even._ _

 

_ _That, hoping her grandfather didn't close it as soon as they noticed she was gone._ _

 

_ _She had to take her chances. If only for her child to have a chance to live._ _

 

_ _"You'll be fine." Yesung said, as Luna hugged herself in a protective way. “There's a blanket in the back, cover yourself, we wouldn't want you sick now, would we?”_ _

 

_ _She smiled slightly, doing as instructed. Yesung had always taken care of her like she was his sister and she'd forever be thankful for his caring ways. Even now, when everyone had turned their backs on her, he was there, trying to help._ _

 

_ _Long minutes passed as they progressed in silence, when finally they could see their destination._ _

 

_ _The clearing where the portal of their territory was located, was wide and empty, except for two rocks that stood at the center, only separated by a few meters, marking the delimitation of the portal._ _

 

_ _Any normal being could have missed the spot if it weren't for the heavy energy that emanated from the mythical passage._ _

 

_ _Luna frowned as she saw the two kitsunes that guarded the portal laying unconscious and tied together by a thick rope._ _

 

_“_ _ _You did that?” she asked Yesung as he brought the carriage to a stop._ _

 

_ _He shook his head._ _

 

_“_ _ _Listen, Luna... I want you to keep calm, okay?” he asked. “Someone's helping us.”_ _

 

_ _The woman frowned. She didn't like the expression Yesung bore as he stated that._ _

 

_“_ _ _Who?” she asked, suspicious._ _

 

_ _Yesung sighed, getting off the carriage and helping her out._ _

 

_“_ _ _Who, Yesung?” Luna insisted as she set feet on the ground._ _

 

_“_ _ _Onew.”_ _

 

_ _Her heart skipped a beat and Luna shook her head. Yesung couldn't be serious. Onew was the last person she'd imagine to try to help. Not after what he'd done._ _

 

_“_ _ _No.” she said. “It's his fault all of this is happening in the first place!”_ _

 

_ _Yesung_ _ _ _held_ _ _ _her by the shoulders, trying to keep her calm._ _

 

_“_ _ _I know... but he regrets_ _ _ _what he did_ _ _ _... he wants to help.”_ _

 

_ _But Luna didn't want his help. Onew and her had never_ _ _ _really_ _ _ _had a very good relationship and the fact he'd always been her father's favorite didn't help improve that. In fact, things had only gotten worse between them when it was announced they were supposed to be mates._ _

 

_ _While Onew had shown little to no disapproval for the measure, Luna had never been able to accept it. Not when it was obvious her father was doing that because he wanted Onew as his successor instead of her or her sister._ _

 

_ _But that was far from what she held Onew responsible for. If only he hadn't denounced her. Told her father about her escapades and Hyukjae, she would've been able to find a solution to the situation._ _

 

_ _But Onew was too selfish to care, unable to look farther than his own petty needs._ _

 

_“_ _ _Come on,” Yesung urged her. “he should be back in an instant.”_ _

 

_“_ _ _How can you trust him?” Luna asked, freeing herself from his grasp._ _

 

_“_ _ _He's my brother,” the elder replied, with a small sad smile. “despite everything he's done, I know him and he's not evil. He wants to right his wrongs Luna, give him a chance to.”_ _

 

_ _Before the woman could answer however, Yesung sucked in a deep painful breath before his eyes rolled back and he fell limp to the ground._ _

 

_ _Shocked, Luna didn't react, neither to her best friend that now laid unconscious on the ground in front of her, nor to the man standing before her._ _

 

_ _"Let's go." Onew said, throwing a small bloodied_ _ _ _dagger_ _ _ _to the ground._ _

 

_ _"What did you do?!" Luna exclaimed, trying to squat down to Yesung, but being stopped by Onew._ _

 

_ _"He'll be fine." He said, taking her hand and pulling her forcefully towards the portal. "We can't afford anyone thinking he was involved in your escape."_ _

 

_ _"Let go!" Luna cried out, wriggling in his grasp. "He's your brother! How could you?! He was just defending you and you come and stab him?!"_ _

 

_ _Onew stopped in his tracks and faced her._ _

 

_ _"I told you he'll be fine. It's just so when the authorities get here he won't be suspected. Or else, he'll be demoted of his position as captain."_ _

 

_ _A slap to the face responded his explanations and he grit his teeth at the sharp pain. He knew that slap wasn't only for what he'd just done to his brother._ _

 

_ _"Luna..." he spoke looking back at her. "I know you hate me. And you have reasons to... but I'm trying to help for once. We need to get you out of here, before_ _ _ _Sir_ _ _ _Jungsoo gets here. I had to go get the human, so he takes care of you; your grandfather has probably already sensed it."_ _

 

_ _Luna blinked her tears away._ _

 

_ _"Why?" She croaked out. "Why help now?"_ _

 

_ _Onew bit at his lower-lip, looking down._ _

 

_ _"I didn't know you were expecting when I told your father about the human... I was so angry when I caught you with that man... I–" he_ _ _ _stopped talking_ _ _ _and clenched his jaw, before going on. "If everything had gone as planned... this child you're carrying... I'd be its father... I can't bear the thought of stripping that baby from a chance_ _ _ _of_ _ _ _living."_ _

 

_ _He also couldn't bear the thought that the one he loved could be killed because of his impulsiveness and selfishness._ _

 

_ _"I don't believe you." Luna stated, glaring at him._ _

 

_ _"I don't need you to." Onew retorted. "Just do as I say and you'll be fine."_ _

 

_ _As he said that, he_ _ _ _grabbed_ _ _ _her hand once more and pulled her to the front of the portal._ _

 

_ _"The human is waiting for you at the other side. Go, befo–"_ _

 

_ _A hard gush of wind hit them, and from nowhere, a man_ _ _ _appeared_ _ _ _in front of them._ _

 

_ _His jovial face bore a stern expression as he looked at them. Anyone could've mistaken him for a young man in the prime of life, but his impassive eyes gave away how old he actually was. They held no gleam, as if the thousands of years he'd lived had made so nothing more could surprise or cause him any kind of strong emotion._ _ _ _As if he'd seen everything_ _ _ _there was to be seen in the world_ _ _ _._ _

 

_ _"Going somewhere?" he asked._ _

 

_ _Luna snapped her head in the direction of the voice, feeling her heart_ _ _ _sink to her stomach_ _ _ _upon recognizing her grandfather's voice._ _

 

_ _Onew promptly stood in front of her, as if to shield her from the Eldest Kitsune._ _

 

_ _"Go." He whispered to her._ _

 

_ _And in fright, she did. She took one step backwards, then another and one more, but never reached the portal_ _ _ _as she intended_ _ _ _. Instead, she kept retreating._ _

 

_“_ _ _It's gone...” she whispered, turning around only to note what she already knew. “He closed it."_ _

 

_ _Now all her chances of escaping were gone._ _

 

_ _"Come child," Jungsoo called, holding out a hand in their direction. "we don't need anyone making a fuss because you're not in your cell now, do we?"_ _

 

_ _Luna pressed her lips in a tight line, fighting the tears back. Just as she was about to take a step towards her grandfather however, Onew extended an arm in front of her, preventing her from moving forward._ _

 

_ _"Onew..."_ _

 

_ _"Open it." He demanded Jungsoo, his voice bearing a menacing tone._ _

 

_ _The Eldest laughed._ _

 

_“_ _ _You really think you can give me orders, boy?" The Eldest asked. "Don't forget you're not the Chief yet. And you'll never be after this. If you don't want any more trouble, let Luna go."_ _

 

_ _"Open the portal." Onew tried once more. "Let her be free."_ _

 

_ _In response, Jungsoo squinted his eyes ever so slightly, as if ticked off by the younger male's words._ _

 

_ _"She must pay for her_ _ _ _sins_ _ _ _." He stated flatly._ _

 

_ _Onew let out a small trembling breath, before turning his head to the side, so Luna could see his face._ _

 

_ _"Don't move from here.” he told her. “When I tell you to cross the portal, you do as I say, okay? I have a plan.”_ _

 

_ _"What are talking about?" Luna asked, worried her grandfather would lose patience. “The portal's gone...”_ _

 

_ _"Just do as I say for once. Please?" Onew requested._ _

 

_ _Luna didn't know why, but something told her it was better to obey._ _

 

_ _"Okay..." she replied._ _

 

_ _Onew's eyes held a grim gleam that contrasted greatly with the smile he served her at her response._ _

 

_ _"Forgive me..." he then said._ _

 

_ _But she didn't have time to ponder further on his words, as Onew launched forward, towards her grandfather, only to be caught mid-air and be thrown to the ground in a loud cracking sound._ _

_ _She watched in shock, unable to move as Jungsoo held the younger down, hand on his throat as Onew sucked in strangled breaths._ _

 

_ _"Stop!" Luna yelled. "Please grandfather... you're going to kill him."_ _

 

_ _"He'll have deserved it."_ _

 

_ _"Please... don't... I'll come with you... just let him go."_ _

 

_ _Despite what she constantly said about_ _ _ _hat_ _ _ _ing_ _ _ _Onew,_ _ _ _she couldn't forget who the man had been for her and, even though he was responsible for the things happening now, the last thing_ _ _ _she wanted_ _ _ _was for_ _ _ _him_ _ _ _to_ _ _ _d_ _ _ _ie_ _ _ _._ _

 

_ _"..._ _ vitae _ _..."_ _

 

_ _Jungsoo looked at Onew in surprise as the younger started chanting in an unknown language, his eyes yellow and shining brighter as he did._ _

 

_ _The Eldest widened his eyes, and made a movement back, only to notice he couldn't detach himself from Onew._ _

 

_ _"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed. "Stop this madness!"_ _

 

_ _But the younger kitsune wouldn't listen. Instead, he kept chanting looking right at the elder, although it was like he wasn't seeing him._ _

 

_ _"Witch_ _ _ _ery_ _ _ _..." Jungsoo panted out, as if he was suddenly short on breath. "How... dare you..."_ _

 

_ _Onew suddenly shifted language._ _

 

_ " _ I am master of your mind and your powers are mine. _ " _

 

_ _Jungsoo grunted but seemed to resist the obvious control Onew was acquiring of him._ _

 

_ _"I'll teach you a lesson, boy." The Eldest spoke through gritted teeth, as he rose a hand in the air, finger-like claws ready to strike. "No one... takes control of me."_ _

 

_ _And as he said that, he brought his hand down, aiming at the younger's chest._ _

 

_ " _ I'll take your mind. I'll take your life. _ " _

 

_ _Jungsoo's hand suddenly stopped just a few inches above Onew's_ _ _ _torso_ _ _ _._ _

 

_ _"What have you done...?"_ _

 

_ _The Eldest couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a thousand chains held onto his limbs, preventing him from moving. And his mind was like trapped in a turmoil of nonsensical thoughts with Onew's voice echoing in the background, reciting over and over the same enchantment._ _

 

_ _The younger kitsune then_ _ _ _grabbed_ _ _ _the elder's hand that held onto his neck and freed himself from the firm grasp before pushing himself up._ _

 

_ _"Open the portal." He ordered once more._ _

 

_ _Just as Jungsoo was about to protest however, he surprised himself squatting down and touching the ground, ready to obey the order he'd been given._ _

 

_ _"Onew... what are you doing?"_ _

 

_ _Luna_ _ _ _wasn't foreign to the fact Onew could use magic, but even then she_ _ _ _didn't understand how_ _ _ _it_ _ _ _was possible_ _ _ _for him to dominate Jungsoo like that_ _ _ _. Her grandfather was the most powerful kitsune alive, he was the only one to detain the ability of opening portals between worlds. Onew overpowering him was just impossible._ _

 

_“_ _ _You fool.” Jungsoo spat, obviously fighting to regain control over himself. “Witchcraft has a price, boy. You will die.”_ _

 

_ _Onew looked at Luna, exhaustion craved on his features, as if he'd just put on a strenuous effort._ _

 

_ _"I'm getting you free." He told Luna, ignoring Jungsoo's warning as he set a hand on the elder's shoulder._ _

 

_“_ _ _Open it.” he ordered for the last time._ _

 

_ _And forced to, Jungsoo did._ _

 

_ _The air around them shifted and the atmosphere became heavier before there was a flash of light behind Luna and the concentrated energy of the portal started weighing on them again._ _

_ _Onew grimaced, as if he were putting up a great effort. He looked at Luna, who'd turned around to watch the translucent and wavering surface of the freshly opened passage._ _

 

_“_ _ _Go.” Onew told her._ _

 

_ _She looked back at him, crossing gazes with the older male only to notice his eyes s_ _ _ _lowly_ _ _ _losing their yellow-ish gleam._ _

 

_“_ _ _Go, now.” he repeated._ _

 

_“_ _ _What about you?”_ _

 

_“_ _ _Don't worry about me. You need to leave now. I won't hold it much longer... go... please...”_ _

 

_ _And with a lump in her throat, she threw her fiance a last glance._ _

 

_ _"Thank you." She said, before walking through the portal._ _

 

_ _As she emerged at the other side, she was met with Hyukjae pacing back and forth in front of the passage, holding a fire-lamp in his left hand and ruffling his red hair with the other._ _

_ _When he noticed her presence however, he stopped on his tracks, a relieved smile appearing on his lips as he ran to her, engulfing her small body into his arms._ _

 

_ _Luna wrapped her own around his waist. Inhaling in his scent, only then noticing to what extent she'd missed him. Yet, even though she was happy to be there with him, a part of herself was still at the other side of the portal, wondering what would happen to Onew from then on._ _

 

_“_ _ _I was so worried... that man, Onew... he said you were being held prisoner...” Hyukjae said, stepping back to cup her face with his free hand. “Are you fine? Did they hurt you?”_ _

 

_ _The woman shook her head, leaning into the gentle touch of his hand on her cheek._ _

 

_ _Still, she felt unable to say a word, for fear her voice would give in her anguish._ _

 

_ _Onew had looked so weak despite the powerful show he'd put on, and what her grandfather had said still echoed in her mind, like a plaguing warning._ _ _ _What would be the price Onew would have to pay for his deeds?_ _

 

_“_ _ _Come... let me take you home.”_ _

 

_ _She couldn't go. She had to do something for Onew, at least make sure he'd be fine._ _

 

_“_ _ _Wait...” she croaked out. “I need... I need to do something first.”_ _

 

_ _She didn't give her lover time to protest as she turned back around and crossed the portal again. But as soon as she was back to where she'd left Onew and Jungsoo, she regretted her decision, her whole body freezing at the sight that greeted her._ _

 

_ _"Luna!" Hyukjae called, following behind her._ _

 

_ _He too stopped on his tracks however._ _

 

_ _Alarmed by the name he'd just heard, Onew lifted his head from Jungsoo's bloodied corpse, his mouth dripping with the Elder's blood._ _

 

_ _"Luna..." he whispered._ _

 

_ _Shame invad_ _ _ _ed_ _ _ _him at the idea his beloved was witnessing him paying the price of his deeds. But he had no time to dwell on it._ _

 

_ _"Go back." He ordered in a stronger voice, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. "He's dying. The portal will close at his last breath."_ _

 

_ _But only one thing seemed to linger in the woman's mind._ _

 

_ _"What did you do..."_ _

 

_ _He should've been used to her accusing stare by then, yet it still hurt like a slap on the face._ _

 

_ _"Human.” He called, looking at Hyukjae. “Take her back. Now. He's almost gone."_ _

 

_ _And Hyukjae didn't need to be told twice. He seized Luna's trembling hand and pulled her back through the portal._ _

 

_ _The last image she saw, was that of Onew lowering his head back into the wound in her grandfather's stomach._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, it took me a while to get on editing the chapter with finals and all... I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!  
> Thank you for leaving kudos, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of the story so far! ^^


	7. Of A Fox That Got Tricked And A Voice In A Werewolf's Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long time it's been taking me to update, when I get to editing the chapters I tend to get lazy >_

**W** hen Onew woke up, the sun wasn't out yet and night still reigned around them. The fire they'd made had long died and from its ashes, two thin threads of smoke fluctuated in the air.

He sat up after a while, looking around at his sound asleep journey companions, wondering what exactly had gotten into him to come with them.

 

And then he laid his eyes on Taemin. Luna's son.

 

It felt odd, to see the grown up version of the baby he'd seen his beloved cradle with so much love so many years back.

 

Back then he'd been regretful of how things had turned out to be and today, although he still regretted the different paths they'd taken, he knew he could have never done anything about it. If he trusted what he'd learned in the past, everything had been fated to happen that way.

 

Still, he wondered what things would've been like, had everything gone the way they had been planned. Would he still have discovered all the dirty secrets he now knew of his own species? Would he still be the Chief's favorite? Would he and Luna have married? Would Taemin have been _his_ son? And most important of all, his brother... would Yesung still be alive?

 

Those were questions he had constantly asked himself for the past two centuries, and for which he knew he would never have the answers to.

 

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice how the sky started to progressively turn clearer, nor did he notice one of his companions stirring awake.

 

"Good morning."

 

He jolted slightly and looked up to see Jonghyun sitting up, as he brushed sleep off his eyes.

 

"Good morning." He replied.

 

They stared at each other for a while before Onew averted his eyes to a spot on the ground in front of him.

 

"Something's bothering you." The werewolf stated.

 

Onew frowned, not sure how he should react to the comment.

 

"Er... no." He denied nonetheless.

 

Jonghyun smiled.

 

"I have this skill..." the werewolf said, running a hand through his deep brown locks. "I can easily tell when someone's uneasy."

 

Onew chuckled.

 

"That's not a skill."

 

Jonghyun shrugged.

 

"Well, it's pretty accurate anyway." He said before marking a pause as he assessed Onew's posture. "But I guess it's not my business what you're so worried about."

 

The renegade looked at the werewolf and served him a small apologetic smile.

 

"Sorry..."

 

Jonghyun just shook his head to dismiss the words.

 

"I think we should gather our things, it's almost time to leave."

 

With a small nod, Onew did as suggested, happy to busy his mind with something else.

 

He'd barely been able to sleep, drifting in and off of slumber as his mind wandered all night to all the possible things that could go wrong in their trip. The reasonable part of himself kept reminding him that he wasn't only risking his life in that journey, but also putting in danger all he'd fought to protect for the past two centuries.

 

Yet, something told him he'd made the right choice to come. Maybe in the end, like he'd told Taemin, it was only a matter of time before he was found and captured too. He knew for a fact something big was going on in the Community and it was no secret he and Luna were the two most wanted criminals of their society.

 

It was disturbing to take notice of the slight relief that invaded him at the thought that maybe his long battle was finally coming to an end.

 

He took in a deep breath and shook his head, raising from his spot and starting towards Taemin, just as Jonghyun went on to wake his brother.

 

“Hey kiddo,” he called, squatting down and slightly shaking the younger by his shoulder. “wake up, the sun's rising. We'll be leaving soon.”

 

Taemin stirred and fluttered his eyes open.

 

“Onew?”

 

The elder smiled.

 

“Good morning.” he greeted. “Get ready, we're lifting camp.”

 

Still in a daze, Taemin nodded and pushed himself up as Onew got back on his feet and walked to the shore of the river to freshen up.

 

Taemin watched the renegade go, mind still clouded by sleep. And as he slowly emerged from his slumberous state, he d ecid ed it was a good idea to  freshen up as well. So he rose from his spot and walked to the water,  squatting down by it and reach ing in to splash some of the cold liquid on his face.

 

As he rubbed his wet hands on his face, a strange impression invaded him and he rose his head, alerted by the sensation. He looked around, looking for the source of his discomfort, but saw nothing but trees, ground and water.

He threw a glance at his companions, trying to see if either seemed to be alerted by anything, but none seemed to have caught on any strange happening.

 

With a small purse of his lips, he tried dismissing the weird impression and went back to getting ready.

 

"Why are you undressing?" He asked as he approached the small group and saw Minho and Jonghyun starting to take their clothes off.

 

"We're shifting." The taller one replied. "You two should too, so we can cover more ground."

 

Onew watched as Taemin hesitated.

 

“Oh...”

 

The two werewolves seemed about ready go on with their plan, but Onew kept watching Taemin.

 

“They're right, it's going to be faster if we shift.” he told the redhead.

 

"Of course." The redhead stated, looking conflicted. “Go on, I'll follow on my legs.”

 

“Why don't you shift too?” Minho asked, eying him weirdly.

 

Taemin pressed his lips in a tight line. “I– I can't.”

 

"What do you mean?" Jonghyun inquired.

 

The redhead hesitated once more before making up his mind. If he was really going to make that journey with these werewolves, might as well tell them why exactly he was doing so.

Taking in a deep breath, he reached around his neck and took off the necklace he wore. Instantly, a new scent hit the group and both werewolves stared at Taemin in shock.

 

"You're human?!" The eldest of the two exclaimed.

 

Onew stared at the small chain the younger held, only now noticing its presence. And as he recognized the magic stone hanging on it he understood why. The citrine, stone of the fibbers, concealed Taemin's human side.

 

Suddenly, things seemed to be much clearer. That explained why, when the younger had crossed the portal two nights ago, he hadn't been able to identify the boy on the first try, and why his smell was so similar to Luna's.

 

"Only half." Taemin said before wearing the necklace again.

 

Minho stared at the redhead, not sure why he felt relieved at the information.

 

Although, from the conversation he'd heard Taemin and Onew have at the renegade's den, he had figured Taemin's family was complicated, it had never crossed his mind the boy wasn't a full-breed.

 

"My father was human." Taemin informed. "My mother is being put to trial for having mated with him and given birth to me."

 

_See, he's not one of them_ , the wolf told Minho.  _He's just a victim like Yun._

 

_Don't compare him to Yun._

 

The werewolf then took into consideration what the redhead had just said and frowned. His thoughts going to the cub he'd lost along with his mate.

 

No birth should be considered a crime.

 

"I can't shift because my human nature prevails over my kitsune inheritance." Taemin informed. "But go ahead, all of you. I can keep up."

 

"I'll keep you company." Onew said. "Besides, someone needs to carry our bags."

 

Jonghyun put his shirt back on.

 

"Me too." He stated. "Minho's boring. I rather be able to talk to someone else."

 

Minho rolled his eyes, but dressed back.

 

"We'll get less attention like this." He justified as the other three looked at him curiously.

 

Taemin repressed a smile. He'd honestly expected the two werewolves to react more aggressively to his nature, as for what he knew, their species also forbid the mating with other species. He felt relieved the news had been accepted without any burst of anger or revulsion.

 

Yet his attention was pulled from the relief, back to the strange impression he'd felt earlier as it hit him again. But he tried ignoring it, telling himself to stop worrying over nothing.

 

"Let's go." Onew said.

 

Once more, they started following Onew's lead as Jonghyun asked questions about their journey's purpose.

 

But Taemin only listened to the talk with half-ears and answered with monosyllables. He was too distracted by the strange impression of being observed to actually focus on anything else. Even as he tried to ignore it, it was stronger than him, it plagued his mind. And yet, he was still unable to pin-point what it was or where it came from.

 

He threw a look back, squinting his eyes, yet saw nothing but trees and leaves.

 

"Something wrong?" Onew asked.

 

He shook his head. He didn't want to alert the others for nothing, even more so, if they weren't being followed at all.

 

But as they progressed, the sensation only became stronger.

 

Taemin frowned, it was like whatever was following them was being concealed by some kind of barrier, which made it impossible to smell or hear it. But he didn't need his five senses to feel the presence, the creature's loud mind was enough to have him on alert.

 

That being felt anticipation, thrill even, to be there.

 

The redhead tried focusing on it, sure he could use the creature's emotions to his advantage and open a path to its memories. As he did, it wasn't long before the first memories came to him.

 

 

 

_There was a reflection in a mirror._

 

_An intriguing image on the reflecting surface._

 

 _Two werewolves and two kitsunes, walking in the woods._ The four of them _._

 

 

 

Yet, even as he tried focusing on the creature, only pieces of memories appeared to him. It would've been so much easier for him if he was facing the being, or if he even knew where or what it was.

 

“By the way, Taemin, how old are you? Do you age like humans or–” Jonghyun interrupted himself as he noticed the redhead wasn't paying attention to him. 

 

“Taemin?” he called, bending forward slightly to have a better look of the younger. “Hello, is anyone inside?”

 

He snapped his fingers in front of the redhead's face, chuckling as the younger jolted in surprise.

 

“uh... sorry. I was distracted.” Taemin said. 

 

Jonghyun hummed, with a blase expression.

 

“Tell us if we bore you, we can try to be more entertaining.” he said, the hint of a smile on his lips.

 

But the redhead wasn't listening anymore and Minho couldn't help but frown at the half-breed's strange behavior.

 

_Something's bothering him_ , the wolf spoke. 

 

_How do you know?_ Minho asked the beast, incredulous at the confidence with which the canine had asserted that. 

 

_I just do_ , the wolf replied,  _you can feel it too_ .

 

_I don't feel anything_ , Minho denied.

 

But the truth was that he did feel some kind of uneasiness, although he couldn't tell why. He refused, however, to believe it had anything to do with the redhead, like his wolf was asserting.

He looked back at the half-breed and noticed Onew was side-eying the younger as well. He too, seemed to have caught on that something was going on.

 

Taemin was still trying to pry something from their tracker's memories and that caused him to be distracted and slightly gauche in avoiding small obstacles on his way.

 

 

 

_"Where do you think you're going young man?"_

 

 

 

There was the memory of a woman, the creature's mother. He could feel the love the being held for her.

 

 

 

_"Out."_

 

 

 

A love the tracker seemed to try to hide at any cost but that brought Taemin no additional clue on who or what that creature was and pushed him to dig further into the stalker's mind.

 

 

 

_I'm going to mess with werewolves and kitsunes._

 

 

 

That thing had taken them for target for some reason, but that didn't help him discover what species their tracker was from, so he kept looking for the information, digging further into the creature's mind.

 

 

 

 

_"Come back before the Crimson Moon,'_ the memory of  the creature's mother spoke, from inside a house. _“I don't want you out there with the werewolves gone nuts."_

 

_"Yeah, yeah..."_ the tracker replied. 

 

_And he was gone. Ran out of the city and into the woods. His body slowly shifting forms as he walked amongst the trees._

 

 

 

Right then, he had the answer he was looking for. They were being followed by a gumiho.

 

“Taemin, what's wrong?” Onew finally asked, as the younger tripped on a fallen branch on the ground.

 

As the younger regained his balance, he turned his head to the side, in order to face the older male. When their eyes locked, he threw a quick, furtive glance to the left, in the direction of the path behind them, hoping Onew would get the message.

 

“Nothing.” he lied.

 

The renegade nodded.

 

“Be careful.” 

 

“Yeah...”

 

A few seconds passed.

 

_Are we being followed?_

 

Surprised at hearing Onew's voice in his head, Taemin rose a questioning eye-brow and glanced at the elder, but Onew was looking ahead, as if nothing was happening.

 

_I can't hear you, so clear your throat once if it's yes, twice if it's no,_ Onew went on.

 

The redhead looked ahead and cleared his throat once.

 

_Are you sure?_

 

The younger repeated the affirmative gesture.

 

_Do you know what it is?_

 

Another clear of throat.

 

“Are you alright Taemin?” Jonghyun asked, with a slight mocking tone. “You're not getting a cold, are you?”

 

The redhead looked at the werewolf with a small grimace, it was remotely impossible for him to get a cold.

 

“Very funny.” he replied. “I'm fine, thanks for the concern.”

 

_Do you feel a threat?_ Onew asked.

 

He wasn't sure how or why Taemin was the only one sensing anything, but he decided it would be a question for another time. They had to make up something to either lose their tracker or catch it.

He side-eyed the younger as he didn't reply and saw him shrug slightly, as if he wasn't sure of the answer to give.

 

_Minho, Jonghyun_ ...

 

The renegade called the werewolves and the both of them rose their heads at the voice in their minds. Jonghyun widening his eyes as he turned to look at Onew, surprised by the ability  while  Minho sighed, his grumpiness even more evident.

 

_Don't be so moody Min, it's important_ ...

 

Minho rolled his eyes.

 

_We're being followed_ , Onew informed the werewolves,  ignoring Minho's attitude ,  _I don't know how, but Taemin's the only one who can feel it. We need to do something_ .

 

Minho clenched his jaw and looked at the redhead by his side. The information Onew had shared making an idea pop in his mind.

 

_It's a bad idea_ , the wolf warned him.

 

_Shut up_ , he ordered the beast.

 

As he said that, he reached out and pushed the half-breed, who stumbled forward and avoided falling head first on the ground by very little.

 

The four stopped walking as Onew and Jonghyun stared at Minho in confusion.

 

“Are you nuts!?” The redhead yelled at him as he regained his balance and turned to face the werewolf.

 

“You got on my way, it was that or stepping on you.” Minho said, a smirk on his lips.

 

Taemin huffed in disbelief.

 

“You're getting on my nerves.” he said, glaring at the werewolf.

 

_Told you it was a bad idea_ , the wolf reminded.

 

Minho ignored it.

 

“Minho, stop being an idiot.” Jonghyun demanded, grabbing the younger by the arm.

 

“It's not me,” the taller male said, shaking his arm free from the grasp. “it's kitty here, who's having a fit.”

 

“Me?!” The redhead exclaimed. “You idiot have been acting like an ass since yesterday, and _I_ am the one throwing a  fit?!”

 

Taemin didn't understand why Minho was acting that way, even more in that situation where they had more important matters at hand, but he couldn't help the anger he felt. It had been piling up from the first day and now, it seemed to be blowing up.

 

“Yeah? Who started it?” Minho asked. “It's not like I don't have reasons to.”

 

Taemin huffed.

 

“Is that still about your mate?” he inquired, incredulously; and naively catching the bait Minho threw at him. “I told you I'm sorry, I couldn't have guessed that would've been what I'd find!”

 

There it was, the excuse Minho had been seeking for, to snap.

 

“Don't you talk about him.” he raged.

 

“You brought it up first!”

 

Onew and Jonghyun exchanged distraught glances, afraid the situation would get out of hand, but before they could do anything, Minho's breathing accelerated and his bones started cracking as he shifted.

 

The clothes he wore soon became shards of tissue on the ground as the imposing black wolf stood, growling in front of an infuriated Taemin.

 

The redhead was ready to fight if he needed to. To hell with whatever else there was to worry about, the werewolf had reached the limits and he was determined to make the canine understand that.

 

_Take over_ , Minho ordered his wolf.

 

_What?_ The beast asked, surprised.

 

_He can_ _feel_ _you, can't he?_ Minho inquired, for the first time admitting to the fact.  _Make him understand_ .

 

The wolf didn't get it, why Minho seemed so sure his plan would work, that Taemin would get what he meant to do, but it didn't question. It would take any opportunity it was given to communicate with the redhead.

 

“Minho, calm down, this is not the time!” 

 

But Onew's words met deaf ears as the beast took a step towards the half-breed.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Kibum watched with curiosity behind some trees as the scene unfolded.

 

He hadn't expected things to turn out the way they were going, yet couldn't feel more delighted about it.

 

It seemed that using these creatures' quarrel to his advantage would be easier than he'd thought it would be, seeing as how the tension had escalated so quickly and how fast the werewolf had snapped.

 

He observed, anticipating what would happen next as the lupine moved forward and threw himself at the redhead.

 

But his anticipation quickly left place to fright. His body freezing as he saw the imposing canine be seized by the kitsune and be thrown back, its body flying a few meters and, upon hitting the ground, sliding on it, dangerously in the direction of the tree behind which he was hidden.

 

He would have moved out of the way, but everything happened too fast, one second the werewolf was raising from the ground and the other, the beast's three companions were behind him. Trapping him in a semicircle.

 

The black wolf slowly joined his friends and Kibum could have sworn he'd seen a smirk form on the canine's muzzle.

 

So it had all been a plan to get him... the question was how? How did they even know he was there?

 

"Hi there!" The dark brown haired kitsune spoke, Onew, if he remembered clearly. "Sorry for the little stunt, our friend right here..."

 

He nodded towards the black werewolf.

 

"… loves putting on a show."

 

Kibum threw a side glance to the imposing creature.

 

The canine was thrice his size and he could bet one of his tails the wolf was as much strong.

 

He looked back at the three others, assessing each one of them.

 

The kitsune who had spoken bore a friendly gleam in his eyes, although Kibum could tell without hesitation the being was rather old and had seen and done things beyond his imagination. He looked too kind and Kibum had learned the hard way kindness was just another word for sheer perversion. He could feel the power emanating from the kitsune, and felt almost crushed by the energy.

 

The other kitsune... the human half-breed, seemed more preoccupied with the werewolf with whom he'd fought than he was about Kibum's presence there.

But even then, the gumiho had a feeling the creature wasn't completely not paying attention to him. Somehow, he felt invaded, almost naked in front of the redhead.

 

And finally the other werewolf. He stood in retreat, just staring at him. The playful, outspoken personality he'd seen the lupine sport since he'd started following them, seemed to have left place to a distant demeanor. But there was something savage in these eyes, something cold... as if he was able to do just about anything without showing a remote sign of emotion.

 

Kibum started wondering whether it had been a good idea to come after these beings. Somehow, now that they were face to face, they appeared much more imposing, almost threatening. He, in comparison, felt powerless and stripped of defense.

 

Still, that side of him that loved a challenge encouraged him to keep on.

 

"Don't worry, we don't mean you harm." Onew went on. "Why don't you shift so we can talk?"

 

Oh no he wouldn't. Even less with the black werewolf ready to jump at him.

 

A few seconds passed.

 

"Minho will shift too." The half-breed spoke, as if he knew what Kibum was thinking.

 

But the gumiho knew that was impossible... unless... He looked at the redhead, an idea popping in his mind, even though he quickly brushed it away. It was impossible for that thing to be able of such a feat.

Kibum observed as the black werewolf looked at Taemin, as if he were surprised by what he'd said but after a moment, reluctantly started his change. The gumiho was taken aback by the act, not expecting the beast to abide so easily to the suggestion.

 

A few seconds passed before Minho was back on human legs in his naked glory.

 

Kibum looked away, refusing to indulge in the indecent view.

 

"Ah... right... clothes..." Onew muttered as he started fumbling inside his bag.

 

He then took out a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a pair of snickers before tossing them to Minho. Kibum tilted his head to the side, there was no way these could have fit in the renegade's bag.

 

"Next time, remember to undress before going all beastly." The kitsune chastised.

 

The werewolf just rolled his eyes and started getting dressed, but Onew wasn't looking at him anymore. He was staring at Kibum with a smile on his lips.

 

"Now, it's your turn." He told the younger.

 

Kibum wouldn't have. But the kitsune's tone... something about it had him hesitating, taking into consideration the possibility of shifting and showing these strangers his most vulnerable form.

 

"Come on, don't be afraid." The kitsune went on.

 

And slowly he complied. Somehow, convinced he was indeed in friendly company, while his first instinct told him he should've ran away.

 

The small group watched the gumiho shift, his naked body instantly being covered by pieces of clothing as he did.

 

When he stood on his human form before them, his eyes slowly went from glowing amber to light brown, with freckles of gold in them.

 

He looked at each of the creatures in front of him, the calmness he'd felt just a few seconds ago fading and frantic thoughts invading his mind.

 

What had gotten into him? Why had he complied? What were his chances of escaping, if he needed to? Did he have any?

 

“It's alright, don't be afraid.” Onew spoke again, raising both hands in front of him in a surrendering manner. “We don't mean you harm...”

 

“Talk for yourself.” Minho intervened.

 

A glare was the response he got from the older fox.

 

“Don't pay attention to him, he's a grumpy wolf.” he then told the gumiho. “What's your name?”

 

The gumiho rather bite his tongue than tell the elder.

 

“Kibum.” 

 

As soon as the name slipped his tongue, he grit his teeth, unable to understand why he'd said it. It was like he wasn't master of himself anymore. That kitsune was using some ruse on him, that was the only explanation. But now that he was sure of that, he needed to figure out a way to resist it.

 

“Kibum... nice to meet you, I'm Onew.” the elder bowed his head slightly. “These are Jonghyun,” he showed the werewolf who stood in retreat. “Taemin,” he motioned the half-breed. “and you probably guessed the grumpy one is Minho.”

 

Kibum didn't react to the introductions, his mind running a mile per minute as the reasonable part of himself tried figuring a way out of that situation while his most adventurous side, tried convincing him that situation was a golden opportunity to get some action in his boring life.

 

"Why were you following us?" Taemin asked, his tone of voice the complete opposite to Onew's kind one.

 

Kibum looked at the half-breed, disliking the tone employed with him. If that abnormality thought he could talk to him like that, then he was going to hit a wall.

 

As the seconds dragged on and the gumiho didn't answer, Taemin grew impatient with the constant reminder that the longer they stayed there, the farther they were from finding his mother.

 

_Leave it to me_ , Onew said in his mind, _it won't do any good if you anger or scare him away._

 

The redhead bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from talking while Onew went back to his diplomatic ways.

 

“You see... Taemin has been feeling your presence for a little while behind us. We just want to know why you were there...”

 

“I wasn't following you, if that's what you're implying.” Kibum lied, although he knew his words were rid of any credibility. “I was walking in the same direction and happened to stumble on you.”

 

He felt dumb when the poor excuse left his lips.

 

“So you "stumbled" on us back in the river and decided to follow us from there to here?” Taemin asked, disbelief evident as he spoke.

 

Kibum grit his teeth. How did the half-breed know he'd been there for so long?

 

"I was intrigued..." he revealed. "One doesn't come across werewolves and kitsunes peacefully walking in each other's company everyday."

 

It wasn't that much of lie if he only omitted the part where he planned on using these creatures' centenary quarrel to his advantage.

 

Taemin squinted his eyes slightly. He didn't like that gumiho's attitude one bit. And his words were obviously lies, as he'd seen in his memories he'd taken a particular interest on their group, with the purpose of “messing” with them.

 

"I see..." Onew said, serving the other fox a smile.

 

Somehow, he wasn't so convinced by the words either.

 

"Well, we're all friends." He explained, still smiling. "I get that it might be hard to imagine, but not all of us hate each other."

 

Minho huffed, but got any snide comment he was ready to make, repressed as Jonghyun elbowed him in the ribs, choosing instead to glared at the elder.

 

“You're right.” Kibum said, a smile of his own on his lips. “It's hard to imagine...”

 

“It's true though...” Taemin said. “Now, if you'd excuse us, I believe we can all go our separated ways now.”

 

Kibum decided he didn't like the redhead. The hostility that emanated from the half-breed had him feeling challenged and he hated that, because he could never let go of a good challenge.

 

“It was nice meeting you.” Onew said, bowing his head the sightliest.

 

Kibum couldn't let that chance escape, although his initial plans to observe from the shadows before striking had been wasted, he believed he could still get something out of that situation.

 

“Can I come with you?” Kibum asked.

 

“I'm sorry?” Taemin inquired, raising an eye-brow in surprise.

 

Kibum shrugged.

 

“I'm bored... nothing ever happens around here...” he said, sliding his hands on the front pockets of his jeans. “I've been observing you for a little while... If I understand clearly you're all in for an adventure...”

 

Onew and Taemin exchanged a glance, but neither had the time to speak up.

 

“So you admit you've been stalking us?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Kibum cursed his big mouth, before shrugging with detachment.

 

“Well... I guess I'm caught. Although "stalk" is a rather negative word.” he replied. “I'm still curious though... so, can I come?”

 

“Forget it.” Minho said. “Go away before you get hurt.”

 

“Is that a threat?” Kibum asked.

 

“A warning.” the werewolf replied.

 

As he said that, he turned around.

 

“Let's go, we're wasting time here.” he addressed his companions.

 

“I'm sure you'll find something to busy yourself with.” Onew said, with a small smile.

 

Kibum wouldn't give up so easily.

 

"Be nice," he said as the others turned around and started walking back to the path they had been following before. "I won't get in your way, I promise."

 

"You already are." Taemin retorted, without looking back.

 

Kibum pressed his lips, ticked off by the way the redhead spoke to him. He definitely didn't like the half-breed.

 

But that wouldn't stop him. In just a few strides, he caught up to the group and started following them.

 

"That guy must be dumb." Minho remarked, annoyed by the creature's insistence.

 

"Certainly." Taemin agreed.

 

Jonghyun looked back at the gumiho that followed them. Not sure why he felt some sense of relief the fox was there.

 

_That's because h_ _e's yours._

 

He frowned and looked in Onew's direction in confusion.

 

"What did you say?" He asked.

 

Onew looked back at him, just as confused.

 

“What?”

 

“You told me he's 'mine'.” Jonghyun said. “Who is mine?”

 

“I didn't say that...” Onew replied, with a slight frown.

 

“I just heard you, in my head.” Jonghyun retorted, taping at his temple with his index finger and stopping on his tracks.

 

He was not amused by that. It was enough with the uneasiness he'd been feeling since he'd laid eyes on that gumiho.  A lthough he didn't get why Onew would  tell him something like that ,  the elder's telepathy  was the only plausible explanation  to what he'd heard . 

 

The small group stopped once again as Onew faced Jonghyun.

 

"Jonghyun, I assure you I didn't talk to you, even less by telepathy."

 

The werewolf opened his mouth as if to say something, but revised himself and pressed his lips in a tight line as he shook his head.

 

"Alright. Forget it, I'm sorry." He finally said, starting to walk again.

 

As they all were ready to follow behind the werewolf, Taemin turned around to look at Kibum.

 

"You're not coming." He stated, raising a palm in front of himself, to put  finality to his words.

 

"Ay... Ginger, don't be like that." The gumiho said, dismissing the refusal with a mocking smile. "It's not like you can stop me."

 

"Try me." The redhead defied, ticked off by the nickname.

 

It had been years since anyone had called him that.

 

Jonghyun  was too distracted  by the words that echoed in his head  to pay attention to the unfolding situation .

 

 _He either comes, or we're staying with him._ It spoke once again.

 

"Why should we?"  Jonghyun asked, frowning once more as he threw a side-eye glare in Onew's direction.

 

"Why should we what?" The elder questioned.

 

"I don't know, you tell me." The werewolf retorted.

 

That little game was getting annoying.

 

"Let me guess," Onew said, throwing an unimpressed gaze at the younger male. "you heard 'me' again, didn't you?"

 

Jonghyun rose an eye-brow at the stated evidence.

 

Minho looked at his brother, a single thought crossing his mind at the elder's behavior. Jonghyun was hearing voices, just like Kris had been before disappearing and so many of theirs before. He didn't even know why the fact surprised him when he'd known all along Jonghyun was bound to take the same path given his history.

 

"I didn't  talk to you." Onew denied once more. “ In fact, I didn't say  or think a single word  addressing you .”

 

The renegade then seemed to think on it and have a realization.

 

"How are old are you Jonghyun?" He asked the werewolf.

 

The younger frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

 

"He turned seven hundred a week ago." Minho replied in his stead.

 

The younger werewolf knew Onew enough to know when the elder had an idea in his mind. He just had to collaborate until he could figure out what and how that concerned his brother. He just hoped it would eventually lead to a solution to the arising problem of the elder's sanity, or lack thereof.

 

"Do you have a mate?" Onew went on with his questioning.

 

"This is getting ridiculous." The oldest werewolf stated, not understanding why Onew was asking these questions.

 

"He doesn't." Minho informed. "Never has had one."

 

"I'm still here you know?" Jonghyun claimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

His love life had never been his favorite topic to talk about, even less given the fact he was the oldest werewolf in his pack, whose mating had never happened. In the werewolf society, such a thing was not only uncommon, but subject to discrimination and pointing of fingers.

 

In their eyes, an over three hundred years old, unmated werewolf, was as dead as one who'd lost a mate.

 

He'd never thought of it as a problem however, and his opinion on the matter had only gotten enhanced when Minho lost Yun and went down the hill after that. If being mated meant having such a dependance on another being, he rather never be mated himself.

 

What Jonghyun didn't get, was why that subject seemed so relevant to Onew in that situation.

 

"Is it the first time?" Onew asked him, looking genuinely concerned.

 

"What?" He asked, reticent to talk about the matter.

 

"Is it the first time that you hear voices?" The renegade supplied.

 

Was it? Jonghyun wondered.

 

Werewolves of the same pack were all  bound to each other by a telepathic bond when they were in their wolf form s and it often happened for one to intercept a conversation between two beings.

But it had happened to him many times when he was in human form and still, e very time he'd heard that voice, he'd let it pass as a miscommunication between members of the pack.  That was the first time, in the years of him hearing the voice, that it seemed to be addressing him.

 

But that was all there was to it, he wasn't hearing voices, he was probably just intercepting just another conversation.

 

"Yes." He lied.

 

Onew nodded, as if in deep contemplation. He then looked at Kibum and back to Jonghyun, only to set his eyes again on the gumiho, who'd been observing the scene with curiosity the whole time.

 

"Kibum may come with us." The renegade s t a te d.

 

Taemin widened his eyes.

 

"What? This is not your call to make Onew! We're wasting time here and that gumiho will only slow us down. We don't even know his real intentions."

 

Kibum just smiled triumphantly,  ignoring Taemin's refusal of his  company . Even though he didn't know why  Onew had accepted his com ing right then, he didn't care as long as he was given free way into the group. Maybe earning their trust would be the best approach to have in that situation anyway. 

 

"Whatever his intentions are, we can deal with them when he reveals them." Onew stated, looking pointedly at Kibum.

 

The warning was as clear as water, yet the gumiho brushed it aside as if it were nothing.

 

"Thank you." He said. "I promise I won't get in your way."

 

"Wait a minute." Jonghyun stated. "You're not making sense Onew. Why ask me these things and then just pass on to something else?"

 

Minho was just as lost as Jonghyun and Taemin  were . Onew seemed to be jumping from one matter to another and his behavior seemed rid of any sense. Whatever there was that had convinced him to let Kibum join them, through his questioning of Jonghyun, the younger werewolf had a feeling would bring them a lot of headache.

 

The kitsune chuckled, patting Jonghyun's back.

 

"Trust me buddy," he said. "one day you'll thank me. Besides, I'm afraid if we don't let him come,  _someone_ might not like it."

 

As he said that, he looked ahead.

 

"Now, we should really go. We've lost enough time as it is."

 

Taemin would've argued had the elder given him to opportunity to, but the kitsune had already started marching, closely followed by an overly excited Kibum.

 

As Jonghyun, still frowning at Onew's behavior, followed behind, Minho and Taemin exchanged a meaningful glance before doing the same.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Yunho buttoned his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. That day, more than any other, he felt like the whole world weighted on his shoulders.

 

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?"

 

He looked in the mirror at the reflection of his mate sitting on the bed, yet to get dressed for the upcoming day.

 

"Yunho..." Jaejoong insisted as the taller male didn't reply.

 

"I'm not ignoring you." The younger said. "I'm just not in the mood to talk."

 

Jaejoong sighed, rose from the bed and walked over to his mate, wrapping his arms around the taller male's waist from behind, before resting his chin on the younger's left shoulder.

 

"You know it was the right thing to do." He said. "The council needed to know their demands were absurd."

 

The previous day, when they met with the council to go over the formalities of the Crimson Moon festival, Jaejoong had pressured him into telling the other pack alphas and elders, Minho wouldn't be taking part in the ceremony.

 

As he'd expected, the information had caused negative response and they had been faced with criticism from the council, being accused of supporting their son in his vendetta.

Yet, Yunho had held his ground and used his status to impose his will. But to say he hadn't been almost convinced by the arguments presented to him would've been a lie.

 

Yunho unwrapped the Jaejoong's arms from his waist and turned around to face him.

 

"That's the thing Jae..." he said. "The more I think on it, the less I see it as absurd. You know how powerful the Crimson Moon is... it got us two,  _alphas_ , together... what if it was possible for Minho?"

 

Jaejoong frowned but before he could say anything, Yunho went on.

 

"What if our son actually found himself a new mate during the ceremony? Maybe as Eric said, he would settle down... forget his revenge..."

 

Jaejoong was stunned.

 

"You're not actually saying that..."

 

Yunho sighed. He knew Jaejoong's reservations about the matter and even though he shared them, he couldn't ignore the possibility of things being set straight.

 

Even if it was by believing in a myth.

 

He'd banned his son from the pack, but hadn't found it in himself to cut the ties. Not when, deep down, he hoped for the younger to come back and be well.

 

"Jae... admit it that there are chances the Elders are right." The taller male said, cupping his mate's face between his hands. "Imagine our son going back to how he was before..."

 

Jaejoong shook his head in denial.

 

"You were the one who told me that  _that_ Minho was dead, remember?" The elder asked,  grabbing his mate's wrists. "Leave him be... he doesn't need a new mate. What he needs is peace... forcing him to take part in the festivities will only cause unnecessary pain, for him and for us all. Isn't that why you sent him away? To prevent that from happening?"

 

Yunho sighed once more. Jaejoong was right, but still, his heart wouldn't accept that. Not when he still hoped for his child to get well.

 

"Even knowing my reasons, you still sent Jonghyun after him." The younger reminded.

 

Jaejoong was the one to sigh, taking Yunho's hand off his face and taking a step back.

 

"You know why I didn't oppose Jonghyun and it has nothing to do with the festival." He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What Minho needs now isn't a new mate. He's already had one and you know how that ended. Why can't you let him live his life?"

 

"He's hurting, Jae..." Yunho said. "Plotting this revenge by himself is doing nothing but madden him further. A new mate would relieve him from that, if not make him let it go altogether."

 

Jaejoong snorted in incredulity. He didn't believe in that myth at all. A werewolf never mated twice. Once they found a mate, it became an engagement for life, in and after death.

To believe that because his son had survived his mate's loss for centuries, he was enabled to find that kind of bond again, was over anything they'd ever been taught.

Even more so, there was no record of it having ever happened before. What guaranteed Minho would be the one granted such a blessing?

 

He didn't want his son suffering anymore, nor believing in the fairy-tales the Elders liked to bring back from their old legends.

 

"When our boys come back, promise me you won't mention it anymore. That you will let them both free to choose whether they want to take part in the ceremony... even Jonghyun."

 

Yunho frowned at that.

 

"Jonghyun wants to take part in it." He stated.

 

Jaejoong shook his head. It was consternating how Yunho seemed to know their sons so little.

 

"No, he doesn't." The elder retorted. "He's only willing to, because he knows that's what you expect of him."

 

"Jae... he's getting old... the chances of him finding a mate are already so slim... what if he never finds one? What if he ends up like all the others?"

 

Jaejoong knew his mate actually meant “what if he ends up going rogue?” but not even the mighty Alpha that Yunho was, didn't dare voice these words for they bore a truth none ever admitted. Although werewolves liked to pretend they were one of the rare species of the Otherworld not to be cursed, their dependance on one another, on mates, could be very well considered as such for the lack of either, always led to insanity or death.

 

And unfortunately, both of their sons seemed to be suffering from that.

 

“Because you think that if he's fated to be like that, making him take part in the festival will change anything?!” Jaejoong asked his mate, a frown lodged on his features.

 

He was getting upset. He hated when Yunho spoke as if their sons were doomed and only extreme acts could save them. He could be so pessimistic and pragmatic when it came to their children.

 

“He isn't.” Yunho stated with finality. “Jonghyun will be fine. But we have to put all the chances at our side, Kris was only a few months younger than him... yet, look how that went, he's vanished... I don't want our son to end like that. Who's going to take after me if Jonghyun is gone?”

 

“Is that all you care about?” Jaejoong asked, frowning. “Who's going to take after you?”

 

Yunho closed his eyes and pressed his lips in a tight line as a sigh left him. He looked back at his mate who was now shaking his head at him.

 

“You sound just like you father, Yunho.” Jaejoong said. “It's always about the pack. Who's going to rule it, what we need to do to protect it... You should think of our children first, for once. Jonghyun will be just fine, and so will Minho.”

 

At these words, the older male walked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Leaving his mate to sigh in frustration.

 

Yunho would've loved to be as certain of things regarding their sons as Jaejoong was. But he was the Mighty Alpha and he needed to make sure not only his children did things right, but that they would be able to take after him when the time came.

 

And for that, he couldn't afford having the both of them losing their minds.


	8. Of Secrets and Mysterious Abilities

“ _ **O**_ _new... I know you're angry... and you'll probably regret this after a while,” Yuri spoke, as she rested a hand on one of the man's upper-arms, taking a few steps towards him until only a few inches separated them. “but remember you did the right thing. Luna betrayed you... she betrayed us all–”_

 

“ _I don't to talk about her.” the male interrupted her, his face clouded by the hurt the reminder of Luna's escapades brought_ _to_ _him._

 

_Yuri nodded, empathy in her eyes. She got a little closer, looking up into the man's saddened gaze._

 

“ _Onew... I–... you know I'll always be there for you, right?” she asked._

 

_The man didn't reply to the question, instead he just stared back into her eyes._

 

_Yuri gulped slightly, she knew that was her chance, that she only had that moment to have Onew all for herself, without anyone coming in between them._

 

_The hand she had on his upper-arm slowly made its way up towards his right cheek as did her other hand._

 

_She was half-expecting Onew to back away when she cupped his face between her palms and tiptoed slightly, her mouth only an inch away from his._

 

_But Onew stayed in place and when she finally kissed him, he returned the gesture, even going as far as deepening it._

 

 

 

“Mother?”

 

Startled, Yuri brushed her hand through the fog floating in front of her to dissipate the images they projected, before she turned around to face her son with a smile on her face.

 

“You're home!” she said, getting up from her bed and walking towards her son and taking him into her arms. “How are you, honey?”

 

“Fine.” he smiled, hugging her back.

 

Yuri stepped back and caressed his cheek.

 

“Er... mother... father is home too...” he said, looking a little nervous. “he says you two need to talk, he's in his office.”

 

A small crease formed between Yuri's eye-brows, but she said nothing, just nodded at her son's words and walked out of the bedroom and towards her mate's office.

 

As she reached the door, she didn't bother knocking before pushing it open and entering the room.

 

Donghae was standing near the window, his back to her and arms crossed over his chest as he looked through the glass towards the city.

 

“Kyungsoo said you wanted to see me.” Yuri spoke as she closed the door behind her.

 

The man sighed and turned around to face her.

 

“I talked to your father this morning.” he informed. “He assigned me a new task.” 

 

Yuri frowned.

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

Donghae looked at her with a hard gaze.

 

“He wants me to bring Onew back.” he said.

 

Yuri didn't react for a moment, the words struggling to sink in.

 

“Now, I know what you're going to think.” Donghae said, walking towards her and stopping just a few inches away from her, his hard gaze still in place as he seized her chin between his thumb and index fingers and tilted her head upwards, so they were looking right into each other's eyes. “When I bring him back, because I will, he is going to pay for his crimes and you won't do anything about it.”

 

Yuri grit her teeth, the idea of Onew being killed making her stomach churn.

 

“You won't speak to him” Donghae went on, voice dripping with venom. “and you will keep your mouth shut. I have not put up with the secrets and lies for the past two centuries, for you to throw everything out the window because of your dumb feelings for that renegade.”

 

With a dry movement of her head, Yuri rid herself from her husband's grip.

 

“I'm not that stupid,” she retorted. “and I trust you aren't either. So be careful of how you approach this situation, we can't risk our son being caught into this turmoil.”

 

Donghae chuckled darkly, taking a step back from the woman.

 

“ _Your_ son,” he stressed on the first word. “is a soldier, he will have to handle the prisoner.”

 

Yuri was the one to take a step towards her husband this time, a menacing index poking at the male's chest.

 

“Don't you dare send Kyungsoo out there!” she demanded. “Do I need to remind you Onew is Junsu's disciple? He's too powerful... if anything happened to Kyungsoo–”

 

“Nothing will happen.” Donghae interrupted her. “I don't have a choice Yuri, we're short handed and all the other guards are too inexperienced.”

 

He seized her hand that was still pointing at his chest.

 

“If Kyungsoo is anything like his father, he's far from being defenceless. And we both know that Onew won't hurt him.” 

 

Yuri snatched her hand from Donghae's grasp.

 

“You do realize that by sending Kyungsoo after him, you're putting everything at risk, right? How do you plan on keeping the secret when my son will be out there searching for Onew? Do you even know where to start looking?!”

 

Donghae smiled.

 

“You know as well as I do, that whenever Luna's in danger, Onew just magically appears.”

 

He loved brushing that on her face and Yuri didn't think it was possible for her to hate that man more than she already did.

 

“What makes you think he knows she's here, huh?” she asked, feeling her anger swelling with every second she thought about her sister.

 

“Oh please!” her mate exclaimed, with a chuckle. “He most certainly felt it when she crossed the portal. Your father knew what he was doing, making me send men after her. It's like killing two birds with one stone.”

 

Yuri frowned. “I thought her capture was for Heechul's prophecy...”

 

“Oh, it is.” Donghae replied. “But the Chief also wants to take back from Onew what's rightfully his.”

 

Yuri opened her mouth to speak, yet found no words to say. Her father was actually planing on having Onew killed and that made her sick. She felt it was unfair, given how her sister, who'd been responsible for the damning of their species, was going to be absolved of her crimes while Onew suffered the ultimate punishment for loving her.

 

Donghae sighed.

 

“Kyungsoo will be leaving in the morning with Jongdae and that's final.” he said, seizing her chin once more. “There's nothing for you to worry about. As long as the both of us keep our mouths shut, no one will ever know about your dirty little secret.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Baekhyun tugged at the chain that tied Luna's hands as she slowed down. She was tired and the fact she had been refusing to eat for so long was having its consequences on her body after several hours of walking without a break.

 

They had left the pension early in the morning, when the sun was rising and as the day neared its end, she felt like she wouldn't hold on much longer.

It didn't worry her however, as she knew whatever state she was in when they got to the Community, wouldn't matter much in the face of her execution.

 

Chanyeol looked at her and bite the inside of his cheek. It pained him to see Luna in that state and he wished he could do something for her.

But they couldn't stop now, they were only a day away from the borders of their territory and any neutral lands that wasn't a city, near the kitsune grounds, weren't the safest of places at nightfall.

 

Rogue werewolves were often on the round, ready to strike for a taste of the foxes or any being wandering about the deserted areas. Their small group was outnumbered and out powered to face a pack of those.

 

"Baekhyun." He called. "Give me the chains."

 

The younger rolled his eyes, ready to argue back, but figured it was useless given the way Chanyeol was glaring at him.

So with a sigh, he handed the chains to the taller male and watched as the elder slowed his pace to match their prisoner's as he slide the strap of his leather pouch of water off his shoulder and gave it to Luna.

 

"Drink up, it will help." He said.

 

The woman served him a small, thankful smile and did as instructed.

 

They walked a little while longer until they emerged from the woods and into a large field. The yellow-ish grass that covered the ground was waist-tall and a narrow straight path cut through it.

Luna gulped slightly at the sight. They were closer to the kitsune territory than she'd been able to tell inside the woods and a mix of emotions invaded her as the discovery.

 

Nostalgia for being so close to home after two long centuries and fear for being there under such circumstances.

 

The acceptance she'd been trying to convince herself she felt towards her situation revealed itself to be more of a facade than real, as she experienced the apprehension of what awaited for her at the end of that journey.

 

A few more hours of walking and they'd reach the last neutral city on their way. From there, half a day separated them from the borders of the kitsune grounds.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Jonghyun dropped the wood for the fire on the spot they'd chosen to stay in for the night. As he started looking for rocks to start the fire, Kibum stepped up beside him.

 

"Let me."

 

The gumiho then extended a hand over the wood, said a word in some foreign language and smoke started rising from the branches before flames appeared on them.

 

The werewolf pressed his lips in a tight line, not used to seeing someone using magic. That was an art only witches and gumihos were known for and something many considered taboo, as witchery was often associated with sacrifices and other atrocious acts.

 

The gumiho looked at the werewolf and served him a smile, conscious of how the werewolf viewed him.

Yet, instead of being offended by it, he felt contempt. It was funny how ignorant the creatures could be. No matter how centuries old, they all ignored the most basic of things and judged based on rumors that time had turned into common knowledge.

Still, Kibum thought it was better like this. People believing he was some heartless, moral deprived monster, kept them away and saved him the trouble of acting according to some morally correct norm.

 

"Get some rest." Onew said as they all sat around the fire. "We'll be leaving before sunlight. There's a still a couple of days worth of walk in front of us, until we get to kitsune grounds. If we pick up the pace, we'll probably be able to cut it down to a day and a half."

 

"That means Taemin's mother is probably already there..."

 

Jonghyun's comment had Taemin biting his lower-lip in apprehension. He'd secretly hoped to catch up to his mother before she and her captors made it to the kitsune lands, so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of finding a way to cross the borders. However, the evidence showed the very opposite of his hopes.

 

"Probably." Onew conceded. "But don't worry, it'll take them a while before reaching the main city. We can still catch up to them."

 

Kibum sat crossed-legged and rested his elbows on his knees as he cupped his face on his hands.

 

"So, Ginger," he called to Taemin whose face instantly darkened at the nickname. "this whole thing's about you, huh?"

 

Taemin was ready to give a biting retort but Onew intervened before he could say anything.

 

"Not exactly. We all have our own reasons for this trip, although we have yet to figure out what _yours_ are."

 

Kibum smiled, unaffected by the remark.

 

"You have a point." The gumiho conceded. "I'm curious about one thing though..."

 

All eyes were on him as he straightened himself before going on.

 

"How did Ginger know I was there, this morning?"

 

"You stink." Taemin replied, conscious his comment was not only a lie but also childish.

 

He couldn't help himself however, Kibum brought out the childish side of him he'd thought gone for years.

 

"Now," the gumiho chuckled. "we all know that's not true. In fact, neither of you can smell me at all, right?"

 

Onew had a carefully masked calculating gaze cast upon the younger male.

 

"Indeed." he asserted.

 

"How is that so?" Jonghyun asked.

 

Kibum smiled enigmatically and he didn't seem to have any intentions of reveal the information. Not that Onew needed him to.

 

"It's a concealment spell..." the renegade said. "A very powerful one... One only black magic can do."

 

Kibum nodded, although surprised the kitsune knew that. Kitsunes weren't exactly known for their knowledge of witchcraft.

 

"Knowing that, you must also be conscious I am not found unless I want to be." Kibum explained. "That brings back the question, how did _Ginger_ know I was there?"

 

At that, all eyes turned to Taemin who was looking at the ground, feeling like he'd been caught red-handed. How was he supposed to explain to them how he had known the gumiho had been following them without revealing he was holder of an ability everyone thought lost?

 

"I was curious about that too..." Onew confessed.

 

Taemin crossed gazes with the renegade and sighed.

 

"It's complicated." He eluded.

 

"How so?" Kibum pressed.

 

To be honest, Kibum already had a pretty good idea of what it could be. There was something invasive about the way Taemin looked at him and although he still doubted any of his assumptions were right – there was no way they were –, in the deepest of his guts, he knew he was right.

 

“I could feel you... your excitement at being there...” Taemin revealed. “I used it to go through your most recent memories... that's how I found where and what you were.”

 

Jonghyun, Onew and Kibum were staring at him like he was telling a fable too hard to believe in. Minho, however, was gritting his teeth as he fiddled with his fingers, recognizing at the explanation, the same thing the redhead had used to dig into his own memories of Yun back at Onew's den.

 

“I don't understand... How did you do that?” Onew asked, he'd never heard of such a capacity.

 

And for a moment, he assumed it was just one more the redhead had developed on his own, like the one he'd used to force Minho to shift.

 

"I can... I can use Suggestion." the redhead revealed.

 

At his words, there was a moment of silence before Onew chuckled.

 

"Right." He said, sarcastically.

 

But Taemin kept serious and so did Kibum.

 

In fact, the gumiho was staring at the half-breed as if he'd seen a ghost. To that day, he'd always believed he was the only to hold that power, not even his twin was had it. Now that he knew that half-breed did too, he didn't know what to think of it.

 

"That's impossible, Taemin." Onew denied, as he saw the younger's impassiveness. "You're too young for that... and even if you weren't, that ability disappeared... it was too dangerous... besides, Suggestion isn't this kind of faculty, it's not about reading minds."

 

Kibum agreed with Onew on the last part. Suggestion, although handy in some situations, was limited by its, may he say, destructive power, both for its handler and its victims.

 

“It depends on the use you have of it.” Taemin argued back, tucking a strand of his red hair behind his ear as he looked down. “It's commonly known to enable its holder to cause hallucinations, but it's only possible if we have access to our target's memories to uncover their biggest fears and mold them at our will. If we're skilled enough, we can just invade their minds without causing any harm or being noticed... strong emotions are usually the main access we can have into their heads. Fear and sorrow mainly...”

 

He looked back up at his companions.

 

“I know it's hard to believe... I don't understand how or why I can do it either... I just do. When a kitsune turns a hundred, usually, they receive their second tail and discover their natural element of kinship... their... Kitsune Fire(1), as people call it. When _I_ turned a hundred, instead of finding my natural element, I found myself going through the memories of the people around me. My mother was surprised too, told me that it was impossible, and still... there I was, unable to prevent myself from intruding people's memories and feeling what they felt.”

 

Kibum looked at a spot on the ground in front of him, knowing all to well what Taemin was referring to. The pain and tormenting it was, to have memories that were not their own playing over and over in their heads could drive anyone crazy.

 

“What exactly is Suggestion?” Minho asked, voicing the question that had been burning at both Jonghyun and his lips.

 

Onew clenched his jaw.

 

“When a kitsune is born, every century, until we're nine hundred, we grow a new tail and receive a new ability.” he said. “Suggestion happened to be the ability that came with the ninth tail of a few of us. A faculty that... eventually corrupted them. It enabled them to invade another being's mind and make them hallucinate about their biggest fears. At least, that's how it was used... The victims of Suggestion were so caught by it that nothing could snap them out of the hallucinations and the one controlling them could at wish, change the intensity of the illusions. Causing either insanity or death for the most intense ones. The most powerful holders of Suggestion were said to be able to control whole villages at once, provoking mass murders. Families and friends, killing each other in desperation, just so they could get rid of the horrendous hallucinations clouding their minds.”

 

“This is insane...” Jonghyun commented, frowning. “How have we never heard of it?”

 

Onew sighed. “It happened over millenniums ago... before the split of our species. These are stories only a few know about. Just one more of the shameful historical events kitsunes have managed to cover and make the world forget. Suggestion is one of the sole abilities Mother Nature stripped us of, for its misuse by these wicked foxes have brought immense despair for many.”

 

“What do you mean it disappeared before the split?” Kibum asked, surprised.

 

It didn't make sense that Suggestion disappeared before Gumiho and Kitsune had become two distinct species. Although they were considered to be different breeds, their common origin made so that the two species shared many of their traits, including some abilities.

 

Suggestion being one of them.

 

“It happened before the Great Chief's youngest daughter was born. You know... the one that supposedly had a feud with a werewolf and turned to witchcraft for revenge, becoming the first Gumiho.” Onew recalled. “She had yet to be born when Suggestion still existed and when it disappeared. One day, all holders of that power, the few of them, just simply became unable to use it and when they died, no one was ever enabled with it again.”

 

“That can't be true.” Kibum interjected. “All abilities kitsunes were stripped of before the split, gumihos never acquired either. Suggestion may have disappeared, but it must have been after the species were separated.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

Onew was confused by the gumiho's reasoning. The renegade might be too young to tell the story from the point of view of someone having lived these times, but he was certain what he was saying was true. All the minds he'd been forced to appropriate to himself enabled him with the utmost liability in his knowledge.

 

“Kibum?” he insisted as the gumiho didn't answer.

 

Kibum was trying to find a way to explain his point without revealing too much about himself, but the task revealed itself to be harder than he imagined. He let out a small breath, looking up and crossed gazes with Taemin for a moment, causing the younger of the two to gasp incredulously when he understood what the gumiho meant.

 

“You can do it too...” the redhead pointed out. “That's why you claim Onew's wrong and that's also why I could feel you so strongly without trying!”

 

Onew looked at the gumiho with wide eyes.

 

“That's not possible...” he said.

 

Kibum clenched his jaw. So much for being discreet...

 

Taemin stared at the elder in disbelief and somewhat of a little relief, for not being the only one.

 

“I'm right, aren't I?” he pressed.

 

Kibum sighed.

 

“Yes.” he admitted. “Although I didn't know we could use it for anything else than harm.”

 

“You should explore it more.” Taemin said.

 

Onew huffed. Taemin and now Kibum, were revealing themselves to be even more surprising than he imagined. Still, he stayed on his positions. Whatever made so the gumiho was able of Suggestion too, had nothing to do with the similarities their species shared. There had to be something else.

 

“Even so, I know what I'm talking about, Kibum.” The renegade said. “I don't understand how either of you can do it, especially you, but you two might be the only ones to be able to use it.”

 

“That means they're special in some way, right?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Yet, when he spoke, he just looked at Kibum. He didn't understand the feeling in his chest, some kind of pride and fascination, although he had yet to figure out why the gumiho seemed to be the one to trigger it.

 

“I guess so...” Onew replied.

 

After a moment of silence the renegade sighed.

 

“Anyways... we should really rest now.” he said. “Tomorrow's going to be a long day...”

 

All four of his companions nodded, and as they all laid around the fire, silence fell once more over their group.

 

Jonghyun, who laid on his side with his back to the flames, titled his head up to have a look at Kibum and gulped in slightly as he found the gumiho staring right back at him.

For a second, he held in his breath and only released the puff of air when the gumiho closed his eyes and laid his head on his arms.

 

Biting at the inside of his cheek, he rested his own head on his arm and closed his eyes.

 

_Make him yours before the Crimson Moon rises. Or else, I'll do it myself._

 

He frowned as the voice in his head returned.

 

_Who are you?_

 

 _I'm you_ , the voice answered.

 

_What?!_

 

_The beast inside._

 

 _You're crazy_ , Jonghyun retorted.

 

 _No... you are_ , the voice seemed to snicker, _or else, you wouldn't hear or talk to me_.

 

_Shut up._

 

If that creature thought it could pester him, it was going to hit a wall.

 

 _You can't mute me_ , the creature said.

 

 _What do you want from me?_ Jonghyun asked after a moment.

 

_The same thing you want... Kibum._

 

Jonghyun opened his eyes, a frown appearing on his features. Why would that thing think he wanted Kibum?

 

 _Because he's our mate_ , the creature said, as if it could read his mind.

 

_Our?_

 

The creature outright laughed at that.

 

_We are one Jonghyun... ask Minho, he knows more than he lets on. Even Onew does... why do you think he let Kibum come with us?_

 

Jonghyun's frown deepened. Not sure whether he felt troubled because of the things that creature was telling him, or because a part of him was actually starting to believe it.

 

But his musing was cut off by the cracking of a branch nearby. He looked towards the trees, from behind which the sound seemed to come from.

 

 _A rogue_ , the voice in his head spoke.

 

_How do you know?_

 

 _Don't you smell it, the blood-lust?_ The voice asked.

 

Jonghyun focused and indeed, the creature's scent reeked of an immense blood-lust, the hatred and anger only a rogue was capable of.

 

A low growl echoed from behind him and Jonghyun sat up only to see Minho staring in the same direction he had been looking at, teeth bare.

 

"Minho..."

 

"He's not alone." His brother said. "There are at least two–"

 

"Three... actually." Taemin spoke up, raising from his spot on the ground.

 

Onew and Kibum were next to get up, the elder of the two frowning. Rogues weren't supposed to be this far inside the woods. They usually stayed at the borders of it where they could count on surprise to catch their preys.

 

"They're attracted by the smell of the foxes." Minho said.

 

He knew well what these creatures desired more than anything. He'd been one of them for over a century and although he'd been able to get back an ounce of his sanity, he still felt the same thirst these rogues felt.

 

The thirst for both Kitsune and Gumiho blood. The unmeasurable desire to watch life slipping away from these creatures' eyes.

 

"How do you know?" Taemin asked, feeling eyes on him.

 

The gaze was predatory, like the creature behind the trees were about to give in to its most murderous desires.

 

"I just do." Minho answered.

 

As he said that, another growl was heard as three imposing werewolves walked from behind the trees, each in front of one of the foxes.

 

"Hell no." Minho said, angry.

 

Though his voice sounded slightly different, more guttural, as he leapt from his spot to stand in between Taemin and the rogue.

Subconsciously, Jonghyun did the same, imposing himself between Kibum and the menacing beast walking towards him.

 

Onew eyed both werewolves and scoffed.

 

"What? Don't I get to have my own protector too?" He joked.

 

As no response came his way, he rolled his eyes and faced the growling lycan walking towards him.

 

 _Minho, Jonghyun, see if you have any influence on them_ , he addressed the two brothers.

 

"What?" Jonghyun was scowling. "They're rogues Onew, they don't submit to alphas, they're too insane for that."

 

Onew was about to argue back when an idea crossed his mind. He knew what he was about to do was going to instigate many questions but he saw no other option. They were probably more than fit to fight the three beasts back, but he thought it was better if they kept all their strength for the eventual battles coming their way upon arriving on Kitsune grounds.

 

He threw a glance at both rogues facing his companions, assessing how old each were. The aura of the one facing him was slightly stronger and although Onew doubted he had more than six hundred years, compared to the other two, he was the eldest at the renegade's disposition.

 

 _Be prepared the four of you_ , he told his companions, _I have a plan. At my signal, I want you to come towards me_.

 

"What–"

 

Taemin was interrupted when Minho growled as the rogue facing them got a little too close, one of his arms extended on his right, as if to help shielding the redhead.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Taemin questioned, disliking the protective measure.

 

He was offended at how Minho seemed to think he was weak to the point of needing his protection. Although why the werewolf would step up in his defense still appeared fairly incomprehensible as the elder had himself tried killing him thrice in the span of two days.

 

But the werewolf didn't answer his question. Instead, he threw a glance at the younger male standing behind him and Taemin pressed his lips shut.

 

It wasn't Minho standing in front of him. It was it... the wolf.

 

Taemin now recognized the beast as its manifestation that morning had not only instigated his curiosity once more, but pushed him to search Minho's mind for answers.

Back then, when he did enter the elder's mind, the strangest of things had happened. It wasn't to the werewolf's memories he had been confronted to. Instead, he'd felt his own mind lightly brush on the presence in Minho's head.

He'd felt its anger towards the whole world. He'd felt its hatred and feud for kitsunes but he'd also felt the wolf's unexpected and unexplained liking to him. How glad it felt to be communicating with him.

 

All of that had happened in the span of a few seconds before the wolf had jumped at him and they'd played the stunt to get Kibum.

 

He still didn't understand why or how it was possible for Minho to have this kind of split personality but he remembered how Onew had told him the previous night, the other male used to claim he could hear his wolf. That made him wonder whether the renegade had been wrong to rule Minho's statements as a simple expression of his insanity.

 

But he didn't find it in himself to question Minho, he didn't see why the older male would even bother paying him attention if he did anyway.

 

"Don't shift." He found himself telling the taller one, in a softer tone than he'd ever addressed Minho with. "I can protect myself."

 

A disapproving grunt answered him as the other cast his eyes back on the rogue. For a moment, there seemed to be a stare down between the two werewolves before Minho reached back and pushed Taemin out of the way and towards Onew.

 

Surprised, the redhead didn't have the instinct to resist the gesture and stumbled side-ways before regaining his balance and watching in bewilderment as the rogue jumped at Minho's neck.

The attack seemed to signal the other two to move as well, giving no time for either Minho or Jonghyun to shift.

 

Knowing where this was going, Jonghyun braced himself to catch the beast coming at him as he pushed Kibum out of the way and in the same direction Minho had sent Taemin to.

 

The gumiho yelped in surprise and froze in his spot as he saw the rogue gnaw at Jonghyun's arm.

 

Blood instantly spilled from the wound and he gulped, the sight making his stomach churn.

 

Taemin in his turn, grimaced as Minho was pinned to the ground, the over grown werewolf aiming his jugular in the attack.

 

"Damn it!" Onew exclaimed, both hands held out before him as the rogue that he faced growled and snapped its jaw in his direction, unable to move.

 

"Taemin, Kibum! If you really can use Suggestion, I think that's the most appropriate time!" He yelled at the two youngest. "I need more time and we can't let the two beagles be eaten!"

 

On any other circumstances, Kibum would've laughed at Onew's words, but the sight of Jonghyun wrestling the rogue with a bloodied arm had him pinned to his spot, unable of any reaction.

 

"Kibum." He heard Taemin call out to him. "Onew's right."

 

He looked at the redhead and nodded curtly.

 

The both of them then walked towards the werewolves, their eyes shining yellow.

 

It wasn't long before both rogues stopped attacking and started to whimper between low growls instead.

 

Taemin felt the anger, the sorrow from the beast hovering Minho. It was lonely and thirsted for something it could never have.

 

He watched the memory flood, feeling sorry for the suffering the creature had gone through. But the flow was suddenly interrupted to leave place to emptiness.

When he snapped out of it, Taemin saw Minho rising from the ground, shirt torn and chest bleeding, the rogue that had been attacking him laying limp on the ground, its head titled into a weird angle, its red, angry stare now lifeless.

 

They exchanged a look before Minho turned his head to look at his brother who was walking towards them, cradling his wounded arm as Kibum stared at it with a grimace on his features.

 

The werewolf they had been fighting with was laying on the ground as lifeless as its companion.

 

"Hey, over here!" Onew called out to them.

 

The four of them looked in his direction only to see the rogue in front of Onew in the same position as the others, as the renegade knelt in front of it, hands on the creature's side.

 

Right then, a flash of light appeared over the beast's body, before a strange energy started weighting on them. The air over the werewolf's body seeming to waver.

 

"What–"

 

"Don't ask." Onew interrupted Jonghyun. "It's a portal, it's going to get us somewhere safe. Just go, cross it before that rogue's lifetime expires."

 

"But–"

 

"Don't ask." Minho repeated Onew's order.

 

He knew well when there were things Onew could share or not and that one looked awfully like one of the ones he wasn't supposed to know about.

He then seized Taemin's arm still feeling slightly protective of the redhead, probably because the adrenaline had yet to wear off, and forcefully pulled him towards the portal and through it, without giving the younger time to protest.

 

As they emerged at the other side, they found themselves in what, through the reigning darkness, looked like the living room of an old house.

 

Soon, they were joined by Kibum and Jonghyun, Onew being the last to emerge from the mythical passage before the energy it emanated faded into nothing.

 

For a few minutes, the five of them stood in the room in an almost religious silence as Onew seemed to slowly get his breath back.

 

"What is this place?" Kibum asked, looking around with a frown on his features.

 

"An old friend's house." Onew answered, walking towards the fireplace and staring at it with disdain.

 

Kibum read into the gesture and looked around.

 

“We need to find something that can be burned.” he said.

 

Taemin snatched his arm from Minho's grasp, throwing a small glare in his direction before joining the search.

 

Soon, they were all throwing pieces of old furniture in the fireplace as Kibum approached it and lit a fire.

 

Instantly, the room was illuminated and they could all see their surroundings more clearly. The walls of the room were worn off and the furniture torn, thick layers of dust resting on every surface around them, as if the place had been abandoned for centuries.

 

“So... where's that friend of yours?” Jonghyun asked as Onew checked the windows and entrance door for any damage.

 

“Gone.” the renegade replied.

 

He then looked back at the werewolf who was still cradling his wounded arm.

 

“Let me check your arm.” he said, approaching him.

 

Jonghyun shook his head.

 

“It's fine, it's almost healed.”

 

Indeed, no more blood flowed off the wound and the deep lacerations were slowly closing back.

 

“What about your wounds, Minho?” Onew questioned throwing a glance at the younger werewolf's bloodied chest.

 

“Nothing I won't survive.” the taller male replied, ripping what remained of the shirt he wore from his torso and cleaning the scarlet liquid off his chest with it to reveal the fading marks of what were long scratches a few moments before.

 

“If they hadn't played hero, neither of them would be hurt.” Taemin remarked from a corner of the room where he stood next to a table where was set a bunch of old books covered in dust.

 

“You're welcome.” Minho retorted sarcastically, throwing the piece of bloodied clothing into the fire.

 

“I don't see what for.” the redhead replied.

 

“Now's not the time, the two of you.” Onew warned. “We should really rest, I wasn't counting on being attacked so soon...”

 

“But you were counting on being attacked...” Kibum pointed out.

 

He wondered whether it had actually been a good idea to come with these creatures. He'd never been a coward, but he wasn't that much of a fighter either. He liked playing tricks in the shadows and things like that, but actually battling was something he'd always avoided.

 

“Of course, we're going to the kitsune lands, this is only the start.” Minho replied in Onew's stead. “What,” he had a mocking tone. “didn't catch on that part while you were spying on us?”

 

“Leave him alone Minho.” Jonghyun said, glaring at his brother.

 

The taller male huffed, but didn't add any more comment.

 

Kibum had his jaw clenched at the provocation, but he didn't say anything either. He couldn't say Minho was totally wrong. Although he'd eavesdropped their conversations the previous night, he hadn't payed much attention to the references they'd made to their destination, too focused on finding things he could use in his favor.

Now, he was regretting his decision of taking these particular beings for target and was wondering whether it was too late to run away and back to the safety of home.

 

“Onew... where is this place exactly? Please tell me this is somewhere at least close to where we were...” Taemin pleaded, as the realization they could be anywhere in the Otherworld away from his mother hit him. “We can't afford to be held back...”

 

The renegade shook his head.

 

“Don't worry, this place is just outside of the last neutral city before the kitsune borders, our journey is only half a day from here to there and a day to the Community.”

 

Taemin gaped at the elder.

 

“How–” he breathed. “If you could transport us near the lands, why didn't you do it before?!”

 

“Because I couldn't.” Onew said. “Listen... this power has a price. I never use it unless I have no other options.”

 

“A price?” Jonghyun asked, frowning.

 

“Life.” the renegade replied, looking back at the werewolf. “To transport a being from a place to another, I must feed the portals with life. That's what I did with that rogue's.”

 

“Oh...”

 

The renegade sighed. After all these years, he should've been used to the heavy consequences of his acts and powers, but he never got over it.

 

He'd had to take so many lives with the excuse of serving a better and bigger purpose, but he got little to no relent from it.

 

No matter how powerful he was, he was still just a small kitsune trying to accomplish the task assigned to his whole kind, by a Goddess that didn't believe in his species anymore.

 

And that had turned him into a monster that not even his title of renegade lived up to.

 

“We're all on edge and tired..." he spoke after a while. "we should really get some sleep. Tomorrow we can get something to eat in the city and then continue our way.”

 

That time around, no more questions were asked or comments made. The five of them all went to find themselves a place to sleep, Onew isolating himself in the room that used to belong to his mentor as the others scattered in the other rooms of the old house.

 

However, Kibum found it hard to sleep, his head was filled with the happenings of the night and although at first he had been thrilled to be in a new adventure, he couldn't say the feeling prevailed after the attack they'd suffered from the rogue werewolves.

 

In his whole three hundred years of existence, that had been the first time he was confronted so closely to the beasts that haunted the tales the old gumihos of his village, liked telling to dissuade the children to go alone too deep into the woods.

 

Most of all, he was confused about why Jonghyun had imposed himself between him and the bloodthirsty beast and he made a mental note to thank the elder later on and maybe question him about his actions.

 

When the first rays of light started piercing through the windows of the house, Kibum was the first up and he had half a mind to quietly leave that place and the creatures in it, forgetting all about the gratitude he'd told himself he'd show the werewolf that had protected him.

 

The events of the previous night still weighted on his mind like a pestering reminder of how dangerous that journey actually was.

Yet, he couldn't help the feeling in his chest, like something was telling him he should stay, even though he saw no profit in it.

 

He didn't know what it was, or why he felt like this, but he gave it no more attention. If he had a chance to leave while he was still unharmed, that was it and he wouldn't let it go.

 

As he left the room he'd spent the night in, he walked along the corridor and back to the living-room where they'd appeared in. When he approached it, he could hear light snoring and figured Jonghyun, who'd chosen to sleep on the uncomfortable looking couch near the fireplace, was still fast asleep, like the others in the house.

 

He was determined to go on his way, but couldn't help the curiosity to approach the sleeping werewolf. Even though he knew the lycan healed fast, something inside of him still worried whether the elder's wounds had actually gotten better. After all, said wounds had been meant for him.

But as he progressed towards the couch, he caught sight of something else that held his attention. The immense bookshelves standing tall in the back of the room, much like the ones his father had back home.

 

Kibum himself had never been a very intellectual, but he'd learn to appreciate good literature from his father, which made so the promise of a new book to devour was almost irresistible for him.

Contrary to himself however, his father had always been a scholar and was an almost unending source of knowledge, from trivial to grandiose things.

In fact, when his father was still alive, he used to teach him and his sister all sorts of things. He'd been the one who'd taught them how to use their powers and most of all all kinds of concealment spells.

 

Kibum had never understood the man's fascination – or may he say, _obsession_ – with those. But as soon as Kibum and Joohyun had been powerful enough to use them on their own, the man had made them swear to never break the charms.

His father himself always used a spell to conceal himself and because of that, the man's scent had always been a mystery to him.

 

When he asked about it, his parents would always avoid the subject, and after a while, Kibum and his twin had ceased questioning, figuring it was useless anyway.

 

When their father died, their mother had taken it upon herself to remind them constantly never to forget to conceal themselves. She'd become more overprotective and was always warning them about the dangers they incurred out of their village borders.

 

He shook his head to get rid of the memories and changed course.

 

In a few steps, he found himself walking along the high and extensive bookshelves that longed the walls of the room, running an index finger on the back of the neatly organized books, his digit leaving a trace on the layers of dust that covered them.

 

He felt a strange mix of emotions as he did, some sense of unfairness he couldn't understand. Whoever had lived in that place hadn't left willingly, if the belongings that were scattered all around the house was any hint of that fact. Not to mention all the books and other manuscripts that looked ancient enough to be preserved with the out-most delicacy.

 

His reverie was cut short as his finger brushed against the back of one particular book, uncovering the first three letters of its title. He frowned and titled his head to the side, intrigued by what seemed to be written on it.

 

Reaching out, he pulled it from its place and dusted off the cover, coughing a little as the small cloud of dirt he'd made, hit his face.

 

As his eyes laid back on the book he held, he whispered as he attempted to read its title that was written in a language he hadn't practiced in years.

 

“That was his favorite.”

 

Jolting slightly at the voice, Kibum turned around to see Onew leaning back against the table in a corner of the room, where more books were set.

 

He hadn't heard the elder walk into the room. In fact, he hadn't even noticed that Jonghyun was awake and staring at him like he was some piece of meat.

 

“Whose?” he asked, choosing to look back at the kitsune instead of trying to understand why Jonghyun kept staring at him that way.

 

Maybe if he ignored him, he'd stop.

 

“My friend's...” Onew said, with a small sad smile on the corners of his lips. “He was... my mentor, actually.”

 

He straightened himself from his position and walked towards Kibum, reaching out a hand, palm upwards, in a silent request for the book in question. The gumiho pursed his lips slightly, but handed it to the elder who looked at its cover with nostalgia.

 

“You know what it says?” the younger asked.

 

“It's about the origins of the supernatural...” Onew informed. “Junsu was always in quest for more knowledge on how life as it is, came to be.”

 

Kibum let out a small breath.

 

“Junsu?” he repeated.

 

Onew nodded, noticing with a raised eye-brow as Kibum's face seemed to darken.

 

“Something wrong?” he asked.

 

The younger shook his head, looking away.

 

“Nothing... it's just... my father's name was Junsu too.”

 

The gumiho's wandering eyes found their way back to Jonghyun's prying ones and he frowned as noticed the werewolf hadn't moved an inch from the last time he'd looked at him.

 

“Will you quit staring?” he questioned the elder.

 

But Jonghyun just blinked back at him, as if he was having trouble understanding or forming words.

 

“Is he alright?” Kibum asked, looking at Onew in concern.

 

The renegade threw a glance at the werewolf. He opened his mouth, ready to call to the younger, but recognized in his eyes something he'd only ever seen in Minho's, and right there figured it was useless to even try.

 

“He'll be fine.” he said. “He just needs time to get back to himself.”

 

Kibum would've asked what Onew meant, but the renegade just smiled at him and turned around to place the book back on the shelf. When he did, he turned back and leaned against it, sliding his hands on the front pockets of his jeans.

 

“You read the title pretty well,” the renegade commented. “you speak Faeric?”

 

Kibum shrugged. “My father taught me a long time ago... I was never really good at it...”

 

Onew raised his brows.

 

“Your father spoke Faeric?” he asked. “That's impressive... besides faes themselves, not many know that language...”

 

Kibum smiled and spoke with slight nostalgia. “My father was an old wise man... he knew a lot of things.”

 

“As did my mentor.” Onew chuckled. “I see they don't have only their names in common...”

 

The gumiho nodded, thoughtful. It'd been a really long time since he'd last spoken about his father.

 

“Father was a dreamer,” he said, with a fond smile on his face. “he was nostalgic of the times when the species of the supernatural were peaceful with each other, although he was too young to have witnessed that.”

 

The renegade laughed.

 

“Yeah... Junsu was like that too. He claimed it was still possible for the world to go back to these old times. Said that–”

 

“nothing was lost and it could take just one willing soul to make it happen.” Kibum and Onew chorused.

 

They stared at each other in awe for a moment until Onew huffed in disbelief.

 

“What happened to your Junsu?” Kibum was the one to ask.

 

Onew pressed his lips in a tight line.

 

“He was killed.” he replied.

 

Kibum gulped, that was getting creepy.

 

“My father too.” he revealed.

 

Onew looked at him in surprise, the wheels in his head turning until a frown made its way onto his surprised features.

 

“When was it?” he asked.

 

“What?”

 

“When was it, that he was killed?”

 

The gumiho frowned. “Two hundred years ago, two hundred and eighty, to be exact.”

 

“How old was he?”

 

The gumiho rose a confused eye-brow at the weird questions.

 

“uh... two thousand... two thousand three hundred and... eighty-two...”

 

Onew opened his mouth in bewilderment, yet no words came out. He never believed in coincidences and even if he did, there were too many facts accumulating for it to be just that.

 

“My mentor... Junsu too.” he said, almost afraid of the things his mind was making up to get some sense of everything he'd learned from the previous night to that instant.

 

He walked towards the fireplace, Jonghyun seeming to get back to himself at the sudden movement. He followed Onew with his eyes as did Kibum, as the renegade started pacing back and forth, scratching the back of his head as he seemed to think.

 

“Tell me.” he suddenly said, stopping in his tracks as he looked at Kibum. “Do you remember how he looked when he shifted?”

 

“Why are you interrogating me about that?” Kibum countered with a question of his own.

 

“Just answer, please.”

 

The gumiho sighed, licking his lips.

 

“uh... he was like any other gumiho over nine hundred I guess... his fur was gold, he was huge...”

 

Onew flailed with his hands.

 

“Okay, what more?”

 

“That's it! Where are you going with this?”

 

The renegade ignored the question.

 

“Was his right ear all covered in white fur?”

 

Kibum thought for a moment.

 

“Y-yeah... how do you know that?”

 

Onew took a sharp breath, but before he could say anything, Minho entered the room, followed by a frowning Taemin.

 

“What's all the noise about?” the redhead asked, running a hand through his messy red hair.

 

Onew huffed and walked towards the younger before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Kibum.

 

“I know why you two can use Suggestion.” he said, before revising himself. “I mean... _I think_ I know.”

 

“What are you on about, Onew?” the younger in the room questioned, not sure he was awake enough to follow the elder's antics.

 

“You come from the same family.” the renegade revealed, himself not measuring the power of his words yet.

 

“What?!” the two younger chorused.

 

“That's not the point!” the elder exclaimed. “The point is,”

 

He looked at the gumiho.

 

“Kibum... you're a half-breed too.”

 

* * *

(1): Kitsune Fire is the faculty kitsunes hold to control natural elements such as Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder. It's the first power they are granted when they turn a hundred. It used to follow the ability to shift forms, but through the years, evolution made so every kitsune is born in human form and learn to control the shift as they grow up. Kitsune Fire than became the only ability they receive at their hundredth year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the time it took me to finally update... I'm having a hard time editing the chapters and real life isn't helping, but well, whatever right?  
> I hope you're enjoying this, do tell me what you think in the comments! Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks ;)


	9. Lost, Found, Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Missing Chapter]  
> Explanation about the connection between Taemin and Kibum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. I didn't even notice I had skipped a chapter when posting... so, hum this is the actual chapter 9, I hope you guys are able to unerstand the story a little better now...
> 
> Thanks to FiorentinoFiore for bringing up my mistake! You saved me, thanks!!

**A** few seconds of shocked silence followed Onew's words, the gumiho staring at him like he'd grown a second head, while Taemin just gaped like a fish out of water.

Minho who'd been standing by the entrance walked closer to the group, a frown breaking onto his features while Jonghyun kept his position on the couch, still inert.

 

"Are you nuts or what?!" Kibum finally broke out of his shock. "I assure you, I would know if I was a disgusting half-breed."

 

Taemin glared at the gumiho, offended by the diminishing words. Before he could say anything in retort however, Onew spoke.

 

“Not necessarily...” the renegade said, smiling like he'd had the biggest epiphany of the century. “Taemin's half human, which makes him unable to shift. But that's not a problem since, as long as he wears the citrine, which conceals his human scent, he passes off as a full-breed. But you...”

 

The renegade grabbed Kibum by the shoulders.

 

“You're half gumiho... and despite everything, kitsunes and gumihos are still alike in many aspects. No one would probably be able to tell if you're one or the other, if it wasn't for your smell... Just like for Taemin's, yours might be a mix of the two species you come from... and since both of your parents are from supernatural roots, you can shift with no problem and are more likely to pass of as a full-breed as long as you hide your scent!”

 

The kitsune huffed, sniffing the air slightly before tilting his head to the side as he stared curiously at the gumiho.

 

“Is that why you haven't lifted the concealment spell even after you joined us?”

 

Kibum pressed his lips in a tight line, shrinking his shoulders slightly, showing discomfort at the renegade's touch.

 

Even though what Onew said made much sense of his father's odd behavior, Kibum was reticent about the whole ordeal.

 

He had never understood his father's insistence for him and his sister to always use concealment spells and oftentimes, thought the man was paranoid. Yet, after the man's mysterious death, he'd come to believe there was a reason for him to insist for his children to hide themselves and Kibum had given his word he'd never lift the spell his father had placed on him. No matter the reason.

 

“Can... can you lift the spell just for a moment? Just so we can make sure–”

 

“Like hell, I will!" Kibum exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest in a stubborn way. "I don't know what nonsense you're talking about, but I'm not going to play along with it.”

 

“What have you got to hide, Kibum? It won't hurt to just lift it for a second.” Minho intervened.

 

He had nothing to hide, but something told him it would be a great mistake to reveal his scent, and that not just because of the promise he'd made to his father.

 

"I won't do it and that's final." He rebutted.

 

His eyes then found Jonghyun's stare once more and the frustration he felt only got enhanced by the werewolf's behavior.

 

"And you, stop staring at me like that!" He ordered, flailing with his arms.

 

The werewolf jolted slightly at the sudden burst of hostility and bared his teeth, as if he were about to start growling at the gumiho.

 

For the first time since he entered the room, Minho payed real attention to his brother and was surprised as he noticed the older male's strange behavior.

 

 _Do you see what I see?_ He asked the beast within.

 

 _It's the wolf..._ It said before letting out a huff. _Took him long enough..._

 

 _What do you mean?_ Minho asked the creature.

 

 _Jonghyun's beast is only starting to reveal itself..._ the wolf said _. You know how that will go if he snaps_.

 

Minho might not completely understand what was happening to his brother, but his wolf's words definitely alarmed him. He knew all too well what would happen if Jonghyun's inner beast took complete control of him.

 

The whole century of fighting with his wolf for dominance over his own body had left more than just a trail of bodies behind him.

 

"Don't provoke him." He told Kibum, assessing his brother's tense figure. "He's not himself right now, you don't want him angry."

 

The gumiho snorted and rolled his eyes. He was annoyed at that whole thing. The dangerousness of this whole journey he had embarked in was already bad enough, but Onew claiming he was some sort of hybrid creature and Jonghyun acting like he was some piece of meat he'd love to devour, only made things worse.

 

Once more, he found himself regretting his decision to come with these creatures.

 

“I'm leaving this place.” he stated, taking a step away from Onew and Taemin. “I don't even know why I came anymore.”

 

“You were the one who insisted to join us in the first place.” Taemin countered, with a glare in his eyes.

 

A look from the gumiho was all he got as a response.

 

“Wait, Kibum... don't you want to know more about you? About your father?"

 

"My father was a gumiho." The younger stated, refusing to believe in the nonsense Onew seemed so convinced of. "And I am most definitely not a fucking half-breed!"

 

At his harsh tone, Jonghyun growled, slowly pushing himself off the couch, his eyes directed at Onew. Obviously, with Kibum's behavior, he was now viewing the renegade as a potential threat.

 

The four others suddenly stopped at the low rumble and looked at the werewolf in confusion.

 

“Jonghyun...” Minho called, in a soft tone, hands held up in front of him, in a defensive manner. As he spoke, he slowly cocked his head to the side, revealing his neck, in a motion of submission “Jonghyun... it's alright... he doesn't mean harm...”

 

The elder let out an angry huff, he was standing and ready to attack if he needed to.

 

“Minho, you know what's going on with him?” Taemin asked, slightly thrown off by the older werewolf's behavior.

 

Even though he'd only known him for two days, Jonghyun would've been the last he'd imagine to act that way.

 

Minho side-glanced at him.

 

“It's the beast. It's taken over him.” he explained.

 

“What?” Kibum inquired.

 

“It's complicated.” Minho said. “Just don't do anything that could make him snap, like raising your voices for example.”

 

As he said that, he threw a pointed stare at Kibum who rolled his eyes once more.

 

“He'll most likely stay like that for a while.” the taller male went on, ignoring the childish gesture. “Until Jonghyun manages to win over the beast, we need to be careful. If he shifts, we lose him.”

 

Onew's eyes went from one brother to the other, the wheels in his head turning once more. Memories of the times he'd spent with Minho, years ago, resurfacing in his mind.

But he quickly brushed them off, deciding he'd take care of a matter at the time and right then, the most important one, was making sure his assumptions about Kibum were right.

 

"So, he'll be fine as long as no one sets him off?" Onew asked.

 

"Probably." Minho replied.

 

Honestly, Jonghyun's composure hang by a very thin thread and he couldn't be sure how long the elder would manage to hold back the beast.

 

"Okay." Onew said, nodding before turning back to the gumiho. "Kibum, I have another way of making sure your father and my mentor are the same person."

 

"I think we have bigger issues than that." The younger retorted. "Like what's going on with Jonghyun."

 

"You heard Minho, it's up to Jonghyun, there's nothing we can do for him." The renegade said. "As for you, I think this whole situation is worth at least enough doubt for us to want to make sure whether I'm right or wrong. Don't you think?"

 

The younger didn't answer. No matter how crazy that whole story sounded, it still made sense in a strange way.

 

The truth was, he knew nothing about his father. Even though he'd been all grown up when Junsu passed away, he'd never known anything of the man's life before his meeting with Hyoyeon.

 

No one knew him in their village actually and most of the villagers had always avoided Junsu like a plague. For a long time, he'd assumed it had been because of Junsu's old age that equaled those of the Elders of their Community and in consequence, intimidated most of their neighbors. But he was conscious that was a petty excuse he'd made up to make sense of everyone's weird demeanor.

Still, to consider his father was actually a kitsune also didn't make sense. If any other gumiho had known of that fact, the man wouldn't have been able to live so long amongst them.

 

Then again, that was probably why their family had always lived in a neutral city, just outside the Gumiho lands instead of in the territory itself, and also probably what the concealment spells had been for.

 

As Kibum gave no answer, all eyes turned to Onew. And that made the renegade decide he wouldn't give the gumiho the opportunity to back down. He needed to be sure of the things he was saying, not only for Kibum, but for himself.

 

He took in a deep breath, conjuring in his mind the clearest memory he had of Junsu, before releasing the puff of air slowly. As he did, his breath came out as a white smoke, in which colors started materializing before forming the image of a man's face.

 

Onew opened his eyes and looked at Kibum, discovering the gumiho to be staring at the image in shock, hand in front of his gaping mouth.

 

“Is that him? Is that your father?” the renegade asked.

 

“H–how...?”

 

Onew repeated his question and Kibum nodded, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He hadn't seen his father's face in over two centuries and to suddenly be confronted to his image brought back an old sorrow he'd managed to bury deep within himself and thought would never be confronted to again.

 

The kitsune breathed in before releasing a sigh as he brushed a hand through the smoky image, the fog instantly dissipating into nothing.

 

“How did you do that?” Kibum questioned.

 

“I just conjured a memory I have of my mentor.” Onew said.

 

“So what? Your mentor could just be someone who really looked like his father...” Taemin spoke.

 

Onew chuckled humorlessly.

 

“Who happens to have the same name, age and having died at the same time?”

 

The redhead had to concede that indeed, too many coincidences were piling up and that it was hard to find arguments to counter what Onew was trying to forward.

 

Taemin looked at Kibum who was blinking rapidly to chase away the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He knew it was a lot to take in for the gumiho and could've almost felt sorry for the other, hadn't the elder been so offensive towards him since his intrusion in their group.

 

Still, something didn't feel right about Onew's story. He didn't understand why the possibility of Kibum also being a half-breed, made so that they were from the same family. That didn't make sense.

 

Or why Onew had said he knew why they could use Suggestion.

 

“Let's assume this is right.” Minho spoke up, throwing a disbelieving glance at Kibum. “How come you didn't know you were a half-breed?”

 

The younger sighed, crossing his arms over his chest once more. This time, in a defensive way.

 

“No one ever told me... I have–... _had_ no reason to think otherwise.” he said. “Father always used a concealment spell... like the one I use, so even I don't know what he smelled like. In fact, he was the one who taught me and my twin to always use spells to conceal ourselves. Never leave without one, not even sleep without one.”

 

“You have a twin?” Onew smiled.

 

Kibum nodded, too preoccupied by the things he'd just learnt to share into Onew's apparent enthusiasm.

 

“Our parents never told us why we were supposed to hide... we just did.”

 

There was a moment of contemplating silence.

 

“What does that have to do with me, though?” Taemin asked Onew, with a frown. “Why did you say we are from the same family?”

 

The renegade pursed his lips and slide his hands on the front pockets of his jeans.

 

“Junsu was your grandfather's older brother.” he revealed. “Your grand-uncle.”

 

“I'm sorry?” the redhead questioned, exchanging a weirded glance with Kibum.

 

“You're cousins of sorts. Or uncle and nephew, whatever you wish to go by.” the older kitsune said. “I had no idea Junsu had had children... it's incredible.”

 

“Wasn't he your mentor, how did you not know?” Minho asked.

 

“The last time I saw Junsu was a little over three hundred years ago. Kibum was probably born after that...”

 

“I'm exactly three hundred.” the gumiho informed, biting down at his lower-lip.

 

Onew stared at him for a moment before realization downed on him. He nodded, his expression absent as if he was thinking hard.

 

“So that's why...” he mumbled to himself, walking around the room.

 

It was a habit he had when he was trying to get his ideas in check.

 

“That's why, what?” Taemin asked, he was seriously starting to get annoyed with that story.

 

“Junsu didn't live in the Community. He'd been banned from it.” the renegade explained.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” the redhead questioned, frowning at the off-beat information.

 

Kibum however, rose his eyebrows in surprise. He'd never imagined his father being banned from anything. The man was too kind and had too strong moral principals to do anything to receive such a punishment.

 

Onew stopped walking, sliding his hands back in the front pockets of his jeans. He had his back turned to them, as he stared at the ashes in the fireplace.

 

“Junsu and Changmin, Taemin's grandfather, were both sons to Jungsoo, the Chief of the Community at the time. Their father was ready to step down from his position and Junsu was next in line to become Chief. But he knew what it implied to take on such a position and he just couldn't let go of his principles in order to do that, so he refused.”

 

“So what, he was banned for that?” Kibum questioned, incredulous.

 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Onew replied, turning around to look at them. “Sir Jungsoo was an authoritative man who didn't take refusal well. As the Chief, he was used to things going his way and didn't accept anything else. When Junsu refused, your grandfather made an ultimatum: Junsu was to step up as new chief and mate whomever he was designed to or he was to be banned from the kitsune society. Junsu chose the latter, that's how he came to live in that house, which by the way, is heavily guarded by a concealment spell as you can probably tell, Kibum.”

 

The gumiho nodded faintly, acknowledging the fact.

 

“When he departed, I was barely over a hundred... he left me all his books and other belongings.” Onew went on. “Shortly after, Jungsoo proclaimed him a renegade, although he had committed no crime, and had Changmin become the Chief. After his departure, no one heard of, or saw Junsu for over four hundred years. Until one day...”

 

He sighed, shaking his head.

 

“ _Three hundred years ago..._ ” he looked pointedly at the gumiho. “he found me while I was on an excursion outside the kitsune territory, he requested I bring him everything he had on gumihos and the origins. He never explained why or what he had been up to all that time. I managed to get him his things and never saw him again. I'm guessing he wanted these books because of you... to know better what his lover was like... what his kids would be like...”

 

“How did you know he died if you never saw him again?” Kibum asked, hugging his own body, feeling a lump in his throat.

 

Although he'd long wished to know more about his father, all this new knowledge about the man's past made him more upset than he thought and a part of him still felt reticent to believe Onew to the word.

 

The renegade clenched his jaw.

 

“Because I killed the one who killed him.” he confessed.

 

Kibum's eyes widened.

 

“You know who murdered my father?!”

 

The renegade nodded.

 

“It was Sir Jungsoo.” he said. “I... I killed him the day Taemin's mother fled the Community, he was trying to stop her and... things escalated fast from there.”

 

“You... you did that for my mother?” Taemin questioned.

 

He wasn't sure whether he believed this whole thing, and while a part of himself fought with the revelations, the other – probably the one that thirsted for knowledge of his mother's past – wanted nothing but to blindly trust Onew's tale.

 

The renegade looked at him and shrugged slightly, a small forlorn smile on his lips.

 

“How can you be so sure he killed his own son?” Kibum asked, having a hard time processing all of the things Onew was forwarding.

 

The elder licked his lips.

 

“He was an Elder... I had no chance against him unless I used... magic. I– I cast a possession spell on him and that gave me access to his mind. That's how I know... I kind of... watched it first hand. Killing him was partly what made me a renegade.”

 

Kibum was at a loss for words. Two hundred and eighty years wondering who could've possibly murdered his father, only to discover the man had been murdered by his own progenitor.

 

In turn, Taemin was frowning, disgusted at the revelation. He refused to believe he was part of such a messed up family.

 

Minho was astonished. To think Onew had been able to take on one who was known as one of the most powerful beings of the supernatural, was flabbergasting.

 

“Your family's really messed up.” Minho commented with a laugh as he looked at Taemin.

 

“That's not my family.” the redhead retorted, with a frown. “My only family is my mother, who by the way, is somewhere out there. I think we've wasted enough time as it is with this whole story. We should leave now.”

 

Somehow, Kibum agreed with Taemin. That family Onew had pictured sure as hell wasn't his.

 

His mother and sister – his true family – were back in their village and, as much as he was curious and wanted to assert what he'd just learned with his mother, he also felt that not telling her and Joohyun about it, would be protecting them from whatever there was his father had been trying to hide them from.

 

"Taemin's right." Minho said.

 

The redhead looked at him in surprise, not expecting this kind of reaction at all. But Minho had done so many surprising things for the past twenty-four hours, the half-breed told himself he probably should start getting used to it.

 

"The faster we get to the kitsune lands, the closer I'll be to my prey." The werewolf added.

 

Taemin rolled his eyes. Of course that had been about the werewolf's revenge against the one who'd killed his mate. He didn't know why he hadn't considered that, or why the simple idea displeased him so much.

 

It was not his business and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to care about it.

 

"Yeah, I know." Onew said. "We should stop by the city first. We didn't have anything to eat yesterday and I'm afraid in the midst of the running away, we all forgot our belongings in the forest. I have a friend who holds a restaurant not too far away from here, we can eat there."

 

"But we'll waste ti–"

 

"Neither of us is going on with this trip on empty stomachs and we sure as hell won't be able to fight without all of our energy." Onew interrupted Taemin, his tone and stare firm.

 

The redhead just sighed. He knew the renegade was right, but he felt nervous at the idea of taking a stop. How much time would that cost them? Did his mother even have any time to spare?

 

But he didn't voice his thoughts, he knew there was no use and truth to be told, he felt hungry too, for actual food and not for some being's stolen liver.

 

“What do we do about Jonghyun?” Onew asked, throwing a glance at the werewolf who was just standing there, still staring at them.

 

“I'll take care of him, as long as he's not provoked he'll be fine.” Minho said.

 

“Okay.”

 

The renegade than extended a hand in front of him, a small ray of light flashing, before the air over it wavered, much like when he'd opened the portal the previous night.

He then inserted that hand in the wavering surface, his arm disappearing in it before he pulled out a shirt, the small portal instantly fading as he threw the piece of clothing to Minho.

 

“Wear that.” he ordered.

 

The werewolf stared at the black fabric in his hand for a moment.

 

“H– how? I thought you needed lives...” he said.

 

“Only if it's to transport living beings, small, inanimate objects don't take that much energy, so I can use my own.”

 

Still a little surprised, the werewolf wore the back tank top before walking to his brother and coercing him to follow them as they all left the house.

 

As they walked away from abandoned building, Kibum stole quick glances at Jonghyun, feeling pressured by the insistent stare the other had cast upon him all the while.

He didn't think he was able to keep on that journey with these beings, it didn't matter how much his heart told him he should; he felt endangered, vulnerable with them. And all the things Onew had told them had only made him even surer of the decision he was taking.

 

He didn't voice his intentions however, deciding it was better just to get on with it when they reached the city, from where he could find his way back.

 

Yet, about thirty minutes later, when they made it to the restaurant Onew had talked about, they found out with no surprise at such an early hour, that the place was still closed.

 

In fact, the streets of the city were still empty, with only a few passers-by, probably early workers, walking to and fro.

 

At least, they were safe to say their uncommon group wouldn't attract much attention.

 

“It's closed.” Taemin stated as he stared at the sign stuck to the restaurant's entrance door that indicated what he'd just remarked.

 

“I know.” Onew said simply.

 

“What now?” Minho was the one to ask.

 

“Wait a minute, you'll see.” the renegade said.

 

Kibum sighed slightly before turning to his companions with a seemingly regretful expression on his features.

 

“I believe our ways separate here.” he declared as the other four looked at him questioningly. “I'm sorry I took up your time.”

 

“What?” Onew asked as Jonghyun let out a disgruntled noise, leaving Minho's side to stand by Kibum with an expression that showed nothing but incomprehension.

 

Kibum shrank his shoulders slightly at the sudden proximity with the werewolf. The older male's fixation on him was starting to get on his nerves.

 

“I think I should go back home.” he explained. “I didn't think this whole thing through when I came after you and when I insisted for you to let me join you. I've been considering this since last night and I've decided I'll just go back home and leave you guys to your quest.”

 

He bowed his head slightly.

 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

 

Just then, Jonghyun's confused expression morphed into a frown as he seized Kibum's arm.

 

"N–no." He managed to grunt out.

 

The gumiho winced at the tight grip.

 

"Let me go, Jonghyun." He ordered through gritted teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

 

Minho walked closer to his brother, afraid the elder would do something bad.

 

"Jong–"

 

Before he could finish his sentence however, Jonghyun's eyes shone blue, like he was about to shift but was holding back.

 

"No." He said, with more finality than before. "Can't leave."

 

"Yeah? Why not? You sure as hell won't prevent me."

 

"Kibum." Minho spoke, looking at the gumiho pointedly. "Remember I said not to provoke him? Look at his eyes."

 

As the younger did, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 

"He's about to shift. So if he says no, it's no." The taller male went on. "Just bear with it until he gets back."

 

Kibum scoffed.

 

"And how long will that take? And what the hell does that have to do with me? I'm not just going to be held hostage by a crazy beast."

 

Jonghyun growled at the unflattering mention but his position didn't change. Minho was actually impressed by his brother's self-control.

 

"I don't know yet..." the taller male confessed.

 

Just as Kibum was going to argue back, the door of the restaurant was pulled open to reveal a tall man with pale skin and dark brown hair, wearing a dressing gown and who seemed to have just gotten out of bed.

 

He eyed each of the men standing at the doorstep until his eyes fell on Onew, an annoyed glint appearing in his orbs.

 

“You could've warned me beforehand.” he said.

 

Onew smiled.

 

“Wouldn't be a surprise if I did.” he replied.

 

The other just rolled his eyes, looked around at the empty streets and pulled the door wider open, inviting them in.

 

Kibum was about to refuse going inside, insist he had to leave, but Jonghyun didn't seem ready to let him do that as his grasp on the gumiho's arm didn't loosen one bit as he pulled the other inside. The younger protested and flailed around trying to free himself, and resorting to calling the elder all sorts of names when he found himself unable to get rid of the tight hold.

 

Jonghyun seemed slightly annoyed but otherwise, unaffected by the gumiho's attitude.

 

Minho watched the display with amusement, but couldn't help to be worried for his brother. What he saw through the years on other werewolves, had led him to believed he was the only one whose beast and soul were separated and managed somewhat of a truce that enabled them a form of cohabitation in his body.

 

The beast was not supposed to be an entity separated from its host, and a separation between the reasoning mind and the savage one often-times ended with the balance tipping towards the wild, violent soul of the beast.

 

Watching Jonghyun be like that, as if he were acting on his savage instincts alone and seeing the beastly glint in the older male's eyes scared him. One thing was for him to have been lost for over two centuries, another entirely was knowing the same was starting to happen to his brother.

 

He needed to understand why that was happening to Jonghyun, and most of all, what that had to do with Kibum and whether he could do anything to stop the worse from happening.

 

As they all entered the restaurant, Onew's friend walked towards a table and started setting the chairs that had been resting on it, one by one on the ground, before inviting them to sit.

 

While the four younger complied, Onew quickly made the introductions, presenting his friend as Zhoumi.

 

“Nice to meet you all.” he greeted, a courteous smile on his face.

 

Nods and _'like wise'_ s answered him.

 

“Now, kids, behave while the adults are in the kitchen.” Onew said as he patted Zhoumi's arm.

 

The elder seemed to get the message and excused himself as the both of them walked towards the back of the restaurant, Onew chuckling as Taemin scoffed and mumbled a _“who's he calling kids?”_ under his breath.

 

As the two kitsunes made it inside the kitchen, Zhoumi turned to Onew with a raised eyebrow.

 

“So... what's going on?” he asked.

 

“Cook while I explain.” Onew said.

 

The older male scoffed but didn't say anything as he complied to Onew's request.

 

“So... speak.”

 

Onew then went on to explain the events of the past few days to his friend. As he finished, Zhoumi stood bewildered for a moment before coming down from his shock and turning around to face the younger.

 

“You know this is most probably going to end badly for you, right?” Zhoumi asked him, a concerned frown on his features.

 

Onew just sighed with a small enigmatic smile forming on his lips.

 

“What has to happen will happen.” he said simply, leaning back against a wall.

 

Zhoumi shook his head as he started rummaging about the room, making some quick food for his impromptus clients.

 

Silence fell over them as Onew watched the other work, a thousand questions burning at his lips. It had been years since he'd last set foot in that place, years since he'd last seen the older male and his family.

 

“Sunny's fine.” Zhoumi finally said to break the interrogation-filled silence. “She's at the Community with Wendy, visiting your parents.”

 

Onew bite at his lower-lip. It had been way too long since he'd last seen or spoken to his sister. Sunny, like the rest of their family, had never forgiven him for doing the things he did. And most of all, for taking their older brother's life.

 

Zhoumi had, for a long time, blamed him too. But Onew had been so alone for such a long time, in need for support, the elder had been the only one, open enough, to whom he'd turned to for that. He was the only who knew the whole story and had been consequently sworn to keep the secret.

 

Everyone already thought Onew was a pariah, he didn't think it was necessary or fair for his brother-in-law to be associated with him, for knowing the things he had done and why. In fact, Onew deeply regretted having shared his story with the older male. Had he been in his right mind back then, he would've never told Zhoumi about his problems.

 

“I see...” he said after a while.

 

In all honesty, Onew didn't know what to say. Living alone for over two centuries had rusted his socializing skills when it came to anything remotely close to showing his true concerns for his loved ones.

 

Zhoumi looked at him with empathy. He found it unfair, how Onew had to cope with everything on his own. But he knew there was not much he could do to help, so he resorted to doing the small things the younger rarely asked of him.

 

"So... does Taemin know about you and his mother?" He asked, going back to his cooking.

 

Onew pressed his lips in a tight line before looking at the elder's back.

 

"Not... really. Just the necessary..."

 

Zhoumi rose an eyebrow at that but didn't comment, conscious of the reasons Onew had to hide he'd been the one responsible for Luna's imprisonment.

 

"What if he finds out?" He asked instead.

 

Onew frowned.

 

"Hopefully, he will only when I get him and Luna to safety."

 

Zhoumi chuckled, although there was the humor in it.

 

"Always putting her before anything, huh?"

 

Onew smiled sadly. If only he'd started doing that before ruining everything for them all...

 

Silence fell over them once more as Zhoumi busied himself with the food.

 

"What have you been up to, all these years?" He asked the younger after a while.

 

Onew shrugged, although Zhoumi couldn't see with his back turned to him.

 

"The usual... learning.... hiding out..."

 

"Keeping people alive..." the elder completed for him as the renegade trailed off.

 

Onew looked down, he couldn't exactly call his deeds as _"keeping people alive"_ even though that gave his actions a much desired brightness.

 

"How long will it last?" The elder asked. "The portal, I mean..."

 

Onew pressed his lips in a tight line.

 

"Not much... I'll have to find a new source soon... or I could just–"

 

"Use your own life?" Zhoumi interrupted him, turning around to face the younger, his expression showing nothing but disapproval. "If you die, everything will be lost."

 

"Then whose life do you recommend I take?" Onew asked, insolence dripping from his tone.

 

As Zhoumi pressed his lips shut and turned back around to go back to cooking, the younger male sighed, knowing there was no point in getting defensive in that situation. He knew his brother-in-law only meant good.

 

"I'm old enough now...” he said. “I'll be nine hundred in a few years and probably won't need any more lives to keep the portal open. But it won't hold on until then, if the creatures insist on traveling between worlds... it consumes too much energy..."

 

"Can't you cast a spell? Something that keeps beings from crossing over?"

 

"Not without risking to stop the magic from flowing too."

 

It was Zhoumi's turn to sigh as he started putting the food he prepared on trails.

 

“I have taken enough lives... I can probably use a part of my own to keep it open without risking death.”

 

Zhoumi snorted.

 

“You're skilled, but even you can't be sure that will work.” he said before sighing once more. “Now, let's go feed the kids, one of your werewolves seemed about to eat the poor gumiho."

 

As he said that, he took one trail of food and walked to the kitchen door. Onew chuckled as he seized another trail and followed his brother-in-law outside.

 

"I doubt that." he said.

 

As they entered the restaurant lounge and walked to the table where the four younger males were sat at, they found Taemin and Minho at one side of the table as at the other side, Jonghyun seemed to press himself closer to Kibum in a territorial way, while the gumiho scowled, head turned to the opposite side of the werewolf.

 

The two kitsunes exchanged a glance before setting the food on the table, Onew taking a seat at one head of it as Zhoumi started serving his guests.

 

“Thank you.” Taemin and Kibum said as the kitsune set plates in front each of them.

 

Zhoumi smiled and proceeded to setting plates in front of the werewolves. Jonghyun digging into the food without so much as a glance towards the older kitsune while Minho wordlessly stared at the food in front of him.

 

Taemin threw a glance at the werewolf. He understood Jonghyun's lack of manners given the circumstances, but was spooked by Minho's ungrateful behavior and he didn't hesitate on making it known, as he elbowed the elder hard on the ribs, snatching a painful grunt and glare from the werewolf.

 

"Be polite, will you?" Taemin said, disapproval in his tone.

 

Minho rolled his eyes, not liking the way the half-breed was acting and ready to talk back.

 

 _It won't hurt to say thank you_ , the wolf within said.

 

Minho was flabbergasted.

 

 _What, you're going to side with that thing now?_ He snapped at the beast.

 

_Not my fault if he's right._

 

_Shut up._

 

The wolf just snickered at him.

 

As Zhoumi finished serving them, he sat at the other head of the table, facing Onew.

 

The five travelers started eating in silence as the restaurant owner watched them with a smile, happy to see they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

However, Zhoumi couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Taemin, as he tried wrapping his mind around the fact he actually existed and had lived for so long.

 

In the Community, belief was that Luna's child, the human half-breed, hadn't lived to testimony of the sins of its mother.

 

Of course, he knew better because of his connection with Onew, but that didn't change the fact laying his eyes on an actual half-breed, a human one at that, still provoked in him a feeling he couldn't quite identify.

 

Feeling the persistent gaze on him, Taemin rose his head to look at Zhoumi with confusion on his features.

 

“Er... something wrong?” he asked.

 

The older male seemed slightly surprised and gave him a small, awkward smile.

 

“No... no... I'm sorry...” he said. “It's just... you look a lot like your mother...”

 

Taken aback, Taemin widened his eyes, not expecting the older male to know about him. Feeling his heart race, he looked over at Onew who just smiled reassuringly at him.

 

“Don't worry, Zhoumi's trustworthy.” the renegade said, winking at him.

 

The older male snorted at the gesture, not used to seeing Onew's cocky attitude. But he didn't say anything, instead he smiled at Taemin.

 

“Your secret's safe with me.”

 

Taemin gave an uneasy smile, not sure if he was fine with that kitsune knowing about him.

 

“Your mother used to work here, when she was younger.” Zhoumi informed, in hopes of easing off the half-breed's worries.

 

“She did?” the redhead asked, surprised.

 

No matter how worried and uncertain he was about that kitsune, he couldn't turn away from the new information about his mother's past.

 

Zhoumi nodded, smiling. “She said it made her feel normal, less like the Chief's daughter.”

 

“She hated being called that.” Onew chuckled. “People always looked at Luna and Yuri expecting them to act according to their inheritance... but unlike her sister, Luna was always running away to some place where no one knew who she was.”

 

“Like the human world...” Taemin said, more to himself than to the people with him.

 

“Yeah...” Onew said, his tone becoming darker than before.

 

The redhead looked at the renegade as the older male reported his attention back to the food in front of him. He didn't know what to make of that reaction, nor of all the other ways Onew acted whenever he was reminded of Luna's escapades to the human world.

 

“Let go of me damn it!” Kibum suddenly raged, shoving Jonghyun away.

 

The werewolf had been leaning closer and closer, possessive arm holding onto the gumiho's body and although Kibum had been trying to keep his cool, that behavior had finally gotten the best of him.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

Jonghyun growled in response and rose from his seat, staring down at the gumiho with what looked like incomprehension.

 

“Kibu-”

 

“Shut it Minho!” the gumiho interrupted him, he too raising from his seat.

 

He was tired of that mess and he decided he wouldn't be taking in any of this anymore. To hell with these werewolves' problems, he wasn't a part of them.

 

“Your fucking brother's getting on my nerves.” he said, taking a step away from the older werewolf before the other could get a hold of him again.

 

“Keep your calm Kibum,” Onew told the younger. “it won't do any good right now, he's–”

 

“Not himself. I know that.” the gumiho said. “What does that have to do with me, though?”

 

Onew sighed. He wasn't so sure of his own assumptions for they were based on rumors no one had ever been able to prove and which the werewolves seemed to want to keep secret.

 

He looked at Minho with an apologetic expression.

 

“I think he's... he's going mad.” he went on, looking back at the gumiho. “There are stories that say a werewolf this old without a mate is bound to lose his mind. That's how most rogues come to be... am I right Minho?”

 

The younger sighed, although Onew was right, he had a feeling his brother's case was different. If the elder was to go rogue, he wouldn't be so controlled and would even less be clinging to a gumiho, or half... whatever Kibum was.

 

 _You're right_ , the wolf within said, _what's happening to him is what happened to us._

 

 _What?_ Minho asked, not sure if he understood what the other meant.

 

_He's splitting with his wolf, I thought you'd understood it by now._

 

 _Yeah, bu_ _t_ _haven't all rogues?_

 

 _This is not it. Not for him. You didn't go rogue, did you?_ The beast retorted.

 

Minho considered the words for a few seconds before shaking his thoughts off.

 

 _But_ _why_ _Jonghyun_ _?_ _Why now?_ he inquired. _We lost our mate, that's why it happened... Jonghyun's never had one._

 

 _I don't know, but for some reason the gumiho is what's keeping him from snapping right now._ The wolf informed.

 

“Ki... bum.” Jonghyun stuttered out, voice hoarse and eyes reflecting something far from the savagery they had been showing since that morning. “So... sorry.”

 

The werewolf then grunted, shaking his head as if he was trying to chase away plaguing thoughts. When he rose his head, his eyes were back to blue, the bit of conscience they had been holding, gone as if it had never been there. His breathing was getting stronger and faster, his whole figure tensing.

 

“Something's wrong.” Minho spoke in urgency, getting up and walking around the table towards his brother.

 

“Onew... can't you try that trick you use on me? That thing you do, when talking...”

 

“Persuasion?” the renegade asked, surprised.

 

“Whatever it is, he's going to shi-”

 

Jonghyun grunted, his back arching and the noise of bones breaking echoing in the room.

 

“Shit.” Minho cursed. “Get out of the way, he's shifting.”

 

“I can do something else.” Onew said, going to stand in front of Jonghyun. “It's going to hurt him.”

 

“As long as you don't kill him.” Minho said, his words bearing a warning.

 

Onew didn't reply as he seized Jonghyun's face and looked into his eyes. His own shone with a light hue of yellow before Jonghyun's face contorted in pain as he screamed, his skin suddenly became pale before his eyeballs rolled to the back and his eyelids closed, his body going limp, the renegade barely catching him before he hit the ground.

 

“What the hell?!” Kibum exclaimed, eyes wide.

 

“Don't worry, he'll be fine.” Onew said.

 

“What did you do?” Minho asked, squatting down to check on his brother, breathing relieved when he felt the elder's pulse against the tip of his fingers when he touched his neck.

 

“I just drained a little of his energy. He'll be out for a while, and hopefully when he wakes up he'll be back to himself.”

 

“ _When_ he wakes up?!” Taemin exclaimed. “And when would that be? How the hell are we supposed to leave now? Do I need to remind you we're on a tight schedule? My mother is somewhere ou-”

 

Kibum huffed in annoyance.

 

“Oh shut up Taemin, this isn't all about you.”

 

“ _You_ , shut up. Whatever it is that's wrong with him, I'm sure it has to do with you.” Taemin retorted. “What did you do, huh? Cast a spell on him? He was doing fine before you showed up, and then he started hearing voices and now this! It was your plan all along wasn't it? To interfere with our business!”

 

“You little f-”

 

A loud noise stopped the argument and all heads turned to Zhoumi, who had his clenched fist against the wooden table he'd just hit.

 

“No fighting in my establishment.” he said simply, eying the two half-breeds with seriousness.

 

The two younger apologized in unison, glaring at each other as they did.

 

“It's still weird though..." the redhead insisted, walking towards Jonghyun and squatting down by Minho's side.

 

"Why would I do anything that would annoy me so much?" Kibum asked, crossing his arms over his chest, with a defiant tone in his voice. "If I were to do anything, I sure as hell wouldn't do something that would be uncomfortable for me."

 

"He has a point." Onew conceded, looking at Taemin. "As I said before, whatever Jonghyun has goes against any of our wills."

 

"Whatever you say." The redhead said, getting back up, followed by Minho.

 

"My brother is going through some changes... and Kibum definitely has something to do with it.”

 

The gumiho opened his mouth to argue but was stopped when Minho rose his hand to silence him.

 

“Onew's right though, it's something that cannot be controlled.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about what's going on, why don't you share your knowledge?” Taemin asked, raising an eyebrow at the older male.

 

“Now... don't be grumpy kitty." The werewolf said, smiling mockingly at him. “I'll talk when I'm sure of what's going on.”

 

The redhead just glared at the taller male, not really up for Minho's mockery at the moment. He was worried about his mother but also about Jonghyun. And the fact the older male's problems had started when Kibum had appeared didn't help easy his suspicions about the gumiho. He couldn't shake off the memories he'd found in Kibum's mind the day before, the elder's desire to mess with them. It didn't matter what Onew and Minho said, he knew what he'd seen in the gumiho's head and he wasn't going to let his guard down because the other claimed to be innocent.

 

A familiar impression invaded him suddenly, cutting his train of thoughts as a frown made its way onto his features. Although he couldn't quite identify what it was, he couldn't ignore the feeling of relief, almost joy that took possession of him at the same time.

 

"We need to lay Jonghyun somewhere more comfortable." Onew said. "Zhoumi?"

 

"Of course, let's carry him upstairs."

 

"Okay, give me a hand." Onew asked, positioning himself by Jonghyun's head, both of his hands under the man's shoulders.

 

Zhoumi did as he was told and went for Jonghyun's legs.

 

As they heaved the werewolf up, Minho threw a glance at Taemin, feeling the tension emanating from the younger's figure at his side.

As he caught sight of the redhead's face, a frown of his own formed in between his eyebrows. The half-breed was staring emptily at a spot in front of him, as if he weren't there with them anymore.

 

“Hey...” he called out. “Taemin?”

 

When the younger didn't respond, Minho nudged him with his elbow, effectively making the half-breed jolt out of his thoughts, head snapping up in his direction, eyes wide and yellow pupils shining in surprise.

 

“What's wrong?” Kibum asked, taking sight of the display.

 

His question stopped the kitsunes that were now holding Jonghyun's body in the air, as the attention was now on Taemin, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“Taemin?” Onew called, trying to get the redhead's attention.

 

The younger looked at him, blinking as his eyes went back to their original deep brown color.

 

“What was that?” the renegade asked.

 

Taemin shook his head.

 

“Nothing... I just... I thought I'd felt something...” he said, nervously tucking a strand of his red hair behind his ear. “I guess I got immersed in trying to find what it was.”

 

“Your eyes...” Kibum said. “I thought you couldn't shift.”

 

“I can't.” Taemin replied, deliberately not looking at the gumiho. “Only my eyes change.”

 

“Are you still feeling whatever it was?” Minho asked, not sure why he felt suddenly worried, as if his gut was telling him something would happen soon.

 

“No... it was just a–”

 

His words were cut short as he suddenly turned around to look towards the entrance of the restaurant, a bewildered expression on his features.

 

“Mother...” he whispered.

 

“What?” Onew questioned, staring at the younger with slight panic in his eyes.

 

“She's here. I can feel her...”

 

“Taem–”

 

Before Onew could say anything more however, Taemin was running towards the restaurant's door, Minho following suit.

The renegade threw a glance at Zhoumi and the elder shrugged at him before the both of them, slowly set Jonghyun back down and speed-walked towards the door with Kibum on their tail as Taemin pulled the door open.

 

The redhead looked around the empty streets, seeking for his mother's familiar figure, feeling her presence appear and fade, as if something was trying to keep it hidden but was unable to fight it off.

 

He could feel their bond being enhanced once more and that could only mean she was somewhere close.

 

 _Mother!_ He tried using their telepathic bond but no response came his way and he grit his teeth, taking a step into the pavement, only to feel a hand grab his upper-arm and pull him back.

 

He looked back to find Minho standing there, looking down at him with a scowl.

 

“How do you know she's here?” he asked.

 

Taemin shook his arm, trying to free himself from the man, but the grip only got tighter when he did.

 

“Let me go.” he said, through gritted teeth.

 

“How can you be sure it's her?” Minho insisted.

 

The redhead sighed. “I can feel out bond again. She's near.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Chanyeol threw a look back at Luna as they walked and let out a small sigh as he saw the woman's slouched posture, head hung low as if she carried the world's burdens on her back.

 

In a way she did, he couldn't help but think, at least in the eyes of all the kitsunes.

 

After Luna had fled the Community to be with the human she had fallen in love with, a curse had befallen not only the Mainland, but also all the other smaller Kitsune packs around the world.

Aside from the already pregnant kitsunes at the time of Luna's eloping, no other birth had happened in their society for the last two centuries.

 

Which made the youngest kitsunes alive to that day, all over two hundred years old.

 

Such thing wouldn't have been a problem didn't immortality come with its cons. The older one became, the more powerful one was, but that also made them more vulnerable to insanity and so, prone to deeds that needed to be taken care of.

 

The problem was that most of the time, for kitsunes at least, _taking care_ of something implied eliminating the one at its origin.

After all, they had a reputation to preserve in the eyes of the outsiders, and they couldn't risk others knowing of the problems their society faced.

 

However in the long term, that way of taking matters at hand was more than prejudicial to them, because with the curse, that meant more deaths and less births for their species.

Yet the Changmin, as Chief of the Mainland – the only that could do it – didn't seem to be ready to change their centenary methods and their kind had instead, sought for the answers for their problems elsewhere.

 

Which made so that Luna's crime had quickly been the one designated as the source of their curse.

 

When the story of Luna's actions had spread across the lands, the Chiefs of the biggest kitsune packs had reunited and soon, the infertility of their kind and Luna's pregnancy with a human half-breed had been associated.

 

Their species was known for being the most unified of the supernatural. While kitsune weren't fools and knew that, despite the forbidding of mixed race matings, there were likely more kitsune half-breeds in the hiding; it was safe to say Luna had been the first to actually mate with a human.

 

A being from the species that was not only cherished by kitsunes, but also the only the foxes still protected to that day.

 

In the eyes of all, the daughter of the Mainland's Chief, a direct descendant to the Great Chief, had committed the crime no one had ever dared undertake.

 

That had been assumed to be the trigger to the curse that had fallen upon their kind. A way Mother Nature had found to punish them for their countless hidden sins.

 

Luna's deed was seen as the last straw before the unleashing of the Goddess’s fury.

 

As the years had passed and their kind found no solution to their situation, Luna's capture and punishing had become in the eyes of all, the only way to break the curse, as many believed that was what Mother Nature expected in order to grant them forgiveness.

 

Luna's child, many assumed had inherited too many human traits and had probably not survived so long.

Rumor had it the half-breed hadn't even come to live more than a few days, for its sole existence was damned in the eyes of their Goddess.

 

Chanyeol had been dying to ask Luna about her child, just to be sure if everyone's assumptions were right, but ever since they'd captured her, she hadn't spoken much and he doubted she'd even bother answering questions on that specific subject.

 

They had been walking for a while now and were nearing the outskirts of the city when suddenly Luna stopped dead on her tracks, head snapping up and eyes wide in surprise.

 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun stopped walking too, the younger of the two scowling.

 

“Who told you to stop?” he questioned in an angry tone.

 

“Noona?” Chanyeol called, worried by the woman's sudden change of behavior.

 

But she didn't seem to be listening to him. She was too focused on someone standing a few meters ahead, opposite to them.

 

Her heart beat fast, as she refused to believe what her eyes were seeing.

 

_Mother?_

 

Yet, her son's voice echoing in her head only confirmed her fears. Their eyes crossed, her son's unbelieving ones morphing into a look of joy.

 

 _Taemin... what... what are you doing here?_ She asked.

 

Just then she noticed the man standing by her son's side, holding onto his arm. A werewolf. Her heart skipped a beat as her fears grew. Why was Taemin with such a creature?

 

_I'm here for you mother... are you alright? Did they hurt you?_

 

Just then, Baekhyun pulled at her chains with violence.

 

“What's wrong with you? Move damn it!”

 

Chanyeol pushed the younger away with a glare on his features.

 

“Stop that.”

 

"What the hell Chanyeol?! It's that idiot you should be reprimanding!"

 

Luna watched as Taemin's expression morphed into a frown as he took sight of the scene. He made motion to step forward, but was held back by the werewolf who seemed to be telling him something.

 

 _Don't worry, I'm fine_. She reassured her son.

 

The last thing she wanted was for him to get involved in this. Chanyeol and Baekhyun seemed to know nothing about him and she intended to keep it that way.

 

Taemin said something to the werewolf at his side and they both looked in her direction as three other people emerged from the restaurant they were in front of.

 

She felt every fiber in her body freeze as she caught sight of the familiar face of the kitsune that walked to her son's other side, his eyes looking in her direction and their gazes crossing.

 

Instantly, a mix of anger and fright invaded her and she held in her breath, unable to react in any way.

 

“Noona, what's going?” Chanyeol asked her, coming to stand in front of her, blocking the sight she had of her son and Onew.

 

She averted her gaze to the guard and shook her head.

 

“Nothing.” she replied.

 

Baekhyun snorted. But she didn't give his next words any regards, too distracted by the voice echoing in her mind.

 

 _We're here to rescue you_. Onew told her, the gentleness of his tone foreign to her.

 

No matter what he had done for her, she couldn't bring herself to fully trust him. Not after all the evil he had done, before and after her escape of the Otherworld.

 

 _Mother, don't worry, we're here to bring you back home_. Taemin was next to speak and she clenched her jaw.

 

 _Don't_. She said simply, lowering her head, and obeying Baekhyun's order for her to resume walking.

 

 

Taemin frowned as he watched Luna start walking again, his heart beating wildly in his ribcage and his body itching to go after her. But Minho's iron grip on his arm kept him in place, although he didn't understand why he was letting himself be so easily held back by the werewolf.

 

 _What do you mean?_ He questioned the woman, refusing to consider the first meaning of her answer to him.

 

 _Don't try to save me, I don't want you to_. Luna said.

 

His unbelieving eyes followed her retreating figure walking at the other side of the street.

 

“Onew, she–” he choked on the words, a fear he'd been repressing for months resurfacing in his mind like a plaguing reminder of the masked pain his mother had experienced for the past two centuries.

 

“She doesn't want to be saved.” the renegade said, his own sad eyes following Luna's figure.

 

“That can't be... she's not in her right mind, she's just–”

 

No matter what explanations he tried to find for the woman's behavior, he found out he couldn't explain it. Or better, he could, just not in a way that comforted his wish to rescue her.

 

 

 _Onew..._ Luna called for the man, hoping for her telepathic abilities to actually work with someone else other than her son.

 

She truly hoped not to be making a mistake by seeking for the renegade's assistance. But he was her only chance.

 

It was obvious for her now. Although the idea of dying was frightening in itself, it still appeared to her as a relief of all these years of resisting and fighting off the pain.

She knew Taemin would never accept it, that he would do anything in his power to have her back, but she couldn't. Both because she was so... _so_ tired and because she knew that for as long as she lived, her son would never actually have a life.

 

How many times had he given up his own desires and needs to tend for her? To make sure she was fine?

 

Luna had never forgiven herself for being the cause of Taemin's loneliness. He'd given up on love for her so many times...

 

Joy was the biggest regret she carried in her heart. The long and promising relationship her son and the fae had had so many years ago, had met its end because Luna's mental health had reached such a limit, Taemin found no other options but to dedicated himself a hundred percent to her care. Causing him to neglect the only lover he'd had who could actually understand and loved him for who he was.

 

Still, Joy had stood there, by his side all along and when Luna had gotten better, she'd had to watch her son restrain himself from pursuing feelings she knew the redhead still nurtured for the fae he now claimed to be his best friend. With the years, she had seen such claims come back so often, they had become a reality.

 

Luna didn't want anything of the likes to happen to her son again. Not if she could prevent it.

 

Somehow, she knew the only way for her to do that, was to leave the redhead's life definitely. The past months during which she'd starved herself finally made sense in her mind, as did her lack of efforts to fight against the two guards that had invaded her home and captured her.

 

She wanted this. She wanted death.

 

 _Y... yes?_ Onew's voice answered her.

 

She swallowed hard.

 

 _Don't let him come after me, use strength if you need to_. She told the older male, a lump forming in her throat as she blinked back the tears swelling in her eyes. _Remember your promise_.

 

Silence answered her and she had to force herself not to stop on her tracks again to look back at the men standing in front of the restaurant.

 

_Onew..._

 

 _I will_. Was the reply she got. _Forgive me_ _Luna..._

 

 _Mother... where are you going?_ Taemin's voice followed Onew's apology and she had to grit her teeth in order not to break down at her son's lost tone.

 

 _I'm sorry baby..._ she found herself saying. _I'm so sorry... and thank you for everything, but you have to live your own life from now on._

 

Taemin didn't understand what laid behind Luna's apologies, but he didn't have time to ponder on the matter when he felt like all oxygen was sucked out of him, his eyes suddenly widening before shutting closed.

 

And the pain... it made him feel light-headed, and right then, the only thing keeping him from swaying on his legs, was Minho's hand on his arm.

 

“Taemin?” the werewolf called, watching the redhead worriedly.

 

But the half-breed wasn't listening.

 

 _Mother?_ He called, panic striking him when he felt the emptiness of the bond they shared.

 

Like it had been cut yet was somehow still present. Had Luna just shut it from her side?

 

Swallowing in thickly, he looked at Onew, his gaze desperate.

 

“Onew... mother... our bond... she...”

 

The renegade stared back at him forlornly before he rose a hand to the redhead's right cheek.

 

“I'm sorry Taemin, this is for your own good.”

 

And once more, the half-breed felt pain, even though that time around, it was like all his energy was being sucked out of his body as the touch of Onew's hand on his cheek stung, like a thousand needles were piercing his skin.

 

He whimpered and felt his eyes roll back before everything went black.


	10. Uncovering Lies and Chasing Bonds

**T** he house was so silent, Kibum swore he could hear flies in there somewhere.

 

Taemin and Jonghyun were sleeping – if he dare call that as such – in the guest bedrooms, and Zhoumi was downstairs, working at the restaurant.

Onew, Minho and Kibum had taken the opportunity to shower and borrow some clean clothes from Zhoumi. The three of them then busying themselves as they could until Taemin and Jonghyun woke up.

 

The gumiho felt like they were abusing Zhoumi's hospitality, but had been met with refusal and instructions to rest when he had offered to help at the restaurant.

So, he now sat by the window in the living-room, watching as the inhabitants of Gusok went about their lives down on the streets.

 

Minho and Onew were together somewhere in the house and he found himself alone with his thoughts.

 

In fact, the moment of calmness had left him the opportunity to think better on the happenings of that morning. Not only did he have to make peace – or try to – with the fact he was most probably a half-breed, he also had to pretend he understood why Jonghyun seemed to have developed an obsession with him overnight.

 

It was all too much for him to bear and in all honesty, after reflecting on the matters, he came to the conclusion he couldn't and most probably wouldn't put up with it.

That didn't come without the thought however, that he should maybe try to cooperate, at least just so he could make sure Jonghyun would be fine.

 

Yet, the thought had been repressed as quickly as it had been formed, as he reminded himself he didn't know the werewolf and had no reasons to care so much for the other.

Still, the thought of leaving made him feel a sense of guilt he couldn't quite explain. It was like, if he did leave, he was wronging not only Jonghyun, but the other three as well, although once again he reasoned he had no motif to feel like that.

 

They were all just strangers he'd met with the intent of turning them against each other for his own entertainment. Yet, now that he knew better what they were after, well what _Taemin_ was after at least, he couldn't hold on to his first goal.

 

He couldn't help but to put himself in the redhead's shoes. What if it was his mother who had been captured and was being taken to execution?

 

If Onew's claims were true and he was really a half-breed, if the gumiho authorities ever learned his father was a kitsune, the chances his mother could be incriminated and imprisoned were high. And the sole thought of the woman going through the same Taemin's mother was, made him sick to his stomach and anguished him.

 

If he did stick to his first plan, he would only be getting in the way of the redhead's rescuing of his mother and to imagine the same being done to him made him feel utterly wronged and angry. He couldn't do that, but such evidence also rid his presence there of sense.

 

And in the end, he came to the same conclusion he had imagined he would: he had nothing to do with them.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Minho sighed, leaning forward, forearms resting on the guard-rail of the balcony, watching the passersby down on the street.

 

His wolf was furious and even though he didn't really understand why, he shared the feeling. The scene of Taemin's pain-contorted face before he'd gone unconscious in his arms as Onew sucked his energy from him, repeated itself in his mind on loop. While, after the renegade's explanation of his actions, he knew that had probably been the best thing to do, he still couldn't shake off the rage he felt.

 

If he hadn't been so busy with not dropping the redhead to the ground, he would've probably attacked the older male as he succumbed to the beast's rage.

 

It was incredible how, every time Taemin seemed to be threatened, the wolf managed to take over the control of his body – thing, that despite its numerous efforts, the beast had been unable to do in years without Minho's consent.

 

"Minho..." Onew spoke from his spot, leaning against the frame of the bay window.

 

"He's going to be furious when he wakes up." The werewolf stated, still not open for much talk with the renegade.

 

After getting Taemin in the guest bedroom, Minho had gone through the motions of showering and dressing up, before isolating himself in the veranda, in an obvious attempt at avoiding Onew. He didn't feel calm enough to be around the older man.

 

"I know. I'll handle him." Onew said.

 

"Like you did this morning?" Minho questioned, cynicism dripping from his tone.

 

Onew stared at the werewolf's back with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"Why do you care so much about how Taemin's going to react?"

 

"I don't." Was the immediate reply he got, although the both of them knew that was far from the truth.

 

Minho licked his lips, closing his eyes for a few seconds as he tried to come up with an excuse for his unexplained and nonsensical concern for Taemin.

 

"Min..." Onew called at his prolonged silence.

 

The werewolf sighed once more but didn't answer to the elder's call.

 

"Minho."

 

"What."

 

Onew sighed at the dry answer and instead of speaking, he walked towards the taller male and leaned back against the guard-rails by Minho's side. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked into the younger's annoyed gaze.

 

"I noticed you've been acting weird around Taemin." The renegade said.

 

Before Minho could protest however, the elder shook his head at him.

 

"I'm not demanding explanations from you... just... sort it out, alright? And before you do anything foolish, remember he's not from this world. He's more human than he looks, and no matter how strong headed he is, he's still just a kid."

 

"Why are you telling me all of that?" The taller male asked, frowning.

 

"Just so you keep it in mind." Onew replied, averting his gaze from the younger's to look at a spot in front of him.

 

Silence downed on them for a few minutes as Onew went over the matters he had yet to settle and Minho tried reasoning the angry beast within.

 

"About Jonghyun..." the renegade suddenly spoke. "Earlier, when I voiced my thoughts you didn't assert or deny them... do you know anything that could explain his current situation?"

 

Minho chewed at the inside of his cheek.

 

"You wouldn't understand." He said at last, after a few seconds of contemplating.

 

Onew chuckled lowly, although the sound bore no expression of amusement, but of skepticism.

 

"You know not many things can surprise me."

 

As Minho said nothing on retort, the renegade looked back at him, to notice the younger's eyes were closed once more, as if he were enjoying the silence.

 

"So?" Onew prompted.

 

"Remember years ago... when I told you about the wolf... how I could hear it... talk to it?"

 

Onew frowned. "Yeah?"

 

"I still do."

 

The elder of the two was skeptical.

 

"You know it's because of your–"

 

"Insanity?" The werewolf cut him off.

 

Onew nodded slowly. Even though such topic was far from taboo with Minho, he still felt guilty for labeling his friend as insane.

 

The younger sighed, shaking his head, as he went back to staring down at the people on the street.

 

"It's not, Onew." He stated. "I know I'm not the healthiest mental-wise, but the wolf is real. In fact, I couldn't be more certain of its presence than I am now."

 

"And why is that?"

 

"Taemin." The younger replied. "He can sense it too. Back in your den, yesterday in the woods, when we found Kibum and when we were attacked by the rogues... it wasn't  _me_ with Taemin... it was  _it_ . I am not the one jumping in to protect that half-breed... it's the wolf. And Taemin knows it too, he communicates with it somehow... I can feel when he enters my head and touches the beast..." 

 

Minho clenched his jaw, feeling weird to admit these things out loud.

 

"The wolf is so savage... it's angry all the time, full of hatred... but when Taemin's around... the beast is... appeased somehow..."

 

Onew just stared at the younger male in stupor, unable to form a coherent sentence at the revelations. It all sounded so surreal...

 

"My point is..." Minho said, straightening himself as his hands now gripped at the guard-rails. "I think Jonghyun is experiencing the same... he's splitting with his beast... the voices you think he hears... I think it's just one. The wolf's. His behavior this morning... everything points to it."

 

"So the rumors about the rogues..."

 

Minho grimaced slightly.

 

"Are not entirely wrong. While I was living in the wild, I met some... I almost became one. We're not taught about it in the werewolf society... It's kind of taboo. We're only warned it can happen if we get out of the way but never told how. I've been thinking on it... I think all of them have somehow split too. Just that unlike me, they didn't have an Onew to bring them back to themselves.”

 

The werewolf looked at the elder with a glint of gratitude in his eyes.

 

“Once we split, we're just constantly standing on a very fragile balance between reason and savagery. The rogues were probably all overpowered and eventually erased by their beastly nature. Which could explain their lack of respect and submission to our hierarchy."

 

He interrupted himself, eyebrows furrowed, averting his gaze down to the street.

 

"I'm not sure why it's happening to my brother, all I can be sure of, is that if he does snap, he might not come back from it. Which brings us to Kibum."

 

"How?"

 

"The wolf says he's what's keeping Jonghyun from losing himself." Minho said. "I'm not saying any of this makes any sense..."

 

He brought a hand to massage his nape.

 

"But... the effect Taemin has on my beast... Kibum might have the same on Jonghyun's. It can be why my brother has been so controlled even after the wolf overpowered him. Also why he's so territorial with that gumiho."

 

Onew stood silent for a moment, contemplating all the things Minho had just told him and nodding when the information started making sense.

 

"It must be a half-breed thing I guess... if we got Kibum to be less of an idiot and try to communicate with my brother..."

 

Onew chuckled at the words. "He's strong headed. Like his nephew."

 

Minho scrunched up his nose.

 

"I'm going to talk to him..." the renegade said. "maybe Taemin and Kibum have this kind of effect on you because they can use Suggestion... apart from being both half-breeds..."

 

Minho nodded.

 

"We better convince him before Jonghyun wakes up." He said. "And you better find a good excuse to explain to Taemin why you knocked him out."

 

Onew was the one to grimace then.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

The sun shone high in the sky when they reached the kitsune borders. The change in scenery was progressive but striking compared to the yellow-ish field they had been walking through all morning.

 

The grass that covered the ground wasn't as high as the field's, stopping at knee-length, its color progressively changing into a light shade of green as they started ascending a small hill.

When they reached the top, Luna pressed her lips in a tight line as her eyes fell on the verdant grounds of the kitsune lands.

 

In the distance, she could see the sun shining on the surface of a large river that cut the field in two, its source plunging somewhere in the horizon. She breathed in the air, as if the oxygen there bore a different substance, something special. In some way it did, she thought, it smelled like home.

 

She was home.

 

The thought almost made her smile, but she revised herself, knowing such gesture would bring upon questioning from her captors.

 

As they descended the hill's other side, they could perceive the immense power of the spell that marked the  delimitation of the territory. 

 

Her heart almost fluttering in her chest, Luna followed the two guards as they confidently marched towards said force.

When they approached the borders, two foxes jogged to them, one was a three-tailed kitsune with his fur of a lighter shade of brown, while the other sported four tails, his fur of a darker shade, almost black.

 

They stopped in front of them and assessed the three newcomers with inquisitive gazes before bowing their heads slightly and getting out of the way.

 

Luna couldn't help but notice how the two seemed to glare at her, disgust in their gazes and an accusation she felt wronged for. She could feel their glares on the back of her head for minutes long after they'd passed the borders.

 

But that didn't matter anymore, she told herself. Once they reached the Community, she'd meet her end and, whatever reason there was behind the blaming she was target of, she'd accept it as long as it was over soon.

 

As they trod kitsune grounds, she felt her heart being invaded with nostalgia.

 

She had missed that place so much, the scenery, smells... everything appeared so... beautiful... magical. In comparison, the human world was dull and lifeless.

 

And despite what awaited her at the end of that journey, she couldn't ignore the relief, the joy she felt. It all made that place welcoming in a strange way.

 

A couple more hours of walking had them crossing a small village and Luna couldn't help the uneasiness clawing at her insides as they progressed and the passersby stopped on their tracks to stare at them... at  _her_ . 

 

The spite and hatred that showed through their demeanor made her wonder whether having fallen for a human and conceiving their child was actually such a sinful deed.

Was that kind of reaction really in the proportions of the crimes she had committed in their eyes, or were they all overreacting over the matter?

 

She bite at the inside of her lower-lip, feeling a lump reform in her throat as the image of her son resurfaced in her mind.

 

Now more than ever, she was convinced keeping him away had been the best thing she could do. She wouldn't have been able to stand it, if her boy was the target of so much hatred.

 

She hoped Onew would manage to get him back to the human world and away from that place. She didn't want her child to suffer that kind of treatment, he didn't deserve all of that.

 

A few more hours of walking had them walking across another village, the hostility of its inhabitants just as intense as in the previous village.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun's steps coming to a halt, had Luna stopping as well, as she looked up to see what had prompted the two guards to stop their course.

 

In front of them, stood two kitsunes – also guards, she assumed by the clothes they wore –, the taller, and probably older one, greeted the other two, while the smaller one stood in retreat and just nodded towards them.

 

She stared at the latter, with a strange impression of familiarity. He reminded her of someone, although she couldn't quite tell whom.

 

"Is that her?" The older asked, eying Luna with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yup." Baekhyun replied.

 

The other pursed his lips in disdain.

 

"Huh... so the traitor returned." He said.

 

"Watch your mouth, Jongdae." Chanyeol said. "She's still the Chief's daughter."

 

Jongdae snorted.

 

"She's a criminal." He corrected, before looking back at the smaller kitsune behind him. "Look, Kyungsoo, your auntie."

 

Luna stared at said kitsune in surprise, not sure whether she'd heard the words right. So her sister had had a child after her departure. She wondered what else she had missed during her absence.

 

Still, the information didn't quiet down her curiosity. It wasn't Yuri the guard reminded her of... and most definitely not her sister's husband, Donghae.

 

“I have no aunt.” Kyungsoo said flatly, cutting her train of thoughts as he stared indifferently at her before looking at Chanyeol. “Tell me, have you had any troubles during your journey? Anyone trying to free the prisoner?”

 

The taller male shook his head. “No.”

 

“No incidents whatsoever?”

 

Luna gulped slightly. Did the kitsunes know anything about her son? Did they know he was in the Otherworld, after her?

 

There was no way... Onew was the only one able to feel the crossing of creatures through the portals and she trusted her son had taken enough dispositions as to not be discovered.

 

“None.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Alright. We should get going, and you should too. My grandfather is expecting your arrival.”

 

“Of course.” Chanyeol replied. “If I may ask, where are the two of you heading to?”

 

Jongdae smiled. “We're supposed to capture the other traitor.”

 

Chanyeol's face darkened and he stole a small glance at Luna.

 

The female stared back quizzically before it downed on her. The other traitor they were referring to could only be one person: Onew.

 

She clenched her jaw, feeling fright suddenly invade her. Not so much for Onew, but for her son that was under his care and what these two kitsunes were going to get themselves into.

But she didn't have time to actually process anything before the two younger kitsunes bid their goodbyes and started marching again, in the same direction Luna and her captors had come from.

 

"Chanyeol," she called, looking behind the two. "you can't let them go."

 

The taller male rose an eyebrow at her words.

 

"That's none of your business, traitor." Baekhyun stated, gaze unimpressed by her sudden ability of speech.

 

"You don't understand." She retorted, only barely glancing at the blond before looking back at Chanyeol. "Going after Onew is a mistake. Even if they do find him... he's going to kill them."

 

"Hyung wouldn't–"

 

"He would, Chanyeol." The woman said with finality. "He's not the man you remember him to be. He's cold and cruel."

 

Such information was so ironical coming from her, given the fact that a few hours before, she had entrusted her son's care to said cruel being.

 

Yet she knew that Onew would never hurt Taemin. Something inside of her was so sure of it, nothing could shake her trust on the fact.

She couldn't however, have the same certainty about others. Even more so, when the two kitsunes they had just met were after Onew with the intent of capturing him.

 

Chanyeol smiled at her.

 

"Don't worry. They can defend themselves."

 

"They're cubs." Luna stated, with a slight frown.

 

If her grandfather hadn't been able to stand up to Onew, she doubted these children could.

 

Baekhyun snorted at her words.

 

"Stop wasting our time. Let's go." As he said that, he pulled at her chains and started walking, Chanyeol rolling his eyes after the younger but following nonetheless.

 

Luna marched, hoping that Onew was going to take pity in the two guards did they come to face each other.

 

She hadn't seen the man in centuries, but she knew he had always been close by – like he'd told her he would, despite her persistent refusal of his help – and she also knew that, in the meantime, Onew hadn't just hidden away.

 

The elder thirsted for knowledge and consequently, that enabled him with abilities very few had been able to master.

 

Despite being a hundred years younger than him, she had always been told about how, as a child he had always been a prodigy.

Growing up, Onew had on more than one occasion proven her these weren't just stories her father had made up in order to impress her and convince her to accept their engagement.

 

But all of that also made Onew dangerous in more than one aspect.

 

She hadn't missed how changed his demeanor was that morning. Although his eyes expressed some emotion, nothing else from him did. Even in the distance, she had noticed how everything else seemed played out, even the frown that had broken onto his features. It was something about the way he stood, the  expression on his face, the almost apath et ic body-language he sported. 

 

And a while after having left him and her son behind, she had managed to remember whom he recalled her of.

 

He reminded her of Jungsoo.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

"Where are your children?" Eric, one of the Elders of the pack asked as he approached Yunho, who had been welcoming the werewolves from different packs, that would participate in the Crimson Moon festival.

 

The Alpha clenched his jaw at the question.

 

"Still away?" Eric insisted, not giving the younger a chance to form an answer.

 

"Yes." Was the Pack Alpha's reply.

 

"Will they be back by the time the festival starts?" Eric asked.

 

"Probably."

 

"You know this is your only chance of keeping them in the pack right? They're both in a critical time of their lives."

 

Yunho's lips twitched ever so slightly at the remark.

 

"They are perfectly fine." He said. "Don't underestimate my sons."

 

"Of course, I never meant to offend." Eric said, lowering his head slightly at the firm tone the Alpha employed. "I was just saying... the Crimson Moon only appears every hundred years, many things could happen in the mean time, if Jonghyun and Minho miss the opportunity this year."

 

Yunho knew well what Eric was referring to. His children going rogue, or even dying because of how vulnerable their situations made them, was something he feared more than anything.

 

He knew Jonghyun and Minho's unstable situations were the center of the talks in the pack, and that many questioned whether either would be able to take over after him, when the time came.

 

"I don't mean to intrude... but... maybe you and Jaejoong might want to consider the possibility of producing another successor. Before any foolish werewolf starts thinking they can challenge any of you."

 

Yunho pressed his lips in a tight line. He'd considered the possibility, but had never shared such thoughts with his mate.

 

Jaejoong was already upset enough every time they talked about anything going wrong with their sons, he couldn't phantom how the elder would react, did he voice out his thoughts on having another child in the sole prospects of keeping their position as heads of the pack.

 

Not that anything guaranteed the cub would end up being dominant.

 

"You don't need to worry about that Eric." The Alpha said. "Leave the worrying for my family to my mate and I. Focus on the problems concerning the pack, as it is your only duty."

 

As he said that, Yunho walked away from the Elder, to welcome the small group of werewolves from the Northern pack that had just entered their grounds.

 

Eric sighed, looking at the younger male's back. That conversation had unsurprisingly gone the way he'd imagined it would. He had now to share it with the other elders, whom he knew, wouldn't like the turning of events.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Taemin woke up to a migraine unlike any other he'd ever had.

 

The sun was setting and the soft orange light that sipped in the room through the window, illuminated his surroundings just enough so his eyes weren't assaulted by it.

His body felt heavy against the mattress he was laying on and he wondered how exactly he had ended up there.

 

After a few minutes of contemplating his capacity of getting up, he mustered enough courage to try sitting, grimacing as he did at the banging pain against his skull.

 

He frowned, massaging his temples as he tried remembering what had happened before he got there.

 

When the memories finally came to him, his whole body froze as incomprehension, sadness and anger started bubbling his chest.

 

Ignoring his headache, he pushed himself onto his feet, before dragging himself out of the room, looking for the object of his fury.

As he made it to the corridor, he heard heated voices conversing somewhere in what he assumed had to be Zhoumi's house.

 

Teeth gritted, both because of the pain and the anger he was struggling to control, the redhead followed the voices and as he reached the living-room, he found Minho standing by the window with his hands on his hips and a tense looking back turned to him as Onew, who was standing by the couch, spoke in a reasoning manner.

 

"… but there's no way to find him–"

 

The renegade interrupted himself as he sensed the new presence in the room. He turned around to look at Taemin, his face showing stupor at seeing him there.

 

"Taemin... you're awake..."

 

At the words, Minho turned around just as surprised as Onew was.

 

"How are you feeling?" The renegade asked, obviously uneasy under the half-breed's glare.

 

The redhead didn't answer, instead he took a step towards the elder, his expression contorted into a scowl.

 

“How am I feeling?” he asked cynically. “I don't know... how would you feel after being betrayed?”

 

“I'm sorry kiddo...” the renegade replied, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. “I know you feel like it's a betrayal but... I was only trying to keep my promise to your mother.”

 

Taemin chuckled dryly at that, shaking his head slightly, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

 

“She requested I kept it.” Onew went on, hoping that approaching the situation with the truth would help Taemin accept things more easily.

 

“You're lying.” the redhead stated flatly.

 

Yet the words left him just as the memories of his mother's last words to him resurfaced.

 

… _you have to live your own life from now on._

 

Still, he refused to acknowledge them. The implication they bore, of him having to abandon Luna in order to live his own life as she said, was something he would never accept.

 

“I'm not.” Onew said to his accusation.

 

The renegade sensed movement behind him and turned his head slightly to watch as Minho moved, taking a few steps in Taemin's direction, his gaze holding empathy and anger at once as he stood by the redhead.

 

Taemin's eyes shifted to the werewolf for a second and for a moment, the half-breed appeared calmer and like he wanted to tell the taller something. But instead, the redhead clenched his jaw and looked at the renegade, glare back in place.

 

“Taem–”

 

“Tell me how to get to the Community.” he demanded, voice void of the anger or any other emotion his body language conveyed.

 

“No.”

 

The redhead's eyes flared. “Tell me, or I'm finding out Onew.”

 

It took the renegade a second too long to understand what Taemin meant, the refusal he was about to utter, dying on his lips when Taemin's eyes shifted colors.

 

Suddenly, Onew felt naked under the younger's yellow-ish gaze, his mind blanking out for a moment before his memories started replaying before his eyes as he grew unable of perceiving his surroundings.

 

By the time he really understood what was going on, he tried raising a wall to block Taemin off his mind, but found himself unable to do so. The redhead's will overpowered his in a way he was left to fight in vain to prevent the younger from intruding his memories.

 

The renegade gulped, trying to detach himself of the hold, but feeling his body weakening at the energy such fight was taking of him.

 

The memories  played before his eyes in a pace almost too fast for him to follow.  And then it happened,  Taemin had dug too far. 

 

Onew felt himself freeze when the memories of his engagement with Luna resurfaced. The fights they had, the woman's refusal to wed him, when he found out about Luna and Hyukjae. His denouncing of their relationship to Luna's father.

 

S uddenly the redhead's hold of him was gone, leaving him to wobble on his knees for a moment, submerged by all the emotions his souvenirs were charged with. 

 

Suggestion was frightening, he couldn't help but think. It didn't only bring back lived events, it brought back the emotional charge they bore. The pains and joys... absolutely everything.

 

When his eyes came back into focus and he was once more able to see his surroundings, he rose his gaze to catch Taemin's glossy one as he had his hands balled to fists at his sides. Minho had gotten closer to the younger as he held a protective hand on the small of the shorter one's back, worried expression adorning his features as his blue eyes stared intently at the redhead's face.

 

"You did this." Were the first words Taemin said, his voice almost a whisper, as if he feared saying the fact out loud. "It was you... your fault."

 

"Tae–"

 

"Shut up." The flat and yet furious sentence had Onew clenching his jaw in mild surprise and annoyance.

 

Even his patience had a limit and while he knew what the redhead had discovered in his mind put him in the wrong, he refused to let the fact disturb what he had come there for.

 

"My mother was imprisoned because of you.” the redhead went on, as if he were on the verge of tears, or an outburst – it was hard to tell by the way he seemed to be retaining himself. “You lied about it all... you were the one she was engaged to...”

 

Onew sighed.

 

“In fact.” he admitted, knowing there was no use denying it now.

 

The renegade took in a long breathe.

 

“I know I made mistakes Taemin... but I loved your mother. I still do. I'm trying to right my wrongs. If you'd only let me... Luna, she– she asked me to take you to safety. Away from this place.”

 

A disbelieving chuckle left the redhead.

 

“You're a traitor. Mother would never have asked this from you... certainly not you.”

 

“But she did.” Onew said. “I didn't lie about that, or my promise to her. Look for it in my memories if you want to.”

 

There was a subtle movement in Taemin's part, when he seemed to lean back against Minho's touch, the werewolf's expression softening at the gesture, before he shifted his gaze to the renegade.

That was when Onew saw there was not an ounce of his friend in the eyes that looked at his and he wondered for a second whether the familiar savage glint in the younger's blue orbs was actually the beast Minho had told him about.

 

“Min–”

 

The taller male bared his teeth, as if he were about to snarl at the renegade, but Taemin taking a step forward and away from his grasp had the werewolf's eyes looking back at him in surprise.

 

“I already have the information I was looking for.” the redhead said, his yellow eyes shining with something Onew wasn't sure he liked. “But if you want me to dig into your mind, I'd be more than glad to oblige.”

 

There was a moment during which the renegade wondered what exactly Taemin had meant, but once more, he didn't have time to ponder on the matter.

 

In a few long strides, Taemin was standing just a few inches in front of him. This time around, Onew didn't feel or see his memories being prodded at, but the way the redhead's eyes looked emptily at his, he knew the younger was somewhere in his mind.

 

And as he had no idea how to stop it, he tried his best to keep hidden the information that weren't necessary for the younger to know.

 

“There's something very similar about Suggestion and Persuasion.” Taemin spoke, when his eyes came back into focus. “Do you know what?”

 

Onew frowned, not sure why the question had been asked.

 

At his silence, Taemin rose an index that he made sure to set on the elder's forehead.

 

“They're all about influence.” he said then, before there was a glint in his orbs.

 

The renegade was about to speak when suddenly he felt his mouth wasn't obeying him anymore.

 

“Good luck waking up from that.”

 

Onew watched, unable to move from his spot, as Taemin walked away with Minho on his tail. And as the front door was slammed shut, the renegade was pulled back into a time of his life that he'd regret for eternity.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Jonghyun jolted awake suddenly, sweat pearling on his forehead as a few drops ran down his temples to meet his hairline.

He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes into focus in the dark room he was in. As he sat up, he felt a headache banging at his skull, but ignored the pain as his face scrunched up in confusion.

 

Where was he? What had happened?

 

As he tried recalling the events that had led him there however, all he found was the nightmare that had haunted his sleep.

 

The wolf within him had a conscience of its own and it had taken over his body after the attack of the rogues...

 

He gulped, recalling the feeling of being trapped in his own body, under the beast's influence and unable to communicate with the people around him.

 

_You're pathetic._

 

Jonghyun's felt the blood rush from his face as his eyes widened.

 

 _It wasn't a dream..._ he thought.

 

 _You had Kibum right there_ , the wolf in his head spoke again, _and you let that kitsune knock you out._

 

_Shut up!_

 

Jonghyun knew it was useless arguing with the hardheaded beast, but he found he couldn't do anything other than that.

 

A dry laughter escaped him, realization of his condition slowly starting to sink in.

 

He was going crazy.

 

Just as crazy as Kris had become just a year ago before completely vanishing.

 

He remembered how the younger male had been on his last days, confabulating about a pestering voice in his head, a voice that wanted him dead. He also recalled how violent the younger had been during these days, how troubled he had appeared to be. And then one day he was gone leaving no traces behind him.

 

Jonghyun wondered whether it was a path he'd take too. His father would be so mad...

 

 _Forget father_ , the voice said, _get up, go after Kibum._

 

_I told you to shut up!_

 

_Do it or I'm taking control. You know I can and I will._

 

Jonghyun grit his teeth. He didn't want to feel like the last time ever again. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to get up from the bed, a sense of pride invading him.

He wasn't going to abide to that beast's orders, he was the alpha of the two and he sure as hell, wasn't going to let that creature think otherwise.

 

Still, there was something else other than that voice that was requesting he went after Kibum. It was like, not having the younger in sight brought to him an impression of lacking, as if there was some emptiness in him.

He let out a trembling breath, not liking how strong such feeling was. What was so special about that gumiho? Why did he feel so enticed by him? Why was the voice in his head so obsessed with the younger?

 

His self-questioning met its end when found himself pulling the door of the room open as he stepped out in the hallway.

 

He frowned, both in surprise his body had reacted by itself to the thought of Kibum and by the foreignness of that place.

 

As he walked down the hall, he could hear a voice calling out for someone, urgency in its tone. But somehow, he didn't care about what was going on, all he cared about was finding Kibum.

 

As he reached the end of the hallway and the doorway leading to the living-room, he stopped on his tracks, surprised when he saw Onew standing in the middle of the room, with a stunned expression on his features as his friend – Jonghyun couldn't remember his name – tried shaking him awake from the reverie he seemed to be trapped in.

 

“What's going on?” he asked.

 

The kitsune turned around with a frown on his features.

 

“You're awake.” he stated as his frown deepened. “Where are your brother and Taemin?”

 

Jonghyun rose an eyebrow at the question.

 

“They're not here?!”

 

The kitsune shook his head before averting his gaze to Onew.

 

“You know nothing, do you?”

 

Jonghyun pressed his lips in a tight line.

 

“No.” he said, trying to fight off the overbearing sensation that was invading him.

 

He could feel the wolf getting impatient, growing more powerful.

 

“What happened?” he asked.

 

The older male turned to him, shaking his head.

 

“I don't know. I came in and found Onew like this... he won't snap out of it, it's like he's not even here.”

 

“And the others?”

 

“Gone.” the kitsune replied. “The gumiho left this afternoon,”

 

Jonghyun's whole body involuntarily tensed at the information, it was becoming harder to resist the wolf.

 

“last time I saw Minho, he and Onew were discussing how to find Kibum.” the older male went on. “And now... Taemin and your brother left... I don't know when... but I think they did this to Onew. I don't understand how though... Onew's powerful, unless he let his guard down, I don't see how that's possible.”

 

But Jonghyun was only listening to him with half ears, his mind getting foggier with every passing second as he wondered where exactly Kibum had left to.

 

He blinked a few times, hoping doing so would help clear his mind, but the wolf was a pestering presence he couldn't seem to get rid off. In fact, it seemed to be taking more and more space within him and after a minute or two of staring emptily at Zhoumi's worried expression, he found the control being snatched from him, being once more pushed to the back of his own mind as the beast took over his body.

 

“Jonghyun?”

 

 _What– give it back! Let me out!_ He raged at the beast, but the wolf ignored him as it took steps back, without giving the kitsune any explanation before running out the door.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

The moon shone high in the sky at the late night hour. Jongdae and Kyungsoo had crossed the kitsune borders a few hours ago and the younger of the two couldn't help but notice how, the farther they got from the kitsune lands, the stronger he felt like he was being pulled towards something.

 

The strange impression that had come to him the very moment he had set paws out of the kitsune borders, felt familiar in a way he couldn't quite explain.

 

_We should be close to Gusok_ , Jongdae's voice echoed in his head,  _let's_ _pick up the pace_ _, this field is dangerous_ .

 

_Okay..._

 

He resorted to not telling Jongdae about the impression however.

 

He knew the elder already thought he wasn't qualified enough for that mission, given the fact that, in his two hundred and twenty-five years of existence, that was the first time he was setting foot in foreign land. He decided he wouldn't give the elder any more reasons to think any lower of him.

 

A while longer passed as they progressed and finally, the city lights came into view.

 

The two kitsunes exchanged a glance before picking up their pace even more, reaching Gusok in a few minutes.

 

As they entered the city, their bodies morphed, the fur covering their forms being slowly replaced by the dark fabric of their uniforms.

 

"We should find an inn to spend the night." Jongdae said as they kept walking. "We have to discuss how to go on about this search since, obviously the renegade didn't show his dirty muzzle to free his accomplice."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, otherwise progressing wordlessly. He wondered whether he should share with Jongdae what his father had told him when he'd brought up that question before leaving.

 

The man had chuckled at him then, said he'd find a way and that Kyungsoo's instincts would put him in the right path. That he'd know where to find the renegade.

The brunet didn't know what to make of the words and, while he remained confused about their meaning, he wondered whether the strange force pulling him had anything to do with it.

 

As they walked on the streets of Gusok, Kyungsoo grew awarer of the impression he had and found himself itching to follow it.

 

As they passed in front of a closed restaurant the brunet stopped on his tracks.

 

“Mother?” he said out loud, looking at the closed door of the building.

 

“What did you say?” Jongdae asked, staring at the younger with a raised eyebrow and quizzical gaze.

 

“I think...” Kyungsoo turned around, to look at the way they were coming from. “I thought I'd felt my mother...”

 

Jongdae snorted.

 

“Right.” he said. “You're already missing your mommy and it's only been a day since you've been away.”

 

Kyungsoo scowled at the words, not liking the mocking tone they were said with.

 

Still, now he knew the impression he had felt familiar because it was the same feeling of the bond he shared with his mother. The woman had to be there somewhere, and he had half a mind to get upset at the possibility. Did his mother really doubt his capacity of carrying on with his mission so much, she had decided to follow them?

 

“It's not that.” he interjected. “I can feel her. She's here somewhere.”

 

“Kyungsoo–”

 

The brunet wasn't listening to him, instead he was now facing the door of the restaurant with a frown on his features. The bond felt stronger coming from that place and although it didn't make sense that the woman would be in there – there was no way she had gotten there before them – he knew that sensation and he was certain he wasn't wrong.

 

“She's in there.” he said.

 

“What nonsense are you talking about?” Jongdae grew impatient.

 

They had better things to do than to waste time with Kyungsoo's homesickness.

 

“We don't have time for this.” the elder said.

 

Kyungsoo looked at him. “Please, let's just check it out. If I'm wrong, I'll make it up to you, but if my mother's here, I need to at least try to send her back home.”

 

Jongdae grit his teeth, annoyed at the younger's insistence, but figuring it would cost them nothing to check it out, hoping doing so would ease Kyungsoo.

 

Right then, hurried steps echoed from inside the restaurant and the door was pulled opened to reveal an imposing man – a werewolf, they could tell from the smell –, who barely even spared them a glance, before running down the street, his body morphing into that of a huge brown wolf as he ran, shards of clothing falling to the ground.

 

The two guards exchanged a surprised glance before shuffling inside the restaurant, Kyungsoo fearing for his mother, whom he was certain was somewhere inside the establishment.

Yet, as they entered the place, they noted without surprise no one seemed to be around the lounge, but soon enough, the lights flicked on and a kitsune emerged from a door at the back of the room with a panicked expression on his features.

 

 

As soon as his eyes laid on the two guards standing in the lounge of his restaurant, Zhoumi gulped. Wondering what they were doing there and panicked that they had somehow found out who he had been keeping in his home.

 

“Er... Good evening sirs, I'm sorry but we're closed.” he attempted.

 

He couldn't risk these two finding who was upstairs in his living-room.

 

“We know, we apologize for intruding.” the taller of the two said. “We came in to check if everything was okay... a werewolf just burst out of here, he seemed to be in a hurry.”

 

Zhoumi opened his mouth to speak, but instead served the two an awkward smile.

 

“He was.” he said, simply. “But everything's alright.”

 

“Is anyone else in here?” the smaller of the two inquired.

 

Zhoumi shook his head, feeling his heart pace in his chest.

 

“No, as you can see...” he gestured the empty lounge. “All my clients are gone.”

 

The guard stared at him in doubt.

 

“Where is she?” he asked.

 

“She?”

 

“My mother, Yuri. The Chief's daughter.”

 

Zhoumi's eyes widened in realization. That guard wasn't just anyone... that was why he looked so familiar...

 

“I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. There's just me in here, my wife and daughter are back at the Community, visiting family.”

 

“Don't you lie. I can feel her.” Kyungsoo said, walking further into the restaurant and towards the taller kitsune.

 

“I assure you I'm telling the truth.”

 

“What is there upstairs?” Kyungsoo asked, ignoring Zhoumi's words.

 

“My home.” the elder replied. “No one in there, either.”

 

“I'll believe it once I check it for myself.”

 

Before Zhoumi could protest, Kyungsoo had crossed the space separating them and was opening the door that led to the staircase that gave access to his house.

 

“You can't go in there!” Zhoumi called out, following Kyungsoo who had just started ascending the stairs as Jongdae closely followed the two others. “This is a private property and neutral territory, you have no power in here!”

 

But Kyungsoo wasn't listening, all he cared about was finding his mother and understanding why she had followed them there.

He could feel the bond getting stronger as he progressed and once he reached the door, he pushed it opened to enter the restaurant owner's house.

 

As he stepped inside and followed the bond to its other source however, he was met with another kitsune, a male, standing in the middle of the living-room, seemingly frozen on the spot.

 

He didn't understand why that man seemed to be the other end of the bond he was feeling. He looked around, searching for any sign of his mother, but found no one but that kitsune.

 

“Mother?!” he called out.

 

“Your mother's not here, Kyungsoo.” Jongdae spoke from the doorway.

 

It didn't take an affiliation bond to know the younger had it wrong. He could tell by only the smells the place held that Yuri had not been near that place.

 

What he could tell however, was that he'd seen that kitsune standing there somewhere before and as it clicked in his mind, he reached in the inside pocket of the vest of his uniform, taking out a small crystal.

 

Zhoumi's mouth was dry, his heart beating insanely fast in his ribcage as his mind ran a mile per minute, trying to figure out a way to get himself and Onew out of that situation.

 

“Kyungsoo, look.” Jongdae spoke, holding the crystal in his opened palm and showing it to the younger male. “That's him.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes shifted to the image the crystal was projecting, recognition hitting him as his eyes traveled from the projection to the stunned expression of the kitsune standing in front of him.

 

So... what his father had told him did have something to do with the sensation he'd been feeling since he'd stepped in foreign land.

 

While a part of him felt relieved for having found their target on such a short notice, the other part of him couldn't shake off the uneasiness at how similar – if not identical – the sensation that had brought them there, was to the bond he shared with his mother.

 

“I thought you said there was no one else in here.” Jongdae said.

 

Zhoumi sputtered a little. “I... He asked me no to tell anyone he was here.”

 

“Do you know who that man is?” Jongdae asked, looking at Zhoumi with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No...” the elder lied, figuring that was the best thing he could do now. Onew had obviously been compromised. “Not really... he's a client... he said he's on a journey and asked for somewhere where he could take a little rest...”

 

The two guards exchange a glance, clearly not buying the story. Of course they wouldn't, Zhoumi reasoned with himself, his tale had more than one flaw.

 

“Isn't that what hotels and inns are for?” Jongdae asked.

 

Zhoumi shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

 

“He didn't have much money on him... and since he's a fellow kitsune I figured I'd help.”

 

“This man is a renegade.” Jongdae said. “We were here after him, actually.”

 

Just as he had feared.

 

Zhoumi discreetly wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. He felt guilty for the turn things were taking and for what he was about to say, but his gut told him that was the best to do. He had a wife and daughter to protect, he couldn't afford being imprisoned.

 

“I had no idea...” he said.

 

“What happened to him?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

He shrugged.

 

“I don't know. When I closed the restaurant, I came back here and found him like this. He won't move, no matter what I do.”

 

“Did that werewolf that was here, have anything to do with it?”

 

“No. He's just an employee...” Zhoumi lied once more.

 

“Well, it doesn't matter.” Jongdae said. “We have what we came for.”

 

He smiled at Kyungsoo, who couldn't take his eyes off the paralyzed renegade.

 

“Seems like your first trip out of the lands is cut short.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't really have anything to say, to be honest (why post a note at all, then right?)
> 
> But I just wanted to thank you all for your support and I truly hope you guys are enjoying this! Please, do tell me what you think (criticism is always welcome ;3)  
> I'm sorry I haven't answered any of your comments yet, I'm kind of a lazy ass and being at my parents' doesn't help, but do know that I read them and they really make me happy ^^
> 
> As for the story, what do you guys think will happen now? Kibum is gone, Jonghyun seems to have lost it to his wolf and Taemin unknowingly served Onew in a silver-plate to the kitsune authorities.... ouch? And what do you think is going on with Kyungsoo? why did he feel Onew? *wriggles eyebrows*
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop here x3 (hehe so much for someone who had nothing to say xP)  
> Thank you again, see ya!


	11. Of Painful Memories and Prices to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin and Minho spend some quality time together, when they have an actual conversation for the first time. Things are shared and a promise is made.
> 
> We also have a dive in the past, and live 226 years ago through Onew's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> And remember, comments are love and the author is addicted to them ^^

**J** ongdae grunted slightly as he straightened his posture, Onew thrown across his shoulders, as the kitsune guard held onto one of his legs with one hand and the elder's arms with the other, the renegade's head dangling to the side.

 

“Are you sure you don't want to wait till morning?” Zhoumi asked for the nth time.

 

He was trying to buy himself and Onew some time. Although it was unlikely, he still hoped the younger male would snap out of his trance-like state and manage to elope from the place before these two guards took a good hold of him.

 

“We can't risk wasting time, no one knows when he'll wake up.” Jongdae said, as if reading his mind.

 

Zhoumi just slightly pressed his lips in a tight line, feeling powerless.

 

“Let's go.” Jongdae said, looking at Kyungsoo who had never once, since they'd discovered their prey, torn his eyes away from the renegade.

 

Zhoumi just watched, arms crossed over his chest as the two guards walked to the door without giving him as much as a last glance.

 

He swallowed thickly, guilt clawing at his insides as he let his brother-in-law be carried out, knowing all too well where and how the trip would end for the younger.

He wished he could've done something to help the renegade, but there was nothing he could do without risking his and his family's safety.

 

So he just watched them leave, not raising a finger to try to prevent them from it.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

“I really think you should go back to Zhoumi's place,” Taemin said. “Jonghyun will need you there when he wakes up.”

 

Night reigned around them, the small spot they'd found to spend the night – upon Minho's insistence –, was somewhere in the middle of the tall yellow grass that covered the extensive fields just outside of Gusok.

 

They had been walking a few hours in silence, when Minho had suddenly managed to take back the control of his body from the wolf, and had insisted they took a break to rest.

 

They now sat on the ground, the chilly night wind blowing on the field. The only thing illuminating their surroundings being the soft moonlight.

 

Taemin sat with his knees hugged to his chest as he watched Minho glare at a spot on the ground.

 

“And leave you here to be devoured by some rogue?” the taller male huffed. “Like the wolf would let me.”

 

 _Damn right, I won't_. The beast pipped up, Minho holding himself from rolling his eyes at the words.

 

“What about Jonghyun?” Taemin asked, propping his chin on one of his knees, watching every little twist Minho's face did.

 

The elder sighed.

 

“I don't know...” he admitted after a while.

 

“He's your brother, aren't you worried something might happen to him? You said if he snapped he'd be lost...”

 

“He'll be fine.” the elder said, trying to reassure himself more than he wanted to reassure Taemin.

 

To be honest, although he was worried-sick for his brother, he was afraid there was nothing he could actually do to help him. Not that he would've been able to go back to the elder's side, if he did.

 

Somehow, he couldn't phantom the idea of letting Taemin going to the kitsune lands on his own or leave him to fend for himself against any potential threat. Although he would never admit it out loud, for some unknown reason, the wolf wasn't the only part of him that refused to leave the redhead's side.

 

Silence followed his words as Taemin kept staring at him.

 

“Can I ask you something?” he inquired as he watched Minho fold his legs, and prop an elbow on each of his knees, his right hand going to seize the left, while he slouched his back and kept staring at the ground.

 

“It's not like I have anything else to do.”

 

Taemin pursed his lips slightly before speaking.

 

“What do you plan to do when we get to the Community? How do you plan on finding the kitsune you're looking for? How can you be so sure it's there, or even still alive for the matter?”

 

“That's more than just _something_.”

 

The redhead bite at the inside of his cheek, a small embarrassed smile pulling slightly at his lips. “Sorry...”

 

“I know what he smells like. That's something I will never forget... his stench was all over Yun's body...” the werewolf explained after taking a moment to assess the half-breed's expression, his tone dripping with rage. “I don't know if he's there or if he's alive, but I don't care. I won't stop hunting him down.”

 

Taemin licked his lips, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling saddened by the statements. Could there be a worse destiny than to have to dedicate oneself to a cause nothing guaranteed could ever be fulfilled?

 

He couldn't believe such an unwavering dedication existed, or rather didn't want to believe it did. That almost made him feel envious, to think this kind of love had come to be... although another part of him argued that Minho's need to go after his mate's murderer, was nothing but a completely instinctive reaction werewolves had.

 

“How was he like? Yun, I mean...” he found himself asking, only regretting the question once it was voiced and had provoked an instant frown to break onto Minho's features. He bite as hi bottom lip once more. “Sorry... it's none of my business.”

 

The werewolf didn't answer, instead he let out a sigh, too drained mentally to even muster up a biting retort at the intrusive question.

 

“Can I ask you one more thing?” the redhead inquired after a few minutes of awkward silence.

 

Minho snorted a laugh at that, not sure whether he was more amused or annoyed at the younger's curiosity.

 

“What is it?”

 

Taemin licked his lips once more, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt as he watched the elder's expression.

 

“Why is your wolf–” to be honest, he didn't even know how to formulate the question. “I mean...”

 

“Why it's so obsessed with you?” Minho attempted, a weird fluttering in his stomach as he voiced the words, feeling like he'd just exposed himself to the redhead's prying eyes.

 

“Y–... yeah?”

 

“I don't know. It just is, I guess.”

 

They exchanged a glance before Taemin averted his eyes to the ground, something making him feel almost shy under the other's gaze.

 

“I don't get it.” he admitted.

 

“Neither do I. I think the wolf itself doesn't know...”

 

Minho didn't know where the urge to be honest and open with that half-breed came from but he didn't find it in himself to try and stop it.

 

“You keep it calm...”

 

Taemin looked back up at him, surprise in his gaze. He had already known that somehow the beast within Minho was appeased by him, what actually surprised him, was hearing Minho admit to the fact. That was definitely something he hadn't expected.

 

“We should sleep, tomorrow will be a long day.” the werewolf suddenly said, looking away from him.

 

That conversation had taken a turn he wasn't sure he could handle and he decided it was better to put an end to it before anything more was said. He needed to understand what was going on with him first.

 

 _You know what you need to do, right?_ The wolf, who'd stayed quiet on its corner up until then, spoke.

 

_Shut up._

 

Minho was already uneasy and annoyed enough with the idea, he didn't need the beast pestering him about it.

 

“I've slept the whole day.” Taemin said, furrowing his brows slightly.

 

“And yet, you look exhausted.”

 

Taemin stared back at Minho as his small frown deepened. It was true he didn't feel as fit as he should've, considering he had been knocked out the whole day, and even though the headache he had woken up to, a couple of hours ago, was nothing but a latent pain now, his head still felt heavy.

 

“Come on.” Minho said, straightening up and unfolding his legs.

 

Taemin nodded at the werewolf, finding it was useless to argue when he obviously needed to rest. He straightened his legs to try and get comfortable on the cold ground, but stopped his movements as Minho crawled to him, getting a little too close for comfort.

 

“What are you doing?” Taemin asked, raising a hand to push at the elder's chest but instead, just setting it against the firm torso, suddenly nervous for being so close to the other.

 

“Don't get weird ideas, I'm just covering up your scent with mine.”

 

Minho then sneaked an arm around Taemin's middle before pulling him down with him.

 

As they laid there, Taemin on his side and Minho behind him, his arm still around the younger's waist; the half-breed bite at his lower-lip, not sure why he felt so nervous in the situation. This kind of behavior was so uncharacteristic of Minho, given the fact the werewolf had tried killing him multiple times before and had showed nothing as close to... this kind of thoughtfulness.

 

“I don't think this is necessary.” the redhead said, squirming, trying to free himself from the iron grip Minho had on his body.

 

“You think I like this?” Minho asked through gritted teeth.

 

The satisfaction emanating from the wolf was disturbing and he hated that he somehow shared the feeling, although such an observation was quickly repressed.

 

“Rogues are all around here and unless you want one to attack us, you'll have to wrap your mind around this. Back in the woods they only came because they could smell kitsunes around.”

 

Taemin gulped as he felt the werewolf's muscular body pressing against his back, Minho's strong arm wrapped around him as his cheek was nested on the crook of the younger's neck.

 

The half-breed could smell the elder's scent rubbing off on him, intoxicating in a way he couldn't quite describe.

 

He then remembered how, three nights before, when they'd first met, he'd found such scent to be foul and nauseating. He wondered how and what, made so that he'd grown to feel somehow comforted by it now.

 

A heavy silence downed on them for long minutes, but both could tell by the breathing and tension of each other's bodies, that neither were asleep yet.

 

“What did you do to Onew back there?” Came Minho's question, as he moved his head a little, the friction between his cheek and the sensitive skin of Taemin's neck provoking the small hairs of the younger's nape to rise.

 

The redhead repressed a pleased shudder and decided to focus on the question he'd been asked.

Until then, he'd avoided thinking of the renegade, refusing to let his anger resurface. He couldn't get over the fact Onew had lied to him, but not only that, that he'd been the one to denounce his mother to the Chief of the Community, convicting her of an unfair crime.

 

If Onew hadn't done what he'd done, none of that would be happening now.

 

A little voice in the back of his head snickered at him. Who was he trying to fool? He knew the kitsunes would've eventually learned of his mother's escapades and pregnancy anyway... still, the fact Onew had been the one behind the revelations made it harder for him to accept.

 

“... I trapped him.” he finally said, looking for a place where he could set his hands, a part of him itching to let his arm rest against the one Minho had wrapped around his waist as the other found shelter as a make-shift pillow under his head.

 

After much hesitating, the redhead let his flailing arm join the other.

 

“How?” Minho asked.

 

The younger pursed his lips, staring at the swaying grass in front of him as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

 

“With Suggestion... I... dug out a painful memory... and trapped him in it. He'll relive it on loop.”

 

Minho let out a small disbelieving huff.

 

“That's cruel... even by my standards.”

 

Taemin gulped slightly. He knew what he'd done wasn't exactly the kindest of deeds, but in all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. In fact, he was so angry, he found he'd been way too easy on the renegade, given what he'd done.

 

“You know when he breaks free, he's coming after you to get you back home, right?”

 

“He won't break free, unless I want him to.”

 

“How do you know he hasn't already?”

 

“I can feel it, it's like a bond of sorts.”

 

“Reaching his far?”

 

The younger hummed. He'd only used Suggestion that way a few times before, but he knew he could trust his ability. It was powerful and unbreakable.

 

“He's a good man, you know?” Minho said after a while. “He's made his share of mistakes, but who hasn't? He's good... and he wants you safe.”

 

The werewolf hated kitsunes and anything else coming even close to it, but Onew was his friend. His savior. Although he understood Taemin's anger at the elder, he also got why the renegade had acted the way he had and the last thing he wanted was for the elder to be seen as anything less then the kind being he was deep down. Even though Onew seemed to have a knack for hiding his true self.

 

“I don't see why he cares so much.” the redhead said, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.

 

Minho chuckled in disbelief, Taemin feeling the air get stuck in his lungs as the low rumble vibrated against his back.

 

“You really don't even have a clue?” the werewolf questioned.

 

In fact, Taemin did, although acknowledging the discovery as a truth was hard for him.

 

“He loves your mother. He said so himself.” Minho stated as a matter of fact. “And even if he hadn't, it's still pretty obvious, when you think about it.”

 

Taemin clenched his jaw, feeling a lump in his throat. There it was, the avoided evidence. He'd suspected Onew had feelings for his mother even before hearing it from the renegade and witnessing it in the elder's mind. He's noticed through the way Onew spoke of Luna and how he reacted every time she, or her relationship with Hyukjae was brought up.

 

Even Minho had noticed such fact and it confused him even more. That made things so much more complicated for him to wrap his mind around...

 

“Why doesn't he want to save her then?” he asked. “Why abide to her request of letting her go?”

 

“That's why.” the werewolf said.

 

He was probably not the most qualified to give that kind of talk and in all honesty, he wasn't sure why he was so adamant on doing it nonetheless. But he couldn't help that part of him that urged to comfort the half-breed.

 

“It's all out of love.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

The older male snorted.

 

“Have you never been in love before?” he asked, wondering after a few seconds, why he felt uncomfortable with his own question.

 

He genuinely wanted to know, and not just with the purpose of making a point, but in order to stem a curiosity he didn't know he had. But that perspective made so he wasn't fully at easy with the question.

 

Taemin was silent for a moment. “I have.” came his almost whispered reply.

 

Minho rose an eyebrow, surprised by the forlorn tone in the younger's voice.

 

“With a human?” he asked.

 

Taemin chuckled slightly.

 

“No... with a fae.” he replied.

 

Why he was so inclined to reveal these things was beyond him. He hadn't thought back to his feelings for Joy in a long time, reassured by the thought that they weren't anymore. Still, he couldn't ignore all the _what ifs_ that lingered with the memories of their times together.

 

Minho felt the wolf get agitated and urged the beast to calm down. Apparently, he wasn't the only one curious about the fact.

 

“Really? What happened?”

 

Minho had half a mind to censure his own curiosity.

 

“It ended the best way it could have.” the redhead said.

 

“How?”

 

Taemin scoffed a laugh. “What's your point Minho?”

 

Right. His point.

 

“uh..."

 

He took in a small breath, Taemin's scent invading his nostrils.

 

"What would you have been ready to do, for them?”

 

The redhead pressed his lips shut as a single thought crossed his mind.

 

Anything.

 

Joy had for a long time been the only source of joy – no pun intended – in his life. She'd made him laugh when his mood was at the lowest – still did, to that day – and had been understanding of him in every point. Even all the times his necessity to perennially tend to his mother had come in the way of their relationship.

 

Their liaison might have not gone in the best of directions, but the bond they still shared, over fifty years after they'd broken up, showed there was still something very strong between them.

 

So, yeah... he'd do anything for her back then and a part of him insisted it was still the case today, even though his feelings for her weren't what they once used to be.

 

At his silence, Minho clenched his jaw. He could feel how much tenser Taemin's body had become. He'd obviously managed to get his point across, but the thought was not as satisfying as it should have been.

The wolf within him was upset and a part of him wanted to share in the feeling, even though he knew there was no rational reason for him to feel such a way.

 

“That's how Onew feels..." he said after a while. "He loves your mother, I'm sure he'd rather have her safe... but that's not what she wants and he's seeking to respect her wish.”

 

“You don't know that.” the redhead retorted, without missing a beat. “What her wish is, I mean. Onew can't possibly know either... Mother's depressed because she misses my father. Her judgment is clouded by that, that's all... but with time she'll get over it...”

 

“No, she won't.” Minho said, thinking about his own mate, whose death had left a gaping hole in his heart. “I know that from experience.”

 

Taemin scoffed.

 

“You're a werewolf, it's different. You're supposed to feel like this.”

 

“Because kitsunes aren't?” Minho inquired. “They may not have the same mating system werewolves do, but it works all the same. One is never complete without their other half. Separation may not be as violent, but the pain is as equal.”

 

Taemin refused to believe his mother was going to perennially suffer the loss of his father. Although he also missed the man, he's grown used to the feeling and had managed to build his life over and around it... and despite everything, he still believed his mother was able of doing the same.

 

He needed to believe in that because he couldn't lose her.

 

As tears came to burn at his eyes, he shut them closed to prevent the salty drops from falling. He couldn't show weakness, he couldn't afford that werewolf seeing how much that situation actually affected him. Yet, something inside of him wanted nothing but the other to see... wanted to be held and comforted and–

 

The thoughts were quickly suppressed, a frown breaking onto the redhead's features as he opened his eyes to glare at a spot in front of him. He was going nuts.

 

“Sometimes, death is the only solution one can find to stop the pain.” Minho said, heart constricted in his chest.

 

“It's not... death is just an avoidance...” the half-breed argued.

 

Minho swallowed slightly.

 

“Maybe.” he conceded. “But it's still effective.”

 

“At what price, huh?” Taemin asked, closing his eyes once more as he felt near tears again. “Those, who wish death, in order to stop hurting... have they ever considered the pain they'll leave behind for the ones who love them?”

 

The werewolf clenched his jaw at the words. Truth to be told... he had never even considered that. His thoughts then wondered to his parents... to his brother... and all the times he'd wished death himself.

 

“Yeah, so... sometimes life doesn't seem to make sense, or loses it... but have you considered that maybe one should stop waiting for it to make sense, and instead try making something out of it with their own efforts? I know my mother hasn't... all she does is sit there, staring into nothing, reliving memories and fantasies that do nothing but nourish the pain.”

 

His voice broke at the end of his tirade and Taemin had to gulp down, hoping doing so would get him rid of the lump that had formed in his throat.

 

“I'm not going to let my mother die.” he said at last. “At least, not until I'm sure I've tried everything to make her see the world beyond the pain, so she can really decide whether life is worth the effort.”

 

The trembling breathe that hit his skin once he got silent, had Taemin frowning as he opened his eyes again. Had he hit a sensitive string with Minho?

 

Now that he thought about it, what he said also applied to the elder in its own way. And he couldn't help but hope that, maybe that made the other see things differently.

 

“You're a good son.” the werewolf said, after a while.

 

The redhead pursed his lips, not sure what he'd expected to hear, but still a little disappointed it hadn't been it.

 

"Thanks... I guess."

 

Minho chuckled lightly, once more provoking vibration against the younger's back.

 

The redhead decided he liked that side of Minho. The one that was calm and not constantly angry and ready to commit a murderous act.

 

He hadn't expected to ever feel so comfortable around the other, talking about things he had only ever shared with himself.

 

"He was always saying I was too hot-headed." The elder suddenly spoke.

 

For a moment, Taemin was confused as to whom the werewolf was referring to, but then it hit him when the other went on, his tone becoming forlorn and quiet.

 

"Before we mated, he used to claim I'd grow old and alone because I was constantly picking fights with everyone."

 

Taemin bite at his lower-lip, sensing the immeasurable pain emanating from the elder.

 

"He wasn't so wrong in the end... Although I'm not alone because of the reasons he thought I would be."

 

The beast within him had grown quiet, its pain mirroring Minho's.

 

He never talked about Yun because even thinking of his late mate brought back an ache he didn't know how to deal with. Yet, right then, he couldn't explain why he'd decided to speak. Maybe because somehow Taemin's words about wishing death had gotten him thinking. It was true that he'd lost sense of life and replaced it with the goal of getting revenge.

And, even though he knew he'd never let go of that purpose, he wondered if it was possible for him to do anything else... if once he'd accomplished that vendetta, he'd be able to move on, instead of seeking death like he intended to.

 

"You don't have to, you know..." the redhead spoke as the silence was prolonged. "Grow old and alone, I mean..."

 

Minho said nothing, partly because he didn't know what to answer to that. He didn't believe it was possible, but still for the first time in three centuries, he let his mind wander towards the _what ifs_.

But the thought also caused a frown to crease between his eyebrows as reality struck him: if Yun wasn't anymore, then neither was he.

 

"You have a family... that loves you, I'm sure. Jonghyun is proof of that... even through his own struggles, he still came after you..."

 

Minho sighed slightly, moving a little as he pressed his body closer to the half-breed. His cheek that was still nested in the younger's neck allowing his nose to breath in the redhead's scent.

Such gesture was unnecessary and still he found comfort in it, even though the reasons behind it were ambiguous.

 

"It's not the same..." he found himself saying, an impression of vulnerability invading him.

 

He was never good with words. Had always chosen his actions – and fists – over them because he never trusted his capacity of speech enough.

Admitting these things to the half-breed right then was hard, but lifted off his chest feelings he'd never dared touch.

 

"I can't pretend I understand what you feel..." the redhead confessed. "But I do believe that even though you might never find that kind of bond again, the pain can be soothed with something else..."

 

"It will, once I get my hands on Yun's killer."

 

Taemin clenched his jaw. He hadn't meant it like that.

 

"Do you really believe that?"

 

Minho grew silent again. Did he?

 

Not really, but it was his duty to avenge his mate and cub, whether that would relieve him of pain or not.

 

"What if you never find him?"

 

“I'll keep looking... until I can't anymore...”

 

The perspective had the redhead's chest tightening around his heart. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to picture the elder in such a never-ending hunt for revenge. It was a sad future to think about and one he didn't want Minho to live for.

 

“Once my mother's safe...” he started, voice trailing off as he processed what he was about to say.

 

“hm?” Minho prompted.

 

“If you want to... I can try to help you find the kitsune...”

 

There were a few seconds of surprised silence before Minho's breath hit his skin again.

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Think of it as payback... for your help now.”

 

There was a long pause and for a moment, Taemin wondered whether the werewolf had fallen asleep. But then, the arm around his waist tightened its grasp.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The redhead felt his heart flutter and he bite at his lower-lip once again, closing his eyes as he leaned a little against the elder's chest, enjoying the warmth he provided.

 

Minho hadn't refused his offer like he thought the elder would have... no, in fact, the werewolf had _thanked_ him and Taemin felt almost delighted at the idea.

Maybe with a little more help, Minho's quest would come to a closure sooner and the elder would be able to move on.

 

Taemin felt a small hope grow in him, a hope that the elder would manage to find a new sense to his life, beyond revenge and pain.

 

After that a more comfortable silence then fell over then and the redhead felt himself relax slowly, minutes dragging on as sleep slowly claimed his consciousness.

 

 

 

**~ 226 years ago ~**

 

 

 

_Onew shut the book he was reading closed, his head snapping up as his senses awoke to the strange calm that suddenly surrounded him. There were no more people talking, no steps going back and forth in the corridors or in the nearby rooms. It was as if suddenly life in the pension had ceased._

 

_"It's the room at the end of the corridor." He heard a voice whisper in the distance._

 

_He rose from the chair he'd been on, alerted by the indication. It was his room that was being referred to._

_With hasty steps, he walked to the closet to retrieve his bag and promptly packed his few things before pulling the strap of the bag over his left shoulder, crossing his chest._

 

_He knew he had to go, yet as he pushed the window of the room open, he couldn't help but stop on his tracks as a familiar scent reached him._

 

_He looked over his shoulder, towards the room's door. His heart pacing in his chest._

 

_His brother was there, just a few feet away, behind the wooden door. Yesung's presence there could only mean one thing: he was the one in charge of his arrest._

 

_And as much as he would love to see the older male on his feet and well – contrary to how he'd last seen him – Onew couldn't incur the risks of being caught._

_Taking in a deep breath, he set his hands on the window sill and climbed on it, looking at the ground several meters down._

_Breathing out the puff of air he'd taken, he pushed himself off the window and towards the ground just as the door of the room was burst open._

_A few seconds later, he landed on his feet and straightened up, before starting his run, away from Pilleum's lights._

 

_But it wasn't long before the kitsune guards were following on his tracks._

 

_The small party of guards chased after him on their paws, progressing faster than he could on his human legs._

 

_If only he wasn't so weak still, he would have been able to shift and lose them. But his little stunt a few months back had drained him of most of his powers and hadn't he embraced what it meant to use witchcraft, he would've already been dead._

 

_He grit his teeth at the thought and tried increasing his pace. He couldn't let them catch him. If they killed him, everything would be lost: he couldn't let lives end because he'd let his feelings for Luna cloud his judgment once more and made him go to great lengths for her._

 

_He looked ahead and felt relief as the forest borders came into sight. At least, he could try to lose his hangmen with ruses in the woods._

 

_So he ran, the faster he could, progressing quickly yet with difficulty in his unadapted form._

 

_As they entered the woods, he tried swaying between the trees, digging his mind for any solution regarding his current situation. Yet, the more he progressed into the depths of the forest, the harder it became for him to navigate through and over the tricky sets of trees and branches on the ground._

 

_Long minutes passed before his progression was suddenly brought to a stop as two guards ran in front of him. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by the seven kitsunes that followed him._

 

_Clenching his jaw, he frantically looked around him, looking for an escape but found none._

 

“ _I'm not going down without a fight.” He told the guards._

 

_In response to his warning, his brother, a large fox with shining golden fur and nine tails, growled at him._

 

_He knew what the elder actually blamed him for and he also knew explaining anything to him wouldn't change much._

 

_A few months ago, when he'd helped Luna elope, he'd had to stab Yesung in order not to get him involved in the unfolding events and although he'd been careful not to wound the elder on any vital spot, Yesung had lost a large amount of blood from the poisoned wound he'd been inflicted with and thus, had had a long and painful recovery._

 

_Onew knew his brother was angry at him for that, yet couldn't help but wonder why the older male refused to acknowledge his deeds had saved him from a similar punishment to the one he was ready to bring upon the younger._

 

_He watched with wariness as Yesung slowly stood on hind legs, his body morphing partially. The human-sized hybrid form the elder took, stayed covered in fur, his muzzle morphing just enough to allow him speech as his yellow eyes glared at his younger brother._

 

_"Lee Jinki, you are under arrest for the murder of our Elder, Park Jungsoo, and for the damning of the human race." The elder spoke, his guttural voice resounding in the eerie silence reigning in the woods._

 

_Onew clenched his jaw._

 

_Even though he'd known that moment was coming, he had never managed to prepare himself enough for it. Being convicted of Jungsoo's murder was one thing, but being explicitly accused of the damning of a whole species was another. He couldn't accept such a responsibility weighting on his shoulders._

 

_But he knew there was no lie in the statements. He had been careless and, even if he knew acting on impulse that night, to save his beloved, would have consequences, he had never thought his deeds would cost such a heavy price._

_The realization only downed on him later on, when he understood that, through his actions, he had closed every single portal between the human and supernatural worlds._

 

_Now, not only were the creatures – with the exception of faes – incapable to travel between the worlds; the magic the Otherworld sported was also unable to sip through the openings and nourish the human infertile lands, preventing life to thrive._

 

_It would take a few years maybe, but soon, the human would run out of resources, the life cycle would cease and their earth would die, slowly but surely, dragging man-king with it._

 

_Dragging Luna, whom he'd done all of that for, in its withering._

 

_As soon as he'd understood his mistake, Onew had searched for ways to fix that problem. His hopes of doing so had been enhanced when he'd found out that killing Jungsoo, had also granted him the power only the Elder was able to wield, and which he should've passed on to his more worthy descendant before his death._

 

_Creating the magical portals._

 

_His hopes had quickly been crushed however._

 

_All the knowledge he had absorbed for the past months had only brought him to one very desolating realization: he wasn't powerful enough or old enough and hadn't killed enough to muster what it took to wield the ability._

 

_He had always known Jungsoo was wicked and that his species was far from being kind and good-willing like they liked making others believe. But to know that, to keep life he had to take it, had been something he had difficulty wrapping his mind around. How was he supposed to choose who would die to keep the human life-cycle running?_

 

_If he'd known then, the risk he was taking, and how to wield Jungsoo's power, he would've never let the Elder's life-time go to waste – hell, he would've probably not even tried to confront Jungsoo. That would've spared him the effort it was taking to find a way to open a new portal. Jungsoo's life would've been enough to keep it opened, at least for a few centuries. But he'd been foolish, ignorant of the power he had in his hands._

 

_And now, if he wanted to open a portal powerful enough to keep the magic flow for a long time, he had to be willing to pay the price of such a power._

 

“ _Do not resist Onew.” Yesung said, as the guards started closing the circle in on him._

 

“ _You know that's not going to happen, Yesung.” the younger said, with feigned nonchalance in his voice._

 

_In that situation, he only saw one way out._

 

_It would be like killing two birds with one stone. And although how easily the thought had formed in his mind was disturbing, he couldn't deny it was the only way out for him._

 

_As soon as he found out he'd inherited Jungsoo's power, he knew that with time, it would wound up changing him but he hadn't expected the changes to happen so soon and so easily. The coldness with which he was considering sacrificing seven lives showed how corrupted he was becoming._

 

_Even still, he didn't let that thought deter him. He knew there was no other way but to carry on with his plan._

 

_He looked at all the guards surrounding him, assessing each of them. Two were five-tailed, three were seven-tailed, one was eight-tailed and his brother, the only nine-tailed. That made up for a little over two thousand and nine hundred years of life-time._

 

_With that the portal could last for at least seven centuries, give or take. One, for each kitsune. That is, if he did things right and trusted the creatures wouldn't abuse the using of the mythical passage._

 

_He pressed his lips in a tight line, feeling guilty for even considering these kitsunes as simple years of a lifespan. A price for a portal._

 

_He knew all seven, had been friends or acquaintances with each at some point and had watched the two youngest, Yixing and Minseok, grow up. Hell, one of them was his brother... To think that now, he was ready to use them as fuel for the portal almost made him sick._

 

_But he was trying to convince himself that was for a better and bigger purpose. Take seven lives and save billions, the deal didn't seem as bad as it looked, he just had to accept and put it into action._

 

_The question was, did he have the capacity to do it? Was he strong enough to muster up all the power doing that would require of him?_

 

_He took in a shallow breath only to have it knocked out of him as he was suddenly tackled to the ground from behind, by one of the guards. He recognized Soohyun by his smell._

 

_He grunted slightly as he felt the elder's claws break the tissue of his shirt as they dug into the flesh of his back._

 

“ _It's over Onew.” Yesung said as he walked towards his brother._

 

_Onew crooked up his neck to look at his brother, dirt falling from his right cheek where his face had been in contact with the ground._

 

“ _Yeah, it's over.” he said, looking regretfully at the older male._

 

_Yesung's yellow eyes showed confusion as Onew said those words. When the younger closed his eyes before he started chanting lowly in a strange language, he startled back._

 

“ _Get back, everyone!” Yesung yelled, knowing the younger was casting a spell._

 

_Soohyun's weight was lifted from Onew's back as the eight-tailed kitsune moved back, Yesung doing the same._

 

_Onew didn't let himself be disturbed by the movements however, it was too late as he could already feel the binding spell linking all seven kitsunes surrounding him._

 

_As he concluded the chanting, he pushed himself up and as he stood. He took a few steps towards Yesung, the elder letting his body morph back into that of a golden furred fox, adopting a defensive posture as he growled at his brother._

 

“ _Please, forgive me all of you.” Onew spoke, making a turn on himself to have a look at each of the six guards before stopping as he faced his brother. “I know what I'm about to do is not fair for either of you.”_

 

_Growls echoed all around him and before he could say anything more, his brother had jumped at him, sharp teeth clamping at the arm Onew instinctively brought up to protect his face._

 

_The younger groaned as Yesung's teeth sank into his flesh, the elder's imposing and heavy body making him lose balance and sending him once more to the ground, this time on his back._

_The other six kitsunes approached again, teeth bare and glares directed at the criminal they were supposed to arrest._

 

“ _I_ 'm sorry...” Onew said with a broken voice as he fought the physical pain he felt and the disturbing excitement building up in his chest at his future actions. “Your lives will serve a bigger purpose.”

 

_As he said that, he brought his free hand up, only to have it slapped down and stepped on by Soohyun._

 

_He frowned. Of course being alone against seven trained guards wouldn't have allowed him to bring upon his plans as easily as he'd hoped, and for some reason, that annoyed him. That fact making him realize that he was so eager to test his theory, that he'd even neglected that he was on his own on that one._

 

_And that made him wonder just how corrupt owning Jungsoo's ability was making him. If it was in fact, such power that was making him like this and not his deeply buried nature._

 

_Suddenly, Yesung let go of his arm, the bloody limb almost falling limp to the side as Onew struggled to keep it up, feeling his injured muscles throbbing._

_Soon, another of the guards – Hoon –, had said arm trapped under his own paws, mimicking Soohyun's position._

 

_Yesung was now in between Onew's sprawled legs, fore-paws on the younger's stomach as he stared him down with an anger and disgust Onew never imagined his brother would look at him with._

 

_The four other kitsunes were each at one of his sides, watching with intent gazes the scene displaying._

 

As I said, it's over. _Yesung's voice echoed in his head and Onew grit his teeth._

 

_He didn't bother answering however, moving his arms simultaneously, so he was now able to grab the paws that were holding his arms down._

_Soohyun and Hoon exchanged a surprised glance before trying to break away from the grip, but Onew let his hands change just slightly as his finger-nails became claws he let sink into the guards' paws, managing to snatch small whimpers from both as he trapped them in their positions._

 

_That however, caused the other four guards to approach, two at each side of his head as the two others each went for one of his legs._

_He winced as he felt teeth clamping at his ankles and took in a pained breathe as Yesung's own claws sank deeper into his abdomen._

 

_He watched as the elder let himself morph partially again, his fore-paws becoming arms as he kept his painful grip on his brother's stomach._

 

“ _The Chief gave direct orders to kill you if you resisted.” Yesung said, his yellow eyes almost holding a glint of regret. “I'm sorry it had to come to this.”_

 

_Onew felt his stomach twist at the information. Obviously he wasn't the only one ready to do anything to accomplish his mission._

 

_Somehow, taking notice of the fact comforted him in what he was about to do._

 

“ _I, hereof, sentence you, Lee Jinki, with death for your crimes.”_

 

_As Yesung said that, he looked at the two kitsunes standing at each side of his head and both lowered their gaping mouths towards his neck as Onew felt the ones holding his legs pulling at the limbs as if they wanted to rip them off his body._

 

_In compensation, Soohyun and Hoon that still stepped on his arms didn't move, trapped by his claws gripping at their fore-paws._

 

_He tried his best to keep the grasp he had on them, fighting not to cry out at the unbearable pain eating at his body as he had his neck, stomach and calves butchered by the guards._

 

_Holding his jaw clenched, he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate enough to muster the power he needed to open the portal._

 

_In theory, all he had to do was drain his targets of their lives and convert it into energy, but his incapacity of depersonalizing them prevented him from doing so._

_He'd practiced opening small, short living portals with small animals, the ones with no rational thinking, that lived off pure instinct and even then, he'd been devoured by guilt._

_Jungsoo and the others before him had had years of preparations, learning to dull their ability to feel, but he had never even thought he'd ever need to._

 

_He was unable to hold the cry of pain when Yesung's claws ripped at the skin of his abdomen and he squeezed his eyes shut more tightly, trying to find a safe heaven in his own mind to keep from giving in to the torture._

 

_The only thoughts managing to keep him from it invaded by Luna._

 

_He had done all of that to keep her safe and no matter how many wrongs his love for her had provoked, he could live with it as long as she was safe._

_But even in the human world, the only way she could be alright was if he opened the portal to prevent the worst from happening to man-kind._

 

_He knew he had to do it, if not for himself or for Luna, but for the billions of lives he'd be damning with himself if he died right there._

 

_The process was slow and he was sure, when he finally managed to overcome the pain to focus on his task, that he wouldn't be able to use his legs to their full potential before a while._

_Soon, whimpers echoed around him as all seven guards ceased hurting him to back away, and wobble on their paws._

 

_He kept going however, until all seven went limp and silent._

 

_Where Yesung laid, plunged into a deep slumber, in the middle of the circle the six other guards formed around them, a blinding light appeared._

 

_A heavy energy suddenly pinned Onew down and the air above his brother wavered. A few seconds later, the ground under each guard opened slightly, swallowing the seven comatose kitsunes until all that was left was the crushing energy of their lives feeding the portal._

 

_Slowly and with extreme difficulty, Onew pushed himself into a sitting position, feeling light-headed._

 

_He tried getting up and cried out as his injured legs gave out on him, his dislocated joints and overly stretched muscles unable to keep his body up._

_A copious amount of blood oozed off his stomach and from his collarbones and for some reason, the wounds didn't seem to be healing on their own._

 

_He grit his teeth as his surroundings spun and had to shut his eyes tightly to keep from swaying with the movement._

 

_He had to get out of there before any creature of the forest thought it was okay to attack him... and before backup arrived for the seven guards._

 

_As he felt his head quiet a little, he opened his eyes and stared at the wavering surface of the portal._

 

_There was nowhere else for him to go._

 

_Clenching his jaw to keep any vocal expression of his pain from escaping, he managed to pull himself on his stomach as he slowly crawled towards the portal._

 

_As he crossed to the other side, his body was washed by a cold gush of wind ._

 

_The surrounding darkness didn't allow him much sight, his eyes having lost the capacity of seeing in the dark. His body grew heavier with fatigue, the amount of blood he had lost and was still losing, making it hard for him to keep awake._

 

_Still, he kept going, crawling away from the mythical passage. But he hadn't gotten very far before his body collapsed, hitting the ground heavily as he lost consciousness._

 

 

 

_****** _

 

 

 

_He could hear a voice and feel something poking relentlessly at his side._

 

_He wanted to open his eyes and get up, but it seemed his body wasn't under his commands anymore._

 

_Still, he managed to move his head slightly, hoping the movement would indicate to whomever was there, that he wasn't dead._

 

_He heard exclamations and a few minutes later, felt his body being heaved up and onto something that felt warm and soft._

 

_But soon his consciousness slipped away once more._

 

_When he woke up next, he was on what he assumed was a bed, the warmth surrounding him indicating he wasn't in the forest anymore._

 

_His brows furrowed as his brain registered the pain clawing at his whole body. He opened his eyes, finding out he was in a room in which the sunlight sipped through the small window just above the headboard of the bed._

 

_From his position on the bed, he couldn't see much but could tell it was a simple place, walls and floor made of hardwood and a small closet pushed against the wall at his right. The door was closed, but he could hear movement beyond it, somewhere in the house._

 

_Had humans saved him? The thought upset him a little. Contrary to most of his kind, he had never been a fan of humans. They were weak, foolish and self-centered, insisting on believing the world was all theirs and that they were the reigning species._

 

_Although he'd gone to great lengths to preserve their race, his only motivation in it, had been to keep off himself the responsibility of their destruction – and to keep Luna from withering away with them._

 

_He never understood his breed's necessity to protect these creatures or Mother Nature's insistence they were preserved from the supernatural. But he'd been taught not to question and simply follow and so he'd done._

 

_It was ironical now, to be helped by beings of the very race he'd always frowned upon._

 

_He needed to get out of there soon, find somewhere where he was sure he could be safe to heal properly. He tried moving his legs and arms only to wince at the increase of pain such gestures provoked. The same happened when he tried moving his head._

 

_His eyebrows furrowed in concern, he hadn't healed on his own and that was not normal. And he wondered if his body was suffering from all the power that didn't belong to him that it had wielded in such a short amount of time._

 

_From witchery to creating portals... it was obvious he had transcended the limits of what nature allowed him to know and he was now paying the price for it._

 

_His breath hitched as a lump formed in his throat. He'd destroyed his own life in the name of a love he'd never be able to live. What a fool he made._

 

_The door to the bedroom being pushed open cut his train of thoughts._

 

_In, came a man with flamboyant red hair, who walked towards the bed and set the box he'd been holding at the end of the mattress, just by Onew's feet._

 

_The kitsune watched, surprised to recognize the human as being none other than Hyukjae._

 

“ _Human...” he called out, finding his voice didn't resound like it used to and was instead an almost inaudible rasp._

 

_Junho and Wooyoung seemed to have made a bigger damage to his throat than he first thought._

 

_Hyukjae seemed to have caught on the strained sound however, as his head snapped up and his surprised gaze met Onew's._

 

“ _You're awake.” he stated, walking around the bed to stand by its side. “How are you feeling?”_

 

“ _Fine.” the kitsune rasped out. “How... how did I get here?”_

 

_It hurt to speak and Onew had to repress a grimace of pain from deforming his features._

 

“ _I brought you in.” Hyukjae said, reaching out to touch the elder's forehead to check his temperature. “I was out, gathering wood when I found you. You were almost dead...”_

 

_Onew kept silent, wondering how it was possible for him to have gotten so close to where Hyukjae would've been._

 

_Then he was reminded that the only thoughts he'd had while creating the portal, had gone to Luna and how he'd done all of that in order to have her safe. Obviously, that had influenced where the portal had opened at the other side._

 

“ _You've been unconscious for a few days... we were wondering if you'd ever even wake up.”_

 

_The kitsune gulped slightly, face twisting a little at the throbbing in his throat._

 

“ _Luna says you should've healed by now.” Hyukjae went on._

 

_Onew didn't give regards to the words, his attention drawn to something else._

 

“ _Wh– where is she?” he asked._

 

_Hyukjae pursed his lips slightly before nodding towards the door._

 

“ _In the other room resting, she's been feeling tired...”_

 

_He wanted to ask if she was alright. From his counting, she was a little more than a month away from giving birth and he wondered if everything was going well. But he figured that wasn't his business and his throat hurt too much for him to even try._

_Instead, he took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly, hoping that would help ease his aching body._

 

_"What happened to you?" Hyukjae asked, going towards the box he had set at Onew's feet and picking up a roll of gauze from it._

 

_"I was sentenced to death." The kitsune replied._

 

_He saw no reason to hide the truth from that human and in all honesty, he didn't feel like it._

 

_Hyukjae stopped moving for a moment before licking his lips and walking back towards him._

 

_"For killing Luna's grandfather?"_

 

_Onew attempted to nod and winced when his neck protested painfully. So instead, he hummed in confirmation._

 

_"Luna said it was going to happen..." the red haired man mumbled to himself, looking down at the gauze in his hand._

 

_Onew didn't know what Hyukjae thought about the fact but he didn't care. Somehow, he wanted the other to know how far he had been able to go for Luna. For Hyukjae to understand that even though he had managed to snatch her from him, he still loved her more than that human could ever._

 

_"I'm sorry..." the redhead said. "You did this for us and I don't even know how to repay you."_

 

_Onew almost laughed at that._

 

 _"I did it for_ her _."_

 

_Hyukjae stared at him for a moment, but said nothing as he nodded, as if he understood what Onew was trying to say._

 

_But the kitsune doubted that. That human didn't know to what extent the things he had done went and whatever he felt for the woman, could never measure up to Onew's own feelings. He had been there for Luna centuries before that human came to be, and he would be there for her, centuries after he would be gone._

 

_"Let me check your wounds..."_

 

_The kitsune didn't protest and instead let himself be looked over. There was not much he could do anyway, he felt powerless and weak, and resisting that human would've been a useless wasting of energy._

 

_As Hyukjae cleaned his wounds and wrapped them back in clean gauze, Onew closed his eyes, gritting his teeth every time a movement made his body throb a little more._

 

_As the human finished his work he gathered the used gauze and the box._

 

_"I'll bring you something to eat.”_

 

_"I'm not really hungry."_

 

_Onew was more distracted by his sore body than a sensation of hunger. Not like he would be able to swallow anything with how much his throat hurt._

 

“ _I'll bring some liver nonetheless, you could use some food.” Hyukjae insisted. "Do you need anything else? Use the bathroom maybe?"_

 

_The kitsune once more denied and watched as Hyukjae excused himself and left the room._

 

_Once he was alone again, Onew tried making state of how badly hurt he actually was._

 

_His hips were numb, and moving his legs only went as far as lifting his knees from the bed or wriggling his toes. His calves and ankles didn't hurt as much anymore, but it was still hard to move around._

_His arm were intact, but moving them strained the wounds that went all the way from his jaw to his shoulders, on both sides. And finally his stomach, breathing hurt and forget about trying to sit up._

 

_He wondered how much time it would take him to heal and whether wielding his powers would always have that kind of consequence. Would his body perish a little more every time he made use of his abilities, like all the beings that tried venturing into magic when it wasn't a part of who they were meant to be?_

 

_The door was pushed open once more, that time around revealing Luna. She walked in, hand bracing her huge round belly._

_As she approached, he couldn't help but notice how tired she looked and once more, his concern for her grew._

 

“ _Hyukjae told me you were awake.” she said, her expression impossible to read as she went to sit at the side of the bed on his left._

 

“ _Thank you for... taking care of me.” he said, a knot in his stomach._

 

_The woman shook her head, looking down at her lap, hand absently caressing her belly._

 

“ _It's not me you have to thank.” she said. “It's Hyukjae who insisted we keep you in.”_

 

_Onew didn't know what to make of the words. Did that mean she had been against the idea? That he owed the human more than he actually thought?_

 

“ _How did you get here?” Luna asked, looking back at his face. “There are no more portals between the worlds.”_

 

_Onew was afraid of the reaction Luna would have if he told her he had sacrificed his own brother and their friends to open a new passage._

 

“ _Don't you try to get around this.” she said as he opened his mouth to speak. “I know you're no saint, so tell me, what did you really do?”_

 

_The accusation was obvious and Onew felt wronged, although a little voice in the back of his mind reminded him Luna wasn't so wrong in the end._

 

“ _You remember I fed off your grandfather...”_

 

_Luna swallowed thickly at the words. The images of that dreaded night instantly invading her mind._

 

“ _It... it was the price I had to pay for the spell I cast on him.” he looked away from Luna, to his toes covered under the blankets. “I had to... eat his liver and his heart.”_

 

_As he said that, Luna's face morphed into surprise and she set her jaw, realization dawning on her._

 

“ _You inherited his powers?” she asked, although she wasn't waiting for an answer.“But you're not from his blood... and there was no ritual...”_

 

_Onew licked his dry lips, trying to find a way to word his explanation. He couldn't blame Luna for thinking he was sprouting lies, after-all, what he was telling her went against everything she had been taught._

 

_Opening portals was a unique ability that ran in her family since the Creation. Kitsunes were taught the only way for it to be passed on was from its wielder to their offspring, through a ritual at said wielder's death-bed._

 

_During said ritual, the inheritor was to devour its parent's heart and liver, pledging their loyalty to the mission assigned to their species of guarding the balance between world and preserving human life. All of that only went down however, after centuries of preparations of the heir for the responsibility of carrying a whole world's fate in their hands._

 

_What kitsunes were not taught however, was that no ritual was really necessary for the ability to be passed on, as long as the inheritor devoured the wielder's liver and heart in their death-bed. That also applied to any kitsune and any ability there was._

 

_The Main family had been the one to inherit that power from Mother Nature at the Origin, but the goddess had never said it was something to stay strictly in their family. In fact, Ancient texts – forgotten through the millenniums – claimed that the ability was to always go to the worthiest of the species. The kitsune whose heart bore nothing but kindness and selflessness. A being that would never hesitate to sacrifice themselves for the well-being of others._

_As for the passing on of that ability, no ritual was originally needed, even less one that commanded cannibalism as its main practice. It simply happened at the wielder's death. It having gone from a kitsune to another in the same family, only showed how uncorrupted and kind the Main family had been before the split._

 

_However, just like the others, that was a teaching that had been corrupted and twisted for the sake of keeping up power and appearance. One more that the goddess had cursed, to punish them and hence, made the practice of devouring each other a necessity for the inheriting, to test how far kitsunes were willing to go with their disobedience._

 

_Onew had, like the fool he was, fallen into the trap the use of magic had set up for him._

 

“ _It was Jungsoo's death-bed.” he said. “The ceremony is just a formality and it doesn't matter if I don't share his blood, what matters is that I consumed his liver and heart.”_

 

_Before Luna could speak again, the older male felt the need to justify himself._

 

“ _I had no idea it would happen... I was just paying my deed not to die.”_

 

_The words seemed to strike Luna, although the second's worth of empathy and concern she showed, was quickly replaced by a frown as she stared at him._

 

“ _So you came through a portal you created?”_

 

“ _Yeah...”_

 

_Luna observed his expression. Through the years, she had grown expert at deciphering when something laid behind his apparent calm._

 

“ _What was the price?” she asked, almost afraid of the answer she was going to get._

 

_Onew clenched his jaw, hands balling into fists at his sides. Thinking back to that night and what he'd done... the lack of hesitation he had experienced..._

_He quickly repressed the tears he felt burning at his eyes by blinking rapidly. He had no right to mourn the loss of the ones he'd killed._

 

“ _Life.” he answered, his rasp of a voice even lower with the lump suffocating him._

 

_Luna wrapped her arms protectively around her belly, as if she feared anything would happen to her baby as she stared at the dressing of the wounds on his neck._

 

“ _Whose?”_

 

“ _Luna–”_

 

“ _Whose?” she insisted._

 

“ _The guards chasing after me.” Onew answered, hoping she wouldn't connect the dots._

 

_But it was too much to hope._

 

“ _Yesung?” she asked, her voice breaking at the end of the name._

 

“ _Yes.” Onew replied._

 

_A trembling breath left her._

 

_"Who else?"_

 

_The older male looked at her pleadingly, he didn't want to talk about that. But the younger's expression didn't change and she kept staring at him, expecting an answer._

 

“ _Yixing... Minseok... Junho, Wooyoung... Soohyun and Hoon...”_

 

_He looked back at her only to see a tear roll down her cheek. Luna then wiped at the drop with the back of her hand as she pushed herself up with much difficulty._

 

“ _He was your brother... Yixing and Minseok were your pupils.” she said, glaring at him through her the tears pooling in her eyes._

 

“ _I had no choice... they were going to kill me.”_

 

“ _Then maybe you should've let yourself be killed!”_

 

_The words struck Onew harder than any blow he'd ever been given. And he stared at the woman he loved, unable to speak._

 

_She really hated him. Even after he'd sacrificed everything he had for her to be safe and happy._

 

“ _I want you out of here.” Luna spoke, voice wavering slightly. “As soon as you're able to walk again, I want you out of here. Got it?”_

 

_Onew didn't say a word, instead, he gave a small nod and watched as Luna walked away and slammed the door shut on her way out._

 

_That was when he allowed himself to break, hot tears flowing down his temples and stifled sobs shaking his frame._

_He'd fooled himself into thinking that maybe Luna would've understood, but what could he have expected from the younger, when she had always showed nothing but anger and despise for him? He should have know better and now, he was only getting what he deserved for doing horrendous things, in the name of his feelings for one that had never wanted anything with him._

 

 

 

**~ Nowadays ~**

 

 

 

Taemin jolted awake, shaken by the dream he had just had. He felt overwhelmed, forlorn and wronged. Unable to detach himself from the stream of memories he had just had and taking Onew's emotions as his.

 

“Are you alright?” Minho's voice caught his attention and he rose his head from where it had been resting on the elder's chest. “You were crying.”

 

The redhead blinked his wet eyelashes and looked down at the werewolf's shirt, seeing the spots where his tears had fallen.

 

“I'm fine.” he breathed out, pushing himself into a sitting position as he looked around.

 

The sun was rising in the horizon and the sky glistened with soft hues of blue and purple.

 

“Did you have a nightmare?” the elder prodded, sitting up as well.

 

Taemin sighed, gathering his hair into a bun.

 

“No.” he said, before folding his knees to his chest and hugging them. “Just... Onew's memories...”

 

Minho rose an eyebrow.

 

“Oh...”

 

The redhead closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of the emotions the renegade's past came with.

 

"Do you think I should free him?" He asked meekly.

 

Minho's brows furrowed slightly in incomprehension. The previous night the younger had appeared so sure he wanted to keep Onew trapped until he had his mother safe, he wondered what exactly the redhead had seen from the renegade's past that made him change his mind.

 

"It's up to you." The werewolf replied, pushing himself onto his feet.

 

He then extend a hand for the half-breed to take and pulled the younger up.

 

"We should get going." He said.

 

Taemin just nodded before dusting off his clothes.

 

As they started walking in silence, the half-breed couldn't shake off the emotions from the dream.

 

And even thought a part of him still insisted on resenting the renegade for lying to him and holding him back when they'd met his mother the previous day, the other part – much imposing he had to admit –, felt guilty and ungrateful after witnessing the things the elder had done and lost for his mother.

 

But he still couldn't bring himself to fully forgive the renegade and free him of his influence. All the things the elder had done, even if they were in the name of his feelings for Luna, still didn't sit right with the redhead.

 

Onew had killed his own brother and friends and he still didn't really understand for what or how that had been necessary. He believed there could have been another way around whatever had pushed the renegade to do what he'd done. And he also couldn't forget the anticipation – _excitement_ – the older male had experienced during the confrontation with the kitsune guards. It was as if a part of himself had found _pleasure_ in the idea and the slaughter itself.

 

No... He would keep Onew trapped for as long as he could. He didn't know what that renegade was able of and he couldn't ignore the fragile trust he'd manage to build with the elder for the past days had been completely shattered.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

It was the middle of the day, when Luna and her two captors stepped into the Community. She couldn't help but notice how the capital of the kitsune territory had changed in the last two centuries.

The place that had once looked more like a village with wooden houses all around, now was a huge city with tall brick buildings and stores. The paved streets making navigating through it easier.

 

She felt elated at the sight, nostalgic once more. But her joy was quickly drowned by the spiteful stares, sneers and curses thrown her way as they walked through the streets.

 

The kitsunes hated her.

 

It was weird, to be confronted to such a reception when, a little over two centuries ago, people used to smile and greet her warmly every time they caught sight of her. Now, they all seemed utterly disgusted and spiteful towards her.

 

“There's no place like home right?” Baekhyun suddenly asked, throwing the prisoner a small smirk.

 

“Baek–”

 

“Come on Chan, I didn't even say anything bad, did I?” Baekhyun interrupted Chanyeol, serving the elder a smug grin.

 

“Just shut up and walk.” the taller male said.

 

Th sooner they got to the Main House, the faster they would be out of the streets and away from all the hatred of their fellow kitsunes.

 

They kept progressing in silence after that, Chanyeol making sure to send stern glares at the kitsunes that dared be a little too harsh or get too close to them.

When they arrived at the Main House, the two guards that stood by the gates made way for them to enter the property.

 

Luna took in a sharp breath as she felt the bond she shared with her parents suddenly connect once more. As if it had been turned on after all these years of radio silence.

 

As they ascended the porch steps, the villa's double doors were pulled open to reveal a woman with straight long pitch black hair, hazel eyes and a slightly tanned skin, dressed in a long black dress.

 

At her sight, the two guards bowed deeply, but her gaze was on the prisoner they'd brought, the hardness in her eyes seeming to soften slightly.

 

But she didn't say a word, instead she stepped aside to let the three walk into the large hall.

 

As they did, the two guards bowed their heads at the woman once more.

 

"The Chief is expecting you in his office." She told them. "Leave her here, I'll take care of this from now on."

 

Baekhyun rose his head, eyebrows raised.

 

"Aren't we taking the prisoner to the dungeon?"

 

The woman's eyebrows twitched just slightly and the guard lowered his gaze in the front of the alpha female.

 

“I apologize.” he said.

 

“Take her cuffs off and go.” the woman ordered.

 

The two guards bowed once more and complied to the order. Once they had made their way towards the Chief's office, Luna clenched her teeth, feeling naked under older woman' eyes but not daring meet her gaze.

 

“Come with me. You need get cleaned up, you're filthy.”

 

Luna frowned. She didn't understand what was going on, wasn't she supposed to be in a dungeon cell like Baekhyun had suggested? She was a criminal in their eyes after all.

 

“Mother, what–”

 

“Don't call me that.” the woman cut her off. “Now, march.”

 

The younger sucked in her breath and lowered her head, figuring she was in no position to ask questions.

 

So she followed her mother up the stairs and into a room. There, she was cleaned up and given new clothes, all in a tense silence that lasted until she was brought to a small room in the basement and finally left alone.

 

Luna looked around the suffocating place.

 

There were no windows, just plain stone walls and, apart from the metal door she had come through, a wooden one was embedded on the left wall. She walked towards it and pulled it open, only to discover a small bathroom behind it.

 

That made so the only access to the room was the metal door she had come through... no escape whatsoever... not like she really wanted to flee anyway.

 

There was a bed pushed back against the far back wall but there was nothing else in the room.

 

Although the place had such a set up, it was obvious that was just a more comfortable version of the dungeon cell she had been thrown in, centuries ago.

 

The question was, why had her father bothered with such dispositions for her? Was it because she was his daughter that he'd made sure she wasn't in prison, but a heavily guarded room in his own house? Even then, it didn't make sense at all.

Over two centuries ago, when she had been imprisoned, it hadn't mattered that she was the Chief's daughter or that she had been pregnant, when they had thrown her in that insalubrious cell, to wait for her judging. So why the change now? Were they expecting her to feel any comfortable in the face of her approaching execution?

 

A thought crossing her mind had another frown breaking onto her features as her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

 

What if all this was a strategy to get her to speak about her child? If they really thought they could snatch anything about her baby from her with any kind of ruse, they were utterly wrong. She would never give her son away, no matter what they did to her.

 

She trusted Onew had gotten Taemin somewhere safe by now and she deeply hoped her son would stay put and give up on saving her – which, deep down she knew wasn't going to happen.

 

Walking to the bed, she sat down on the mattress, resting her arms on her tights, wondering how long it would take before they decided to execute her.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Victoria nodded once at the two guards walking down the hallway as she progressed to her mate's office. She approached the room's door, pushing it open without knocking.

 

Changmin turned around at the sound of his mate coming into the room. He watched as she walked towards him with a grim look on her face.

 

"Vic..."

 

The woman shook her head and then wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his chest.

 

"I can't do this Changmin..." she told him as he wrapped his own arms around her back. "I can't act like our daughter is just some criminal..."

 

The taller male held her tighter.

 

"I know it hurts... but bear with it a little longer... until everything's settled."

 

"How long?" Victoria inquired, raising her head look into her husband's eyes. "You know our people won't accept it so easily... they hate her..."

 

"They have valid reasons to." Changmin said, only to have his wife pulling away from his embrace.

 

"She was young and careless. She misjudged her actions and–"

 

"And damned our species."

 

Victoria leered at him. "Are you for or against our daughter Changmin?!"

 

The Chief sighed. He loved his daughter, but the fact her actions had caused so much harm was hard for him to forget.

 

He was the Chief of the Kitsune Community and he needed to put his kind's well-being first. And, even though today he had reasons to believe Luna's presence and acceptation were needed for their kind's survival, what she had brought upon their species was something that couldn't be easily forgiven.

 

"You know I wished none of this would have happened Victoria." He said at last. "But you must not forget it did and that now, everything that's going on is consequence of her actions."

 

He then reached out to cup the woman's face.

 

"As you said, convincing our kind will be hard and let's not forget Luna might choose not to cooperate either."

 

"She will." Victoria stated. "It's not like she has that much of a choice..."

 

Changmin served his wife a small forlorn smile, knowing what she hadn't bothered say. It was either Luna cooperated or she'd be forced to.

 

"Come on, I'm going to talk to her." He said, dropping his hands and starting towards the door.

 

"Isn't it too early? She just got here..."

 

"We still need to make sure of a few things and the sooner we do it, the better."

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Taemin took in a deep breath when he and Minho got to the top of the small hill that marked the end of neutral territory.

 

When his eyes fell on the scenery before him, the familiarity with which it hit him left him still for a moment, Onew's memories clouding his mind just long enough for Minho to stare at him in confusion.

 

“Taemin?” the elder called, tentatively raising a hand to touch the younger's arm, but revising himself at the last second.

 

Despite the closeness they had shared the previous night – for simple survival, he recalled with insistence as the wolf's satisfaction made itself known –, it was still foreign for him to initiate that kind of contact with the younger. And despite the fact his body almost itched for the touch, his conscience told him not to.

 

The redhead turned his head to look at him.

 

“Sorry... it's just Onew's memories... they're kind of strong...”

 

The werewolf nodded, dropping his arm by his side. He looked ahead too and a frown broke onto his features when, down in the distance, he noticed what appeared to be the fluttering of set of deep brown, almost black, tails quickly disappearing among the tall grass.

 

“Guards.” he said.

 

Taemin looked in the same direction searching for said beings, but saw nothing.

 

“How many do you think there are?”

 

Minho shrugged.

 

Taemin bite his bottom lip. In all honesty, his mind had been so set into going after his mother and saving her from the kitsune territory, that he had never thought far enough on how he'd even enter the lands. Not that he had truly thought he would need to.

 

Thus, he had completely neglected the fact that the kitsune territory was most probably heavily guarded, and although he passed off as a full breed with the citrine Joy had given him, he had no idea how Minho would be able to cross the border or even walk around the kitsune lands, without causing stir.

 

Yet, when he voiced his concerns to the werewolf, the older male just gave him a sadistic smirk.

 

“Don't worry about me.”

 

And before Taemin was able to understand what the elder meant, Minho started descending the hill.

 

Taken aback, the redhead followed, whispering rather rashly to the older male to stop on his tracks. But Minho was not listening, Taemin figured without much surprise.

 

As they approached the end of the descent, the half-breed frowned, sensing the magic that protected the borders of the kitsune grounds, but what really bothered him was the eerie sensation that made the small hairs at the back of his neck rise, and before he could process what was going on, he was pounced on by a huge brown fox.


	12. Of Fibs and Protectiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there was a mistake in the order of update of the chapters and that the former chapter 9 is actually chapter 10. The actual chapter 9 (entitled "Lost, Found, Lost") was posted a few days ago. I'm so sorry for that, you guys must have been so confused with the jump in time/setting between the two chapters...
> 
> I'd like to thank FiorentinoFiore for bringing it to me * 90 degree bow *
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your support, the kudos and bookmarks ^^ I hope you enjoy! Do tell me what you think in the comments =)

**I** t took Taemin several seconds to process what happened as he stared wide eyed at the kitsune above him, the fox's yellow eyes boring into his, as if the creature was trying to see through his soul.

A low growl a few meters away awoke him from his daze and he turned his head to look in its direction, to see Minho in a position similar to his.

 

He felt his whole body tense then, because for some reason, the werewolf wasn't attacking back. In fact, the elder wasn't reacting at all and instead, was staring at the black fox pinning him down, as if lost in his own mind. And Taemin would have put it on surprise did he feel anything from the elder, but the usual anger that emanated from Minho was absent. Actually, it was as if the older male wasn't feeling anything at all.

 

For some reason, the thought scared him. That kitsune was doing something to Minho and the uncertainty of what it was or whether the elder was alright made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

 

Taemin couldn't quite grasp the panic he was invaded with, a fear so immense he almost forgot how to breath.

 

But when the kitsune above him, huffed on his face, he was pulled back to his own situation, stripped of the possibility to explore the reasons that lay behind his reaction. The fox approached its muzzle to his neck and sniffled thoroughly before raising its head, yellow eyes sporting surprise.

 

The red-head gulped, only then remembering he probably smelled of Minho. The elder had scented him the whole night, covering up the kitsune scent he emanated, with his to keep rogues off. He was afraid that would complicate things for them.

 

Yet, once more, his attention was taken elsewhere as the disturbing sound of cracking bones and wild snarls echoed.

The redhead looked over to Minho, to find the elder had shifted forms, reversing his position with the kitsune, wolf body thrice the fox's size.

 

Whatever had happened during these few seconds in which the werewolf seemed to have blanked-out, had provoked the beast within the elder to take control and the redhead felt relief invade him as he was once more able to perceive Minho's anger.

And even though he was conscious such thing was irrational – an angry Minho was not a reliable Minho as he'd seen the last few days with the werewolf's attempts at his life –, he couldn't deny that the lupine's anger reassured him the elder was still himself and made him feel somehow secure.

 

Taemin forced himself to look away from the scene unfolding, to stare back at the fox above him, the wheels in his head turning until some clicked, as small flashes of Onew's memories and knowledge came to him.

 

And even knowing having flashes of Onew's memories was impossible, given he was so far away from the renegade, he didn't question the fact, choosing instead to use his new acquired knowledge to his advantage.

 

“Help me...” he managed to say, hoping the citrine he wore was as effective with words as it was at concealing his human scent. “that werewolf got a witch to bind us... if he dies, I die.”

 

The kitsune's eyes showed shock and then averted to the fight a few meters away.

 

Taemin had to remind himself to breath, hoping that, despite everything, these kitsunes still valued their own to take him seriously and take no chances at testing the veracity of his words.

 

The clamping of jaws, whimpers and snarls in the background suddenly ceased and Taemin looked over, in time to see Minho raising his head from the body of the black kitsune, whose neck was twisted in a weird angle, blood oozing off the gaping wound at the base of it.

 

He felt his own blood run cold at the sight. Count on Minho to jeopardize his plans before they were even really put to action. Damn that werewolf and his lack of self-control.

 

Instantly, the brown kitsune was off him, ready to attack the werewolf. But Taemin reacted fast, sitting up and reaching out to pull at a small piece of caramel fur on the fox's side.

 

"Don't." He said, making sure to add some panic in his voice and expression. "He won't hesitated to kill you too."

 

It wasn't such much of a lie when he thought about it.

 

The fox growled at him and Taemin was momentarily assailed by the sadness and anger the kitsune felt. Still, he managed to shake the emotions off, knowing fully well he shouldn't let himself be distracted by that kind of thing. Not when so much was at stake.

 

Minho was observing the scene in confusion through the wolf's eyes. The beast preventing him from regaining the control of his body. And a split second was enough for Taemin's gaze to cross his. Even though he didn't understand what was going on, he didn't miss the way the beast seemed to relax at the brief eye-contact with the redhead.

 

_What's going on?_ Minho asked the wolf.

 

_I don't really know..._ the beast  admitted _. Just... go with it, that's what he wants. For us to follow his lead._

 

And Minho found out, a little despite himself, he couldn't formulate a direct refusal to the idea. Whatever it was Taemin had in mind, he wasn't sure to like it, yet couldn't deny it couldn't be so bad. Besides, he had no other idea of how to enter kitsune grounds other than killing the guards and forcing their entry in the territory.

 

"Please..." the redhead spoke once more, tightening his hold slightly onto the patch of fur from the kitsune's side. "Don't give him any more reasons to kill..."

 

The kitsune glared at the half-breed before turning his gaze to Minho, whose beast made sure to snarl back, taking over a threatening posture to enhance what Taemin seemed to be trying to convey.

The werewolf still didn't understand how Taemin thought that was going to help them, but decided to just let the younger do what he pleased, Minho making a mental remark to the beast that they would kill the guard did the redhead's plan backfire.

 

The kitsune looked between the two, seemingly conflicted. Yet, the creature didn't have time to ponder further the situation when Taemin's grip on him loosened, the redhead's eyes slowly losing focus.

 

The beast made a move to go towards the half-breed.

 

_Don't go. Whatever is going on, don't move._ Minho told the wolf.

 

_But he... what if..._

 

_He'll be fine._

 

But both the beast and Minho knew the man wasn't as sure of his words as he wanted to make them believe. Still the beast didn't move, just contenting himself to growl at the kitsune that got a little too close to Taemin.

 

Yet, just as fast as he seemed to have disconnected himself from reality, Taemin blinked back into the present, taking in a sharp breath. Onew's memories were starting to become way too invasive.

 

Clenching his jaw, he crossed gazes with the kitsune that was staring at him in confusion.

 

“Please...” the redhead spoke, trying to ignore the way his mind was being assaulted by Onew's memories. “All he wants is to enter the territory... if you let us go, he won't hurt anyone... that's what I'm here for.”

 

The kitsune tilted its head to the side, as if trying to grasp what Taemin was saying.

 

“I'm his leverage.” the redhead supplied, as he saw a flick of doubt cross the brown fox's eyes.

 

A low growl erupted from the wolf standing a few feet away, his icy-blue stare boring into the redhead's eyes, as if warning him on what he was saying.

Taemin didn't know whether the look was meant to enhance his words, or to actually warn him, but he chose to use the first meaning, bent on making the kitsune believe his act, as he lowered his head, a scared expression adorning his features.

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

The kitsune threw a glance at the werewolf, a menacing glint in its yellow pupils.

 

Taemin gulped for show. “Please, let us go.”

 

The kitsune growled, its eyes glinting with rage as they flickered over to the dead body of the other guard. He seemed torn between letting them go and fighting for his companion.

 

Never had Taemin wished being able to use Persuasion more than right then. It would've been so much easier to just influence that creature. To control what he was feeling and convince him to let them go.

 

That was when a thought crossed his mind. Maybe, just maybe he would resort to Suggestion did the kitsune refuse to grant them passage. Even though that meant releasing Onew, which he had to admit to himself, would be a gift given the fact the elder's memories were being more detrimental to him than he had expected.

 

Besides, it was still better than to have Minho kill yet another kitsune. Although he didn't hold the foxes in his heart, he still preferred his quest for his mother to go with the less casualties possible.

 

“Don't do that, please.” he spoke, pushing himself into his knees.

 

His eyes crossed with the fox's yellow ones for a few seconds and that was enough for Taemin to feel the shift in the creature's emotions. The forlornness had completely disappeared to leave place to seething rage, erasing the dilemma the kitsune seemed to have been in.

 

Taemin clenched his jaw as he read a second's worth of regret towards him, coming from the kitsune, as if the creature was apologizing to him.

 

It was ready to test his words, for the sake of having a shot at Minho. For revenge.

 

The redhead looked at the werewolf, who was glaring at the kitsune, holding on a menacing stance.

 

“Don't.” Taemin addressed the lupine, although a part of him was hoping the kitsune would take it for itself. “Don't do it.”

 

But the fox wasn't listening and obviously, neither was Minho.

 

Taemin gulped and felt his body tense as he watched the kitsune's three tails flail in the air before slowly wrapping together.

 

He reacted faster than he could think then. He knew Minho was strong and that the chances he got badly hurt by Kitsune Fire were slim, but he knew better than to take chances with kitsune power. Not that he had that much of a choice, with all of his instincts commanding him to protect the werewolf from the upcoming blow.

 

At that, the grip he had on Onew's mind loosened before completely disappearing as he grasped the rage emanating from the brown kitsune in front of him. And instantly, he was sucked in the creature's mind, fully bent on paralyzing it by blinding the fox from their surroundings.

 

It took him a while, but he finally caught on the most painful of the kitsune's memories. Taemin grit his teeth, trying to keep himself from being overwhelmed by the pain he was causing the other, as the creature started whimpering, shaking its head trying to fight the twisted hallucination being implanted in its mind. Long, tiring minutes later and the fox was collapsing on the ground, breathing labored and succumbing to its nightmares.

 

Taemin emerged back to the real world a few seconds later, a loud and deep breath entering his lungs as he opened his eyes and blinked several times to focus his vision.

 

Minho was at his side, nuzzling his cheek, small whines leaving him.

 

“I'm fine.” the redhead said, patting the side the lupine's neck. “I'm fine.”

 

Or so he was trying to convince himself. But the truth was far from that, he felt completely drained. It wasn't unusual for him to be weakened by that kind of practice, but right then, he knew it had much more to do with the hold he had insisted on keeping on Onew's mind the whole night.

What he didn't understand however, was how it was possible for the renegade's mind to have such a strong influence on him when they were miles away from each other.

 

He knew he was far from being as skilled as the preceptors of Suggestion that had sown misery on their paths millenniums back, but regardless, without any help he had managed to hone his skills very well. Still, it was obvious right then that he had overestimated his capacities when he thought he could manage to keep control on a mind as old as Onew's and still use his powers to subdue another.

 

He felt confused, unable to sort through the storm of emotions and memories clouding his mind. He was unable to tell which were his and which weren't and it left him lightheaded and exhausted.

 

“Let's go.” he said, standing up slowly. “He won't be out for long, he'll figure out soon that everything's just an illusion.”

 

The werewolf whined once more as Taemin wobbled on his legs, and soon leaned the side of his body on the redhead's thigh, to keep him balanced.

 

“uh... thanks.” Taemin said, fighting back the slight embarrassment he felt for depending on the werewolf to stand.

 

Still, the lupine's warmth comforted him and he found himself walking alongside the wolf, hand reaching down and fingers grasping on the black fur of the elder's back.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

The door to the cell opening, stirred Luna's attention away from the staring contest she'd been having with her bare feet, trying to find some way to face the questioning she knew she was soon going to face regarding her life in the human world.

 

She knew who was at the door even before her visitors revealed themselves and wished she could erase the feeling of joy growing within her at the knowledge. She quickly tempered it down however, with the reminder that her parents had ceased being on her side centuries ago and that for now, all they represented was a potential threat to her son.

 

She didn't look towards the couple entering the room and instead chose to look down at her hands that she crossed over her lap.

 

There was a moment of silent staring once Changmin and Victoria were inside the room, before the male took a few steps towards his daughter.

 

“Don't you greet your parents anymore, child?” he asked. “Have you forgotten your manners all these years living amongst the humans?”

 

Luna set her jaw, but looked up at her father not daring say a word and feeling her heart race in her chest.

 

Changmin's eyes were as she remembered them, albeit there was something in his gaze that she barely recognized. A coldness that hadn't been there two centuries before and certainly not something she had ever expected to find in the kind gaze the man had accustomed her to.

 

What surprised her more however, was the smile that spread on his lips once their eyes met, as he extended a hand for her to take.

 

Luna averted her gaze to the offering limb and barely had time to react to it, before her father was ushering her to take it.

 

It took her a few seconds to control the trembling she felt invade how own hands, before she could reach out to touch Changmin's. She couldn't think much, too stunned to even process what was happening when the Kitsune Chief pulled her to her feet and engulfed her in an embrace.

 

“You're as beautiful as ever.” the man said, his long arms holding the woman close to his chest in a warm and comforting hug that Luna would've never fantasied she would ever receive from her father again.

 

Her heart felt like it would jump out of her ribcage and she knew both Changmin and Victoria could feel the complete shock she was in, through the bond they shared.

She wished it was possible for her too, to read their emotions as clearly as she knew they could feel hers. But her parents were old foxes who knew how to encrypt their feelings very well.

 

Changmin stepped back and held her at arms' length, the smile still pulling at his lips, although it had taken on a much sadder appearance.

 

“It's a regret we have to reunite under such awful circumstances.” he said at last, seizing her chin between an index and thumb as he planted his gaze in hers. “Your mother and I have a few questions for you, I hope you're not too tired from the long journey. We'll let you rest as soon as you answer us, okay?”

 

There it was, Luna thought. She knew it was coming, but couldn't help the slight disappointment that invaded her at her father's words.

 

“But first, I need you to know something.” Changmin went on as he guided her back to sit on the bed and then reached a hand towards Victoria, who stepped closer and took his hand in hers. “Despite what you might believe Luna, you're not here as a prisoner and even less waiting for a death sentence to be executed.”

 

It took the woman a few seconds to understand the words and when they sank in, she frowned, unable to believe what was being said.

 

“I know it's hard to understand, but for now, that's all you need to know.” Changmin cut in before she could speak. “Given the right time and circumstances, you'll be able to walk amongst our kind once again, as you did before that human came into your life.”

 

The mention of Hyukjae had her heart clenching painfully in her chest. Yet, she refused to let herself be distracted by the pain. She needed to understand that situation and act accordingly, only just so she could make sure he son was out of harm's way.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, a small frown lodged onto her features.

 

“It doesn't matter for now. You'll learn of it very soon.” Changmin replied.

 

Luna wanted to insist, understand what her father meant, but the man's expression spoke for itself; that was a matter he wasn't going to breach at the moment.

 

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun reported a few things to me, that I need to go over with you.” the Kitsune Chief went on. “First of all, they said they found traces of your passage in several different human cities but that they all, always led you back to a small country-side city, just at the borders of a forest. The one where the portal is located in. Is there a specific reason for that?”

 

Luna didn't really know what Changmin expected for an answer, or what he was trying to imply in his question and she was afraid anything she said by be misinterpreted by the man. She reminded herself she needed to control her emotions, that she couldn't give anything away through the bond she shared with her parents during that conversation.

 

“After you left, did you come back to the Otherworld, Luna?” Changmin asked at her prolonged silence. “Were you aware that Onew had stolen the ability to open portal from us and that he would open one there?”

 

That much, she could answer with honesty.

 

“No, I never came back here. And I did not know what he had done or planned to do.”

 

Her parents assessed her for a few seconds before moving on, as if satisfied with the answer.

 

“Why come back to that city, then?” Victoria was the one to ask.

 

Luna swallowed thickly, gathering enough strength to speak.

 

“It's where I lived most of these years. Where my mate grew up and died.”

 

Victoria looked disgusted. “How dare you call that human your mate?”

 

Luna trained her eyes on her mother, mustering up her most nonchalant expression. “What was he, if not my mate, mother?”

 

Victoria seemed ready to answer back, but a look from Changmin was enough to shut her up, an upset expression adorning her features as she glared at their daughter.

 

“What about your child, Luna?” the Kitsune Chief asked, making the woman's heart skip a beat. “The one you were expecting when you fled. Where is it? What happened to it?”

 

Luna looked down at her hands, trying to come up with the most plausible story to tell.

 

“She passed away, a long time ago.” she said meekly. “She was just like them... she was human.”

 

“A female?” Changmin sounded surprised.

 

Luna nodded, trying to keep her emotions and physiological signals in check. Everything in order to be believed.

 

“What about the male Chanyeol and Baekhyun saw leaving your house, the night they captured you?”

 

Luna's head whipped up, every cell in her body alert. She had completely forgotten that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been near their house when Taemin had left for the city. Her only chances of creating a plausible story now were reduced to hopes that they hadn't been able to tell Taemin wasn't just human.

 

“Leave him out of this. He's just human, a child.”

 

“Who is he?” Victoria pressed.

 

At her silence, her mother sighed and knelt in front of her, taking Luna's hands into hers.

 

“You can tell us, Luna. You have our word that no harm will come upon that human. You know our people, you know we can be wrong in many ways, but we always, _always_ protect mankind. Tell us w ho is the man the guards saw leaving your house?”

 

“Is he some relative of the human you mated?” Changmin asked.

 

Luna was tempted to say yes, but she ignored just to what extent Chanyeol and Baekhyun had perceived her son, whether they had been able to smell him, to tell he had any blood ties with her. She couldn't pass him off as just a relative of Hyukjae's and be found out in her lies.

 

“He's... he's my great grandson.”

 

The stunned silence that followed her words had her insides twisting uncomfortably. That was the moment of truth, when she would see whether or not her story was believed in.

 

“The mixed blood you bred, reproduced herself?”

 

There it was again, the disgust in her mother's face and in her tone. So much for her reassuring words.

 

“Don't talk about her like that.” Luna grit out, anger bubbling in her chest like boiling water. “She was not an animal.”

 

Even though the one her mother was showing such a disgust over was a completely made up being, Luna couldn't help the thought that that repulsive emotion was in reality destined to her son.

 

“No, she wasn't.” Changmin conceded, setting a hand on Victoria's shoulder. “We are just shocked to hear of this. You have to understand that, for us, the survival of the half-breed you were expecting was inconceivable and that, to learn she not only did survive but had children of her own, is a shocking fact for us.”

 

Luna knew what her father wasn't bothering to say. That her child's survival was so improbable, because they all believe d it to be a sin.

She wouldn't let herself be thrown off her feet by that however, she had known from the start how things were molded in the kitsunes' eyes and that she had to adapt herself to it.

 

“She might have been my daughter, but she had nothing of a kitsune, father.” she explained, as calmly as she could. “She was born completely human, fed like them, aged like them, fell ill like them. So did her son... and his descendents and so does that boy. Especially that boy... he's... eight generation away from my blood... do you think there is anything kitsune still in him?”

 

Luna had no idea from where the words were coming or how the story was forming itself, but she was thankful for not stuttering or hesitating. She knew she was making a valid point, all she needed right then was for her parents to take the bait.

 

“Does he visit you often? Or do any of his relatives?” Victoria was the one to ask.

 

Luna shook her head. “He's the only one left... he had no siblings and his parents passed away when he was child. Thanks to my mate's family, through the years I managed to stay hidden from the human laws while still being officially a part of their family. And according to these laws, I was the closest relative he still had when his parents died, so they entrusted him to me and I raised him. In his eyes just I'm the great grandmother who doesn't age or die.”

 

“Does he know about you? What you are?”

 

“No.” the answer bore a firmness Luna didn't feel.

 

She knew that just because her parents seemed to be believing her tale, she couldn't let down her guard.

 

“He stopped asking as he grew up, he knows better... I guess. That's a knowledge I made sure was not passed down the generations, so don't worry.” She then marked a pause and looked pleadingly at her parents. “He's a good boy, doesn't deserve to be brought into this.”

 

“Alright.” Changmin said, nodding solemnly.

 

Luna wanted to breath her relief, but restrained herself as she knew her parents weren't done.

 

“However, you must understand that we need to make sure of what you're saying, right?”

 

Luna felt her heart sink to her stomach, heart beating like crazy in her chest. “Wait, you said you wouldn't hurt him!”

 

“We won't.” Victoria added as she got to her feet. “If he's only human as you say, we won't do anything to him. In fact, we might even grant you the possibility of biding him goodbye.”

 

“No. Please, mother, father... he's just a child. Leave him alone.”

 

“It will be alright, sweetheart.” Changmin reassured, pushing Luna back down on the bed as she made movement to get up. “You have our word that he won't be hurt.”

 

Luna felt like her whole word was crashing down. Just like that, her parents had brushed aside the lies she had sprouted in order to protect Taemin and were still going after him. In the end, instead of saving her son from the manhunt, she had just put him at the forefront of the chase.

 

“There's something else.” her father spoke once again, that time however, his expression had turned much harder. “Do you happen to know where Onew is?”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Jongdae threw a side-glance at Kyungsoo, who had been walking in silence since they had left the restaurant in Gusok with their prisoner the night before. They were now only two or three miles away from the borders and Jongdae didn't think he would be able to stand another hour of walking alongside an obviously uncomfortable and somewhat fidgety, Kyungsoo.

Although the younger was never the loud type and was always the one standing in retreat, Jongdae knew that his quietness right then had nothing to do with his usual.

 

“What's bothering you?” he asked, adjusting the body thrown across his shoulders.

 

Kyungsoo looked at him for a moment and then shook his head.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You're way too quiet.” Jongdae remarked. “That doesn't seem like nothing to me.”

 

But Kyungsoo didn't respond to that. Instead he just kept walking, eyes trained on the horizon as they progressed.

 

Jongdae sighed.

 

“I'm getting tired.” he spoke up. “Why don't you carry him a little, while I rest my back?”

 

He knew that was a lame attempt at getting a reaction from the younger, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything else, with tiredness eating at his energy and his mind focused on getting home in one piece.

 

“Come on, Kyungsoo. A little help would be welcome.” he tried again at the younger's unresponsiveness.

 

But Kyungsoo just looked at him with a blank stare. “I rather not.”

 

“Why? It's not like he will hurt you or anything, he's knocked out cold.” Jongdae said and after a few seconds of silence, added. “We're partners, Kyungsoo. We're supposed to help each other.”

 

And Kyungsoo had to admit he had no arguments against that. He hardly saw himself explaining to Jongdae the reasons why he didn't want to be near the renegade more than necessary.

Whatever that was that bound him to that criminal was disturbingly similar to the bond he shared with his mother.

 

While a part of him insisted on questioning the fact and reminded him that he shared no such thing with his own father, he refused to explore what all of that implied.

 

He knew he couldn't possibly share that with Jongdae. Not when the other party involved in this was a criminal everyone wanted dead.

 

“Fine.” he said as he stopped on his tracks.

 

Jongdae smiled triumphantly as he stopped walking as well just a few steps in front of the younger before turning around to face him.

 

“Great!” the elder chirped as he bent his knees and slowly slid Onew's body off his shoulders.

 

Kyungsoo took a few steps towards Jongdae, teeth gritted as he extended his arms and supported the renegade's body.

 

The physical contact with the older kitsune sent a shiver down his spine but the uncomfortable sensation quickly faded into a more familiar feeling. It felt... right, to be near the other and Kyungsoo had difficulty processing the disturbing thought.

 

“Man... I can't feel my back anymore!” Jongdae complained as he bent backwards, in an attempt to crack his back and get rid of the knots in it.

 

But his words were barely a background noise to Kyungsoo as he stared at the renegade's frozen expression. The criminal's eyes were way too familiar, it felt like looking into a mirror and it frightened Kyungsoo. It didn't matter what efforts he was making to ignore the plaguing questions popping in his mind, he  _knew_ something wasn't right.

 

“What's wrong Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked, noticing the younger's conflicted expression.

 

But the younger wasn't given a chance to answer when suddenly the renegade's frozen expression seemed to come back to life as the criminal blinked and his deep brown eyes settled on Kyungsoo's shocked expression.

 

It took the two kitsune guards a moment to understand what was going on. Obviously, too long in the face of the renegade's sudden awakening as all Jongdae could do was curse, before both of them were forced on to their knees by an invisible force.

 

The renegade towered over them, expression void of the stupor it had sported when they found him – or of any other emotion for the matter.

And as Jongdae felt his whole body tense at the intense stare of the criminal, Kyungsoo shivered at the strength the bond – if he dared call it like that – he shared with the renegade, seemed to gain.

 

 

 

Waking up from his nightmares to find out he was not in Zhoumi's living-room anymore, but in the middle of a field, being held by a cub he later identified as a kitsune guard, had Onew not only shocked but extremely angry.

 

He made himself a mental note to never let Taemin hear the end of it when he caught up to the half-breed. But first things firsts, he had to get himself out of that situation and most importantly, understand how he had been captured by the two kitsunes facing him.

 

It all happened in a few seconds, between his awakening and understanding of his current location and situation, that he subdued both guards to their knees and made sure to limit their movements before either could react.

 

It was only when he had them under his control did he notice the strange pull he felt towards the smaller of the two, his eyes training on the brunette that stared back at him, a seemingly frightened expression adorning his features.

 

Onew tilted his head to the side, trying to grasp what the sensation was and exploring it as much as he could, all the while keeping his marble expression.

 

“Who are you?” he found himself asking as he found no explanation to the obvious connection he had with the cub.

 

Kyungsoo's mouth was dry, his chest felt constricted as he struggled to find his voice. Fear was a weak word to describe what he felt at that very moment.

 

He'd heard so many stories about that man throughout his childhood.

 

Stories about how he was a prodigy that his grandfather had come to consider like a son. The same prodigy that had held not only a special place among his family, but among the whole Community because of his immense intelligence and skills.

He remembered as those same stories also pictured that prodigy turning against them all, killing Sir Jungsoo and helping his aunt, the destroyer of their species, escape, murdering his own brother and friends and finally vanishing into oblivion; almost never to be seen again.

 

He'd heard stories that accounted for the prodigy turned renegade's cruelty, the rumors that said he was so wicked, not even Gumihos wanted him amongst them. A pariah that lived at the shore of the Otherworld.

 

Of all those stories, the only ones that had never pictured the renegade as a monster, were the ones his mother had told him – although she only ever spoke of Onew reluctantly. Her tales always pictured that criminal as if he were just a victim of circumstances, as if he had been manipulated by his aunt.

 

In all honesty at that very moment, Kyungsoo found his mother's version of the story to be too sugar-coated. He didn't know what had clouded her judgment when it came to Onew, but found out that the way others spoke of him, understated how powerful and intimidating he was. How cruel just the aura surrounding him, made the renegade seem.

 

Even then however, terrified beyond words, Kyungsoo felt himself be pulled to the other. As if somehow, even the horror the criminal instigated in him, wasn't enough to disrupt the rightness of their encounter.

 

“Speak.” the renegade ordered, staring right into his eyes.

 

As Kyungsoo didn't respond, Onew crouched down in front of him, eyes looking right into the younger male's.

 

“I feel like I know you.” he said, his marble expression remaining intact. “Yet, I know we've never met before.”

 

“Leave him alone you filthy renegade! I'm going to break free you can be sure of tha–”

 

Chen's words came to a sudden stop. His mouth was agape and his eyes widened when he realized he couldn't move his jaw or make any kind of sound anymore.

 

“I did not speak to you.” Onew said, monotone voice and unimpressed gaze cast upon the older of the guards.

 

Kyungsoo stared wide-eyed at his frozen companion but his attention was quickly brought back to the renegade in front of him as the later trained his own gaze back to the younger.

 

“You smell like...” Jinki tilted his head to the side, the guard's scent wafting around him and connecting with distant memories. “You smell like Yuri... Yuri and Donghae.”

 

Onew produced a non-committal sound in the back of his throat as he processed the scents.

 

“But there's something else...” he let out a tiny huff. “there's...” _me_ , he refrained from saying.

 

But it wasn't possible, he had never been near that kitsune before. In fact, he doubted the guard had even been born when he'd left the Community. And still, the scent he recognized as his in the smaller male, although drowned in Donghae's scent, was much stronger. As if rooted in the guard. Natural in his skin, like it wasn't  _on_ him, but  _from_ him.

 

Suddenly, the wheels clicked in his mind. The flashes of a night of anger and frustration, comforted by velvety sun-kissed flesh, drowning his sorrow with meaningless passion, formed in his mind.

And then came the connection between him and the guard, like a thin thread that pulled him towards the younger male and made him want to wrap the other in a protective embrace.

 

He knew what it all meant and yet, couldn't quite accept it. That couldn't be. There was no way things had turned out like this. Onew refused to believe fate had been so twisted, as to make so that one night of weakness had resulted in the young male kneeling in front of him.

 

Kyungsoo gulped as the renegade's expression suddenly turned interested, although thinly veiled behind a calculating stare.

 

“What's your name, child?” Onew asked, unable to retain the curiosity growing in him.

 

For that moment, he allowed himself to forget about Luna, about Taemin and everything else there was around. There was just him and the cub. Yuri's child.  _His_ –

 

The thought was cut short before it could be formed, denial rooted deep within his heart and mind.

 

Chen growled, wanting to command Kyungsoo to shut up. Not to answer the renegade, not to play his game. But all he received was unresponsiveness as the younger stared right back at their prisoner and spoke.

 

“My name is Kyungsoo.”

 

It was like a spell. Onew felt himself be washed with something akin to affection, although it felt slightly stronger, more compelling. More protective.

 

“Kyungsoo.” he repeated and then scanned the younger's expression, pondering the likeliness of the theories forming in his mind. “You feel it too, don't you, Kyungsoo?”

 

The younger stared back quizzically before the realization abruptly downed on him. His eyes widened in surprise as the thing – the  _bond_ he shared with that renegade – that he had been denying since the previous night was brought into the light and asserted as real. It left him speechless, afraid that whatever he said, would make things take a turn – although unknown – that he didn't want. So he simply stared back at the older kitsune.

 

Onew watched as the boy set his jaw, as if suddenly coming to his senses and reminding himself he should not talk to the criminal in front of him.

 

“Fine then, don't answer.” he said with a light sigh.

 

He threw a look at the other guard that he had trapped mid-sentence and then back to Kyungsoo.

 

“So... I'm taking you and your partner here, were sent after me?”

 

Again, the younger remained silent and Onew shook his head, a soft snort leaving his lips. He didn't need any assertion of his words as the facts spoke for themselves.

 

“I can believe Donghae was stupid enough to think children could take me on.” he said, more to himself than to the two other kitsunes. “That fool never learns.”

 

Kyungsoo scowled. “Don't speak about my father like that!”

 

Something inside Onew didn't like hearing the words because no matter how strongly Kyungsoo believe d in them, they were nothing but lies. And although he still adamantly refused to look in the direction evidences were pointing to, he couldn't deny the strange pull he felt towards the cub kneeling in front of him and that only made him surer of one thing; Donghae was  _not_ Kyungsoo's father.

 

“Your _father_ , Kyungsoo, sent you after me knowing I always kill anyone that gets too close.” Onew said. “Like I did all the others before you.”

 

The younger visibly frightened at the words, even though he made a point of keeping his scowl in place and squaring his shoulders, as if daring the renegade to be true to his words.

 

Onew snorted again but said nothing as he stood back up.

 

“Lucky for you though,” he said, flicking his hand in Chen direction and freeing the younger's jaw and vocal cords from his hold. “I was heading exactly where you were taking me.”

 

Both guards frowned, not understanding where the revelation was coming from. Still, neither were given a chance to doubt anything the renegade said as the elder took a step back from them and started speaking, his tone calm and convincing, soothing.

 

“I'm going to free you. And you won't attack me because I am not a threat to you.”

 

Jongdae frowned, wondering whether the renegade had gone insane. The creature couldn't be actually thinking that just because he spoke those words they would comply to him.

 

“I won't impose any resistance, you can trust me.”

 

And there was the sincerity in the renegade's eyes and voice, something so reassuring that it was hard for both guards to doubt the words. Even as they were conscious they shouldn't trust the criminal, they felt compelled to.

 

“I'll let you tie me up if you must. If that makes you more comfortable.” the renegade went on. “Is that okay with you?”

 

Onew marked a pause after his question, although he wasn't expecting an answer to it. The two guards had no saying in the matter, even if they came to believe they did.

The renegade watched, unsurprised as they both seemed let out some of the tension in their shoulders and mustered up the kindest smile he could before letting go of them.

 

As soon as he felt the invisible force loosen around his limbs, Chen forced himself onto his feet, every ounce of his mind dictating he attack the renegade to disable him, but his body didn't seem to obey and instead he just stood there, staring passively at the older fox, much like Kyungsoo did.

 

Then they watched as Onew reached his arms out, wrists stuck together, as if he had invisible cuffs on them.

 

“Please, do what you must.”

 

The two guards looked at each other, confusion in their gazes before Kyungsoo gulped and reached for the small silver chain that dangled from the right side of the belt he wore.

 

As he unclasped it, the chain glowed faintly and then grew in size and length.

 

Onew observed, feeling the magic emanating from the object, his eyes only leaving it once Kyungsoo hesitantly stepped towards him and started tying his wrists. He scanned the younger's face, a sense of pride growing in his chest. He had a feeling that boy hid many tricks up his sleeves and something inside him was starting to anticipate the moment when he'd discover every one of the boy's abilities.

 

“That will inhibit your powers. So you don't try anything funny.” Chen spoke from the sidelines.

 

Onew ignored him in favor of watching more closely the smaller kitsune cuffing him.

 

“Magic, huh?” he found himself asking as Kyungsoo pulled at the piece of chain that dangled from between his wrists, making it lengthen even more, until it was at least six to seven inches long. “What else can you do?”

 

Kyungsoo deep brown eyes only met Onew's gaze for a second before he pulled the chain towards his colleague, handing it to him.

 

“Kitsunes don't use magic.” he stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

Onew smiled.

 

“What did they tell you this was then?” he asked as the smaller male took a step away from him. “A special ability you were born with?”

 

Kyungsoo frowned slightly. In fact, that was exactly what he had been told and he did not like the way the renegade seemed to be mocking it.

 

“Shut up and walk.” Chen ordered as started to walk and pulled at the chain. “If you try any tricks, be sure we won't hold ourselves back.”

 

Onew repressed a snort, choosing to obey instead. As they walked, Kyungsoo quickly fell in pace with the other guard as the renegade trailed behind at a slower rhythm, letting himself be pulled forward. He watched Yuri's son, fascinated by the boy but made no efforts to start a conversation with him. He had a feeling that he would have plenty opportunities to get to know the cub, but for now he had to focus in finding a way to catch up to Taemin and Minho. All he hoped, was for the two of them to be close by and that neither had done any stupidity out of his supervision.

 

Yet, a few hours later, as the sun was setting in the horizon and they got close to the kitsune borders, he found out with regret that his hopes had been too high as he caught sight of the two foxes on the ground. One of them was obviously dead, if the pool of blood under him and twisted neck he sported was anything to go by, the other however, seemed to be unconscious, whimpering every now and then, as if he were having a nightmare.

 

Onew didn't need a detailed painting of the scene to recognize that as a sign of the passage of the half-breed and werewolf he was after.

 

“What the hell!?” Chen exclaimed as he let go of the chain to run towards the whimpering kitsune as Kyungsoo knelt by the corpse of the black fox.

 

“Hongbin's dead.” he said meekly, deep sadness in his gaze as he set a hand on the kitsune's side.

 

Chen growled in anger but tore his attention away to set in on the brown kitsune as he set both his hands on the fox, trying to shake him awake.

 

“Hyuk!” he called. “Come on man, wake up! Hyuk!”

 

Onew watched, starting to understand the situation. The brown fox seemed to be trapped in a similar position as he had been, which explained why he had woken up from his trance so suddenly a few hours before. Taemin probably couldn't hold onto two minds at once. Which Onew couldn't help but think was a given, as he thought of what could've happened if he hadn't woken up before Kyungsoo and his companion had taken him to prison.

 

“Hyuk, damn it!” Chen growled once more.

 

Kyungsoo approached the elder and knelt by his side. “You should try to give him a small electric shock. I don't think he'll wake up on his own.”

 

Chen frowned at the suggestion but complied, raising a hand in the air, static coming off his fingertips before he brought his hand down on the brown fox's side.

Instantly, the kitsune jolted awake, eyes snapping open before he tried pushing himself onto his paws, looking around and growling.

 

“Hey, hey... it's okay. You're okay.” Kyungsoo reassured the other, reaching out to caress the creature's back, voice soft and soothing as he did.

 

Onew would never get over his fascination with the kid as he seemed to effectively sooth the other guard without much effort.

 

The kitsune whimpered and collapsed to the ground, setting his head against the younger's thigh.

 

“Shh...” Kyungsoo hushed, never ceasing his caresses to the fox's back. “You'll be fine.”

 

“Hyuk, what happened here?” Chen asked, obviously not ready – or able – to grasp the situation.

 

The brown fox looked at him, forlornness in his gaze. Then he whimpered once more before his body started to shift, bones cracking a little and limbs elongating, body slowly being covered by the same uniform the other two wore as he took human form. He pushed himself into a sitting position, but stayed leaned against Kyungsoo, who kept a comforting hand on his back.

 

“A kitsune and werewolf... they came here... they were together...” he stated, still seemingly confused. “The kitsune said he was bound to the werewolf by some spell. That if the werewolf died, he'd die too. He reeked of that mutt. He begged for us to let them go, saying the werewolf wouldn't hurt anyone as long as he was there.”

 

Onew tilted his head to the side. It was almost funny how Taemin seemed to have made up that story on the spot, still he noted how Hyuk recounted it with a surprising conviction, as if he actually believed the tale.

 

“But then... the werewolf killed Hongbin...” his voice was strangled. “I got angry, I knew that if I did something, I'd probably be risking that kitsune's life... but I was so enraged... I wanted to kill the mutt... but suddenly everything became blank... and then I was in this nightmare, it was horrible... it–”

 

By then, the kitsune was crying, body shaking with sobs as he buried his face in Kyungsoo neck.

 

“I don't know what happened... I think that kitsune did something to me.” he sobbed. “I just... passed out. And the next thing I know... you guys were here.”

 

“It's okay... it wasn't your fault.” Kyungsoo said.

 

A few minutes passed and Hyuk slowly seemed to calm down. He meekly apologized for his behavior as he pulled away from Kyungsoo, but kept his gaze trained to the ground.

 

“We'll be taking you with us to the Community, so you can get checked up by a healer.” the smaller kitsune said. “We need to take... Hongbin's body too.”

 

“We can't leave the entrance unprotected.” Chen argued with his companion.

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Then you stay here and guard it until father sends back up. The werewolf and that kitsune probably entered the lends, we need to send a search party for them too.”

 

“You can't be serious Kyungsoo, you think you'll be able to take care of a corpse, Hyuk and the renegade on your own?!”

 

At the mention of the oldest fox amongst them, Hyuk snapped his head up and looked around, searching for said criminal and his eyes widened when he crossed gazes with Onew, standing a few feet away, passively waiting for things to happen.

 

“Is that... him?” he asked, voice trembling.

 

Kyungsoo looked in Onew's direction, but as usual, he quickly averted his gaze away and looked at Chen.

 

“It'll be fine.” he said, ignoring Hyuk's question. “If he were to elope, he would've done it long ago, but he's still here, see? Waiting.”

 

“But–”

 

“No buts.” Kyungsoo cut in firmly.

 

Onew rose an eyebrow at the sudden show of authority the younger was putting up. He certainly hadn't expected the smaller fox to have that kind of side to him.

 

“Someone needs to stay here and watch the entrance, and someone needs to take all of them back to the Community.” he said. “I think we both know which of us is more likely to succeed in what.”

 

Now, Onew was flabbergasted. The fire in Kyungsoo's eyes, the firmness in his voice, the posture he held. It was obvious the boy wasn't as weak and submissive as he had been showing to be until then and the renegade wondered whether that sense pride in his chest could grow any more towards that cub.

He shook his head suddenly, trying to clear his mind, reminding himself that wasn't a matter to tend to for now and that he should focus on other things. Like finding Taemin and Minho before the two made any more fooleries than they had already done.

 

Chen didn't seem very happy with the way things were going, but instead of arguing further he let out a resigned sigh and stood up.

 

“Fine, you go, I stay.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded once, before standing as well and helping Hyuk to his feet. The other wobbled slightly but quickly regained his balance.

 

“Take his chains.” Kyungsoo told him.

 

The guard looked frantically at the order but pressed his lips in a tight line and walked towards Onew, reaching out to take the dangling part of the chains around the renegade's wrists.

 

Before he could pull however, Onew spoke.

 

“Wait, Kyungsoo.” he called, made an intricate hand gesture before there was a flash of light over Hongbin's corpse and a huge white blanket materialized itself above the dead kitsune. It fell slowly and covered the fox. “It'll be better to carry him like this.”

 

The three younger kitsunes were staring at him wide-eyed, obviously startled by the renegade's open show of his abilities.

 

“How the hell did you do that?” Chen asked, a frown lodged deep in his features.

 

Onew smiled enigmatically and shrugged.

 

“Kyungsoo I thought your chains blocked one's abilities.” the guard commented.

 

Kyungsoo was staring hard at the renegade. “They do.”

 

“Then how?” Chen questioned.

 

Before Kyungsoo could try to come up with an explanation, Onew spoke, voice taking on that much calmer and soothing tone from before.

 

“You needn't worry about my powers. As Kyungsoo said before, if I wanted to flee, I would have done so long ago.”

 

Hyuk was looking at him suspiciously. “You're planning something.”

 

Onew shook his head. “I'm not.” then he looked at Kyungsoo. “You might want to take your dead friend, I'm sure all of you want to be at the Community before dawn, don't you?”

 

The renegade knew it was a risky game he was playing. Showing off he could still use his abilities and then trying to convince the guards he wasn't a threat, were cards that nullified each other. Using Persuasion wasn't going to do him any favors if he didn't at least act in accordance to his words. But he had been so distracted by the will to make things easier for Kyungsoo, that he had completely forgotten he was supposed to be completely passive in that situation.

 

He watched as the smaller kitsune clenched his jaw and took a slow breathe before turning away from him and crouching down to the corpse laying on the ground. He properly wrapped the fox's body with the blanket and then lifted it, cradling the creature carefully against his chest.

 

“Let's go.” he said.

 

Hyuk sent a last dubious glance at Onew before pulling at the chains as he started walking.

 

Chen watched the scene and couldn't retain his call to his companions to “keep an eye on the renegade and be careful” as they crossed to the other side of the borders.

 

Onew let out a small sigh. Things weren't looking as good as he wished they had been. He had yet to make up his mind on which course of action to take and that had to be before they made it to the Community. He just hoped that until then, no more problems arose.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Yunho approached his mate and slowly sat by the elder's side on the couch in their private living-room. He reached out an arm and wrapped around the other's shoulders, pulling him close.

 

Jaejoong let himself be embraced and rested his head on his mate's shoulder.

 

“The last pack just arrived.” Yunho announced in an almost defeated tone.

 

Jaejoong pressed his lips in a tight line as his mate marked a pause for a few seconds before speaking again.

 

“Tomorrow is the first night of the Crimson Moon.”

 

The elder's heart sank to his stomach. Even though he'd known, to have it stated made it much more real. And even if a part of him had been against his sons taking part in the festival, he still wished both would've been there for it. Obviously, that was a wish that wasn't going to be granted to him.


	13. Crimson Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onew hears about the prophecy. Minho deals with his instincts and Taemin deals with the aftermath of the past two days.
> 
> The Crimon Moon appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! There are a few things you need to know before you start reading. At the end of this author note, I'll be adding a few additional tags that might hint at what will be happening in this chapter, but it's for everyone's sake, as there might be a few things that may not sit well with all of you, including slightly dubious consent. It's nothing really bad (come on, I love my boys too much for that xP) but be warned that if you do not feel comfortable with this - or even the idea of it, you don't need to read the last section of the chapter that will be marked by *** at the begining and the end (if that is the case, be sure to tell me so I can explain to you in a nutshell what happened without you needing to go through the trouble of reading something you're not comfortable with).
> 
> What else... erm... at the end of the chapter, a few info-notes (don't know what it's called) are added, I'll robably keep doing that in order to explain a few things (extra knowlegde about the story's universe) that are hard to explain in the chapter (mostly because of how awkward(?) adding them to the chapter would be). Lastly I'm never really sure if I can say this, considering the fact this story has a mind of its own, but things should start picking up after this chapter so... yay? Hehe
> 
> Do tell me what you guys think in the comments and thank you all for your support as always!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Additional Tags: dubious consent, anal sex, knotting, mating bites

**T** here was a heavy silence weighting in their small group since they'd left Jongdae behind at the entrance of the Kitsune grounds.

 

Onew wasn't sure what it was about the way Kyungsoo had been acting towards him since they'd restarted their course, but he felt something akin to disappointment at the boy's obvious efforts at giving him the cold shoulder.

 

Hyuk on the other hand, hadn't ceased stealing glances at him, only to avoid his gaze every time Onew made eye-contact.

 

The sun had set for a while already but the moon had yet to appear on the darkening sky. Yet he didn't need much light to recognize where they were. At the pace they were progressing, in a few hours, they would be stepping into the core of the Kitsune territory.

Onew didn't know how he felt about the idea of entering the Community after over two centuries, but it certainly had very little to do with joy. He had an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach but something told him it had nothing to do with his approaching doom.

 

And to top it all, he had yet to figure out a way to find Taemin and Minho as soon as possible without causing a stir. He wondered whether the two had made it very far, whether they had found a way to march these lands without drawing attention. To be honest, he doubted that was very possible given what and who they were and so he deeply hoped the two had been able to find somewhere to spend the night and at least try to put some kind of plan together.

 

Although he doubted Minho would be very keen on doing anything else than tear his way through the kitsunes with his teeth and claws, he trusted Taemin had at least calmed down enough to go about this with a cool head and that, hopefully, he would be able to contain the homicidal werewolf with him – which he didn't doubt at all, given the way he seemed to have Minho wrapped around his little finger. Even if he didn't seem to have taken notice of that yet.

 

Hyuk's hushed voice pulled him from his musings and he focused on the conversation of the two guards.

 

"… they're going to do with him?"

 

Kyungsoo didn't even blink before answering and the indifference with which he spoke made Onew's heart clench in his chest.

 

"He's going to be executed."

 

The renegade knew that much. But the indifference with which Kyungsoo had stated it made him somehow sad. Even if he was conscious that the younger had no actual – or conscious – reasons to feel anything else in the face of the execution of the criminal he was.

 

“You really think so?” Hyuk asked, voice still lowered to a whisper. “I don't know... haven't you heard the rumors going around town?”

 

That certainly pulled Onew's attention away from his previous state of mild-loathing and he frowned slightly. _What rumors?_

 

“We're not supposed to talk about that.” Kyungsoo stated, adjusting the load he carried in his arms.

 

“I know but... what if they're true?”

 

“They're not.”

 

“But–”

 

“Hyuk.”

 

Effectively chastised, the browned haired male ceased his questioning and looked ahead, choosing to keep his silence.

But Onew wasn't satisfied with that. He needed more information about the ordeal. From what little the guard had spoken, the renegade gathered these rumors the guard had mentioned, implied something else than a death sentence for him and, although it seemed virtually impossible, the renegade couldn't ignore it.

 

As memories of words he'd gotten about a supposed turmoil the kitsune society had been going through came back to him, he wondered whether that had anything to do with these rumors. These kind of talks were never groundless and he certainly couldn't ignore the way the uneasiness he had been feeling, seemed to grow stronger as the thoughts formed in his mind.

 

He was starting to worry whatever there could be in store for him upon his arrival at the Community, was going to be worse than being executed.

 

“Tell me more.” he spoke up.

 

Kyungsoo and his companion seemed to stiffen at his words, but Jinki had no time to be subtle. The more he stayed inactive, the harder he predicted it would be, to find a solution to the situation.

 

“Shut it and keep walking.”

 

That was new. Onew raised an eyebrow at the words that had left Kyungsoo and the tone they had been spoken in. For some reason, in these few seconds, the cub's hostility towards him seemed to have reached a whole new level and his previous passive aggressive behavior had taken on a much direct approach.

 

“I'm afraid I can't do that.” he replied, not letting himself get distracted from his first objective. “Tell me about these rumors.”

 

Kyungsoo stopped on his tracks, prompting Hyuk and Onew to do the same. As the shorter guard turned to face the renegade, the elder saw in his eyes the same fire he had seen back at the borders when the brunet had confronted Jongdae.

 

“You are in no position to make demands, renegade.” Kyungsoo stated. “I suggest you don't forget that.”

 

Onew didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed at the boy's attitude. But he was quickly invaded by the latter, reminding himself he had no time to deal with a kid's brat-ish attitude – he'd had enough to deal with Taemin's these past few days, Kyungsoo adding up to it was getting on his nerves.

 

In a blink, he was standing only a few inches away from the younger, facing him down with a look that conveyed all the annoyance he was feeling, the chains around his wrists clacking at the sudden movement.

 

“And I suggest you keep in mind how easily I can turn the tables, child.” he retorted, watching as the smaller male's lips drew a thin line. “Now, tell me what these rumors are about.”

 

While Kyungsoo seemed ready to hold his ground and not speak, Hyuk seemed like he wasn't willing to test the obvious threat Onew had made.

 

“People are saying Sir Heechul had a vision. That he spoke about a prophecy.” he informed, voice trembling slightly.

 

Kyungsoo glared at the taller male. “Shut–”

 

“Go on.” Onew ordered, making sure to add authority to his tone as he took a step back from the smaller male's personal space so he could look at Hyuk.

 

The younger visibly gulped. “People are saying that's why Chief Changmin sent a search party for his daughter after so many years... and I'm assuming, that's also why he sent people after you.”

 

Producing a sound in the back of his throat, Onew made sure to nod at the guard to keep talking.

 

“They say that, that prophecy implied that there are chances the half-breed Kyungsoo's aunt bred is still alive. And even if it's unlikely, they need to make sure nothing is left of her sin so the prophecy can be fulfilled.”

 

Onew was dreading every bit of the new information.

 

“Do you know what that prophecy says exactly?”

 

“That's enough!” Kyungsoo growled in a way that reminded Onew of the boy's mother when she lost her temper. “Don't you say another word Han Sanghyuk!”

 

In response, Hyuk looked down and inclined his head to the side, showing submission. Onew almost snorted at the display, thinking all Hyuk had omitted from doing was whining pitifully.

 

He couldn't help but think of how strange the exchanged was. In the short time he had been near Kyungsoo, he'd figured without difficulty the boy was more of an omega than an alpha, although he had obviously been raised as the latter, given his behavior and career choice. And the fact Hyuk and Jongdae in turns, seemed to bow down to him, showed Kyungsoo was very convincing at the role he'd been taught to play.

 

Which intrigued Onew. He wondered why Yuri, of all people, would've chosen to impose that to the boy. She knew what it was like to abide by rules that weren't fit for oneself, he couldn't imagine her making their– _her_ son go through that.

 

He frowned at the thought and cleared his throat, reminding himself that was not the concern of the moment. For now, what mattered was the new information he had been told.

As disturbing and uncommon as it was, a prophecy – or in this case, the rumor of one – was never one to be taken lightly and the fact the ever cunning Heechul was said to have been the one to envision it, had him more than worried.

 

Even more so, if it implied both him and Luna in any way and the fact that the kitsunes could stop believing in Taemin's premature death and start looking for him again.

 

He needed to know more, hear that prophecy for himself and make sure of what was being prepared.

 

“Now, Kyungsoo, don't get mad at your friend. He was only being helpful.” he intervened as the boy glared daggers at Hyuk.

 

“There's no reason for him to help you.” the younger retorted, directing his glare to the renegade.

 

Onew had to swallow back his annoyance, even more so, because he could feel how the cub actually felt through the bond they shared. Thing he had been making monstrous efforts to ignore up until then. But to know Kyungsoo was actually frightened of him, not to mention confused and angry, was having its own nasty effects on him.

Onew couldn't blame the cub for what he felt and what behavior that elicited. He could imagine very well what kind of turmoil was going through the boy's head, and to think he was the main reason behind it was far from pleasing.

 

“You have a point.” he said, taking on a more soothing tone of voice than he had been using before. “I overstepped my boundaries, I apologize.”

 

Kyungsoo only scowled even more at him.

 

“Don't think for a second that I can't see through you game.” he said. “Whatever it is you're planning, you won't be able to keep at it much longer. Now march, we're wasting time here.”

 

Onew bite his tongue not to say anything else that might worsen things. Instead, he simply nodded once and followed the two guards. He next course of action forming in his mind.

 

His quest for Taemin and Minho was going to be put on hold for a moment, just so he could discover more of what was being prepared for them at the Community.

 

 

 

They arrived at their destination when the sun was rising and Kyungsoo and Hyuk had wasted no time with taking him to the dungeon. Both obviously eager to get rid of the responsibility to watch him and Kyungsoo, he knew, itching not to have to carry the body of his deceased companion any longer.

 

It had become a rather amusing trip once they had gotten to the Kitsune prison with the looks of utter disbelief and complete shock on everyone they had crossed paths with, since they'd made it there, until Onew had been escorted to a secluded cell, several feet underground.

 

Obviously no one had expected him to have been captured so fast and to be so compliant to everything.

 

Upon being pushed into his cell and had the heavy wooden door being shut closed behind him, the renegade had felt his previous amusement only rise as he took a look at his surroundings. He didn't hold back his snort as he took notice of the dispositions the kitsune had taken to keep him in check.

 

In the room he was in, the door, walls and flooring alike, were all made of mountain-ash.

 

It didn't take a genius to figure out the kitsunes' desperation. It showed on the fact they had gone as far as hunting down such a huge amount of a tree that only grew in the distant and blessed lands of Druids. Onew almost felt sorry for his peers, because in the end it was still a vain and naive attempt at imprisoning him.

 

Mountain-ash, or the Rowan tree as it was commonly knows as, was one of the only weapons effective against witchcraft. It acted like an inhibitor by riding its users of their power and making them unable to escape traps made with the blessed wood. The most vulnerable victims of it were without a doubt witches, whose sole existence relied on pure magic (1) .

 

Yet, while Onew was a well-rounded magic wielder, he was not a witch. And even if the mountain-ash did prevent him from using witchcraft, it did not stop the magic (2)  that ran through his veins and enabled him the abilities he was naturally granted with.

 

It wouldn't come off as a surprise to him however, if he discovered his peers to actually believe that because he'd let himself be presumably corrupted by witchery, that small cell made of rowan tree was enough to hold him.

 

A long, tired sigh left him as he let his head rest against the wall he sat against. He hoped that choosing to come to the Community, instead of going directly after Taemin and Minho, wasn't a bad decision.

 

Yet, while a part of him argued it was for the best, in order to discover what was actually being plotted behind his and Luna's captures, he couldn't shake off the uneasiness he had been feeling from the moment he'd stepped into kitsune territory. He had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that he was forgetting something huge, yet he couldn't figure out what it was.

 

In fact, he wasn't even sure whether he actually _knew_ what his mind was relentlessly trying to remind him of. That wouldn't be the first time something like this happened and, while his pseudo-premonitory abilities were a given in some situations, they were starting to become a hindrance in that one.

He just hoped, that whatever it was that he was overlooking, wouldn't have that much of an impact in the overall scenario, if any at all.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

They only made it as far as a few miles after the Kitsune borders when Taemin collapsed, the strain he'd put his body through, for the last twenty four hours, having the best of him.

 

When it happened, Minho had felt himself mirroring his beast's own panic and didn't even have the strength to fight the wolf for control as it shifted into his human body, collected an unconscious Taemin in his arms and started progressing farther into the foreign lands in search of a place where he could settle with the younger and be hidden from any potential threat.

It had been a while before he'd been able to see the borders of a forest and he didn't even think twice before dashing in that direction.

 

It had taken him a few hours of mindless wandering before he found a small cave deep inside the woods, craved into a huge wall of rock and hidden from view by the thick foliage, branches and roots of huge trees. He'd quickly taken his dispositions to settle Taemin inside before shifting and running around the perimeter to make sure they were in safe grounds.

 

It was hard to think through he beast's instinct-based actions but Minho had figured that with the wolf having overpowered him so easily, there wasn't much he could do against it.

In fact, he felt thankful for the beast's taking control over the matter, because he didn't think he would've been able to do much in the face of his worry-stricken state.

It was rather disturbing to take notice of the fact all he wanted to do then, was stay by the half-breed and cater to him. Help him get well from whatever had made him pass out. Minho put the blame of that on the wolf's own desire to do just that, although it was obviously processing things better and thinking straighter than him.

 

Once he was done with his verifications, the sun was already setting and slowly plunging the woods in mid-darkness.

 

 _We should go back to him._ Minho found himself telling the beast.

 

_I know. But first we need to hunt something. I'm sure he'll be hungry when he wakes up, just like we are._

 

Minho didn't argue, as he saw no point in denying the fact.

 

Later, when he returned to the cave he'd left Taemin in, it was with a full stomach and food for the younger.

 

Night had fallen by then and there was a chill in the air. He had half a mind to look for wood to make a fire to keep warm, but the sight of the redhead unconscious, laying just as he'd left him a few hours back dissuaded him from the idea of leaving him again.

 

 _Give me back the control_ , he ordered the beast as he entered the cave and set the hare he'd hunted on a corner.

 

 _No_ , was the wolf's immediate reply. _You won't take care of him. I can't risk that._

 

 _You can't be serious!_ Minho argued with the creature _. He'll be fine, alright? He's just tired... You... you know I will take... take care of him... if need be._

 

The beast didn't respond, but Minho could feel its conflict, its prodding around in his mind, as if looking for the lie.

 

Minho never imagined one day he would have to prove his good intentions to the beast and if the irony of that wasn't enough, there was the fact the object of these intentions was a half-breed kitsune.

 

Fate sure loved to mess with him.

 

_You better keep your word._

 

And in an instant Minho felt the wolf back away and the control slip back into his hands. As soon as he could, he let his body morph back into its human form and huffed in disbelief at the unspoken threat in the beast's words.

 

Scratching the back of his head, Minho looked down at the redhead laying on the ground and frowned, feeling the cold air of the night hitting his naked body. Wondering whether the redhead was cold and what he could do to remedy to that.

 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the beast within him snorted and Minho clenched his jaw.

 

"Shut up." he hissed through clenched teeth.

 

 _If you think he'll be cold, just hug him to sleep_ , the wolf teased, although Minho could tell there was a part of seriousness in the words.

 

And he found himself actually considering the possibility for a few seconds, before he shook his head to brush the disturbing thoughts away.

 

"I'll just make a fire." he decided.

 

Another snort answered him, but he chose to ignore it in favor of making sure Taemin was alright before he went out again, to look for what he needed to make a fire.

 

When he returned and had made the fire at the back of the cave, he carefully moved the redhead closer to it.

 

He then sat by the half-breed and watched him sleep, a frown etched deep between his brows as he listened intently to the younger's breathing and steady heartbeat.

At least he could assume by that that the redhead was just sleeping off his exhaustion, although that did little to qualm his concern.

 

He ignored how long he stayed like that, just watching the younger sleep, but sometime through it, his own exhaustion had the best of him and he wound up falling asleep himself, head lolling back against the wall of the cave he was sitting against.

 

When he woke up next, the sun was already high in the sky and if he could take a guess, he would say half the day had already gone by. He had never imagined himself to be as tired as to sleep for so long. But that was the least of his concerns, because just as the thought crossed his hazy mind, he jerked forward, eyes looking frantically for Taemin.

 

When he set sight on the younger, he felt an unknown tension leave his body, although his heart still felt constricted in his chest as he found the redhead still deeply in asleep.

 

There was something else in his chest, some urgency to touch, to breath in the younger's scent. To make sure he was breathing just fine, to protect.

The same need to cater to the half-breed that he had been feeling since the previous night seeming to have increased ten-fold overnight, it seemed to have something rawer added to it.

 

 _Don't fight it_ , the wolf told him quietly just as Minho made an effort to repress the sensation, _We need it, just as_ he _needs us_.

 

Minho clenched his jaw, the beast words echoing deep within him. He knew all too well that urgency. That need. But he hadn't felt it in so long, it felt foreign, misplaced in his mind and heart that had known nothing but hatred and revenge for three hundred years.

 

 _What's wrong with me?_ He found himself asking the wolf. _It's not supposed to be like this..._

 

But the beast didn't have actual answers for him.

 

 _So many things weren't supposed to be as they are today_ , the wolf told him and Minho knew it was mainly referring to Yun and their cub's death, _tell me how many of them have felt as right as this? How many made us feel this peaceful these past centuries?_

 

Minho wanted to deny it, he wanted nothing but refute the things the beast was implying, but while he resisted, a part of him, other than his animal side, had already accepted it and he found himself alone in his own mind, trying to fight in a lost battle.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Jaejoong watched with a forlorn smile as the young unmated werewolves of the seven packs that had gathered in their territory, each took part in a different activity around the large camping site that had been arranged for the festivities.

 

The clock was ticking, the sun was only a couple hours away from setting and soon, the Crimson Moon would be shining in the sky.

 

But he knew the young ones didn't need the red moon to in sight for them to feel the first effects of what was to come. Already, a few omegas had been ushered inside the mansion away from the others as the first signs of their upcoming heats surfaced.

 

There was no need to be an expert to know that night would be an intense one for the young wolves whose mate was one amongst the crowd.

 

Two of which could have been meant for his sons.

 

In all honesty, Jaejoong wasn't too keen on the idea that Minho would've found a mate that night if he'd taken part in the ceremony, but it was another story when it came to Jonghyun. Although his eldest had ceased taking parts in mating seasons out of frustration for having never come across his better half, a part of Jaejoong was willing to believe that night would have been different, that Jonghyun would have been lucky and finally come upon his destined mate.

 

But he knew it was useless to dwell too much on it. All he could hope for, was for both his children to be fine and out of trouble. Hoped for them to return home soon, even if it were only to go back to being like they had before Yunho's stupid attempt at protecting Minho by banishing him from the pack.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Taemin woke up slowly to the comforting scent of wet earth, pines and a hint of musk, there was also a secure warmth, the calm rise and fall of a breathing and the firmness of something against his cheek and under his fingertips.

 

A small frown etched itself onto his features as confusion overtook his mind, his last memory being his progressing into the kitsune lands with Minho and not a single clue of how, when or where he had gone to sleep.

 

Blinking his eyes open, he registered soft hues of orange and red light around him. It took him a moment to register that he was actually laying curled up against another body and when he did, he jerked up, eyes wide in shock as he took in the sight of Minho's naked form at his side.

 

The werewolf stirred just likely but didn't wake up and Taemin felt glad for that, although his mind was screaming for answers on the how and why they had ended up like that and in that place, wherever it was.

 

Taemin felt way too lost in that situation to say or do anything to wake Minho and the fact the elder was laying at his side, muscular body exposed and leaving nothing to the imagination, didn't help one bit.

 

He mentally cursed, berating himself for his wild thoughts. Conscious the situation was more than inappropriate for that kind of distraction. He needed to understand what had happened between the moment they had crossed the borders and his waking up in that cave with the werewolf. He vaguely remembered feeling dizzier as they walked and somehow weak on his legs, but that was about all he could recall.

 

Making his decision, Taemin took in a deep breath and reached out a hand to shake Minho awake, but stopped himself as his fingertips came in contact with the elder's skin, a shiver running down his spine at the touch, as if somehow a jolt of electricity had coursed through his arm.

 

He swallowed in thickly, retrieving his hand from the elder and tearing his eyes away from the werewolf as they trailed to parts of the elder's anatomy he certainly shouldn't have felt curious about.

 

He wouldn't lie, the first time he'd seen Minho like this back in Onew's den a few days ago, he had forced himself to suppress his bodily reactions in favor of being angry over Minho's attempt at his life. He'd been doing a pretty good job at ignoring his physiological needs for the past few days, without a doubt because the elder's behavior had been keeping his mind more focused in convincing himself he didn't like the lupine, than the things the werewolf actually made him feel.

Not to mention that the situation hadn't allowed much thought to that kind of thing, between following that journey, stumbling on Kibum, being attacked, Jonghyun seemingly losing his mind, finding and losing his mother and his fallout with Onew that had eventually led them where they were now; he had had little to no time to let himself be distracted.

 

But now, now was another story. Alone with the werewolf, surrounded by nothing but calmness, not to mention the older male's sleeping form in display to his eyes, he couldn't help how his mind was coming up with strange ideas.

 

Despite the situation not having changed much – having probably worsened, let's be real –, their little heart to heart in the fields outside of Gusok had effectively washed away a great deal of his resentment towards Minho. He still thought the elder's impulsiveness was a nuisance when it came to making up and following a plan that could more than probably make things way easier for them. Yet, even if he ignored when exactly or how it had happened, he felt like something had rid him of the bigger mental blockages that had been keeping him from coming closer to the werewolf.

 

He had yet to decided whether it was a good or bad thing however.

 

“You're awake...” a gruff voice spoke.

 

Jolting slightly, Taemin crossed Minho's gaze and pressed his lips in a thin line. Instantly recognizing in the pair of cerulean orbs staring at him that he was actually looking at the beast. One more thing he ignored, was when he'd picked up on how to distinguish Minho and his wolf without actually using his powers.

 

“Y– yeah...” he stuttered. “What... what happened? How long was I out?”

 

Minho sat up, eyes never tearing away from the half-breed.

 

“Long.” the older male grunted out after a moment, reaching out a hand to touch Taemin's arm and the younger could feel his skin crawl in shivers under the touch.

 

He willed the sensation to go away, cursing it for being so ill-timed.

 

“Are you... are you o–” the words seemed to get stuck in the werewolf throat, a frown appearing on his features as if talking required a great deal of focus.

 

Taemin found himself thinking that it was probably because the beast was too feral to actually communicate verbally.

 

“I'm fine.” he said, guessing what the elder meant to ask.

 

He gulped as the hand that was on his arm slid up, until it was cupping his face, thumb caressing the smooth skin of his cheek softly.

 

“I was... worried.” the wolf rasped out again.

 

Taemin resisted the urge to lean into the touch. “I'm okay now... I think I just... overestimated my abilities.”

 

And that was the understatement of the year.

 

In less than a week since he'd started that journey, he'd managed to exhaust all his energy twice, all because somehow he always ended up acting against his better judgment and overdid things. Back in the forest when he'd met Minho and forced the elder to shift and then after he'd discovered the truth about Onew, when he'd insisted on keeping a hold on the renegade's mind just to get back at him, for something the older fox had done over two hundred years ago.

 

Taemin felt foolish, stupid even, for letting his emotions command his actions when he learned long ago that emotions were at the source of the most damning acts.

 

And thinking back to Onew didn't help at all. He could feel the tiny sense of guilt he experienced for the elder swelling in his chest. He knew what he'd done to the renegade was wrong and that his impulsive reaction was the main reason why things had gone south with his quest for his mother. If only he'd let Onew explain himself... things probably wouldn't have looked as bad as they did now. Instead, he'd chosen to trap the elder and nose into his memories.

 

The older male had done so much for him, even before he had been born. He knew that now. And he regretted his thoughtless and childish actions with everything he had.

 

The numerous flashes of Onew's memories that had plagued his day and his dreams weighted on him with all their load of emotions and he felt a suffocating lump in his throat.

The old fox had gone through so much pain, had to make so many sacrifices, all in the name and in consequence of an unrequited love.

 

The renegade's feelings for his mother had been at the source of so many things, as if them alone had put the events into motion and the redhead felt tiny and guilty in the face of such overwhelming proofs of love.

He found himself thinking that if his father hadn't crossed paths with his mother, if _he_ hadn't been born, maybe today Onew and Luna would've been mated, had children of their own and nothing of that would've happened. The older male wouldn't have had to kill such an important figure for the kitsunes, he wouldn't have had to kill his brother and friends and so, so many others on his way.

 

He wouldn't have become a renegade, been exiled from his kind and hated, chased like a criminal.

 

When he thought about it, Taemin wondered why Onew didn't hate him. After all, if it had only been his father, Luna would've eventually ended up with the older male. But Taemin happened and messed everything up. His existence had been the odd factor that had damned not only his own mother's, but Onew's life as well. Yet, not once when he was near the renegade or when he entered his mind, did he feel an ounce of hatred – or any kind of resentment – towards him from the old fox because of that.

 

He had been wrong in the end. Maybe Onew had lied to him but he doubted the elder had done it with some wicked intention and taking notice of that fact, only enhanced the guilt clawing at his insides. He wished things hadn't taken such a twisted turn. Wished to go back in time, that his mother was alright and safe. He wished to erase the new knowledge he'd seen in Onew's mind, the memories he'd stolen from the elder.

 

 

He must have been giving out some very distressed sign during his musings, because he found himself suddenly engulfed in Minho's warm embrace, nose buried into the werewolf's neck as the elder's arms held him close. He could feel a rumble against the older male's neck, a soft sound echoing from his throat, akin to a purr, as if the lupine was seeking to comfort him.

 

The redhead widened his eyes at first, startled by the act, but found no strength to pull back, in fact he felt himself relax considerably in the werewolf's arms, his own wounding up to wrap around the elder's neck.

And right then he found out despite himself that, in the midst of all of his regretting, a part of him felt like it had all been worth it, because Minho was there with him now. Because he wouldn't have been otherwise.

 

Taemin ignored why he felt like that or even why he bothered adding the werewolf to the equation. The elder had nothing to do with any of that. In fact, he was only there with the goal of finding a clue about his mate's murderer.

 

Even still, Taemin found himself considering the older male embracing him, feeling a sense of relief because the lupine was there.

 

Although he would never admit it out loud, he felt more secure around the other. It was disturbing when he thought about it, the fact that he felt secure near a creature that harbored such an immense hatred like his, one that had genuinely tried to kill him twice.

 

But he couldn't fight with how he felt.

 

And for some reason, Taemin didn't feel like he could hold Minho's attempts at his life against the werewolf. He could even say he understood the other. He didn't like it, but understood it, and was more than willing to brush the happenings aside, just so he could still feel this secure and fine near the older male.

 

And the fact probably had a lot to do with how his view of the elder had started to change after their talk. After he'd had the werewolf open up to him, even if just a little and convinced himself he was actually willing to help the elder find closure for his grief.

 

But the redhead knew that wasn't the only reason. No... there was _it_. The beast within the werewolf, the one that held him reassuringly right then, and whom for some odd reason seemed to care for him in a way he would've never expected it to.

 

While Taemin was conscious Minho and his wolf were two separate entities, the fact they shared the same body technically made them one and the same. Made one's actions the other's and vice-versa. Which obviously, influenced his thinking and only added to his overly misplaced lusting of earlier.

 

Once more, Taemin mentally chastised himself. He was such a mess, it was hard to keep up with his own emotions as he went from an extreme to the other in a matter of seconds.

 

He wondered whether it had anything to do with his abusing of his abilities. It certainly felt like when he had first developed his powers and was constantly assaulted by other people's emotions. Although right then, he was pretty certain all of that was just him, and he willed himself to get a grip and fast.

 

After some time of staying in that position, Minho started slowly pulling away from him and when they were back face to face, he noticed how the elder's blue orbs had shifted back to their usual pitch black shade.

 

“Sorry about that...” Minho said, looking away from him, voice having gone back to its normal smooth and deep tone. “The wolf doesn't know boundaries.”

 

Taemin shook his head, feeling slightly upset that the lupine seemed to regret hugging him, although he couldn't see why he'd feel like that over such a small act.

 

“It's okay... I kind of... let it happen...”

 

There was a small awkward pause between them.

 

“You must be hungry.” the werewolf said, evidently making an effort not to look at him in the eyes. “I got you some food last night... but you never woke up... I doubt it's still edible.”

 

Taemin followed Minho's line of sight and saw a hare laying on a parcel of leaves on a corner of the small cave they were in.

 

“Oh... thanks.” he said, barely registering the whole information. “Wait... how long have I been out?”

 

Minho let out a small sigh and nodded towards the entrance of the cave, were the sun had almost completely set and plunged their make-shift den into a blueish darkness.

 

“It's almost night again.” he said.

 

Taemin didn't even have time to let the panic settle in when Minho's eyes found his.

 

“There's no use in getting worked up now, there's nothing we can do about the wasted time.” he placated the younger's growing concerns, as if guessing what the redhead would've said. “You still need to eat something, and we can use tonight to rest more and think of a plan of action for tomorrow.”

 

The younger wanted to argue, but the words were stuck in his throat at Minho's no-nonsense stare at him. He'd never imagined the elder to be the one to reason with him.

 

When he said nothing in return, Minho broke the eye contact and started to get up.

 

“I'll get rid of that and get you something fresh to eat.”

 

Taemin made a point of staring at the ground as he mimicked the elder.

 

“I'll come with you.” he said.

 

“No–”

 

“You need to feed too and I think I'll need something bigger than a hare.” he cut the elder off. “It will be faster if we go together. Besides, you've taken care of me enough...”

 

He marked a pause.

 

“Thanks for that, by the way.” the redhead added with a small smile.

 

Minho just stared at him for a few seconds and Taemin felt himself fidget awkwardly under the gaze, his palms getting clammy.

 

“It was nothing...” the werewolf said, turning away from him and walking towards the entrance of the cave and grabbing the dead hare on his way. “You know the wolf wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

Taemin would be lying if he denied what he felt at these words wasn't disappointment, although he quickly repressed it. He really needed to get his emotions in check and fast, he couldn't afford to let them reign him like that.

 

“Of course.” he replied, following after the elder.

 

Their small hunting party after that had gone surprisingly quick, although Taemin had felt quite useless at the end, with how Minho had insisted on assisting him in catching his prey and then done all the job himself.

 

The redhead knew for a fact it had nothing to do with the beast's protectiveness of him because he had been able to feel the wolf standing in retreat all the while and he refused to let Minho pin it down on the creature.

 

The moon was high in the sky when they decided to return to the cave, it's unusual red glow illuminating the woods as they progressed. But Taemin was too upset by the way Minho had insisted on catering to him to even take notice of the fact.

 

Although he knew his reaction was a little over the edge, he was having a hard time coming to terms with it and blamed it on his inability to sort through his emotions since he'd woken up. So, in order not to snap at the werewolf because of something he knew he shouldn't have been so mad about, he made a point of keeping his distances with the elder and didn't wait for the other to shift back to human form before he entered the make-shift den.

 

He went to sit against the wall of the cave and crossed his legs pretzel-like, resting a hand on each of his knees and took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, in an effort to rid himself of the overwhelming emotions plaguing him.

 

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to clear his head from any parasitical thought. But he was having a hard time focusing, and the fact Minho had come in and sat opposite to him wasn't helping at all. He could feel the elder's gaze on him, questioning his behavior, observing every twitch of his body. And the lupine's scent... it invaded his nostrils and enveloped him in a way he could feel the small hairs in the back of his neck rising in a sensation he refused to label as anything positive, even if his whole body yearned for more.

 

After a few more seconds of stubbornly trying to ignore the elder, Taemin snapped his eyes open and stared right into the werewolf's coal orbs.

 

“What.” he asked, cursing mentally at how dry his voice sounded.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

The redhead was slightly taken aback by the question but quickly shook it off.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“You look disturbed.”

 

Taemin wanted to retort that Minho was the cause of it, the words hanging at the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them back and closed his eyes once more, trying to relax his posture.

 

“It's nothing.”

 

“You're lying... tell me what's wrong.”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

The words seemed to catch the werewolf off guard and he looked away towards the entrance of the cave, where the pale reddish glow of the moon was slowly progressing farther inside the make-shift den.

 

“It's not me.” he said, although there was no certainly in his voice. “It's–”

 

“The wolf?” Taemin cut off, not bothering to hide his disbelief. “Right. Like it was it earlier, hunting on my behalf.”

 

Minho's eyes found him again. “Is that what you're mad about?”

 

Taemin clenched his jaw and breathed slowly. “I'm not mad.”

 

“Don't lie.”

 

The redhead wanted to ask how the elder was so sure he was lying, but the words got stuck in his throat as Minho leaned forward, dark gaze planting itself into his. Suddenly, Taemin was way too conscious of how small the cave actually was.

 

“Believe me, I hate this as much as you do.”

 

“Hate what?” his voice came out lightly choked, breathing was becoming a hindrance with every inhale of the werewolf's scent that the younger took.

 

“This thing.” Minho replied vaguely, looking down at his hands. “This... instinct.”

 

“What are you talking about?” the redhead hated how quivering his voice sounded, he hated how conscious he was of Minho's closeness, his... nudity and how it made him unable to completely focus on the conversation at hand.

 

But the elder didn't answer him, instead he just stared into the half-breed's eyes.

 

The minutes dragged on as a thick silence installed itself between them. Taemin could hear his own erratic heartbeat, his own heavy breathing and he it took him a while to notice Minho's own were just as agitated as his was.

 

They echoed in the enclosed space of the den, the only noises disrupting the silence.

 

Gradually, something changed in Minho's gaze, he was looking at Taemin like he had never before, like if he tore his eyes away for just a second, the redhead would disappear.

Taemin could feel everything, the urgency in it. The need... the _desire_. A desire the permeated the air, thick, hot and... wild.

 

The younger gulped, lips pressing together and nostrils flailing, invaded by the elder's scent that seemed to have only become stronger over the minutes.

 

Minho's eyes trailed to the younger's lips. The reddish light sipping through the entrance of the small cavern seeming to glow on the half-breed's pale skin, and it mesmerized him.

 

He wasn't sure when it was that he stopped fighting against the instincts that had been plaguing him the whole day, or even when he'd ceased being afraid of them/ All he knew was that he needed this. He need to feel the other, to touch. He inched closer, fingers itching in yearn.

 

He wanted to breath in his scent, to taste his skin. To have him. Claim him.

 

One single thought was coursing through his mind and for once, he and his wolf seemed to be thinking the same as he looked at the redhead.

 

 _Mine_.

 

There were a few seconds amidst his swirling thoughts of desire, during which he allowed himself once more to be surprised and afraid of these needs. These... things he hadn't felt in so long... since Yun had been taken from him.

 

But not even the memory of his late mate was able to stop him when he inched closer, hands traveling up to cup the redhead's face and crush their lips together in a kiss that was both needy and gentle, tongues quickly sliding into each other's mouths, exploring the unfamiliar spaces, committing each inch to memory.

 

*** Taemin felt like his heart would beat out of his ribcage at that rate. He felt hot, like his skin was crawling, every ounce of his body responding eagerly to the werewolf kissing him.

 

He didn't understand what was going on, just like he didn't understand _why_ he wanted this. Yet, he didn't _feel_ like understanding. For the first time since he'd woken up, all he wanted was to abandon himself to the sensations, to let the emotions overflow him, forget everything about the world outside, about what he needed to do and just be.

 

Be with Minho.

 

As disturbing as the thought should have been as it formed in his mind, it felt right. So right that he didn't suppress it, just let it happen as his own arms wound up to wrap around the werewolf's neck and pull their bodies closer.

 

He gasped as Minho's mouth left his, to trail kissed down the side of his neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin and sending shivers to run down his spine, big hands caressing down the half-breed's sides and sneaking their way under the redhead's shirt, calloused fingers meeting soft heated flesh.

 

Taemin pressed his eyes shut, tilting his head to the side to give the werewolf more access to his neck. His own fingers tangled with the older male's black hair, pulling slightly at the strands as Minho's hands found their way to his backside, groping and pulling him onto his lap, their groins colliding in an electrifying sensation of pleasure.

 

Instinctively the redhead's legs wrapped around the werewolf's waist, as if his body was acting of its own accord. In an instant, his mouth found Minho's once more as one of his hands made its way down the older male's bare chest, caressing the hard musculature before stopping its course just under the werewolf's navel.

 

As if in response to the touches, Minho thrust his erection against Taemin's clothed one, pulling a moan from the younger. And it seemed to please the older male as he bite slightly at the younger's lower-lip before separating from him just long enough to he could slide Taemin's shirt off, letting it drop carelessly to the ground.

 

The half-breed barely registered the next instants as his bare back suddenly met the cold ground, Minho's body hovering him, groins still pressed together as they rubbed against one another. The werewolf's mouth continued its course on the redhead's neck, down to his chest.

 

He grazed his teeth over one pink nipple before enveloping it with his lips and sucking only hard enough to elicit another moan from Taemin, the younger's fingers grasping his hair more tightly as the lupine gave his other nipple the same treatment.

 

Minho left a trail of kisses and small bites on the redhead's finely muscled stomach before he came in contact with the hem of the younger's black jeans. He grunted and stared, mildly offended by the piece of clothing, his eyes shifting to blue for just a second before coming back to its deep black color as he reached for the button of the pants and unmade it, haste in his movements as he undressed the redhead's slender legs.

 

Taemin just watched, as if hypnotized and completely compliant as Minho discarded his jeans and then his boxers.

 

He was fascinated by the control the elder was showing. He could feel it, the beast just under the surface of Minho's conscience, its battle for control over the werewolf's body and for the first time since they'd met, he witnessed the older male fighting the beast and winning.

 

And it made every cell in his body burn with a desire he never knew he was able to feel. Minho's power, his dominance over such a savage creature, made him ache for the elder to touch him, to dominate _him_.

 

A loud gasp left him when Minho licked the head of his already more than erect penis. And when the elder's lips enveloped the head of his cock, his eyes shut once more and he arced his back slightly.

In just a few seconds, Minho had swallowed him whole, head bobbing up and down a few times, making Taemin squirm and moan, body trembling from the pleasure before the werewolf was letting go of his shaft with a loud pop.

Taemin heard himself actually whining at the loss, but had to suck in a short breath when the older male's lips found his scrotum, leaving open mouthed kisses on the heated flesh, before administrating the same attention to the younger's inner tights and then made their way back to his testicles, that the elder sucked just slightly.

 

Taemin gulped, biting down at his lower-lip as Minho set his hands under each of his knees and lifted the younger's legs, until the half-breed's tights were pressed against his own torso, completely exposing his backside to the view.

 

The lupine lowered himself and approached his face to the redhead's puckered hole, tongue darting out to lick the sensitive flesh making the redhead whine once more. It wasn't long before the tentative licks became more daring, more forceful, the tip of the lupine's tongue being inserted in the clenching ring of muscles just enough to have Taemin gasping and bulking in earnest, seeking more contact, more pressure.

 

And then Minho was making his way back up on the younger's body, soon capturing his lips once more in a kiss full of saliva and teeth, Taemin wrapping his legs once more around the lupine's waist and pulling him closer, their erections colliding and making them both groan loudly from the teasing contact.

 

Just as Taemin slid his hand down to size Minho's penis, giving it a few squeezes and strokes, thumb darting in and out of the slit at the gland, spreading pre-cum all over the hard shaft; one of Minho's hands found their way to the smaller male's ass, one finger caressing teasingly the redhead's hole before slowly inserting it in. It wasn't long before the first was soon joined by a second and third digits, making the redhead forget everything about stroking the lupine, hand becoming lax around the elder's cock as he buckled against the fingers scissoring him.

 

“Please...” he found himself saying, voice hoarse and heavy with his labored breathing.

 

He never imagined his first word in that situation to be that, but found with great satisfaction that it was all he needed to say to have Minho complying to his needs.

 

In an instant, the fingers left him as Minho knelt properly in between his legs, lining his think erection with the half-breed's stretched hole. As the elder's gland came in contact with his sensitive ring of muscles, Taemin felt himself tremble with anticipation and had to suck in a strangled breath as Minho pushed into him, the stinging and burning sensation of the intrusion making him groan softly.

 

The werewolf's eyes met his and he noted with his hazy mind as freckles of blue permeated the coal orbs that stared right into his. He felt his own eyes shift colors when the older male pushed further inside him, a louder groan erupting from his throat as he broke the eye contact to clench his eyes shut and throw his head back, hands finding support on the werewolf's shoulders.

 

It wasn't the first time he was with another man, but it was certainly the first time Taemin felt himself lose the control of his own mind in the act. The first time he let himself be claimed, the first that felt right for him to let himself be taken.

 

Minho leaned forward, capturing Taemin's lips in a gentle kiss as he hooked each of the redhead's legs onto his forearms and planted his hands on the ground at each of the younger's sides.

 

The half-breed moaned when Minho pulled back almost all the way, just to slam back in, the process repeating itself at a slow pace at first, before picking up in intensity. Taemin swallowed in thickly between groans and grunts, hands leaving the strong shoulders to grip and scratch at the elder's back as Minho's mouth abused his neck and jawline.

 

And then he felt it, the elder hitting that spot within him, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body that had him seeing stars as another loud groan erupted from his throat. He wanted to say something, encourage the werewolf to go for it again, but all coherency had left him. Yet, the elder didn't seem to need any spoken encouragement to comply to his desire as he angled himself and hit the same spot over and over again, relentlessly, the half-breed becoming a mess of gasps and groans.

 

Minho left his neck to capture the younger's lips, his thrusts becoming erratic as the minutes stretched on, the base of his cock starting to swell, catching with the rim of Taemin's hole as he kept his back and forth movements.

 

The sensation was too much for Taemin, he gasped in the kiss and angled his head away, being the one to nuzzle and kiss Minho's neck this time, driven by an unknown impulse to mark the place. His heart pounded in his ribcage, his chest heaved in quest for oxygen and from his throat, sounds of utter pleasure erupted unstoppably.

 

His vision turned white and he felt the knots of his nearing climax clenching his insides when the swell at the base of Minho's erection grew in size. It wasn't long before he was letting out a loud groan, almost like a muffled yell of pleasure, coming untouched between them, teeth sinking into the flesh of Minho's left shoulder.

 

The werewolf followed suit, spilling himself inside the younger, his knot binding them together as he came, a feral groan of his own leaving his lips before he sank his own teeth into the half-breed's right shoulder.***

 

Suddenly everything became clear, Taemin could perceive the beast within the older male clearly, its thoughts, its emotions. He could also feel Minho's emotions, hear his thoughts.

And then it was gone, as soon as his mouth left the elder's shoulder and the older male's left his. Still he could feel something had changed, that something he wasn't sure he understood had been rooted between them.

 

When Minho's eyes met his next, they were completely blue, the familiar wild glint in them indicating the beast had taken over.

 

Still out of breath, the redhead, opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself as the older male bumped their noses together, the tenderness in the lupine's eyes making him smile despite himself.

 

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, still connected when the half-breed felt his legs starting go numb from the position.

 

“Hm... I think we should move...” he said.

 

Minho tilted his head to the side, blue orbs showing confusion.

 

“Can't.” he replied in the deep feral voice that was so characteristic of the beast. “Knot.”

 

The two words were enough for Taemin to be hit with a strike of realization. The aftermath haziness dissipating almost instantly as he registered the words.

 

Minho had knotted him. Minho had bite his neck, he had marked him. _He_ had marked Minho.

 

His heart skipped a beat, the realization hard to swallow. He was far from being an expert at werewolf or kitsune mating rituals, but he knew enough to know what had just happened between them. And it was way more than just release of sexual tension.

 

The elder seemed to perceive the sudden panic that invaded him as he whined and nuzzled his cheek, as if trying to comfort the younger and Taemin wished it would have. But the implications of what they had just done sank heavily in his mind, heavy with questions and fear, with doubts.

 

“Be fine.” the elder said, one hand going to rest on the redhead's waist and thumb caressing soothing circles on the spot. “Protect you.”

 

And Taemin had no doubts he would, but that was not the question. Still he willed himself to relax, to find his calm, knowing that for now, there was no use in him panicking in that position. Especially not with Minho's knot locking them together, still spilling his seeds within him.

 

He whined helplessly at the thought, all the consequences that alone could have given his carrier nature, only adding to the already long list of problems they already had from the previous happenings.

 

“Be fine.” the lupine reassured once more, nuzzling his cheek again.

 

Taemin forced himself to nod and then let his body be wrapped in the werewolf's arms as the elder rolled them over, so the half-breed was laying on top of him. The redhead repressed a grunt at the movement, his backside straining against the knot.

 

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and then let his head rest on the older male's chest as the lupine kept a comforting hand on his lower back and let the fingers of his other hand sneak between the younger's long strands of red hair.

Taemin sighed and wrapped his arms around the other, willing himself to make abstraction of the fears he felt.

 

But the knowledge was too much to bear. Suddenly, things had taken on a much more complicated turn and he was afraid this time, no solution existed to amend things.

 

* * *

 

(1) : The resource for a witch's power is an energy that is harbored through the harmony of a being and nature. That energy that one draws from the earth is magic at its purest form, it is then up to the wielder to decide how to use it. When witches are born, they are already in sync with nature, which allows them the ability to use it at their will. That does not mean that it's a power exclusive to them, as per instance Gumihos, who are also born with a predisposition to the use of pure magic (more on that and why, will be explained later on in the story). Just like his mentor Junsu, Onew is able to use pure magic through practice. In a nutshell, he learnt how to harmonize his being with nature and draw energy from it. The corrupting of pure magic into dark magic comes with a price, as stated in previous chapters – even for natural wielders –, the more powerful the spell, the bigger the price to pay.

 

(2): the “diluted” form of magic is at the source of other abilities the beings of the supernatural have. It's the being's own natural energy/aura that allows the awakening of their abilities – like shape-shifting and telepathy for instance. How powerful the ability is, will depend on how strong one's aura is. Which is why the abilities may vary from a being to another. That is particularly true when it comes to Kitsunes and Gumihos. The growing of their tails actually represent the increase of their inner-energy, which is why it's always followed by the awakening of a new ability. It's not pure magic – because it isn't drawn from earth –, that is why it's not vulnerable to mountain-ash.


	14. Mating Bonds

**M** injun looked around at the five kitsune guards under his command just as they gathered at the entrance of the Community. He assessed each of them with a critical eye before setting his gaze on the brown haired male standing in retreat from the small group.

 

“Sanghyuk,” he called, the younger's whole body tensing at the sound. “you will be in front with me, since you're the one who actually met the kitsune and the werewolf.”

 

The brunet clenched his jaw and nodded before walking towards Minjun, never daring to meet his gaze as he progressed to stand by the older male's side.

 

It was a known fact that Minjun was a force to be reckoned with and no one, except for the Chief and the Captain, dared to stand against him.

Hyuk felt like shrinking as he stood by the older kitsune and almost wished the healers hadn't deemed him fit to travel after the happenings at the borders.

 

“Let's go.” the older male said as he turned around and started his shift, prompting the other five to do the same.

 

A few minutes later, they were all in their fox forms as they ran out of the Community, in search for the intruders of their territory.

 

It would take them almost a day to make it to the village the closest to the borders. From there, they would spread their searches to the surrounding fields.

No one had heard or seen any suspicious movement or creatures around the territory yet and the Captain and Chief had both agreed the invaders were laying low. Most probably still near the borders.

The fact the week of Crimson Moon (1) had started would give them an advantage over the werewolf, who was most certainly under its influence.

 

Their biggest concern now, was to discover why he had a kitsune with him and what the hound could possibly do to the fox during the reign of the mythical moon.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Waking up in each other's arms that morning hadn't been near as pleasing as their nightly activities had.

 

Taemin just couldn't get Minho's glare and overall antagonist behavior off his mind. Not when it somehow hurt so much. But he refused to actually give it much thought, refused to acknowledge just how much that messed up situation was having its toll on him.

 

“ _What kind of spell did you put on me?!”_

 

Minho's words still echoed in his head, the resentment with which they had been said, the anger and accusing in the elder's eyes had been more than enough to set him off in his own rage. But there just had to be something else. Something much deeper and rawer between them, making it all worse.

Taemin quickly learned to resent their newly rooted mating bond and its inconvenient conveying of more than his natural abilities to perceive emotions had ever been able to grasp; when it came to how Minho felt.

 

As if it weren't enough for him to hate the idea of being mated to the werewolf, he also had to feel how the elder not only blamed him for it, but also loathed it with every fiber in his body.

 

And while, rationally, he knew that for some reason neither of them had been in their right mind the previous night, and that Minho's complete rejection of the event wasn't a surprise; it would've been a lie if he claimed not to have expected the elder to act with less disgust at what had happened.

 

After all, he was as much at fault in it as Taemin was.

 

Unfortunately, there was the knowledge that what happened between them was way more than a one-night-stand that they could turn their backs on and pretend like it had never happened. The scaring mating marks adorning the junctions between their necks and shoulders were a plaguing reminder that for better and for worse, and despite what either of them thought about it, there was no walking away from each other now.

 

He bite at the inside of his cheek at the thought and he pulled his shirt down his torso, not caring how the fabric clung to his wet skin.

 

He stared hard at the running water of the river he had just bathed in, as he tried getting the excess of water from his hair in a vain effort to keep himself busy  with _something,_ other than the persistent consciousness of how close he was to giving in to the plaguing emotions assaulting him.

 

He was making enormous efforts to breath through his mouth, refusing to indulge in the lingering scent Minho had left on his skin. But most of all, in attempts not to break down right then and there.

The last thing he wanted was for the werewolf to see just how much that situation was weighing on him – even though he was conscious the elder didn't need to see, for him to  know . Just like  _he_ knew how Minho was feeling.

 

Still, he stubbornly fought with himself, annoyingly conscious that the older male was somewhere behind him, inside the woods, keeping a watchful eye on him despite the circumstances. Which, in all honesty only made him angrier.

 

The duality in the lupine's behavior confused him greatly. If Minho loathed him so much, why was he persistently taking care of him? Was it so hard for him to be consistent in what he felt and how he acted? Did he really have to be all disdainful and still act like Taemin needed his protection?

 

While he hated the simple idea of Minho thinking he was weak and defenseless to the point of having to watch out for him, the redhead would've loved to accept it by pinning it down on the wolf within the older male and it's unexplainable liking to him. That way at least, the both of them could agree that it was something out of their control.

But he'd had proof the previous night that the beast wasn't always involved in molding Minho's behavior around him. And, while a part of him felt somewhat glad for it, he was also utterly annoyed by it and wished that the werewolf would just decide on whether he actually disliked him or not.

 

Because... with how things were going, with that...  _bond_ between them, Taemin didn't think either of them would be able to cope very well for much longer with that kind of indecisiveness.

 

 

“ _When we're done here, you're coming to the pack with me and we'll have the Elders tell us how to break this.”_

 

Although it would've been a given, Taemin refused to delude himself in the idea Minho had been quick to voice when they were done fighting over whose fault it all was and when the older male had finally come to accept that the half-breed hadn't manipulated him in any way.

 

In fact, the redhead had wanted to retort to the absurd idea, that mating bonds weren't breakable if not by death, but Minho's determination deterred all drive he'd had in him to voice his thoughts.

 

“ _I don't even know how this thing worked.”_ the elder had kept on, jaw set and a dark look in his eyes. _“I'm already mated to Yun.”_

 

Once more, Taemin didn't find it in himself to point out that the elder had had no mating mark on him, previous to his own and thus it was no surprise it had indeed worked. He knew that bringing to light the inevitable fading of the werewolf's mark at his mate's death (2) wouldn't have been the best move in their already tense situation.

 

So when they established that they would do as Minho wanted once they resolved what they'd come to do in Kitsune lands, Taemin had expressed his need to get himself cleaned up.

He'd left the cave they'd spent the last two days in without bothering to wait for Minho, in quest for the nearest source of water.

 

The werewolf had followed him however, taken a quick bath himself before shifting and going back into the woods, leaving Taemin enough space to clear his head and scrub as he could, the elder's scent and other fluids from his body.

 

“We should get moving.” the redhead told Minho as he entered the woods once again, to find the black wolf laying on the ground, head on his forepaws and cerulean eyes set on him. “We've wasted enough time as it is.”

 

It took such an effort for him to speak to the elder without being assaulted by his various emotions that his voice was coming off dry.

 

The worst part in the whole ordeal wasn't that he was somehow mystically tied to the older male. No, the worst part was that, as much as he would like to deny it, he was longing for more. Like there was some kind of urge to get back into Minho's arms and let the elder take him once more. And as many times as the werewolf was willing to indulge him.

And the strangest thing in it all, was that he could feel Minho was the same. No matter how much the elder hid it behind his anger and resentment, the desire was there. As thick and compelling as it had been the previous night, maybe worse now, with their perception of each other multiplied by the bond they shared.

 

Setting his jaw, he didn't wait long for Minho to react in any way to his words and started walking further inside the woods. He forced himself not to turn around as he heard the now familiar sound of bones cracking as the werewolf shifted forms.

 

"What do you plan on doing now?” Minho's voice reached him once he had shifted. “I don't know if you noticed, but walking among the kitsune with that thing on your neck for everyone to see isn't exactly going to go unnoticed."

 

Taemin frowned and stopped on his tracks to look at the older male.

 

"Not to mention you reek of me." the werewolf, much like an after-thought.

 

"What do you suggest I do, huh?" The redhead questioned. "I can't exactly hide that mark. Not with what I'm wearing right now."

 

Then he paused and stared at the elder's naked form – maybe for a little too long – before sighing in defeat.

 

"And you can't walk around like this either... or at all." he mumbled, feeling dumb and frustrated at the sudden realization.

 

"Exactly."

 

Taemin set his jaw. "What do you suggest?"

 

"We move at night. Stop at the first village and get some clothes then keep moving and find somewhere to hide during the day."

 

Taemin hated that Minho was being the rational one in their duo. Having to give in to the reasoning of the impulsive, ever-angry werewolf was certainly not something he would've imagined happening. But he had to admit that Minho was right. At least for now, their only course of action was moving under the cover of night.

 

"Fine." He agreed tepidly before sighing. "So.. what now? We just... wait?"

 

"Yeah, we go back to the cave and move at nightfall.” Minho said, rolling his shoulders as if to ease tension from his muscles before squatting down.

 

Taemin forced himself to look away, feeling the heat creeping in his veins and the familiar sensation of arousal grip him at the sight of the muscles moving under the elder's skin.

Again, Minho started shifting and the redhead only looked back at him once the noise of cracking bones ceased, gaze meeting cerulean orbs that seemed to look right through him.

 

He couldn't help himself from exploring the elder's mind for the beast then, wondering why it seemed to be standing in retreat since that morning, but was instead met with annoyance as Minho huffed at him before starting to walk in the direction of their make-shift den.

 

The redhead sighed and followed suite, refusing to dwell too much on why he had even tried to reach out for the wolf. Truth to be told, a part of him wanted the comfort the beast provided, because it was proof that a part of Minho didn't hate him and right then, he really needed that comfort.

 

Once they got back to the cave, Minho made a point of staying in his wolf form and planting himself just at the entrance of the den, far enough from Taemin so they could both have space for themselves, but not to the point of straining the already more than urging bond between them.

 

Neither spoke or made motion of acknowledging the craving for each other that was still plaguing them, the notion of still wanting to be all over one another hard to accept.

Taemin considered their unspoken understanding of the fact a given, because he honestly didn't think he would've been able to breach the subject without ending up into the werewolf's arms once more.

 

He went to sit at the far back of the cave and crossed his legs pretzel-like, setting his hands on his lap and intertwining his fingers. He took in a deep breath, stubbornly ignoring how the air of the enclosed space was still impregnated with the scents of the previous night.

 

He made an effort to clear his mind, willing his body to relax as he focused on meditating. A technique his mother had taught him years ago, when his powers of Suggestion first started to manifest. It helped him filter out the several emotions he perceived from others and grasp his own more easily, thus allowing him to have a better control over himself.

 

It was what he had been trying to do the previous night after coming back from hunting with Minho, in an effort to get in check with the uncontrollable emotions he had woken up to.

Obviously, he had miserably failed at it because of his unreasonable frustration at Minho and his inability to suppress his attraction for the elder – consequence of his lack of control over his affects, no less – which had resulted in the sexual tension that had suddenly been unleashed between him and the werewolf.

 

What puzzled him the most, was how not only had Minho been receptive to it, he had also been the one to initiate the act that had gotten them in that mess.

 

Taemin wanted to shrink into a ball of nothingness, just so he could erase the plaguing and yet _pleasing_ , memories of the previous night. He wanted to pretend he hated it as much as Minho did, but the truth was so very far from it. And admitting to that, left him so greatly confused that he couldn't help but refute the idea, pinning it down on the effects of the mystical bond tying him to the werewolf.

 

He frowned, shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of his parasitical thoughts. If he was going to be stuck in that cave in Minho's company until nightfall, the only option he had not to give in to the seemingly wild instincts the werewolf seemed to awake in him, was to occupy his mind with something else. And that, meant not thinking about what had happened the previous night or how his body was craving for more of the werewolf.

 

It was only after a few vain attempts that he finally managed a state of mind peaceful enough to focus on his inner-self and the turmoil going on with his emotions. As the minutes dragged on, he could feel the effects of the meditation, the prickling on his skin, the soft caress of natural energy at the edge of his consciousness, his affects untangling from one another, burning with less vigor. And then finally, the calmness.

 

 

 

Minho let out a deep sigh that washed him over with a sense of quiet and peace he never knew he was able to feel anymore. It was like the turmoil in him had calmed, that the beast – which had been raging at him since he'd woken up and whom, by some miracle, he had managed to shut down for the most part – ceased its torturous clawing at his mind.

 

It took him a while to realize where that calm was coming from.

 

And when he did, he rose his head from his forepaws and looked inside the den to find Taemin sitting cross-legged, back straight, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he breathed slowly.

 

He lost himself in the sight for a moment, eyes drinking in the appearance of the younger's wet red hair that fell over his shoulders, the pale skin, the rosy lips, long lithe body. Sight that was promptly followed by the memories of the previous night, the sensations of said body under him, the warmth, the desire...

 

The bond they had accidentally anchored between them...

 

Same bond that was now being used to convey the half-breed's state of mind, just the way it had been doing since they'd come to their normal selves that morning. Yet, now it was much more appeasing, there was less anger, conflict and sadness.

 

Taemin was calm and apparently, that also meant _Minho_ was calm. And the werewolf loathed every bit of it. Because it only enhanced the disturbing impression of how real and right that bond was.

 

Still, a part of him couldn't bring him to refuse the relief he was feeling, it was such a rare occurrence – nonexistent since his mate's death in fact – that he felt compelled to welcome it. So he didn't budge, instead he let his head go back to its previous position on his forepaws and closed his eyes, basking in the new-found peace that came with whatever Taemin was doing.

 

He ignored how long he stayed like that. Not long enough, he lamented, as the latent urges that he had woken up to that morning, suddenly seemed to grow in intensity, breaking the peace of mind he had been plunged into.

 

He opened his eyes and noticed with surprise that, although it hadn't felt like it, he had actually basked in his new peace for hours long, if the way the sunlight had dimmed since he'd closed his eyes was anything to go by.

 

He let out a small noise in the back of his throat, sounding embarrassingly like something in between a growl and a whine.

 

He stood up and looked towards the inside of the cave, only to find Taemin in the same position as before, as though he hadn't moved an inch for that whole time.

 

Tilting his head to the side, Minho wondered with amazement what kind of discipline was required of one to be able to accomplish such a feat. But his thoughts were quickly cut short by the almost unbearable need to approach the redhead, need so intense, he had to actually focus on not letting his legs move to their own accord.

Taking in a breath, he decided not to tempt himself any longer and made a barking sound to get Taemin's attention, but the younger didn't even budge, which prompted him to repeat the call a few more times before sighing in defeat as the redhead stayed unresponsive.

 

Resigning himself, Minho let his body morph back into his human form.

 

“Taem–”

 

“Give me a second.” the younger almost hissed at him. “I heard you the first ten times.”

 

The werewolf snorted in disbelief. “Was is so hard to answer me?”

 

But the half-breed didn't comment, which only annoyed Minho further. Yet, instead of pursuing the topic, he rolled his eyes.

 

“The sun's setting, we should get moving.” he said as he walked out of the cave.

 

Once outside, he would've shifted back if it weren't for the sudden unbearable presence of the wolf in his mind, as if these few instants when he'd focused on something else, had been enough for the beast to come back to the surface.

 

He let out a trembling breath and tried focusing on keeping the wolf back, wishing he knew how he had managed to shut it down that morning. But the beast seemed to be much stronger, although its usual rage was somehow amiss and was instead replaced by the lust that had plagued him the whole day. He knew that if he did turn now, the beast would have no difficulty taking over.

 

He needed to get a grip of himself first.

 

Minho flexed his fingers, rolled his shoulders in vain attempts at getting the tension off his muscles, the need to barge back into the cave and claim what was his becoming harder and harder to suppress.

 

It took him a long while before he felt like he was able to breath again without being overly conscious of Taemin's scent coming from inside the cave. He was glad the younger seemed to be taking his sweet time to come outside, giving him enough time to at least achieve a semblance of control.

 

When he finally came to, he noticed the sky had turned a darker shade of blue, the sun having somehow set while he was focused on holding back.

Yet, none of it seemed to actually matter as he looked up to the blueish expanse above and his eyes caught sight of the reddish heavenly body slowly rising to its reign.

 

“The Crimson Moon.” he mumbled, in shock.

 

It was as if his mind had only needed that small spark of realization for his memories to crash down on him. The faint memory of the same sight from the previous night flashed before his eyes and suddenly, he understood.

 

Why  _that_ happened instantly made sense.

 

Back then, he'd been so focused into not giving in to his instincts and then, been blinded by the latter, that he had paid no attention to the unusual moon shining above them.

But now, when he was still remotely conscious of what was going on with him, he understood. The Crimson Moon had been the cause of his moment of weakness in front of Taemin. It had freed the wolf's repressed desire for the redhead and let it taint his own.

His urge to cater for the younger, need to touch him and make him his... it was all the moon's fault. And it was starting to happen all over again.

 

“What did you say–?” Taemin asked, although the sharp intake of breath he took as he approached the elder from behind, cut his question short.

 

He took a step back, skin crawling with shivers and heat traveling through his body.

 

Minho felt it all so clearly, the way Taemin's body was reacting to his own that he couldn't help but feel sorry for the half-breed. He knew that in no way the younger was affected by the moon, that what was actually affecting Taemin was him. And he felt guilty. Guilty for having blamed the younger that morning for something  _he_ had been responsible for.

 

“We can't leave tonight. Or the next few days for the matter...” he said at last, making an effort not to turn around and face the younger male.

 

He didn't think he would be able to control himself, did he lay eyes on the redhead. It was already hard enough with the simple mental image of the other, with the younger's scent all around him.

 

“What? Why not?!”

 

“This moon... it's the Crimson Moon...” his throat felt dry and he could feel the wolf coming to the surface once again, fighting to take control of his body. “You should go back inside, I'll go find somewhere far from here. You stay inside and _don't come out_.”

 

He felt the younger's confusion but most of all, he felt the way the redhead was fighting with himself as well.

 

There was a short moment of silence before Taemin spoke up again.

 

“... this... what's happening to us...” the redhead's voice was strained. “you know more than you're telling me...”

 

“I'll explain once it's over.” Minho found himself saying without missing a beat. “Just trust me on this... I need to go. If I stay any longer, I don't think... I don't think I'll be able to control myself.”

 

The implication in the werewolf words, the way his scent weighted all around Taemin and invaded his nostrils, had every fiber in his body vibrating in desire for the elder to stay and be true to his unspoken promise.

 

“I can smell your arousal.” Minho said at last, his own voice a tone deeper. “This is not you... this is me.”

 

“W... what?”

 

“Go back inside, Taemin.” Minho ordered, through gritted teeth. “ _Please_.”

 

Taemin could feel himself get weak in the knees, but did everything he could not to fall as he let out a faint “ _okay_ ” and slowly walked back inside the cave. He regained his spot at the very far back, knees hugged to his chest and back pressed to the wall behind him as he watched Minho's back disappear in between the trees.

 

He stayed in that same spot for what felt like an eternity of pure torture. It didn't matter how far Minho had gone, it was still not enough to mute the bond between them. Same bond that let the elder's lust permeate his mind and body, made him ache for the werewolf.

 

By the time the moon was high in the sky, Taemin had become a mess of shivers, scorching heat, breathlessness and painful arousal, his mind clouded by a desire unlike any other he'd ever felt. So much stronger than the previous night.

 

That separation was killing him. And he could feel it was killing Minho too.

 

He tried meditating again and when that failed, he tried touching himself, tried anything to get his mind off the werewolf, but it was just not enough.

 

And, when his resolve to keep the distance between himself and Minho finally gave away, he hurriedly pushed himself to his feet and ran out of the cave in quest for the werewolf.

 

Yet, he didn't need to get very far.

 

As soon as he stepped foot over the tree line, his body was swooped in strong, securing arms, the fragrance of Minho's skin making him dizzy. And when their eyes met, there was only a second's worth of silent questioning before their lips went crashing together.

 

Once more, they lost themselves to their instincts and urges. This time, both very conscious of what was happening, but still unable to fight it off – not that they really intended to. 

 

That time however, when morning came and they woke up in the middle of the woods, in each other's arms, they didn't fight like the first time. They barely even spoke a word as they walked back to the cave.

Taemin didn't try to convince Minho to start moving again, because he could still feel the pull within him. That latent lust that made no sense whatsoever and that disabled him of any freewill regarding their current situation.

 

When Minho came around to explaining to him what he thought the cause of this whole situation was, Taemin almost felt relief at the perspective that they weren't going crazy, but were merely puppets under some mythical moon's control.

But the results of it, the permanent consequences that came along with the happenings...  _their mating_ , prevented him from actually being relieved at the idea. And that went with his adamant refusal to think of what other consequences there could be to their situation. So much that he didn't dare mention anything about it to Minho and shut down any thought that dared even come close to it.

 

After the werewolf's explanation, their day was spent in an almost tense silence, in between small touches as they pressed together inside the cave, having at some point throughout the day, stopped resisting their bodies.

 

The following days went on like a blur of heat, flesh and pleasure. Taemin was surprised he even remembered any of it.

They were both very conscious they would regret these days when it was over, but kept a silent agreement not to speak of it.

 

Once the Crimson Moon disappeared, they would move on with their first goal and once they were done, they would find a way to get rid of the accidental mating, biding them to one another.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

His mind was a whirlwind of anger, sadness and longing he was unable to contain. It hurt like nothing else he had ever experienced, and it didn't matter how fast or how far he ran, it didn't stop. It  _wouldn't_ stop. Not until he found the one thing that would relieve him from his suffering.

 

The one being who he craved for, more than oxygen itself.

 

Rationally, he knew where these feelings came from, the red glow of the moon illuminating his path told long about why he was reacting in such a way.

Which also allowed him to contemplate – however he managed to, through the fog his wild instincts had plunged his mind into –, on who he was chasing and why.

 

When the wolf had claimed Kibum was his mate and that he should claim him, Jonghyun had refused to believe in it. He had resisted and tried to fight the beast's hold on his body.

 

In vain, he knew now.

 

For the first time in what felt like a while, Jonghyun felt like his mind had once again come in sync with that of the beast. He'd now come to accept it as a separate entity within himself, no matter how crazy it sounded.

 

At first it had been frustrating and instigated despair in him, to know he had lost the control over his body to something as foreign and abstract as a voice in his head.

Yet, as the days progressed, he'd come to accept that the beast was actually not only extremely familiar, but also a part of himself he could not deny.

 

When he'd come to that conclusion, he'd also taken notice of one more fact.

 

They felt the same pain.

 

A part of him still resisted and feared that he was getting it all wrong, that his desperation was driving him insane and that the beast was nothing but an hallucination. The fact that the one he was chasing after, the one who everything in him claimed to be his mate, was a  _Gumiho_ ; o ne from a species his own kind loathed more than anything, comforted that fear.

Another part of him however, much more prominent, pinned these thoughts as simple apprehension for novelty.

 

Deep in his core, he felt the wolf was right and he was even willing to bet everything he had on it. And because he'd grown up being taught that the moon never lied, the fact that under its pale reddish glow, he felt himself compelled to look for the small Gumiho, was explanation enough for him to ignore his apprehension.

 

Through the course of the last days, he'd come to accept that it didn't matter what Kibum was, and that it didn't matter if he was shewn away from his pack for taking a Gumiho for mate.

For seven hundred years he had waited, prayed that one day, like his brother had, like his parents had, that he would find the one that was meant for him.

And just when he had given up hope, convinced himself staying alone was for the best, taking Minho's suffering as a reason not to long for a mate, Kibum had come waltzing in his life.

 

The Gumiho had awakened the beast within him, put him at the mercy of his wildest instincts and then walked away as if it were nothing.

 

Jonghyun wouldn't allow that.

 

He would find the younger, no matter how long it took. And when he found Kibum, he would make him his. He didn't care if his window of opportunity closed as the week of the Crimson Moon passed. It didn't matter that it could take him a hundred years more to have Kibum open up to him and accept him without the influence of the moon, he would be with his mate.

 

Bond, or not.

 

But the chase for his mate was a tricky and tiring journey. He had no clue as to where to look, where to start. He didn't even know Kibum's scent, for the younger hid it under a damned concealment spell. All he had was the vivid memory of the Gumiho's face and figure, his enigmatic hazel gaze, the pale shade of his skin and the way the brunet rid him of the ability to think straight.

 

Even then however, he didn't let himself be deterred. He kept progressing, chasing blindly after the Gumiho, entrusting his instincts to guide his steps.

He didn't know for how long he ran, all his hazy mind registered was the alternating between the bright light of day and the red glow of the moon at night.

 

Five, maybe seven days went by... he wasn't sure.

 

All he knew was that as soon as he reached the borders of the woods and emerged from the cover of the trees, just a few miles away from a city, that it was the place. That he would find Kibum there.

The pull was so strong, he didn't need a scent, he didn't need a sight or the younger's heartbeat to know he was in the right place.

 

So he let his body be guided by that pull, uncaring of the frowns and disapproving gazes he received as he entered the city of Unijoah (3) in his wolf form.

He vaguely remembered the place from a short journey he'd made there, centuries ago, and knew that no one could hold his demeanor against him.

 

Neutral cities and their politics of equality and peace for all, were a given when one was in dire situation. Unijoah specially, for being home to so many species and mixed races. He found himself thinking it was fitting to Kibum, given the younger was not only half Gumiho and Kitsune, but apparently, the destined mate of a werewolf.

 

As he progressed through the streets, Jonghyun could feel he was getting closer and closer to his target, a mix of excitement and relief growing within his chest.

But it was only when he came across a two-story house, at the other side of the city and isolated from most of the surrounding civilization, that he felt like he had reached his destination.

 

As he approached the edge of the property, he unexpectedly hesitated, suddenly ridden by doubt. What if Kibum refused to speak or even  _see_ him? He remembered how upset the younger had been over a week ago when the beast had taken over him. How the Gumiho had expressed his anger at having Jonghyun all over him.

Still, he couldn't let that of all things, deter him from his goal. He'd come this far, fighting with bigger reasons to give up. Kibum being bothered by his unusual behavior couldn't possibly dissuade him from progressing. He knew he could explain himself to the younger, although he had yet to figure out how.

 

Before he could decide to move however, the front door of the house was pulled open to reveal a wide-eyed, frantic Kibum, staring at him like he was a ghost.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” the brunet hissed at him as he slipped passed the door-step and quietly closed the door behind him.

 

Jonghyun absently wondered why the Gumiho was acting like he'd known he was there even before seeing him.

 

“So?!” The younger urged, cutting the distance of the yard between them in a few paces before stopping right in front of him, with his arms crossed over his chest. “You're one creepy stalker werewolf, aren't you?”

 

Offended by the words, Jonghyun let out a low growl that only seemed to spook Kibum off even more.

 

“Oh please, it's not like I'm wrong. How the hell did you even find me?”

 

Jonghyun tilted his head to the side, surprised Kibum actually seemed to understand him in a way.

 

“Never mind. I don't know what you're doing here, but you should really leave.”

 

Jonghyun didn't respond, instead he started to shift under Kibum's shocked gaze. When a few moments later he stood tall in front of the Gumiho, the younger's whole face had gone beet red as he turned away from him.

 

“Damn it, you werewolves are shameless!”

 

Jonghyun struggled for a moment to put his thoughts into words, having difficulty sorting through the haze being in wolf form for days on had plunged his mind into.

 

“uh...” he cleared his throat. “Ki... Kibum we need to... talk.”

 

“No we don't.” the brunet shot back without missing a beat, back still turned to him. “We barely even know each other, there isn't anything we could possibly have to talk about. Besides... shouldn't you be with the others?”

 

Jonghyun had to take some time to choose his words, his thoughts becoming a jumbled mess as the wolf threatened to take over.

 

“Please, it's important.” he found himself saying.

 

There might have been something in his tone because he saw Kibum's shoulders stiffen slightly before the younger took a small breath.

 

“... fine.” he said. “Just... not here. I don't want my mother and sister to start asking questions.”

 

Jonghyun felt his heart swell with relief at the words and nodded eagerly, although he doubted Kibum could see with his back turned to him.

 

“Where then?” he asked.

 

“Stay here, I'll go inside get you something to... cover yourself. And then I'll take you somewhere.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kibum didn't look at him as he started his way back to the house. Jonghyun stayed on his spot as agreed and waited for a few minutes before Kibum emerged back from his home with a bundle of clothes in his arms and a pair of leather sandals.

 

“These should fit.” he mumbled as he handed the werewolf the garments.

 

He avoided any eye-contact with the elder, instead busying himself with scanning the surroundings as Jonghyun dressed in the simple flannel pants and cotton-lawn tee-shirt before slipping on the sandals. He couldn't help but watch as Kibum's worried eyes kept going back and forth between his house and the streets behind the werewolf.

 

“Something wrong?” the elder asked.

 

“You bet. A werewolf shows up naked in front of my house and you think everything ought to be peachy?” Kibum bite back with obvious annoyance. “If anyone sees you here, people will start asking questions.”

 

“What does it matter? We're in a neutral city.” Jonghyun reminded.

 

“Yeah, just nineteen miles away from the Gumiho borders.” the younger informed with a frown. “This city is bustling with foxes. If word got out–”

 

“You don't need to worry.” the werewolf said, taking a tentative step towards the gumiho. “If anything were to happen... I'd protect you.”

 

Kibum looked at him in surprise for a few seconds before snorting in disbelief.

 

“What is it with you anyway? Why do you care?”

 

“Well, you're–”

 

_You're what?_ Jonghyun wondered.  _You're my mate?_ He doubted being so forward with it was going to sit very well with Kibum. Still, he had no other idea of how to breach the subject. Not with the wolf being so restless and urging him to just claim his mate, preventing him to think straight.

 

“I am...?” Kibum prompted as his silence got prolonged.

 

“It's... it's complicated.”

 

The younger rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let's get out of here, I don't want my mother getting home to find me having a conversation with a werewolf.”

 

Jonghyun had half a mind to get upset by Kibum's insistence in pressing on the fact he was a werewolf and that somehow that made them some kind of out-laws to even be speaking to one another. But he chose not to comment in favor of keeping the wolf at bay as he followed Kibum away from his house.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked as they walked farther and farther away from the city.

 

“I have a friend who owns an inn just outside of the city.” Kibum answered as he kept walking.

 

“I thought you didn't want anyone seeing us together.”

 

“Unless you have any better ideas, I think we'll just have to settle for a trustworthy friend.”

 

Jonghyun wasn't sure he liked the idea of Kibum trusting someone else more than he obviously trusted him. In fact, the jealous and possessive feeling creeping up his gut at the simple thought, left him to grit his teeth in order not to say anything. He knew it was unreasonable and that – at least for now – he had no right to voice his opinion on anything regarding Kibum's life. Needless to say he was more than impatient for that to change.

 

They walked for a while longer, Kibum not making any attempt at making conversation and Jonghyun too busy fighting off his instincts to focus on anything else. When they finally arrived at their destination, it was to find a homey-looking building made of gray rough stones, black shingle roof and doors and windows equally as black.

 

On the graveyard pathway leading to it, a small black signboard indicated “Unijoah Inn” in intricate golden writing. Jonghyun couldn't help but feel like this place was cut from everything else.

While some places of the Otherworld seemed to be frozen in the past, the city of Unijoah – like many others – was a place that had evolved during the centuries to become a modern city, with tall buildings and buzzing with life. That inn however, seemed to have stayed frozen in time, one or two centuries ago and gave off the feeling of having come straight from the country-side.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Kibum called out to him.

 

Pulled from his thoughts, Jonghyun laid his eyes back on the smaller male, noticing how the younger was already almost at the door of the building and quickly walked towards him.

 

Kibum didn't hide his snort before he restarted his course and opened the door to the inn, holding it open for Jonghyun to slip in right after him.

 

Inside, the lights were dim, quiet music played in the background and the scents of fresh coffee and baked goods floated in the air. They stood in a hall, a few paces in front of them the reception desk, to the left a mahogany staircase led upstairs and beyond it, a room was arranged like a common room, with couches around a fire-place. To the right, a few tables were set, where a few clients were installed having drinks and conversing quietly.

 

Jonghyun watched his surroundings in interest, feeling oddly comfortable in the settings. He followed Kibum to the reception desk, behind which stood a woman with dirty blond, long straight hair and very pale skin. She looked up at them and her deep brown eyes seemed to twinkle as she caught sight of Kibum, a large smile stretching her lips.

 

“Kibum-ah!” she called. “I didn't know you were back in town!”

 

“Hi Nicole.” the Gumiho smiled back, accepting the hug the woman engulfed him in above the counter. “I only arrived two days ago.”

 

“I see.” she said, pulling back before her eyes found Jonghyun and a more professional smile stretched her lips. “uh... hello, welcome to Unijoah Inn.”

 

Kibum chuckled lightly.

 

“This is Jonghyun.” he introduced. “Jonghyun this is Nicole, a childhood friend.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” the woman, a witch – Jonghyun's nose supplied at last –, said.

 

“Like wise.” he replied politely.

 

Nicole looked at Kibum with a raised eye-brow. “I didn't know you had werewolf friends.”

 

Kibum let out a breathy chuckle, sounding rather embarrassed and Jonghyun felt hurt by the sentiment.

 

“It's a long story.” the gumiho said. “Cole, do you have a room where he and I can talk privately? I'll pay the rent, don't worry.”

 

Surprise showed on the woman's face but she quickly brushed it away and nodded. “Of course. Just come see me when you're done.”

 

She opened a large book were she wrote something down before reaching under the counter.

 

“You can have room thirteen.”

 

She smiled slyly at Kibum who responded with a snort and a playful “I hate you” before accepting the keys that she extended to him.

 

Jonghyun observed the exchange with curiosity, wondering what it was all about, but had no time to ponder further as Kibum stepped back from the counter.

 

“If any one asks–” he started.

 

“Haven't see you in days.” Nicole said with a wink.

 

“Thanks Cole.”

 

Jonghyun nodded at the woman and she smiled back. In no time, he and Kibum were making their way upstairs and walking the long corridor towards the designed room. The younger male unlocked the door before beckoning Jonghyun inside.

 

Once he locked the door behind them, he turned to the werewolf with a raised eye-brow.

 

“Now, talk. What is it that you want?”

 

Jonghyun sighed. He had no idea where to start.

 

“Kibum...” he ruffled his hair in slight frustration. “I...”

 

The younger was staring at him with obvious impatience and Jonghyun could feel the wolf scrapping at the surface of his consciousness.

 

“Kibum...”

 

“Stop repeating my name and talk, damn it!”

 

Jonghyun grit his teeth, deciding there was no use choosing carefully his words. He wanted this to be over with, he wanted his mate.

 

“Kibum, you're my mate.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

As soon as the sun set, Taemin and Minho were out of the cave, making their way out of the woods, both torn between relief for finally being able to be out of their previous predicament and feeling a timid sense of loss.

The last few days having been filled with one another, with barely any moment away from each other's reach, had seemingly been enough to calm their raging emotions and stubborn rejection of what had happened to them.

 

They had yet to talk about it however, but there was this implicit consciousness that neither really knew how to beach the subject. 

Neither could say they were content with how things had played out. It would be a lie if they pretended that despite having reluctantly come to terms with their mating, they were ready to act as if anything had changed from before their first night.

 

So, without much thought to it, they just simply moved in quest for the first village where they would supply themselves with at least clean clothing, before going on with their search for the Community.

 

Taemin was afraid that now that he had no hold on Onew's mind, the vague memories he had stolen from the renegade's mind wouldn't be much help in navigating through the kitsune lands.

The fact he had been unable to explore and cultivate these memories for days had rendered them a mess of mismatched information and having access and understanding them now had become a tough task.

Not to mention that as much as he wished to, he couldn't ignore the possibility that the wasted time in the woods with Minho and the time that it would take them to find his mother, could mean she was anywhere closer to being killed.

 

The only reassurance he had that it hadn't happened yet, was the bond he share with her that, although mute, was still very much present.

 

"We should go faster." He told Minho.

 

The elder looked at him with uncertainty. "You sure? Aren't you still... you know... sore?"

 

Taemin felt his face heat at the words. It was one thing to have Minho catering to him these past few days, because apparently the physical exertion had rendered his body a useless and painful mess, but it was another entirely, to have the elder still worried over the fact, even after they had both established he was able to move without hissing in pain every few seconds.

 

"I'm fine." He mumbled, looking away from the werewolf.

 

There was a contemplative silence in which he could feel Minho doubting his words.

 

"Really." He added.

 

"Okay." The werewolf conceded before smirking. "You better keep up."

 

"Shut up." The redhead countered.

 

There was a low chuckled before the both of them picked up their pace, their surroundings becoming a blur of dark colors as they progressed.

As they emerged from the woods in a greenish field, illuminated by the – fortunately – white moon, they only went faster, Taemin leading the way to his best ability, the settings still familiar enough so he wasn't too lost.

 

Yet, any efforts he was doing to sort through the memories he had stolen from Onew came to an abrupt stop as he was hit by the sudden realization that several of the emotions he was experiencing didn't come from either him, Minho or Onew's memories.

The fact had him stopping dead on his tracks, back stiff and all of his senses on alert as he tried pin-pointing what it was all coming from.

 

“What's wrong?” Minho questioned from a few yards in front of him, where he'd halted when he realized Taemin wasn't running anymore.

 

The redhead looked at the werewolf, slight panic in his eyes.

 

“We're being followed.” he whispered to the elder.

 

Yet, before either of them could react to the new information, the ground started to shake, making them stumble a few times, before suddenly opening beneath their feet and engulfing them in deep hole.

 

They grunted as they landed on the hard rocky ground, shock numbing their minds to what was happening around them as they laid on the ground for a few moments, trying to grasp what had just happened.

 

“Shit.” Taemin cursed as he slowly sat up.

 

Minho pushed himself up, a frown on his features as he looked around them before reaching to Taemin and helping him stand. He then proceeded to check the younger for any injuries, eyes flickering between black and blue as his hands roamed over the redhead's limbs.

 

“I'm fine.” the younger said battling the elder's hands away and ignoring how Minho just growled at him, in favor of looking up to see six kitsune guards looking down on them from the edge of the crater they were in.

 

His heart skipped a beat and he instinctively stepped closer to Minho before deploying his abilities, trying to feel out what these guards wanted. But all he could perceive was the cold, calculating energy that had alerted him of their presence a few minutes before.

 

And then he felt a particularly familiar mind and when his eyes crossed with that of one of the kitsunes, he instantly recognized him as the one he'd left alive at the borders.

For a second, he felt himself regretting the act, wondering whether he should've just let Minho kill that fox.

 

Through the recent events, it would be a lie if Taemin said he'd stopped to consider the consequences of leaving a witness behind, but he was conscious now that the current development was only normal. As the kitsunes found about the intruders of their territory, they were bound to send someone to do damage control. He didn't need to be a genius to know that the fox he had saved from Minho was in consequence an important piece in that situation and that he had been the one to guide his companions right to him and the werewolf.

The question actually was how they had managed to find them. Or _when_ , for the matter. Had they been around these past few days and Taemin been unable to perceive them because he'd been too busy with dealing with Minho? If so, why hadn't they attacked them earlier, when they were vulnerable? Or had they just stumbled on them by chance and seized the opportunity to capture them?

 

He clenched his jaw, brushing the questions aside as he reminded himself it didn't actually matter now. Because, however it was that they were found, it had undoubtedly to do with the fact he and Minho had let their guards down and been cornered like amateurs.

 

Speaking of the werewolf, he was still growling at his side and when Taemin averted his gaze to the elder, he felt apprehension grasping him as he noticed how strained the elder's posture was. He was going to shift at any moment now and, while Taemin wasn't particularly against the idea, he doubted being prisoner in that hole with an angry beast would do them much favor.

 

“Calm down.” he told the older male, feeling their bond simmering as the werewolf's anger grew. “We're outnumbered.”

 

“Protect you.”

 

There it was, the guttural voice of the beast.

 

“I know you will.” Taemin said, grabbing the elder's forearm in an attempt of serving as anchor for the werewolf not to lose control, as Minho's breathing became stronger. “But not even you can fight so many at once.”

 

“For you. Can.” the wolf spoke.

 

Taemin didn't know how to react to the words, had it been in any other situation, he would've probably snorted at the werewolf and spurted a cynical retort, but he didn't even have time to actually ponder what to say next. Not when, for no apparent reason, he felt his breath shortening, becoming shallower as Minho's loud inspirations became more ragged.

 

With a frown, he looked back up at the kitsune guards, seeing the eyes of one of them were glistening in the dark, its six tails flailing behind them. Taemin leered at the creature as he understood what was happening.

 

 _Great_ , he thought in annoyance, all they needed now was an air-wielding fox, depriving them of oxygen.

 

He glared hard the kitsune, trying to ignore how his lungs felt like they were in fire, as he tried intruding the creature's mind. But all he managed to do was to get himself dizzier, as the lack of air started filling his vision with black dots.

 

At his side, Minho was now gasping loudly, his growls having died down as he bent forward, trying to breath in the slightest hint of oxygen.

The redhead knew he had to do something, _anything_ before it was too late for the both of them, but he already couldn't think straight. And any strength he still had in him to try and do something slipped from him as Minho fell to his knees at his side, prompting him to catch the elder before his whole body hit the ground, only to be brought down with the werewolf.

 

His own gasps for air now resonated in the space of crater, mixed with Minho's own and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness, were the werewolf's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he too passed out.

 

* * *

 

(1) : A lunar phase is said to last at least seven days  _(I'm no expert, this is wiki-information)._ I n the story, mythical moon or not, lunar phases also apply to the Crimson Moon. Hence why it keeps appearing and why it still has influence over the werewolves (and consequently their mates).

 

(2): When a werewolf loses his/her mate, the mating mark he/she used to sport fades as part of the mating bond breaking. The pain of that happening is so unbearable, some werewolves die from it alone, others pass away from sorrow or end up killing themselves because of it. Having survived the breaking of the bond and not having succumbed to sorrow in a “natural” way, Minho tried multiple times to kill himself but never succeeded ( _cf._ _Chapter 6 when Onew tells Taemin about his time with Minho_ ).

 

(3) :  운이 좋았  (Oon-i joh-at) In English stands for Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter guys, it sucks big time... but with how much I struggled with rewriting it and never getting it up to what I had planned, I ended up just giving up I guess... it ended where I wanted it to at least... so, yay? Anyways, I'll try to do better next time, to compensate for this... crappy-writing.
> 
> I hope it wasn't as much of a pain to read as it was to write, though... do tell me what you think, criticism is welcome!  
> Until next time!


	15. Of Choices, Actions and Consequences (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onew and Yuri meet for the first time in years, Kyungsoo confronts Onew. Baekhyun makes a discovery and takes the opportunity it offers.

_ The Damned Guardian will rise... _

 

 

Three days after his arrival at the Community, Onew had seen himself being completely isolated from everything.

 

Nothing had happened yet and, although he was usually a very patient person, the lack of knowledge about the real purpose of his confinement made him slightly restless.

 

With his magic amiss within the walls of the mountain-ash cell and his other abilities being at risk of being discovered, there wasn't much he could do apart from waiting for things to unfold.

 

A part of him had started questioning whether it had been a good decision to let himself be captured instead of going after Minho and Taemin.

He had yet to figure out the eerie impression at the back of his head that had been plaguing him since he'd crossed into Kitsune lands and yet, he had a feeling it had everything to do with the two younger males.

 

There was still the possibility of him escaping prison to go after the two, but then he feared his actions would cause a bigger uproar than he could afford if he wanted to find a safe way out for Taemin and Minho. Not to mention that, if he were honest with himself, he'd admit that he also hoped to find a safe way out for Luna, even after her request not to be rescued.

 

He wondered how she was doing, if she was being made to wait like him, how they were treating her. 

 

In a way, he doubted Changmin was mistreating his daughter, but that part of him that just couldn't let go of her and wanted to protect her from everything, made him question the treatment she was receiving.

 

After all, over two centuries ago, Luna had been thrown into an insalubrious dungeon cell while pregnant and while, he knew it was more of her grandfather's doing, the fact Changmin, as the Chief, had allowed such a thing, made him question the man's integrity as a father.

 

Onew would've never allowed such a thing to be done to his own child. Regardless of the circumstances.

 

His child.

 

The thought slowly settled in the renegade's mind, the memory of the boy he'd met just a few days ago still vivid in his mind's eye.

 

Since he'd been thrown in prison, he had made up his mind to patiently wait for things to unfold before taking action, all the while letting himself push the knowledge that he had a son somewhere out there, to the back of his mind.

 

It felt weird to qualify the young kitsune as his son and a part of him still had trouble fully believing in the fact. Yet, calling Kyungsoo his child sounded so right that, finally admitting to it seemed to lift off his chest a weight he hadn't even noticed was there.

 

The last thing he would've expected in his messed up life, was to find out in the most uncommon way that, all those years ago, his weakness in regards to Yuri's advances had resulted in a child. It was almost surreal.

 

As if one cue, there was the sound of a lock being clicked open and then the metallic screech of the door's joints as it was pulled open to reveal the mother of the very boy dominating Onew's mind.

 

From his sitting position on the thin mattress on the ground, with his back to the wall, the renegade looked up at the vixen in surprise.

 

She was just like in his memories, silky jet black falling over her frail shoulder, round face and sun-kissed skin, deep black eyes, pale pink lips and an aura that screamed confidence and dominance about her.

 

So many years had passed and yet, there she was, looking as if not even a day had gone by.

 

“Hi, Jinki,” she greeted, voice meek, contrasting with the aura she gave off as she closed the door behind her and leaned back against it.

 

“Yuri,” the renegade acknowledged.

 

He didn't move from his position, didn't give even the sightliest hint of wanting to.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as the silence stretched with the women just staring at him.

 

Yuri pressed her lips in tight line and the took in a small breath.

 

“I wanted– I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Onew really didn't know what to make of the words. The last memory he had of her was not a good one. Her scowling expression, the anger in her voice, the tears in her eyes as he tried to explain to her that it had been an accident. That they should've never slept together. Ultimately, he knew he had also been in the wrong then, because even as she had used of her own ways to draw him in, he was the one who, had knowingly let her use the comfort of her arms on him. Used her feelings for him as a means to comfort his broken heart.

 

He couldn't phantom the woman still wanting to talk to him after what he'd done.

 

Then again, that was without him taking Kyungsoo into consideration.

 

“Won't you get into trouble for being here?”

 

Yuri shrugged, “I have my ways.”

 

There was silence again, but this time Onew waited. He wouldn't rush her, it wasn't like he didn't have time.

 

“To be honest,” Yuri spoke again after a few minutes, having regained a semblance of confidence as she looked back at him, “I wanted to request something from you.”

 

Onew merely raised an eyebrow at her words, not sure of what he could possibly do for her.

 

“You met...” she trailed off, took in a small breath before letting it out shakily. “You met Kyungsoo.”

 

The renegade tensed, a knot forming in his stomach as he nodded once at her.

 

“I– I know you must have questions, and–”

 

“Just one,” Onew informed, straightening his back. “is he... is he really... mine?”

 

Yuri closed her eyes then and let out yet another shaky breath as she slowly nodded at him.

 

Although he hadn't really needed the confirmation to know, it still served him to cement the knowledge in his mind. He had a son. Kyungsoo was his son.

 

“Donghae he–” the vixen frowned, “the only reason he's kept the secret is because he doesn't want the humiliation that he would endure, if people found out I... I cheated on him and had Kyungsoo.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

Honestly, Onew couldn't care less about Donghae and his ego. The two of them had never been in the best of terms and the older male having always known of his mate's feelings for Onew hadn't helped their relationship, or lack of one.

 

“Because,” Yuri said, sounding almost desperate, “he's not above using Kyungsoo. He's... he doesn't love him. Kyungsoo's always been merely a tool for him because of his skills. But that's all there is to it. He raised him like an alpha, forced him to be a guard and... he used him to find you.” The vixen pressed her lips in tight line. “Onew, he's made it clear, several times that all he cares about is people not finding out he's not Kyungsoo's father. Soon enough, you'll be freed from this place and will be able to walk around like any of us and that scares Donghae. He won't hesitate to use Kyungsoo against you if that's all it takes to keep it all under wraps.”

 

Onew frowned, “what do you mean I'll be able to walk around like any of you?”

 

Yuri shook her head, “it doesn't matter. You'll see soon enough. I– I just... Onew, Kyungsoo's been asking dangerous questions since he came back. He's confused about the bond you two share. We always told him not to speak of the lack of a filial bond between him and Donghae, not to ask questions. But the fact he can feel you is making him dangerously curious about it all. I told him to stay away, to stop asking for his own sake. But I know my son, he won't give up. So my request is... if he comes to you–  _when_ he comes to you, please don't tell him. Lie, I don't know... you're good at things like that. Make something up. Just please, don't let him know. He's better off like that. I don't want Donghae seeing him as any more of a threat than he already does. Please?”

 

At the end of her tirade, Yuri blinked away the tears that welled up in her eyes, wiping a drop that was running down her cheek with the back of a hand as she looked down from Onew's eyes.

 

The renegade was clenching his jaw. The complicated feeling in his chest, the desire to just refuse her and let his son know the truth was mixed with the utter anger at Donghae for scaring the ever-defying Yuri to that point, for posing a threat to Kyungsoo.

 

He was not a fool, he knew he had many reasons to resent Yuri. He was conscious the woman had manipulated him in many ways, all those years ago. But he was long passed the point where he wanted her to pay for tricking him into denouncing Luna and then using his pain to have him lay with her. He had been weak back then, so blinded by his resentment and pain, that he had let himself seek the comfort of Yuri's arms; even as he'd known it was huge mistake.

 

He had always known she had feelings for him, but had never given that knowledge any thought, because of how he felt for her younger sister.

 

He knew he had hurt her a lot back then and today, knowing that she had, even if inadvertently, given him a child, made him feel even guiltier for his disregard of her feelings.

 

Onew understood what Yuri wanted. Despite his deep desire to just claim paternity over Kyungsoo, he knew that doing so would put the younger at risk. And not just because of Donghae.

 

Being the son of a renegade wasn't exactly something one could be proud of, or that people just accepted with an open mind.

 

Kitsunes were creatures of habit, and millenniums of discriminating difference or anything that went against their deep beliefs and laws, made so matters like this could only be met with hostility.

 

Yuri was protecting Kyungsoo by keeping him in the dark about his real father. And the renegade ought to respect that. He couldn't take from the boy the life he had, even if every fiber in his body protested against the idea of letting his son live an ignorant life like most of their kind.

 

“Alright,” Onew finally said, Yuri's eyes immediately training back on him, “I'll keep the secret.”

 

Yuri let out a sigh of relief, a bittersweet smile stretching her lips, “thank you.”

 

“But,” the renegade spoke again, making the woman tense, “if at any point, I feel that keeping the secret is putting Kyungsoo at risk. If I feel Donghae is too much of a threat, I won't hesitate to act or tell Kyungsoo the truth.”

 

Yuri opened her mouth, ready to ague when Onew shook his head, “this is not up for discussion.”

 

The vixen frowned and looked down again, “okay.” There was silence again before she finally pushed herself off the door, “I need to go now, before anyone notices I'm here.”

 

“Wait, Yuri,” the renegade called, raising from his spot on the ground, “what is this all about? Why did you say I'll be free?”

 

The woman served him a tiny smile, “I told you, you'll know soon enough. I'm not allowed to speak of it.”

 

And just like that, she opened the door, “see you around Jinki,” and then she slipped out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind her.

 

Onew let out a frustrated sigh, more confused than ever by her words. While part of him was still trying to process the promise he'd just made her, another was trying to figure out why and how he'd be freed as Yuri had said. Did it have anything to do with the prophecy Hyuk had talked about? What exactly was that damned prophecy about anyway? He had too many questions but not the answers he so desperately needed.

 

It didn't matter how much he thought about it and tried piecing together the bits of information he had, he never got anywhere.

 

Before he knew it, two more days had gone by. And, just like Yuri had predicted, Kyungsoo came to find him of his own accord. The brunet slipped discreetly into his cell sometime during the fifth day of Onew's confinement,  a tray of food in his hands and an obviously conflicted expression on his features.

 

“Hi,” the younger greeted as he closed the massive wooden door behind him.

 

Onew tilted his head to the side as he looked at his son and slowly rose from the thin mattress on the ground.

 

Kyungsoo obviously tensed at the movement, pressing his back against the door and seeming to hold in his breath.

 

The renegade tried telling himself not to mind, but there was no denying that it hurt to see that the boy was so evidently scared of him.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked slowly, making sure to appear as inoffensive as he could.

 

“I brought your food.” the younger said, extending his arms and holding out the tray towards him.

 

Onew eyed the meager contents of the tray with slight disdain, but quickly averted his gaze back up to the brunet in front of him.

 

“You're not usually the one who comes. And they usually don't _come inside_ to feed me.”

 

Onew couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of the younger male. Truth to be told, he'd been contemplating on the things Yuri had told him about Donghae's using of their son and he despite the anger that it instigated in him at the older male, he couldn't rule off the possibility of Donghae still manipulating Kyungsoo.

 

In response to his words, the smaller male pressed his lips in a tight line, fingers tightening their hold on the tray as nervousness radiated off of him.

 

Onew observed him for a moment before letting out a small sigh, slowly taking a few steps toward him and carefully taking the tray from the younger's hands.

 

As a prisoner, there wasn't much he could do without outing himself. He didn't need that situation getting any worse with the kitsunes finding out he wasn't as powerless as they wanted to believe their special cell made him. So he decided he would let things flow, at least for now.

 

He set the tray on the ground near the mattress.

 

“What do you want, child?” Onew asked as he sat back down on the thin bedding.

 

Kyungsoo hesitated before taking in a deep breath.

 

“I wanted to talk to you,” he said meekly.

 

The renegade felt like he was living a déjà-vu. 

 

He looked up at his son, “are you sure you're not going to get into trouble for being here?”

 

Kyungsoo fiddled with his hands in front of him, “they don't need to know.”

 

Onew let a small smile stretch his lips, “if you say so. What is it you want to talk about?”

 

Although he was slightly wary of the boy, he couldn't help but let his guard down a little, being once more confronted to that soft spot he had for the younger male.

Something inside of him was willing to trust the brunet despite everything. He was willing to believe that Kyungsoo was there for nothing else, but to qualm his own doubts.

 

Still, he didn't let himself be too carried away by the thought. He knew he had to keep himself grounded, make up an excuse and make sure Kyungsoo stopped asking questions.

 

“I–... The last time we met,” he let out a trembling breath, “you– you asked me if I could feel... if I could feel _it_ too.”

 

Onew felt his heart clench in his chest, the perspective of talking about what they were to each other, thrilling and frightening all at once.

 

He nodded at Kyungsoo for him to continue as the brunet looked at him with hesitation.

 

“Well... I can feel _something,_ ” he informed. “But I– I don't understand why.”

 

Kyungsoo then fell silent and averted his gaze to the floor.

 

“What do you think it is?” Onew asked after a moment.

 

He wouldn't commit the mistake of underestimating Kyungsoo's intelligence. Somehow, he had a feeling that deep down the boy had his answers but that he just couldn't admit it to himself.

 

“I don't know,” the younger replied without missing a beat and then grimaced at his obvious lie. “I mean... it _doesn't make sense_.”

 

“And why not?” The renegade inquired, not quite ready to actually voice what he knew.

 

“Because.” Kyungsoo said, he licked his lips and bite down at the lower one, crossing his arms over his chest. “Because... it feels like... like–” he let out a huffed humorless chuckle. “It feels like the bond I have with my mother.”

 

Onew set his jaw, feeling his heart swell with something he wasn't quite sure how to label.

 

Kyungsoo looked back at him, his eyes glossy. “I– I don't... I don't even have something like that with my own father. So, why do I have it with  _you_ ?”

 

 _Because_ I _am your real father_ , Onew wanted to reply. But he didn't. He couldn't.

 

“Did you ask your parents about it?” he found himself inquiring instead.

 

Kyungsoo's expression instantly shifted into a frown as he looked away from the older male once more.

 

“I was told, when I was a child, that I was never to speak of... of the absence of a filiation bond with my father to anyone,” he informed meekly. “And I never questioned it. But then I met you.” Once again, he gulped slightly. “I told my mother about it. About... whatever it is, that binds you and I... she– she told me to let it go and never speak of it again. That it was... safer like that.”

 

"Your mother is right," the renegade found himself telling the younger male.

 

Kyungsoo scowled at him. "Why won't you just tell me? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone about whatever this is... and it's not like you have anything to lose anymore."

 

Onew clenched his jaw. On the contrary, he had a lot to lose. Including Kyungsoo himself.

 

Regardless of the promise he'd made to Yuri, and while he did hope his sone was indeed smart enough not to say anything to any one, did he find out the truth about their relation, he feared the blow would be too much for the younger.

 

After all, it was not trivial to go from the son of the respected guard captain, to being the child of a one-night affair between his mother and a renegade.

 

If Kyungsoo was going to despise him, he rather it be because he saw him as a simple criminal and not because he was nothing like the father the boy deserved.

 

Not to mention the way Kyungsoo viewed his mother. Although Onew ignored what their relationship was like, he couldn't turn a blind eye on how discovering the truth could mold the boy's way of thinking about Yuri.

 

“Kyungsoo, do you know why I'm a renegade?” He asked.

 

“You killed the my great grandfather and helped Luna escape.”

 

“That's right,” Onew asserted, trying to ignore the latent ache in his chest. “Do you know how?”

 

“Magic.”

 

“Exactly.” The renegade marked a pause. “Believe it or not Kyungsoo, these abilities you have, they are not a consequence of your inheritance as a kitsune. You wield magic, just like me. And that's what binds us.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a huff, “this is nonsense. Even if it were true, why would it bind us? We have no relation!”

 

“When I killed your great grandfather, I used dark magic to acquire his powers and his mind. Dark magic is powerful and has consequences far greater than anyone can imagine or control. This... _bond_ you and I share, is one of these consequences.”

 

“This can't be it,” Kyungsoo whispered, shaking his head.

 

“But it is. Magic is unpredictable, it always comes with a price. I think that because your mother and I were very close when we were young, for some reason, you became a victim of my mistakes.”

 

“You cursed me.”

 

Onew could feel the weight in his chest, the pain that came with recounting these lies. But he had to keep to his word, for his son's sake he couldn't know. He wanted nothing but to be there for Kyungsoo, but because of who he was, what awaited him outside of that cell and the cold-hearted and closed-minded society they were from, he couldn't do that without risking Kyungsoo's life.

 

“I never meant for it to happen,” he said, keeping the solemn facade he'd mastered over the centuries. “It was an accident and I'm deeply sorry.”

 

“You're sorry?!” Kyungsoo repeated, indignant. “You cursed me!”

 

“I was doing what I thought was right,” Onew justified and right then he wasn't lying anymore. His message had been given, hopefully Kyungsoo would give it up now. “Listen, you can't tell anyone about this, kitsunes are not forgiving, I'm sure you know of that. You're a magic wielder like me so you need to learn to bend kitsune rules so you can survive in this world. Do you understand me?”

 

The younger scoffed at him, anger in his eyes, “now you're trying to coerce me into being a criminal like you? Forget it.”

 

“It's for you own sake.”

 

“ _I_ get to decide that,” Kyungsoo licked his lips, breathing harshly.

 

Still, he seemed to calm down slowly, his breathing becoming deeper and slower. He closed his eyes for a moment, the frown he had sported smoothing out eventually. When he looked at Onew again, it seemed as though he had just made up his mind about something. There was also a glint of doubt in his eyes.

 

“Let's say this is real. That you're not lying about it all,” the brunet spoke again, voice considerably softer. “How do I break your curse?”

 

“It's not breakable. It can't be fixed.”

 

“So what, I'll be bonded to you forever?” There was was disbelief in his voice.

 

“Until one of us dies.”

 

“Why does it feel like a filial bond?”

 

Onew shrugged, “it's magic. Not everything can be explained.”

 

Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, “I'll learn magic then. I will study it and I'll find a way to break your curse, regardless of whether you'll be willing to help me or not.”

 

“You'll waste your time.”

 

“It's better than to be linked to you,” the younger retorted without missing a beat. “You disgust me.”

 

Onew didn't say anything and the younger was obviously not expecting him to. He simply glared at the renegade and turned around to open the door to the cell. He quickly made his way out, without a single glance towards Onew.

 

When the heavy wooden door was shut, the older fox could only let out a tired sigh, refusing to let himself be overwhelmed by the feelings swarming in him.

 

Maybe, if he repeated to himself enough times that it was for the best, he would eventually convince himself of it.

 

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

 

“Kibum, you're my mate.”

 

It took a few seconds for Kibum to react to the words. He stared blankly at Jonghyun, trying to grasp what he had just said. When the meaning of the werewolf's words finally sank in, his face morphed into a scowl as he glared at the older male.

 

“I know it's a lot to take in,” Jonghyun spoke again, with an an apprehensive glint in his eyes. “but please, just hear me out first, okay? I–”

 

“No. You listen to me you crazy werewolf,” Kibum said, pointing an accusatory finger in Jonghyun's direction. “I don't care if you're having some midlife crisis that's making you so insane you can't tell the freaking difference between your imagination and reality, and that somehow you've convinced yourself you have any claim on me. But I am not you're freaking mate and I will _not_ play along with your delusions. I had enough of it back in Gusok, I'm not compelled to endure it here.”

 

Jonghyun opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out for a few seconds before he simply clasped his lips shut and Kibum just  _knew_ . He could  _feel_ the turmoil within the other.

 

It was stronger than him. Usually, he simply shut people's emotions off as not to be bothered by what others were feeling or might be thinking, because that always ended with him being overwhelmed by them. He only used his observations to decide how he was supposed to act, relying on his years of experience to keep going, instead of his natural ability to read people's emotions.

 

Although it could be impractical at times, he preferred to keep others out, than being constantly conscious of them and in consequence, out of touch with his own emotional state.

 

But with Jonghyun it was different. He didn't need to try to listen or feel. The other's presence alone seemed to allow the werewolf's emotions to permeate Kibum's carefully built defenses.

 

When he'd first met him, Kibum hadn't even noticed the fact. He had been too busy with the events having unfolded after their first encounter to pay it any mind.

 

He was so convinced his decision to leave the other four had been the best thing to do, he had been so impatient to be away from them, even more so after the disturbing things about his father that Onew had asserted. When he left, he hadn't cared as to what would happen once he was gone. He'd stubbornly ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that desire to stay and help. To get involved in matters that were way beyond him.

 

Needless to say that the last thing he had imagined, was for Jonghyun to follow him to Unijoah in his delirious state.

He had been perplexed when he'd felt that pull in his chest. As if it were trying to stir him in a specific direction. And then had come the looming consciousness of the werewolf's mind when the later had appeared in front of his house. It was hard to describe, everything was so instinctual he wasn't even sure he could put words on it. He had just known. The feeling was so unfamiliar and yet he hadn't needed much to know it was Jonghyun. Which, he knew was telling of the fact he had felt the elder's mind before, even if he hadn't paid attention to it.

Opening the front door of his house to confirm that indeed, Jonghyun was there, had both scared him and made him feel a tiny sense of relief he couldn't explain.

 

That knowledge and his perception of the lupine's emotions had been what had convinced him to listen to what Jonghyun had to say. The pleading aura around the elder, the werewolf's almost desperate need to be near him, had had the gumiho feeling an unknown urge to comfort the other. To assure him he wasn't going anywhere away from him again.

 

It was such a foreign feeling. It had been so long since he'd been confronted to that side of him that cared for anyone that wasn't his mother, sister or himself, that it had taken him a moment to catch up to the fact he had accepted Jonghyun's request for a conversation.

 

Which had eventually led them to that room at Unijoah Inn.

 

However, one thing was for him to be unnaturally conscious of the lupine, another entirely was for him to believe Jonghyun's nonsensical claim that they were mates.

 

Sighing, he took the time to calm himself down as Jonghyun stared at him. So much hurt was transparent in his gaze, Kibum had to force himself not to take it into account.

It didn't help that there was this thing in the werewolf. This savage spark, the pinning sensation of care and latent anger. It made Kibum slightly disconcerted and yet, a tiny part in him was fascinated by that savagery. Wanted to know more, even though he would never allow himself to.

 

“Listen, Jonghyun...” he said and for a second at the mention of the werewolf's name, he had the impression the older male's eyes had glistened blue. He didn't let the impression deter him however. “I understand you're probably going through some changes. Onew and your brother explained it vaguely, but you can't just come here and make these groundless claims and expect me to just go along with it.”

 

“They're not groundless.” Jonghyun argued, voice gruff. “The moon doesn't lie.”

 

“What are you on about?”

 

“The Crimson Moon, Kibum.” Jonghyun stated, almost pleading. “It led me here. It led me to you.”

 

Kibum frowned. He knew the Crimson Moon was an important event for the werewolves, but he didn't understand how that had anything to do with him. Or why Jonghyun thought that justified his behavior.

 

“That doesn't explain anything, Jonghyun.” He told the elder. “You were already acting all clingy to me before that moon appeared, you didn't come here under its influence. You were probably still trapped in your own head and your... delusions, or whatever they are, involving me. It doesn't mean I am your–... your mate. Just that you're confused.”

 

“I'm not confused.” the elder growled.

 

Now Kibum was sure he hadn't imagined the blue gleam of the elder's eyes. There they were, irises of a blue so deep they looked like sapphires, staring back at him.

 

“I know. My wolf knows.” Jonghyun ground out, voice so hoarse it didn't sound like his own. “You are my mate.”

 

The younger let out another sigh. This time however, it was of resign.

 

“Fine.” he said, much to Jonghyun's surprise, although the word barely had time to sink in and the werewolf's expression to light up, when the gumiho spoke again. “Let's say I am.”

 

Kibum could honestly not believe he was saying that.

 

“Where does that get us?” he inquired, casting an unimpressed gaze on the elder.

 

“We mate.” Jonghyun replied in that gruff voice of his, as if it were evident.

 

Kibum rose an eyebrow at the response ready to make a snarky come back to the elder's absurd statement. But the words were robbed from him as Jonghyun frowned and he sensed annoyance coming from the werewolf. Yet it wasn't directed at him, instead it was as though Jonghyun was annoyed at himself. The sapphire of his eyes flickered to their usual brown a few times before settling down to their natural color as Jonghyun shook his head, pressing the heels of his hands on his temples.

 

Kibum couldn't help but wonder why he suddenly felt the savagery in the elder retreat. It was hard to describe the way the air suddenly seemed lighter, rid of the latent dangerousness it had been filled with previously.

 

As if prompted by the new discovery, he recalled how Minho had explained Jonghyun's odd behavior when they were at Junsu's abandoned house.

 

“ _It's the beast. It's taken over him.”_

 

Stricken by realization, Kibum gaped at Jonghyun. Only then really understanding what Minho had meant. What if that savagery he felt in Jonghyun was the beast Minho had talked about?

 

Still, he couldn't understand how he could feel it. Scratch that, he knew how he could feel it. What he really didn't know was how it was possible for the beast to be separated from Jonghyun and at the same time be so  _him_ .

 

“I'm sorry.” the lupine said, pulling Kibum from his thoughts.

 

He noted how Jonghyun's voice had changed. The roughness was gone, replaced by the gentle tone Kibum knew the elder by.

 

“You don't–” it pained the werewolf to say it, the words struggling to come out and Kibum felt sorry for him. “ _We_ don't need to mate. Not right away.”

 

The gumiho openly scoffed at the words.

 

“Not ever.” he corrected.

 

Jonghyun frowned slightly at him.

 

“I doesn't mean I'm giving up on you.” he said. “I know you're reticent because we don't know each other–”

 

“You're a werewolf!” Kibum tried to argue.

 

“and I know things are different for you, gumihos.” the lupine went on, undeterred by the younger's interruption. “I've waited so long... I can...” he took in a trembling breath as his words trailed off. “I can wait a little more. Until you're ready, until you've accepted me.”

 

“Okay, that's enough.” Kibum stated, exasperated. “I'm done Jonghyun.”

 

Before the elder could argue with him, the gumiho lifted a hand to signal he wasn't done talking.

 

“I'll give you two days.” he informed. “I'll pay for the room and tell Nicole not to let anyone bother you. You have two days to pull yourself together and go back home.”

 

“I'm not leaving you.” Jonghyun said, voice gruff once again.

 

“Too bad, because you will leave, even if I have to force–”

 

The shift in Jonghyun was so brusque and intense, Kibum actually felt like the air had been knocked out of him. His skin prickled with shivers and he gasped slightly as Jonghyun took a few steps forward, backing him against the room's door.

 

It was back. That impression he'd had of the elder when they first met. That coldness in his gaze, the savagery emanating off of him.

 

“You are my mate, Kibum.” the elder growled out, planting a hand at each side of Kibum's head, effectively trapping him between himself and the door. “I can _wait_ for you. But _I am_ _not_ giving up on you.”

 

Fear, that was all Kibum could think about. The trembling in his legs and hands, the dryness in his throat, the blood pumping in his ears.

 

He'd been taught his whole life to fear werewolves. Had learned how to avoid the beasts they were. Had been forbidden from approaching them.

 

No matter how defiant he could be of his parents' rules or how many times he went against them, there was no denying he knew they were for his own good. And being close to Jonghyun now only enhanced that conviction.

 

Jonghyun was dangerous and because he had been stupid enough to think he could talk some sense into the lupine, Kibum found himself trapped by him.

 

He had to think of a way to escape and fast.

 

"Jonghyun, back off." He said, his tone low and hard as he made efforts to keep the fright off it.

 

"I'm not leaving you." Was the only response he got, a growl rumbling in the lupine's chest as be spoke.

 

Kibum swallowed in thickly. If indulging the werewolf's delusions was all it took for him to be free of the threat the other was imposing then there was no reason trying to beat sense into Jonghyun's skull.

 

"Alright." He said, his tone becoming softer than before. "Alright... I get it, you're not leaving."

 

Jonghyun's eyes flickered over his face, confusion transpiring in his gaze.

 

"Could... could you at least step back?" The gumiho asked carefully, not wanting to upset the elder any further. "I'm feeling a little cramped right now."

 

Jonghyun was off him instantly, his expression going through such sudden and complicated changes, Kibum didn't have time to assess them.

 

Finally, the werewolf's face settled onto a frown, lips thinned into a line and eyes clouded by regret before he shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

 

"I'm sorry Kibum." His voice was back to its smooth, gentle tone, “It's–”

 

Kibum didn't want to be there any longer. Yet he knew that just leaving would only lead Jonghyun back to his doorstep.

 

“It's okay,” he said as the werewolf struggled with his words. “Why don't you rest? It was a long trip from Gusok to here, I'm sure you're exhausted.”

 

Jonghyun was staring at him, doubt in his gaze.

 

“We can have that conversation later, when you're rested and have cleared you head.” Kibum didn't even know what he was saying anymore, he just wanted to be out of there before the werewolf snapped again. “As I told you, I'll pay for the room and tell Nicole not to bother you.”

 

“I'm not leaving,” Jonghyun stated, although the words lacked the ire they had previously. The werewolf sounded pained.

 

“I know, I get it,” the gumiho replied, trying to sound as understanding and genuine as he could, “but you still need rest and probably some food as well. I just think this isn't something we should discuss in these conditions.”

 

It was a while before Jonghyun averted his gaze to a spot on the floor. Kibum felt the exact moment when he gave up. He felt the resignation in the other, almost as if he were just so exhausted and helpless, he didn't have it in him to argue anymore.

 

For some reason that resonated deep within the gumiho and he felt his heart clench in his chest.

 

“Okay,” came the werewolf's agreement, barely above a whisper.

 

“Great,” he replied with what he hoped, looked like a friendly smile on his lips, “if you're hungry you can go downstairs or just order something to be brought to the room. There's the telephone,”

 

Kibum designated the device resting on the bedside table a few paces behind them. It was an artifact that would have been common to see two centuries prior.

 

“I know it looks a little old, but it works well,” the gumiho went on, “the bathroom's to the right,” he designated a door at the far back of the room, embedded on the right wall, “you should have everything you need in there.”

 

Jonghyun nodded faintly, “thanks.”

 

The word sounded hallow to his ears and Kibum felt himself almost deflate in his resolve to keep the lupine away.

 

“No problem,” he found himself saying nonetheless. “I'll leave you to rest.”

 

Before he could turn around to open the door, Jonghyun's voice interrupted him.

 

“Wait... Kibum, when are we– when are we talking about it?”

 

The gumiho served him a closed-mouthed smile, “rest for now. As I said before, take a couple of days to clear your head and then we talk. Okay?”

 

Jonghyun hesitated and the younger felt his heart start to pace, “I promise,” he said hastily, berating himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

 

When Jonghyun nodded at him, Kibum forced a smile again and then left the room, leaning against the door as he closed it behind him and dragging out a deep sigh. Now, he could only hope that Jonghyun would get his bearings together and that in two days, he'd decide to leave by his own accord.

 

As he made his way to the stairs, he persistently ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that told him it wouldn't happen.

 

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

 

It was approaching midday, when the party of six guards finally made it back to the Community, carrying their unconscious prisoners with them.

 

Baekhyun felt relief wash over him as they approached the entrance of the city, the weight of the body he carried over his shoulders making his back ache from the long hours of carrying the load.

 

He knew making him do part of the heavy work of that mission, was Minjun's way of punishing him for his behavior.

 

That only made him loath Chanyeol even more than he already did.

 

To say he had been unhappy with the way the latter had ditched him would be an understatement.

 

When the Captain had summoned them both, only a day after their arrival from the human world, and said they would have to go back there, that time, to hunt down the man they had seen in front of Luna's house; he had hated the idea.

 

However, as the good little soldier he was expected to be, he would've gone anyway, albeit complaining to his partner about how unfair it was for them to have to make these kinds of missions with little to no rest. 

 

But as soon as the Captain had finished giving his orders, Chanyeol had jumped on the opportunity to tattle on Baekhyun. Telling the Captain that he rather go with someone else. He had claimed that the younger was disrespectful and undisciplined and that he had nothing to do out of the lands, because he did nothing but pester the prisoners and Chanyeol himself.

 

Yet, what had offended Baekhyun the most, was the way the Captain had looked unimpressed by the revelations, as if he had expected such a turning of events. In fact, he had asked no questions about Baekhyun's behavior and instead, asked Chanyeol if he were sure he could track the human without Baekhyun. The older guard had immediately asserted the fact and Donghae had just nodded then, and told Chanyeol to get Hoseok, debrief him on the mission and leave that very day with the younger guard.

 

The Captain had then ordered Baekhyun to stay behind and proceeded with lecturing the younger on how to present himself as a kitsune guard no matter the circumstances, and to follow the orders regardless of what he thought of them, or he'd be rightfully disciplined.

 

Baekhyun had stood in the Captain's office, in a rare silent state, head tilted to the side, neck exposed in submission as he was lectured.

 

The only moment he had tried to protest, was when Donghae had announced to him that he would be put in Minjun's unity, so he could learn a thing or two about discipline.

 

It was a known fact that being under Minjun's orders was hell for anyone and the last thing Baekhyun wanted was to become the older kitsune's new toy.

 

There had been no room for argument however.

 

That same afternoon, he had been introduced to his new colleagues and, as he'd suspected, been exposed to them and poked fun at by Minjun, who had taken a sick pleasure in telling the other guards of why he was joining them and what was expected of them, to help Baekhyun be a  _“better kitsune”_ .

 

Baekhyun had sworn to himself Chanyeol would pay for that.

 

The next day, they were told about the intruders in their lands and were given for mission to imprison them.

 

He didn't need to be a genius to know the next few days, during which they would hunt down the pair of trespassers, would be a hellish trip for him.

 

Needless to say that, when they found the two criminals almost a week later, and finally been able to capture them, he had been more than relieved that mission was touching its end.

 

He was only thankful that Minjun hadn't forced him to carry the werewolf and made him take care of the kitsune instead.

 

Back at the Community, as they navigated the streets, foxes stopped on their tracks to stare at them, horrified expressions adorning their features as they took notice of the werewolf thrown over Himchan's shoulders, hands and feet tied by silver chains (1) .

 

The redheaded kitsune Baekhyun was carrying, was in the same condition with limbs firmly tied. 

 

Although Leo had assured them he had made sure the two trespassers wouldn't wake up any time soon due to the lack of oxygen, they hadn't wanted to take their chances. Even more so, because Hyuk was so adamant the red haired fox had more than one trick up his sleeve.

 

As soon as they arrived at the prison, a large building made of gray bricks with barely any windows and encircled by a tall wall of the same materiel and an iron gate in front, they were ushered inside and then welcomed by Yoona, the director of the prison and the Captain's second in command. She stood in the entrance hall by the reception desk, clad in a khaki jumpsuit and black stilettos.

 

She was one of the most beautiful women in the city and it was far from a secret that the majority of the guarded forces was head-over-hills for her.

 

“Welcome back.” She greeted them, with a tight smile.

 

In response, the six guards saluted her.

 

“Rest," she said and they all relaxed. “Commandant Kim, I'm assuming those two are the trespassers?”

 

She designate both unconscious males with a nod.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Minjun answered.

 

“Well, then...” Yoona said before looking at the guard that carried the werewolf. “I want you to get the mutt to the third level of the basement, there's a cell specially arranged for him there, you just have to follow Dongwoon, he'll show you the way.”

 

She motioned for a kitsune who stood at the far back of the large room, next to a metallic door that opened to the stairs leading to the basement levels.

 

“Yes, ma'am.” Himchan replied before bowing his head to the woman and making his way toward the other guard near the door.

 

“What about the kitsune?” Minjun asked.

 

“Until we can identify him and know why he was with that werewolf and what brought them here, he will be treated like any other criminal.” Yoona then looked at Baekhyun, critical look in her eyes as she assessed him. “Baekhyun, bring him to cell fifteen in the upper level.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.” the guard replied, uneasy under her hard gaze.

 

He felt like she was judging him and he wouldn't be surprised if it was the case. He had a feeling that his reputation was definitely soiled and all of that, because Chanyeol couldn't take a joke. What a dick.

 

“Commandant Kim, Sanghyuk, follow me, the Captain said he wanted to talk to you once you got back. The rest of you can go home and rest.”

 

After that, they all went their separate ways, Baekhyun ascending the stairs at the back of the large hall, before making his way to the cell where he was supposed to lock the kitsune he carried.

 

He set the redhead on the thin mattress on the ground and then stayed there, crouching at his side, staring at the kitsune's face, a weird impression of familiarity invading him as he had his first good look at the fox.

 

The previous night, and during the trip back to the Community, he had been way to preoccupied with getting home the sooner possible to have paid any attention to the fox's appearance.

Right then however, as he actually looked at the other he couldn't shake off the impression that he had met him before.

 

But then, his attention went to something else as he caught sight of the obviously fresh mating mark the redhead sported on his neck, giving away what had happened between him and the werewolf during the past few days.

 

Not that he really needed it to know, with the way the kitsune reeked with of the mutt.

 

He then recalled Yoona's words about that kitsune being treated like any other criminal until they knew who he was and what he was doing there.

 

To be honest, with the new information about the red haired fox, Baekhyun doubted that once the waters were cleared, the kitsune would be freed. Not when he was so obviously marked by a werewolf. In fact, if he had to take a guess, Baekhyun would say that fox would be convicted of treason, no matter what happened once he woke up.

 

Still, neither of these new findings answered the real questions plaguing him. Why was something about that fox so familiar to him? Had they met before? If so, when?

 

Baekhyun felt like he was missing something important, yet couldn't quite pin-point what.

 

He lingered for a few more seconds by the unconscious kitsune, racking his brain for the memory of where he knew that creature from, before he finally let out a defeated sigh and got up. He walked out of the cell and made sure to lock it behind him before making his way out of the prison.

 

He went home, telling himself to forget about the fox, that it didn't matter what impression the redhead had left on him.

 

Yet, as he went through the motions of eating, taking a shower and finally laying in his bed, he couldn't get the kitsune's face off his mind.

 

It was only later in the day, once he had managed to fall asleep through his musings and woken up from his nap, that the memory of when he'd seen the kitsune before, came to him.

 

He sat up on his bed then, his mind comparing the redheaded kitsune and the ginger haired man leaving Luna's house when they went to capture her, almost two weeks ago; and finally concluding they looked too much like each other for it to be a coincidence.

 

He tried telling himself it was impossible at first, because the man they had seen had obviously been human, but he just couldn't shake off the impression until he started recollecting everything that had happened then.

 

That was how he came to the conclusion that he and Chanyeol had been stupid to believe the man wasn't supernatural, when they had obviously heard him growl in the dark, as if he had noticed their presence.

 

As far as he knew, humans didn't growl, or have senses developed enough to be able to tell something lurked in the dark near them.

 

Back then, he and Chanyeol had been so preoccupied with getting Luna, that they hadn't paid much attention to the redheaded man and just let him go freely.

 

“What idiots,” he muttered as he got up from his bed and walked to his closet, quickly pulling a set of clothes and dressing up.

 

As he did, he found himself smirking in satisfaction as he grew surer of the identity of the kitsune. 

 

That was his chance of getting back at Chanyeol. The elder was probably roaming the human lands, in search for someone Baekhyun had already captured.

 

_Fool_ .

 

He chuckled in triumph as he made his way out of the bedroom and soon out of his house. He would get to the Captain and inform him, then he'd buy back Donghae's favor, all the while feeling the satisfaction that Chanyeol and Hoseok were in for a purposeless mission.

 

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

 

When Taemin woke up, he felt like his head had been bashed in a wall repeatedly. His limbs felt like lead and his throat was so dry it hurt. 

 

He groaned, trying to move, but found with little surprise that such a task was extremely difficult with the way his body seemed to have doubled in weight over-night.

 

It took him a while to actually come to his senses and process that both of his hands were tied together behind his back, by cold metal of chains.

 

He looked around him, his gaze meeting three gray cement walls, two at his sides and one behind him. At the front, a wall of a completely different kind stood, made of metal bars that went from the ceiling to the floor, allowing him to see into the corridor that separated his cell from the empty one right across.

 

It didn't take a genius to figure out he was in prison.

 

He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat that had grown agitated as he became more conscious of his situation. 

 

The memories slowly started coming back to him. The images replayed in his head with such a vivacity, it was as if he were living it all once again. When he and Minho had found themselves running in a field towards the next kitsune village, only for him to be stricken by the sudden realization that they were being followed. And then, the two of them suddenly falling into a sink-hole and the six kitsune guards looking down on them, before an unprecedented lack of air had taken away their consciousness.

 

The image of Minho's eyes rolling to the back of his head as the elder passed out had him in panic, wondering where the werewolf was. If he was alright, if the kitsunes had done anything to him.

 

It was only the unmistakable presence of their bond that had his panic subsiding slightly. The unavoidable consciousness of the elder, like a light pressure at the back of his mind and the invisible string pulling him in the general direction he knew led to Minho.

 

The damn bond he wanted nothing with, was now the only reassurance he had that the elder was doing fine overall, despite the pain he was feeling from whatever the kitsune guards had done to them.

 

Slowly, he focused on his breathing and calming himself down so he could think clearly. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious but he knew that panicking would get him nowhere and right then, the last thing he needed was to stay stuck in that cell.

 

Yet, it didn't matter how he tried turning the matter around, the minutes passed, hours even, and he was still in the same place, powerlessly chained in a dirty prison cell.

 

He had managed to pull himself into a sitting position, with his back resting against the wall and his knees bent in front of him, staring emptily at a spot on the opposite wall.

 

He had tried breaking free from the chains, had even hoped someone would show up so he could compel them into freeing him, but to no avail.

 

It didn't help that the bond with Minho seemed to have spurred to life a while ago, probably because the elder had finally woken up as well.

 

Still, as much as Taemin was glad that Minho was conscious and well, he wished the elder could be more controlled in his emotions.

The werewolf's rage was only fueling his uneasiness and making him more impatient than he already was.

 

At some point during his trying to find a solution to the situation, two kitsune guards came to his cell. Without a word, they opened the door, walked into his cage, forcefully pulling him to his feet, ordering him to shut up as he opened his mouth to question them and dragging him to a large common bathroom.

 

There, the shorter, doe-eyed guard did something to his chains. They glowed and elongated, allowing him to bring his hands to the front and enough free movement to completely stretch his arms.

 

“Try anything funny and you'll regret it,” the shorter guard warned, tone hard as he spoke. “Now strip and get under the shower.”

 

Taemin clenched his jaw, frustrated that he was so powerless.

 

For some reason, he couldn't feel the guards' emotions and thus, couldn't use them to his advantage. In fact, it was as though he was stripped of all of his abilities. He wondered what these kitsunes had done to him to achieve such a feat.

 

“Get moving, we don't have all day,” the other guard, whom Taemin couldn't help but think was strangely familiar, ordered, impatience in his tone.

 

Neither of the kitsunes showed any signs of taking their eyes off him at any moment. Taemin had to swallow back the queasiness in his stomach, caused by the humiliation of the whole situation as he had to take off his clothes under the kitsunes' watch. 

 

Taking off his shirt proved to be a hard task because of the chains at his wrists. As he looked at the guards to bring up the issue, the oddly familiar one just barked a “rip it” at him. Taemin grit his teeth and swallowed back his anger as he tore the tissue off. As soon as he was out of his clothes, the same guard gathered the garments and walked towards a trash-can near the door, throwing Taemin's dirty clothes and shoes into it.

 

The redhead watched with a clenched jaw and took in a deep breath before going back to obeying the two kitsunes' orders and walking to stand under one of the shower-heads embedded on the wall.

He did everything in silence and as fast he could, scrubbing here and there, all the while not daring look at the guards. The only noise in the room being of the chains clicking at his movements and that of the water falling from the shower-head.

 

Once he was done, a towel, a large gray jumpsuit and a pair of thin white cotton boxers were thrust into his arms.

 

Again, he clenched his jaw and dried himself before dressing into the garments, looking at the guards with a raised eye-brow as the chains got in the way of the process.

 

He knew the worst thing he could do at that moment was act insubordinate or defiant and quickly controlled his expression, reminding himself the situation went beyond his ego.

 

The doe-eyed guard glared lightly at him but walked forward and detached one of his hands to allow him to slip his arm into one of the sleeves of the jumpsuit. As soon as Taemin did, the guard quickly secured the chain on his wrists before repeating the same process with the redhead's other arm.

 

Taemin wondered why the smaller male went through so much trouble instead of simply taking off the chains at once. Were they so scared of him, that they didn't want to take any risks? What could he do anyway, with his abilities amiss and locked in that prison?

 

Taking in another deep breath, the half-breed buttoned the jumpsuit at the front and wore the white slippers the other guard threw at his feet.

 

Once he was done, the doe-eyed guard grabbed his chains again, the metal glowing faintly and shortening visibly, until both of the redhead's wrists were almost attached together.

 

Without a word, the guards proceeded to pushing him out of the bathroom, Taemin following diligently, watching as his surroundings changed from the long corridor of cells at both sides, to a large hallway with gray walls, as they descended a flight of stairs and crossed a pair of metal doors.

 

It was a while before the guards had him entering a room at the left of the hallway.

 

It was large and as gray as everything else in that place. There was a table in the middle and three chairs, one facing the entrance to the room and the other two, facing the opposite direction.

 

The doe-eyed guard pushed him forward and had him sit on the chair facing the door before going to stand by the door as his colleague left the room.

 

Taemin set his jaw and looked around him, wondering what he was doing there. Did they plan on making him go through an interrogation? If so, he had to quickly figure out a plausible story to tell that could at least clear him and if possible, Minho, from any extreme sentencing by the kitsunes.

 

Pressing his lips in a tight line, he looked at the guard standing by the door, who was staring pointedly at him, his stare a complex mix of spite and curiosity.

 

Before Taemin could ask him anything, the door opened again, this time to reveal a woman, dressed in a navy blue button up shirt, black pants and black stilettos and her light brown hair falling over her shoulders.

 

She looked at him and smiled and Taemin couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Yet what actually struck him in her, was the impassiveness in her gaze which contrasted greatly with the bright smile she was serving him.

 

She stepped into the room, closely followed by a tall male dressed in a simple white dress-shirt tucked into his black slacks. He had very short dark brown hair, tan skin and deep brown eyes that for some reason, looked strangely familiar to Taemin.

 

Contrary to the woman, the man didn't smile at him. He merely stared as if detailing every feature on Taemin's face.

 

“Hello,” the woman spoke. “I'm Im Yoona, the director of this institution.”

 

She then motioned the man standing by her side, “and this, I'm sure you can tell, is–”

 

Taemin tuned out whatever else she said afterward, because the longer he stared at the man, the more familiar he became, until recognition downed on him like splash of cold water.

 

Onew's memories were still somewhat of a mess in his head, but the redhead didn't need to dig far to know who that man standing right in front of him was. Park Changmin.

 

His grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, it's been a hectic few months and I've written like 4 versions of this chapter. Hopefully, I picked the right one to publish, both in terms of quality and direction it takes the story. The second part should be up soon as well, it's almost done ^^  
> Thank you for your patience and support, do tell me what you think in the comments and see you soon!  
> xoxo


	16. Of Choices, Actions and Consequences (Part 2)

_... and at his side, the One who lost her way will be_

 

Luna sat crossed-legged on the bed in her cell, breathing in and out slowly, skin prickling with the energy flowing around and in her.

 

So many years ago, before she reached her hundredth birthday, at the time she and Onew had been ignorant of the engagement biding them to one another and had been somewhat close despite their constant bickering over petty things, he'd been the one to teach her many things. In fact, he'd been the one who taught her the most surprising things.

 

She had at the time harbored a deep respect for the man and been one of the many admirers of the prodigy that he was. She felt elated, special even, at the idea that she was able to benefit from his knowledge.

 

He used to tell her stories about her uncle Junsu, his mentor. The one who'd taught Onew everything he knew and in the name of whom he kept pursuing more knowledge and was glad to pass it on to her.

 

She absorbed every word he said, fascinated by that man who always took his time to pay attention to her, to care for her. Back then, it was an abstract idea, that Onew was willing to spend time with her, a child compared to him, instead of with her older sister, whom she knew had always harbored strong feelings for the male.

 

Now that she taught about it, maybe deep down she had always known of his feelings for her. Maybe he had known or felt that, at some point they would be bonded to one another in some way. Perhaps, that was the reason why he took his time with her, was so patient and willing to teach her what he knew.

 

During one of these teachings, he'd gone on and on about how she needed to focus on the world around her. To sync her mind and body with her surroundings.

 

She remembered sitting for hours and hours long, trying to practice what he'd taught her, although she hadn't known at the time what it was or why it was so important for him that she learned that.

 

She also remembered getting mad at him when she discovered what he had been trying to do. To teach her to use magic. Witchcraft, something that was taboo amongst their kind, punishable by imprisonment.

 

She couldn't deny that during the weeks she had done as he'd told her, meditating for hours everyday, she had felt stronger, more powerful. But her fear of reprehension had quickly drowned the elation of mastering the new ability she had acquired.

 

She recalled that it was after that, that she had started distancing herself from Onew, questioning the reliability of the things he'd taught her, afraid he'd have any ill intentions and would try to use his influence on her to talk her into any more forbidden practices.

 

Thinking back to it, she felt dumb. She felt hypocritical, for turning her back on him when, a few centuries later, she had been the one, on her own accord, to stump on the supreme rule of the kitsunes and mated with a human.

 

A shiver running down her spine as a particularly strong wave of energy coursed through her body, made her gasp slightly.

 

After Hyukjae's death, Luna had seen herself fall into an abyss of pain and self-loathing, of dependance on her son.

 

One day, she had found herself meditating as Onew had taught her and found that it brought her a deep sense of relief. Quickly discovering that the only times her mind found some peace, were when she sat down and meditated. Her mind would clear and the pain would lessen, even if just for the time being.

 

When Taemin had started developing his ability of Suggestion and was constantly assaulted by the emotions and memories of those around him, Luna had started teaching him to meditate, hoping that doing so would help him clear his head.

 

Her son had quickly caught on to her and shown a deeper interest in the practice and Luna had gladly noted that it relieved him of the burden his abilities brought.

 

Meditating together had since become one of the rare things they could to do together, that didn't make her feel like a failure of a mother.

 

Of course, having stopped her classes with Onew just as she'd mastered the meditating, the elder had never gotten around to teaching her how to put all the energy she harvested in her body to use. It accumulated in her and, being useless, dissipated into nothingness if she spent a little too long without meditating.

 

Now however, she was determined not to let any of it go to waste. Even if she had to learn for herself how to use it, convert it into something that would be useful, she would do it.

 

Over a week had gone by since she had arrived at the Community and the wait was unbearable.

 

The knowledge that the kitsunes were after her son and that she had played a big part in making them go after her child was killing her.

 

Her dread of the fact had only grown worse the last few days, when for some reason, she had felt a stir in her bond with Taemin.

 

When they met in Gusok, she had muted their connection to prevent Taemin from finding her or reaching out to her through it. Even so about three days ago, she had felt like something in their bond had clicked back on. As if they were close to one another.

 

But she refused to believe in that, trusted that Onew had kept his promise, that he'd kept Taemin safe and away from their peers' claws.

 

Even then, she had also made up her mind that, if anything happened, if Taemin ended up being captured, she wouldn't hold back. It didn't matter where she was, the position she was in or who she had to defeat – even if it were her own parents –, she would do anything in her power to keep her son safe.

 

Even mastering witchcraft – or some form of it.

 

Her focus on her surroundings was so strong, that she felt, more than heard, her mother's steps descending the stairs leading to the basement and then walking towards her cell.

 

Immediately, she snapped her eyes open and uncrossed her legs, letting her feet dangle off the bed and meet the ground, as she sat with her hands crossed over her lap, back straight and expression blank.

 

A few instants later, the metal door of her cell screeched open to reveal Victoria, dressed in a long purple dress, her jet black hair falling over her shoulders as she entered the room, a pair of black slippers in her hands.

 

“Good morning,” she greeted.

 

Luna had to swallow back the anger gathering in her, in favor of keeping a calm demeanor. Her mother's betrayal still clawed at her insides, but she knew there was no use letting it take possession of her. She had been the one naive enough to believe Victoria's good intentions.

 

Now, her son's life was at stake and she needed to keep her cool if she wanted to figure out a way to make sure he was safe.

 

“Good morning,” she replied, as nonchalantly as she could manage.

 

“Put these on,” Victoria said, handing her the slippers. “You're coming with me, your father is expecting you upstairs.”

 

Luna didn't say anything as she obeyed, even though the questions were burning at her lips. Why would her father want to see her upstairs, why he'd even allow her out of her cell. But she knew she'd discover soon enough.

 

What she hadn't expected as she got upstairs however, was to have a set of cuffs put around her wrists and then to be ushered outside the mansion and into a carriage with both of her parents.

 

“Where are we going?” She found herself asking.

 

“You'll see,” was the answer Changmin gave her.

 

No more words were exchanged between them for a long time after that and when the carriage was finally brought to a stop, Luna could only stare at the building they were in front of. It stood tall amongst the others, imposing with its gray stone walls and huge oak double doors.

 

Again, she was ushered out of the carriage, noting absentmindedly that another had just stopped behind theirs, two kitsune guards quickly stepping out of it.

 

She wondered whether she was finally going to be taken to prison. But she didn't have time to reflect on the matter as she was guided inside the building.

 

As they stepped inside, she looked around the huge and empty circular hall they were in. The marble floors were immaculate and the ceiling decorated by an imposing crystal chandelier. At either side of the room, there were large marble stairs that led to the second floor.

 

Grabbing her upper arm, Changmin pulled her towards the stairs on the left and they started the ascent to the second floor and then navigated through the large hallway until they reached a set of dark brown double doors.

 

The two guards standing at either side bowed to the Chief before pulling the doors open for them to enter the room.

 

Like the entrance hall downstairs, said room was in a circular shape, with marble floors and beige stone walls.

 

At the far the back, a large table shaped as an arc was placed, behind which five kitsunes sat.

 

Luna recognized them almost instantly as the kitsune Elders.

 

At the far left, Ryeowook sat, with Seohyun at his left and Heechul at hers. At the far right were Onew's parents. Chilhyun sat at the edge of the table, with his mate, Dana at his right. In the middle of the table, two chairs were left vacant, the ones she knew were meant for her parents.

 

In the middle of the room, two more empty chairs were set.

 

Luna dared stealing a glance at the Elders, but had to clench her jaw in order not to flinch when Heechul's eyes met hers. The eldest kitsune had always frightened her.

 

He had never been more physically powerful than her grandfather, but that didn't make him any less intimidating. His power was in his mind as he was one of the only kitsunes to have ever existed after the First Chief, who possessed a form of foresight.

 

Back in the day, every time he looked at her, she had felt like he was looking into her future. That fear had only been enhanced when she had met Hyukjae. A part of her had always wondered whether Heechul had known about them and if that was the case, why he had chosen not to say anything.

 

“Greetings, Elders,” Changmin said, bowing deeply, Victoria mimicking him, not without sending a glare at Luna to do the same.

 

“Welcome, Changmin, Victoria... it's a pleasure to see you so soon after our last meeting,” Chilhyun spoke.

 

Before anything else could be said however, the double doors were pushed open and in came a small party of six guards, framing a man who had his hands joined at his front by a wooden set of cuffs.

 

Although Luna turned her head in the direction of the newcomers, she didn't need to actually see who it was, as her nose instantly caught Onew's familiar scent.

 

Her heart skipped a beat, fright clawing at her insides at the realization that Onew was standing just a few feet away from her. That he had been captured.

 

“Well, I see all of our guests are here,” Heechul spoke as he mentioned for the guards to come further into the room until they were side by side with Luna and her parents. “Lee Jinki, Park Luna. Take a seat.”

 

Clenching her jaw, the vixen let her father guide her by the arm until she was sat at one of the chairs in the middle of the room, the guards guiding Onew to the one at her left.

 

 _What are you doing here?_ Luna asked the elder through telepathy, trying to keep her expression controlled as she stared at the Elders in front of them. _Where's my son?_

 

 _I don't know_ , Onew replied.

 

_What do you mean, you don't know? You were supposed to get him to safety!_

 

 _Taemin takes a lot after you; he can be trouble when he wants to be_. Onew informed. _It's a long story that I'll gladly tell you when this is over._

 

Before Luna could reply, Changmin spoke as he walked towards the empty chair at Heechul's left and took a seat, Victoria soon joining him at her own chair.

 

“I presume the both of you are aware of why you are here, as prisoners?”

 

It wasn't really a question and Changmin made sure to make it known as he went on his speech without waiting for an answer.

 

“I also don't need to enumerate all of your crimes,” he went on before setting a hard gaze on Onew. “Especially yours Lee Jinki, you not only betrayed your kind, but you stole from us. Do you even know how many of ours and not, you have murdered for the past two centuries?”

 

As Onew kept a steady gaze on the older male, Changmin's own only hardened, but he slowly averted his aim to Luna.

 

“But you're not very far behind, daughter of mine.”

 

That had the woman frowning. She had never killed anyone so she didn't understand the implications in her father's words.

 

“Even so, despite the sins the both of you committed, it seems as though Mother Nature is ready to forgive what you've done.”

 

Confusion didn't have time to settle in their minds as Changmin went on with his speech.

 

“As long as you do not go against what is expected of you once again, you both are to be absolved of your crimes.”

 

“What do you want from us?” Luna found herself asking, every fiber in her body dreading what would be said and done to them.

 

“Tell me, Luna,” her father said, ignoring her question. “what does July 18th 1789(1), mean to you?”

 

The vixen's heart skipped a beat at the question, the date resonating in her mind. Fear creating a lump in her throat as she wondered why her father was asking for such a specific day.

 

 _Calm down_ , she heard Onew's voice in her head, keep a cool head and answer him truthfully. _I have a feeling he already knows the answer._

 

 _What? How would he know?_ She asked.

 

 _I don't think he's asking because of Taemin, but because of the curse_ , Onew informed. _Just answer him._

 

 _What curse?_ Luna asked.

 

“Answer me,” Changmin pressed, hard gaze on her.

 

 _Go ahead, don't lie, it will only make him mad_ , Onew told her.

 

Luna took in a small breath. “That's... that's when my child was born.”

 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, whispering arose amongst the Elders before Changmin told them to calm down.

 

“As predicted,” Ryeowook was the one to speak with an accusing tone, once silence reigned again. “It did start with the half-breed.”

 

Luna didn't understand what was going on and, the fact she felt like she was the only one who didn't know what it was all about, made her restless. What was the curse Onew had talked about?

 

“Do you know what that day means to us, Luna?” Victoria asked, ignoring Ryeowook's words as she observed her daughter's reactions.

 

The younger female shook her head.

 

“That's the last time a kitsune was ever born,” her mother informed. “In fact, your sister's son, is said kitsune.”

 

Onew's attention was instantly caught by the information. Kyungsoo was born the same day Taemin was. Something inside of him ached at the thought that, while he helped Luna welcome to the world her son, his own had been brought to it unbeknownst to him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Luna questioned, a frown on her features as she assessed each of the elders sitting in front of them.

 

“The half-breed you gave birth to was a curse to our kind, Luna.” Changmin explained. “The result of your sin wasn't just a child, but the infertility of our whole species.”

 

 _Don't listen to him_ , Onew told her, _he's blinded by his beliefs. They all are. This curse isn't your fault._

 

 _How do you know?_ Luna asked, trying not to show to the older kitsunes how affected she was by the new information.

 

 _As unbelievable as is may sound, they're just all being naïve_ , the elder told her.

 

Before she could question him further, Changmin spoke again.

 

“But that curse it is expected to end with you,” he said, looking in turn at his daughter and then at Onew. “With the both of you.”

 

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

 

Minho paced back and forth in the cell, growling as he did. He felt like a wild animal in a cage, and in some way he knew he was.

 

He had no idea how long he had been in that place. Several days was his best guess.

 

After the incident with the kitsune guards, he had woken up in that cell, dressed in only a pair of scratchy wool pants, and his whole body burning from the excess of wolfs-bane(2) surrounding him. The walls and bars of the cell were all coated in an oily substance made from the deadly plant. In fact, there was so much of it, that it almost felt like it had been rubbed all over him.

 

The air was permeated with the toxic substance and made every intake of breath asphyxiating, his lungs and skin were burning, his eyes tearing up.

 

The freaking kitsunes knew exactly how to keep werewolves in check apparently and that only made him madder. He felt weak, disoriented and completely enraged. Swearing profanities through his growls and promising the kitsunes payback for locking him away.

 

It didn't help that having Taemin away from him was making both him and the beast restless. He blamed that on how recent their mating bond was, cursed its sole existence but in a way also welcomed it.

 

That allowed him to know the younger was alright, that he wasn't hurt.

 

When he had woken up after they were captured, he had been comforted by the fact the redhead had been calmer than he was, it helped ease the wolf's need to protect the younger. That was, until something had spurred frustration and fear in the younger. Since then, Taemin had been as disoriented, angry and worried as him, but most of all he could feel the younger was scared.

 

And that was what was putting Minho even more on edge, his instinct to protect his mate on overdrive.

 

Suddenly there was a shift in the bond, a tinge of shock that quickly turned into panic coming from Taemin, that had Minho growling even louder, the beast within him scratching at the edge of his consciousness, but lacking in strength to actually overpower him.

 

In fact, Minho felt so weak, almost sickly, because of the amount of wolfs-bane he'd been bathing in for days, that it was a wonder he was even able to stand. It made him doubt he would've been able do no anything to protect Taemin from whatever was affecting him, had they'd been together right then.

 

The sound of a metal door screeching and then the echo of steps in the hallway, pulled his attention from the redhead.

 

He looked towards the bars of the cell and counted almost a whole minute before four guards came into view.

 

The four kitsunes leered at him and he growled menacingly at them, baring his elongated canines and feeling his eyes bleed blue as the wolf came a little more to the surface.

 

"Cuff him," one of them, a short, black haired male with slightly tan skin, ordered.

 

Instantly, the other three moved, one of them taking from his belt a pair of thick silver cuffs, as another fiddled with a long set of chains of the same material and the third worked on opening the door to the cell.

 

Minho felt like a cornered animal, but still stood his ground, refusing to back away in front of the damned foxes. He was conscious he had no chances of winning did he fight back, not in his current condition at least.

 

It didn't prevent him from trying to.

 

He managed to claw at one of the kitsunes and throw a few punches, before a cloth drenched in wolfs-bane was pressed to his mouth and nose. In a few instants, as the poison entered his system, he was falling to his knees and completely compliant, as the kitsune guards cuffed his hands and wrapped both of his arms in the silver chains, before surrounding his body with said chains and locking them behind his back.

 

He was unable to move, both because of how constricted his arms were and the fact the wolfs-bane was making him so dizzy, he could barely make out his surroundings anymore. His head was pounding and to top it all, the silver chains and cuffs were marring his skin with burns. He was almost sure the restraints were coated with wolfs-bane as well, because although silver usually burned slightly, it was never to the point of such an agonizing pain or where he could feel it breaking his skin from just being in physical contact with it.

 

As soon as the kitsunes were done with restraining his limbs, he was being forced back onto his legs and dragged out of the cell. The effect of the poison working as an anesthesia on him, rendering him unable to do anything against his captors.

 

It felt like an eternity before he felt the sunlight hitting his face, the blinding lighting assaulting his already sensitive eyes and forcing him to shut his lids as he was dragged to what he could only assume was a carriage.

 

He barely registered as the vehicle started moving before being brought to a stop a while later, having lost all sense of time after being shoved into it.

 

“Bring him to the back,” a voice, he assumed was from the same kitsune that ordered the other three earlier, said. “Kyungsoo and the others should already be here.”

 

Once again, he felt himself be dragged away.

 

He wanted so much to lash out, to claw the kitsunes to death, but he was so out of it, he could barely keep up with their pace. Soon, they were inside a building and ascending a long flight of stairs.

 

It was a while before he suddenly felt the proximity with his mate once again, their bond simmering as the younger's emotions, pure rage and a tinge of fright, reached him with such a strength that he felt almost overwhelmed.

 

Still as he focused on it, it seemed to clear his head, even if just slightly.

 

“What the hell did you do to him?!” the redhead's voice reached his ears.

 

There was something akin to a growl in it and Minho wished his vision wasn't so blurred still, so he could see the younger. Whatever it was that Taemin's presence was doing to him, had the beast within him, that had been laying low since he was chained up, becoming restless once again. The werewolf could feel it fighting to try and come to the surface.

 

“Shut it!” A voice near him, ordered Taemin.

 

Minho found himself growling, hating the way that creature was daring to speak to his mate.

 

“Minho, are you alright? Can you hear me?” Taemin asked, ignoring the guard's order.

 

“Are you deaf? I told you to shut up!”

 

He heard the muffled sound of an impact closely followed by Taemin grunting.

 

In response to the sound, he growled once again and fought against the restraints on his arms, only to have something cold and sharp suddenly pressed to his throat, putting a stop to his fidgeting.

 

“Move and I'm slitting your throat.”

 

He only growled louder.

 

“Minho, are you okay?” Taemin slightly strained voice reached him again.

 

The elder clenched his jaw.

 

“I'm fine,” he said, his vision slowly starting to gain focus again as the effects of the wolfs-bane he'd inhaled started to fade.

 

“Will you two dumb-asses shut up?!” Another guard growled.

 

Before anyone could react to the words, there was the sound of a door opening.

 

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

 

Onew had been ready to hear anything when Changmin had announced that the curse on the kitsunes was supposed to end with him and Luna. He'd almost expected any kind absurdity to spill out of the Chief's mouth as he'd said those words.

 

He wasn't disappointed in his suspicions, when declarations almost too naive and desperate to be true, spilled out of Changmin's mouth.

 

One thing was for the kitsunes to believe in a prophecy. Another entirely, was for them to interpret its foretelling to accommodate their twisted mindset and beliefs and to think people would just follow what they commanded without questioning.

 

The renegade had trouble accepting tat kitsunes as old and knowledgeable as the Elders actually believed the curse that had fallen on their kind was because of a birth they saw as forbidden and not because of how twisted their ways had become for the past millenniums.

 

Luna wasn't even talking anymore as she stared at her parents in front of them in horror.

 

If the revelations about the curse on the kitsunes hadn't been enough to throw her off her feet; the fact the Elders actually believed that the only way for it to come to an end, was if she killed her own son and then gave birth to a pure blood, had effectively pushed her over the edge.

 

 _Keep your cool_ , Onew reminded her yet again.

 

This time however, instead of keeping a controlled expression as he spoke to her, Luna turned her head toward him, her eyes showing just how much she was affected by the revelations.

 

 _They want me to kill Taemin, how do you expect me to keep my cool?_ She questioned indignantly. _They don't even know he's my son, they think he's just a descendant of a daughter I never had! They think he's human! And even then, they want him dead... Imagine what it would be like if they found out he's actually the so-called half-breed they've been chasing for over two centuries?!_

 

 _They'd follow their beliefs anyway_ , Onew replied, setting a calm gaze on her, _that's what kitsunes do. They follow their beliefs. They make up rituals and twist facts to their advantage. It doesn't matter in the end Luna, you might as well tell them the truth, it won't change anything._

 

 _We need to figure something out fast_ , Luna said in response, gripping at the fabric of her dress on her lap. _I– I think they have Taemin. Actually... I'm sure of it. I can feel him. He's close by._

 

“What are you doing?!” Seohyun suddenly spoke, staring hard at them, causing them both to look back towards the seven older kitsunes in surprise. “Changmin, I believe those two might be having their own private discussion under our noses.”

 

Changmin looked at them with an unimpressed gaze, “whatever it is that the two of you might be plotting, just know you can't do anything against this. Fate is sealed.”

 

“Fate cannot be forced, father.” Luna retorted without missing a beat. “You might believe that having me kill my child is the only way, but I refuse to believe your biased interpretation of that so-called prophecy.”

 

“Are you doubting the wisdom of your Elders, child?” Heechul asked. “I'll have you know that the prophecy was brought to me by Nature herself.”

 

“We don't doubt that.” Onew spoke in Luna's stead. “What we doubt, is how you are interpreting it. What makes you think Luna and I weren't affected by the curse like every one else? Why don't you share the prophecy word for word, Heechul? Let's see what it is all about in reality.”

 

“Mind how you talk to your Elder, Jinki,” Dana reprimanded, assessing him with a stern gaze.

 

Onew looked at the woman blankly. He could only manage so much, after all these years.

 

Since they'd gotten there, those were the first words his mother had spoken. In fact, those were the first words she had spoken to _him_ in centuries.

 

Seeing her and his father, who sat silently at his chair, his eyes never looking in his direction, made him ache inside. He knew neither of them were glad to see him. He knew they resented him more than any one else did, because he'd killed his own brother. Their adored son.

 

He was nothing to them anymore, but a criminal. And the fact they'd somehow managed to mute their bond to a point he couldn't even feel it anymore, was the biggest proof of that.

 

“We have no obligations to meet your request, Jinki.” Victoria said. “You will have to satisfy yourself with what you're told. Remember that neither of you are in a position to contest our words.”

 

Changmin then rose from his seat and walked around the table to stand in front of it, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Luna,” he spoke, looking at his daughter with something akin to regret, “tell us about your child.”

 

The woman grit her teeth and took in a deep breath. Somehow, she felt like he was testing her. Even so, she couldn't back down.

 

“I already told you father,” she replied. “She was human, like her father. She passed of old age.”

 

Changmin nodded, “what about the man? The one that the guards saw at your house?”

 

The vixen licked her lips, “I told you, he's human, he's not even aware of this world. He's just a child.”

 

Her father's gaze hardened, “do you take us for fools, Luna?”

 

The woman's heart skipped a beat at the words.

 

He knows, Onew's grave voice echoed in her head and the vixen fingers tightened around the small parcels of her dress in her lap.

 

Changmin's eyes never left his daughter's as he rose a hand to signal the guards standing at the right of the room, by a set of doors, “bring them in.”

 

Luna felt her heart pace in her chest as she watched the doors being pulled open and her son being dragged into the room by two guards, one of which she recognized as Baekhyun. But her attention was more on her boy as she detailed his appearance, trying to assess whether he was hurt in any way. Yet besides his slightly disheveled hair and the wary look in his eyes, she saw nothing that indicated he was hurt. She hoped that it also applied to parts of him she couldn't see.

 

Behind him, four other guards were flanking a male, the werewolf she had seen days ago with her son in Gusok, his limbs restrained by thick silver chains, his skin sporting obvious burns where the metal touched it.

 

Taemin's eyes wandered everywhere in the room as he walked forward, before setting on her and widening in stupor before a veil of sadness fell over his gaze.

 

He pressed his lips in a tight line and then mouthed an _“I'm sorry”_ to her.

 

The vixen felt like the air had been knocked out of her and she quickly unencrypted their bond.

 

 _Are you alright honey? Did they hurt you?_ She asked in urgency, not quite satisfied with what she had been able to assess from him.

 

 _No, I'm fine,_ Taemin replied meekly. _But mother... they know. He– your father, he compelled me. He made me speak, tell him everything. I'm so sorry..._

 

 _It's not your fault_ , she told him as softly as she could, _there was no way you could have resisted him, he's too powerful._

 

Before the redhead could reply, Onew's voice had Luna's heart doing a somersault as she snapped her head in his direction.

 

“Hello, Taemin.”

 

The half-breed's eyes locked in on the renegade and regret invaded his features.

 

“Onew...? I– I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for any of this–”

 

“It's okay, kiddo,” the elder said, voice gentle. “Are you hurt?”

 

“No.” Taemin replied. “But Minho...”

 

Onew looked at the werewolf who was still being pushed into the room by the four guards. He observed Minho's obviously weakened state; noticing in passing that one of the guards with him was Jongdae. The kitsune guard stood by the werewolf, grasping firmly at the handle of a katana in a sheath on his belt. He had the left arm of his uniform ripped, blood staining the torn edges of the fabric. Onew thought with satisfaction that it could only be Minho's doing.

 

“Hey there, buddy, you okay?” he asked, not caring how it would all be perceived by every one in the room.

 

The lupine blinked a few times, his eyes focusing slowly as they locked on the renegade.

 

“Couldn't be better,” Minho answered in a rough voice, with a crooked smile as he was brought to a stop just a few feet from Luna and Onew.

 

“Enough.” Changmin spoke, tone firm.

 

The older male's hard gaze set on Onew's face, but he didn't bother saying anything else as he looked back at the red haired male still standing several feet from him and motioning for the guards to walk further into the room with the prisoner.

 

Onew couldn't help but watch with slight regret as his son, who held onto the chains locked around Taemin's wrists, bowed at his grandfather as he stopped right in front of the man.

 

Changmin barely even spared the boy a glance as he assessed the half-breed in front of him.

 

But Onew managed to meet his son's gaze, only for the younger to glare at him before turning his eyes away.

 

“Hello, Taemin,” Changmin said bringing Onew's attention back to the matter at hand.

 

The redhead's gaze flickered to the man and hardened, his jaw setting and a small crease appearing in between his eyebrows.

 

“Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, step aside,” the Chief ordered and both guards bowed their heads slightly, the younger of the two passing the chains he was holding to his grandfather before moving away.

 

 _We need to do something_ , Luna told Onew, _this is getting out of hand._

 

The renegade didn't respond, he merely sighed. He knew that doing nothing like he had been for the past week or so, wasn't the best approach in that situation. Even then, he was conscious that they had to be careful on what, how and when they would take action. In that room were seven of the most powerful kitsunes alive and several highly trained guards. They had to be calculated in their moves with how outnumbered they were.

 

“Everyone, this is Taemin.” Changmin spoke then, turning around to face the Elders and making the half-breed move in the same direction. “He's the man that was seen by the guards leaving my daughter's house, a few weeks ago. His identity was confirmed by Baekhyun, who recognized him when he was captured by Minjun's unity for trespassing. I had a very long and insightful conversation with him a few days ago.”

 

Onew set his jaw, regretting – not for the last time – having decided to leave Taemin and Minho to their own devices in favor of looking for more information on the prophecy. Thing he had been unsuccessful in until that meeting

He knew there was no use berating himself for having made a bad choice now, but that didn't change the fact he could've probably prevented the current situation from unfolding the way it was.

 

He looked at Taemin then, noting how tense his shoulders were and how he kept his gaze trained downwards, not meeting anyone's eyes. Even as he was a little pissed at the younger for having trapped him in his own head over a week ago, he couldn't help that protective part of him that wanted nothing but to see the boy out of trouble.

 

“Unlike with my daughter, to whom I gave my trust, expecting her to tell me the truth,” Changmin went on. “I didn't want to risk it with him. And so I had him tell me everything I needed to know. You see, he's not just a great grandson to Luna like she wants us all to believe. He's the child she gave birth to over two centuries ago. He's the half-breed who damned our kind.”

 

Gasps and murmurs of indignation rose in the large room. Changmin rose a hand and silence slowly reigned again.

 

“Are you sure of what you're saying Changmin?” Chilhyun was the one to ask.

 

“Yes, I was given proof of his identity,” after he said that, the Chief turned to Taemin. “Take it off.”

 

There was a growl behind them, Minho fighting against his restraints, angered by the way the kitsune Chief was addressing Taemin.

 

Onew looked at his friend and frowned slightly, not sure what to make of the reaction. That was when he caught sight the pale purple scar at the left side of the werewolf's neck that hadn't been there before. It was unmistakable and the renegade's stomach seemed to clench at the new information. His eyes darted to Taemin in quest for a similar marking but the jumpsuit he wore obstructed any view of his neck.

 

Even then, Onew didn't actually need to see to be sure. There was not much that could've happened the last few days or anyone else that Minho could've possibly mated with. Realization downed on him like a bucket of cold water as he was suddenly very aware of what that eerie impression he'd had upon his arrival at the Community was. That thing he had forgotten was the approaching of the Crimson Moon.

 

For the nth time, he found himself regretting his decision of leaving the two younger by themselves.

 

Then again, he knew deep inside that, in regards to the effect of the Crimson Moon, there was nothing he could've possibly done. In fact, the new development made so much sense in the wake of everything else he had seen from these two; their uncharacteristic understanding of one another, Minho being so protective of Taemin, the redhead's curiosity about the elder despite the tension that loomed between them. As unlikely as their mating was, it also came off as natural when he thought about it.

 

Onew huffed and leaned against the backrest of his chair, letting everything sink in. He didn't miss however, how Taemin turned his head to look at the werewolf, gaze sporting a softness Onew had never imagined the boy to be able of for the elder.

 

“It's okay, Minho.”

 

 _What's wrong?_ Luna asked, having noticed his change in demeanor.

 

Before he could answer, Minho growled again, louder.

 

“Control him,” Changmin ordered and suddenly, the werewolf was pushed to his knees, Jongdae's katana pressed to his throat, a thin line of blood running down the his neck as the silver blade cut his skin.

 

Taemin tensed and then glared at the Kitsune Chief, Onew unable to hide a small smirk as the redhead let out a growl of his own, “don't hurt him!”

 

“He'll survive,” Changmin retorted, expression unimpressed as he looked back at the redhead, “now, do as I told you.”

 

After staring at the kitsune Chief for what felt like an eternity, Taemin pressed his lips in a tight line and slowly brought his hands to fiddle with the collar of his jumpsuit. Slender fingers pulled out the necklace Joy had given him. He executed the action unwillingly, taking his time before popping the small clasp open, the pendant sliding off his neck. As soon as he did, Changmin snatched it from his hand and all the other kitsunes in the room tensed at the new scent that invaded the room.

 

Wet earth, pines, musk and so _human_.

 

Again, whispers and gasps echoed in the room, exclamation of _“it's really him”_ and _“the half-breed is alive”_ coming from the Elders and guards alike.

 

Luna swallowed, heart pacing in her chest, knowing there was no return from then on. Onew merely clenched his jaw, mind going over a thousands possible scenarios of how they could escape that situation.

 

“You can all smell it on him,” Changmin said, “despite how strongly he smells of human and how strong the scent of the mutt he's mated to is, there still is a lot of kitsune in him.”

 

“He's mated to a werewolf?!” Ryeowook exclaimed in surprise, a frown breaking on his features.

 

Changmin nodded, “to that mutt over there.”

 

Onew could almost recite word for word the reaction that followed.

 

“The hound laid claim on a cursed creature,” Seohyun said, consternation in her voice. “That's a crime! They both should be executed!”

 

“And they will be, each at their own time,” Heechul said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

Changmin gave a single nod, “by law, we have no right to execute one of another breed without a ruling from the Supreme Court. That's why I will send them a formal complaint and the werewolf will be dealt with by the Government. But fear not, the court ruling will be just a formality. The mutt did kill one of ours and trespassed into our lands. Not to mention that his history with us only makes his motives all the more obvious.”

 

Onew clenched his fists, his anger flaring up. It was evident Changmin had snatched from Taemin more than his identity. But somehow, the renegade knew that wasn't all there was to it.

 

Three centuries ago, when Yun had been murdered, before completely losing his mind, Minho had filed a formal complaint at the Supreme Court, denouncing the crime of a kitsune against his mate and unborn cub.

Changmin had been summoned to the court and been put face to face with Minho on the absence of the Yun's real murderer. Yet, the lack of proof to back up Minho's accusation had resulted in the werewolf being dimmed too affected by his mate's death to make a reasonable appeal. And in the end, the case had been dismissed.

 

It had resulted in Minho completely succumbing to the pain and madness that came with losing his mate.

 

It didn't take a genius to know Changmin had recognized Minho after all that time. Unfortunately that didn't help their case.

 

“What do you mean, Changmin?” Ryeowook questioned with a frown.

 

“I will fill you in later. What matters now,” the kitsune Chief answered, “is that we have the half-breed. The prophecy can be fulfilled.”

 

As he said that, he turned around to look at his daughter.

 

“I will not kill my child to fulfill your twisted prophecy.” Luna declared, before her father could say anything. Her eyes shone with a determination she had failed to show before. “I don't care that the kitsunes will grow old and die. My son won't be denied his right to exist any longer.”

 

“This is not your choice to make,” Heechul spoke as she finished talking.

 

“And it isn't yours either.” Onew retorted.

 

“Your _child_ ,” Changmin spat the last word as if it were bitter on his tongue as he glared at his daughter, pulling at Taemin's chains and forcing to turn around to face her as well. “is even more of an abomination than we originally thought.”

 

He took a step back from the redhead.

 

“Even you, have to admit that the fact he's given himself to a werewolf is too much.” He leered at Taemin, lips pulled into a disgusted frown before looking once more at his daughter. “You can't possibly still stand your ground and refuse to put an end to his filthy existence.”

 

Luna felt rage invade her at her father's words. Although the news of her son's mating to a werewolf were extremely shocking, it would be hypocritical of her, to judge her son based on who he was mated to. Whatever had happened those past couple of weeks, or however long Taemin had known the werewolf, that had led to their union, was something she had no right to hold against him.

 

In fact, it was something _no one_ , had the right to hold against anyone.

 

 _You knew about this?_ Luna asked Onew.

 

 _No, it happened after they left me_ , the renegade replied, _but it doesn't really matter now. Does it?_

 

 _We need to get out of here_ , was the vixen reply.

 

“The half-breed will be sacrificed tonight in a ritual for our goddess,” Changmin said, gesturing for Kyungsoo to take hold of the chains.

 

As soon as the brunet had them in his grasp, the Chief walked back to his seat at the table, setting his gaze back on his daughter.

 

“You will get to stay in your child's company until sunset. To bid him farewell like you were promised at your arrival. In the meantime, we will all head to the public place, where the ritual will take place.”

 

As the Chief spoke, Baekhyun walked towards Luna and reached for her elbow to pull her to her feet.

 

“The prophecy is clear,” Changmin went on, “the cursed offspring shall die by your hands, Luna. You have no choice.”

 

Minho had once again started fighting against his restraints, uncaring of the blade at his neck, his growls louder and louder.

 

Taemin on the other hand, watched the elder with obvious sadness and worry, a frown etched deep between his eyebrows and his lips drawn in a thin line.

 

The vixen snatched her arm from Baekhyun's hold as he hauled her up, glaring at him before looking at her father, “I won't kill my son.”

 

“The prophecy will be fulfilled.” the Chief asserted, ignoring his daughter's words. “The mixed blood will die. Lee Jinki and Park Luna will be mated by the end of the week and they are expected to produce an offspring that will be the symbol of renewal for our kind.”

 

“What about the mutt?” Chilhyun asked, eying the enraged werewolf with disdain.

 

“He should be made to watch the sacrifice,” Heechul said. “His presence will serve to once again show our people why werewolves are such vile creatures.”

 

“I agree,” Seohyun stated.

 

And one by one, the other elders nodded their approval.

 

“So be it,” Changmin agreed, “in the meantime, he will be taken back to prison,” he then looked at the guard framing Minho. “Make sure he's docile for the ritual.”

 

In response, Minho growled menacingly at the Chief, fighting against his restraints as the guards tried coaxing him to move. Despite being obviously weakened, the werewolf put on a good fight, the guards struggling to contain him enough to drag him away.

 

Taemin felt his breathing shorten, the sole perspective of being separated from the werewolf again making him panic slightly. But he forced himself to keep his calm as he stared at the elder and his battered figure, the wounds underneath the chains on his arms and back only worsening as he fidgeted more.

 

Onew was sick of it. He couldn't watch anymore.

 

 _Luna, it's not much of a plan, but it will have to work,_ he told the vixen.

 

 _Do it_ , was the answer he got.

 

Mentally, the renegade apologized to Yuri, knowing that his next actions would go against the promise he'd made her. But he couldn't really find it in himself to fully regret it. A part of him was actually relieved at the perspective.

 

He looked at Kyungsoo, hoping that the telepathic bond that came with their kinship actually worked.

 

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo's whole body suddenly tensed by his side, Taemin shifted his gaze to him. His frown only deepened as he witnessed his cousin's expression morph from neutral to a scowl. Slowly, the redhead followed the shorter male's line of sight to see he was staring at Onew, who held his gaze, his own tender and yet firm, all at once.

 

He observed as the guard's grip on the chains tightened, his jaw tensing and his Adam’s apple moving up and down slowly as he swallowed in dry. His big doe eyes then shifted to Taemin, a slight crease in between his eyebrows as he stared at the redhead for a moment, lips forming a thin line.

 

The half-breed wished he could feel what the other was feeling, but knew that as long as he was in contact with Kyungsoo's chains, he was rid of any of his abilities. Still, he observed the other warily, torn between brushing aside his odd change in demeanor to pay attention to Minho's struggling several feet away from him and staying on guard, as not to be surprised by whatever Kyungsoo would do next.

 

He didn't have time to ponder further as he saw exactly the moment the brunet's made up his mind about whatever had prompted his change in behavior. His shoulders, also still tense, dropped in resignation. He breathed slightly, looking conflicted as his fingers flexed their grasp on the chains before he turned fully to face Taemin. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the smaller one pressed his lips in a tight line, hands working fast to free the redhead's wrists from the chains.

 

It was like taking a lungful of fresh air when the chains left his skin, energy seeming to restart its course through his veins.

 

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing?!” Victoria exclaimed as she rose from her chair and glared at her grandson.

 

The sound of something falling to the ground quickly pulled all of their attention away from the guard's unexpected actions.

 

Onew's own arms were free from the wooden cuffs around them, the shards of rowan-tree on the ground, as he stood and held his arms out, palms upturned.

 

Suddenly, all the kitsunes were rooted to their spots by an invisible force, watching powerlessly.

 

The renegade shifted his gaze to Luna and nodded. In a few instants, the cuffs that been around her own wrists were on the floor, broken under the force she had exerted against them as she moved towards Minho, who had stopped his struggling to watch in shock.

 

The vixen looked at the lupine, unable not to feel apprehension for being so close to a werewolf, but not allowing it to stop her, as she grasped the chains on his limbs, making quick work of breaking them, the silver shackles falling to the ground with a loud metallic sound.

 

Taemin moved without actually thinking, as he ran toward the lupine and his mother, but suddenly stopped in his tracks as he watched the blur of a figure pass at his side before his eyes caught a clearer sight of Changmin in front of Onew, clawed fingers swiping across the renegade's chest and making him fall to the ground with a pained groan.

 

“Onew!” Luna yelled.

 

Instantly, it was like everyone could move again, the guards rushed to assist their Chief with containing the renegade as Baekhyun rushed to Taemin, Kyungsoo taking a step from the chaos, eyes nervously flicking between the half-breed and the renegade struggling on the floor, several feet from them.

 

Two of the guards near Minho and Luna tried grabbing the vixen, who let out a growl, her eyes shifting to yellow and her own claws growing as she swung her arms at them and dodged their attacks.

 

Minho grabbed one of the kitsune that came at him by the neck and slammed the fox on the floor, eyes bleeding blue and fangs growing in length as he held the struggling guard to the ground.

 

It all happened too fast, Taemin lost sight of Baekhyun for a few seconds, only to suddenly find himself strangled by an arm around his neck, pulling him back as he watched powerless as Jongdae, rose his katana in the air and swung it toward Minho, the blade piercing his back, the tip reappearing instants later through the werewolf stomach and dripping blood.

 

The lupine's grasp on the kitsune guard loosened, his mouth hung open as blood spilled from his lips.

 

Taemin couldn't see anything else anymore as he felt the agonizing ache in his chest, the burning pain cursing through his whole body and his breath getting caught in his throat as he watched the werewolf gasp a shallow breath.

 

The loud sound of a bolt of lighting echoed in the room, the katana in Minho shining before bursting into pieces, the silver fragments clicking as they hit the marble floor.

 

With nothing to hold him up anymore, the werewolf's body collapsed onto the guard under him, who unceremoniously pushed him off of him, so he could stand.

 

The half-breed felt like he was suddenly woken from a trance, rage invading him as he seized Baekhyun's arm holding him and swung the kitsune across the room.

 

Everything stopped once more as the kitsune collided with a pillar with the sickly sound of cracking bones against the marble. Widened stares were directed at the redhead as he launched forward toward his bleeding mate on the floor.

 

As he reached the werewolf and fell to his knees, he pulled his body onto his lap and tried desperately to stop the bleeding on the lupine's stomach, looking up frantically, in hopes to find a help he knew would never come.

 

That was when his eyes caught sight of Jongdae standing near him, staring, the handle of the broken katana still in hand and electricity still running through his fingers.

 

Taemin saw red.

 

* * *

(1): I chose to keep Taemin's birth date (July 18th 1789) as it was when I started the story in 2014 (which made him 225 years old back then). I just didn't want to mess up my timeline more than I already have. So basically the story is still taking place in 2014, in case any of you were wondering.

(2): Wolfsbane is a plant that is deadly to werewolves ( _thanks Teen Wolf!!_ ), it's one of their weaknesses like it is with silver. Wolfsbane can be used in many ways (liquid, gas, etc) and is usually, like the kitsunes are doing, used to weaken the wolves, so they can be more easily controlled. Silver wounds don't heal fast like other wounds do (if they're very deep, they can also leave scars like the one Minho has on his chest). The same applies to any wound having been made by a weapon coated in wolfsbane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't hate me, alright? It had to happen.  
> Sorry for the horrible action scene by the way, I suck at writing that kind of thing. I hope it wasn't too painful/confusing to read...
> 
> Do tell me what you guys think in the comments and even if it's just to tell me it sucked xP or if there is anything that was too confusing, so I can fix it! Your impressions of the story are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for being so patient and for the support!
> 
> Until next time! xoxo


	17. The Extents Which One Will Reach For Another

Beta-read by: [Shinenikki99](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1372703) (thanks for putting up with me <3)

Rated M for detailed depictions of blood

* * *

 

The scene repeated itself in front of Taemin's eyes like a broken record. The katana piercing through Minho and then the electricity materializing around Jongdae and traveling to the sword. The sound of the lighting bolt and the clicking of the pieces of the broken blade falling to the marble floor was all his ears could process.

 

And the pain. Unbearable, unexplainable.

 

He couldn't breathe, his body moved to reach his mate, but he was numb all over. He barely even noticed it when he threw Baekhyun across the room. He only had eyes for Minho.

By the time he reached the werewolf's body, pulling him onto his lap, trembling hands going to press against the wound on his mate's stomach, the room was spinning.

 

Don't die, don't die, the desperate little voice in the back of his mind chanted.

 

When he looked around, searching for help, all he could see was chaos. His mother fending off two guards, Onew being neutralized by Changmin, and the Elders having left their seats, ready to act.

 

And then, the guard standing in front of him, the handle of the broken katana in his hand, electricity running through his fingers and his dark eyes looking right back at him.

 

The surge of fury was so intense, Taemin forgot all about the despair. A single word echoed through his mind as he glared at the kitsune. Die.

 

Taemin's eyes shifted, pupils cat-like and irises of a yellow so bright, they were glowing.

 

Instantly, Jongdae let out a strangled scream, his face contorting as he fell to his knees, the handle of the katana falling to the marble floor with a loud clang as the kitsune grasped his head in his hands, bending forward. He shut his eyes tightly as he started rocking his body, chanting a slew of pleads for it to stop.

 

But it wouldn't stop. Taemin was too far gone in his ire and pain, nothing else mattered. The more his bond with Minho strained as the elder slipped away, the more revolted he became.

 

Avenge his mate, that was all he could think about. The kitsune would pay for hurting his mate.

 

For once in his life, he found no qualms in projecting his wrath, uncaring of the consequences his ire could have. He doubled the intensity of his own emotions, grasped that of the kitsune and rendered the guard's mind into the fox's small personal hell. He dug far until he found them. The monsters inside Jongdae's head. He made them grow. Made them more real than the guard had ever believed them to be.

 

Everyone else stilled to watch the scene unfold in complete shock, fear slowly creeping into their minds. Fear that only made them vulnerable to him.

 

“Taemin, stop it!” Luna commanded, her voice was deep and trembling, fear creating a knot in her stomach. “Taemin!”

 

But he wouldn't listen, he wasn't even looking at Jongdae anymore. His yellow eyes had gone back to Minho's unmoving form.

The smell of his mate's blood was making his stomach roll, but he swallowed back the bile in his throat, trying to control the trembling of his hands as he pressed down on the bleeding wound on the elder's stomach.

 

“Onew,” he called with a strained voice over Jongdae's cries, “do something.”

 

The elder, a few steps away, was being held to the ground by Changmin who holding his arms, with a knee pressed in the middle of the renegade's back.

Yet, even if he were able to move, all Onew could do was stare at Taemin, mind reeling with what he could do to amend the situation. Even more now that the redhead was so boldly revealing his most dangerous card to the kitsunes.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Chilhyun exclaimed, glaring daggers at the back of Taemin's head.

 

It took only a few seconds for everyone to react to his outburst, but not enough for anyone to move before he did. He sped towards the half-breed, his eyes shifting and his fingernails growing into claws. Yet, just as he raised an arm in the air as he was a couple of steps away from his target, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, Taemin's yellow eyes staring him down like he was a mere insect.

 

Chilhyun gasped loudly, his hands trembling and claws retreating, his eyes filling with tears as he brought his hands up to clutch at his head.

 

“No...” he gasped, “no... my boy... no...”

 

“Chilhyun?!” Dana called, horror showing in her features as she stared at her mate from afar.

 

But he wasn't there anymore. He was lost in the images Taemin projected in his head. He was lost in the painful instants resulting in his oldest son's death. The grief of Yesung's loss being reignited like a fire as he, this time, was the one to take his boy's life.

 

From there, it was like a domino effect.

 

Dana moved towards her mate, meeting Taemin's eyes for just a fraction of a second and she was gone as well, becoming a prisoner of her own worst nightmares. The guards standing close moved as well, but neither were able to resist the hold the half-breed had of their own anger and fear.

 

One by one, the kitsunes fell, Seohyun, Ryeowook. Each and everyone of them that moved with the intention of doing something against Taemin, would fall in agony, fighting the horrors produced by their own minds under the half-breed's influence.

 

Soon enough, even the ones who kept their distance, trying to figure out a way around the problem, also fell, Victoria, Heechul and even Kyungsoo. In a few instants, the only ones left standing were Onew, Luna and Changmin. The latter, staring at his grandson like he had grown a second head.

 

Whimpers and sobbed pleads for mercy had become a dreary background noise in the large room.

 

“Taemin, honey, stop,” Luna pleaded, kneeling by her son's side, hesitating to even touch him. “You're going to kill them.”

 

The redhead's yellow eyes shifted to her, and the vixen couldn't help but flinch, sucking in a sharp breath, experiencing a second's worth of what the other kitsunes were suffering.

 

Shivers ran down her spine as she was confronted for the first time to the horrors her son's powers could create. In the back of her mind, she understood why Suggestion had been banned by Mother Nature and wondered why it had to be given to her son.

 

“Please, do something mother,” were the redhead's words, as if he hadn't heard her at all. His voice was strained and rough with fear, “he's going to die.”

 

Luna's lips drew a thin line and she looked down at Minho, whose breathing had become ragged, his skin looking sickly pale and his eyes half-lidded and unfocused.

 

She brought her hands up to press them over her son's blood coated ones over the werewolf's wound, not sure what more she could do to help. She was no healer, her own powers had always been of the destructive kind, reason why she barely even used them.

 

“Taemin, you must stop,” she repeated yet again, looking back at her son. “You don't want to kill them...”

 

“I don't?” The half-breed questioned flatly as his expression hardened. “Why don't I? They don't deserve mercy. I haven't even started yet.”

 

“This is not you!” Luna argued back.

 

Several steps away from them, Changmin was staring hard at his grandson and daughter, his hold on Onew's arms only tightening as the seconds ticked by.

 

“What is he doing?” the Chief asked, just loud enough for the renegade to hear.

 

“I don't know,” Onew lied.

 

The last thing they needed, was for Changmin, or any high official knowing what Taemin was able of. Onew had a feeling that would only make their case worse. Even then, he knew that the Elders having fallen under the redhead's hallucinations, would have no difficulty connecting the dots, did they survive Taemin's wrath.

 

Onew grunted as Changmin twisted his arms further behind him.

 

“What the hell is he doing, Jinki?” The older male growled at him.

 

“I. Don't. Know.” The renegade insisted, gritting his teeth due to the pain he was being inflicted with.

 

“Don't lie to me!”

 

It was instantaneous. As soon as he rose his voice a little, Changmin's whole body froze as Taemin looked at them, his yellow eyes looking right through the Chief's.

Onew felt the Changmin tremble above him, the hold he had on the renegade's wrists loosening suddenly and his breathing becoming sharper.

 

Soon, he was letting go of Onew to clutch his head in his hands, a grunt leaving his lips, his own eyes shifting colors as he looked back at Taemin, making great efforts to resist the redhead in vain.

 

Soon, he was falling to the side, closing his eyes in agony as his memories were twisted up and his own personal hell was unleashed in his head, his voice joining the morbid chanting of the other kitsunes.

 

Onew stared at the Chief in slight shock, not having expected him, of all people, to fall so easily. But his moment of stupor was interrupted when he heard Taemin's next words.

 

“I haven't even made them turn against each other yet,” the redhead's voice was still flat, his expression rid of any emotion.

 

Onew set his jaw, eyes darting around the room and catching sight of Kyungsoo several steps away, fairing no better than anyone else as he squirmed on the ground.

 

He felt his heart clenching in his chest, guilt clawing at him as he berated himself for having involved his son into that matter.

 

Slowly, he rose to his feet and started walking towards Taemin with slow steps, careful not to spook him and fall victim to the half-breed's wrath. He had no desire to experience it again. In fact, witnessing the extent to which it was affecting the other kitsunes– the Elders, he was afraid what Taemin had done to him in Gusok, had been nothing compared to what he could actually do.

 

“Taemin, kiddo, stop,” he said, raising his hands in a sign of peace.

 

The redhead looked at him and just like Luna had, Onew flinched at the sudden desperation invading him before it was gone a second later.

 

“Onew, heal him,” Taemin demanded, his yellow eyes still glowing unnaturally as he looked at the renegade. “You've done it before, right? Do it again.”

 

The renegade wanted to, but he was afraid that Minho's current condition required more than what a little trick of magic could provide. He pressed his lips in a tight line as he stopped walking and knelt at the half-breed's other side, looking down at his friend's body.

 

“I'll get you to safety, so you can tend to him,” he said slowly as he looked back at the redhead. “But first, you need to let them go before any of them dies.”

 

“Oh please,” Taemin said dryly, “they would've had no qualms killing either of us, why should I care what happens to them?”

 

Just as he said that, his eyes glowed brighter and the whimpers and sobs intensified, as if he were trying to prove he could make it worse. Prove he really didn't care.

 

Luna felt herself tremble as her son's wrath permeated through their bond. It wasn't unusual for her to perceive his emotion through it, even if it wasn't its primary function. It was the first time however, that she felt him so furious.

 

“Killing them will only make it worse. The kitsunes will have all the more reasons to want you dead,” Onew retorted. “Let them go before it's too late.”

 

Taemin stared back at the renegade for several seconds. Luna held her breath, fearing her son would subject Onew to his powers. Instead, the redhead drew his lips in a tight line, his eyebrows drawing up into a frown, his gaze growing pleading.

 

Eventually, as Onew held his gaze with his own firm stare, the redhead let out a trembling breath and closed his eyes.

 

His expression crumbled slightly and he whispered brokenly, voice becoming meek again, “they hurt Minho.”

 

At that right moment, it all became very clear in Luna's mind. Nothing of what Taemin was doing was because of what any of them had endured or because of the threats they had been under. Behind the anger and resentment, it was all just pain because his mate was wounded.

 

“They hurt him,” the redhead repeated.

 

“I know kiddo,” Onew replied, voice soft as he rested a hand on the redhead's shoulder, “but revenge won't heal him. You know that better than anyone, don't you? You know what revenge did to him.”

 

Taemin gulped, eyelids fluttering slightly. For a while, he just knelt there, breathing deeply and then, he opened his eyes again to reveal they had gone back to their deep brown color. Almost instantly, the whimpers and sobs ceased all at once. But no one moved, all lying unconscious on the floor.

 

Luna felt a breath of relief escape her lips when she was sure it was over, but it was short lived as her gaze went back to her son's face.

 

His expression slowly morphed into one of pure sadness, his chin trembling slightly and his eyes full of unshed tears as he bent forward to press his lips to the werewolf's forehead, shutting his eyes tightly and his hands never leaving the wound at the elder's stomach.

 

“Now, please save him,” he spoke, against Minho's damp forehead, “I can feel him slipping away.”

 

A lump had formed in Luna's throat, both because she knew exactly how he was feeling and because she couldn't stand to witness her son's pain.

 

"He'll be fine,” Onew reassured.

 

It wasn't the first time Minho was in such a bad shape and although Onew knew that kitsunes had enough knowledge about werewolves, to know exactly how to kill them, he was sure that Minho's case had been more of a desperate attempt of Jongdae's to incapacitate him.

 

Even though there still was that tiny part of him that feared for his friend's life – what with the amount of wolfsbane on him and all the silver he'd been in contact with –, he was certain the younger male would heal given enough time and the proper care.

 

Even still, he didn't think that trying to explain all of that to Taemin would serve its purpose of reassuring him.

 

The redhead was obviously in no emotional condition to understand any of it right then, because his whole world was reduced to the fear of losing his mate.

 

That fact had Onew making up his mind. There was no time for him to be afraid of the consequences of his actions now. He needed to do something to get Minho, Taemin and Luna to safety. Slowly, he got to his feet and took two steps back from the three as he ripped off his shredded shirt and with a deep breath, let the claws of his right hand grow.

 

“What are you doing?” Luna asked frowning as she watched him carve a rune on his chest.

 

He drew a circle and then an “R” with sharp edges inside of it, before carving a sharped-edged reversed number three over the letter(1). The reddish marking didn't bleed nor did it heal.

 

“I'm getting us out of here,” the renegade replied. He then looked at Taemin, “kiddo, listen,”

 

The redhead straightened up to look at Onew.

 

“I'm opening a portal, I'm sending you and Minho to my place. It's warded by a powerful concealment spell, so you'll be safe there. In the basement, you'll find everything you need to patch him up. Everything's in the books, you just have to follow the instructions. But remember, before anything, get the wolfsbane off his system.”

 

As Onew started to explain it to him how to do it, Taemin grew more and more confused. His mind was such a whirlwind of thoughts and fear, he could barely understand what Onew was saying. So, as soon as the elder stopped talking, he shook his head.

 

“How– how... am I supposed to do that? I– I'm not sure I can–”

 

“You can, you will find my books, my notes and you already have a few of my memories,” Onew told him, “you'll do fine.”

 

“You're not coming?” Taemin asked.

 

Onew shook his head and stole a glance at Luna before looking back at him, “I'll stay back and try to control the damage. I need to get the kitsunes off your tracks and learn more about their said prophecy. Luna will be there, she'll help you.”

 

Luna wanted to be with her son. She wanted to comfort him and help him. But she couldn't.

 

“No, I'll stay with you, Onew. This is my mess and I dragged you down with me. I let you deal with it on your own for way too long. You've done enough.”

 

“Luna–”

 

“The two of us together will be more efficient,” the vixen stated, gaze determined.

 

“Mother...”

 

Luna turned to look at her son and smiled sadly, “everything's going to be fine.”

 

Taemin frowned, looking down at Minho's pale face as he spoke, voice so light, it could barely be heard, “I failed you.”

 

The words affected Luna like a slap to the face and she shook her head, tears burning at her eyelids, “no you didn't. You saved me more times than I can count, honey. But now you have someone else to care for, go and be safe, alright?”

 

“Luna, you don't need to do this. You should go with him.”

 

“I'm staying,” the vixen insisted.

 

Onew set his jaw, wanting to argue with her. But he was conscious they didn't have time for that.

 

“Alright,” he gave in and then looked at Taemin. “We'll come find you when we find a way to fix this situation. Until then, you stay hidden. Do you hear me?”

 

Taemin looked back at him, “how can you be sure you can fix this?”

 

“We'll figure something out.”

 

Taemin didn't find it in himself to argue with the elder. In the back of his mind, he felt like he needed to do something to help, but everything else in his body, every little instinct in him was only focused to Minho. And so, he somehow convinced himself that Onew being Onew, he might as well believe him. The renegade deserved at least that much after everything that he'd done for him and his mother. Everything he was still doing for them.

 

The renegade looked around at all the unconscious kitsunes in the room, “how long are they going to be out?”

 

Taemin let out a small, wry chuckle as he shrugged slightly, “I don't know what came over me, I don't even know how I controlled all of them. I've never done anything like that before.”

 

Onew stared at the redhead in surprise for a few seconds, not quite believing his words.

 

“Then we need to do this fast,” Luna urged.

 

It had been several decades since she had passed the point where her shock over the extent of her son's powers still bemused her.

 

Onew forced himself to brush off his stupor as he nodded in agreement to the vixen's words.

 

“How are going to open the portal?” The redhead asked him, “I thought you needed lives.”

 

The renegade served him a closed-mouthed smile, “mine will suffice.”

 

Before mother and son could react, Onew cupped his hands at either side of the runes on his chest, eyes shifting to yellow as he breathed through his parted lips.

 

A few seconds passed before the runes glowed faintly. Suddenly, the air shifted and the pressure of the energy emerging from the portal that materialized in front of the renegade, rooted them to their spots.

 

“Go, I won't hold for long,” Onew said after a minute.

 

Taemin pressed his lips in a tight line, slowly pushing himself to his feet and carefully maneuvering Minho's body to lay over his shoulder. He looked at his mother then, not wanting to part with her again.

 

Luna smiled sadly at him and tiptoed to press a small kiss on his cheek, “I love you, baby.”

 

Taemin had to swallow back the lump in his throat, “I love you too.”

 

He then turned to the portal, staring at Onew through the transparent, wavering surface, “thank you Onew. Take care of her?”

 

The renegade smiled faintly, “always.”

 

Taemin nodded gratefully at him and took in a deep breath as he stepped towards the portal.

 

As soon as he crossed it, the portal disappeared and Onew collapsed to his knees, breathless. Luna was quick to catch him before he fell face first to the ground.

 

“Onew?” She called in fright.

 

“Just...” he swallowed. “Just give me a minute.”

 

The vixen pressed her lips in a tight line and gently helped the renegade into a sitting position on the ground. Several minutes passed before Onew's breathing went back to normal, but the exhaustion was clear on his features, his eyes were half-lidded, his skin having become an unhealthy shade of gray.

 

“Onew... what...” Luna was scared to voice her question. “What does using your own life to open these portals actually do to you?”

 

In response, the renegade simply shrugged as he slowly rose from his sitting position onto wobbly legs.

 

“I'm not sure,” was his reply as he looked around them to make sure the other kitsunes were still passed out.

 

“What do you mean you're not sure?” Luna was trying hard to keep the indignation off her tone.

 

In truth, regardless of how she felt about Onew, she was scared for him. Despite the resentment over his actions that she stubbornly held onto, she knew she could trust him. But she feared the consequences of that trust. There was that tiny spark in her that didn't want him risking his life any more than he already had for her and her son. Both because she was conscious it wasn't his place to do so and because she felt that, after all these years, she didn't deserve his help, much less his sacrifices.

 

“It doesn't matter now Luna,” Onew replied.

 

He wasn't even looking at her, instead his gaze was on the body of a guard near the table the Elders had been sitting at.

 

“We need to figure something out now,” he said next, running a hand over his chest, the rune he had craved on his torso becoming faint pink scars under his touch. “We can't just leave without the answers we need.”

 

“What do you propose?” Luna asked, fighting off the urge she felt to insist in the matter regarding the opening of portals.

 

Onew sighed and then shifted his gaze to her, “Heechul is the one who holds the prophecy, he's the one we need.”

  
  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
  


Once he emerged at the other side of the portal into the living-room of Onew's den, Taemin barely even had time to take in the surroundings when he felt the portal disappear.

 

He didn't give himself time to dwell on the matter as he used what he still had of Onew's memories to move around the den freely. He rushed to the staircase, stepping to the side of it and finding a door behind it that led to the basement without difficulty.

 

As he reached the bottom of the narrow stairs behind said door, he scanned his surroundings, blood pumping in his ears as he rushed inside the dark room and swept everything there was on the table in the middle with single movement of the arm, uncaring of what fell to the ground as he carefully laid Minho down on the wooden surface.

 

“Minho, can you hear me?” He asked, running his bloodied fingers through the elder's hair.

 

But the werewolf didn't even budge, his eyes having closed at some point after they crossed the portal.

 

The redhead took in a shuddering breath, looking around frantically. Onew had told him about a potion to counter the wolfsbane poisoning. However, he couldn't remember where the renegade said he'd find it. He couldn't even remember what the elder say it looked like.

 

As he moved his head to search for anything that could spark his memory, he grew progressively more aware of how his vision had darkened, his ability to see in the dark disappearing as an effect of the amount of energy he'd used to subdue the kitsunes.

 

He needed to act fast before he was unable to tend to Minho.

 

The thought only made him even more anxious and he had to lean against the side of the table, breathing in deeply to keep himself from panicking.

 

“Calm down,” he commanded himself, repeating the words a few more times, willing them to actually calm him down.

 

He'd faced so much worse through his life amongst the humans. He'd seen the horrors of war, been compelled to take part in these battles of greed, seen close friends being brutally murdered before his eyes and even killed for his own survival when he was cornered.

Through all of that, he'd always managed to keep a level head, to be logical about his actions. His mother's protection and their survival having always been his top priority. So why was that very situation making him so angsty? They were safe for now, there was nothing stopping him from saving his mate.

 

His mate.

 

Actually considering Minho as such was a new development he knew he didn't have time to dwell much on. But it didn't change how disturbingly easy it was for him to accept it in that situation. He was certain it had everything to do with the physically painful fear of the werewolf's death. And, although he wasn't sure how much of his acceptance of their mating in that situation, was due to his own feelings or the bond uniting them, there was that conviction deeply carved in his chest that he wouldn't live a day more if Minho didn't survive.

 

He clenched his jaw and looked around him, noting how dark everything was, his night vision having completely vanished now.

 

“Light,” he whispered, pushing back from the table and feeling around the room.

 

It took him several minutes before he was able to find a switch near the stairs. The light coming from the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling was dim and cast eerie shadows on the cement ground from the furniture in the room.

 

He looked around him, noting how the walls were lined with bookshelves and other shelves that contained a wide variety of flasks, all of which were full with liquids and other strange – and disturbing – contents. At the wall opposite to the stairs, there was a sink in between two shelves, empty bottles and other containers set at the sides of it, most likely put to dry after use.

 

But none of that helped him locate the potion Onew had talked about and by how faint he was feeling, he was growing even more certain that if he didn't act now and then sat down to rest, he would be collapsing soon.

 

“Come on!” He half-whispered, half-whined, willing his mind to push back the predominating fear to dig for Onew's instructions in his hazy memory.

 

He inspected the shelves of flasks, replaying in his mind the few instants that preceded his crossing of the portal. Onew's voice was distant in his head, the description of the one thing that could put Minho out of danger, meshed up with the tiny voice that kept begging for his mate not to die.

 

“– purple liquid...” Onew's words echoed faintly in his mind. “... a lotus flower at the bottom of the flask.”

 

“Lotus flower,” he mumbled, his heart leaping in his chest when he caught sight of a flask on the highest shelf, near the sink.

 

He didn't even pause for a second before grabbing the bottle and marching back to the table, his breathing hitched and his hands trembling slightly.

 

“Okay, what now?” He asked himself, digging his mind for more information.

 

“Light a fire in it,” Onew had said, “smear it on his body while it's still burning.”

 

It all felt like he was moving on automatic as he caught sight of a small wooden bowl on the floor, amidst the things he'd swept off the table. He picked it up and then poured the potion in it before going on the quest for a lighter, or anything that he could make fire with.

 

It wasn't long before he was carefully plunging a burning match in the potion. Instantly a blue flame surged on top of the liquid and the sweet scent of the lotus flower enveloped him.

 

With trembling fingers, he grabbed a cloth that he'd found on his quest for the match and dipped it into the burning potion, biting his bottom lip in pain when the fire singed his fingers.

 

He absently noted that the cloth wasn't being consumed by the flames and that soon enough, smoke was rising from his fingers, the pain gone and no injuries left behind.

 

“Whatever kind of wolfsbane is in his system, should evaporate instantly,” Onew's words came back to him and he understood.

 

His own hands had been full of the poison from where he'd been pressing on Minho's wounds. The fire had worked through it and rid him of the poison. That information convinced him enough of the potion's efficacy and he muttered an apology to Minho, knowing that smearing him with the burning liquid wouldn't exactly be a pleasing experience for the other.

 

It was a long process, to cover the werewolf's whole body in the burning potion. As soon as the cloth came in contact with his skin for the first time, Minho startled, body convulsing as he dragged out a loud, pained growl, eyes snapping open and sapphire irises shining as he stared at the ceiling.

 

Taemin had to stop on several occasions to force him to hold still, but with his own strength escaping him, doing so proved to be an arduous task.

 

Eventually, the light smoke that had started rising from the werewolf's body dissipated and Minho was once again unconscious. His skin was glistening and reddish, but the wounds on his arms and torso had already started healing, pink scars becoming paler and paler, until there was nothing but smooth skin.

 

All wounds healed, but the one left from the katana. It was still oozing blood and showed no sign of improvement.

 

Taemin let out a trembling breath, putting the bowl with the potion on the floor and inspecting the wound, feeling his stomach roll and a bile in his throat.

 

He clenched his teeth, berating himself for feeling sick at the sight. Blood had never bothered him. Hell, the sight of it actually pleased him on occasion. Hunting for food implied copious amounts of the scarlet substance to be drawn from his preys, livers were basically made of it and yet, Minho's blood made him feel fainter than ever. Repulsed him in ways he never thought possible.

 

Damn mating bond, he cursed in his mind, trying to breath through his mouth as not to smell any more of his mate's blood.

 

“Get a grip,” he grit out.

 

The flash of the memory, the sight of the katana bursting into Minho had him cursing again as he brought his hands up to feel around the wound, hoping with all his might that his hunch was wrong.

 

His heart skipped a bit when the tip of his index finger plunged in the opening and hit something hard. Another string of curses left his lips as he made fast work of taking hold of the thin hard metal and pulled it out of the werewolf, Minho grunting faintly in reaction.

 

Taemin dropped the piece of bloody silver on the table and stared at it in mild-horror, noting how small it actually was. Renewed fear crept up in him as he understood that the possibility that many other pieces of the blade could still be lodged in Minho.

 

Before he could even make up his mind about digging further into the elder for more pieces of the sword, he was running to the sink and throwing up whatever little content he had in his stomach.

  
  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
  


Luna watched with her lips drawn in a thin line as Onew knelt by Heechul's head. She didn't understand what he wanted to do but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like it one bit.

 

“Luna,” the renegade called as he drew blood from his left palm with a claw from his right hand. “can you gather all these kitsunes around me, please?”

 

“For what?”

 

“I'll buy us all some time.”

 

Luna wanted to ask more, she wanted to understand more. But the fact was, she knew she didn't have time for questions or doubting Onew. When she'd decided to stay behind, it had been with the sole purpose of doing what was necessary to protect her son and if following Onew's instructions, that served whatever intention he had, then she would.

 

“What are you going to do to Heechul?” She asked as she gathered two guards by their collars and pulled them towards the older male and dropped them both at his side.

 

“A mind-possession spell,” Onew answered, using the blood on his palm to draw intricate symbols on the Elder's forehead.

 

Luna halted in her steps, still holding two other guards by their legs, her eyes slightly widened, “isn't that what you did to my grandfather? You'll have to kill him after that, won't you?”

 

“This one's not as powerful. The price won't be so high,” Onew replied. “I'll just find their so-called prophecy and be done with him.”

 

“What about the others?” Luna asked, back on her task of gathering the kitsunes around the renegade.

 

“I'll be wiping all of their memories from the last few days,” the elder informed. “the effects aren't permanent, but the spell is powerful. It'll give us a few weeks, a month at most. We just have to hope it's enough time to figure out what to do about this situation.”

 

Luna didn't say anything in return, she merely went on with her task. She'd dropped her father's unconscious body near her mother's in front of Onew when another question came to her mind, “but they're not the only ones aware of–”

 

“Don't worry, after I'm done, no one in this city will remember anything regarding either of us for the next weeks.”

 

Luna swallowed, clenching her jaw in slight fright. The confidence with which Onew said that left no room for argument. She didn't need proof to know he could do it. Even then, she wondered how much it would take from him. If there was one thing she'd learned from Onew, was that whatever he did, always came with a price for him to pay.

 

She didn't want him to lose anything else. She didn't want to owe him even more.

 

Before she could find it in herself to protest to his words, Onew started chanting in a foreign language, his voice low as he held his hands above Heechul's forehead, fingers forming a triangle and his palms downwards. A few seconds passed before his eyes shone and then he stopped chanting.

 

Silence fell on the large room and Luna watched, holding her breath, waiting for something to happen.

 

It felt like an eternity before Onew was sucking in a deep breath and dropping his arms at either of his sides, eyes back to their natural brown color.

 

“So?” The vixen called.

 

“I have it,” was all Onew said.

 

He didn't look at her, merely looked around him to verify Luna's work. She'd placed every kitsune in the room, around him and Heechul.

 

The renegade's eyes stayed on a spot for a minute before he pushed himself to his feet and walked towards a guard, the one who'd taken the cuffs from Taemin earlier. He crouched near the kitsune and brought up a hand that he ran through the younger's hair.

 

Luna watched him in confusion, not sure what to make of the tenderness he was showing towards the guard.

 

Without a word, the older male reached for the brunette, gathered him in his arms and then took him to the center of the circle, “Luna, come here.”

 

“Why?” The woman questioned, confused as she did as she was told.

 

“You'll be safe from the spell inside the circle.”

 

“Why take that guard inside then?”

 

“I'll explain later,” the renegade said, entrusting the limp body of the younger kitsune to the vixen.

 

“Wait, Onew!” Luna called, carefully putting the guard's body on the ground as Onew turned away from her. “Let me do it.”

 

“Do what?” Onew asked as he dragged Heechul to lay on the spot the guard had occupied.

 

“The spell.”

 

“You don't do magic.”

 

“I've been meditating, harvesting natural energy like you taught me to. I've been doing so for years. If you walk me through the spell, I'm sure I can do it.”

 

“We don't have time,” Onew stated as walked back to the center and knelt on the floor.

 

“And you're not all powerful,” Luna argued back, looking down at him. “how much will this take from you, huh? You should see yourself right now, you look like you just crawled out of your grave.”

 

It wasn't so much of an overstatement. Onew's skin hadn't regained its healthy color since he'd opened the portal. Instead, after the spell he'd done on Heechul, the gray of his flesh seemed to have become darker. That was without Luna commenting on the palm of the renegade's hand where he'd drawn blood from. It wasn't healing.

 

“You still need to open a portal for us to leave, don't you?” She asked, although her tone showed she wasn't expecting an answer. “It's either you let me do that spell, or you use me for the portal.”

 

“No,” Onew's voice boomed in the room, a deep frown lodged in between his eyebrows. “I'm not using your life to open a damn portal.”

 

“Then teach me the spell.”

 

“Luna–”

 

“I stayed to help you,” she told him as she knelt in front of him, speaking with finality, “so let me.”

 

Onew glared at her for a few seconds and she held his gaze until she saw his jaw tense and his eyes avert to her hands that rested on her lap.

 

“Alright,” came his whispered reply.

 

Onew then started instructing her on what to do, reciting the spell in a slow pace for her to pick up on the words. It took a while for her to get them right. The slew of strange syllables forcing her to use her tongue and vocal cords in ways she never thought possible, but eventually, she got them right.

 

Unfortunately, it took them too long.

 

They heard loud and hurried steps echoing in the background until they stopped at the door to the left of the room.

 

Onew's expression darkened and he rose to his feet, “draw blood from you right palm and trace a circle on the floor around you. Extend your arms in front of you and try to focus your energy on your palms as you recite the spell.”

 

The door being pushed open made Luna startle. With a flicker of his wrist, Onew forced the door closed once again, trapping whoever had come outside.

 

“Now,” he half growled as he held a fist up, in the direction of the door.

 

Luna gulped and did as told. But no matter what she did, it seemed as though she couldn't do what Onew had instructed her.

 

Her head whipped up to the right, in the direction of the door through which the guards had brought Taemin and Minho into the room, as it was pushed open as well. Yet, the wooden surface was once again forced closed by an invisible force.

 

“I can't focus,” the vixen admitted.

 

Onew clenched his jaw, holding both his arms up, each in the direction of a set of doors.

 

“Don't worry about anything else,” he told her, “clear your head. Just think about the spell and what you want it to do.”

 

She tried again and failed, growing restless as she saw Onew struggling to keep the doors closed. There was noise all around them, kitsunes trying to find a way into the room.

 

Luna grit her teeth, willing herself to focus. She tried evening out her breathing and tried the spell again.

 

The sensation was almost indescribable. It was like electricity running through her veins, concentrating on her palms, in her eyes, as she recited the spell. Her lips and tongue were tingling, her head was full of nothing but the echo of her own voice chanting the strange words of the spell.

 

Suddenly, she felt like a wave of energy coursed through her body and released itself from the confines of her small frame and then, there was nothing.

 

The tingling stopped, the electricity disappeared.

 

But most of all, the noise from behind the doors had ceased.

 

She was slightly dizzy when it was done and she looked up at Onew who was staring at her. In his eyes, there was a glint of surprise and pride.

 

“Did it work?” Luna asked, voice barely audible.

 

She felt weak, drained of all of her strength.

 

“I think so,” was the renegade's reply.

 

He then let the claws of one of his hands grow and carved on his chest, the same symbol he had before he'd opened the portal for Taemin and Minho.

 

“How do we make sure?” Luna asked.

 

“We don't,” the elder told her. “Pick Kyungsoo up. As soon as I open the portal, I want you to cross it with him. I'll be right behind you.”

 

“But your strength–”

 

“I'll be fine. We'll worry about that when we're out of here,” he told her. “Now, take him.”

 

Luna still didn't understand why they were bringing the guard with them or even why Onew had been so adamant in protecting him from the spell. Yet, she figured that the elder had to have a purpose to it.

 

So she did as told and pulled the guard's body across her shoulders and then stood up.

 

Onew had already started the process of opening the portal and soon, the now familiar presence of the passage made itself known.

 

“Let's go,” the renegade said.

 

* * *

(1): The rune. The sharp edged R, rune means “travel, relocation, dance of life” and the reversed number three rune means “life force, health, victory, honor and success”. Basically, the two combined represent the “life-fed portal to elsewhere”. _(PS: I am not a specialist in runes and combining these two was just me appropriating and interpreting the runes meanings to fit the story, so please, forgive any inaccuracy if you happen to know about runes – or please tell me if there is anything more appropriate, I'd love to know)_.

A quick note on Lotus Flower: it means purity, self-regeneration, rebirth and enlightenment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Do tell me what you think in the comments, it's always highly appreciated <3


	18. What Feels Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m back! Hehe It took me a while, but exams are over and I’ve got a chapter as a commemoration gift! I’m glad to announce that we’ve officially started a new arc in the story, and I’m even itching to say that we’re half-way through, but as of today, I’m not even sure how much of that statement is true ^^”
> 
> A special thanks to [Shinenikki99](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1372703) for beta-reading even though you’re so busy as well, and for being such a ball of sunshine!

 

Jonghyun held on to the promise Kibum made him like his life depended on it. For the days that followed their rather rocky talk, he'd worked on finding a middle ground with the wolf. On making a compromise with the beast about letting him take care of approaching Kibum and convincing him of what they were.

 

They couldn't risk the younger closing in on himself more than he already had. They couldn't afford to push Kibum away instead of bringing him closer and the wolf acting out and pressuring the gumiho would have that exact effect.

 

Kibum had stayed away for these days, nowhere to be seen or showing any signs of meaning to. Yet, Jonghyun didn't let himself be deterred by that. Instead, he'd focused on picking himself up.

 

It had taken him almost a week before he'd felt like he wouldn't give in to the wolf at the slightest blow of wind. When he was finally sure of his hold over his own body, he'd gone to Nicole and asked her for a job.

 

He had a feeling that, whatever the outcome was for his conversation with Kibum, he wasn't leaving Unijoah for a while and so, figured that he needed to at least support himself. After all, he couldn't just keep on depending on the gumiho to pay for his stay at the inn and, without any ID on him, going to the bank to tap into his fortune was out of question.

 

He honestly didn't see himself making the three days trip back to the pack to take what was necessary for his stay at Unijoah, at least not anytime soon. Not when doing so meant leaving his mate behind, unprotected. Or, with the knowledge that by going back, he would most likely have to explain his whole journey to his fathers. Explain to them that he had not only lost track of his brother but also that he'd found his mate in Kibum, a gumiho. He really didn't see any of that going well.

 

So, with much insistence on his part, Nicole eventually gave in and hired him as an all-hands man to help around the inn. Jonghyun couldn't say the job was anything like he'd pictured, or done through his life, but it paid the rent for his room and a few changes of clothes, so he wasn't about to complain.

 

Through all of that, it was a question of patience.

 

How many times he had to stop himself from marching out of the inn to look for Kibum and demand they talked? He was ready to assure the younger he was doing better now, that he was more controlled and rational. He was ready to make the brunette understand that for his mate’s sake, he'd somehow managed to get the beast to back down.

 

Speaking of which, he'd learned the wolf wasn't one for patience and that had him growing even more restless as the days went by, with the beast pestering him about pursuing his mate.

 

_Claim him. Claim him_ , the beast's chanting grew louder in his mind with every passing day away from the gumiho.

 

Even still, with herculean efforts, he stopped every time he was on the brink of giving in to the wolf. Reasoning with the beast that he needed to give the younger space, go with his terms and maybe, just maybe, earn enough of Kibum's trust for it to play in his favor when the fated moment of their talk came.

 

But none of that worked.

 

Not having managed to get the beast to back down, not the efforts he'd put into picking himself up, or the patience he'd forced upon himself when all he wanted was to grab the gumiho and make him his. _Claim. Claim. Claim._

 

When Kibum finally dared show his face for them to talk over two weeks later, Jonghyun understood that, in the end, nothing was enough to tear down the younger male's rejection of him. His vehement refusal to accept that they were mates.

 

“You're insane, Jonghyun,” Kibum said as they sat at an isolated the table on the terrace at the back of the inn.

 

Despite the late hour, the sun was still shining high in the sky and the clients of the inn were still filling in the seats around the backyard, enjoying the warmer, late afternoons of spring.

 

“Can you even hear yourself?” Kibum went on, disbelief in his voice. “You're implying that, for some twisted reason, fate would have made us mates. You, a werewolf and me, a gumiho. Our species loathe each other.”

 

“I don't loathe you,” was Jonghyun's vain attempt at making the other see his side of the story.

 

He'd personally never adhered to the inherent hatred between their kinds. Sure, there was this deep instinct within him that pushed him to be wary of foxes in general.

While he'd never hidden his disapproval for the centuries-old feud between wolves and foxes, he had to admit he'd never done anything to prevent confrontation when it happened. Even so, he'd also never been one to jump into these confrontations or assume the worst just because the one facing him was a fox.

 

While the fact Kibum was a gumiho had disturbed him at first, there was no denying the only reason he'd felt reticent about it in the beginning, was because of how his family would view it. Not because it actually bothered him.

 

However, it seemed as though Kibum didn't share his view of the matter. The younger seemed to completely adhere to the feud between their species. Jonghyun was starting to think that was the biggest obstacle he had to face in order to get the brunette to even start considering accepting what they were to each other.

 

“You know,” Kibum went on, ignoring his words as he looked down and fiddled with the cup of cool tea in front of him. It was evident he was looking for his words, “when I suggested you take a moment for yourself, I was hoping this would go differently. That you'd have enough conscience to gather your things and leave, saying that you got it all wrong. Instead, you're still here, repeating the same thing, like nothing changed–”

 

“Nothing changed,” Jonghyun stated with a frown, fists clenched on his lap, claws digging into his palms as he fought the beast off. “Nothing will ever change.”

 

“Too bad for you then,” Kibum sighed as he stood from his chair, “because my stand on this matter won't either.”

 

Jonghyun watched, rooted to his spot as the younger male turned around and walked to the door of the inn.

 

However, before Kibum could pass the threshold, the werewolf stood from his seat and called out to him. In his words, a promise he was very intent on keeping and he didn't care who heard him.

 

“I'm not giving up on you,” he growled. “I'll make you mine, even if it takes me seven hundred years more.”

 

Kibum's jaw tensed slightly but other than that, he didn't react. He stepped inside the inn and let the door slide closed behind him.

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

Taemin groaned, rolling to the side as he slowly regained consciousness. Another soft groan left him as he pulled the covers higher over him, trying to go back to sleep. Instead, he was startled from his half-slumber by the thud of something falling and swearing in the background.

 

His eyes snapped open instantly. He threw the covers off his body and rose from the bed, crossing the short distance to the door in a few steps. He pulled it open with hasty movements and stepped into the corridor, looking at the door of the room right across from the one he'd been sleeping in for the past week.

 

Again, in a few steps, he crossed the hallway and swung the door of the bedroom open to see Minho kneeling on the floor, hands on the bed as he tried pulling himself to his feet.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Taemin inquired in urgency, walking to the elder and helping him back on the bed.

 

“Leave me alone, I'm not a child,” Minho growled at him, batting his hands away.

 

“No, you're a freaking moron,” Taemin retorted, manhandling the other into laying back down. “Don't move! Do you want your wounds to open again?”

 

Minho glared at him in response, plopping back down and heaving a strained sigh.

 

“I'm fine,” he grumbled, grabbing the younger's hand to stop it when Taemin reached for the bandage on his stomach.

 

They both knew that was a lie.

 

Minho was conscious Taemin had done his best to heal him when they'd escaped the kitsunes, but for some reason, he wasn't healing like he was supposed to. The first few days since they'd been back to Onew's den, Minho had been subject to fevers so high, he'd been delirious. Said fevers had only gone down a couple of days ago, after Taemin had concocted a miraculous potion for which he'd found the recipe in Onew's notebooks.

 

That didn't mean the werewolf was in any shape to be on his feet or to do anything strenuous. He'd learned that the hard way the day before, when he'd woken up in the middle of the afternoon and decided he was sick of being confined to that room and gotten up to go downstairs.

The walk to the stairs hadn't been too hard, but the descent had proved a task too heavy for him – literally, his body felt like it weighed a ton – and he'd ended up rolling his way down the flight of stairs. The fall had his wound opening up again, at both his back and front.

The pain had been so intense, Minho had been left dazed and almost limp as Taemin scolded him and carried him back upstairs and onto the bed. The redhead had only stopped his scolding to go fetch the first-aid kit and then had silently started cleaning the elder's bleeding middle and bandaging him once more.

 

When the pain had dulled, even if just slightly, Minho at least had the decency to feel guilty about the heart-wrenching worry he could feel coming from Taemin.

 

“Your bandage is all wet,” the redhead commented with a frown, staring the elder's middle, where a blood stain was slowly spreading on the white dressing. “I'm going to change it.”

 

Minho was about to protest but the younger had already turned to the bedside table where he was keeping the first-aid kit. The werewolf sighed and resigned himself instead just to let the redhead have his way.

 

He couldn't help but notice the exhaustion on the younger's features as Taemin turned back around to start working on his bandage. There were small dark bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. Even his lips, usually luscious and rosy were discolored and slightly chapped.

 

The werewolf felt his heart clench in his chest, knowing he was the cause of the half-breed's fatigue. He knew he wasn't exactly a complacent patient, with his constant complaining and going against Taemin's word. But he couldn't help himself, not when his pride couldn't accept he was so weak, he needed someone taking care of him.

 

“What were you doing up anyway?” Taemin asked as he cleaned the slightly bleeding wound on the elder's stomach.

 

“I was in the shower,” Minho informed tiredly.

 

He’d barely been able to sleep the previous night as he'd been feeling sticky and dirty. While Taemin had been cleaning him up with a wet cloth for the past few days, a shower was what he actually needed. The problem was that he both lacked the strength to do it on his own and was too prideful to ask the redhead for help.

When he'd finally had enough of feeling irked by his own body, he'd decided a shower was in order. As he'd predicted, even that had become an arduous task for his weakened body and he could only be glad he'd only collapsed once he was walking back to the bed.

 

“Why didn't you ask for help?” Taemin inquired, a small frown on his features. “You could've gotten hurt,” he said that as he gazed over the elder's body, checking for any more injuries.

 

“As I said, I'm not a child. I'm perfectly able of showering by myself,” Minho retorted, trying not to sound as petulant as the statement made him feel.

 

“Right,” the redhead said flatly, sarcasm dripping from the single word as he patted Minho's hip to signal him to move to lay on his side so he could clean the wound on his back.

 

Minho glared at him and Taemin just stared back with an impassive gaze but didn't say anything until the elder finally complied. The werewolf heard him sighing lightly then, and couldn’t help but frown at the great discomfort he could feel in the younger.

 

“You're not going to be sick on me, are you?” He asked.

 

Such thing wouldn’t have been so improbable, given Minho had heard the younger throwing up several times in the past few days. Even so, every time he inquired about it, Taemin would dismiss him with a “my immune system isn’t high performing like yours. I must have weakened mine by over-using my abilities. It’s happened before.”

While what the younger was saying was not entirely improbably, given the redhead was half-human, Minho wasn’t convinced by the excuse. Not when he could tell Taemin grew nervous every time he inquired about the matter.

 

The werewolf only ended up adding that fact to his ever-growing list of odd behaviors from Taemin that he’d observed for the past week.

 

In response to his question, the half-breed pressed a little too hard on his wound as a response, making the elder wince and curse under his breath.

 

“You could have just said no,” Minho grunted slightly.

 

Again, Taemin didn't say anything, instead he focused on finishing his work. When he was done wrapping the elder in dry and clean bandages, he helped the werewolf lay more comfortably on the bed.

 

When the redhead straightened back up, looking the elder over for more injuries once again, the werewolf's gaze softened, once more reminded of how tired the other was as he stared at his features.

 

“It's still early, you should go back to bed,” he found himself saying, unable to help the guilt in his chest.

 

Taemin snorted softly, “yeah right, so you can go and do something stupid again.”

 

“Don't be so dramatic,” Minho said, a faint smirk on the left corner of his lips, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Yet, Taemin didn't react to his words, instead he put away the first-aid kit and soiled bandages, and then walked to the window to the right of the bed and pulled open the heavy, dark brown curtains. Instantly, the soft rays of the early morning sun seeped into the room and the redhead pursed his lips at the sight.

 

“I'm going to make breakfast,” he informed, turning from the window and going back to the door. “Do you want anything before I go?”

 

“As a matter of fact,” the werewolf replied.

 

Taemin turned around to look at him expectantly.

 

Minho set his jaw, swallowing his pride before speaking, “he– help me downstairs?”

 

Taemin looked at him for a moment before letting out a small sigh and nodding.

 

A good twenty minutes later, Minho was laying on the couch in the living-room, head dangling over the armrest, bored out of his mind while he watched Taemin moving around the kitchen.

 

“Is it true that humans have carriages that move on their own?”

 

To remedy his boredom, he'd been asking Taemin the most random questions that came to his mind. So far, he'd learned the younger had a sweet-tooth and that he was really craving candy – that last bit was based on the deep longing he'd felt from the younger as he answered his question about favorite foods.

He'd learned the redhead took pride in his red hair, because it reminded him of his father and that no, he didn't plan on cutting it and “why are you even curious about that?”. Minho had cleared his throat then, unable to conjure a real justification for his random curiosity.

 

He'd also found out that through the years, Taemin had lost contact with most of his human relatives because his family had slowly dispersed after his grandmother had passed away. Minho felt bad for having asked as he'd ignited a pain in the younger he had no idea existed.

He could only imagine how hard it was for the younger to see his family leave or die from old age as he and his mother stayed young and immortal.

 

To avoid making the younger more upset over such matters, he'd diverted his questions to lighter things and trivia he really thought he shouldn't be so interested in.

 

The best part of it all was that he could feel the redhead's growing annoyance with him for his senseless questions and he couldn't help but be amused by the fact Taemin hadn't snapped at him yet. He didn't know what it was about the redhead getting angry at him that he found so entertaining.

 

“They're called cars, are moved by motors instead of other poor creatures, but still need someone to drive them,” the half-breed answered flatly.

 

Minho grinned, “do you have one?”

 

“I do,” there was a pause before he spoke again. “You know, I'm surprised you don't have any here. I mean, there's electricity and running water, and from what I've heard and seen, there are many things that humans have created that you guys use in the Otherworld. Why not cars?”

 

Minho raised an eyebrow at the question. Apart from the fact it was the first the younger asked him in return, he didn't understand why it had to be about something like that. He felt almost disappointed the question wasn't more personal.

 

“We don't exactly need cars. If you haven't noticed, we are all pretty fast on our own,” he said, feeling silly to be talking about such a thing. “Carriages are only used on special occasions and by the lazy.”

 

Taemin didn't say anything in return, Minho feeling the younger's own slight confusion and embarrassment over his question. It made the werewolf smile despite himself, a part of him happy about the lightness of it all. For that moment only, he admitted to himself he didn't want this to end. He didn't want to be thrust back into the reality awaiting outside the walls of Onew's den. He wanted to stay there, with the younger, sharing light-hearted, meaningless stories and facts about themselves and forget about everything else.

 

“I heard humans–”

 

“You know, I liked you better when you were delirious,” Taemin interrupted him, tone mocking as he walked towards him with a tray containing a bowl, a spoon and a cup of tea. “The sound of your voice wasn't so annoying then.”

 

Minho followed him with his gaze and watched the redhead set the tray on the coffee table and turn to look at him, expression impassive, but a glint of slight exasperation in his eyes.

 

“Don't look at me like that,” Minho demanded, fighting to keep the smirk off his lips.

 

He had no idea why that situation made him feel so light. In all honesty, he didn't want to know.

 

“Like what?” The half-breed asked, reaching over to help the elder sit straight, “like you seriously need to shut up before I hit you?”

 

“You would hit someone who's bedridden?” Minho grunted as he sagged against the back of the couch. Even then, he was looking up at Taemin with a raised eyebrow and a slight, amused upturn to the corners of his lips.

 

“For someone's who's bedridden, you sure seem lively,” as he said that, the redhead put the tray on the werewolf's lap.

 

Minho didn't answer in favor of looking at the contents of the tray. The porridge in the bowl was topped with blueberries and chopped bananas, and he scrunched up his nose in distaste. He was seriously growing tired of eating porridge and soup.

 

“Don't you have anything more consistent for me? Meat for example?” He questioned indignantly. “I'm a werewolf, you know...”

 

“Sure, if you're certain your pierced stomach can handle anything solid.”

 

Minho leered halfheartedly at the younger and Taemin rolled his eyes in response, “eat before it gets cold.” He then turned to walk away, “I'm going to take a shower, don't do anything stupid.”

 

Minho stared at his back, “aren't you going to eat?”

 

Taemin didn't even look at him as he ascended the stairs, “I'm not hungry.”

 

Minho watched him go, staring at the hallway on the second floor long after the redhead had disappeared from it.

 

As much as he'd enjoyed messing with the younger to quench his boredom – and let's face it, his curiosity –, the fact was that the amusement he felt wasn't deep enough to last in the younger's absence.

He set his jaw, looking back at the porridge on his lap. A tiny, reticent smile tugged at his lips and he picked up the spoon to start eating. The wolf was way too pleased to have the younger taking care of him and, while Minho was slightly bummed by the fact he needed care at all, there was no denying the warmness in his chest when he stopped to think about it.

 

However, as he started eating, he couldn't help but think about the redhead and how things between them seemed to have changed the past few days. In fact, it wasn't so much as a change in their relationship, as it was something with Taemin. There was this impression that had been bugging him ever since he'd regained consciousness two days ago. The impression that something was different in the younger.

He couldn't quite tell what, because Taemin's attitude towards him was still the same overall – if he didn't count the constant catering, worried glances and confusing guilt the younger showed –, but he was certain there was something different.

 

As much as he wanted to deny it, he had a feeling it had something to do with what had happened to them at the Community.

 

Yet, all he had to go on with were assumptions, since Taemin hadn't told him much of what had happened after he was stabbed. The redhead had been vague when recounting how they'd escaped the kitsunes. All Minho knew for sure, was that Onew had been the one to send them there and that the younger's mother had stayed behind with the renegade.

The question that still lingered heavily in the air, was what had happened before Onew opened the portal. That was where Taemin was evasive and Minho hadn't needed much to understand the younger wasn't going to tell him what had happened exactly. Why, was a question that had been bugging him, but even then he decided to keep quiet about it.

He could feel the discomfort in the redhead whenever he asked, this sense of fear and regret that made the wolf restless and deterred him from pursuing the subject as not to prolong the younger's uneasiness.

 

“–ho? Are you alright?”

 

The werewolf blinked, leaving his contemplation as he looked up at Taemin's worried gaze. The redhead was wearing one of Onew's shirts and a pair of sweatpants that were obviously too large for him, he was barefoot and his slightly damp red hair was gathered over his left shoulder.

 

Minho ignored the way his heart fluttered at the sight or how he instinctively agreed with the wolf on how beautiful the redhead looked.

 

“Are you feeling unwell?” Taemin inquired at the werewolf's silence, setting a cool hand on the elder's forehead to feel his temperature.

 

Minho shook his head, resisting the urge to lean into the younger's touch.

 

“I'm fine, just got lost in my thoughts.”

 

Taemin let out a small “oh”, retrieving his hand, clearly embarrassed by the worry he'd displayed. He averted his gaze to the tray on the werewolf's lap, “are you done?”

 

Minho looked down at the empty bowl and nodded, watching passively as Taemin gathered the tray and walked to the kitchen. The noise of running water from the tap on the sink quickly filled the air as Taemin washed the dishes.

 

Minho didn't find it in himself to start another round of trivial questions, choosing instead to enjoy the calm, leaning his head on top of the backrest of the couch and closing his eyes. He did his best to ignore how the redhead's image was imprinted in his mind's eye, the wolf too pleased by it for his comfort.

 

He needed that to stop.

 

Taemin was way too present in his mind the last few days – even before that, but he wasn't about to admit to it. He couldn't afford to let himself get used to the idea that the younger was his mate. As much as it was tempting to believe in that, he knew it wasn't true. He knew it wasn't _right_ and he needed it to stop.

 

He only opened his eyes again several minutes later when he felt the couch dip at his side and looked over to see Taemin had sat at his right.

 

The redhead brought his legs up and set his feet on the edge of the couch. He then rested a thick book on his tights and opened it at a bookmarked page, his attention being quickly drawn to the words on it.

 

Minho watched him for a moment, “what are you reading?”

 

Taemin's eyes never left the book as he answered, “the origins of magic.”

 

Minho didn't comment on the fact he never thought the younger to be interested in magic. As much as it surprised him, he also knew that there were many things about the redhead he had yet to know. A few weeks in each other's company wasn't near enough for either of them to learn about several centuries of experiences and likes.

He found himself thinking that it was probably what had pushed him to play twenty questions with the younger, what motivated him to look for more about the half-breed.

He also knew that that desire to discover more about the redhead was most likely due to the bond they now shared. With mixed feelings on that thought, he regained his previous position on the couch and took in a deep breath. Taemin's scent wafted around him, wrapping him in sense of blissfulness he loathed and adored at once.

 

Another thing that had been bugging him: the half-breed's scent. There was something different about it. It wasn't the first time he'd taken notice of the change. At first, he'd thought that his ill condition had been at the source of his different sense of smell. He'd expected it to go back to normal eventually, but now that he was actually paying attention to it, able to fully breathe in the younger, he was certain it wasn't his nose playing tricks on him.

 

His hand moved by itself as it swept away the strands of hair covering Taemin's neck, right where his mating mark was. The werewolf leaned closer, taking in a deep breath of the younger's skin.

 

Taemin frowned slightly, lips jutting out in a confused pout as he recoiled to the right, away from Minho's face, “what the–”

 

“Your scent is different,” the werewolf said.

 

Taemin visibly gulped and Minho had to hold himself from smirking at the gesture, instead he grimaced in displeasure when the redhead set a hand on his face and pushed him away.

 

“Don't you know what 'personal space' means?” The half-breed asked, his words lacking the heat he meant them to have.

 

Minho snorted and then grimaced when the wound on his stomach protested painfully at the light tensing of his stomach.

 

Taemin ignored him in favor of averting his attention back to his book.

 

“What did you do?” Minho inquired, sagging against the back of the couch once more.

 

“To what?” Taemin asked back, his eyes never leaving the pages of the book.

 

“To your scent.”

 

Taemin shrugged, “I don't have the citrine anymore. That's my real scent, you're just not used to it.”

 

That wasn't it. Minho had smelled Taemin's real scent before and even if it had been for only a few seconds the first time and he'd been preoccupied with all the kitsunes surrounding them the second time, the younger's smell was imprinted in his memory.

 

Now, it was different in a way that was vaguely familiar to him, even if he couldn't quite tell what it was.

 

“That's not it,” he said and the younger sighed.

 

He didn't say anything however and Minho stared at him for a few more seconds before averting his gaze to the fireplace.

 

“I've been thinking,” he said and Taemin groaned.

 

“You're so annoying, you know that?” The redhead asked, fingers tapping impatiently on the cover of the book he was trying to read.

 

Minho cracked a smile, “thanks.” He then regained his composure, “anyway, I've been thinking...” he didn't let himself be deterred by the way Taemin sighed loudly at his words, “we could go to my pack. The trip there is only a day long and there I can go to the healer, so he can do something about my wounds.”

 

He tried his best to ignore the way Taemin tensed at his side.

 

“We can't,” the redhead said, voice tight, “you're in no condition for that kind of trip and besides... Onew told us to stay here. You're going to heal, I just gotta find something in his notes that can help with that.”

 

Minho huffed slightly, “I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but you're not a healer Taemin. You've done your best, but as much as it hurts my pride to say it, I need help from someone who actually knows what they're doing.”

 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the wolf whined in the back of his mind at the pang of pain he felt coming from the redhead. He grimaced, cursing his poor choice of words.

 

“That's not what I mea–”

 

“I get it, don't worry,” the younger cut in, voice slightly hoarse, closing his book, staring at the leather cover of it. “Let's just... just wait a couple more days, at least until you can stand on your own.”

 

“I can stand on my own.”

 

“You can barely make the trip from the bathroom to your bed.”

 

Minho set his jaw, wanting to argue but knowing the facts were against him. Eventually, he let out a sigh, “fine.”

 

Another kind of silence fell over them then, one that was heavy with tension and unsaid things. One that made Minho feel guilty for the ulterior motive of his suggestion. He knew Taemin was aware of it and, as much as he wanted to ignore it, he also regretted having caused the pain that came with the knowledge, that the younger was trying his best to hide.

 

Even still, there was also that part of him that found that pain and guilt to be misplaced. That part of him that was so convinced all of what had happened between them since the Crimson Moon was wrong in every way. It was that part of him that he chose to follow despite the protests of his treacherous heart. Because, no matter how he looked at it, that was the only reasonable part of him that was left after he mated with Taemin.

 

Yun didn't deserve such a betrayal and, as much as Minho found it pleasing to be in Taemin's company, he was also conscious that their small piece of heaven could never last for long. If it was bound to end, Minho wanted it to be soon, before either of them became too attached to the delusional beliefs their bond forced upon them.

 

It would spare them both unnecessary pain and Minho was sure, it would be better for Taemin that way.

 

He's right, the beast suddenly spoke as Minho convinced himself of his idea, you're a fucking moron, and I'll be damned before I let you destroy what we have with him.

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

Pain. Everywhere.

 

That was all Kyungsoo could process. It was like he'd been in a battlefield and had his ass kicked. To add to it all, there was this tightening of his heart, like there was some kind of angst he couldn't quite pinpoint the source of.

He had the vague impression he'd been immersed in terror, like he'd been having a nightmare. Yet, he couldn't remember anything but the fear and the pain he experienced.

He grunted softly, eyes fluttering open to be met with sheer darkness. Everything was so dark, his night vision couldn’t define the contour of whatever was surrounding him. He was laying on something hard and cold and the place smelled like it hadn't been exposed to fresh air in centuries, the amount of dust in the air making his nose itch uncomfortably.

 

He sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair and looking around him, although he couldn't see an inch in front of him.

 

“Shit,” he swore under his breath, trying to remember what exactly had happened and how he had gotten there in the first place.

 

“You're awake,” a woman's voice said and he jolted slightly, turning his head in its direction, squinting in another vain attempt at seeing through the darkness.

 

“Who are you?” He asked, unable to hide the small surge of fear that made his heart skip a beat.

 

There was the sound of a gush of air and suddenly a flame appeared out of thin air in the middle of the room, illuminating their surroundings.

 

He looked around, stone walls surrounded them and the ceiling was suffocatingly low. The place was void of any furniture, except for several carton boxes scattered here and there, thick layers of dust over them. At the wall several steps in front of him, there was a small ladder leading to a metal hatch.

 

It looked like they were in a basement.

 

Kyungsoo set his gaze on the woman, who held a palm up towards the flame. She had long black hair, pale skin, deep brown eyes, a straight nose and generous lips. She reminded him of his mother, although she was strikingly fairer and frailer-looking. It took him a good minute before he recognized her and when he did, he set his jaw, but before he could say anything, his eyes caught sight of the unconscious man lying with his head on her lap.

 

As he recognized the latter and realization dawned on him, he almost felt like laughing at his predicament. He was locked in a basement, who-knows-where, with the two most wanted criminals of his kind. That was just his luck.

 

His memories came crashing down on him then. His father ordering him to overlook the transfer of the prisoners to the Elders' Hall, his grandfather revealing the half-breed's identity and what was planned for him, Onew talking to him through telepathy, telling him to bend the rules. Promising him the truth if he freed Taemin.

 

He couldn't remember anything else after half-breed had subdued the kitsunes. In fact, he was pretty certain he had fallen victim to the redhead, just like his peers had. That was the only logical explanation his brain could conjure about why he couldn't remember anything after he'd seen his grandmother collapse under Taemin's influence.

 

“How did we get here?” He asked, watching Luna with suspicion in his gaze. “Where is this place anyway?”

 

Luna lowered her hand and let it rest on the renegade's bare chest.

 

“Onew brought us here and I don't know where this is.”

 

“Why did you take me with you?” Kyungsoo asked with a frown. “If you think you can use me as leverage, then you'll be sorely disappointed.”

 

Luna sighed, leaning her head back against the wall behind her, “I don't know why Onew insisted on bringing you along. That's something you'll have to ask him.”

 

As she said, Kyungsoo took another good look at the renegade, staring at his unconscious form for a few seconds. He could barely hear his heart beating and the elder’s breathing was too light and slow to be normal. The renegade seemed to be in a worse shape than Luna seemed willing to admit and Kyungsoo wasn’t about to wait for the older male to wake up to have his answers. Not like it seemed as though Onew would, in fact, wake up at some point.

 

While a part of him wanted to know what had happened to the man, his mind kept yelling at him to find a way out of that place and to go back home and that was exactly what he was going to do. Without a word to Luna, he stood up and walked towards the ladder.

 

“You won't be able to open the hatch,” Luna told him, voice monotone. “Believe me, I tried.”

 

Kyungsoo wasn't going to take her word for it. He had no reason to trust her.

 

Yet, just as the vixen had predicted, once he got to the top of the ladder and tried pushing and then pulling the hatch open, it didn't budge an inch. It didn't even make a sound to signal the force he was exerting on it had any effect at all.

 

“Sit down, you're just going to tire yourself out,” Luna told him as he tried opening the hatch again.

 

Kyungsoo ignored her. Instead, he jumped down from the top of the ladder, landing softly on the cement ground, like he weighed nothing. He listened intently as the noise echoed faintly, almost inaudible even to his trained ears. A frown broke onto his features then, as he was unable to pinpoint how deep into the ground they were buried, unable for once, to understand what the earth was telling him.

 

“What was the plan for bringing us here?” He asked Luna as he stepped to the side of the ladder and set a palm on the wall. “I'm not an expert in escape plans, but I'm sure staying locked away in some basement in the middle of nowhere is pretty much the same as being locked in a cell in prison.”

 

“I'm sure Onew had his reasons to bringing us here,” Luna told him, her tone still as weary as before.

 

Even then, Kyungsoo could hear some kind of edge to it, like she was trying hard to keep her composure. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with finding an escape route from that place, he would've taken his time to try and decipher where that edge to her tone came from.

 

As it was though, he had other things to worry about.

 

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on the faint vibration of the wall under his palm, he let the power course through his veins, gather in the middle of his palm, warm and ticklish. In a few seconds, his hand sank into the stone and soon, a crack appeared on top of the hand-shaped hole he'd made. He snapped his eyes open, surprise and frustration on his features as he stared at his work. He'd intended for a passage to form, not a meager crack.

 

“What do you think you're doing?!” Luna exclaimed, eyes wide as she stared at the cracks forming on the wall and advancing dangerously fast toward the ceiling.

 

Before Kyungsoo could say anything, water started to slowly seep through the cracks, which were widening more and more as the seconds passed, the flow of the freezing liquid becoming stronger as it did.

 

The brunette sputtered, confused by the happenings.

 

“Close it!” Luna ordered him, carefully moving Onew's head from her lap and onto the ground so she could stand.

 

As Kyungsoo didn't react, she cursed under her breath and rose her hand towards the cracked wall and closed her first, as if she was grasping the air. Suddenly the water stopped flowing. It was as if, although still liquid, it had frozen mid-air.

 

“We're already buried deep underground, you want us to drown too?” She asked the guard with a frown on her features.

 

Kyungsoo stared at her with wide eyes, not sure he believed what he was seeing. She was wielding water. A few minutes before, he could have sworn she was a fire kitsune, if the flame burning in the middle of the room was any indication.

 

“Close the crack,” Luna told him, voice firm and glare unwavering.

 

Kyungsoo gulped and approached the wall again, setting his hand by the hole he'd made. In a few seconds, the cracks started to close and so did the hand-shaped hole, until finally, all that was left was the wet stone wall.

 

“If you'd paid attention long enough you would've known we're surrounded by water,” Luna said, expression still creased into a frown as she walked back toward Onew and regained her previous position near the wall with the renegade's head on her lap. “Don't act on impulse, you'll only end up making things worse.”

 

She said those words with a softer tone and somewhat of a weariness back in her voice. As if she was tired of repeating these same words over and over again. Kyungsoo could only stare at her, unable to decide how to react to or process any of the happenings that resulted in that very instant.

 

He let out a small breath, leaning back against the wall, uncaring of how the water soaked the back of his uniform.

 

As the seconds ticked by, he felt himself tensing more and more, the urgency he'd felt to escape that place slowly turning into hopelessness and anxiety, his chest constricting and his palms getting clammy. He wiped them on the front of his pants, heaving out a breath in vain hopes of letting out some of the pressure in his torso.

As he reflected on his situation, he couldn't help but wonder what had been the point of his attempt at escaping. Going back home? Not only he didn't know where he was, but home was far from an attractive place to be at the moment. Not when he'd so blatantly betrayed his people by freeing the half-breed and when he knew what kind of punishment was waiting for him as soon as he set foot in the Community again.

 

He would be locked away, judged and either sentenced to life in prison or exiled.

 

There was no middle ground for the kitsunes. One was either with them or against them. One of the most important principles they taught their young was that crime, in whatever form or gravity was never condoned or showed mercy.

 

He knew that regardless of his status among his people or however minor his offense had been, he wouldn't be forgiven.

 

So much for his search of the truth regarding his mysterious connection to Onew.

 

Sure, the things the renegade had told him about the curse had been hard for him to swallow, both because of how improbable it all sounded and because he couldn't help but feel something about Onew's statements was amiss. So, when the renegade had contacted him through telepathy during the audience, promising to reveal to him the truth about their bond if only he let the half-breed go, there had been no amount of hesitation that had been able to drown his desire to know what lay behind his link to Onew.

 

He'd regretted his decision as soon as things spiraled out of control, but by then it had been too late to go back on his decision.

 

Suddenly, he felt slight pain emanate from his thumb and hissed slightly, pulling his hands apart, only then noticing he'd been picking at the nail of his right thumb, a nervous habit of his he'd been unsuccessfully trying to get rid of.

 

He shook his injured hand and stared with a frown at it as his thumb healed from the small wound.

 

Embarrassed, he looked over at Luna to make sure she hadn't noticed his small slip up and noted she was still sitting on the ground, her head leaned against the wall, one of her hands resting o Onew's chest.

 

His eyes then drifted to the flame still burning mid-air in the middle of the room as he was suddenly very aware of the wetness at the back of his shirt.

 

“The stories they tell about you are true,” he said after a while of contemplating whether he should actually talk. “You can really bend more than one element.”

 

Luna didn't move an inch, neither did she make a noise to acknowledge him. Kyungsoo was almost sure she would ignore him altogether when she finally let out another sigh.

 

“I didn't think they would even tell stories about me,” she said.

 

Kyungsoo pressed his lips into a tight line, pushing away from the wall and slowly walking to the spot he'd woken up on before sitting on the ground, across from the vixen.

 

Just like for Onew, the stories about Luna were numerous, but they never portrayed her in a bad light. From what he'd heard through the years, before her betrayal of their people, she had been loved by their peers and had always been kind and caring towards those in need. There were stories accounting for the unusual abilities she had, among them, the fact she was one of the two only kitsunes ever reported to be able to bend more than one element. The only other like her had been Chaerin, who had later become the first Gumiho.

 

His mother liked to say, on the rare occasions she spoke of her sister, that that ability of Luna's only attested to how twisted she actually was. She said it was the only explanation as to why the younger vixen shared that trait with the biggest sinner of their kind. Because they were one and the same.

 

Yuri's version of the stories about his aunt disturbed him greatly. Like for Onew, the stories his mother recounted him about her sister, were the complete opposite to what was commonly shared by their people.

 

For his mother, Luna was a cunning, manipulative kitsune who used her innocent appearance as a mean to get what she wanted from others.

 

It hadn't taken much for him to figure out Yuri hated her younger sister with everything she had. He never figured out why and honestly, never had the guts to ask his mother. She was always so upset every time Luna came up in conversations that he'd figured it was best to leave the subject untouched.

 

“They say a lot about the two of you,” he informed, bending his legs in front of him and resting his forearms on his knees, intertwining his fingers in front of him. “Many still wonder why you two ended up betraying our kind.”

 

Luna let out a small huff at his words, yet she didn't say anything in return to his words.

 

“Can I ask you something?” He inquired hesitantly.

 

The vixen didn't move an inch as she replied.

 

“Go ahead,” she said, sounding like she could care less about anything at that point.

 

Kyungsoo didn't know whether that was a good thing. Was he risking Luna understanding the implications behind the questions he was about to ask? Would she care enough to answer him truthfully or would she simply sprout a meaningless answer to shut him up?

He'd risked his freedom in the hopes of learning more about the mysterious connection between him and Onew. Now that he'd basically thrown his life away in hopes of having answers, he felt like there was little anymore that could deter him. He'd known better than to do as the renegade had told him, of course he had. But growing up, his lack of a bond with Donghae had always haunted him. To find out he didn't share such trait with his father but with a criminal, had messed up with his better judgment.

 

“Is it true that... that Onew and my mother were close when they were young?”

 

It was a bet wasn't sure to win, but honestly what else did he have to lose anymore? He had theories he was scared to even acknowledge, but in the end, he would never be able to rest in peace if he never explored them.

 

Luna opened her eyes and straightened her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow, “your mother?”

 

Kyungsoo frowned slightly as he answered, “yes, your sister... Yuri.”

 

Luna's expression showed surprise and then she gasped slightly before blinking rapidly and looking down at Onew, as if looking for answers from the unconscious man. Eventually, she regained her composure and looked at Kyungsoo with a renewed interest.

 

“We met before, didn't we?” She inquired. “When you were going after Onew... that's why you looked so familiar...”

 

Kyungsoo nodded once, only now realizing she hadn't recognized him before. He couldn't have expected more anyway, not when their first meeting had been so fleeting.

 

Luna smiled faintly at him, “I'm sure your mother had many things to say about me.”

 

“Nothing flattering,” Kyungsoo informed flatly.

 

“Anything else would've surprised me,” Luna chuckled, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

 

It was as if she didn't care what Yuri had said about her and that had Kyungsoo even more certain that the two sisters' relationship was very far from what siblings were supposed to have.

 

“You didn't answer my question,” Kyungsoo reminded her, choosing to ignore the deviation their conversation had taken.

 

Luna sighed, “they're both over a hundred years older than me. If they were ever close, it was during a time I wasn't around to witness it.” A small wry smile appeared on her lips. “But your mother did brag about it a lot, so I guess that's your answer.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned, disliking the way Luna was talking and how she acted when she talked about his mother. From his standpoint, she shared the same hostility for her sister, that Yuri did her.

 

“Why do you ask?” His aunt inquired, still not moving from her position.

 

Kyungsoo's lips drew a thin line as he wondered how safe it was for him to reveal an information both his mother and Onew had seemed so adamant he should hide. Then again, who was Luna to judge or shun him for it? Still, he didn't feel safe enough to reveal anything too compromising.

 

“I was just curious. Onew told me they had been.”

 

Luna looked back at him again, “he did? When?”

 

“It doesn't matter.”

 

The vixen stared at him for a moment, clearly unsatisfied with his evasion. However, she didn't insist on getting an answer from him, instead she looked down at Onew's face, running a hand through his hair, smoothing the strands back, away from his face.

 

“Why did you take the cuffs from my son?” She asked, playing with the renegade's dark brown locks, still not looking at her nephew. “Did Onew tell you to do that?”

 

Kyungsoo frowned, setting his jaw, “believe me, I'm far from proud of what I did.”

 

“I know what you risked by doing that, I'm sorry,” Luna offered, her voice soft, looking up at him with a mix of regret and gratitude in her eyes. “And thank you.”

 

The guard avoided her gaze, choosing to stare at a spot on the ground in front of him. If only he could see the good in his actions, Luna's gratitude wouldn't make him feel so guilty about betraying his people, or like such a fool for having thrown away his freedom so recklessly.

 

There were a few seconds of silence before the vixen spoke again, “this time, you're the one who didn't answer my question... did you let Taemin go because Onew told you to?”

 

Kyungsoo licked his lips before answering in a faint voice, “yes.”

 

“Why did you do as he said?” Luna asked. “Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you chose to free my son. What I don't get is why you would do as Onew requested?”

 

The guard was wringing his fingers as he answered, “I have my reasons.”

 

Before Luna could ask him any more questions, a metallic screeching echoed in the basement and both of them looked over towards the hatch. Instantly, the flame Luna had created dissipated into nothing, plunging them into darkness once again. Both kitsunes fell deathly silent, staring instantly as the hatch was pulled open, a beam of light seeping into the room.

 

When the hatch was completely open, light was illuminating the space in the room for a few seconds before a figure cast a shadow on the ground.

 

Kyungsoo tensed, moving into a crouching position, ready to pounce if he needed to. Luna mimicked his position, hiding Onew behind her as she stared at the open hatch.

 

The figure moved away from the opening and a few seconds later, a woman was floating into the basement, her beige dress flowing slightly around her until her feet lightly touched the ground.

 

Her light brown hair settled over her shoulders as she looked at the two kitsunes in the room, until she fixated her gray eyes on a spot behind Luna.

 

Instantly, her impassive expression morphed into a frown and a small breath left her lips.

 

“What did that fool do this time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me what you guys thought of the chapter, impressions, likes, dislikes! Feedback is always appreciated! As always, thank you all for your patience and support.  
> See you next time!


	19. Of Scars From The Past And The Gifts Fate Gives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Shinenikki99

Jonghyun was not used to being the one trying so hard to win someone over. As an alpha werewolf, next in line as Supreme of the respected Jung pack, among other things, he was used to having others pooling at his feet and doing anything to get on his good side and for some, even in his bed.

Pinning over another the way Kibum made Jonghyun pin over him, was a concept he was way too unfamiliar with. He was the one being pinned over, the one who had others sighing in wonder and anticipating for even just a stare, a greeting. _Being acknowledged_.

 

Sure, werewolves mated for life but that didn’t mean many of them, especially the older ones, kept themselves chaste until the fated moment they found their destined mates. Even more so, when that could take centuries.

Jonghyun was no exception and with so many at his feet, he had never even considered keeping himself for the “right one”. After he’d finally convinced himself that there was no better half to complete him, he had only been comforted in his first conviction that there was no use in waiting. Eventually, what he’d first intended to be rare fleeting encounters, turned into an almost compulsive search for arms into which he could forget, even if just for a small period of time, his sad predicament.

 

Meeting Kibum and then having the evidence of what they were to each other thrust into his face, had caused a turmoil of dual feelings and emotions within him. Yet, above everything else, it had brought him great relief.

He’d made up his mind that he wasn’t giving up on his mate. As he’d promised the younger, it didn’t matter how long it would take him, he’d make the gumiho his. Even if that meant he’d suffer the agony of pining over the younger for longer than he deemed necessary.

 

However, Jonghyun wasn’t so sure about how long he would be able to keep to that conviction. Not when the beast within him was so in control of his sexual urges. Urges that, after he’d found his mate, had turned rather unpredictable and more intense than he had ever experienced.

 

Which explained why he lay in bed that night, drenched in sweat, his soiled pants sticking to his groin and his chest heaving with a mix of frustration and disappointment at the discovery that his night of passion with his mesmerizing mate, had been nothing but a dream.

 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as the other clenched into a fist around a small parcel of the covers at his side. Seven centuries old and there he was, having wet dreams like a fifteen-year-old on a hormone rush.

At any other given time, Jonghyun would’ve gone on his usual quest for foreign arms in which he could calm his urges, but even the thought of that, now that he’d found his mate, was repulsing. There was only one touch he desired and that was Kibum’s. In fact, he couldn’t even phantom it being anyone else but the beautiful fox.

 

What a lovestruck idiot he made. A few weeks ago, he would’ve rejected any suggestion that he was in need of a mate. He would’ve claimed he was doing fine by himself. But now? Now he felt like his whole life had no other purpose but to make the gumiho fall for him. Because the moon had decided so. Because the moon had had mercy on him and given him his long desired mate.

 

After a few more minutes of dwelling on his situation, he sighed heavily and rose from the bed to go to the bathroom for a cold shower, not quite feeling like the dream had been enough to fix his problem. On the contrary even, as he still felt that heat pulsating within him, his mind drifting to wild fantasies he wished would come true.

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

Kibum startled as the door to his bedroom was shut closed and he looked behind him from his position leaning over the rails on his balcony, to see his sister standing near his bed. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her light brown locks pulled up into a messy bun as she wore an oversized shirt, he was positive was his.

 

“I can’t sleep because of you,” Joohyun stated, clearly annoyed. “What’s wrong?”

 

Kibum didn’t even bother trying to hide the roll of his eyes as he turned back to look out of the window, watching as the moon cast its pale glow over the green fields that extended outside of Unijoah and lead to the Gumiho lands.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” he lied, conscious that his sister could effortlessly see through his masquerade.

 

“Right,” Joohyun said, walking towards him.

 

Once she was at his side, she set her hands on the rails and pulled herself up on it so she could sit on the thin metal. Kibum watched her from the corner of his eyes, instantly on alert and ready to reach out in case the precarious balance she was in, tipped.

 

“You’ve been back for almost a month,” his twin started, watching his expression with scrutinizing eyes. “Usually, when you come back from trips like that, you can’t wait to share the details of what happened during your journey. But this time, you haven’t said a word about it.”

 

Kibum snorted, “is that what this is about? You’re curious?”

 

Joohyun wasn’t amused, “if only.”

 

Before Kibum could say anything, she went on as she swung her legs back and forth, her body dancing dangerously over the edge of the balcony and her twin tensing as he watched her play with gravity.

 

“I’m worried,” she confessed. “Whatever happened during that journey of yours, has you acting out of character,” as Kibum opened his mouth to protest, the woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow, challenging him to refute her claims. The male revised himself instantly as he set his jaw and shifted his gaze back to the horizon. “When you came back, you didn’t even rest a whole day before you went on to reopen the store. Not only that, but you’ve been avoiding mom and me by doing extra hours there–”

 

“I’m not avoiding you.”

 

“You’ve been doing whatever mom tells you to do without even complaining about how it’s a bore,” Joohyun went on as if he hadn’t spoken at all. “You spend most of your free time locked in dad’s library doing who-knows-what... Which is weird because, after dad’s death, you’d refused to ever even go near that room again. But what’s more disturbing, is that you’ve been sad ever since you came back, like something’s bothering you. And don’t get me started on three days ago. I never saw you like that... not since Woohyun.”

 

Kibum scowled and glared at his sister, displeased that she went as far as dragging out the name of said man.

 

“I know, I know, we don’t talk about him,” Joohyun sighed, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, the pale moonlight shining over her milky skin. Kibum grimaced, hand jutting out as he feared she was going to tip backward. “Nevertheless, my statement holds.”

 

Kibum sighed, setting his hand back down on the rail, “you’re wrong. I’m fine.”

 

“You’re a good actor Bummie,” his twin said. “But you don’t fool me, or mom. She hasn’t said anything, but I’m sure you know she’s sensed something’s going on with you. Soon enough, she’s the one who’s going to confront you. Then, you’ll have no escape.”

 

Oh, Kibum knew. He knew his mother would eventually lose patience and question him, and he knew that no well-crafted lie or acting skills would prevent the vixen from getting the answers she sought. The problem was that Kibum was afraid that revealing to Hyoyeon that, he not only knew about his father but also that he’d crossed paths with a werewolf, who was now convinced they were mates, would be a blow too strong for the woman to sustain.

 

Speaking of the werewolf, Kibum felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he thought back to his last conversation with the older male, three days ago. Jonghyun had been so hopeful and desperate for a positive answer from him and Kibum had mercilessly stomped on the elder’s hopes.

Sure, he had his reasons and his convictions and nothing would make him move on from them, but that didn’t mean he was insensitive to the werewolf’s pain. Nor that he was completely unaffected by Jonghyun. But he was sensible enough to know how to distinguish simple fascination from the actual feelings of love that a mating entailed and he was firmly convinced that what both he and the werewolf were feeling was nothing but simple fascination.

 

“There you go again,” Joohyun said in an exasperated tone. “I get it if you don’t want to talk about it Bummie, but you need to figure something out for yourself. It’s unlike you to let anything torment you for so long.”

 

“I’ll figure it out,” he told the vixen, knowing it was useless to keep pretending.

 

“Well, do it soon,” Joohyun told him, a small smirk at the corner of her lips as she straightened to look at him. “And please, tone your powers down a little. Your messy emotions are keeping me awake.”

 

Kibum smiled apologetically at the vixen and reached out to hold her by the waist and hoist her down from the rails, as she reached out her arms to signal him she wanted help.

 

“Sorry about that,” he said as he set her on the floor. “I’m having trouble with my Suggestion lately...”

 

Although Joohyun was unable to use Suggestion like him, she could feel his emotions like he could for anyone else. Whatever he felt, she felt and while most of the time he’d block her access to his emotions, he’d found out that since he’d met Jonghyun again, his ability to keep his powers in check had greatly decreased. Both when it came to keeping others out and staying out of others’ business.

 

“I bet it has to do with whatever it is you’re dealing with,” Joohyun stated, not even bothering to ask for confirmation.

 

Kibum shrugged in response and let himself be pulled into a hug. The vixen rested her cheek against his chest and squeezed his waist slightly.

 

“Remember,” she said, “when you can’t fight it off it means you have to let it in. Accept it and deal with the consequences.”

 

Kibum set his jaw, recognizing in her words the same ones their father used to tell them whenever they encountered a situation that went beyond their control. Those same words had always served as a reminder to them that they were never to allow anything to throw them off balance.

 

“Yeah... I know,” he replied, burying his nose in the crown of his sister’s head, inhaling her comforting scent of cinnamon and orange blossom.

 

He chuckled a little as she swatted his bottom, “now, let me go to sleep. Some people need to work, you know?”

 

Kibum rolled his eyes as he pulled away, “you know that doesn’t apply to you, but have it your way.”

 

Joohyun winked at him and made her way out of his room, leaving her twin alone with his thoughts once again.

 

Kibum sighed for the umpteenth time that night, leaning back against the rails of the balcony and covering his face with his hands. One would've thought the knowledge that his father wasn’t who he’d always believed he was, would be the biggest worry in his mind.

 

However, Jonghyun was the one occupying his thoughts.

 

To be honest, he was worried about the elder and the obvious lack of control over himself the werewolf had shown. He couldn’t help but think about what Minho had said, about his brother being overtaken by the wolf. Although he still had his doubts on the veracity of Minho’s story, he could still feel the chills he’d had because of Jonghyun’s behavior that first day when he’d arrived at Unijoah.

 

Those cold blue eyes still haunted his sleep weeks later.

 

 _“Werewolves will tear you apart,”_ his father used to say. _“They’ll take your heart out and destroy you. That’s why you need to stay away from them.”_

 

Kibum was always defiant of his father’s orders, always. He’d had his share of fun by going against the man’s rules and, even today, still did so for the sake of disobeying his father’s legacy. It was his own way of keeping it alive and he loved the thrills he felt when he did so.

 

Yet, he also knew when to step back and listen. He knew when he was in way over his head.

 

That was what had prompted him to leave Gusok and that was what was keeping him away from Jonghyun.

 

Those blue, beastly eyes, as beautiful and mesmerizing as they could be, were the very proof that the werewolf was a danger. Not only to him but to his family. That, without taking into consideration the Gumiho Community.

If word got out that Kibum had a lupine on his tail, claiming to whoever was willing to hear, that they were destined mates, it would only be a matter of time before the high officials would come knocking on his door. By then, there would be no preventing the gumihos from finding out him and his sister weren’t exactly what they said they were and he couldn’t have that happening. That would only mean his mother would be subjected to interrogations and that terrified him. He couldn’t allow her to be thrust into the same situation Taemin's own mother had. Hyoyeon hadn’t hidden away and made whatever sacrifices she’d had to make to keep them a secret, for it all to go to waste because of an insane werewolf.

 

Kibum needed to figure out a way to lure Jonghyun away, convince him they weren’t what he believed they were. Make him forget his foolish determination to make the gumiho his.

 

He cursed under his breath at the thought, ruffling his hair in frustration as his face contorted into a grimace. If only he managed to convince himself first, maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so hard making so Jonghyun saw things as he did.

 

The only problem was that, as much as Kibum wanted to deny the werewolf, he felt himself swaying at the elder’s attentions. Oh, how many times he’d found himself watching the inn from afar. Watching Jonghyun put so much effort into blending in and making a living, just so he could stay in Unijoah for Kibum.

 

 _“He’s completely smitten with you, Bum,”_ Nicole had told him once when she’d come visit him at the store. _“He wants to know everything about you. He keeps asking me random stuff and he makes that scolded child face when I snap at him to get back to work...”_

 

Kibum had dismissed his friend then, told her she was seeing too much into it.

 

 _“If I had someone like him, so dedicated and love-struck as he is for you, I’d be a fool not to give him a chance,”_ Nicole had told him another time, with that mock-nonchalance of hers. _“Besides, he’s so hot. Damn werewolves and their perfect genes...”_

 

Kibum didn’t need anyone telling him that because he’d seen it. The image of Jonghyun stark naked in front of his house, over two weeks ago, seemed to be imprinted in his mind’s eye with disturbingly accurate details. It would be the lie of the century if the gumiho claimed it didn’t do things to him.

 

A shiver ran down his spine then, and he bit his bottom lip as his mind went to places it really shouldn’t have been going considering the situation at hand.

 

_“When you can’t fight it off, it means you have to let it in. Accept it and deal with the consequences.”_

 

Kibum snorted as his sister’s words echoed in his mind. It was so tempting to follow them. All he had to do was go to the inn and barge into Jonghyun’s room, tell him he was okay with it. Tell him he was willing to give it a try and see if that mating was real.

It was only common sense. If two beings weren’t destined to be with each other, no mating mark would hold. They would be unable to weave a mating bond and in the end, Jonghyun would have the proof he needed to see.

In the end, Kibum would have the opportunity to qualm some of that uncanny attraction he felt for the lupine, without having to worry about them being forever bonded to each other.

 

Still, what if it _was_ true? What if Jonghyun was right and Kibum found himself bearing the mark of a werewolf for everyone to see? For the gumihos to use against him and his family?

 

 _“Accept it and deal with the consequences,”_ his father’s distant voice echoed in his mind and Kibum scowled.

 

“Easy for you to say, you’re dead,” he muttered to his empty room, his hands subconsciously massaging the sides of his neck, where he would’ve born a mating mark.

 

“But I’m not.”

 

The way his heart leaped in his chest should’ve been due to fear at the sudden presence of someone perched on his balcony, just at his side.

 

Instead, it was for a whole other reason. One that had his breath short and renewed shivers running down his spine as he whirled around to be met with the very glistening blue eyes that had been taking away his sleep.

 

“What... what are you doing here?” Kibum croaked out, voice barely recognizable under the sudden huskiness in it.

 

“Come on a walk with me,” Jonghyun invited, his own voice deep but still soft, like a song caressing Kibum’s ears. He was speaking slowly, each syllable pronounced with diligence as if he was afraid of stumbling on his words.

 

“You should leave,” Kibum replied, stepping back from the balcony, careful to wear his mask of indifference. “Did your parents never tell you it’s inappropriate to jump on people’s balconies in the middle of the night?”

 

Jonghyun tilted his head to the side, confused by Kibum’s words. The gumiho stared back and it took him several seconds to understand what was happening.

 

That wasn’t Jonghyun.

 

He gulped as he took notice of the fact, unsure of how to react. Suddenly, it was like he was walking on eggshells.

 

He let out a small breath before speaking, “I can... I can walk you back to the Inn. How does that sound?”

 

“Not the Inn,” the werewolf stated, a microscopic frown on his features.

 

As he said that, he jumped from the rails onto the balcony so he was standing right in front of Kibum.

 

The gumiho took a tiny step back, craning his head back slightly so he could look the elder into the eyes.

 

Jonghyun always appeared so short compared to his brother, it was always a surprise to Kibum every time the werewolf was actually standing right in front of him, tall and proud. Bare, large shoulders and chest, glistening wet–

 

_Wet?!_

 

Kibum took his first real glance at Jonghyun’s whole form, only then noticing the other was in nothing but a pair of flannel pants – the very ones the gumiho had lent him weeks ago.

 

“W– where to then?” He inquired, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the elder’s torso.

 

Jonghyun wasn’t looking at him anymore. Instead, his attention was on Kibum’s room, his blue eyes scanning the large space with interest.

 

Kibum reminded himself that the elder wasn’t in control. The last thing he wanted was for Jonghyun to snap at him like that day at the Inn. The fear he’d experienced then was still very alive in his gut.

 

“We can stay,” Jonghyun said, walking into the bedroom as if he owned the place. “We need to talk.”

 

“We’ve already talked, Jonghyun,” Kibum reminded the elder, as gently as he could manage.

 

As if the younger hadn’t said anything at all, the werewolf sat on the bed, facing the bay-window where the gumiho was still standing, unable to figure out what to do. His mother and sister were home, if any them noticed what was going on in his room, he knew there would be no escape from lengthy explanations then.

 

He needed to get Jonghyun out of there.

 

However, to his dismay, the werewolf didn’t say anything, instead, he kept staring at Kibum, waiting for the gumiho to join him.

 

“My mother and sister are home,” he explained, hoping that at least that bit of information could spark any bits of common sense left in the elder’s mind. “If they know you’re here...”

 

“We are pack,” the werewolf stated in that overly diligent way of his.

 

Kibum clenched his jaw, knowing that the older male meant that it didn’t matter if the women knew about them. Well.. at least, about what he thought they were, because in his mind they were all already family.

 

“Not yet,” he found himself retorting.

 

“Then when?” Jonghyun asked back, staring right at him with those piercing sapphire eyes that made Kibum’s mouth go dry.

 

The gumiho gulped, cursing his big mouth.

 

“Jonghyun, you and I... we aren’t really–”

 

“Please, don’t say it,” the werewolf cut in, his blue eyes averting from Kibum to look down at his own hands.

 

The gumiho’s breath got caught in his throat at the pleading tone in the werewolf’s voice. There was so much resignation in the elder, like he didn’t have it in himself to fight, at least not right then. What kind of monster was he, to stomp on Jonghyun’s heart again? He couldn’t say it. He wouldn’t say it.

 

“I’m sorry,” he found himself whispering back.

 

“I know you don’t believe me,” Jonghyun said softly, oddly coherent for the state he was in. “But I can feel it. I can feel every fiber in me leaning towards you.”

 

“You’re confused.”

 

“No,” the werewolf stated, shaking his head. “I’m going insane.”

 

Kibum bit his bottom-lip as those sapphire irises found his again.

 

“I’m going insane thinking about you. I dream of you, I long for you,” the elder informed forlornly. “Kibum... I know you can feel it like I do. So please, don’t push me away.”

 

“I don’t feel anything,” the gumiho lied, refusing to acknowledge how hard it was for him to say those words. “It doesn’t work like that. A mating is supposed to be mutual.”

 

“It _is_ mutual.”

 

“Not it isn’t,” Kibum argued.

 

Jonghyun frowned and then he rose from the bed, crossing the distance between them in just a couple of strides, his larger built making Kibum feel like he was shrinking in front of the elder.

 

“You are lying,” the werewolf stated, his voice deeper than before, his words drawing out with more difficulty.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Your heart is beating fast, I can smell it on you. Your arousal.”

 

Kibum felt his cheeks heat up but he forced himself to keep his gaze steady on the elder’s as he took a step back, suffocated by the strong fragrance of the werewolf’s skin. He smelled like a rainy day and coffee, sweet hints of camellias mingling into the already intoxicating perfume.

 

“He wants to know everything about you,” Nicole’s voice came back to him.

 

Was that the kind of things the werewolf wanted to know? Kibum’s favorite flowers? What else had the lupine found out and was going to use to lure him in? He couldn’t waver in front of the elder. He couldn’t give in just because his body was weak to certain things.

 

“I’m not aroused, you pervert,” he grumbled, wrapping his arms around his body in a subconscious gesture of defense.

 

That impression of vulnerability was disturbingly familiar and he hated it.

 

He gasped as Jonghyun’s strong hands settled on his waist and forcefully pulled him against the werewolf’s torso.

 

“Say that again.”

 

“I’m not,” Kibum insisted, although this time, he wasn’t telling a complete lie.

 

Jonghyun was starting to scare him.

 

“You should leave.”

 

“I am not leaving.”

 

Kibum set his palms on the elder’s chest and pushed him, effectively sending the other stumbling a few steps backward. A low rumble rose at the back of the werewolf’s throat.

 

“Why is it so hard for you to just admit it?!”

 

This time, the shivers that ran down Kibum’s spine were of fright. It was a déjà-vu, the shift in emotions, the danger, the animosity.

 

The beast was done being civil.

 

“Because I won’t lie about something I don’t feel!”

 

Instantly, he widened his eyes at his raised voice, remembering his mother and sister.

 

“Let me make love to you,” Jonghyun suddenly requested, his eyes wild and his chest heaving, his voice so deep, Kibum struggled to make out the words.

 

Yet, as they sank into his mind, the gumiho could only stare at the other, completely outraged.

 

“You’re insane. Forget it.”

 

“I will mark you, I will make you change your mind,” the werewolf stated taking a step towards Kibum.

 

The gumiho took an instinctive step back. They played that little game for a few seconds as for every step forward that Jonghyun took, Kibum took another backward and every time, he watched as a flash of hurt shone in Jonghyun’s blue eyes.

 

“How full of yourself must you be, to think I’d even accept to sleep with you?” Kibum gritted out as his lower-back came in contact with the railings of his balcony. “To think I’d let you mark me?”

 

“I’m your mate, that’s my right.”

 

“Your right my ass,” Kibum was the one to growl then, Jonghyun’s words resonating in his mind and sounding disturbingly similar to the words Woohyun used to use against him. “Get out, Jonghyun. I’m done asking nicely.”

 

“So am I.”

 

As he said that, Jonghyun suddenly pulled him back into his arms and crushed their lips together, his hands firm and fingers digging into the younger’s arms almost painfully.

 

Kibum’s heart dropped to his stomach then and before he knew it, a sob escaped his lips as his whole body started to tremble. He’d sworn he’d never let anyone do that to him again and yet, there he was, in a few seconds, crying like the powerless little omega he used to be, as another alpha forced himself onto him.

 

It felt like an eternity when in reality, it was only a few seconds, between the moment he let out his first sob and the moment Jonghyun pulled back from him, his blue eyes stunned and progressively turning back to brown.

 

“Kibum– what–” Jonghyun struggled to say.

 

He stared at the gumiho, lost as to how he had even gotten there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was going to take a shower and suddenly, he was watching Kibum’s sobbing and trembling like he’d just been confronted with his worst fears.

 

“You’re just like him,” Kibum accused brokenly as he wiped angrily at his tears and mouth. “You’re all the same.”

 

Jonghyun felt the accusation hit too deep within him, even when he didn’t even know what or who the younger was even referring to.

 

“Kibum, I didn’t mean... the beast it–”

 

“Yeah sure, the beast,” the gumiho scoffed wryly.

 

“It’s true... I...” Jonghyun wanted to explain himself but couldn’t even form coherent words.

 

Inside his head, the wolf was hiding, whining in desperation.

 

What exactly had just happened? Jonghyun didn’t remember anything, it was like he had completely blacked out.

 

“Please, Kibum,” Jonghyun tried again, reaching out to touch the younger who flinched in response.

 

The werewolf’s stomach clenched painfully at the clear rejection and fear in the small gesture. What had the beast done?

 

“Don’t touch me,” Kibum hissed.

 

Jonghyun rose his hands in surrender as he spoke, feeling more and more confused and sad at the slew of rejections.

 

“I won’t, I promise. Just, please... I blacked out, I don’t know why you’re mad,” he explained slowly. “I swear it’s true. Talk to me... tell me what happened... what– what did I do to you?”

 

Kibum stared back at him, eyelashes wet with tears and his cheeks and nose red from his crying. Jonghyun could see the disbelief in the younger’s eyes and all he could do was stare back pleadingly.

 

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry,” he offered, fearing he’d just messed up every chance he had to earn the gumiho’s trust. “Tell me what I did... please?”

 

Kibum swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing Jonghyun was being sincere. He could feel it so clearly, the desperation and guilt, the fear and overall hopelessness the other was feeling in the face of their situation.

 

“You came in here...” he started, wrapping his arms around himself again, wishing he could just disappear right then. “You were...” _you were the_ _beast_ , he found himself unable to admit. He didn’t want to accept the wolf was behind Jonghyun’s behavior. It was too easy to make up such excuses for something like that.

 

 _“It’s instinct,”_ Woohyun would say when he’d force himself onto Kibum. _“Rebellious omegas like you need discipline. I act in consequence.”_

 

It was always Kibum’s fault, that was what he’d been led to believe for so long. If he hurt, if he cried, if he was punished, it was his fault.

 

“You said we needed to talk,” the gumiho went on, forcing himself to push the haunting memories to the darkest corners of his mind, from where they should’ve never emerged. “You got on that mating talk and when I rejected it, you started– you asked me to sleep with you.”

 

Jonghyun grimaced at the words, slowly recalling the images of the recurrent dream he’d been having, where the same scenario played over and over again. Although in his dreams, he usually wound up having a satisfied and happy mate in his arms at the end, not a crying and scared Kibum.

 

Had the wolf really tried to make his dreams into a reality? Was the beast really that desperate for their mate?

 

“And then you said it was your right as my mate,” Kibum went on, letting out a dry, humorless chuckle. “I got mad and then you just... you kissed me.”

 

Jonghyun swore under his breath, running a hand through his hair as the wolf recoiled further into his mind, ashamed by its acts.

 

“I’m so so deeply sorry, Kibum,” the werewolf said, _begged_. “I’ll do anything, but please... forgive me. I– I can’t control the beast sometimes... I swear it’s never going to happen again. I swear I’ll learn to control it more.”

 

“Just leave, Jonghyun,” Kibum stated, averting his gaze away from the elder.

 

He couldn’t stand to look at him right then. Both because of what he’d done and because he felt like he wouldn’t be able to reject the elder’s pleas if he kept listening. He couldn’t fall for that trick. Not again.

 

“Kibum...”

 

“Just go,” the gumiho requested again, his voice infuriatingly meek as he spoke.

 

Jonghyun fell silent as he stared at the gumiho. He didn’t want to leave him like that. He wanted to stay and comfort his mate, convince him he never intended to hurt him. Yet, he could tell whatever he did from then on, would only make things worse. Whatever bad memory his actions had revived for the gumiho, Jonghyun knew were too overwhelming for the younger to want him near right then. In fact, the werewolf had a feeling these memories would only become bigger obstacles for him to overcome in the future.

 

Whatever had happened to his mate, he needed to figure it out and make sure the younger understood he wouldn’t be the one to repeat them.

 

“The full moon,” he said as he approached the rails of the balcony, the idea he’d been nourishing for the past three days coming back to him. “It’s in three weeks. Give me until then to make it up to you. To convince you of what we are.”

 

“Will you give that up?!” Kibum snapped, glaring at the elder, angry tears rolling down his cheeks this time.

 

Jonghyun was itching to wipe them away but refrained himself.

 

“I’ll leave after the full moon, if you’re not convinced. If you decide it’s not worth a shot. Then I’ll leave.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“I’ll leave,” Jonghyun repeated, staring ahead to the fields outside of Unijoah, the promise making every fiber in his body squirm in agony. “I’ll give you all the time you need and one day, I’ll come back to you and try again.”

 

“What’s the point?” Kibum inquired in frustration. “I’ve already made up my mind.”

 

“I told you, Kibum. I’m not giving up, even if it takes me centuries, I’ll make you mine,” Jonghyun asserted. “But I’m willing to give you time to adjust. Just... give me until the full moon to try this time around.”

 

Kibum shook his head as he wiped away his tears.

 

“Fine, whatever,” he accepted in resignation. Honestly, all he wanted was for the werewolf to leave, he couldn’t stand his sight any longer. “But I swear, you pull another stunt like this and I’m ripping your head off.”

 

Jonghyun felt relief wash over him and he smiled softly as the gumiho.

 

“I promise,” he said. “This time I’ll court you properly.”

 

Before Kibum could react to the words, the werewolf had jumped off the balcony and landed with a soft thud on the grass of the backyard.

 

He watched in astonishment as Jonghyun looked up at him from the ground, his brown eyes twinkling blue for a second.

 

“Sweet dreams,” the werewolf said, his voice soft to Kibum’s enhanced hearing.

 

And he was gone, running in the direction of the Inn.

 

Kibum just watched, trying to come to terms with the deal he’d just struck with the werewolf. The full moon was in three weeks. He had almost a month to go before Jonghyun left for good. Three weeks for him to find a way to convince the elder they weren’t mates.

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

From the moment she’d met Jinki, Jungah had known one day, she would be met with that kind of situation. The kind of situation where she had her hands tied and where it was impossible for her to do anything to help him.

While it had come as a surprise when she’d felt the shift in energy, that very peculiar pull only his powers could create, she hadn’t hesitated to drop everything she’d been doing in the city to pack her things and return home.

Jinki had built the greenhouse and the enchanted basement under it so many years ago. As if he’d been predicting something was going to happen, that would make so he would need somewhere safe and guarded to return to. Jungah had wished he’d been wrong and that he would never have to return home under such dire circumstances.

 

However, her hopes had been crushed to the ground.

 

Two months ago, when their daughter had claimed Jinki was to stay home, where he was safe, they had both attributed Seulgi’s words to her usual unwillingness to see him go. Onew had assured her he’d be back soon, even promised he’d take her on a trip to make up for his absence, but Seulgi had been completely inconsolable.

Even as she’d kept a poker face and chastised their daughter for acting like that, Jungah had been unable to ignore that she too, was scared. Seulgi never showed reticence over something that turned out to be nothing.

Her gift of Foresight was still rudimentary, but her parents knew better than to underestimate her. Yet, Jinki had still chosen to leave, claiming he needed to tend to important matters and as usual, both women had been forced to see him off.

 

Unfortunately, once again, it turned out Seulgi had been right.

 

“What did that fool do this time?” She asked with resignation, as she landed on the ground and took notice of Jinki’s unconscious body.

 

Jungah stared at the two kitsunes crouching in front of her.

 

Her gaze lingered on the male, who was sporting a guard uniform that instantly made her distrusting of him. Even still, her attention quickly averted to the vixen who was growling at her threateningly. A promise of a violent riposte if she turned out to be a threat, shining into the kitsune’s yellow irises.

 

“I mean no harm, don't worry,” Jungah informed, raising her hands in a placating manner.

 

“Who are you?” The vixen inquired in a low voice, keeping her protective stance in front of Onew.

 

“My name is Jungah,” the witch said. “I'm a friend of Jinki’s,” she nodded in the general direction where said man was lying.

 

“I understand your hesitation in trusting me,” she said that as the vixen didn't move from her position, taking on a tenser stance than before. “But Jinki needs care. He would only come back here like this if his life was in danger.”

 

Jungah could see the hesitation in the kitsune’s eyes but she could also tell the idea of Jinki’s life being in danger scared her greatly.

 

“How can we be sure we can trust you?” The guard inquired, glaring at the witch.

 

Jungah shifted her gaze to him and scoffed, having already lost her patience. She didn’t have time to convince anyone of her intentions.

 

“You don't,” she told the guard in a dry tone. “I only care about Jinki, the two of you can stay in here for all I care.”

 

As she said that, she rose a hand, making a swiping motion upwards and suddenly Onew's body was levitating in the air, out of the vixen’s reach.

 

The female growled at the witch, her canines elongating as she growled, “let him go.”

 

“The last thing I want is for him to die because you can't get pass your narrow-mindedness,” Jungah stated, her neutral expression slowly creasing back into a small frown. She made a slow motion with her lifted hand and Onew's body levitated toward her. “You're welcome to follow me if you want.”

 

Before either kitsune could react, she was levitating towards the surface, Onew's unconscious body in tow.

 

Both the kitsunes exchanged an alarmed glance before rushing towards the hatch.

 

In a few seconds, the two were emerging from the basement into the greenhouse. Plants of all kinds surrounded them, some in pots, others sprouting directly from the ground. A variety of smells wafted around them, earth, flowers, mint, and musk.

 

The bright sunlight shone through the glass roof. Beyond the glass walls, they could see that they were on an island in the middle of a large lake, its green water reflecting the sunlight almost blindingly. All around the lake, there was a forest of gigantic trees with verdant foliage. Vibrant green grass and bushes covered the ground, which was unexpectedly clean for such a wild place. The wind blew slightly through the strangely accommodating forest. It felt secure, as if nothing could disrupt the peace reigning in that place.

 

However, Luna didn't take the time to take in the breathtaking view, the urgency she felt causing her to rush after Jungah who had just left the greenhouse with Onew.

 

It would be a lie if she claimed that, despite everything her own kind had put her through, she'd forgotten what she'd been taught by them through her life. One of these teachings was that witches and their magic weren't to be trusted or underestimated.

She knew that Onew didn't share the same qualms as her in regards to creatures from other species. Yet, Luna wasn't quite sure how much of what was happening since they'd crossed the portal, was part of the Renegade's plans.

 

He hadn't had much opportunity to share the details of his plans with her. As soon as he'd crossed the portal after her and Kyungsoo, he'd collapsed and been unconscious since, his vitals weakening a little more with every passing hour.

She had done her best to heal his most superficial wounds, like the rune on his chest and the cut in his palm, but her healing abilities were so rudimentary, she couldn’t do anything about Onew's decaying condition.

 

Not for the first time, Luna felt foolish for never having dedicated enough of her time to the development of such important skills. If only she had, she would've been able to do something about Onew's condition and even before that, done something to help Taemin's mate or even her own mate, all those years ago, when he'd gotten ill and ultimately passed away due to the disease.

 

She set her jaw, berating herself for letting her thoughts wander so far as she forced herself to get back to the situation at hand.

 

Kyungsoo hesitated for a little as he watched his aunt walk out of the greenhouse. The truth was that he was itching to bail from that place. Even so, he knew there was nowhere he could actually go. At least, not if he left empty-handed. He didn’t really know what he was going to do yet, but one thing was for sure, he wouldn’t go back home without anything – or anyone – to offer as proof of his will to redeem himself.

 

His quest for answers be damned, all he wanted was to have his life back.

 

Setting his jaw, he made up his mind before engaging in the pursuit of the witch. As soon as he stepped out of the greenhouse, he saw a wooden bridge a few steps ahead, that lead to the shore of the lake, at the borders of the forest. A wide rock path connected to the bridge, lead toward a long mahogany staircase that ascended to a wooden house built into a humongous tree. On the ground, the tree on which the house was built, was surrounded by colorful blooming flowers.

 

Kyungsoo picked up his pace just as Luna did the same to catch up to Jungah, who was already in the middle of the bridge with the renegade floating at her side.

 

“Where are you taking him?” The vixen asked as she reached the witch, trying her hardest to keep a growl from her voice.

 

She was on edge, still wary of Jungah but figuring that if Onew had brought them there it was for a good reason. If that witch could help the renegade, then she would allow her to do so. That didn't mean she would lower her guard. At the first sign that something was wrong, Luna wouldn't hesitate to do what was necessary to get the renegade out of danger.

 

Even after all these years of persistent resentment towards the man, one thing that had never changed, no matter what had happened in the past, was her unexplainable aversion to the simple idea of him dying. Despite the harsh words she had thrown at him in her fits of anger so many times before, she had never really meant most of them.

 

Onew was a constant in her life and even as she feared what he was able of and what he had become, he was still safe and familiar. However mutually exclusive such feelings were. Onew was a pillar in her life. One that despite its flaws, was still comforting in its own way, even if she refused to admit it to herself.

 

The proof was how easy it was for her to trust him and to go along with his plans despite the nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her that he was dangerous. Even after all those years away from each other, she somehow always found herself merging back to the man and trusting him, regardless of the fear his potency tended to ignite in her.

 

Losing him was an idea she could barely phantom. Not after all this time and all they'd gone through.

 

Entrusting him to a complete stranger, even though the latter claimed to be a friend of the Renegade's, made Luna whole being tremble in fear for the worst.

 

“I’m taking him to my house,” Jungah answered her, completely unaffected by the kitsune’s obvious distrust of her. “Hopefully, I have what’s necessary there to help this fool regain his health.”

 

Luna didn’t say anything. Instead, she chose to follow wordlessly, sending a careful glance to Kyungsoo, who was staring fixedly at the witch.

 

Silence reigned all around them until they reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the house.

 

As they started the ascent, Jungah finally decided to speak again, “what are your names?”

 

There were a few seconds of silence, before the vixen spoke, her voice sounding monotone, as if she was making great efforts to keep any emotions off it,“my name is Luna,” she then motioned the male following them. “And this is Kyungsoo, he’s my nephew.”

 

Jungah froze in her steps, shoulders tense and eyes wide as she processed the kitsune’s words. Slowly, she turned around to look at the smaller woman.

 

“You’re Luna?” She queried in disbelief. _“His Luna?”_

 

Jungah scoffed, still disbelieving of the situation, but not leaving the vixen any opportunity to place a word.

 

“I never thought I’d get to meet the one and only Luna,” the witch stated wryly, looking the other up and down with a raised eyebrow. “ _Ungrateful, selfish Luna_ , for whom Jinki destroyed his life. Unfortunately, I can’t say it’s a pleasure meeting you.”

 

As she said that, Jungah turned back around and resumed her ascent of the stairs, unaffected by the glare the kitsune was sending her way.

 

She’d only heard about the vixen a few times before, during moments Onew was too lost in his endless quest for knowledge to remember to keep certain information to himself as was his usual.

 

Jungah set her jaw as she recalled one specific moment when the renegade had let slip a heartbreaking revelation.

 

 _“I was born during a night of the Blue Moon,”_ he’d said absently as he wrote down notes on his umpteenth journal. _“The Blue Moon was supposed to appear again a century later... But it didn’t. It appeared six years late, the night Luna was born. That’s why she was named like that. People say the moon waited for her...”_

 

 _“You were both born under blue moons?”_ Jungah had asked in surprise.

 

Yet, her question had been enough to bring Onew back to his senses and he’d immediately told her to forget that. That it wasn’t important.

 

However, Jungah could never forget because she knew what that meant.

 

Although kitsunes didn’t worship the moon like werewolves did, it held great meaning for them as it was said Mother Nature used its glow to fulfill her designs. The kitsunes had been created under the Blue Moon’s glow. Some even believed that was the form Mother Nature took to watch over the world.

Like the Crimson Moon, the Blue Moon only appeared every hundred years, but it only lasted for a night. Births during that time frame were a rarity and, according to history, the ones having been brought into the world under its glow were beings of unprecedented power.

 

Two creatures born under blue moons were said to be a half of the same soul. To be tied to one another and to always find their way to each other.

 

Just like Luna and Jinki had all their lives.

 

Despite venturing into the arms of others, amidst the animosity and anger, through the centuries. In the end, they always wound up in the same place, side to side, like pieces of the same puzzle.

 

The irony of it all made Jungah sick. Jinki had done Luna so much wrong in their younger years, as the vixen had done to the renegade later on. Centuries of love and hate, of putting distance between each other before merging back to one another through twisted plays of fate.

 

Jungah wondered if Mother Nature took pleasure in messing up with people's lives.

 

“I bet that idiot didn’t even think twice before risking his life to save your ass again,” she asserted angrily, feeling bitter about it all.

 

Luna set her jaw at the witch’s words. Both offended and duly chastised by all the things the other had said about her. She couldn’t deny them, couldn’t say that she didn’t deserve the labels the other woman had just put on her, not the accusations she was being thrown. She would’ve been lying if she claimed not to be aware of how much ungratefulness she had shown Onew after everything he’d done for her. A part of her repented for it even though another felt angry that she did feel regretful for any of it, even after all the wrongful things the renegade had also done to her.

 

“Why is the boy wearing a guard uniform?” Jungah inquired to change the subject, cutting the flow of the vixen’s thoughts as they approached the top of the stairs.

 

Luna felt somehow relieved for it.

 

“He used to be a guard,” she revealed, her tone slightly hesitant. “Onew insisted we bring him along.”

 

Jungah stopped walking as she reached the door to her house.

 

“Used to be?” She repeated as she turned around to look at the kitsunes with a raised eyebrow, her gaze focusing on the male as he averted his own eyes away from her.

 

“He committed a felony under Onew’s request,” Luna explained in the other fox’s stead.

 

The witch scoffed, “it does sound like something Jinki would do.”

 

The door behind her was suddenly swung open, cutting their conversation short. A woman with brown hair, pale skin, and gray eyes stepped out of the house. Luna and Kyungsoo stared at the other but the young witch’s gaze didn’t meet any of the people standing there. She was solely focused on Onew’s floating body by her mother’s side.

 

“No...” she whispered brokenly, covering her mouth with a hand. “What– what happened?”

 

Jungah felt her heart break at her daughter’s distraught features. She wished she could have prevented Seulgi from seeing her father in such a state.

 

“I don’t know yet,” she told her daughter softly. “Let’s get your father inside, sweety. He needs care.”

 

Behind her, Luna’s eyes widened just slightly as she asked in surprise, “father?”

 

Jungah wished she could revel of the kitsune’s astonishment, even rub on her face who she and Seulgi were to Onew. Yet, she knew that it was a waste of time given what the two kitsunes were to each other regardless of everything else. So, instead of saying anything to the vixen’s interrogation, she simply entered the house as Seulgi stepped aside.

 

“Who are they?” Her daughter asked, throwing a suspicious glance at the two kitsunes standing behind her mother.

 

“Those are Luna and Kyungsoo,” Jungah introduced with fake nonchalance. “They were with your father in the basement.”

 

She was already ascending the stairs to the second floor by the time Seulgi had closed the front door.

 

“What do you mean by father?” Luna repeated her expression still as stunned as before as she looked at Seulgi. “You don’t smell like a half-breed.”

 

The young witch shrugged dismissively, “I’m not one.”

 

“This is Seulgi,” Jungah told the kitsunes, without even looking at them as she started her ascent of the stairs. “She’s my daughter.”

 

Before any more questions could be asked, the witch stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at Luna.

 

“I’ll need you to explain to me what happened to him exactly, so I know what I’m dealing with,” she told the vixen.

 

That effectively brought Luna back to the matter at hand. She nodded dutifully and made her way towards the taller woman, both Seulgi and Kyungsoo on her tail.

 

Jungah started her course again and soon, the five of them were walking along a corridor, until finally, they stopped at a door at the end of it. Jungah guided them inside before she made Onew’s body slowly float to the bed in the middle of the room, until he was delicately lain on the mattress.

 

Seulgi stepped passed the kitsunes into the room and went to sit by her father’s side. She then set a hand on his chest and closed her eyes, tuning out the others in the room to focus solely on Onew.

However, she only stayed like that for a few seconds and before anyone else could do anything, she flinched and pulled her hand away from her father’s chest as if he’d burned her. She looked at her mother then, her eyes wide and her eyebrows drawn up, her expression one of pure horror.

 

“Mom...” she whispered. “There’s something wrong... it feels– it feels like dad’s life is... like it’s fading... that’s not even possible, even if he was– even if he was dying, that wouldn’t be happening.”

 

Jungah’s blood ran cold in her veins, the words struggling to sink into her mind. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Luna, her gaze progressively turning into a glare.

 

“Explain what happened,” she demanded through gritted teeth.

 

Luna who was staring at Onew on the bed didn’t react to the witch’s demand. _His life was_ _fading?_ What did that even mean?

 

“Speak, dammit!” Jungah pressed as the vixen didn’t say anything.

 

Luna clenched her jaw and breathed slowly before she started speaking in a meeker voice than intended, her words almost mechanical as she said them.

 

“He did some mind-possession spell and then he– he opened two portals using his own life.”

 

“He did what?!” Jungah exclaimed without missing a beat, as she stared at the vixen with an alarmed expression. She shook her head as she spoke, “that’s not– he wouldn’t! He knows the consequences!” Jungah’s expression slowly morphed into one of anger, “he did it for you, didn’t he? To save your sorry ass again.”

 

Luna could only press her lips in a tight line. She was never one to take things silently, but she felt like right then there was little she could do or say. What could she tell the witch when the other obviously knew so much about her and Onew? In fact, the vixen had the feeling Jungah knew much more than Luna herself did. She felt foolish and the more she watched Seulgi silently wipe away her tears as she smoothed Onew’s hair back, with so much pain and love in her gaze, the more she felt like an intruder in that place.

 

“What can we do?” She found herself asking instead, daring to avert her gaze back to Jungah. “We can save him, right?”

 

Jungah scoffed in anger, a scowl on her features as she repeated bitterly, _“save him?”_ She shook her head in disbelief. “There’s nothing we can do! He’s the only one with the power to control something like that and obviously, he’s not in any condition to do it now! Do you have any idea of what it means to open a portal like that? It’s like a breaking a dam! Life floods out and evaporates into thin air! If not channeled it goes to waste like it’s nothing! He’s dying.”

 

The last bit was said in a small voice, as if the witch was afraid to state the fact out loud. But it was enough for all of them to hear.

 

Kyungsoo tensed at the witch’s words. He’d somehow already known the fact and even still, found himself surprised and quite affected by the news. He looked at Luna then and he wished couldn’t see the sheer pain in her eyes. Wished he didn’t feel so sympathetic to it. Wondered why he even felt so affected by the idea of the renegade passing away.

 

Jungah shook her head and blinked rapidly as she turned around to look at Onew on the bed, where Seulgi had leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the Renegade's neck and was quietly sobbing into it.

 

“You’re not even going to try?!” Luna exclaimed, refusing to accept the witch’s words.

 

“Try what?” Jungah questioned forlornly. “All I can do is try to make it less painful for him... As I told you, there’s nothing to do.”

 

“This can’t be! He...” Luna babbled, refusing to accept what the witch was stating. “Onew can’t die.”

 

“If he does,” Kyungsoo spoke up for the first time since they’d gotten there. “If he dies the ability to open the portals will be lost, won’t it?”

 

“Is that all you care about?!” Seulgi gritted out, straightening up and sending a glare at him.

 

“I’m thinking of the bigger picture,” Kyungsoo stated, as if it was obvious. “We can’t let it disappear with him. The portal will close and the worlds won’t survive!”

 

Luna stared at her nephew in disbelief, knowing exactly where he was getting at.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” she told him, her voice having become so cold it actually made the boy take a tiny step away from her.

 

“He’s dying anyway,” he argued nonetheless. “We can’t let everyone pay for his foolishness.”

 

It happened in an instant. It was so fast Jungah and Luna could barely even blink before Kyungsoo was suddenly being strangled against the wall by an invisible force as Seulgi held out a hand towards him, fingers holding onto an invisible object.

 

“You stay away from my father!” She raged at him through gritted teeth, her gray eyes clouded like a stormy sky and a deep frown etched between her eyebrows.

 

Kyungsoo grunted in pain as his throat was strangled, Seulgi’s hold on him tightening with every passing second and the air not reaching his lungs.

 

“I’ve had enough,” she said, anger and sorrow mixing in her dry tone. “I’ll find a way to save him. And in the case I don’t, you’ll regret even looking his way with these twisted ideas of yours. My dad’s sacrificed enough for you creatures. He deserves some peace.”

 

She suddenly released her hold on the kitsune, the male falling to the ground on his knees and coughing dryly from the lack of air.

 

“Seulgi–”

 

The young witch turned to look at her mother with a glare in her eyes.

 

“We should’ve never let him go,” she said in a quivering voice, her anger and sorrow still mingling. “I told you! I told you something bad would happen! Neither of you listened to me!”

 

“Seulgi, sweety–”

 

“My dad’s not dying,” the younger stated with finality. “I’m going to do something. I have to... I know I can do something.”

 

She then rose from the bed and made her way out of the room under her mother and Luna’s stunned gazes and Kyungsoo’s glare.

 

“Seulgi!” Jungah called after her daughter.

 

A door slamming closed was all the answer she got and the witch sighed in defeat.

 

“I’ll go after her,” she said in a resigned tone.

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

As soon as she slammed the door behind her, Seulgi leaned back against it, blood pumping in her ears as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. She stared ahead at the imposing book resting on a lectern in the middle of the room. She’d walked into the room without even thinking, her angry steps guiding her right into it, as if subconsciously, she knew where the answers she sought would be.

 

She bit her bottom lip, suddenly hyper-aware of where she was as she looked toward the grimoire that had scared her for her whole life. She’d always stayed away from it, even when her mother had tried teaching her about their family’s inestimable heirloom.

 

She’d vowed never to touch it, her first experience with the ancient book, one that had scarred her forever.

 

The sensation of the magic flowing through her veins, the senseless visions and the overwhelming expense of the wide universe being crammed into her head. She’d lost herself in it, felt herself lose control over her own body and mind. It had been too much for her sixteen-year-old self back then, and she’d sworn never to let that damned book ever do anything to her again.

 

She’d even gone as far as getting her father to convince her mother that she could learn magic from other sources. Made the man promise he’d teach her spells that didn’t require her touching the horrifying grimoire.

 

Jungah had been hard to convince.

 

 _“She’ll never reach her full potential if she doesn’t open it,”_ her mother had told Onew in an exasperated tone. _“The spells the Grimoire will reveal to her will be only hers to use. I cannot have access to them, so I can’t teach her any of them. Neither can she reproduce any of mine.”_

 

Seulgi had just buried herself into her father’s arms, sobbing like a child, horrified by the black leather book her mother was brandishing in the air. She couldn’t understand how her mother could touch that thing without being completely overwhelmed.

 

 _“She’s only sixteen,”_ her dad had argued back, caressing her back soothingly. _“Give her time. In a few more years, I’m sure she’ll feel ready to use it.”_

 

Seulgi had refrained from stating that she would never feel ready to use the grimoire. Not after the things it had shown her, neither had she ever told anyone about these things.

 

Her mother had insisted a while longer, stating Seulgi had no reason to deny her own legacy. Even so, her father hadn’t wavered in his stance and eventually, Jungah had let go.

 

Seulgi had never felt so relieved in her life and she’d dedicated herself to learning from other sources, all the while pushing the existence of the grimoire and her individual spells that it contained(1), to the back of her mind.

 

She’d always done her out-most never to need the Grimoire, made up excuses and distractions every time her mother had tried bringing up her practice with the book.

 

Yet, over a century of avoiding the damn thing like a plague later and there she was, walking toward the very book she’d wished had never come to exist. Her father was dying and she knew, she just knew, that if she wanted to do anything to help him, if she wanted any shot at saving his life, she would have to surrender to that damned grimoire.

 

As she stopped in front of the lectern, staring down at the closed book, she hesitated. The memories of all those years ago flooding back into her mind and creating a suffocating lump in her throat. She knew she was still very young, but she’d still seen a lot through her life and yet, nothing had ever scared her more than the heirloom resting in front of her.

 

 _“When you open it, think about your goal,”_ her mother had told her the first time she’d been confronted to the Grimoire. _“It will show you the way.”_

 

She had had no other goal but to learn back then and in consequence, the flood of information she’d been drowned in had been too much for her to bear. Now, all she wanted was a way to save her father and she hoped it was precise enough for the damned book not to overwhelm her.

 

Setting her jaw, Seulgi let out a deep breath through her nose and then brought up her trembling hands. She gripped at the side of lectern with her left hand and, with quivering fingers, she brought down her right hand to rest on the cover of the grimoire.

Instantly, a loud gasp broke through her closed lips and her eyes widened, gray irises shining with unshed tears as her mind was instantly assailed by the same senseless images and sounds as all those years ago.

 

Her heart was thundering against her ribcage, the images and sounds too confusing for her. So much, all she could see were blurs and hear muffled noises. It was a while before she could make out some bits and pieces of it.

 

Thunder, arguing voices, roars, a child’s cry.

 

A large room, creatures scattered all round, a redheaded male and a werewolf, her father, a vixen– Luna.

 

Voices in her head, reciting something in a grave tone.

 

_The Damned Guardian will rise and at his side, the One who lost her way will be_

 

The Grimoire flew open, the pages turned by themselves under her unseeing eyes.

 

_The Forbidden Children will return home_

 

There was knocking on the door of the room, her mother trying in vain to turn the knob and come in.

 

_As Fire and Earth unit at last_

 

The pages slowed their turning until finally, they settled on a blank one.

 

_And the fragmented souls become one_

 

Slowly, the images ceased and Seulgi’s eyes saw again. Fixated on the blank page, she watched as words appeared on it in a foreign language.

 

 _Theban_ , her brain supplied.

 

It was a spell. The spell that would save her father’s life.

 

In her mind, words echoed once more, in a softer tone.

 

_As Fire and Earth unit at last._

 

 

* * *

(1): Although a wide variety of common spells exist, born-witches each have a small set of individual spells only they can use. Through their youth, they are taught to use common spells and when they come of age at sixteen, they are confronted to their family’s Grimoire, which is an enchanted spell-book in charge of revealing to them the spells they can call their own. Such spells will vary in intensity depending on the power of the witch they were assigned to. Spells created by a witch are considered common spells and can be used by anyone. Magic wielders who had to learn the practice (like Onew and Junsu, for example) and gumihos don’t have individual spells and can only practice common spells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!  
> This chapter was so hard ^^" ah... don't get me started, Jongkey gave me such a hard time (I really have to thank my friends who have to listen to me rambling to them about my characters and how I should tell their story when they're not even kpop/fanfiction fans... my friends are such angels, I love them <3). But finally! Finally, we're getting into Kibum's backstory - how long did I leave it waiting in the backburner? About 2 years now xP it was long over-due...  
> And the new characters (my wife Seulgi, yay! <3) and moving forward on the Lunew front too! I hope all the information I gave out in this chappie wasn't too confusing? I know it's a lot to take in... but I really believe Lunew needed to be explained, after all... well, they have a complicated history of love-me-not and hurting each other and, I don't know if any of you were thrown off by Luna's dual feelings toward Onew all through the previous chapters so yeah... I hope this helped (did it? O_O).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think in the comments! And sorry for the long note... I got carried away... As always, thank you all for the support and love! <3
> 
> PS: I know... I know... there's no 2min in this... ^^" but don't worry, the next chapter will have plenty of 2min hehe


	20. Of Severed Bonds, Broken Hearts and New Lives

Taemin pressed his lips into a tight line as he hung the strap of the bag on his left shoulder and turned around to watch as Minho slowly made his way to him by the door. He would’ve helped the elder if the werewolf hadn’t growled at him when he’d tried helping him down the stairs just a few minutes before, claiming he could manage just fine on his own.

 

“I still think we should wait until you’re better,” the redhead said, conscious that every step the werewolf took was extremely painful to the elder.

 

“You said that three days ago,” Minho replied before he sighed tiredly, finally reaching the younger’s side. “I don’t think I’ll get any better even if we wait any longer.”

 

The half-breed set his jaw and bit his lower-lip, knowing the elder was right. That didn’t mean he was looking forward to going to a pack full of werewolves who would probably try to kill him – not like going anywhere in the Otherworld would have a different outcome. It didn’t mean he was anticipating the moment Minho would finally say in full words, what he really expected of their visit to his family either.

 

Yet, another part of him wanted to go, if only to make sure Minho would regain his health. He knew there was so much he could do to heal the elder and he feared he’d already exhausted his resources.

 

“Fine,” he said, wrapping an arm around the werewolf’s waist to support some of his weight as the lupine begrudgingly rested his own arm across the younger's shoulders.

 

In that position, they made their way out of Onew’s den, Taemin making sure to close the door behind them.

 

It was in a complete silence that they slowly started their journey to Minho’s pack, Taemin trying to keep his worry at bay and not think about all the possible scenarios that would ensue during both their trip and stay there.

They were a couple of miles passed the Olethros lake when Minho’s pain and fatigue got the best of him and he finally resorted to Taemin’s suggestion of settling down somewhere to rest.

 

Once they sat by the trunk of a tree, Taemin dug into the bag he’d borrowed from Onew’s place and pulled out a bottle of water that he passed on to the werewolf. As the weather grew warmer, the heat and humidity of the forest were getting suffocating and he was afraid that the elder’s condition would only worsen by being in such an environment.

 

After drinking a few sips, Minho handed the bottle back to the younger who also drank some of the water before putting the bottle back in the bag.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked the older male as the werewolf leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree.

 

“I’m good, just a little sore.”

 

Taemin snorted, “understatement of the year.”

 

Minho sent him an annoyed glare, “why did you ask if you know the answer?”

 

“Just giving you a chance to call this off.”

 

“You know that’s not happening.”

 

Taemin sighed and leaned back, taking support on his arms and admitting in resignation, “I know.”

 

Before either of them could add anything to the conversation a gush of air blew past them.

 

It didn’t take Taemin more than a few seconds before he recognized the familiar scent and mind that materialized behind him. He startled and wiped his head to the side, turning his torso so he could look behind him and his eyes widened as he saw Joy standing there, with an aghast look on her features.

 

“Taemin!”

 

The redhead was on his feet instantly, Minho staring in stupor as the younger male moved without hesitation to pull the woman into his arms as the blond practically pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her nose into his shoulder.

 

“I found you!” She exclaimed, disbelief etched into her quivering voice. “I found you!”

 

“Suyeong...” Taemin whispered before patting the back of her head soothingly as the woman started to cry. “Hey, it’s okay... shh...”

 

Minho was frozen in place as he listened to his mate whisper reassuring words to the woman – a fae, his nose supplied –.

 

“I– I thought you were dead!” The fae said as she pulled back, bringing her hands up to touch Taemin’s face as if to make sure he was indeed in front of her. A few tears were streaming down her face as she looked at the half-breed.

 

Minho tried to ignore the pang of jealousy in his chest in favor of trying to understand what was going on.

 

“I’m fine, Soo,” Taemin said, wiping the fae’s tears with his thumbs. “See, I’m right here.”

 

“But our bond...”

 

Minho frowned,  _ bond _ ?

 

“Our bond... it just– one day it was just– it was gone,” the fae stuttered, still running her hands over Taemin’s face and torso, as if she was still unable to grasp the fact he was really standing there. “Out of nowhere, I couldn’t feel you anymore! And... and I couldn’t find you either. I couldn’t reach you no matter how much I tried. I... I thought the kitsunes had–”

 

The werewolf was having a hard time watching the scene and he had to fight the wolf off as Taemin shushed the fae and pulled her into his arms again. No one was supposed to hold his mate like that, and his mate wasn’t supposed to hold anyone else like that, with that much care and love. It wasn’t right.

 

“Calm down, Soo,” Taemin said softly, breaking Minho’s jealous rampant. “Our bond it... we knew this would happen one day.”

 

Minho watched Joy’s expression morph from confusion to complete astonishment as she sputtered before recollecting herself. She stared at Taemin for several seconds and Minho saw the redhead nod once at her, confirming whatever silent question she had just asked him. Soon, the fae’s eyes darted over the half-breed’s shoulder to look at the werewolf before going back to the redhead's face.

 

“ _Him_?!” She questioned, voice showing not only her surprise but also some sort of disdain.

 

Taemin nodded again and whispered a forlorn, “I’m sorry.”

 

He then stepped back from the fae and turned to Minho.

 

“Joy, this is Minho,” he introduced, motioning the werewolf with a hand. “Minho, this is Joy, my best friend.”

 

The lupine nodded in greeting, although he wanted nothing but to snarl at the fae to step away from his mate.

 

The female assessed him for a few seconds before looking at Taemin.

 

“How?” She inquired, looking back at Taemin with a small frown.

 

“Some kind of mythical moon or something,” the redhead informed and by then, Minho was finally able to connect the dots, although the conclusions he came to were all the more surprising to him.

 

Were they talking about mating? What did that have to do with the bond Joy had mentioned? There was no way that Taemin and that fae had any kind of connection like the one the redhead and he now shared, was there?

 

“I’m sorry,” Taemin repeated softly, as the fae looked back at him, her green eyes clouded with sadness.

 

The blond shook her head, “don’t be. We always knew it would happen,” she said forlornly, her expression wistful, “but I never imagined you’d be the first to go. Much less like this.”

 

Taemin smiled sadly at her before speaking, “believe me, neither did I.”

 

Joy stared at the redhead for a few more seconds and then she looked back at Minho. She stared at the werewolf for another few seconds and then she side-stepped Taemin to approach the lupine. She crouched in front of him, her green eyes roaming over his face and body.

 

“You’re hurt,” she stated blandly.

 

A small rumble rose in the lupine’s chest in response, the premises of a growl he was starting to have a hard time holding back. A growl he wasn’t sure why he was even restraining.

 

“He was stabbed by a silver katana, it burst inside of him,” Taemin informed, moving closer to them.

 

“I’m sorry?” Joy exclaimed, eyes wide.

 

“It’s a long story,” Taemin offered apologetically.

 

“Show me,” the woman demanded, standing up from her crouching position.

 

Taemin hesitated for an instant, eyes fleeting to Minho, who stared back quizzically. He was still trying to make sense of the whole situation. Mainly of the intense guilt the younger was feeling and the sadness and longing he experienced every time he looked at Joy.

 

Minho hated everything about that awareness he felt in regards to the younger. He hated how knowing how the redhead felt about the fae made him ache inside, made him feel that selfish sense of possessiveness towards the half-breed.

Yet, most of all, he hated how reassured he felt when Taemin would look at him and experience that sense of belonging both of them had been trying so hard to fight off for the past few weeks.

 

The werewolf didn’t have the opportunity to come to terms with his own thoughts before the redhead averted his gaze back to the fae and sighed.

 

“Alright.”

 

Again, Minho was reduced to watching as his mate cupped the fae’s face and brought their forehead’s together, the female’s green eyes piercing into Taemin’s now yellow ones.

A while passed like that as Minho experienced Taemin’s every shift in emotion before an intense fury and fright overtook him, a fury he had no idea the redhead was able of. He didn’t understand any of it and could only undergo the rage in complete shock before it was gone, replaced by despair and fear and then calmer emotions, albeit still very far from positive ones. Everything slowed in pace until finally Taemin pulled back from Joy and they both took in sudden breaths.

 

“What... what the hell was that?” Minho inquired in surprise as Taemin grimaced slightly, eyes closed and massaging his temples with his fingers as he slowly regained his composure.

 

Joy, on the other hand, was looking away from them, wiping away at a few tears.

 

“Taemin,” Minho insisted.

 

“Don’t worry, I... I just shared with her my memories of the past few weeks,” the redhead explained.

 

Minho was more surprised than worried, “you can do that?”

 

“And many other things,” Joy answered before Taemin could say anything. “But you wouldn’t know since you’re too busy hurting him for that.”

 

“Suyeong!” Taemin chided and Minho scowled.

 

“What, it’s true!” The fae insisted indignantly. “He doesn’t even... he only cares about that freaking revenge of his.”

 

“Don’t you talk like you know anything about me,” Minho growled without restraint this time.

 

“I know enough,” Joy stated angrily.

 

“Suyeong,” Taemin said again, though this time, his tone was less reprimanding and more resigned.

 

It did the trick though and Minho watched the fae shake her head and lean towards the half-breed to engulf him in a hug.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into his chest as Taemin wrapped his own arms around her. “It’s just... it’s not fair.”

 

“Since when was anything fair, Soo?” The redhead asked forlornly. “Deal with it or die from it, remember?”

 

“Don’t you go quoting me to me,” the fae retorted without missing a beat as she pulled back from the embrace, scowling at the half-breed.

 

Minho couldn’t help but be reminded of a pouting child as he watched her. To add to it all, Taemin made a silly face at the woman and the werewolf snorted at the absurdity of the whole exchange.

 

He could feel how forced it all was, as if the redhead was trying to lighten the mood by any means necessary.

 

“Now that the two of you are done with your little reunion, there’s somewhere Taemin and I need to go,” the lupine intervened, having had enough of it all. “Our break lasted long enough.”

 

“I’ll take you both there,” Joy offered, though she wasn’t looking at the werewolf and instead, kept her gaze on the redhead.

 

“Thanks, but we’ll decline,” Minho stated, already making a motion to get up from the ground.

 

The fae rolled her eyes at his words and Taemin sighed.

 

“Don’t be a fool Minho,” he spoke up, kneeling down by the werewolf’s side. “Joy can take us at least to the borders of your pack’s territory, it’ll save us time.”

 

“I can also try to heal you,” the fae informed, pointing to the werewolf’s abdomen as she knelt in front of him as well.

 

“Like hell you will!” Minho growled again, bringing an arm to rest on his stomach as a make-shift shield against the woman.

 

He already felt vulnerable enough, he wasn’t about to give access to his wounds to a complete stranger.

 

“Stop being so difficult!” Taemin scolded him.

 

“We’re wasting time here,” Minho retorted to the younger, before shifting his gaze to the fae. “Just get us there and I’ll see the healer in the pack.”

 

“You’d rather stay hurt than be healed right now?” Joy inquired in stupor. The expression on her face said how much of an idiot she thought Minho actually was. “Bright one you found yourself there, Tae. You couldn’t have stooped lower.”

 

Taemin set his jaw, seriously questioning how much of that he could take before snapping.

 

“Be the mature one, Soo, and don’t provoke him,” he said in a tired tone.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Minho asked indignantly.

 

Joy rolled her eyes again but this time she set her gaze on Minho.

 

“Listen here, _mutt,_ ” she said and Minho snarled viciously. Taemin had to set a placating hand on his chest to keep him in place as he sent a reprimanding gaze to his best friend, who pointedly ignored him as she went on with her statement, “if you’re hurt, Taemin is hurt. And I don’t like it when he’s hurt. So you’ll let me heal you and be done with it, do you hear me?”

 

“What’s in it for you?” Minho growled again.

 

“I just told you,” Joy gritted out. “Now stay still.”

 

Minho was ready to argue when Taemin set a pleading gaze on him, “just do it, Minho. It’s better like that.”

 

The werewolf stared at the redhead for a second before sighing, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to let the fae try her hand at healing him. Even more so, if it made Taemin stop looking at him like that, making him feel weak in front of the younger.

 

“Fine,” he grumbled, reluctantly taking his arm off his stomach.

 

The redhead smiled slightly at him and Minho cursed how such a small gesture made him feel so elated. However, his thoughts quickly diverted from the younger’s smile as the half-breed looked down and reached for his shirt before pulling it up to reveal the bandage around his abdomen.

A small stain of blood was marring the middle of it and Minho scowled, restless at the thought that he was so openly showing his weakest point at the moment, not only to a complete stranger but also in the middle of a forest full of creatures that could very well think they had a chance against an injured werewolf.

 

Taemin’s hand squeezing his forearm slightly brought him back from his worrying and he crossed the younger’s reassuring gaze, losing himself in the younger's eyes for a few seconds before Taemin finally broke the eye-contact once again.

 

“Okay, let’s start,” Joy said once the redhead had taken off the dressing from the werewolf’s wound. “Damn, this doesn’t look pretty.” The fae looked at the half-breed, “you sure you took all the silver out?”

 

Taemin pressed his lips in a tight line, “I wish I could say I’m sure but...” his voice trailed off slowly.

 

It was Minho’s turn to take the younger’s hand, disliking how much the redhead had been beating himself up over something he had no control over for the past week.

 

“I swear, I want to hate your guts,” Joy stated, staring at their joined hands with a disgusted pull to her lips before she looked back at the werewolf’s face. “Don’t be so lovey-dovey in front of me, you’ll make me waver in my convictions.”

 

At her words, Minho instantly let go of Taemin’s hand, as if it had burned him and the fae snorted a “coward” before raising her palm above the werewolf’s wound.

 

Taemin set his jaw and sighed for the umpteenth time, both annoyed and happy to have his friend back. There was no telling how much he had missed her quirky personality and overall brightness, even when she felt as disappointed as she was then. Although he knew there was nothing he could’ve actually done to prevent the younger from feeling like that, he still felt responsible for it.

 

He also knew her poking at Minho was her own way of coping with the new development in their story. Even so, he would’ve preferred for her to stop provoking the werewolf, if only for her own sake. Yet, he knew telling her that would only prompt the fae to double her efforts of bullying Minho and so he decided it was better to keep to himself.

 

“This might hurt,” Joy informed.

 

“I bet you’ll like it if it does,” Minho grumbled angrily.

 

Joy smiled sweetly at him, “you have no idea.”

 

Taemin grimaced at the sadistic glint in her eyes and tried his best to fight off the protective strike that was rising within him at the knowledge that his mate would be in pain. He knew that despite everything, Joy would never really hurt anyone just for the sake of it, much less someone as important to him.

 

He braced himself and grabbed Minho’s hand to offer support as the fae’s green eyes glistened.

 

The pain that ensued as soon as Joy’s palm started shining over the werewolf’s wound was almost unbearable. So much, that Minho yelled in agony, his veins appearing under his skin as he slowly started a half shift, facial bones cracking and fur sprouting out of his skin, sapphire eyes glistening. The seconds dragged on like that until Taemin could no longer stand his mate’s pain and stopped Joy’s ministrations.

 

“That’s enough, stop!” He half-yelled.

 

The fae instantly ceased her doings and at least had the decency to feel apologetic about the ordeal. She pressed her lips in a tight line and then brandished her hand up and opened her palm to reveal several minuscule fragments of silver. All so small, they almost looked like specks of dirt in her hand.

 

“There was no way you could’ve taken out such small pieces,” she told the redhead, already sensing the guilt that was pooling in him. “Don’t beat yourself about it.”

 

Taemin didn’t say anything, merely looked down at Minho’s stomach, noting that although it wasn’t bleeding, the wound was still very much open, the sight making him queasy.

 

“Are they all out?” Minho asked once he’d come down from the pain, his face back to its original shape. His voice was strained and his breathing short.

 

“I’m not sure,” Joy replied with a small apologetic frown. “And I don’t think I can heal you without causing extreme pain. These things seem to be deeply embedded in your internal organs. It’s a wonder you can even stand, given how much pain you should be in.”

 

At the information, Taemin’s breathing hitched.

 

“I... I think it’s better if you get a healer specialized in werewolves to check on you,” the fae finally said and then she looked at Taemin. “I’m sorry I can heal him completely.”

 

“It’s okay, Soo, you tried,” the redhead told her, managing a small smile.

 

“I’ll get you two to the borders of the pack,” the fae said with renewed determination. “I would take you inside but... with the barrier... I can’t.”

 

Taemin nodded in understanding. Minho in turn, was too busy trying to ignore the seething pain on his middle and back to care about anything else.

 

The redhead looked at his mate, pained expression adorning his own features as he ran a hand through his hair, taking the strands off from the elder’s sweaty forehead.

 

“You okay?” He asked softly.

 

“I will be.”

 

Joy pouted slightly at the exchange, unable to hide the jealousy in her but still not making any efforts too. She knew it was useless given Taemin’s powers and honestly, she didn’t really care. It wasn’t like she could do anything about it or the situation at hand.

All she could do was at least ensure the werewolf to whom her best friend was now mated, would be tended to properly, even if just to prevent Taemin from having any more heartache.

 

Although she was aware of the circumstances surrounding their mating now, Joy wasn’t a fool. If anything, Taemin’s memories only served to convince her that he and the werewolf were actually made for each other. It didn’t matter how much the two of them seemed to be fighting off what they felt, she was certain it was only a matter of time until their defenses crumbled.

 

Such certainty was only enhanced as she watched the way they looked at each other. Taemin had never even looked at her like that and, although it hurt, she felt a sense of relief the elder was granted such an opportunity. As for the werewolf, beneath the anger and reticence he showed, he couldn’t hide that softness and, dare she say it, love, in his dark eyes, regardless of whatever efforts he was putting to do so.

 

There were so many unsaid things between them and a tension that was almost palpable. She knew that eventually, that tension would give away and that these things they didn’t dare tell each other would come to the light.

She averted her gaze to Taemin’s stomach, sensing the immense concentration of life in it. It was a bittersweet moment when she connected the dots and came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t be so long before it happened.

 

She knew what that concentration of life meant and, although the redhead had made sure to omit the memories in which he took notice of the changes in his body, she knew him enough not to need an explicit confirmation that he was aware of them.

It made her both sad and happy for her friend. Happy, because she was confident that eventually, he’d feel elated at the new life he was carrying, even as he was loathing the idea more than anything right then. It made her sad because she could tell Taemin was doing his best to ignore what was happening within him. Joy knew the redhead like the back of her hand, she could tell he was hiding a greater distress than he was allowing anyone to see.

 

There were no doubts that the werewolf, so angry and obstinate, blind to the new chance fate had given him, had everything to do with Taemin’s own persistent denial of his pregnancy.

 

Joy actually pitied Minho for that. The fool had no idea what he was missing on by persisting on denying his mating to Taemin. She hoped with all her might, that he wouldn’t mess everything up because of his hopeless revenge. As much as it hurt her to imagine her Taemin being happy with someone else, she also knew that she and the redhead had never had an actual future. At least, not the romantic kind.

 

As such thought settled in her mind, she silently vowed to make Minho suffer if he ever came to hurt her Taemin even more than he already did because of his rotten attitude. She was not allowing a blind loser to make the love of her life unhappy.

 

“You think you can stand?” Taemin's voice cut the flow of her thoughts and she watched as Minho nodded faintly.

 

Somewhere in the middle of her mental wandering, the redhead had wrapped the bandages back around the werewolf’s middle and was now pulling down his shirt.

 

“Okay, let’s go,” Taemin said as Minho rested an arm across his shoulders. “Easy...”

 

Joy moved from her position on the ground to help the half-breed hoist the ridiculously large werewolf to his feet.

 

Minho grumbled at her and she rolled her eyes at him once more. She was starting to think that would become her default reaction at anything the lupine said or did and honestly, she was starting to like being antagonistic towards him.

 

“Seriously?!” Taemin questioned, looking at her with an unimpressed expression, having obviously sensed her whirlwind of emotions.

 

Joy pouted at him, “let me have at least that, alright?”

 

“You’re such a child,” Taemin commented as Minho rose an eyebrow at the odd exchange.

 

“Well, I _am_ younger than you,” Joy sing-sang with her eyes twinkling with unshed tears she really hoped weren’t too obvious, “ I still have all of my youth.”

 

Taemin chuckled lightly, although his eyes showed his awareness of the feelings she was doing her best to hide. As for Minho, he was thinking that to complete the childish exchange, the fae only needed to stick out her tongue at them.

 

“You guys are mean,” Joy said, glaring at Minho especially.

 

The two of them glared at each other for a few seconds until Taemin cleared his throat to halt their passive-aggressive exchange. Joy pursed her lips and then sighed.

 

“Alright,” she said and schooled her expression as she looked back up at Minho, “what’s your pack?”

 

“Jung pack,” Minho informed, subconsciously pulling Taemin closer to him with his arm around the younger’s shoulders as the fae stepped closer to the redhead.

 

“huh... such a respected pack has someone like you among its members?” Joy inquired in mock disappointment. “That’s sad.”

 

“Suyeong...” Taemin chided once more.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” the fae dismissed him with a movement of the hand before looking back up at Minho. “I’ve never been there so you need to visualize the borders for me, can you do that?”

 

Minho was too tired to give any nasty reply to the – in his opinion – stupid question and simply nodded at the fae.

 

“Good. Let’s go.”

 

Joy then moved to face both males, touching each of them on the arm.

 

“Do it now,” she told Minho.

 

And they vanished into thin air, only to reappear seconds later somewhere still in the woods, although that time around, they were standing in the middle of a dirt road.

 

Minho grunted in discomforted and doubled over, nauseated by the uncomfortable sensation teleportation caused him. He felt like he was standing on a boat in the middle of a very agitated ocean.

 

Taemin patted his back soothingly, “breath slowly, you’ll be fine.”

 

Joy snorted at the werewolf, “first-timers.”

 

Taemin set a warning gaze on her and she shrugged dismissively.

 

“Is this it?” She asked once Minho was standing straight again.

 

His complexion was paler than it had been just a few minutes before and the fae wondered whether their short trip hadn’t only made him sicker.

 

The werewolf clenched his jaw and looked around them before nodding, “yeah... the pack’s only around ten miles from here.”

 

“Ten miles?!” Taemin repeated, unable to hide his surprise. “Will you even be able to travel that distance?”

 

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Minho retorted.

 

“Well, I could cross the border here and then just teleport you both directly into the pack.”

 

“Forget it,” the werewolf refused without missing a beat. “As soon as we cross we’ll be accosted by members of the pack. You really don’t want to get into trouble with my family.”

 

Joy knew he was right and given who her family was, she knew doing anything as rash as she’d just suggested could cause disproportionate trouble for all of them. She’d heard a lot about the Jung pack and knew that the respect they were showered with by the powerful clans of the Otherworld wasn’t just because of their diplomatic prowess and political influence, but also because they had the power to make themselves be respected in any given situation. Their Supreme and Prime Alphas were said to be the very embodiment of that power and Joy could clearly see in Minho, that despite his ill condition, he also embodied the very potency that was said to be characteristic of his clan. His dominance was palpable and crushing.

 

She only hoped that that power the werewolf oozed with, was enough for him to keep Taemin and the little one he was carrying safe. Because Inari(1) help her, she would have the werewolf’s head on a pique if anything happened to either of them under Minho’s watch.

 

“It’s okay, Soo,” Taemin spoke up with a faint smile, interrupting her internal turmoil. “You’ve done more than enough.”

 

The fae set her jaw, wishing she could’ve done more for the redhead.

 

“If you need me, anytime, you can send me a fire letter. You remember how to make one, right?”

 

Taemin nodded at the woman and slowly unwrapped his arm from Minho’s waist to pull the fae into a hug.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair as she buried her nose into his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

 

“Tae... I can take you home... whenever you want, just say it and I’ll take you back home.”

 

Minho set his jaw at the fae’s words, the wolf within him restless at the implication she was making about his mate wanting to ever leave him. He wished Taemin would’ve refused the offer right then and there, even just so he could settle back down. Instead, the redhead merely nodded at the words and the wolf whined in distress, making Minho grit his teeth at the sheer dependence the beast had developed to the half-breed.

 

“Stay out of trouble,” Taemin told Joy.

 

The woman let out a teary chuckle, “you know that’s not my style.”

 

“That’s why I’m worried,” the redhead replied with a fond tone.

 

“Be careful,” the fae said, tightening her hold on the redhead. “Now more than ever, you need to take care of yourself. You know that, right?”

 

Taemin tensed in her hold, very conscious of what she was referring to but still unable to come to terms with the idea of it. In fact, deep down, he was still hoping to be mistaken.

 

“Don’t worry,” he replied and then pulled back from the embrace, sensing Minho’s growing impatience at the whole situation.

 

“Done?” The werewolf inquired, his annoyance transpiring in every one of his features.

 

Joy turned to look at the werewolf and narrowed her eyes at him as she pointed a finger at the taller male, “hurt him and I’m ripping your heart out.”

 

With that, before Minho could even conjure any reaction, she looked at Taemin and whispered a faint “I love you” before disappearing.

 

Minho scowled at the spot the fae had been standing at until Taemin scoffed at the elder’s attitude, not sure whether he was amused or annoyed by it.

 

“Come on,” he urged, walking back to the taller male and pulling the werewolf’s arm across his shoulders as he slipped his own around Minho’s waist. “Weren’t you the one in a hurry?”

 

The older male sighed deeply in response.

 

“Where to? Right or left?” Taemin asked, nodding to either side as they stood sideways on the road.

 

“Left,” Minho informed with a slight grimace as he wrapped his free arm around his middle.

 

He felt like collapsing right then and there from the pain and he was seriously starting to doubt he could walk the ten miles of preserve left to the pack village.

 

“We’ll go slowly and we’ll take small breaks,” the redhead told him, sensing the elder’s discomfort as he coaxed him to start walking along the dirt road.

 

Minho’s lips drew a thin line as he nodded, figuring it was better not to argue. He knew he wasn’t the only one of them feeling under the weather, although Taemin was much better at hiding his discomfort than he was.

Speaking of which, he was also very aware of the fear the younger was doing his best to hide since that morning. As he studied the smaller male’s side profile, he wondered whether he was supposed to say anything about it.

 

“You don’t need to be scared,” he affirmed after a while, his thumb subconsciously caressing the younger male’s shoulder. “Most werewolves don’t just pounce on foxes when they see them. Besides, you’re with me, they know better than to do anything.”

 

Taemin looked at the elder, forcing a small, closed-lipped smile.

 

“Let’s hope that’s right,” he answered softly.

 

Minho wished he could say anything else to reassure the younger, but the truth was that in the midst of his hastiness to go home to fix their situation, he’d failed to consider what his parent’s reactions would be in regards to Taemin. Even so, he was positive his fathers – mainly his dad, he wasn’t so sure Yunho would even want to look at him given how their last encounter had gone –, would at least give him the chance to explain the situation before doing anything rash.

 

As he reassured himself of that, Minho slowly let his mind go back to their encounter with Joy, in his attempt at ignoring the seething pain slowly spreading all through his torso. However, such efforts only served to reignite the jealousy Taemin’s interactions with the fae had caused him, like a fire in his chest as he recalled those few minutes they spent in the woman’s company.

 

“Joy…” the werewolf started after a couple of minutes of pondering whether he should breach the subject. “She’s the fae you told me about when we were in Gusok, isn’t she? The one you loved.”

 

Taemin hesitated for a few seconds, taken aback by the question. As he recomposed himself, he licked his lips and took in a small breath.

 

“That was a long time ago,” he replied dismissively.

 

The werewolf scoffed, “I don’t know, it looked pretty recent to me.”

 

Minho was unable to hide the bitterness in his tone, nor did the beast within him feel like he should. For once, the both of them agreed on something they felt in regards to Taemin. It just so happened to be a jealousy Minho found to be misplaced but was unable to shake off.

 

“It was over a century ago,” the redhead informed, doing his best to keep his gaze ahead. “We’re just friends now.”

 

Minho could feel the wariness Taemin was experiencing as he was cornered on the subject. However, for once, he didn’t care much for the redhead’s discomfort. He needed to know more.

 

“Why do you care anyway?” The half-breed inquired as if he’d read the werewolf’s mind.

 

“At the pace we’re going, we still have a couple of hours before reaching my pack, might as well occupy that time with something.”

 

Taemin snorted at his excuse, but even that was obviously forced in Minho’s eyes.

 

“That’s ridiculous,” the redhead said.

 

Minho chose to ignore the comment in favor of asking his next question, “the bond she was talking about. What was it? You didn’t have a mating mark before mine...”

 

Taemin tensed slightly at his side before his shoulders sagged in defeat and he let out a sigh.

 

“Joy and I had a partial bond,” he explained. “We never completed it and through the years, what remained was just... a special connection. It was severed when you and I mated.”

 

Minho set his jaw, his jealousy reaching new heights at the knowledge that the redhead had almost born the mark of another before him. Another that he was still so obviously infatuated with.

 

“So you were mated to her,” he stated, though his voice didn’t quite show how infuriating that simple thought was to him. “Why didn’t you complete it?”

 

“It was never a real mating bond to start with,” Taemin said after letting out a tired sighed. “Faes are different from us, they don’t usually mate for life and those who do can only complete a bond through a ritual in offering to Inari.”

 

“I know that,” Minho grumbled in impatience. “What I want to know is why you didn’t complete it. And how the hell you and I could mate if you had that bond with her.”

 

“If you haven’t noticed, my existence is kind of taboo. How do you think the faes would’ve reacted to my mating to one of their princesses?” Taemin asked wryly. “Besides, we were young back then. We got ahead of ourselves with the partial bond and ended up breaking up shortly after making it.”

 

The younger licked his lips, his gaze clouded with distant memories, something almost wistful about his expression as he spoke about that time of his life.

 

“As I told you, it was never a real mating, it was just a special telepathic bond–”

 

“By special, you mean the kind you make by sleeping together.”

 

“Is that really important?”

 

“It is to me.”

 

Taemin looked up at the werewolf with a frown and Minho avoided his gaze, mentally berating himself for letting out such a compromising statement.

 

“So what,” the werewolf spoke up again, this time, making sure to avoid the redhead’s gaze, “it disappeared just like that when I marked you?”

 

“Yes, it disappeared just like that,” the younger asserted dryly as he averted his own gaze back to the road in front of them. “It was bound to happen as soon as one of us completed a real mating bond with someone else.”

 

“Why did you two break up?”

 

Taemin set his jaw, he was starting to get annoyed at all the questions. Yet, it wasn’t so much because of how he felt about Joy, but because of the jealousy Minho was so blatantly displaying. It made Taemin angry for many reasons. One being the fact the werewolf was always so adamant in denying him and still thought he had the right to express such feelings of possessiveness towards him.

 

“Why did you break up?” Minho repeated at his prolonged silence.

 

“ _Because_!” The redhead snapped. “It wasn’t meant to be, so it didn’t happen, alright?”

 

“Alright, alright,” Minho conceded, conscious he’d just struck a nerve with the redhead.

 

There was silence for a few seconds before the werewolf spoke again, unable to keep in the question that was burning at his lips.

 

“Do you still love her?”

 

“Of course I love her,” the redhead asserted, sounding exhausted. “I’ve known her for almost my whole life, she’s my best friend.”

 

“You know that’s not what I asked.”

 

“That’s my answer, regardless.”

 

Minho looked down at Taemin then, torn between insisting to get his answer or simply accepting the one he’d been given. Honestly, every fiber in him was leaning toward the latter, hoping that the redhead really only just loved Joy as a friend and nothing more.

 

_ Hypocrite _ , the beast accused.

 

_ Don’t start _ , Minho retorted.

 

_ Why not? _ The wolf queried wryly.  _ You go around making him believe you only have Yun in your heart and yet you still want him to love no one but you? _

 

_ Shut it, I never said that! _

 

_ We both know it’s true _ , the beast insisted with a small growl.  _ You want him to love you, to be yours. Just admit it. _

 

_ The only one I love is Yun, no one else! _

 

Taemin suddenly halting his steps pulled Minho out of his internal battle as he was forced to stop as well. He looked at the redhead with a mix of confusion and the remnants of his anger at the beast’s implications.

 

“Why are you so angry suddenly?” The redhead inquired, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

The werewolf snorted, “don’t worry, it’s not with you. The wolf’s just– bothering me.”

 

Taemin stared at him for a few seconds and in that moment, Minho felt the gentle touch of the younger’s mind on his. The wolf sighed in delight at the feeling before the redhead smirked.

 

“Good boy,” he praised as he coerced Minho to restart their course.

 

The werewolf glared at the younger, ordering the beast within to shut up as it yipped in joy at the compliment it had just been given. He let himself be guided forward, too busy resenting how docile the wolf was with Taemin.

 

“What now, the two of you are just going to gang up on me?” The older male queried, his tone bitter.

 

“Technically, you’re ganging up on yourself,” the redhead retorted, only for the wolf to snort its agreement, which prompted Minho to glare even harder at the younger male.

 

However, Minho quickly forgot about the happenings as he suddenly became very aware of the approaching of a large number of individuals, all of whom he recognized as pack members. That time around, he was the one to stop walking, sliding his arm off the redhead's shoulders and using it to push the younger behind him.

 

Taken by surprise, Taemin stumbled a little before he too, became aware of their company and started putting on resistance to Minho’s pushing.

 

“What are you doing?” He whispered to Minho, grabbing the elder’s arm with both hands to stop his pushing.

 

“Protecting you,” the elder stated as if it was obvious.

 

“That’s foolish, you’re hurt.”

 

“I think I can manage,” Minho gritted at the redhead, stepping in front of the younger when his pushing failed. “I’m the werewolf, you’re the kitsune, who do you think will fare better in a werewolf pack?”

 

“I’m only half, thank you very much,” Taemin retorted, feeling rather offended to be called a kitsune. Even more so after what said foxes had done to them just over a week before. “Minho, you won’t–”

 

Low growling reached them, interrupting the redhead's sentence and they both looked to the line of trees at each side of the dirt road they were on. Taemin's already queasy stomach churned at the sudden overwhelming and hostile scents and minds invading his space. He gulped, cursing the damn nausea that wouldn’t let go of him for days. Even still, he kept trying to side-step Minho.

 

“Minho, come on, you’re hurt,” he pleaded, as the elder prevented him from moving, finding an agility and strength he’d been lacking from seemingly nowhere.

 

“Stay put,” the werewolf whispered so only the redhead could hear. His breathing was slightly sharper than before, no doubt because of the pain all the efforts he was making, were provoking in him. “Let me deal with them. They won’t attack us.”

 

It was a few seconds before six werewolves emerged from between the trees, three at each side of the road, all imposing and threatening by their only presence.

 

Slowly, from the right side of the road, a seventh werewolf came from behind the trees. That one towered over the others with its large body, its fur was so black, it glistened golden hues under the sunlight. Taemin felt a chill in his spine as he caught sight of the lupine.

 

Be it in his human or his wolf body, Minho was a very imposing specimen, much more than all the average werewolves Taemin had ever met, and so was Jonghyun. But that werewolf was another thing entirely. He was at least ten inches taller than his mate in his wolf body and Taemin could only imagine the other to be the same whatever form he took. Taemin felt himself shrink in comparison. He was just a mere half-breed, stuck with nothing but an enhanced human body. That creature could tear him apart in a second.

 

“Hey,” Minho called to him, grabbing his hand in a comforting squeeze, “you’ll be fine. I won’t let them do anything to you.”

 

Taemin looked at the elder and stepped closer, knowing he couldn’t do much to protect the older male against so many werewolves, but unwilling to let him face any potential danger on his own, even more so when he was so injured.

 

As the black wolf halted his steps in front of them, Minho pulled the redhead closer to him.

 

“Father,” the taller male greeted.

 

Taemin gulped at the word. That was Minho’s father? He mused, after a few seconds of staring at the black wolf, that it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, given how much the lupine reminded him of Minho in his wolf form. Even still, the crushing dominance of the wolf standing in front of them had him clenching his jaw as he absently wondered whether it was something that only ran in his mate’s family. The more he looked at the other wolves surrounding them and the more he was convinced of that thought. Of all these werewolves, although they were overwhelmingly powerful, none matched the three Jung males he’d met until then.

 

Minho’s father only stared back at them, until suddenly a voice echoed in Taemin’s mind, startling him slightly and causing Minho to squeeze his hand reassuringly again.

 

_“ It’s unlike you to be so composed in the presence of a fox, son.”_

 

“I’m sure you can tell he’s not exactly a fox, father,” Minho retorted out loud.

 

_“ In fact,”_ the imposing wolf admitted, staring right at Taemin, a mix of suspicion and fascination shining in his crimson irises.  _ “It still doesn’t explain why you brought that creature into our territory without permission.” _

 

“It’s a long story,” the younger alpha explained, his voice sounding slightly strained and breathless. “I’ll tell you everything about it once we’re back at the pack village.”

 

_“ That kitsune is not coming anywhere near our home, Minho.”_

 

“I’m not a kitsune.”

 

The words were out of Taemin’s mouth before he could even realize he had spoken. When the wolf’s eyes trained on him, he felt the offense he’d been feeling morph into sudden fear.

 

_“ You can hear me?”_ The alpha inquired, obviously surprised.

 

Taemin pressed his lips together, cursing his big mouth. Minho, on the other hand, just let out a small resigned sigh.

 

“Well, it’s not like they weren’t about to find it out sooner or later,” he said before raising a hand and pulling at the side of his collar to completely expose the mating mark adorning the junction of his neck and shoulder.

 

Bewilderment instantly emanated from all the wolves around them, Minho’s father, the one whose eyes had widened the most as he stared at the scar on his son’s neck. Before anything else could be said, Minho let go of his shirt and then reached for the collar of Taemin’s, exposing the redhead's own mark for all to see.

 

“He’s pack now,” he explained to his father as he let go of the younger’s shirt once the older male’s red eyes had settled on the half-breed. “So yes, he can hear you.”

 

Taemin didn’t know what to make of the mixed feelings his mate’s father was having. It was all so confusing, yet he didn’t want to push his luck by using his powers to make sense of it all given how faint he was feeling. Sharing his memories with Joy had been more taxing than usual and he rather conserve any bits of energy he still had in the case of an emergency, even if it meant him staying in the dark about the mental states of the ones surrounding him.

 

_“ When?” _ The black wolf asked.

 

Taemin could tell the werewolf didn’t really need an answer to that.

 

Minho clenched his jaw, fighting the pain as he took a few seconds to reply, “during the Crimson Moon.”

 

Taemin stepped closer to the elder, trying to serve as support as he felt how hard it was becoming for the werewolf to keep standing straight like he was, in his attempt to appear bigger and capable of defending them, in case they were attacked.

 

He avoided the Supreme Alpha’s eyes as the werewolf looked at him again and focused on helping his mate to keep standing up.

 

_“ I’ll need more explanation than that,”_ the older werewolf stated.

 

Before Minho could speak, Taemin looked pleadingly at the elder’s father.

 

“Please, sir,” he said, mentally cursing how uncertain his voice sounded. “Minho needs care, we’ll explain everything once he’s healed.”

 

Minho grit his teeth and sent a reprimanding gaze to the redhead who only responded with a frown of his own.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” the redhead demanded. “You can barely stand and they can all see it.”

 

It wasn’t like they were doing a wonderful job at concealing the elder’s ill condition. Even if Minho was somehow able to stand on his own, they couldn’t do anything about the smell of blood, mixed with the faint hints of rotting flesh, that was emanating from the werewolf. Taemin refused to think much about the smell, afraid of what it could mean and not quite ready to face that idea.

 

_“ He’s right,” _ the Supreme asserted just as Minho opened his mouth to argue with the half-breed.  _ “You don’t need to be so tense, son. We’re not going to attack you, you’re pack. We just want explanations.” _

 

Minho growled angrily then, impatient as his usual.

 

“I wasn’t able to heal him,” Taemin explained in his mate’s stead, fearing the elder would only get angrier and end up making things worse. “There are pieces of silver in his organs from the blade he was stabbed with. His wounds won’t close because of them. It’s been over a week...”

 

The werewolf stared at him with suspicion but quickly averted his eyes to Minho,  _ “is that true, son?” _

 

The younger alpha growled once again, “yes, dammit!”

 

“He needs a healer,” Taemin tried again, hoping the Supreme wouldn’t request any more explanations that would delay their journey. “That’s why we’re here.”

 

He knew that was only part of the truth, knew what Minho really expected of their visit to his family, but right then, all that mattered to him was the werewolf healing. They could deal with whatever more the other was planning to obtain from that visit, once he was healthy again.

 

_“ Alright, let’s move,”_ Minho’s father told the other wolves as he looked at each of them for a few seconds before averting his gaze back to Taemin.  _ “What’s your name?” _

 

The redhead repressed a sigh of relief and then answered, “my name is Taemin.”

 

_“ Well, Taemin, nice to meet you. I’m Yunho,”_ the werewolf informed.  _ “I expect you to explain to me what happened to my son on the way to the pack village, can you do that?” _

 

Taemin nodded and Minho forced out a snort.

 

“I’m still here, you know?” He grunted out.

 

“You focus on not collapsing on me, alright?” Taemin retorted, tightening his hold on the elder.

 

Minho looked at the redhead and then nodded once, knowing that was the best course of action. He was in too much pain to argue with the younger anyway.

 

Slowly, they all started to walk. The other six werewolves positioned themselves at their backs and sides while Yunho went to Minho’s other side, offering his own body as support for his son.

 

As they advanced, Yunho urged Taemin to recount what had happened to Minho, which the redhead did, afraid as he reluctantly revealed what he was and what had led Minho to be hurt.

 

If Yunho was mad about anything on his tale – say, the fact his son had been hurt because of him – the werewolf didn’t let it transpire and the anger he did display had been only directed at the kitsunes, whom he didn’t hesitate to curse and then swear retaliation to.

However, Taemin didn’t allow himself to be relieved about that. His powers were too overwhelmed by not only Minho’s pain but also the various emotions the other werewolves were experiencing in regards to his tale. The possibility he was probably missing a lot of things because of that was very high.

 

_“ So, Jonghyun, you don’t know where he is now?”_ Yunho inquired after Taemin was done recounting everything.

 

The redhead exchanged a look with Minho before talking, “no. We didn’t hear from him since we left Gusok.”

 

“Since he didn’t come after us, we think he might have gone after Kibum,” Minho explained, grunting slightly as he finished his sentence.

 

_“ Kibum?”_

 

“The gumiho,” Minho offered. “Or half-breed, whatever he is.”

 

They had talked about it several times before through the course of the past week. Both Taemin and Minho agreeing it was more than plausible, given how Jonghyun had been acting towards the gumiho before Onew had knocked him out.

 

_“ And where would that be?”_ Yunho asked and once more, Taemin found himself unable to read the werewolf’s emotions.

 

That was starting to put him off. He was used to being hyper-aware of the mental states of everyone he was interacting with, yet somehow he found himself unable to do so with all these werewolves around him. They all overwhelmed him too much and he wondered whether that would become a common occurrence during his stay in that pack.

 

“I was in Kibum’s memories for a while,” he informed hesitantly. “He lives in some city called Unijoah.”

 

_“ You were in his memories?”_ Yunho repeated in astonishment.

 

“Yes... uh, it’s one of my abilities,” the redhead explained vaguely, unwilling to breach that subject.

 

There was silence for a moment before Yunho simply stated they would deal with a problem at the time.

 

After that, they went on their trip to the pack village mostly in silence, although Yunho did ask a few more things here and there. They took a few breaks from time to time as it became increasingly difficult for Minho to keep walking, the werewolf’s breathing showing just how much effort he was making in order to keep up with them.

 

It felt like forever before they finally reached their destination.

 

As they stepped into the pack village, the dirt road they’d been on, was replaced by a large rock path cutting through the village that was surrounded by the woods. Taemin was surprised to note the place was nothing like he had expected. Admittedly, he wasn’t quite sure what he had expected, but he found himself thinking that the place only had for village, its title.

 

It was more like a small town, with houses scattered here and there, at each side of the stone road they were on, some even looking more like small apartment buildings, all of which seemed to have their own parcel of verdure. There were a few stores and werewolves gathered in front of what looked like a bar as others walked around. There was chatter all around and the happy shrieks of several pups playing around in front of one the buildings.

 

However, a sudden silence fell over the werewolves as soon as their small group came into view, all the lupine at each side of the path, having stopped what they were doing to stare right at them. Some were just curious, others gasped as they recognized Minho and took notice of his state. Yet, there were also the ones who leered at Taemin as soon as they caught sight of him, a few of them even going as far as growling at him. He pressed his lips in a tight line, setting his jaw and avoiding any eye-contact with the lupines. The hostility was crushing and he felt like he was being assailed by all sides, which left him slightly dizzy as he tried tuning out the overwhelming emotions coming from the wolves.

 

Minho suddenly growled at his side, flashing his blue eyes at each of the wolves who looked at the redhead the wrong way. A few whimpered and others scurried away from the threat. The half-breed diverted his gaze to Minho, tightening his hold on his waist.

 

“It’s fine Minho, preserve your strength.”

 

“I’m not letting anyone look at my mate like that,” the elder retorted, the beast’s characteristic deep voice, sounding angrier than usual.

 

“And I rather you not collapsing on me,” the redhead retorted with a frown.

 

He really hated the stares and all he wanted was to hide in a hole. Even so, he would rather be the target of that hostility than having Minho wasting any bit of strength he still had, trying to shield him from mere stares.

 

_“ Find your place and mind your own business,” _ Yunho suddenly ordered the wolves gathering at either side of the path to watch them.

 

It was instantaneous as most of them lowered their gazes and made the effort of going back to their previous devices. Although some still persisted in staring, the growls ceased, none of the lupine daring to go against their alpha’s orders.

 

Taemin nodded his gratitude to the Supreme who simply went back to leading them forward. The redhead’s lips drew a thin line and he looked at his mate, meeting sapphire irises staring right back at him.

 

“You can stand down now,” he whispered so just the werewolf could hear. “We’ll be fine. Just... keep your strength...”

 

Minho’s jaw clenched and as he blinked a couple of times, his irises went back to their coal color. They didn’t exchange a word after that, the werewolf restraining himself to simply holding the younger closer as they progressed through the village. Taemin let the elder have his way, knowing it was his mate’s only actual reassurance right then.

 

He focused on their journey, watching curiously as they passed several intersections connected to the main path as they kept walking straight ahead. He wondered how much longer it would take them to arrive at the pack house, worried that Minho wasn’t going to hold on much longer like that. He could feel the elder weakening in his hold, the long journey from the borders to the pack territory having consumed most of the elder’s strengths.

 

It was a few more minutes before they turned left and stopped right in front a white-stone building, the rock path diverting from the main road cutting through a small verdant garden that was neatly kept. The front door was made of wood, painted white, framing a glass where “CLINIC” was neatly painted on.

 

_“ Eli, I want you to go and get Jaejoong,” _ Yunho spoke and Taemin heard a faint ‘yes sir’ in his mind before a gray and brown werewolf was taking off back to the main path.

 

_“ Taecyeon and Kyuhyun, you two stay. The others, you can go home now. Thank you,”_ Yunho stated and soon, three werewolves were bowing their heads slightly before leaving as well.

 

_“ Let’s get Minho inside,”_ Yunho told Taemin.

 

The redhead could only nod in response, feeling as though his mate had ceased supporting his own weight several minutes before. He nudged the elder to move, yet knew he would have to drag the other the remaining of the way.

 

“We’re almost there, hang on a little more,” he encouraged as he felt the werewolf rest his head against his temple, breathing with difficulty.

 

From there things went on a succession of events that left Taemin lost as to where he stood in that place. As they walked to the door of the clinic, Minho stumbled on his own legs, prompting the redhead to catch him in-extremis before he fell.

 

The healer came to the door as Yunho called for him and urged them inside, taking Minho from the half-breed’s care and carrying him to a room where the redhead wasn’t allowed.

 

Yunho ordered the two werewolves who had stayed with them to guard the door to the clinic and disappeared into the same hallway the healer had taken Minho through, leaving Taemin by himself in the waiting room, under the watchful eyes of the two werewolves, with no explanation at all about what was going to happen from then.

 

Eventually, the redhead resigned himself to sitting on one of the plastic chairs and waiting. He ignored how long he stayed there, doing his best to ignore the way one of the werewolves was leering at him.

 

After a few more minutes of deafening silence, the door to the clinic was pushed open to reveal a man, tall with dark brown hair, big, black eyes, and pale skin. He held a back-pack in his hand. As he stepped inside, the two werewolves somewhat bowed to him, to which he responded with a nod before his eyes found Taemin.

 

The redhead set his jaw as these strangely familiar coal irises studied him.

 

“You must be Taemin,” the other spoke after a while.

 

The half-breed forced himself to stand and bowed slightly, surprised to note the other knew who he was, “yes, I– I am.”

 

The other nodded, “my name is Jaejoong,” he informed, voice monotone. “I’m Minho’s father.”

 

The redhead let out a small breath, not sure what else he could do or say. All he could think about was how it made sense, and how his mate had inherited his father’s eyes.

 

The sound of a door clicking open brought their attention away from their exchange and both males looked towards the corridor to find another male standing there, dressed in only a pair of sweatpants, his imposing built making the door frame look disturbingly small.

 

“Jae, come on,” he called.

 

Taemin bit the inside of his bottom lip as he recognized the other’s voice. That was Yunho.

 

Jaejoong didn’t say anything as he passed Taemin. Merely even glanced at him and soon, he was entering the room, his mate promptly closing the door behind them, once more cutting the redhead off from whatever was happening to his mate.

 

Taemin swallowed with difficulty and feverishly sat back down on the chair, looking down at his hands, only to confirm what he already knew, of the way they were trembling uncontrollably. He gulped, clenching his fist in an attempt at making them stop. His heart was thundering in his chest, his brief meeting with Jaejoong having only served to make him more nervous than before.

 

It was just a few seconds, a minute at most, but it had been enough for him to realize that like Yunho and their sons, Jaejoong was no common werewolf. Taking notice of the fact only made the redhead feel all the more weak and small in that place.

 

He felt sick and wanted nothing but to bail from that place before anything irreparable happened. He wanted to go back to Onew’s den, where there were no werewolves leering at him, wary of his presence and ready to pounce on him at the tiniest misplace move he made.

 

The air was heavy with hostility and suspicion. He felt more out of place than usual – which was a feat, given what he was and where he’d grown up – and he knew that, if it didn't mean leaving Minho behind and being away from the other, he would've already bolted out of there.

As it was though, he couldn’t move. Not while Minho was still in that room, hurt. Not while he wasn’t sure his mate was going to be fine.

 

The wait was killing him and eventually, he lost track of the time, feeling like an eternity would’ve been shorter to live through than the torturous wait he was in. There was a deadly silence all around him, the only sounds in the room, that of the werewolves heartbeats and breathing and, with no doubt, of his own erratic ones.

 

It was a long while before the sound of a door opening cut through the thick silence, startling him as he looked back up once again, in the direction of the sound. He watched as the healer walked out of the room Minho had been taken to, pushing a cart with his tools and several bloodied gauze and cotton on it. He walked towards the end of the hallway and entered the last door to the right.

 

“Taemin,” Yunho called as he stepped into the hallway after the healer, effectively pulling the younger’s attention away from the healer. This time, he was entirely dressed in a pair of jeans, a dark gray dress shirt, and boots. “You can come in now.”

 

The half-breed pressed his lips together, relieved at finally being allowed back near his mate. However, as he stood from the chair, his vision blurred and his surroundings spun, forcing him to brace himself with a hand to the wall.

 

_ Great _ , he thought bitterly, that was all he needed, to show weakness in front of so many werewolves who could pretty much tear him apart in seconds.

 

He took a deep breath and blinked the lightheadedness away before straightening himself, not daring to meet any of the lupines’ eyes as he started his slow-paced course towards Yunho.

The man was looking at him with a small crease in between his eyebrows but didn't say anything when Taemin approached. Instead, he pulled the door wider open and stepped aside so the redhead could enter the room.

 

The first thing the half-breed noticed upon stepping into the room, was the strong, suffocating smell of copper and rubbing-alcohol, together with other various smells, some sweet, some sour, others that made his nose itch slightly. The mix of scents made his stomach churn uncomfortably and he felt the now-familiar nausea stir an unpleasant sensation within him.

 

The second thing that hit him was Minho lying on the hospital bed that was pushed against the wall opposite the door. He looked healthier than he had looked for the past week, color had returned to his cheeks and lips, although he was still unconscious. The thin white sheets of the bed were pulled up to his waist and exposed just the top of the bandage around his stomach.

 

The last thing that struck Taemin was Jaejoong, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed, holding Minho’s hand and smoothing the younger’s hair back in slow, tender caresses. As soon as Taemin was inside the room, the man’s dark eyes found him and glared slightly.

 

For a second, Taemin staggered, reminded once again that both of Minho’s parents were powerful alphas. He knew he was being his biggest enemy right then, as he kept thinking about the worst possible scenarios that could ensue. But that didn’t change how small and vulnerable he was, as he mused that, while he had gotten lucky the first time Minho had attacked him, he didn’t stand a chance did a whole pack of wolves come after him. Much less if said pack was led by beings so powerful as the two males staring at him right then.

 

“He wouldn’t stop mumbling your name,” Yunho informed once he closed the door. “We thought it would be better if you were at his side when he woke up, so he didn’t try to do anything harsh while he’s still recovering.”

 

Taemin nodded in acknowledgment, once more lost as to how he should react.

 

“How... how is he?” He inquired, mentally cursing how meek his voice sounded.

 

“Sungmin said he should be fine in a few hours,” Jaejoong informed, his fingers never ceasing their ministrations on Minho’s hair as he diverted his gaze from the redhead and back to his son. “He said the silver in Minho’s system was poisoning him, which is why he was so ill and his wounds weren’t healing.”

 

The guilt weighing in his chest as he heard the information was nothing foreign to Taemin. The past week and a half, he’d been worrying himself sick over the possibility that he had been unable to take out all the pieces of silver from Minho’s wounds. When Joy had only confirmed his fears, he’d done his best to keep his composure, knowing there was no use in him dwelling on the matter.

 

“Yunho explained to me what happened,” Jaejoong said at his silence.

 

Taemin wasn’t sure if it was just an impression, his treacherous mind playing tricks on him, but he felt that different from Yunho, Jaejoong had no qualms in judging him responsible for Minho’s condition.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said meekly, deeply struck by the accusation as he avoided the werewolf’s gaze as he stared at a random spot on the covers over his mate’s body. “I– I didn’t mean to drag him into this. It just...”

 

“Somehow, I have difficulty believing my son would willingly follow you into your mess, as you claimed to Yunho,” Jaejoong informed coldly, cutting him off. “Minho loathes your kind.”

 

Taemin set his jaw, knowing exactly what the werewolf meant by “kind” and the offense he felt at the mention momentarily overpowered the guilt. He frowned as he stated in a rather hard tone, “I’m not a kitsune.” He looked back at the werewolf with determination in his gaze. “So please, don’t lump me with them.”

 

“You deny your kind?” Jaejoong questioned wryly, with a raised eyebrow. There was a hint of disbelief and mockery in his gaze.

 

“They denied me first,” Taemin stated, his voice deep with anger. “As I said, they’re not my kind. I’m also human and I’d rather be considered as such than as a fox.”

 

“It doesn’t change the fact Minho would never cooperate with you,” Jaejoong argued, going back to being serious.

 

“I know that,” Taemin stated again, growing annoyed at the situation. “He tried to kill me the first time we met.”

 

“But you’re not dead,” the alpha stated the obvious, eyeing Taemin suspiciously. “I’m far from proud of admitting this, but I know Minho wouldn’t have failed if he’d actually tried to take your life.”

 

“I fought him off,” Taemin replied simply.

 

There it was again, that bile in his throat and that faint sense of dizziness.

 

“Of course you did,” Yunho scoffed a humorless chuckle.

 

“Regardless,” Jaejoong spoke up, frowning slightly, “give me one good reason, why my son would help you?”

 

The half-breed took in a small breath, trying to fight off the nausea, “he was looking for Yun's murderer and saw a way to get closer to his goal by coming with me.”

 

There were silence and slight shock in the air for a few seconds. Taemin had omitted several details when he’d recounted their steps to Yunho, choosing to keep to the big lines of the happenings that led Minho to be hurt and, in a way, he mused he should’ve expected all the questions he was being asked now.

 

“You know about Seungyun?” Jaejoong asked, his eyes widening slightly.

 

Taemin hesitated for a second before he remembered that Seungyun was Yun’s full name. He felt chocked as he nodded in confirmation to Jaejoong’s question. Somehow, the bit of information seemed to change something for the werewolf, although the redhead had a hard time making out whether it was in good or bad.

 

Jaejoong let out a small breath and then looked back at Minho, “did you two really mate during the Crimson Moon?”

 

Subconsciously, Taemin's hand slowly went up to rest over the mark at the base of his own neck, hidden under his shirt. He clenched his jaw, eyes fixated on the pale purple scar on the junction of Minho's shoulder and neck.

 

Again, the redhead just nodded before gulping and explaining in a faint voice, “it was an accident.”

 

“There are no such things as accidents when the moon is involved,” Yunho told the redhead with finality.

 

“I’m sorry, but I find it hard to believe any of this was meant to happen,” the redhead retorted, unable to pinpoint where the courage came from.

 

“Believe me,” Yunho said, “I would've been the first one to refuse that possibility had this happened in any other situation. But if you know about Seungyun, you probably also know how long ago that happened. If Minho lived this long after losing his first mate, despite everything being against it... and then you came along only for the Crimson Moon to seal your mating, then there are no reasons to believe it wasn’t meant to be, regardless of the circumstances. Or of what... what you are. The moon doesn’t lie.”

 

“Yunho, you can’t possibly–” Jaejoong was interrupted by Minho’s voice.

 

“I only lived this long so I could avenge Yun and my cub. Nothing else, Father,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse, but still conveying his anger at his father’s statements. His expression showed he was less than pleased by the conversation he’d woken up to.

 

The three other males looked towards him, surprised to find him awake.

 

Though Taemin managed to school his expression from showing the pain he felt at the statement, he also didn’t find it in himself to look any longer at his mate, choosing instead to stare at the scar on the werewolf’s chest, reminding himself that he’d known Minho thought like that already and that it shouldn’t have had that effect on him. He also forced himself to recall why the elder sported that very scar in the first place. Reminding himself that the pain Minho felt from Yun’s passing was the reason the werewolf had attempted to take his own life.

 

No matter what happened between them, or the evidence of his growing feelings for the elder, nor the fear of what could be happening within his own body, he knew he stood no chance against the werewolf’s love and dedication to his deceased mate.

 

He had no place in that equation. If anything, he should’ve felt relieved Minho thought as such. Because in the end, when that whole mess with the kitsunes was hopefully sorted out – even though a part of him didn’t believe in that thought –, Taemin ought to go back home and pick up his life where he’d left off. He’d go back to work, he would even chance moving away for a while, just so he could put some distance between him and the Otherworld.

 

He was pulled back into reality by Yunho scoffing and he blinked several times, looking at each of the werewolves in the room, understanding he’d missed a part of the conversation.

 

“You know that’s a ridiculous idea,” Yunho stated while Jaejoong looked forlornly at their son. “A mating bond can’t just be severed like that.”

 

Taemin set his jaw as he understood that Minho had finally brought up the real reason behind their visit to the pack.

 

Despite the pain that knowledge produced in him, he wanted to convince himself it didn’t matter that Minho was determined to break their bond, that it was only natural for the elder to wish for that, given his story. While he knew such a thing was impossible, a tiny part of him was hoping they could, in fact, put an end to it, just so he didn’t have to deal with Minho’s constant antagonism for any longer.

 

In fact, with all that was currently happening, Taemin even thought it was for the better. Neither of them had the mind or the time to deal with such things.

 

The problem was that, while Minho had little to worry about if they somehow figured out how to sever their bond, Taemin had a whole set of worries the werewolf didn’t know about and that would only grow – literally – as time passed and regardless of whether their mating bod was intact or not.

 

_ Now more than ever, you need to take care of yourself. You know that, right? _

 

As much as he wanted to deny it, Joy’s words had struck him harder than he had let on then.

 

If he’d been covering his eyes before, now that his friend had so openly referred to it, he had seen being taken away any doubts he was still using to shield himself. Even so, he couldn’t even bring himself to fully acknowledge it yet, because a part of him persisted on holding onto the hope he was wrong. A part of him kept reminding him the timing was off and insisted on making him deny all the knowledge he had about how werewolf biology worked.

 

_ I’m half-human _ , he kept telling himself,  _ my human nature prevails. The timing is off, it’s too early to know for sure. _

 

Even so, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Even more so, after Joy had been so direct about it.

 

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to accept it or even tell his mate about it. How the hell was he supposed to expect Minho, of all people, to take the news well if he was still struggling with them himself?

Now that the elder was finally voicing the real reason for that visit to his family, Taemin was torn between reminding his mate that a mating wasn’t breakable and agreeing that he too, wanted it to be over with – if only to protect himself from what he could already see happening once the cat was out of the bag.

 

“There has to be a way,” Minho argued stubbornly, pushing himself into a sitting position with difficulty.

 

The half-breed was itching to get closer, to help him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around himself as he watched Jaejoong assist Minho. It wasn’t his place anymore, he reminded himself.

 

“There is no way, Minho,” Yunho stated. “You know that. Not to mention this isn’t just any mating, it’s a Crimson Moon mating. It’s sacred.”

 

“Sacred my ass!” Minho roared and Taemin flinched, the sudden surge of fury cutting his breath short.

 

Jaejoong watched the scene in surprise and frowned as the half-breed looked away from his son, biting his lower lip hard and blinking rapidly to chase the tears away.

 

“If you won’t help, I’ll find a way,” Minho went on, blind to what he was causing. “I’ll talk to the Elders myself.”

 

“The Elders won’t help you,” Yunho told his son.

 

He was keeping his voice composed, but there was this authority in it that made it obvious he wasn’t going to give in. A tone that showed that he was well versed in making himself be heard and obeyed.

 

“The day I banned you from the pack,” the alpha went on, “I only did it because I didn’t want you to be forced to follow what had been decided for you at the meeting.”

 

Minho’s expression set into a deeper scowl. In turn, Jaejoong tore his eyes away from Taemin to look at his mate.

 

“Yunho, this isn’t the time.”

 

“It _is_ time, Jae,” the male stated before looking at their son. “The Elders wanted you to take part in the Crimson Moon festival so you could find a mate. The myth says that a werewolf that lives over a hundred years after the loss of a mate is granted the opportunity to find another.”

 

Taemin’s head snapped toward the alpha in shock, but he could barely make sense of the words before Minho was roaring again.

 

“Bullshit!” The werewolf snapped as he recognized what his father was talking about. “ _The Lone Wolf_?! Really father? They were expecting me to believe in _a fucking children’s story_?!”

 

“Except, it’s not just a story anymore, is it Minho?” Yunho inquired, glancing at Taemin.

 

Minho looked at the redhead and for a split second he hesitated. The wolf was in complete stupor but the first time in years, it was also on his father’s side.

 

_ It makes sense now _ , the beast told him,  _ we knew all along. Taemin is the one. _

 

_ Shut up _ , Minho growled at the creature.

 

_ Listen to Father _ , he wouldn’t make this up, the beast countered.  _ What if... after all this time without Yun... what if the moon took pity on us? _

 

“I don’t need pity!” Minho growled out loud, startling his parents.

 

But Taemin knew who the elder was talking to. He could feel the beast was extremely near to the surface.

 

“What?” Jaejoong questioned, staring quizzically at his son.

 

Yet, the younger alpha wasn’t even listening to him, too busy arguing with the beast within him.

 

“He’s talking to the wolf,” Taemin informed faintly.

 

“Talking to– _talking to what_?” Yunho inquired, not sure he heard right.

 

“The wolf,” Taemin repeated.

 

“What are you talking about?” Jaejoong asked with a frown.

 

Before Taemin could speak, Minho was throwing the covers off him and sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, struggling to get onto his feet but refusing any help from his parents.

 

“Taemin,” he called, an arm wrapped around his injured abdomen as he walked slowly to the redhead, extending an arm for him to take, “let’s go. Let’s go back to Onew’s place, we can look for something in his books. We can fix this.”

 

Taemin stepped closer to the elder and slipped an arm around the werewolf’s waist, fearing he would collapse.

 

“You should rest,” he said, trying to help the older male back onto the bed.

 

“I’m fine,” Minho grumbled. “We should go.”

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Jaejoong stated.

 

Minho set his jaw and Taemin fully expected him to start growling at his own father.

 

“You’re way past the age when throwing these tantrums is acceptable, Minho,” the male said and to his surprise, the redhead felt his mate tense in his hold. “We’ve been understanding of your pain these past three centuries. We’ve let you have your way and even covered for your mistakes. For what? For you to just go and make the same, over and over again. This has to stop! Do you really think Seungyun would've wanted you wasting your life away in a hopeless quest?”

 

There was something heavy about Jaejoong’s words. An impact on Minho that Taemin had a hard time grasping. Even so, he could tell the werewolf wasn’t going to bend so easily.

 

“It’s not hopeless,” Minho said, an almost imperceptible quiver to his voice. “I’ll find who killed my mate and cub.”

 

“And if you do, what will that change?” Jaejoong asked. “It won’t bring them back.”

 

Taemin could tell these words had been said, time and time again. He could tell how much resignation and sorrow these very words held and he could tell, by the suffocating pressure in his chest, just how much these simple words hurt every single one of the people in that room.

 

He took in a trembling breath and blinked several times trying to clear his swimming vision. His head felt like it was floating in a cloud. It was all too much. Too many emotions, too many sensations, bits and pieces of memories of Yun that were somehow transpiring through his bond with Minho without him even trying to access them. He could barely find himself in all of that.

 

It was like back at the Community over again, although this time it wasn’t so much fury clouding his mind, as it was fear and hopelessness. Both of which stemmed from very different reasons than they had just over a week before. The effect they were having on him was very different too, and before he knew it, his knees were giving out, black spots dotting his vision.

 

Yunho was the first to react as Taemin wavered, reaching out to support both him and Minho.

 

The latter’s eyes widened and he quickly turned to the redhead, ignoring the pain in his abdomen.

 

“Taemin?” He called in urgency, holding the younger by the waist to balance him.

 

The redhead blinked dazedly, his breathing short. He barely registered it as he was guided to sit on the bed.

 

He swallowed thickly, fearing that if he tried to talk, he’d only end up throwing up.

 

“Call Sungmin,” Minho urged his father, cupping the younger’s face, his heart racing as he took in his pale complexion.

 

Jaejoong had already left the room when the redhead found his voice back.

 

He shook his head, swallowing again as he tried to speak, “...‘m fine.”

 

“Like hell you are,” Minho argued. “You’ve been like this for days.”

 

If Taemin wasn’t so busy trying to regain some composure, he would’ve felt apprehensive at the perspective that Minho had noticed his condition and hoped the elder didn’t connect the dots.

 

“It’s nothing,” he managed to say. “I told you my immune–”

 

“All the more reason for you to be checked by Sungmin,” Minho cut in with a frown, his voice concerned as he spoke. “You’ve been taking care of me, but what about yourself?”

 

Taemin couldn’t even say anything as Jaejoong returned with Sungmin in tow.

 

“What happened?” Sungmin inquired as Yunho stepped aside to let him approach the bed.

 

Minho didn’t move an inch, keeping a watchful gaze on the healer, as if he feared the other would do anything against his mate.

 

“I’m fine, really. It’s nothing,” Taemin mumbled as he pushed himself off the bed, staggering slightly before catching himself just as Minho reached for him again. “I just got overwhelmed, it’s all.” He looked at Minho, “you know how I get with my powers.”

 

The elder wasn’t convinced and he opened his mouth to argue with the younger when Taemin shook his head, pleading him with his eyes.

 

Minho clenched his jaw, “you’re so stubborn.”

 

“Takes one to know one,” Taemin countered before he looked at Sungmin and the other werewolves in the room and forced a smile. “It’s really nothing. I just... since I’m part human, my body doesn’t take my powers really well and since I’ve been using them a lot lately, this kind of thing happens.”

 

It wasn’t so much of a lie and he ignored whether revealing one of his weaknesses to complete strangers was the right thing to do, but right then, all he wanted was to divert the attention from his condition. It would buy him some time, if not to prove to himself he was wrong about what was happening to him, then at least so he could come to terms with it.

Admittedly, he didn’t know whether it had anything to do with it, but he had a feeling that his powers could be only messed up like that because of it. There were little options for him to pick from, given he hadn’t been really using his powers since the incident at the Community. He felt himself agonizing at the thought because, in a way, it only served to confirm his fears.

 

“I can check to make sure if it’s really just that,” Sungmin offered.

 

Taemin shook his head, “thank you, but it’s fine. Don’t worry, I’m already feeling better.”

 

That was such a lie, he really hoped neither of the werewolves could tell. Minho was staring at him and he avoided the elder’s gaze, not ready to argue about it any longer.

 

“Minho you should lay back down,” he said instead, hoping to divert the attention from him. “You’re still recovering.”

 

“He’s right,” the healer stated, looking at Minho. “You should be resting, any strain will only make your recovery longer. Your wounds will only close completely once your organs a and that will take a few hours more.”

 

Before Minho could argue, Yunho intervened, ordering his son to lay back down, which the younger scowled at and grumbled that he was fine. However, as soon as Jaejoong let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms over his chest as he served his son an unwavering glare, Minho’s whole posture changed. Taemin watched in surprise as his mate grimaced slightly, the drive he had to argue with Yunho fading as soon as he crossed Jaejoong’s gaze. He clenched his jaw and begrudgingly sat back on the bed, frowning as Jaejoong reached over and pushed him slightly to signal him he wanted his son laying down. The younger complied once more, not without grumbling about how it was unnecessary.

 

Taemin could feel Minho wasn’t happy with the situation and he could also tell the other was only doing as he was told because he was unwilling to see his father getting mad. Which gave the redhead access to a whole new side of the older male.

Even Minho, defiant and snarky, seemed to revert back to a scolded child when Jaejoong dealt with him. The half-breed had never imagined such an outcome and could barely get the happenings through his head. Unfortunately, he didn't have much opportunity to process any of it as Jaejoong’s gaze found him and suddenly he understood Minho’s own reaction to the man.

 

There was something in the elder’s eyes, something that made one comply just to avoid his wrath. It wasn’t so much his power and influence as an alpha, which made it completely different to Yunho’s dominance and overall strength as Supreme. Instead, it was something maternal about him, that said long about how he had handled two thick-headed alpha boys.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want Sungmin to check on you?” Jaejoong inquired.

 

Taemin took in a small breath and reiterated his previous statement, albeit slightly hesitant, “yes. I’m really fine.”

 

“Alright then,” Jaejoong sighed before looking at Minho who was staring at Taemin with a gaze that said long about what he thought about the younger's refusal to be examined. “You, I don’t want to hear a word about you getting out of that bed until Sungmin has cleared you to go back home.”

 

Minho groaned, “dad, I’m–”

 

The younger alpha clamped his mouth shut when Jaejoong squinted at him and Taemin looked in surprise at Yunho, who was doing his best to conceal a grin behind one of his fists.

 

“Taemin,” Jaejoong said once he was satisfied with his son’s silence. “I’ll take you home, so you can rest and eat something until your idiot of a mate is back on his feet.”

 

Honestly, the redhead didn’t know what to make of the situation. Both because he was having a hard time grasping the change in atmosphere and overall change in Jaejoong’s behavior towards him, and because he didn’t want to leave Minho’s side.

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Yunho said as if he had read the half-breed’s mind, or maybe he’d just deciphered Taemin’s alarmed and concerned gaze to Minho. “Besides, I think you could use the rest too. We can’t have you passing out like you almost did earlier.”

 

Minho grumbled, “he’s right.” When his eyes met the redhead’s again he nodded slightly, eyes almost pleading, “go with them, I’ll be there soon.”

 

The redhead sent the elder a confused gaze, torn between the reticence both of them were feeling at the idea of being separated and the fact the werewolf was actually encouraging him to leave.

 

Eventually, he nodded faintly and followed Jaejoong’s lead, sending one last glance to Minho on the bed, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

 

 

 

The trip from the clinic to the manor had been a silent one. Yunho had stayed behind with Minho and Jaejoong had kept quiet most of the way. The only time he’d spoken, had been to tell the redhead to step closer to him as he set a reprimanding gaze to the werewolves who dared stare a little too long at the redhead.

Taemin had noted, with a little surprise, that Jaejoong’s influence on their pack-mates was different than Minho and Yunho’s crushing one. Instead of instilling fear in them and making them comply with a barked order, in a grave tone of voice, Jaejoong was more subtle. His facial expressions were more than enough to have the other lupine averting their gazes, some emitting signs of shame at their actions, which surprised the half-breed greatly.

 

The manor was as huge as he’d imagined it to be, with a front yard that stretched large in front of it, the main rock path parting into two at each side of it. The manor was built with beige, smooth stone walls and white windows. Rampant plants climbed either aisle of the manor, covering the light beige walls with the vibrant green of the foliage and the dark gray of the branches. The center aisle stood proud, rid of any plants, with a set of huge white double-doors.

 

The garden was neat, stone benches placed at several spots and at the center, there was a small pond, bordered with concrete.

 

Inside, the manor was all marble floors, beige, gray and black tones, on the stairs and decorations. Despite its immensity and overall luxury, it was warm and cozy, smelled comforting with soft hints of musk, coffee, and lavender in the air.

 

Jaejoong had guided Taemin through the manor, showing him the different rooms and explaining that although he, Yunho and their sons lived alone in the place, they were often joined by pack mates during the day and that majority of the pack meetings took place there, which made so the manor was almost never empty.

 

He’d then gone on to offer the redhead something to eat, which the younger had politely declined, omitting to explain that he felt too queasy to chance upsetting his stomach even more. Jaejoong had been a little skeptical, but let Taemin have his way, guiding him to Minho’s room and telling him to feel at home.

 

“You can use Minho’s clothes for now, I doubt they’ll fit very well, but it’s just until we can go and buy you some,” Jaejoong said as he walked to the door.

 

Taemin wanted to argue that it was okay, that the elder didn’t need to worry about that, but the alpha had quickly put an end to his protests.

 

“Just get some rest, okay?” The alpha asked.

 

Taemin contented himself with nodding, saying a small thank you before the werewolf left the room.

 

As soon as the door to the room was closed, the half-breed felt himself breathing freely again. He looked around the room, Minho’s room, and felt himself relax slightly. The elder’s smell was everywhere and it worked wonders on his nerves.

 

The redhead went to sit on the bed, finally dropping the bag he’d brought along on the floor and heaving out a sigh.

 

He ran a hand over the dark blue covers of the bed, feeling the soft texture against his finger-pads, he looked at the light gray walls, the small bedside table, the black chaise lounge at the end of the bed, turned to the veranda. His eyes drifted to the door at the far back of the room on the right wall and he deduced that was the bathroom. At the side of the door, a closet embedded on the wall with sliding doors a darker shade of gray.

 

He wanted to explore and yet felt like he was invading Minho’s privacy if he did, so he just stayed on the bed, the haunting impression of being out of place rising again after his moment of respite.

 

Minho’s gaze when he’d left the room at the clinic came back to him, that unreadable expression on his features, the strange feeling that had gripped his heart, a feeling he was still unable to interpret. What had been going on in Minho’s head? Had the short period of time between his outburst and Jaejoong’s offer to get Taemin to the manor, been enough for the elder to make up his mind about anything?

 

Why did Taemin feel so restless as he thought back to it? Was he just being paranoid because of the things he was doing his hardest to keep under wraps? Did he make the right decision, by refusing Sungmin’s check-up, instead of getting it over with and confronting the problem head-on?

 

The redhead swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat. He should leave. Minho was going to be fine now, he was healing. Taemin had nothing else to do in that place and honestly, he didn’t want to stick around to watch as the elder kept chasing a way to sever their bond. He wasn’t going to delude himself into thinking Minho was just going to give up if he didn’t find anything in the pack. The elder was holding onto a revenge for three centuries. Taemin had no doubts his ability to hold onto his quest to break their bond was just as strong.

 

He groaned in frustration as he buried his face into his hands, elbows resting on his tights.

 

He needed to figure something out and fast because the more he told himself he should leave, the less convinced he was of that thought. Not when something within him made him ache and fear the simple idea of being away from Minho.

 

Even so, he also didn’t see himself sitting around and waiting for things to unfold, just because he didn’t actually want to leave Minho’s side. He hated being unable to do anything other than wait for things to happen. He was used to putting things into motion, he was used to taking action. However, for now, and for who-knew-how-long, he could do nothing but to wait and see.

 

Yet, he didn’t even know if his mother and Onew had safely left the Community, if they were fine. How the hell was he supposed to sit around and wait? What if they hadn’t escaped and he needed to do something to help them? How could he do anything at all if he was stuck in that pack, watching as his mate fought with everything he had to find a way to break their bond?

 

“Get a grip,” he growled to himself as he felt his eyes burning with unshed tears.

 

He refused to cry. He refused to let himself fall so low. Crying wouldn’t help, it would just show how powerless he was.

 

And if there was one thing he hated more than anything in life, it was powerlessness. Too bad that in that situation, that was exactly what he was reduced to.

  


* * *

(1): Inari is a Japanese goddess that is said to be closely related to the kitsunes. Taking into consideration a comment I had from MakneaKissMe in their review of the story, about giving Mother Nature a name, that’s what I’ll be referring to Mother Nature as from now on. I’m still revising the previous chapters, but once I’m done, “Mother Nature” and “Inari” will both refer to the same character in these chapters as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry for the super late update, even though I had this chapter written for a while... There was a problem with the ending and I had to cut the previous last scene (that you’ll find in the next chapter) and then it messed up my time line and seriously, you don’t even want to know, I just need to rant >_<” Besides, with the whole incident with Jinki, I really didn’t feel like updating/writing for a while... but well, I guess we’re all dealing with that on our own ways. Hopefully, everything will be sorted out sooner than later and Jinki will be able to be back by his members’ side!  
> Anyways, I feel the need to express my love for Joy. I really do love her and it pains me to hurt her... but she’ll have her time to shine, that’s a promise.  
> And... yeah, I’m not going to comment much on the chapter, you guys tell me what you think and what stood out to you (in good or bad) ^^  
> The next chapter’s done, it’s being revised as we speak hehe, hopefully it’ll be ready to update soon!
> 
> Thank you all for the patience as usual and for sticking around, for the kudos and bookmarks and the occasional comment ^^
> 
> xoxo


	21. Running from Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back~ the reviewing took a little more time than expected, but it’s still earlier than my usual, so... yay? I’ll keep this note short, just to say thank you all for the support and for your amazing comments and kudos. They really motivate me to go on. So, Thank You <3
> 
> Do tell me what you guys think in the comments! A big revelation is coming up in the next chapter, so get ready!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Beta-read by Shinenikki99

 

 

Luna stared at Onew’s peaceful expression, her chest lighter than it had been in almost a month, despite the circumstances they were still in.

 

A healthy color had returned to his skin, no more of the sickly gray shade it had been since they left the Community. His bare chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm, his heartbeat resounding strong and loud to her ears. All of these, things she’d feared she’d never get to see again after Jungah had claimed there was nothing to do to save him.

 

She brought up a hand to rest against the right side of her neck, right where her jugular was. A rune marred her skin, its contour still reddish and the flesh still burning from the magic-infused black ink it had been carved with.

 

On Onew’s own neck, the same rune was drawn.

 

The symbols by which they were now bound.

 

Running away from one another. Having their principals crash constantly, wronging each other, sometimes by mistake, sometimes out of pure spite.

 

Centuries of denying the pull, the drive to be near each other.

 

What good had it done them in the end? So much suffering, so many deaths, so much chaos. Their efforts– her efforts, had gone to waste. Over seven hundred years later and there they were, bound to each other by more than their history, by more than the myth they supposedly embodied.

 

 _“For some reason,”_ Seulgi had said, several hours ago, after she’d come back to the bedroom as she told them about the spell to save her father, _“the two of you seem to be... connected.”_

 

If only the girl had known how right she was.

 

Luna didn’t need to be told about the connection between them. She was better placed than anyone to know it was there, even when it was hard to admit to it. Even as she knew about his feelings for her, of all the sacrifices he’d insisted on doing for her.

 

She knew about what others had always – and still – expected of them because of the supposed fate they shared. Even so, she was never one to believe in myths. A true skeptic, she’d snorted in derision every time one tried to bring up the circumstances surrounding their births to justify why she and Onew were meant to be.

It wasn’t easy to ignore the fact when it was brought up every time she’d expressed opposition to her betrothal to the man she’d come to doubt, after almost a century of starry-eyed admiration and relishing into the undisputed attention he gave her.

 

Luna had never wanted to admit to the destiny they shared. So much, that for the past years, she’d been in such a deep denial, she’d come to act as if every history recordings said nothing about creatures such as them. Blessed by the moon.

 

Hell, just the previous morning before the whole fiasco in the Elder’s Hall, she’d been reminiscing and wondering whether Onew’s unexplainable patience and dedication towards her stemmed from the elder’s knowledge of their betrothal, so many centuries ago.

 

Who had she been trying to fool?

 

Deep down, from the moment she’d been told about the circumstances surrounding her birth, she’d somewhat understood why Onew did what he did for her. There was no reason for her to keep covering her eyes and denying the facts. Not when, in the end, her stubbornness had gotten them nowhere else than back by each other’s side.

The patience and dedication he had for her and even the wrongs he’d done her, she knew that all those had stemmed from his faith in the myth linked to their births. His feelings for her, that she’d never been able to fully acknowledge, she was sure, also stemmed from that faith.

 

She wondered whether his feelings for her would’ve been any different if they hadn’t shared a destiny. He would’ve probably given up on her ions ago, tired of chasing down someone who wouldn’t love him back and worse, who despised him so deeply.

 

Back then, when the wonder she had for the man had dissipated and had become fear and doubt, and when they were finally told of their engagement, she’d used any excuse she could get her hands on, to deny what was expected of them. Her sister’s obvious infatuation with the man, his apparent drive to pull her into corrupted practices, the simple fact she wanted to have a say in the matter of whom she would take for a mate.

Luna had done everything to prove that she could run away from the so-called destiny she shared with the man. She had avoided him with everything she had. She had pushed him away relentlessly, no matter how many times she wound up merging back to him. Five centuries was a long time of resisting and giving in, only to run away again when things got dangerously close to them being truly bonded.

 

The human world had been the ultimate hide-out. A place where he would never find her, a place where she could choose without being ruled by the so-called connection drawn between them by the moon. And even then, Onew had found her. In the arms of another no less and from then, their lives had only gone downhill and their paths had, once again, gone in different directions. Yet, after over two centuries, they still found themselves back by each other’s side, fighting the same battle, like in the old times. She had found herself depending on him once more and, not for the first time, she had been acquainted with the fear of losing him.

 

Fear that had ultimately led her to accept to have their lives bound. If only for him to be able to live.

 

 _“You and my dad,”_ Seulgi had said when Luna had expressed confusion about her intentions. The witch had been obviously conflicted about pursuing on the topic as she glanced at her mother who had been in the room with them, until finally, she’d spewed the conclusions she’d come to through the visions she’d claimed to have had, _“you’re soulmates.”_

 

Luna had wanted to deny it. The centuries-old, automatic response she had of refuting any claims that linked her to Onew in such a way, wasn’t easy to fight. The adamant, _“that’s not true”_ , had been at the tip of her tongue. Yet, for once, she couldn’t bring herself to say it.

 

Not when deep down, there was this tiny part of her that refused to let her state that lie again.

 

Luna loved her mate. She loved Hyukjae with everything she had and losing him had been enough to make her completely close in on herself and wish for nothing but to join him in death.

However, she’d lived along, if only for their son, the very living proof of the forbidden love she’d shared with the human. The pain she felt from his absence was real, the love she found herself drowning in was real and so was the desire to be by her beloved’s side.

It was much more than she could say about her relationship with Onew. It had been a long time ago since she’d stopped wishing to be with the renegade. The anger and resentment between them were like a black hole sucking in any tenderness there had once existed towards him on her part.

 

Yet, there was also that unexplainable fear in her gut, the fear that he would just leave, this time with no possible return.

 

Every time she had walked away from him, every time he had walked away from her, there had always been this subconscious knowledge that they’d meet again. Because that was what they were, no matter how much they fought against it. In their very core, they were pieces of the same puzzle, trying to find each other and to fit together in a complicated mix of other mismatching pieces.

That time though, Onew had been slipping away through her fingers, much like Hyukjae had, two centuries ago. And, amidst the confusion and denial clouding her thoughts, she’d only been able to come to one conclusion: she didn’t want to feel that pain again. She wouldn’t be able to stand that, not this time.

 

So she’d accepted to let Seulgi bind her life to Onew’s.

 

She hadn’t missed the way Kyungsoo had tensed when the witch had mentioned what that implied for them. Something about her nephew had seemed almost eager at the prospects, but the vixen had been so focused on convincing Jungah to let them try, that she’d pushed him out of her thoughts for the time being.

 

Several hours had passed since then.

 

The spell had been so powerful, the air in the room still felt somewhat scarce even after all that time. Seulgi had lost consciousness right after, and Jungah had quickly taken her daughter away, not without sending an accusing glare in Luna’s direction.

The vixen couldn’t say she didn’t understand Jungah’s anger. After all, if it had been her son, performing something as powerful and unknown as the spell Seulgi had come to them with, Luna too, would’ve opposed.

Even then, she couldn’t bring herself to completely regret her decision of agreeing to let Seulgi use her. Not when the young witch had been the only one willing to go to great lengths and even to have the resources to do something about Onew’s decaying condition.

 

She could only hope that the girl would recover soon and that whatever price she had to pay for the spell, wouldn’t be too high.

 

Kyungsoo had stayed in the room with her for a while after Jungah had taken Seulgi away. He’d been extremely quiet since the young witch’s outburst against him. Yet, as soon as the witches had left he’d finally dared speak to her.

 

 _“As Fire and Earth unite at last,”_ he’d said out of the blue.

 

Luna had looked at him, still dizzy and out of it as she tried to get used to the impression that every cell of her body now vibrated at the same frequency as Onew’s.

 

 _“What?”_ She’d croaked out.

 

The boy had set his jaw and hesitated before he’d decided to explain himself, _“the prophecy. That’s a part of it. You’re Fire... he’s Earth... and now you’re bound. United.”_

 

With her mind still clouded and focused on the new sensations around her, the vixen hadn’t been able to fully comprehend what he meant then, so she hadn’t reacted.

 

Now, though, after her mind had cleared, Luna understood. They had fulfilled a part of the prophecy. Not in the way the kitsunes had expected them to, sure, but they’d fulfilled a part of it nonetheless.

 

Luna wasn’t sure what that implied and in all honesty, she was afraid to find out. She wanted to know more, to know what Kyungsoo knew about the very prophecy all this chaos had stemmed from and at the same time, she wanted to ignore everything pertaining to it. Even more so, if it somehow really implied she would kill her own son to fulfill it.

 

Still, she’d pushed the thoughts away for the time being, choosing to focus on Onew’s recovery instead. He had access to the prophecy, he was the one who knew about the mystical arts, he’d hopefully be able to interpret the prophecy more accurately than the biased kitsune Elders.

 

When Jungah had come back a few hours ago, inviting her and Kyungsoo to freshen up and eat something, offering them the guest bedrooms to take a rest, she’d encouraged the boy to go, which he’d done, but not without hesitating.

She’d chosen to stay behind, still not reassured enough that Onew would be fine. In fact, she would only leave his side when he woke up and she had the proof he wouldn’t just slip away through her fingers at the slightest lowering of her guard. Only then, she’d be reassured enough to succumb to her exhaustion.

  
  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
  


Minho sighed as Sungmin finally left the room, shortly after Jaejoong and Taemin, leaving him alone with Yunho in his room at the clinic.

 

Honestly, he didn’t want to talk to his father. He knew the man was only going to try to convince him to accept his mating with Taemin and the last thing Minho wanted was to snap again. Not when his brain was trying its hardest to make sense of Taemin’s own emotions and behavior.

As if the past week hadn’t been enough, he also had to deal with the redhead’s strange behavior worsening after their encounter with Joy. Somehow, he had the impression there had been much more exchanged between the half-breed and the fae than he had been able to grasp and he cursed his inability to understand what it was.

 

“Son, we need to talk about this,” Yunho said as he went to sit on the chair beside the bed.

 

“There’s nothing to say, father,” Minho argued, closing his eyes, still feeling exhausted from the day’s events and his recovering state made so all his energy was focused on healing. He really didn’t want to deal with anything else for the time being, much less his mating to Taemin. “I’m not giving up on finding a solution to this mess.”

 

“This mess, as you put it, is a sacred mating bond–”

 

“This shit is not sacred. _It’s wrong_ ,” Minho growled, running a hand through his hair. “Why would I be allowed a second chance, father? I let my mate and cub die. They were murdered right in front of me and I couldn’t do anything to save them.”

 

Yunho set his jaw, the reminder that his son was haunted by not only the pain of losing his mate and unborn cub but also guilt, robbed any arguments he had.

 

“Yun would’ve never died, if I hadn’t–” Minho interrupted himself, voice cracking as his hand traveled down to his face, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. “Three hundred years, father,” he said, his voice becoming softer, more resigned. “ _Three hundred years_ , and I still haven’t found the damned fox who did this.”

 

Yunho tried finding his words, but Minho kept speaking before he could.

 

“Now, you’re telling me, that by some sick twist of fate, I found a new mate in Taemin? _Taemin_ , who is a half fox, himself?” A bitter, hoarse chuckle left Minho’s mouth. “I know he has nothing to do with this. Shit, the kid’s just a victim of the damned kitsunes, but– This doesn’t make sense! Why us? Why now? You have no idea how much shit we’re dealing with. We don’t have time to waste on an accidental mating. Breaking this bond is for the best. For the both of us.”

 

“Except, you can’t break a mating bond, son,” Yunho stated the obvious. “Not unless one of you dies. Is that what you want?”

 

The thought of Taemin dying was like receiving a punch to the gut to Minho. Somehow, the thought of dying himself wasn’t as tempting as it used to be since Yun’s death either. Not when he knew that, by dying, he would be leaving the redhead behind, unprotected and vulnerable to the kitsunes.

 

As he didn’t answer, Yunho patted his forearm in a comforting way.

 

“Minho,” he called again. “You are a scholar, you know these things better than anyone. Deep down, I’m sure you are conscious that this quest of yours to sever your bond is hopeless and yet, you still insist there’s something to do. Why? Why can’t you just accept it for what it is? A second shot at life for you.”

 

Minho clenched his jaw. It felt like an eternity since the time he was considered a scholar. Teaching younger werewolves about their history, their traditions and their bodies had been a passion Minho had never held back on. Yet, admitting he knew there was no solution was too hard for him. All the knowledge he had about his species, all the things he’d discovered about subjects many considered taboo and nothing, absolutely nothing, could help him fix this problem?

 

“A werewolf mates for life,” he stated blandly. “A werewolf and his mate are bonded in life and death. If one dies, the other dies. That’s what I learned and that’s what I used to teach.”

 

“But you didn’t die.”

 

“So what? Am I different somehow?” Minho inquired angrily as he dropped his hand and glared at his father.

 

“Maybe...” Yunho hesitated, apprehensive of voicing out the matter that had been discussed during the meeting with the Elders that had led to him banning his son from the pack. It was an idea that, he knew, would never sit well with the younger. “Maybe, because your mating to Seungyun was one of convenience(1).”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Minho snarled without missing a beat. “So what if it was? So what if we didn’t recognize each other right away? The moon blessed us. Matings of convenience are as real as any other. One can’t survive without the other either way. Just because you and Dad were destined to be together, doesn’t mean Jonghyun and I also have someone out there destined for us. Yun was my mate. Of convenience or not, he was my mate. So don’t you dare imply it wasn’t as legitimate as a fated mating.”

 

Yunho’s lips drew a thin line. He knew his son was right. Matings of convenience were much more common than fated matings and were still as real. Even so, a part of him wanted to hold onto that explanation. That, if his son hadn’t passed away from the loss of his mate, it was because he still had to meet the one that was meant for him. At least that way, they had some kind of explanation for his son’s survival. A means of comforting the younger’s guilt for living.

 

They all missed Seungyun, the boy had always been a breath of fresh air anywhere he was and he and Jaejoong loved him like he was their own. The gaping hole his death had left in their lives was one they knew would never be filled again and when Minho had disappeared for over a century when Seungyun had passed away, that hole had only become more prominent. Even so, when Jonghyun had managed to bring Minho back, by whatever miracle he had been granted, they had all hoped that things would get better. That the void Seungyun’s death had left, would at least be more sustainable if Minho was better. But Minho was never better. If anything, as the years went on, he became worse, angry, explosive, selfish, blood-thirsty.

 

Then, the Elders had started growing persistent on Yunho taking measures to control his son. To protect the pack from the repercussions his actions had.

The last two centuries after Minho’s return was an eternity. An eternity of resisting and using his status and influence to keep his son out of trouble, only for the younger to go and create havoc over and over again.

So much that Yunho had grown angry at his son. He’d ceased talking to the younger if it wasn’t just to bark an order and try to get Minho to listen. Jaejoong had always handled the situation better than him. For some reason, their son was always more compliant with the elder, although that had never stopped him from causing trouble.

 

When during that decisive meeting, Yoojin had brought up the myth of the Lone Wolf, a children’s story, Yunho had had the hardest time keeping his anger in. He’d listened to the end of the nonsensical theory that, Minho was like the Lone Wolf, and that during the Crimson Moon, there was a chance he could find a new mate. That, because his mating to Seungyun had been one of convenience, it was possible Minho hadn’t found the one yet and that the Crimson Moon could probably bring him closer to his destined mate.

 

Yunho hadn’t said much then, it didn’t matter that Jaejoong had been looking at him, outraged, hoping for him to put an end to the nonsensical talk. A part of him was tempted by these ideas even though everything else in him was offended by even the mention of it. So, when Minho had come home that night, Yunho had followed his instincts and done the only thing he could think about to protect his son from any more heartache.

 

He had never imagined, in a million years, that Minho would come back home, over a month later, a new mate under his arm. One that he’d made his under the Crimson Moon.

 

He knew Jaejoong had never accepted the Elder’s ideas. The older male had made sure to make it known on more than one occasion. He could also tell his mate was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact Taemin was really mated to their son. Probably more so, because Jaejoong still held dearly onto Seungyun’s memory.

 

To have a half-breed fox suddenly stumbling into their lives, claiming a position that belonged to someone they all loved so immensely, was too much to bear at once.

 

To be honest, Yunho himself was having a hard time with that. Even so, his instincts were telling him that it wasn’t as wrong as they all were first tempted to believe and he learned, a long time ago, to always trust his instincts.

 

“Fine, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that,” Yunho conceded as he rose from the chair, deciding to drop the matter for the moment. “I’ll leave you to rest, you should be on your feet in a couple of hours. When you’re better and have rested enough, we need to discuss your brother’s whereabouts.”

 

Minho didn’t respond, merely closed his eyes again as he let his head sink further into the thin pillow.

 

As Yunho reached the door, though, he stopped right before opening it.

 

“Just... just think about it. Did you recognize Taemin? The first time you saw him... is that why you didn’t kill him like you intended to?”

 

Minho tensed on the bed and that was all Yunho needed as an answer before he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

  
  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
  


It had been a couple of days since they arrived at the pack and to say things had become rather stiff and awkward between Taemin and Minho was an understatement. After being cleared to move by Sungmin, the elder had come to the manor, taken a few of his clothes from his room and declared he would be sleeping in a guest bedroom from then on.

Taemin had had little space to protest as the older male had come and gone like a breeze, barely sparing him a glance as he went.

 

Little did the half-breed know that that would only be the beginnings of Minho’s act of indifference towards him.

 

He was so mad at Minho, he wanted to yell at him his frustrations and make the elder explain what the hell was wrong with him. He kept remembering that expression on Minho’s face as he left the clinic, the bad feeling it had given him having only been confirmed after the werewolf had recovered. Taemin could tell something had changed for Minho and yet couldn’t pinpoint what.

 

Even so, he never came around to bringing any of his thoughts up with the elder, because most of the time, the werewolf would either be giving him the cold shoulder or be somewhere else, leaving the redhead to stare at the walls of the manor, unsure of how safe it was for him to step out with so many kitsune-hating werewolves around.

He was still having difficulty finding his footing in that place and while Jaejoong and Yunho revealed themselves not to be as frightening as he’d first thought they were, he could tell his presence there wasn’t exactly a comfortable one for them.

Not to mention he’d been so out of tune with his powers, most of the time he couldn’t distinguish half of the emotional information he managed to pick up from the people around him. Which explained why he spent most of his time either meditating or staring into space, mind wandering to the possible scenarios Onew and his mother could be in – not that it helped with his anxiety, but he had to do something as not to go insane.

 

He was starting to think that he would eventually have to resort to blocking everyone off to gain even a semblance of hold over himself. Thing he hadn’t had to do ever since he had learned to live with his abilities, over a century ago.

 

“It’s the only lead we have, father,” Minho argued, pulling Taemin out of his reverie.

 

The redhead looked to his left and observed as the older male, who was sitting at his side, made obvious efforts to keep his attention on his parents that were sitting in front of them, as they discussed what they would do to find and bring Jonghyun back home.

 

It was the first time since they’d arrived, that the half-breed found himself in his mate’s company for so long and honestly, he wasn’t very happy about it. Not when all he could think about was finding a way to snatch the elder’s attention just so he could demand explanations, instead of focusing on the matter regarding Jonghyun’s whereabouts.

 

“I still don’t understand why the two of you are so sure Jonghyun went after the gumiho,” Yunho stated, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees as he intertwined his fingers in front of him.

 

Taemin bit his bottom-lip, willing himself to focus on the matter at hand.

 

Truth to be told, he felt guilty about the way they had just run off from Zhoumi’s house, leaving Jonghyun behind, in a state that was far from reassuring. The fact his impulsiveness was what had prompted him – and in consequence, Minho – to take off, leaving not only Jonghyun unprotected, but Onew, in a vulnerable state, made Taemin feel all the more responsible for what had happened to them.

 

During the several days they’d been confined to Onew’s place, he and Minho had come to talk about a lot of things. One of their favorite subjects having been trying to make sense of Jonghyun’s behavior in regards to Kibum, from the moment they met, to his loss of control in Zhoumi’s restaurant and using that to try to figure out a way to find him.

 

After arguing over the matter for several hours, the both of them had finally come to the conclusion that whatever was happening to Jonghyun, was strangely similar to the way Minho’s own wolf reacted toward Taemin. Which had led them to believe that, upon waking up, there was only one place Jonghyun could've gone if he hadn’t gone after them in the kitsune lands, and that was going after Kibum.

 

In turn, they also assumed the gumiho could only have returned home after bailing on them, which only left one place for them to at least, start looking for Jonghyun.

 

As Taemin spoke up, to explain these facts, he watched Jaejoong’s expression go from concern to confusion and then anger before going back to confusion.

 

“You boys keep talking about the wolf as if it was some entity with a mind of its own,” he said, sounding skeptical.

 

“Because it is, dad,” Minho stated. He hesitated before going on and looked at Taemin with uncertainty.

 

That was the most communication the two of them had had in two days. The redhead wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to react to it. Even more so, when it concerned a subject he was far from an expert on. Honestly, although he knew Minho wasn’t very keen on sharing his dissociation with the wolf with others, he had at the very least, expected the elder’s parents to be aware their son had something going on that set him apart from other wolves.

 

“Look, I don’t have all the answers to your questions,” the younger alpha admitted after heaving out a sigh. “All I can tell you is that the wolf is real. Most werewolves are one with their beasts, which is why this isn’t some widespread knowledge, but splitting with the wolf is possible. I split with mine when I lost Yun. Taemin can back up what I’m saying, he can feel the beast and communicate with it. I believe Jonghyun has also split with his own wolf.”

 

“I never heard of such a thing,” Yunho stated after a beat, a frown on his features. “Minho, your father and I are over two thousand years old, surely, if it was possible, in our lifetimes we would’ve heard of something like this.”

 

Again Minho looked at Taemin, uncertain of whether he should proceed. The redhead’s lips drew a thin line before he nodded faintly, feeling as though that was the only thing he could do at that moment. He didn’t know what Minho expected of him through these gazes.

 

“You did hear of it, it was just never treated as such. Most werewolves who dissociate with their beasts are called insane and either end up dying or going rogue soon after. You can’t say it’s not true, just recently we lost Kris like that.”

 

Jaejoong and Yunho exchanged a glance. It was true that any werewolf that showed such signs was almost automatically labeled as insane. Kris himself had been called crazy when he’d started claiming to be hearing voices and expressing ideas of persecution, a few weeks before he’d completely vanished from the pack, his bond with them disappearing as though it had never existed. They all knew that it either meant Kris had died or that he’d gone rogue. Either way, meaning that there was no coming back for the young alpha.

 

Him, having been just a few months younger than Jonghyun, also unmated, had planted the fear in both Jaejoong and Yunho, that their eldest could soon end up like his childhood friend and so many others before him.

 

“Once we dissociate with the beast, we’re constantly fighting for control with it. My theory is that rogues are werewolves who lost that fight and ended up having their conscious minds erased by the beast, which is why it’s so hard to make one submit,” Minho explained. “During the century that I was gone,” he went on, looking down at his hands, before pursuing with a resigned tone, “I almost went rogue, myself. The beast was in control of everything. My body, my thoughts, my needs. It kept blaming me for Yun’s death, saying I had to avenge him, it still does actually. I lost count of how many bodies I dropped during those hundred and twenty-two years I was away. Every creature that came too close was in for a certain death. It was like the beast only lived for that. If it wasn’t for Onew finding me and guiding me back out of the wolf’s head, I would’ve been lost forever.”

 

Jaejoong was staring at his son forlornly, “you never told us that.”

 

“I never thought it was necessary,” Minho replied, looking up at his father apologetically. “Through the past centuries, I managed to gain a semblance of control over the wolf but...” he looked at Taemin and sighed before averting his gaze back to his hands. “Recently, it’s become hard to keep it at bay. Even now, I’m not fully in control over myself. The beast could take over at any moment if only something goes against its beliefs or if it feels that–” he looked at Taemin again and then at his parents. “Or if it feels that Taemin’s in danger.”

 

There were a few beats of silence as the two older alphas let the information sink in, before Yunho spoke, “so, you’re saying that... that Jonghyun could go rogue at any moment?”

 

“I’m saying that he’s dissociated from the wolf,” Minho stated, avoiding to confirm or infirm the possibility his father voiced out. “We think that the only thing that was keeping him under control was Kibum’s presence. We have no idea how he was when he woke up if he was himself again or not. As Taemin said, we assume he went after Kibum either way.”

 

“And that would take him to Unijoah,” Yunho said, averting his gaze to Taemin. “Because that’s where the gumiho lives, from what you saw in his memories.”

 

There was skepticism in the werewolf’s voice, showing just how much he was struggling to come to terms with even the possibility of Taemin being able to affirm such a fact, based on the memories he’d supposedly seen in another’s mind. The redhead nodded to confirm it nonetheless, uncomfortable at being thrust into the spotlight.

 

“Yes,” he said before clearing his throat and explaining himself. “It’s one of my abilities, it’s called Suggestion. When Kibum was following us, I used it to find where and what he was. That’s when I saw where he lives.”

 

“But why the gumiho?” Jaejoong inquired, a frown etched deeply into his features.

 

“We don’t really know,” Taemin answered. “Jonghyun kept clinging to him and got really agitated whenever Kibum expressed wanting to keep his distance.” He marked a short pause before going on, “Kibum can use Suggestion, like me. As far as we know, we’re the only ones able to use it, there could be a possibility he can also feel Jonghyun’s wolf. And if we believe Onew’s claims, he’s also a half-breed kitsune. That makes two points we have in common.”

 

“Make it three, since you’re also from, supposedly, the same family,” Minho added. “Which makes so Jonghyun’s wolf being so... fond of him, probably has to do with these three facts. Whatever it is that Taemin and Kibum have, it’s what keeps our beasts at bay when they’re so close to the surface.”

 

“Wait,” Jaejoong said, chuckling huffily, disbelief in his expression. “I get if for the two of you, since you turned out to be mates,” Taemin pressed his lips in a tight line and Minho set his jaw, his gaze darkening at his father's words. However, neither said anything as Jaejoong went on, “but what does that mean for Jonghyun and Kibum? Wouldn’t that mean they too are–”

 

He trailed off, the supposition hard to swallow. In the end, he didn’t end up having one son mated to a fox, but _his two sons_?

 

Jaejoong wasn’t exactly one to jump into fights and condone the feud between werewolves, kitsunes, and gumihos, but that didn’t mean he was a fan of the foxes either. He’d seen his share of mutual hate between their species and the fact Seungyun had been murdered by a kitsune, only comforted him in his belief that he’d never be able to fraternize with the foxes. He was only starting to get over the fact Taemin was half kitsune and mated to his youngest, he didn’t think he was ready yet, to have to deal with his eldest also having a fox for a mate.

 

“We don’t know, dad,” Minho said, unwilling to nourish that theory. “Honestly, that should be the last of our worries right now. We just got to find Jonghyun and then we’ll see what’s with him and Kibum if there’s anything at all.”

 

Yunho sighed heavily before straightening his posture as he spoke in a resolute tone, “now that this is out of the way, Minho and I just have to prepare to go after him.”

 

“I can come too,” Taemin declared and Minho immediately frowned, looking at him in disapproval.

 

The redhead ignored the elder for the sake of explaining his point and not snapping at the werewolf. He was already upset enough with the elder, he really didn’t want to push his boundaries and do something he’d regret, even more so, in front of the older male’s parents. “If we find Jonghyun in Unijoah and he’s not himself, I can try to use my Suggestion to communicate with his wolf. Maybe that could help him regain control.”

 

“No way, you’re not coming,” Minho stated firmly. “The kitsunes are most probably looking for you, you really want to show yourself in public right now?”

 

“From what I know, Unijoah is near Gumiho lands, I doubt there will be many kitsunes around,” Taemin retorted flatly. “And don’t forget they’re after you too.”

 

“I can defend myself.”

 

“So can I.”

 

“You’re not coming, Taemin,” Minho stated again. “We’ll be looking for my brother, I don’t want to have to worry about protecting you.”

 

“Stop treating me as if I was some damsel-in-distress,” the redhead demanded with a scowl on his features. “I don’t need your constant protection, alright? I’ve managed just fine my whole life.”

 

“Listen,” there was something akin to a growl in the werewolf's voice and if Taemin didn't know better, he would've assumed the beast had taken over. But that was all Minho. “I assure you I hate this more than you do, but you're still... whatever you are to me for now, and it's my duty to make sure no harm comes upon you. So, until we have word from Onew, you're staying here in safe grounds.”

 

“Boys,” Jaejoong intervened, voice stern just as Taemin opened his mouth to retort.

 

The redhead grit his teeth and Minho set his jaw, breathing in deeply before sighing slowly.

 

“This is not the time for you to be arguing,” Jaejoong went on. “Taemin, Minho’s right, if the kitsunes are after you, however improbable it is that there will be any in Unijoah, we can’t risk them getting a hold of you.” He marked a pause as he exchanged a glance with Yunho before going on, in a matter-of-fact tone, “actually, given what happened to the two of you, I think it’s wiser if Minho also stays behind.”

 

Indignant, Minho scowled and argued, “I’m the only one who knows what Jonghyun’s going through right now. I have to go.”

 

“Minho, you just recovered from a nearly fatal wound–”

 

“I’ve had worse and less medical attention and still recovered. I’m fine,” Minho interrupted Yunho. “Listen, Jonghyun was there to go after me every time I needed it, I’m not leaving him to deal with this shit on his own when I can help. Kitsunes or not, I’m going after my brother.”

 

There was a shocked silence following Minho’s words. It had been the most care he’d expressed toward his brother in centuries. Something both of his parents had ceased hoping would happen again. It gave them an odd sense of familiarity, like a distant reminder that once upon a time, Minho like Jonghyun, was ready to go to any lengths possible for their family and most importantly so, for his beloved older brother.

 

Yunho let out a huffed chuckle, torn between the joy of having, even if just a glimpse, of the old Minho, and arguing with his son about how unreasonable and unnecessarily risky his determination to go after Jonghyun was.

 

“Alright,” Jaejoong was the one to concede, robbing any words Yunho was still trying to conjure. “Then I’m coming along too, after all, I’m the one who encouraged Jonghyun to go after you.”

 

“Jaejoong–” Yunho tried, trailing off when his mate set an almost pleading gaze on him.

 

 _I’ve let him dive into this mess, let me help him get out of it_ , said Jaejoong’s gaze.

 

“Alright,” Yunho sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not like I can just leave the pack unprotected anyway, so the two of you will have to go in my stead.”

 

Taemin frowned slightly, “I’m going too,” he insisted. “We left Jonghyun behind because I got angry at Onew and forgot about everything else. If I can do anything to help, I’m doing it. Besides, if Jonghyun’s wolf is in control, I can try to use my powers to keep him from going on a rampage.”

 

“Tae–”

 

“I don’t only have my Suggestion, Minho. I’ve forced you to shift before, remember?” Taemin said. “If Jonghyun isn’t himself and tries anything or doesn’t listen, I can do the same with him.”

 

“You collapsed right after making me shift! Your powers are dangerous for you too, remember that.”

 

“I’ll be fine. What matters is helping your brother, I doubt Kibum would be very receptive to having him on his tail for very long. We’re wasting time arguing over this.”

 

Jaejoong sighed, “fine. You can come Taemin,” he conceded, just so the matter could be dropped. “We can take precautions. Minho can scent mark you enough to at least cover most of your scent, so we can at least deflect most suspicions.”

 

Both males sputtered at the words, ready to argue that it wasn’t necessary, but one look from both Jaejoong and Yunho told them the conversation was over.

 

“We’re leaving the day after tomorrow,” Jaejoong stated as Yunho rose from the couch and extended a hand for him to take.

 

They walked out of the lounge room, leaving both Minho and Taemin stunned behind. The elder of the two was fuming, mad that his parents were ready to let Taemin have his way.

 

Everything in him was screaming at him to do anything in his power to keep the younger safe, out of danger. That irrepressible drive to keep Taemin out of danger had been growing stronger with every passing day for some reason and, while it unnerved Minho, he also didn’t want to waste his energy trying to understand it. He had other things to deal with, like coming to terms with the things his father had told him two days ago and also finding his brother. His unhealthy concern for the redhead should’ve been the last of his worries.

 

Clenching his jaw, he pushed himself to his feet, eager to leave the half-breed’s side.

 

He wanted to keep as much distance between them as possible, for as long as he could. Maybe, if he did that long enough, he would somehow be able to drown out that uncanny protectiveness and drive to provide and coddle the redhead.

However, it quickly occurred to him that such a thing was impossible, given that in the next forty-eight hours, he would have to keep as close and be as touchy as he could with the younger, to make so his scent covered Taemin’s enough for their visit to Unijoah not to attract any unwanted attention.

He needed to prepare mentally for that, just so he wouldn’t initiate anything beyond scenting the younger. It was one thing to be in his company, it was another entirely to hold him and keep a close skin-to-skin contact. As much as he wanted to deny it, he still desired Taemin, felt needy of his touch and he couldn’t afford to give in to that temptation. Even more so now that there was no magical moon to blame for that.

 

“Minho, wait,” Taemin demanded in urgency as the elder made motion to leave too. “We need to talk.”

 

“There’s nothing for us to talk about,” was the elder’s immediate response.

 

Even so, he stopped on his tracks.

 

“You know there is,” the redhead argued with a frown as he also rose from his seat. “What’s gotten into you? You’ve been acting... distant, lately.”

 

Taemin didn’t know why he was measuring his words, but somehow he was afraid that if he snapped at the elder, he’d only throw away this chance of talking things through with the older male.

 

“You say it like we were ever close,” Minho scoffed, an eyebrow raised in an unimpressed way.

 

“You know what I’m talking about,” Taemin retorted, refusing to acknowledge how deeply the elder’s words hurt him. “Ever since you recovered... you’ve been avoiding me.”

 

“I’m not avoiding you,” Minho declared without missing a beat.

 

Taemin could tell that was a lie without even trying and he was also conscious that Minho was aware of it.

 

“You really think I want to spend every waking hour by your side?” Minho stated, sounding like that was the most absurd idea he had ever heard, “it’s bad enough that we’re stuck together. Don’t go thinking I take pleasure in your company.”

 

On these words, the elder turned away from him and walked out of the room, leaving Taemin to glare at the space the elder had been standing at.

 

So much for him trying the civil way. Obviously, such course of action wasn’t one that worked with Minho. In fact, Taemin was starting to think nothing actually worked with the werewolf, because the elder simply didn’t want it to.

 

He sighed in resignation and sat back on the couch. He was so tired, both physically and mentally. Difficulties and generally upsetting things were amounting into an astounding pile of crap very fast and even Taemin’s carefully built walls felt like there were about to give in under all the pressure. At any other time, he would’ve retired into himself and taken a forced – and admittedly selfish – leave from everything, just so he could repair his own broken psyche. Now though, there was nowhere he could run to.

Back in the human world, he’d had Joy to count on to look after his mother when things got tough for him. There, he had no one and nowhere. Was he really ready to face a three days trip with Minho, knowing the elder’s attitude toward him would most probably stay the same, if not worsen?

 

He huffed bitterly as soon as the thought formed. Like he had a choice.

 

As much as he’d insisted his determination to go with Minho and Jaejoong after Jonghyun was only due to how responsible he felt about abandoning the latter in Gusok, there was also this feeling deep inside of him, this instinct that told him not to be away from Minho.

 

 _Mate is safe_ , whispered the haunting voice in the back of his mind.

 

Somehow, his subconscious, his body, felt like he wouldn’t be safe anywhere else if it wasn’t by the elder and he hated that feeling with everything he had. Since when had he become dependent on Minho? He’d always stood up for himself, done what he had to do without worrying about someone being there to protect him. Why did he feel such a necessity now?

 

Scratch that, he had a pretty good idea of what was the cause of such a need and that made him resent every part of him that was supernatural enough to allow such a stupid dependency on his mate just because he was– he groaned, brushing the thoughts aside before they could settle in his mind.

 

He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t let his thoughts go there. As with everything else pertaining to the not-so-mysterious thing happening within his body, he preferred to cover his eyes and pretend it wasn’t there for as long as he could.

  
  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
  


Kibum stared at the small black velvet sack that he’d found resting on the counter of his store when he’d walked in. A pink camellia was attached to it by the thin leather string that was keeping the sack closed. The flower was more than enough for him to know who the gifts were from. Honestly, the gumiho didn’t want to try and figure out how Jonghyun had even managed to get inside the store to deposit his little present.

 

In the course of the last four days, the werewolf had taken on the habit of leaving flowers for him, sometimes with a note, sometimes not even that. The flowers were messages in themselves, each expressing a facet of the feelings the werewolf insisted he had for him.

 

He’d find a new one several times a day, sitting in random places where the gumiho and only the gumiho, would find them.

 

Kibum breathed out, trying not to let the attention get to him.

 

 _“Please, forgive me,”_ Jonghyun had written on the first note he had left him on his balcony, accompanying a bouquet of purple hyacinths, the day following the incident in Kibum’s bedroom. _“I’ll do anything for you.”_

 

The memory of what Jonghyun had done had been so vivid in his mind, the flowers along with the note had only made the gumiho angrier than before and he’d thrown them right away.

 

Back then, when he’d been with Woohyun when the man had started being violent with him, he’d gone out of his way to apologize. Promising it would never happen again, only for it to reoccur again and again.

Kibum could still remember every single injury that even his fast healing had been unable to sooth before a few hours, sometimes days, during which he’d stay hidden, just not to show his family how much of a pathetic little omega he was. Eventually though, Woohyun had ceased trying to masquerade his abusive nature with apologies and gifts and simply started blaming Kibum for being undisciplined and deserving of the punishments.

 

Kibum had had no fight in him back then. The rare times he’d tried speaking up or acting for himself, he was cut short with a slap to the face or worse. He’d let Woohyun treat him as a good for nothing because he’d been convinced he loved the alpha and that the gumiho was his mate. Waking up from his delusions had taken too much time and when he’d finally opened his eyes, the end had been brutal.

 

He never wanted that again. He’d made a promise never to let himself be blinded by empty promises and care and to never let himself depend emotionally on anyone ever again.

 

Even though a part of him had trouble believing Jonghyun was the same as his former abuser, Kibum couldn’t bring himself to trust the werewolf. Not when there was so much at play, this time not only for him but for his family as well.

 

Even so, as the days passed, he could feel his reticence wearing thin. Jonghyun seemed to have a way to pull at his heartstrings, no matter how much he fought against being mollified by the werewolf’s attentions and chastised himself with the reminder that he’d been there before and that he knew how it ended.

 

 _“I heard camellias stand for faithfulness and longevity. They’re your favorite, right?”_ Jonghyun had written on the second note he had left him on his balcony, the second day, accompanying a bouquet of pink and red varieties of said flower.

 

The gumiho had been unable to throw that one away that time around. He liked to think it was because he loved the flowers so much and that it didn’t have anything to do with Jonghyun. However, he knew deep down that that wasn’t quite true. Receiving the flowers, knowing that Jonghyun had not only taken the time to learn more about him and that he’d put so much effort into finding out what the flowers meant, had caused in him the same warmth he’d experienced watching the werewolf trying to get himself together.

 

Kibum didn’t know whether it was deliberate of the werewolf or just a coincidence. However, a tiny part of him told him the elder meant exactly what the very combination of the two colors of camellias meant. Romantic love.

 

Even as he thought such a declaration to be a stretch and proof that the werewolf was getting ahead of himself, that didn’t change the fact that it did things to him. Made his heart react in ways he really wished it wouldn’t.

As the days went on, Kibum had learned to decipher what Jonghyun was trying to express through the flowers he’d leave him. It was like the elder was putting much effort into talking to him through ways that transcended words.

 

Most of the time, though, Jonghyun would leave him a single pink camellia, symbolizing longing.

 

Kibum didn’t know whether to feel flattered or guilty in the face of such blatant declaration.

 

In almost a week, though, that was the first time the flower would be accompanied by a gift.

 

The gumiho debated with himself whether he should or not open the present. So much that he ended up just hiding it under the counter and gone on to open the store. He spent the remaining of his day thinking about the velvet sack and what it could contain, his curiosity growing a little more with every passing hour.

 

When the clock hit six in the afternoon and the last client finally left, Kibum locked the store and hurriedly marched back to the counter, pulling the sack from under it. With a jittery feeling in his stomach, he carefully opened the gift with hasty fingers.

 

Inside, he found a small pendant. A wolf sculpted in wood, that appeared to be sleeping, curled into a ball.

 

Kibum touched the pendant with the tip of his index finger, admiring the intricate details of it, the care put into its fur, the features on the wolf’s face, all so tiny and yet so real-looking. He could also feel the faint hints of magic it gave off.

 

His attention was pulled away from the pendant by the small piece of folded paper inside the sack. He pulled the note out and unfolded it.

 

 _“I sculpted it in cedar wood. I heard it’s used for protection by magic wielders... Even so, I had it charmed, just to be sure,”_ was written on the note, on the edgy and slightly messy handwriting that Kibum had come to associate to Jonghyun.

 

Kibum smiled inadvertently and quickly forced his lips closed as he took notice of the fact, forcing himself to keep a blank expression and failing miserably.

 

 _“Meet me at the Moonlight Creek, at 6 this evening?”_ The note went on.

 

Instantly, Kibum’s eyes looked at the wall clock behind him. It was ten past six. If he were to leave now, he’d make it to the creek in about twenty minutes. Would Jonghyun still be waiting for him then?

 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Kibum brushed it away, berating himself for even considering the possibility of joining the werewolf. Where had his resolution to keep his distances with the elder gone to? He couldn’t possibly just let a few flowers and a pendant lull him right into the lupine’s arms. That was irrational and careless.

 

Even so, he found his gaze drifting back to the pendant, his chest constricting. How many hours had Jonghyun spent, crafting the intricate features of that tiny wolf?

 

As much as he wanted to tie the sack shut and forget about it, march back home and go on with the remaining of his day, Kibum also found he felt guilty for even thinking like that. The least he could do was show up at the place, even if Jonghyun had already left.

 

After all, he’d struck a deal with the elder to give him his chance. It wouldn’t hurt to play along just that once.

  
  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
  


The Moonlight Creek was a deep sinkhole, with tall rock walls surrounding it. There were rampant plants crawling over the latter with creepers and lianas hanging over the edge of the walls that formed a perfect circle around the body of deep green waters at the bottom.

 

The water was bordered by a flat, if slightly uneven, stone surface on which visitors tended to settle on to admire the beauty of the place.

 

The only access to the Moonlight Creek was a long, narrow, cavern-like corridor hidden deep into the woods east of Unijoah, several miles from the city.

 

The seclusion, although one of the reasons why Jonghyun had chosen the place, was not the main reason for it. No, it was the spectacle that ensued every night in the mythical Moonlight Creek that had won him over.

 

He’d only been there twice before. The first, several centuries ago, with his brother, when they’d been exploring the surroundings of Unijoah and stumbled upon the place. The second time, only a couple of decades ago, when he’d needed to take some time for himself, away from his responsibilities as next Supreme of his pack and the expectations for him that such position entailed, the main one being him finding himself a mate.

 

Ever since discovering it, he’d been fascinated by the creek and found its mere sight to be one that put him at peace with his internal turmoil.

 

He sighed deeply and looked at the food he’d laid out on a picnic nape at the edge of the water, fruits and some sandwiches, cakes, juice, and iced tea. Maybe a little too much just for two, he thought, but he’d had little space to protest when Nicole had thrust the picnic basket into his arms.

 

 _“I don’t want you in my kitchen,”_ she’d declared seriously a few hours after Jonghyun had voiced his plans for the evening and asked if he could use the inn’s kitchen for his preparations. _“Besides, I know what he likes better than you. You have everything in there. Go and don’t mess up, I’ll have your head if you screw up like the other night.”_

 

Jonghyun had winced at the reminder of what the beast– _he_ – had done to Kibum.

 

When he’d returned to the inn from Kibum’s house four nights ago, he’d found Nicole in the lounge room, sipping a cup of tea while she read a book.

 

He’d tried to sneak into the Inn and up to his room silently, only for the witch to put up an invisible barrier on his way to the stairs. She’d looked at him questioningly, asked what was the matter and Jonghyun had found himself breaking down in front of her. Confessing his faults and guilt over what had gone on at Kibum’s place.

 

He’d spent the last few weeks keeping to himself and pretending he could manage it all on his own, yet the happenings of that night had broken the last straw keeping him up. It was surprisingly easy to spill the beans to Nicole.

 

She’d listened intently to him, offered him words of comfort. Then, once he’d calmed down, she’d proceeded to warn him about Kibum’s past. How he’d been in an abusive relationship, how he had trouble trusting people. She had refused to tell him more or to go into details, claiming it wasn’t her place to do so.

 

Jonghyun had been and still was furious at the asshole who had dared hurt his mate and he swore, that if he ever got his hands on the bastard, he’d tear him to pieces.

 

The werewolf let out another deep sigh. Nicole had revealed herself a great friend and support for him for the last few weeks, as she aided him in getting to know his stubborn mate. He could never thank her enough for being so open and kind to him.

 

The wolf however, had been as silent as it used to be before they split. The only thing that told Jonghyun that the beast was still there, was its looming presence at the back of his mind, the overwhelming drive he had to act first and think later that had him repressing himself on a constant basis. He could feel the wolf’s shame and he knew it was still loathing its actions from four days before. Jonghyun thought it served it right and the same time he felt bad for it. In a way, he knew, that the wolf had been doing nothing, but acting on his own repressed desires.

 

The beast was a part of him, after all. An extension of him. In the end, everything that had happened, from the moment he’d first met Kibum, until that very day, was the results of the actions of just one individual and that was Jonghyun. It didn’t matter whether it had been the animal-him or the man-him at the forefront of his mind.

 

He looked ahead to the rocky wall at the other side of the creek. The scent of leaves, wet soil, and water, together with the white noise coming from the breeze blowing above the creek, created a peaceful atmosphere that should have made him calm. Yet, this time, the nervousness at the pit of his stomach and the fear that Kibum might not show up were unbeatable.

 

He let out yet another sigh, gaze drifting up to the clear, blue sky, still bright even at that hour and he pursed his lips. He really disliked that time of the year, when the days became longer and hotter, with the spring slowly giving way to the scorching summer. He had always been more comfortable during winter, even more so, because the longer nights allowed him to admire the moon’s beauty for longer hours.

 

That day, more than any other, he found himself loathing the longer lasting daylight. What was the point of being at the Moonlight Creek, if they couldn’t admire the very wonder of the moonlight shining over the magical waters?

 

Perhaps, it would’ve been better if he had set the meeting at a later hour, or maybe even chosen another place for their first date.

 

He grunted in frustration, ruffling his hair and grimacing, casting his gaze on his shoes. What other place was there? He’d only been in Unijoah a few times before, never long enough to actually know more about the city. Besides, the Moonlight Creek was – and of that, he had no doubt – the most beautiful place the city held.

 

He scoffed, feeling like a teenager all over again. Nervous for his first date, questioning every aspect of the plans he’d made, uncertain of how much of an impression they would leave Kibum.

 

The distant, steady sound of steps on the rocky ground echoed from the natural corridor leading to the creek and his heart leaped in his chest as he straightened his back, ears straining to catch more information that could serve as reassurance that the newcomer was the one he’d been expecting.

 

His body tensed and trembled in anticipation as he was able to hear Kibum’s familiar heartbeat, one that seemed a little frantic to his ears at that very moment. He found himself sympathizing, knowing his own was a thundering mess.

 

When the gumiho emerged from the corridor and his sweet scent reached Jonghyun, the werewolf swore his lungs ceased functioning. The wolf whined faintly in the back of his mind, longing, regret, and shame mixing with Jonghyun’s anxiety.

 

“You came,” he said a little despite himself.

 

To his relief, Kibum didn’t comment on the lameness of his words. Instead, the gumiho served him a hesitant, close-mouthed smile, his hazel irises seeming to somehow reflect the green shade of the water, as his gaze shifted to the picnic nape on the ground and the food laid out on it.

 

“You came prepared,” he commented.

 

Jonghyun wasn’t sure whether it was meant as a compliment or a critic, maybe neither. Even so, he found himself deeply embarrassed.

 

“Ah... yeah... well, I had a little help,” he admitted, cursing how unsure of himself he sounded.

 

There was this looming knowledge that he needed to be on his best behavior with the gumiho, robbing him of his eloquence. He didn’t want to say or do anything that could scare his mate away, or even make him even more upset with him.

 

That incident, four nights before was a haunting reminder that while they were meant to be, it didn’t mean they would instantly fall into each other’s arms just because that was how it was. It had been a severe wake-up call, reminding both him and the wolf that Kibum could possibly never come around and that simply playing the “we’re mates, we should be together”-card expecting it to be enough, would get them nowhere.

 

He needed to win Kibum’s trust, his affections and eventually, his love.

 

“You’re staring,” the gumiho stated, a slight frown on his features.

 

It wasn’t an angry one, it was one that showed he was slightly weirded out, if not a little amused.

 

“Ah... s– sorry about that,” Jonghyun quickly apologized, looking away from him.

 

Shit, why was his face burning? He couldn’t possibly be blushing, could he? Seriously, what was he? A centenary wolf of a prepubescent teen?

 

“You’re acting weird,” Kibum stated again, before coming closer and walking past him to the picnic nape. He eyed the items displayed on it more intently than before and Jonghyun swore his heart would burst at the small smile that played on Kibum’s lips. “I’m guessing your help just happened to be Nicole?”

 

Jonghyun staggered and then let out a small huffed chuckle before he scratched the back of his neck as he answered, “yeah... she was pretty adamant about me not getting near her kitchen.”

 

“Sounds familiar,” Kibum muttered with a chuckle of his own.

 

Jonghyun felt himself relaxing slightly, although he still didn’t lower his guard. Something about that exchange, about the way Kibum was acting, so nonchalant and carefree, made him feel like it was too good to be true. A part of him was still convinced he was walking on egg-shells with the gumiho.

 

“Well, why did you call me here? Certainly, it wasn’t just to stare and brag about how good a cook Nicole is, was it?”

 

As he said that, Kibum lowered himself and sat on a parcel of the nape, turning his gaze to the waters of the creek.

 

Jonghyun pressed his lips tightly, holding back the huge grin threatening to split his face and moved to sit at the other end of the nape, careful not to get too close as not to make the younger uncomfortable.

 

“I just thought it would be great for us to... spend some quality time together.”

 

Kibum looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “is this how people your age used to call dates back in the day?”

 

The jab at his age had Jonghyun stunned for a second and then he scoffed.

 

“I’m sorry?” And then Kibum’s whole sentence sank into his mind. “Are you... are you okay with this... being a date?”

 

Kibum smirked triumphantly and shook his head as he rolled his eyes at Jonghyun before he let his gaze drift back to the waters in front of them.

 

“So it _is_ a date, huh?”

 

It took Jonghyun a moment to react and then when it sank it, he felt like he’d just been tricked into outright admitting his intentions, even as he’d never even meant to keep them a secret. He didn’t comment though, merely smiled because, in the end, Kibum didn’t seem like he was mad about it.

 

“I planned for a dinner under the moonlight but… well...” Jonghyun trailed off as he lifted his gaze to the clear blue sky once more.

 

“Little early for this time of the year?” Kibum completed for him.

 

“Yeah,” the werewolf admitted bashfully.

 

There was a small pause before Kibum shifted slightly and then brought up a hand in front of himself.

 

Jonghyun followed the movement with his gaze and felt his heart skip once again as he saw the gumiho brandishing the tiny, cedar wood wolf he’d been gifted.

 

“I found this on the counter of my store this morning. Do you perhaps know how it got there?”

 

Jonghyun couldn’t help the slight twitch of his lips at the words.

 

“Maybe,” he said in a light tone, playing along. “Do you like it?”

 

Kibum pursed his lips and then brought his hand down as he caressed the pendant with the tip of a finger.

 

“I do, actually,” he admitted, “it’s beautiful.”

 

Jonghyun’s muscles went lax at the words as his whole body relaxed. He’d spent hours on sculpting the tiny lupine, wanting to give Kibum something special. Something only the gumiho would have and that would remind the younger of him a way or another, every time he looked at it. He leaned back, feeling relieved, as he braced his hands on the ground behind him.

 

“I’m glad,” he confessed, not caring how his relief transpired in his breathy tone.

 

After that, there was silence once more. Although it wasn’t nearly as lighthearted as their conversation had been. The underlying tension, the topic they both were obviously trying to avoid making it hard for them to keep relaxed for long.

 

In fact, Jonghyun felt like when they ceased talking, the silence would leave room for the latent tension to build up and gain room, stretching the faint comfort they’d managed to fall into, to a disconcerting point.

 

“I didn’t know you could sculpt,” Kibum remarked as Jonghyun started to feel more and more restless.

 

The gumiho was still staring down at the pendant in his hand and Jonghyun felt himself smiling slightly at the sight as he said, “one picks up on the most miscellaneous skills when they’re as old as I am.”

 

Kibum chuckled at the reminder of the previous comment he’d made about the werewolf’s age but didn’t say anything in return and eventually when his chuckle died down, the unnerving silence surrounded them once again.

 

Jonghyun licked his lips, staring fixedly at a beam of sunlight over the water. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, working up the courage to speak about the elephant in the room, “Kibum... I... I wanted to apologize for the other night. I know I screwed up... and I’m really, really sorry about what I did to you.”

 

It was the gumiho’s turn to swallow thickly, his fingers closing around the pendant on his palm.

 

“You already apologized,” he stated, his voice having lost its light tone.

 

“But you didn’t really forgive me, did you?”

 

When Kibum didn’t answer, Jonghyun looked at him and his heart ached at what he saw. The younger’s lips were drawn in a tight line and his gaze was clouded over, lost somewhere in the waters of the creek as a tiny frown marred his features. There was so much pain and anger in his gaze that it left Jonghyun aching in yearn to erase all the bad memories haunting the younger.

 

“Listen, Jonghyun...” Kibum said just as the werewolf opened his mouth to speak again, “I know you mean well, that’s why I came today. But... the other night... you can’t just expect me to forget it.”

 

“I don’t, I swear.”

 

“Then stop apologizing,” Kibum told him firmly as he turned his fierce hazel irises to look at the elder. “Just because you apologize, doesn’t mean it won’t happen again.”

 

Jonghyun frowned and the wolf within whimpered.

 

“It won’t,” the werewolf stated with certainty. “I swear, it won’t happen again.”

 

Kibum looked at him then, disbelief clear on his features, “I’ve heard that before.”

 

Jonghyun’s words got stuck in his throat. His hatred for the one who’d hurt his mate so deeply only increasing as what Kibum meant sank into his mind. He would find the bastard and kill him, tear him to pieces.

 

“Nicole told me,” he said, fighting to keep his anger to himself. He didn’t want Kibum to misinterpret him. “She told me you had a... rocky relationship before. But, Kibum, I’m not your ex.”

 

Kibum set his jaw at his words.

 

“I know that,” he said. “But it doesn’t mean you’re not like him.”

 

“Then give me the opportunity to show you I’m not.”

 

The gumiho took in a deep breath, tearing his eyes away from the older male.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he stated, voice cracking slightly. “And I’m sure you don’t want to waste this opportunity talking about it either. Your time is limited, Jonghyun. I’m holding my end of our deal, you better hold on to yours.”

 

The reminder of the ultimatum he’d given himself settled like a stone in water in Jonghyun’s mind. He clenched his jaw, curling his fingers into fists, his nails scraping the rock surface and creating a very faint, screeching sound that made both him and Kibum wince.

 

“I know,” he muttered, feeling the points of his growing claws slowly starting to dig into his palms.

 

Of all times in the past four days for him to start losing control, it just had to be around Kibum. He breathed in deeply, willing himself to calm down. To so unceremoniously be reminded by the gumiho the main reason Kibum had bothered showing up and was trying to keep things light-hearted between them, was because they’d stricken a deal, made him feel like a failure. In the end, all the efforts he’d put until then to get on the younger’s good side were revealed to be null in the face of the incident from four nights before. How could he go on with all of this knowing Kibum still resented him for what he’d done?

 

 _It was just a kiss_ , the wolf within whined, _just a kiss._

 

 _Shut up_ , Jonghyun growled back at the beast, his anger redirecting itself towards the wolf, _it wasn’t just a kiss for him, don’t make this harder than it is._

 

The beast growled back but said nothing in return, falling back into the silence it’d secluded itself in for the past days.

 

“So...” Kibum spoke up after a few seconds, his tone changing from the grave one it had been before, to a lighter one, “I’m starving and I haven’t tasted Nicole’s cooking in a while.”

 

Jonghyun gritted his teeth and then smiled sadly at the words. In a way, he still felt grateful for Kibum for trying to lighten the mood, for giving him at least that tiny opening to make up for his mistake.

 

He couldn’t let the opportunity go to waste. Even if it made him ache to know his mate resented him and probably would for a while, he had to make the best out of every chance he got to spend some time with the gumiho.

 

For then, he preferred to go back to believing in a saying he’d stopped having faith in when Minho exiled himself: time heals all wounds. All he could hope for was that at least time would make things better between him and his mate.

 

“Let’s eat then,” he invited, forcing himself to push his forlornness to the back of his mind. “I’m starving too.”

 

From then, although it was hard at first, their date went over with lighthearted conversation as they ate. Mostly Jonghyun asking the most random things about Kibum, always with the drive of getting to know the younger better. At one point, Kibum pointed out the unfairness of the exchange, claiming he had his own questions to which Jonghyun laughed and encouraged him to go ahead and ask them.

 

Even so, there was still that latent tension. That set of topics neither dared to breach for fear of erasing the light and warm atmosphere around them.

 

“Did you know that, at the origins, werewolves were the protectors of the kitsunes?” Jonghyun asked at one point as he poured iced-tea into a cup for Kibum.

 

The sun had finally started to set and the air had become slightly cooler.

 

“Kitsunes were the thinkers. We were the warriors.”

 

Kibum smiled and commented wryly as he brought the cup to his lips, “up until a werewolf went and wronged one of the Great Daughters and then, all hell broke loose.”

 

Jonghyun chuckled dryly but didn’t comment, choosing to drop the subject instead, suddenly realizing the topic wasn’t exactly a bright one. His attempt at making Kibum see their species were much closer than he thought backfired right under his nose and he didn’t want to engage in the never-ending discussion of who had started the feud between foxes and wolves.

 

He didn’t want to spoil the mood for the second time that evening.

 

Surprisingly though, the silence that settled between them after that, wasn’t strained like the others before. In fact, it was welcome, comfortable for once. They stayed like that for a while, small comments being made here and there, watching as the blue sky was progressively tainted orange and red and then turned to purple. Before they knew it, night had fallen.

 

“The moon should be out soon,” Kibum said, toying with the wolf pendant between his fingers like he’d been doing all evening.

 

Jonghyun hummed in confirmation, thrilled at the idea of them finally being able to see the spectacle he’d hoped to witness by coming to the Moonlight Creek.

 

It was a few more minutes before the moon was high enough in the sky for its pale glow to enter the sinkhole. As soon as the moonlight hit the green waters of the creek, a faint whoosh sound echoed in the enclosed space and the waters shone before a pale green hue reflected on the rock walls surrounding the creek.

 

The reflection wavered and bounced off the walls and out of nowhere, water started pouring into the creek, from holes hidden behind the thick foliage covering parcels of the rock walls. A cascade forming right in front of their eyes, the sound of the cascading water echoing and enveloping them as pale green lights flashed and shone all around them.

 

Jonghyun smiled as Kibum took in a deep breath. He tore his gaze away from the spectacle of lights to look at his mate, admiring how the green lights reflected into the younger’s awed hazel gaze.

 

“It’s so beautiful,” the gumiho commented in a breathy voice. “It never ceases to amaze me.”

 

“Yeah, me neither,” Jonghyun stated, still staring at the gumiho.

 

Sensing the insistent gaze, the younger looked back at him and they stared at each other for a few seconds before the fox snorted and stated in a mocking tone, “I see what you did there. You’re so cliché.”

 

Jonghyun smiled at that and admitted, “guilty as charged.”

 

In a moment of courage, he found himself bringing up a hand and caressing Kibum’s soft, pale cheek with the back of his fingers.

 

The caress was tender, hesitant and even still, Kibum tensed in apprehension before the comfort it brought him settle in and he found himself leaning into the touch ever so slightly.

 

“I should get back home,” he informed after a couple of seconds, forcing himself to pull out from the daze Jonghyun’s adoring gaze and soft touch had put him in. “It’s late.”

 

Jonghyun dropped his hand and smiled sadly as he nodded, “alright. I’ll walk you there.”

 

“It’s okay, Jonghyun. We can’t have anyone–”

 

“Seeing us together?” Jonghyun completed for him. His voice sounded resigned if not a little exasperated.

 

Kibum nodded at the words nonetheless.

 

“It’s dark out, I’m not letting you walk through these woods by yourself. Don’t worry, as soon as we’re in the city, I’ll keep my distance.”

 

“I can look after myself.”

 

“I know you can. But you don’t expect me to wait here while you leave, only so that I can make the very same trip after you, do you?” Jonghyun shot back with a raised eyebrow. “Let’s be practical.”

 

Kibum snorted and rolled his eyes before admitting, a little despite himself that Jonghyun was right.

 

With that, he helped the werewolf gather the things he’d brought back into the basket and they started their trip back to Unijoah.

 

The walk was a long one, their pace was lazy and small chat kept them busy.

 

There was a lightness in Jonghyun, a relief in the pit of his stomach. The lighthearted exchanges between them were progress, he thought. Just a few hours in each other’s company, talking about anything and everything, had enabled them to share that. Even though there was still the latent tension and apprehension and this haunting knowledge that they had things that would remain unsaid between them through their efforts to avoid upsetting topics, Jonghyun felt as though nothing could beat the small victories he’d conquered that evening.

 

Anything else he could deal with in time.

 

For now, he just wanted to enjoy Kibum’s presence and the fact the younger no longer seemed ready to bail at every inhale he took.

 

His joy at the fact came to end too soon however, as he suddenly remembered that the Inn was just on the outskirts of the city and the closest to the path they were on, meaning that once they emerged from the woods, Kibum would most probably argue with him to get inside and let him leave by himself.

 

Jonghyun felt regret start pooling in his stomach at the thought and he started looking for ways, arguments he could use to convince the younger to let him walk him home.

To his surprise though, just as they stepped into the rustic pavement near the Inn, the gumiho declared he had some things to talk to Nicole about and that he would be going in with him.

 

And although the declaration left Jonghyun slightly apprehensive of what these things could be – for instance, the gumiho reprimanding the witch for helping him –, he found himself rejoicing at the idea of spending a few more minutes in his mate’s company.

 

Yet, just as they stepped onto the stairs leading to the front door of the Inn, a woman’s voice calling the gumiho by his name, pulled them from their small bubble. Kibum’s whole body tensed at his side and Jonghyun felt himself mimicking the younger in response, ready to jump in, did he need to protect his mate from any given danger.

 

However, he never got along to acting on his protectiveness as Kibum turned around to look at the newcomer.

 

The younger was tense as he spoke, his voice breathy and his tone startled, “mother...”

 

* * *

(1): There are two types of matings.

– Fated matings, which are very rare, happen when two individuals see each other for the first time and instantly recognize each other as mates. It can be a conscious happening as it can be subconscious. The two individuals will be drawn to each other in ways they can’t really explain and most of the time the mating will ensue immediately after their first meeting. These matings are often described as soulmates finding each other.

– Matings of convenience are much more common. Two individuals could know and live near each other for a long time, sometimes centuries, without knowing they’re mates. Oftentimes, these individuals end up recognizing each other as mates on the mating seasons, during which they end up bonding. Although very common, it is said matings of convenience are just a way nature found to prevent all werewolves from going without a mate and succumbing to their curse, as if happens when they go rogue.

The moonlight creek would look something like [that](https://c.wallhere.com/photos/42/f2/cenotes_pit_sinkholes_Mexico_water_circle_nature_cave-143104.jpg!d), although a little wilder.

 


	22. Ripples From The Past

Beta-read by [Shinenikki99](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1372703)

* * *

Onew’s body was heavy and numb. Blinking his eyes open was a task that took all the focus he could gather at once. Yet, as soon as his light-deprived pupils met the brightness of the room, he was forced to shut his eyelids again, a pained groan leaving his dry and chapped lips. His throat was parched and he felt like he was on fire.

 

But there was also something else. A new sensation, like a faint vibration that went from the top of his head to every single extremity of his body. A presence, some kind of awareness at the back of his mind. But awareness of what? Or better, who?

 

The sound of a door opening and the soft sound of steps onto the floorboards prompted him to open his eyes again.

 

It took his vision a few seconds to adapt to the lighting and focus on his surroundings.

 

However, it wasn’t his vision that informed him of who was his visitor. It was his nose, his ears, the small hairs all over his body.

The vibration intensified, his fingertips tingled, the smell, like a cold morning and honey filled his lungs. A scent he was way too familiar with.

 

“Luna?” He croaked out as her face came into view.

 

She smiled slightly at him, relief shining in her eyes as she said, “hey… you’re finally awake…”

 

Onew frowned slightly, trying to recall what exactly had made him unconscious. The last thing he remembered was opening a portal for them to escape– oh.

 

“Whe–” his voice, unused for so long, cracked and he grimaced, the dryness in his throat making it uncomfortable to even breath. “Where are we?”

 

“Jungah’s house,” Luna supplied. “You brought us into the greenhouse basement, remember?”

 

Again, it took the renegade a few seconds to find the memory. Still, it was something else that held his attention.

 

“I’m awake,” he said faintly, not sure he completely grasped the fact yet.

 

In fact, the longer he thought about it, the surer he was that he shouldn’t be awake. He’d felt it so clearly when he’d opened the second portal, the emptiness, the pulling sensation of life flowing out of him. The haziness in his mind, the mush-like feeling in his muscles, the shortness of breath and then the darkness and cold as he lost consciousness.

 

He had known, the second he’d crossed the portal and it closed behind him, that that had been the end of the road for him.

 

Yet, he was awake. He was breathing. He was alive.

 

“Why am I awake?” He asked, gaze setting on Luna’s relieved features.

 

“It’s a long story,” she told him, evading his question. “I’ll tell you everything once you’ve eaten and drunken something, Jungah’s bringing you some food and water.”

 

Just in time, the door opened and revealed the witch in question. She walked into the room holding a tray with food and water on it.

 

Onew looked at her and as their gazes met, she smiled forlornly at him. The small gesture effected Onew like a punch to the gut. He was putting so much into her hands. Asking the world from her. He was being unfair to her again.

 

“I thought we agreed you’d never pull that kind of stunt on me,” the witch chided him lightly as she approached the bed.

 

“It was stronger than me, sorry,” he replied sheepishly, serving her a faint smile.

 

There was a tense silence for a few seconds, Luna looking between them awkwardly before finally deciding to do something.

 

“Let me help you sit up,” she said, reaching out to help Onew.

 

The renegade nodded and accepted her assistance, sagging tiredly against the pillows once she’d arranged against the headboard behind him as he sat up.

 

“Thanks,” he said.

 

His eyes lingered for a few seconds on the oddly shaped rune on her neck. He’d never seen that before and by the looks of it, it was very recent if the reddish hue surrounding it was any indication. However, before he could comment on it, Jungah was depositing the tray on his lap.

 

“You should eat to recover your strength,” she told him.

 

Onew forced out a small smile, not feeling all that hungry. Still, he grabbed the cup of water on it and chugged it down, the soothing, cold liquid doing wonders to his dry mouth and throat.

 

“And Seulgi?” He asked, putting the empty glass back on the tray.

 

He didn’t miss the way both women tensed at his question, exchanging a not-so-discreet panicked gaze. His heart clenched in his chest and a bad feeling started growing in his gut.

 

“Where’s Seulgi, Jungah?” He asked, looking directly at his ex-wife.

 

The witch set her jaw, clearly hesitating before she finally answered him, “she’s in her room.”

 

Onew frowned. Although he could tell she wasn’t lying, he found the information hard to swallow. Like something was amiss about it. Something was wrong.

 

“I want to see her, can you call her here?”

 

“You should rest,” Luna intervened hastily.

 

Onew ignored her. He knew Luna. He knew when she was doing her hardest to keep something from him. He was no stranger to her manners and it was obvious that the time they spent away from each other had done nothing to change that fact.

 

“Jungah,” he called in a grave tone. “Where’s our daughter?”

 

Jungah closed her eyes, the tip of her nose becoming red as she held her tears.

 

“Luna’s right,” she said meekly. “You’re still recovering, you don’t need to worry about this now.”

 

The renegade’s heart clenched painfully in his chest at her words. Something had happened to Seulgi. Something she was doing her best to keep from him.

 

“I’ve rested enough,” he stated seriously. “I want to know what happened to our daughter.”

 

Jungah set her jaw and breathed in deeply as she looked down at the tray on his lap.

 

“Jungah.”

 

She gulped and said, voice trembling, “she performed one of her individual spells. It–... she lost consciousness right after. She hasn’t woken up since.”

 

There were a few beats of silence during which the information sank into the renegade’s mind.

 

Once it did, Onew straightened up with difficulty, breath quickening as he asked, “how long has it been? What kind of spell was it? Last time I checked, she was adamant about never opening that book.”

 

“She did that to save you,” Jungah told him, shaking her head as she looked at him. “It’s... I don’t understand that spell myself. But it bound your life to Luna’s.”

 

The more she spoke, the quicker Onew’s expression fell. He looked at Luna, his eyes drifting back to the strange rune on the side of her neck before he looked back to Jungah.

 

“How long has she been out?”

 

“A week. As long you.”

 

The kitsune let out trembling breath and stated angrily, “you should’ve never let her do that!” He then grasped the tray with both hands and put it to his side on the bed, so he could slide his legs over the edge to stand. “Who knows what kind of price she has to pay!”

 

“I tried to stop her, but you know our daughter, she stubborn.”

 

“You’re her mother, you could’ve put your foot down.”

 

“You were dying,” Luna intervened suddenly.

 

The scathing glare Onew directed at her made her flinch back.

 

“So you should’ve let me die. She’s just a kid!”

 

The renegade rose to his feet and staggered, dizzy from the movement.

 

“Jinki...” Jungah whispered, reaching for him.

 

“I’m going to see her,” he stated, hell-bent on doing something to save his daughter from whatever had her unconscious.

 

“You’re still weak Onew, you should rest. I’m sure Seulgi will be fi–”

 

Again, the renegade glared at Luna.

 

“You encouraged her into doing it, didn’t you?” He accused, voice so deep it was resounding all around them. He wasn’t expecting an answer from the vixen, he knew her enough to come to his own conclusions. “Why Luna? You never cared about me before. Why did you go and encourage my daughter into doing something so dangerous?! What if it was Taemin in her stead? Would you have done the same?”

 

As the vixen set her jaw but didn’t answer, the renegade shook his head in anger as he stated, “but she’s someone else’s kid, you don’t care.”

 

“That’s not true–”

 

“Yes, it is,” the male asserted firmly. “You call me selfish but I think we both know I’m not the only one.”

 

As he said that, Onew stumbled toward the door until Jungah came to his aid. She didn’t say anything as she slipped an arm around his waist and he leaned into her. He didn’t say a word either, choosing to focus on aligning a foot in front of the other, as not to fall face first to the ground.

 

As soon as they were out in the hallway, they crossed paths with Kyungsoo, who had been standing there, listening in to the confusion in the bedroom.

 

Crossing the boy’s gaze, with the sudden reminder that he’d brought his son along with them, had Onew staggering a little more. Yet, even the shock caused by that fact didn’t deter him in his first goal. He merely nodded at the boy and then went on his course.

 

When they finally made it to Seulgi’s bedroom, Jungah pushed the door open and led him inside.

 

Onew swallowed dryly as he caught sight of the girl in her bed. Her expression was peaceful, her light brown hair was gathered neatly on her left shoulder and the covers were pulled up to her waist, as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She appeared to be sleeping and yet, the neatness of the whole picture, the way the covers were smoothed out, the perfectly in place hair, it all showed she’d been put in bed and stayed as she’d been lain. Like she hadn’t moved an inch since.

 

Jungah helped him to sit by Seulgi’s side on the bed and Onew brought up a hand to caress his daughter’s pale, round cheek.

 

“Her vitals are steady, nothing seems physically wrong with her,” his ex-wife told him, leaning close to him and setting a hand on his shoulder. “Whatever is keeping her in this state is definitely spiritual.”

 

It took him several seconds of schooling his breathing and sorting out his thoughts before he could speak.

 

“I promise,” he said faintly. “I’ll do the impossible to make this right. To wake her up.”

 

“Jinki...”

 

The renegade shook his head and leaned his head on the witch’s stomach, drained by the events.

 

I promise you,” he said. “Everything else “be damned. I’m saving our daughter.”

  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  


Hyoyeon's whole body froze as she caught sight of Kibum walking towards the Unijoah Inn in the company of a werewolf. The gumiho’s jaw slacked slightly and her bottom lip trembled as she tried processing the scene, fright grasping her heart as her mate's words echoed in her head, like a haunting reminder of the fact that she'd been warned before.

 

Keep them away from wolves, Junsu had told her on so many occasions. Wolves will take one of them away from us.

 

Despite everything they’d done, the fear they’d tried to instill in their children so they’d stay away from creatures that could oppose a threat to them, Hyoyeon had always known that such encounters had always been out of her reach to avoid. Even so, she’d tried to turn a blind eye to that knowledge, tried convincing herself that her pups knew better.

 

Yet, while Joohyun had always been rather well-behaved, Kibum had always had a knack for breaking rules and she mused, chastised herself even, for having failed to take her son’s defiance into account. Even more so, after the whole fiasco with Woohyun. She’d trusted that, with how things had gone on with the gumiho, Kibum would’ve known better than to dive head-first into situations that could mean trouble.

 

In evidence, she’d been sorely mistaken about that.

 

"Mom? Am I– I’m not imagining this right now, am I?” Joohyun, who had been walking with her asked, as surprised as her mother had been, although not as frightened.

 

She didn't measure the gravity of the situation, not when she was ignorant of its implications.

 

Hyoyeon had been so worried about her boy. His behavior since his return from his trip had had her on edge over what could’ve possibly gone wrong and caused Kibum such a distress. She’d waited for him to come around and talk, decided to give him his space until he felt ready. However, once more, she’d been confronted with the harsh reality that such a course of action didn’t work well with her son despite what he insisted he preferred.

 

When a little less than a week before, she’d been woken by the rare occurrence of Kibum’s pain transpiring through their bond, Hyoyeon had had to fight with everything she had not to intrude into the boy’s matters. Kibum hated being cornered and interrogated, had expressed on several occasions that unless he asked, he rather not receive help from anyone and Hyoyeon knew to respect that.

 

That day, however, when he hadn’t come home after closing the store and had omitted from telling them where he was going, Hyoyeon had seen her resolution to keep out of Kibum’s business crumble. She’d feared something had happened to him, that, like in the past, his sudden disappearance meant he was in deep trouble. So she’d left home to search for her son, Joohyun in tow, and gone to the only other place Kibum considered home.

 

Arriving at the Inn and being confronted with the sight of Kibum looking so comfortable in the presence of a werewolf made her skin crawl in terror. Yet, as she watched her son laughing at whatever the werewolf was saying, Hyoyeon wasn’t sure how much of her fear was founded. Even so, she also wasn’t about to wait around for disaster to ensue.

 

“No, you aren’t,” Hyoyeon answered Joohyun’s rhetoric, voice barely there. “We need to get him back home, Joohyun. Away from that mutt.”

 

In response to her mother's words, Joohyun frowned and looked at the woman in confusion. Although like any other gumiho, Hyoyeon had never hidden her dislike towards werewolves, she had never been one to speak in such a manner. If there was one thing about her mother that Joohyun admired more than anything, was the way she never lost her composure or used foul language.

 

“He doesn't seem to be in danger, though,” the younger woman remarked in hopes of avoiding whatever conflict was on the way. “He feels and looks like he's comfortable. Happy even.”

 

“You know the rules, Joohyun,” Hyoyeon reminded her in a dry tone.

 

The younger female pressed her lips into a tight line. The rules: never approach a kitsune or a werewolf, never lift the concealment spells, be discreet. Simple rules that even though they weren't that hard to respect, became frustrating because of the lack of justification behind them.

 

Even then, Hyoyeon held to these rules dearly. Had only grown more and more forceful with them after Junsu's death. Although Joohyun saw no real problem with obeying these rules, she knew her brother saw in them nothing but a set of prohibitions for him to disrespect.

 

“It’s dad’s legacy, Joo, let’s keep it alive!” Kibum would exclaim, laughing, every time Joohyun commented on the fact he was breaking the rules.

 

It was always like a game for him. How many times he could break their parents' rules before being found out. Just like he was doing right then.

 

To be honest, Joohyun had also gone against these rules several times before, but never to a point of getting into trouble for it.

 

“Let's go,” Hyoyeon said and then started marching in the same direction Kibum was in.

 

Swearing under her breath, Joohyun followed her mother, surprised with how fast the woman was progressing. It was only a few seconds before they were a few feet from her brother.

 

“Kibum,” Hyoyeon called out, her tone dry.

 

Instantly, the male in question froze in his spot, midway up the porch steps of the inn. The werewolf with him tensed too and the both of them turned around almost in sync.

 

The startled expression on Kibum’s face told Joohyun he had never even sensed them approaching, which was an extremely rare occurrence, given how high he tended to keep his guard.

 

“Mother,” Kibum said, wide, fearful eyes staring right at Hyoyeon.

 

The werewolf’s eyes showed his own surprise. Even so, he stepped closer to Kibum, clearly on guard and ready to pounce if necessary.

 

“Get away from my son,” Hyoyeon gritted out, her eyes flickering gold for a second as she glared at the lupine.

 

“Mother...” Kibum whispered again, too shocked to do anything else.

 

It was the werewolf's low growl that broke him from his shock and he quickly set a hand on the lupine's shoulder, to keep him from going forward.

 

“Be quiet, you'll make things worse,” he told the other.

 

Joohyun titled her head to the side in curiosity as she experienced the fondness in her brother towards the werewolf. A fondness that was strangely mixed with fear and resentment. What the hell were these contradicting feelings? Kibum so owed her a very detailed explanation and she wouldn’t hesitate to demand it.

 

“Mom, it's okay,” Kibum spoke carefully, stepping down the two steps of the porch to approach them, the werewolf mirroring him like a shadow. “Jonghyun's a friend.”

 

“Friend?” Hyoyeon echoed, her tone conveying a complicated mix between skepticism and anger.

 

“My name is Jung Jonghyun, nice to meet you, ma’am,” the werewolf informed before Kibum could speak as he bowed. “I apologize for my behavior... I’m actually Kibum's–”

 

“My nothing,” Kibum cut in, glaring at Jonghyun. “Don’t you dare.”

 

“No, say it, let us hear what he has to say,” Hyoyeon encouraged, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she stared at the werewolf.

 

Kibum opened his mouth to speak, his heart skipping a few beats. Before he could say anything, however, Jonghyun's eyes glistened blue in response to the hostility coming from Hyoyeon.

 

“I’m his mate,” came the guttural response from the alpha, his dominance so crushing, Joohyun instinctively took a step back from them.

 

When his words sank into her mind, her eyes widened in shock.

 

“Shut up, will you?!” Kibum gritted at the lupine, his glare so intense, he could burn holes onto the werewolf’s face if he kept staring like that.

 

“What do you mean by his mate?” Joohyun dared to ask, wording her question slowly as she looked at the werewolf suspiciously.

 

“He's my mate. The moon decided so,” the lupine answered, in a matter-of-fact tone, voice still sounding unnaturally deep, his irises still shining blue.

 

Kibum was ready to snap at the lupine again when their eyes met and he staggered, taking a step back, much like his twin had.

 

“Jonghyun,” he called, his voice softening.

 

The hitch in his breathing, the pounding of his heart and the nervous way he gulped all showed his fear. Gone were the fondness and comfort he’d been displaying earlier.

 

“Jonghyun,” he tried again, “you’re not being yourself.”

 

Sapphire irises set on Kibum and stared for a few seconds before the werewolf took a sharp, tiny inhale and blinked several times, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes with the thumb and index finger from his free hand.

 

Joohyun had no idea what was going on but she had a feeling that had a lot to do with her brother’s behavior from the past weeks.

 

“Kibum, I’m– I’m sorry...” the wolf apologized, his voice back to the gentle tone it had been before his eyes had shifted. “I didn’t mean...”

 

Kibum set his jaw and then said dryly, “you never do.”

 

Joohyun swore the werewolf flinched at the words. There was a history in there, she knew and it only added to the peculiarity of the whole situation.

 

“We've gone over this, Jonghyun,” Kibum went on, a tiny frown on his features. “I thought you’d understood to stop saying that stuff and acting like that.”

 

Jonghyun was effectively chastised by the words, Joohyun could tell by the way he was looking down from Kibum’s fiery gaze, lips drawn together tightly.

 

“Enough,” Hyoyeon’s voice suddenly brought their attention back to her. She looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. “This is...”

 

“Mom?” Kibum called, voice cracking as he tried sorting out why she felt so devastated.

 

Hyoyeon eyes showed a deep sadness as she spoke, looking in turn at both of the twins, “there's something you both need to know.”

 

“What is it?” Kibum inquired, his small frown deepening.

 

Hyoyeon shook her head as she declared, “not here. This isn't the place. Let's go back home.”

 

She paused, looked at the werewolf, glaring slightly before she let out a resigned sigh and said, “the wolf needs to come too.”

 

Kibum sent his sister a questioning gaze, but the woman just shrugged at him. He pressed his lips into a tight line and then grabbed the werewolf's hand and pulled him toward himself.

 

Judging by the aghast look on the taller male’s features, he had been far from expecting the action and Joohyun had to hold in a snort at how incoherent it seemed, given he had been the one claiming to be her brother’s mate just a few minutes before.

 

“Let's go then,” Kibum said.

 

Hyoyeon stared at their united hands forlornly before breaking her gaze away and starting the walk back to their house.

 

The walk was made in complete silence, tension in the air as Hyoyeon forced herself to keep her cool. She knew she was doing a poor job at it. She couldn't help the instinctive hostility she felt towards the werewolf gripping her son's hand. A creature that claimed to be her boy's mate. It drove her insane to think of it like that.

 

Even more so, if she believed her own mate’s predictions of what a werewolf would do to one of their children. If that lupine did turn out to be what he claimed to be to Kibum, didn’t that only put them just one step away from the tragedy that would ensue? She couldn’t let that happen. If making her children aware of their origins and also making so the wolf knew what had been written for them, maybe she could at least try to use that to convince the mutt to leave and keep his distances from her pups.

 

Once they arrived at the house, she ushered everyone inside and had them all sit on the couches in the living-room, Jonghyun at Kibum's right and Joohyun at his left.

 

“I'll be right back,” Hyoyeon told them before walking away in the direction of the hallway that extended at the left of the staircase, where Junsu's personal library was, behind a set of dark brown double doors at the end of the hallway.

 

The three watched her leave, just as lost as they had been before. Kibum and Joohyun even more so, because Hyoyeon rarely entered the library, because of how much it reminded her of her deceased mate.

 

Still, they all stayed in silence, waiting for her return. When she came back a few minutes later, she was holding a leather-bound notebook. It looked worn down and very old, the corners of the cover were twisted inwards and the leather wrinkled and faded at some parts.

 

“Here,” Hyoyeon said, handing Kibum the book. “It was your father's.”

 

With a small frown on his features, Kibum grabbed the notebook and untied the leather straps holding it closed, before opening it, only to discover it was, in reality, a journal. His father's journal.

 

He looked up at his mother in shock, not sure how to react. He wondered how he had never come across it before, having spent so much time in Junsu’s small sanctuary, where the book seemed to have been hidden all this time.

 

“If you read it, you'll discover a lot of things about your father that you never imagined before. Including the fact that... that he predicted that one day, one of his children’s life would be claimed by a werewolf.”

 

Shock didn't begin to describe what fell over the three younger people. They looked at her in astonishment as she went to sit on the armchair, at her daughter’s right.

 

“He had just never been able to tell which one of you it would be.”

 

“How did he...?” Kibum started, his fingers trembling as he held onto his father's journal. “How could he know? I mean... he couldn't see the future. He didn't have that power...” he hesitated and then looked at his mother in doubt, “did he?”

 

Hyoyeon smiled sadly at him and shook her head in answer.

 

“I'm afraid it has more to do with punishment, than a gift by nature,” she told him.

 

“What do you mean, mom?” Joohyun asked, leaning toward the woman and setting a hand on the older woman's own, which were resting on her lap.

 

"He did something, before the two of you were born... something horrible,” the woman informed regretfully, as she looked at her daughter and then held her hand, squeezing it lightly before looking back at her son. “He– you need to know that Junsu was haunted by his mistakes. You remember how paranoid he was, right?”

 

The twins nodded at her words.

 

“It was his way of trying to protect you. He said that his actions had a price and that one day, one of you would eventually have to pay that price in his stead. He kept going on and on about how a werewolf lay claim on one of you and that you’d die because of it... It made him insane to think about it. That's why he always did everything to keep you both close. Away from danger.”

 

Kibum and Joohyun exchanged a distraught gaze before both looked back at Hyoyeon.

 

“What did he do that was so bad?” Joohyun asked, afraid to voice the question. “And why did he do it?”

 

Hyoyeon licked her lips and took in a deep breath, “there are things about Junsu, that the two of you need to know,” she started slowly.

 

Kibum felt his heart clench in his chest. He knew what it was that his mother was going to tell them. Onew's revelations of weeks ago still echoed in his mind like a haunting reminder that he wasn't what he had grown up believing he was.

 

“Junsu wasn't–” Hyoyeon interrupted herself and breathed in shakily. “Junsu wasn't a gumiho.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Joohyun inquired, straightening up and a frown breaking onto her features.

 

Kibum could only look down at his hands, the confirmation of what he had already known resonating and making him want to disappear.

 

He felt Jonghyun set a comforting hand on his shoulder and, although he was inclined to shake off the contact, he felt himself welcoming it, needing the comfort.

 

“What do you mean by that, mom?” Joohyun insisted, staring at Hyoyeon like she had just grown a second head.

 

“He–”

 

“He was the son of the kitsune Chief, Joo,” Kibum supplied, interrupting his mother. There was no need for him to hide his knowledge anymore. “Father was a kitsune.”

 

Both women looked at him in surprise.

 

“How do you know that, Kibum?” Hyoyeon asked, voice trembling slightly.

 

“Yeah, how do you know that?” Joohyun echoed, still not over the fact her father wasn't what she had always believed he was.

 

“You remember when I left, a few weeks ago?”

 

Both women nodded slowly.

 

“I happened to get involved in a quest for someone. That's when I met Jonghyun and his brother and also two other kitsunes.”

 

Kibum paused and looked at Jonghyun, not sure if he was allowed to reveal anything about Taemin. The elder just stared back at him, unsure as well.

 

The younger sighed, if his gumiho mother had gone as far as mate with a kitsune and have two half-breed children, he doubted she was going to frown upon the fact a half-breed human existed among them. Still, something inside of him just refused to disclose the information. Argued that it wasn't the matter of the moment anyway.

 

"We happened to take shelter in father's old house, just outside of Gusok. That's where one of the kitsunes... Onew–” Hyoyeon's eyes widened slightly at the familiar name, “told me about father. Onew claimed to have been his disciple. He told me about father, who he was, what he was... what happened to him before he met you, mom...”

 

He carefully left out the part about the fact Onew had also disclosed to him who had killed Junsu. He would spare his mother such information, conscious that knowing her mate had been murdered by his own father would be too much for her.

 

“Wait a second, you believed whatever that stranger told you?” Joohyun asked with a frown. “Doesn't sound like you. Who knows if he was lying–”

 

“He wasn't,” Hyoyeon said, cutting in her daughter's speech. “Junsu was indeed the son of the former kitsune Chief.”

 

Joohyun just gaped at the older woman before huffing.

 

“Holy crap,” she mumbled and then looked at Hyoyeon with a raised eyebrow, motioning between her and her twin with an index finger. “Does... does that mean Kibum and I are... half-breeds?”

 

“Yes,” Hyoyeon asserted.

 

Joohyun huffed, still not quite able to process the new information.

 

“I still don't get how that has anything to do with Jonghyun and me,” Kibum confessed.

 

Hyoyeon pressed her lips in a tight line and looked down at her hands forlornly. Recalling the past always made her hurt from her mate's death more than usual.

 

“When Junsu and I got together, he had been banned from the kitsune society for a few centuries already. I knew that him being a kitsune would never be accepted by my family so it took me a while to accept the fact he was my mate and even then, Junsu never gave up on me...”

 

Jonghyun found himself smiling very slightly in sympathy. He could relate to the tale so much. Just like his mother, Kibum was resisting the inevitable and yet, Jonghyun didn't see himself giving up on winning him over.

 

“When I did accept what we were, I left my home in the Gumiho Community and came to live in Unijoah with him,” Hyoyeon went on. “We never really considered many things about our relationship, like what would happen if we were ever to have children.”

 

She looked back up at her daughter and then at her son.

 

“Not until I got pregnant, at least,” she said, with a bittersweet smile on her lips. “Somehow that made us both realize the gravity of the situation, what could happen to us and you if anyone were to discover the truth.”

 

She marked a pause, bite at the inside of her cheek and blinked several times to chase away the tears she felt coming up.

 

“One day, Junsu came up with this idea. That, if he was to be with us and make so our secret was never uncovered, he needed to become like me. He wanted to become a gumiho, so our mating wouldn't be a crime, and neither would your birth.”

 

Jonghyun, Kibum, and Joohyun stared at Hyoyeon in shock once more, her revelations hard to grasp.

 

"What... how– how would he even...?” Joohyun stuttered.

 

“He started studying. Almost obsessively,” Hyoyeon said, tone quiet and regretful. “He gathered so much information, so much knowledge... for months he did nothing but lock himself in the library and search for answers. One day, he told me he needed more than what he had here and said he'd be gone for a while.”

 

The gumiho bite at her lower lip and sighed.

 

“He didn't come back for a couple of months. We exchanged a few letters, his mostly recounting his progress on the quest to become a gumiho. In one of his letters, he said he'd come in contact with an old friend... that Onew that Kibum mentioned.”

 

Kibum nodded slowly, recalling how Onew had indeed said something about meeting his father for the last time three centuries before.

 

“When Junsu came back he was... different,” Hyoyeon said slowly, evidently measuring her words. “He was wary and fidgety, he sometimes would speak nonsense, he was always mumbling something. But most of all... he was devastated. He wouldn't tell me what happened, or what he'd found out. He just said he had everything sorted out, that he knew how to do it.”

 

“He knew how to become a gumiho?!” Kibum inquired perplexed, with a small frown on his features.

 

Despite what most people believed and what he was sure kitsunes taught their young to instill fear in them, it was impossible for a kitsune to become a gumiho, no matter how “evil” they were. Although the two breeds of fox stemmed from the same root, time had made so one couldn’t just transition between one breed and the other, regardless of what they did.

Gumihos were magical beings that, although alike to kitsunes on the majority of their traits, were also very close to witches in their natural ability to wield magic. Kitsunes, on the other hand, were nothing but simple shape-shifters with loads of diluted magic at their disposal.

 

It was puzzling to think his father actually believed he could bend the rules to his will.

 

Hyoyeon nodded at her son’s question and admitted, “I only found out later, what it was he had to do.”

 

“What was it, mother? Did it work?” Joohyun asked.

 

Her mother huffed a humorless chuckle before revealing, “it didn't work. He was only moving on assumptions and theories... Junsu was a very wise man, he knew a lot of things, you both know that. But even he had his share of... stupidity.”

 

“Mother,” Kibum said, in an attempt of urging the woman to get to the point. “What did he do?”

 

“He had come up with the theory that, if he reproduced the same conditions of the creation of the first gumiho, he could become one too,” Hyoyeon clenched her jaw. “You know how foxes have to consume one's heart and liver to steal their abilities, right?”

 

Jonghyun grimaced in disgust at the piece of information. The twins simply pursed their lips at that, having already been aware of it, although neither fancied the idea. One thing was to feed off livers from time to time to survive, another entirely was to do it with the sole purpose of stealing power.

 

“Kitsunes don't use magic as you all know. In order to be able to wield it, they have to learn how to sync their being with nature. But Chaerin, the first gumiho... she didn't do that. Instead, she took the shortcut and consumed the heart and liver of a witch.”

 

“Please, tell me father didn't–”

 

“He didn't,” Hyoyeon interrupted Joohyun. “He could already use magic because he'd learned it. But not doing it was probably one of the reasons why he didn't succeed in becoming a gumiho.”

 

“What were the other reasons?” Kibum asked.

 

“Just one more,” Hyoyeon informed, her expression turning conflicted as she eyed Jonghyun. “There was just one more condition that he had to fulfill. To kill a werewolf.”

 

Jonghyun looked at Hyoyeon with a small frown. But then again, he wasn't that much surprised by the revelation. His knowledge of the origins weren't extensive, but while for the foxes the story was often kept under wraps because of their intense shame regarding it, among the werewolves, they’d all heard the stories regarding the origins at one point or another and so he knew more than enough about it to have predicted such outcome.

 

“The problem was that Chaerin, the first gumiho, killed a werewolf out of revenge,” Hyoyeon explained.

 

“Revenge for what?” Joohyun inquired, not liking how this story was going.

 

Hyoyeon looked at her daughter with a sad gaze, before she could answer, Jonghyun spoke.

 

“The feud started because Seunghyun, the werewolf in question, had found his mate in someone the first gumiho was in love with,” he explained to Joohyun, Hyoyeon nodding in confirmation. “Back then, there was no such thing as forbidden inter-species mating, it only became like that for the foxes and frowned upon by werewolves, after that incident. The fact is... to werewolves, the mating of two beings is sacred, so regardless of whom we’re mated to, most matings are accepted without much fuss. It’s always been like that and Seunghyun mated with his fated one, regardless of what she was. Even to this day, it's still unclear whether she was actually a werewolf too, or a kitsune like Chaerin... some even say she was human… What we know, however, is that at Seunghyun's death, his mate perished from the pain of losing him.”

 

“Chaerin killed him out of revenge, for having mated with the one she loved and in consequence, ended up also taking the life of her loved one,” Hyoyeon went on as Jonghyun stopped talking. “That was the condition: to kill a werewolf for revenge... A condition, Junsu had no way of fulfilling.”

 

“He did it anyway... didn't he?” Joohyun questioned, although it was clear she didn't need an answer.

 

Hyoyeon pressed her lips in a tight line and nodded, “he did.”

 

“Why?!” Kibum inquired in indignation. “I mean if he knew it wouldn't work–”

 

He was desperate, Kibum. I don't mean to condone his acts, but–” Hyoyeon cut in and sighed before pursuing. “The months that he spent looking for answers, who-knows-where or how, messed up with his head. I told you he was different when he came back. Your father was very old, so his sanity was also fragile… but whatever he saw during the months he was away, only pushed him a little closer to the point of no return… After “all he went through, all he had left to do was hope it would work.”

 

“Why did you let him do it?” Joohyun asked, with a frown, her tone accusing.

 

“I didn't even know,” Hyoyeon replied defensively. “I only found out after... He left a few days before the full moon and only came back home several days later. I went into labor then and when you were born, that's when he told me. There was nothing left to do. We couldn't change what he'd done.”

 

Hyoyeon gulped slightly before going on.

 

“The fact is... going forward with that, killing to fulfill his quest, like everything we do, it came with a price.”

 

“One of us being claimed by a werewolf,” Kibum said softly.

 

“That and a few things,” Hyoyeon informed, nodding. “For weeks after he'd come back home, he kept having the same nightmare over and over. It was one of you, he could never tell which, in the same clearing where he'd taken the lupine's life. But this time the roles were reversed, and the werewolf was the one with his claws in your chest.”

 

Kibum tensed as did Joohyun, but Jonghyun scowled.

 

“I would never hurt Kibum,” he stated, understanding the implication in the gumiho's words.

 

“That's what you say now,” Hyoyeon retorted.

 

“He's my mate,” Jonghyun almost growled, the wolf so close to the surface, he could feel his claws lengthening.

 

It was instinctive to Kibum as he pressed closer to the elder, setting a hand on his thigh and trying to appear as soothing as he could. Even through the shock of his mother's revelations, and even with the haunting memories of four nights ago, something inside him knew Jonghyun wouldn't do to him what his father had done to that poor wolf he had murdered.

 

Hyoyeon watched the subtle display in astonishment, not having expected her tale to actually bring out her son's instinct to side with that werewolf who claimed to be his mate.

 

“You implied,” Kibum spoke again. He was trying to give Jonghyun enough time to calm down, “that there was more than that, to the consequences of father's... actions. What was it?”

 

Hyoyeon nodded, “in order to kill the werewolf, your father had to use dark magic. A spell he'd made himself, using his theories about becoming a gumiho. But it backfired on him. Instead of turning him into a gumiho it somehow had a completely different effect. The effect of a possession spell. He had access to everything that werewolf lived, felt and knew. Junsu said it was much like an instant punishment for his sin.”

 

Kibum swallowed in dry, skin crawling, not just at the thought of what else could have gone wrong with such unstable magic, but with the knowledge of what had actually gone wrong.

 

Joohyun grimaced, wishing she didn't have to hear any of that anymore as she looked down at her hands.

 

You're saying “father had access to the werewolf's mind?” Kibum asked.

 

Hyoyeon nodded slowly and supplied, “I think that's what devastated him the most. To get to know the one he killed so well...” The gumiho had a sad smile as she sighed before going on. “He... he couldn't forgive himself. It was because of the spell that he found out that... he hadn't taken just one life that night.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jonghyun asked, having calmed enough not to shift right then. But at Hyoyeon's words, his scowl only deepened.

 

“The werewolf he killed, Seungyun was his name, was a pregnant omega.”

 

Jonghyun felt his whole body tense then and Kibum threw him a worried glance, not understanding the reaction.

 

“Seungyun...” Jonghyun repeated breathlessly, looking at Hyoyeon like he’d seen a ghost. “Are you sure that was his name?”

 

Hyoyeon nodded and explained, “Junsu mumbled that name for months in his sleep, asking for forgiveness for what he'd done. He started writing that journal to clear his mind. He wrote that name several times in it. Han Seungyun.”

 

Jonghyun let out a small, trembling breath, the dots connecting in his head.

 

“Where–” he cleared his throat, to clear his voice that had suddenly become hoarse with the myriad of emotions coursing through him. “Where did it happen? Where did your mate kill Seungyun?”

 

“Why do you ask?” Hyoyeon inquired, frowning.

 

“Just answer me, please.”

 

The gumiho stared at him for a few seconds then, confused about his curiosity. When Jonghyun’s expecting gaze didn’t waver from hers, she shrugged slightly and admitted, “I'm not sure. All I know is that the werewolf was a member of a powerful pack and that it happened in a clearing somewhere, two or three days from here.”

 

Jonghyun set his jaw, unsure of how to react. His chest was constricted, his fingers trembled and yet he wasn’t sure if it was because of anger or sadness. He was stunned like he’d just been given a blow to the head.

 

“The only werewolf pack anywhere near Unijoah is the Jung Pack,” he said, not believing what he was about to assert. “My pack.”

 

“You think it was someone from your pack?” Kibum asked surprised, but most of all concerned by the elder's reaction.

 

Jonghyun set his jaw and looked back at him, “Minho's mate,” was all he said before shaking his head, having a hard time accepting his own words.

 

Kibum, on the other hand, stilled in his seat. He'd only heard the story from afar when he'd been spying on their group, about how Minho's mate had been murdered by a kitsune. Once he'd joined them, the reference to it had only been made in passing.

He knew Minho was on a quest to find the one who had killed his mate to take revenge, but suddenly to consider that Jonghyun was implying that his brother's mate was murdered by Kibum's father, was too much for him to process.

 

“We called him Yun, but his whole name was Han Seungyun,” Jonghyun said, almost in a whisper. “He was a pregnant omega and he was killed during a full moon, in a clearing just outside of our territory.”

 

“What makes you so sure it was Minho's mate?” Kibum inquired, still refusing to believe what the elder was saying.

 

Jonghyun huffed wryly and let out a humorless chuckle before saying, “I doubt that there were many werewolves fitting that description so well, exactly three centuries ago, Kibum.”

 

As he said that, the werewolf swore under his breath and leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Who's Minho?” Hyoyeon asked, confused by the conversation but feeling like a ball of nervousness had formed in her stomach. “Junsu wrote about a Minho in the journal...”

 

She trailed off, heart clenching in her chest. After all these years, the perspective of finding out more about the one whose life her mate had taken, was far from tempting.

 

“Minho is Jonghyun’s brother,” Kibum told his mother, his tone wavering slightly. “He–”

 

“He was forced by your mate to watch him kill his,” Jonghyun said, voice dry as he looked at the gumiho. “No one believed him. People said he was crazy when he claimed Yun had been killed by a kitsune. After all, kitsunes are supposed to be a peaceful species. They don't kill. The Supreme Court refused to bring the case forward, ruled my brother insane because of his mate's death. Minho... Minho ended up actually losing his mind, he went into self-exile for over a century... He's never actually come back.

 

“He's a blood-thirsty creature now, he doesn't care about anyone or anything, he only sees his revenge. He's been chasing his mate's murderer for the past three hundred years...” Jonghyun trailed off as a realization dawned on him. “Maybe you weren't so wrong in the end,” he said, staring at Hyoyeon with a mix of anger and sadness in his gaze.

 

“About what?” Kibum was the one to ask.

 

“About one of you being killed by a werewolf,” Jonghyun supplied. “If my brother finds out about your father, there's no telling what he'll do. He could lash out... try to kill one of you or even all three of you.”

 

Before any of the foxes could react Jonghyun rose from his seat and racked a hand through his hair as he took a few steps away from the couch.

 

“He can never know,” he stated, looking at Kibum. “I can't tell him. Ever. Because he'll try to hurt you, Kibum... I can't let him do that.”

 

Kibum understood, he knew what Jonghyun was saying made sense. He'd seen Minho and the way he acted, the unstable, furious creature he was. But still, it didn't seem right to keep that from him.

 

“But he needs closure,” he tried to reason the werewolf. “He needs to know for him to make peace with Yun's loss.”

 

“No,” Jonghyun stated resolutely. “I can't risk that.”

 

“Don't be selfish, Jonghyun.”

 

“He's not being selfish,” Hyoyeon spoke up, staring at the lupine. “He's protecting you, Kibum. It makes sense... his brother could be the one from your father’s visions.”

 

“He's talking about preventing his brother from mourning!” The brunet retorted, flailing with his hands in indignation.

 

Before there was anything else said, their attention was drawn to Joohyun who had suddenly risen from her seat and started making her way toward the front door of the house.

 

“Joohyun, where are you going?!” Hyoyeon called after the younger, getting up as well.

 

“I'm done with that mess,” was all the younger woman said before pulling the door open, stepping out and slamming the door behind her.

 

Hyoyeon staggered, looked at Kibum and Jonghyun in hesitation until her son nodded at her to go. The vixen hesitated for a few more seconds before finally going after her daughter.

 

When the vixen was out, Kibum looked up at Jonghyun who had started pacing back and forth in the living-room.

 

“You can’t keep it from Minho,” he told the elder. “He has a right to know.”

 

“Since when do you care so much about my brother?” Jonghyun retorted, a scowl on his features.

 

“Since you apparently stopped caring!” Kibum shot back with a scowl of his own on his face.

 

Jonghyun growled, racking both hands through his hair. His loyalty to his brother and the protectiveness he felt in regards to the younger were telling him Kibum was right and that he shouldn’t even be considering to keep such a thing from Minho. However, there was also the protectiveness and care he had towards his mate, telling him that making Minho aware of who had killed Yun would only put Kibum and his family in danger.

 

He couldn’t have that. He couldn’t have Junsu’s predictions come true.

 

“Jonghyun–”

 

“He’s better off not knowing,” the werewolf stated firmly, ceasing his pacing to look at the gumiho.

 

“You know that’s not true,” Kibum argued. “It would give him clo–”

 

“Not at the cost of your safety, no,” Jonghyun cut in. “This conversation is over.”

 

Kibum was too stunned by the sudden show of authority Jonghyun put up, to react when the werewolf walked back to the couch and snatched the abandoned picnic basket from the floor beside it.

 

“See you later,” Jonghyun said.

 

On these words, he walked to the front door and pulled it open. He stopped on the threshold and then looked back to see Kibum had stood from the couch and walked after him.

 

“I’m sorry today didn’t end on a good note,” he said, voice meek before he stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving Kibum to stare perplexedly at it, still coming down from his surprise.

  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  


The trip to Unijoah was a tense one. Just barely two days of traveling through the woods with his son and his mate, who were giving each other an unnerving silent treatment, left Jaejoong struggling to keep himself from intruding into their personal matters.

 

It would be a lie if he claimed not to have taken notice of the fact Minho and Taemin weren’t exactly on the best of terms with each other, from the day they’d arrived at the pack. The fact was rather glaring when one spent more than five minutes in their company. However, he had been far from imagining it was as bad as this.

 

How were those two mated, when they could barely exchange a word without falling into an argument and found the slightest blow of wind to be a reason to fight?

 

Not that he was exactly in a position to judge, given his past with his own mate. He and Yunho had had the hardest of times coming to terms with each other, but that had been only because they were two stubborn alphas. Not to mention that two dominants like them, sharing something as mutual and intimate as a mating bond went completely against nature.

 

But what could he say about Minho and Taemin?

 

Sure, both were very strong-willed, and Minho’s past, not only with kitsunes but also having lost his first mate the way he did, made it hard for him to accept things as they were, and Jaejoong was sure it played a defining role in his relationship with Taemin.

As for the half-breed, he had yet to understand what was the root of his own rejection of his bond to Minho. In fact, he wasn’t even sure there was a reason other than him naturally responding in kind to Minho’s rejection of him. He couldn’t get the redhead's expression from a week ago out of his head. There had been so much pain in his whole body language as he flinched at Minho’s raised voice when he snarled his wish to have their bond severed.

 

Jaejoong could tell there was more underlying their feelings for each other than them being simply against their mating. He knew his son, he knew Minho was thick-headed and that making him budge when he’d set his mind on something was close to impossible, yet he was not blind to how much his boy cared for the redhead. How protective he was of the younger.

 

It pained Jaejoong. He wanted Minho to be happy, he wanted him to heal. Sure, he’d been against forcing him to find a mate because he hadn’t believed it was possible, but Yunho made a point when he said that was possibly the only way their son could keep afloat. And despite what everyone thought possible or not, without anyone pushing for it, his son had still gone and inadvertently weaved a bond with another.

 

The only problem was, that other just happened to be from the same kind as the one who’d taken Seungyun from them. The irony of the situation would’ve made him laugh if it wasn’t so maddening and painful.

 

Jaejoong didn’t blame Taemin, he knew the boy had nothing to do with Seungyun’s death. Hell, he was way too young to have had anything to do with it. Yet, there was this thing inside of him, this bitterness, over the fact the redhead was still in-part kitsune. He tried not letting it affect his way of acting around the half-breed but somehow, he could tell Taemin could sense that bitterness in him. The boy was always too quiet, most of the time he’d be making himself as small and invisible as he could, and Jaejoong felt sorry because he never meant to make him uncomfortable. Even so, he couldn’t help it and he hoped that with time, he’d manage to get over it and make things right.

 

He hoped that time would too, be able to fix things between Minho and the half-breed.

 

For now though, he had to put up with the unnerving tension between them.

 

“Let’s stop for a moment,” Minho suddenly suggested, “I can hear a river up ahead.”

 

“Why stop now?” Taemin inquired. “It’s the middle of the afternoon, we could just stop when night’s falling.”

 

"You’re exhausted, that’s why,” Minho stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“I’m doing just fine,” Taemin retorted with a frown and Jaejoong set his jaw, already sensing the oncoming argument. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

 

“You look like you’re going to pass out,” Minho argued, a frown of his own marring his features.

 

Jaejoong looked to his side and couldn’t help but agree. Taemin was pale and a thin layer of sweat was covering his forehead, his heartbeat was frantic and his breathing slightly short.

 

They’d been running for hours, eager to cover as much ground as they could to save time and get to Unijoah the fastest possible. While for him and Minho the effort was nothing much, it seemed as though for Taemin, it was having its toll on him.

 

“Minho’s right,” Jaejoong stated. “You do look unwell.”

 

In fact, Jaejoong couldn’t help but think Taemin “looked unwell” a lot more frequently than it was normal. He wondered whether it was because of the redhead's human heritage or if it had anything to do with the fact his health was fragile.

 

He wasn’t blind and the half-breed wasn’t as good at hiding his malaise as he seemed to think and he’d seen Taemin get sick or unnaturally pale on several occasions in the last few days, starting from the day he and Minho arrived at the pack.

 

And there was the matter of the redhead’s scent. He didn’t smell sick, despite the episodes he had. No, he smelled like he was breeding, which, really Jaejoong hoped he was just seeing too much into it in his attempts of making sense of everything. Surely, his son would’ve noticed if anything had changed in his mate’s scent. He was certain Minho would’ve been able to tell that the added sweetness and earthiness in the half-breed’s smell meant he was expecting. He comforted the idea that he was wrong with his assumptions, with the fact that Minho didn’t seem to mind Taemin’s scent like it was normal for him to smell like that.

 

“Come on,” Minho said, as he picked up the pace again, “the river’s close by. We could all use a rest.”

 

Jaejoong saw Taemin open his mouth, ready to argue before the redhead finally gave in, pressing his lips tightly and then following Minho. Only then did the alpha pick up his own pace to go after them.

 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the river Minho had mentioned and settled down under the tree-line, a few meters from the shore.

 

“Here,” Minho said, handing a bottle of water to Taemin, who sat with his back to the trunk of a tree.

 

The redhead accepted the bottle with a faint “thanks” and watched as Minho just nodded.

 

“I’ll scout the surroundings to make sure there aren’t any threats looming around,” as he said that, Minho walked away without waiting for an answer. Not that Taemin seemed like he was about to give one as he simply looked away from the elder and down to the bottle of water in his hands.

 

Jaejoong observed the exchange with slight exasperation. He seriously wondered if he would be able to put up with the stiff atmosphere between both younger males for much longer.

 

Taking a deep, calming breath, he went to sit by the redhead. He kept silent for a moment, observing Minho’s retreating back. Once the younger disappeared from sight and his heartbeat was out of ear-shot, he looked at Taemin who had yet to take a sip from his water.

 

“You should drink,” Jaejoong said in a light tone, “the weather’s getting hot and we can’t have any of us getting dehydrated.”

 

As if woken from some kind of trance, Taemin hesitated a little as he stuttered an “r– right,” before slowly uncapping the bottle and taking a small sip.

 

There were a few uncomfortable seconds of silence between them before Jaejoong decided to hell with it and ask the questions plaguing him.

 

“Can I ask you something?” He started.

 

Taemin was surprised by the question and took a couple of seconds to react.

 

“Uh... sure,” he said.

 

“How much does your human nature affect you?”

 

Taemin was confused for a moment and admitted, “I’m not sure I understand.”

 

Jaejoong folded his legs in front of him and rested his forearms on his knees as he elaborated, “I’ll admit it, you intrigue me. I can’t tell what your secondary gender is and it’s been bugging me.”

 

Taemin let out a small “oh” as he smiled faintly before answering, “I don’t really have a secondary gender, as far as I know. I’m human in that respect, I guess.”

 

Jaejoong wasn’t really satisfied with that answer. What did he make of Taemin’s scent then? The very distinctive scent of someone with child? As much as he tried convincing himself to trust Minho’s unaffected behavior, deep down, he couldn’t get rid of his doubts.

 

Then something came to his attention.

 

“You said you don’t ‘really’ have a secondary gender. Does that mean that in a way, you do?”

 

Taemin obviously tensed at that.

 

Jaejoong nodded thoughtfully for a couple of seconds, weighing the pros and cons of taking on a direct approach. After coming to the conclusion that direct was better, he said, “let me reformulate my question. Are you a carrier, Taemin?”

 

The half-breed’s heart skipped a beat and Jaejoong set his jaw. Were his suspicions right? Was Taemin actually expecting?

 

“I noticed you’ve been getting sick a lot,” Jaejoong went on as the redhead didn’t answer. “And your scent–”

 

“Jaejoong–”

 

“Taemin, is there a possibility that you could be expecting?”

 

Jaejoong could hear the fright and conflict he’d just triggered in Taemin, in his frantic heartbeat and breathing, and he felt sorry for it. Even so, he was tempted to assume by his reaction alone, that he’d seen right. Yet, he needed to hear Taemin say it.

 

“It would be too early to tell,” was all Taemin said, voice so meek, Jaejoong had a hard time hearing him. His gaze was trained on the bottle of water in his hands.

 

“I do believe the Crimson Moon having been almost a month ago, you showing signs of being with child now is more than normal,” Jaejoong stated.

 

“I’m half human.”

 

The alpha hesitated for a second as he thought about it and then he sighed, “but you’re also half kitsune and Minho’s fully werewolf. By our standards, it’s perfectly normal, given our pregnancies only last five months.”

 

Taemin took in a shuddering breath and then he said, “my mother’s a kitsune but she still had a human-length... gestation... with me.”

 

The werewolf pressed his lips into a tight line. It was evident Taemin was doing his best to stay in denial. It pained him to witness that because he couldn’t help but think that his son’s attitude was playing a big part on that.

 

He let silence settle between them for a moment, his brain turning round and round to make sense of everything that had happened until then when it dawned on him.

 

“You insisted on coming along, even knowing this was a risky trip, not just because you feel responsible for what happened to Jonghyun, but also because you don’t want to be away from my son, didn’t you?” He asked.

 

Taemin swallowed hard at the words and his breathing hitched a little more.

 

“Jaejoong, please...” he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

 

“You feel like you’re not safe if he’s not around, you crave for him and the more he pushes you away, the worse you feel. Not only emotionally, but physically too. Still, your every instinct is telling you that the only place you and the cub will be safe is near him.”

 

Taemin’s heart was a thundering mess by then.

 

“I felt like that too,” Jaejoong told the redhead softly, “when I was pregnant with Jonghyun and then with Minho. I needed to be with my mate almost all the time. It’s common among omegas to feel like that, but it’s been recorded that all expecting carriers, regardless of gender, feel the same to some degree.”

 

When the redhead didn’t say anything, the alpha went on, “you need to tell him, Taemin. Any more of this and you could go into withdrawal(1). Your cub could be in serious danger and so could you.”

 

The rustling of leaves prevented both Jaejoong from adding anything to his tirade and Taemin from answering. The both of them looked over to the source of the noise, to see Minho walking out from the woods.

 

“Is something wrong?” Minho asked, a small frown on his features.

 

“Nothing,” Jaejoong stated. “We were just talking.”

 

Minho rose an eyebrow and looked at Taemin who simply nodded to confirm Jaejoong’s words before averting his gaze back to the bottle of water that he’d held so tight, he’d crushed it.

 

The younger alpha didn’t seem very convinced by the answers but didn’t insist. Instead, he contented himself with stating everything was clear before turning his back to them and approaching the edge of the river.

 

Jaejoong pressed his lips tightly, cursing the bad timing. Even so, he filed the topic for later, determined to get to the root of it. Although he’d been talking as if it was already confirmed, he knew he still needed to make sure Taemin was in fact expecting. Even though he did believe that would only be a formality. In which case, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to hold onto his resolution of keeping out of his son and his mate’s personal matters – not that he’d done a very good job at it during the past few minutes.

 

He might not be the most open about Taemin being half kitsune, but he also wasn’t keen on his son missing out on the second chance he’d been given. Or on having his grandchild suffering the consequences of its parents’ stubbornness. Even if for that, Jaejoong had to make up his mind about accepting a fox into their family.

  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  


When they arrived at Unijoah, it was late during the third night and Jaejoong made a point of going to the nearest Inn so they could rest.

 

Taemin hadn’t missed the way the alpha’s attitude toward him had changed since their talk two days ago. Jaejoong had, for the lack of a better word, been coddling him.

At the slightest sign of discomfort from Taemin, the werewolf would demand they rest for a while, he’d make sure Taemin ate whatever they hunted – which, let’s be honest, with the way he was constantly throwing up anything he swallowed, Taemin found was more torture than help – and he would also be constantly insisting Minho scented him. And how awkward was that, to have the older werewolf insisting his son had to be all over him all the time.

 

Minho had expressed his displeasure about the whole ordeal, but Taemin had learned that with Jaejoong, his mate could complain all he wanted, he always ended up doing what his father demanded.

 

It was amusing to watch the display, but Taemin couldn’t find it in himself to laugh or enjoy any of it. Not when Minho’s actions and care toward him was something forced by his father.

 

While the things Jaejoong had told him two days ago about his dependency on his mate because of his condition hadn’t been anything new to him, they had also been haunting him. If it turned out to be true that he was expecting – who was he trying to fool after all this time? – then did that mean he’d only feel increasingly needy of Minho? What did he make of how his head and body were completely on opposing ends on the matter?

 

In his mind, he kept telling himself he didn’t want any of that. That he was better off trying to find a way to at least mute his bond to Minho and then go on his way. Logically, he knew Minho was right about not wanting their mating. Who would’ve wanted a mating like that? They’d been forced to bond by some mythical force, barely consenting to any of the events triggered by the Crimson Moon or to the bond weaved between them.

 

Wasn’t a mating supposed to be mutual, desired and most of all, to someone one actually loved?

 

However, his body, his animal instincts – if he dared put it like that – wanted that mating. It wanted the bond to last and to become stronger. His body craved for Minho like the elder was an oasis in the desert. He longed for Minho’s attention, his touch, even just a look from him.

 

Sure, before they mated, he hadn’t exactly been indifferent to Minho, and as a one-time thing, he would’ve probably been more than ready to lay with him. But the werewolf’s attitude had been a great turn-off and an excuse he’d used to dislike the elder.

 

Now that he was– he couldn’t even bring himself to think the word – his body had seemingly developed a dependency on Minho and he hated every second of it.

 

How was he supposed to walk away like that? How was he supposed to be indifferent and not care about how much Minho himself loathed their situation?

 

It didn’t help that Jaejoong seemed to be convinced Taemin was expecting and kept pushing Minho to do things for him, to keep close to him. Taemin hated that because it hurt more than anything to know that Minho was being forced into doing things for him. He felt pathetic to be at the receiving end of such actions and most of all, it scared him that Minho would only resent him even more than he already did because of that.

 

“Hello, welcome to the Pandora Inn, how may I help you?” The man at the front desk asked, smiling brightly when they entered the inn and approached the desk.

 

“Hello, we would like two bedrooms, please? A suit and a single.”

 

Taemin’s eyes widened and Minho’s expression instantly darkened.

 

“Dad–”

 

“It’s late, I’m not in the mood to argue with you, Minho,” Jaejoong instantly cut in, not even bothering to look at his son, his voice sounding stern.

 

Minho gaped at his father but quickly regained a semblance of composure, although the way he was breathing slowly through his nose said much about the way he was trying to restrain his temper.

Inadvertently, Taemin found himself recoiling from the elder, unreasonably scared of what the werewolf would do if he exploded.

 

Minho, in turn, tensed when Taemin’s sudden fear hit him and the guilt that instantly gripped at his insides made him grimace, his previous anger long forgotten.

He held himself from looking at the redhead, reticent to confirm what he already knew about the way the younger had stepped away from him and closer to Jaejoong.

 

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Taemin was never one to be afraid of him. Hell, if anything, the redhead could care less about Minho’s power and his temper. Challenging him without a second thought. Why was he suddenly frightened by Minho’s usual show of anger?

 

He set his jaw when the man behind the counter signaled a coworker and instructed the woman to escort them to their bedrooms. He followed silently, his previous drive to argue with Jaejoong on the matter of sharing a bedroom with Taemin forgotten.

 

 _You’re such a dick_ , the wolf pointed out, _stop pushing him away. You can feel he needs our protection, why can’t you just give it to him?_

 

Minho didn’t answer the beast, not in the mood to indulge into an argument that would lead them nowhere.

 

He was clenching his jaw with so much force, it was starting to hurt. Even so, he didn’t relax for a second up until he followed Taemin into the bedroom destined for them.

 

A quick glance around the room allowed him to see the simple, sober setting of it. There was a large, king-sized bed, pushed against the left wall, covered with white bed-sheets and several pillows neatly arranged against the light brown, wooden headboard. A small closet was pushed against the right wall of the bedroom and a round wooden table was set near the large window, with two chairs. A door near the entrance and to the left of the bed led to the bathroom.

 

“I’ll see you boys tomorrow at breakfast, so we can discuss how we’ll proceed on the search for Jonghyun,” Jaejoong said as the woman finished telling them about the Inn’s installations, services and hours for the meals. “Get some rest. And please... no fighting tonight, alright?”

 

Minho had to take a few seconds to keep himself from saying anything nasty, before nodding at his father, as Taemin let out a small, “yeah... goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight,” Jaejoong answered before following the woman to his own bedroom.

 

Once the door was closed and the two found themselves alone, a heavy silence fell between them. Minho looked at the redhead, trying to find something to say, something that wouldn’t thrust them into a senseless argument, but the younger had already set his bag on the bed and was digging into it for a change of clothes and his tooth-brush.

 

He didn’t spare Minho a glance as he walked to the bathroom and the werewolf was left to curse whatever that was making things so hard for them to even interact lately.

Heaving out a long sigh, he marched further into the bedroom and set his own bag by the bed, listening to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He swallowed thickly at the sudden image of Taemin’s naked figure in the shower and quickly shook his head, berating himself for letting his thoughts wander so far.

 

It was several minutes later that the sound of running water ceased and there was just the noise of Taemin drying himself and then getting dressed and brushing his teeth. He hated how hyper-aware he was of everything the redhead did. How he kept picturing him in those settings and wishing he could share them with the younger, however strange it was.

 

Finally, Taemin walked back into the room, his hair pulled up into a bun, wearing a loose dark shirt and pajama bottoms.

 

Minho didn’t let his gaze linger for long, choosing instead to take his own change of clothes and marching into the bathroom.

Once he was inside, the lungful of Taemin’s sweet and earthy sent hit him with so much force he actually staggered, bliss and longing mixing in him, causing the wolf within to whine pitifully.

 

The urge to hold the younger was so strong right then, that he had to actually think about not marching back into the bedroom to keep himself from doing it.

 

That odd, unreasonable protectiveness awoke once more and he found himself fidgety at the thought that his mate was by himself in the bedroom, in a strange place. He would never admit it, but the whole process of showering and brushing his teeth was made in haste unlike any other as the longer he didn’t have his eyes on the redhead, the more anxious he felt.

 

When he stepped back into the bedroom, dressed in a white tank-top and gray sweatpants, it was to find that the only light remaining on in the room was the one on the bedside table on the left side of the bed. Taemin lay on the right side, the covers pulled up to his face and his back to Minho.

 

Minho slowly made his way to the bed and carefully slipped under the covers, turning off the light in the process.

 

He lay straight at first, hesitant to resume the small ritual he and Taemin had started five days before.

 

Minho found out, a little despite himself, during the last few nights when he’d had to keep as close to the redhead as he could, to keep scent-marking him, that he’d come to look forward to these moments. These few hours during which he could hold Taemin without minding his ever-present guilt, in regards to how he felt about the redhead. The time during which he could indulge his need to be near the other without feeling like he had to justify his actions at every twitch of muscle because the only reason he was doing what he was doing, was to avoid bringing attention to them.

 

The werewolf sighed, deciding that he didn’t want to think much on it. Instead, he rolled with it as he moved closer to Taemin’s back and slowly pulled the younger into his arms.

 

He felt Taemin tense slightly under his touch before the younger slowly relaxed again. When he had the redhead flush against his torso, he brushed his nose against the curve between the younger’s neck and shoulder, right over his scent gland, the younger’s sweet smell filling him with bliss.

 

Taemin shuddered in his arms, taking in a tiny, trembling breath.

 

There was absolute silence between them, as there had been every time preceding that one. Neither of them knew what to say or even wanted to say anything. It was hard enough on both of them to stand that whole situation, there wasn’t anything else that could be said that wouldn’t just make it all the more awkward.

 

As the minutes dragged on, Minho’s alert mind was slowly overtaken by the haze of sleep and eventually he let himself be carried into dreamland, the warmth of Taemin's body in his arms, a comforting weight he didn’t feel like ever letting go.

 

Too bad that, several hours later, he was awoken not only by the feeling of Taemin slipping from his embrace but also by the younger's rushed steps to the bathroom, followed by the sound of retching. He snapped his eyes open, instantly focusing on the younger’s thundering heartbeat and the sound of his hitched breathing.

 

He didn’t move from the bed though. The memory of the morning following their first night of scent-marking at the manor, when Taemin had literally snarled at him to _‘fuck off’_ when he’d joined him in the bathroom to check on him, still vivid in his mind.

 

Minho hadn’t been sure back then, if Taemin had just been in a bad mood or if the younger was simply done with him after their conversation following the meeting with his fathers.

 

Either way, he didn’t want to risk getting into an argument with the redhead right upon waking up. So he simply lay there, concern eating him from inside out as he listened to the younger throwing up in the bathroom.

 

Eventually, the retching ceased and all that was left was Taemin's heavy breathing and pounding heartbeat. Minho sat up just as the younger flushed the toilet before the sound of water falling into the sink reached him.

 

A piercing pain in his palms made him wince and pulled him away from his eavesdropping, he looked down and brought his hands in front of him. He hadn’t even noticed he’d clenched his fists in his efforts not to walk into the bathroom to check on Taemin. In fact, the drive to walk right into the bathroom to care for Taemin was so immense, it actually took him physical strength not to succumb to it, to the point that he’d subconsciously let his claws grow and wound up hurting himself in the process.

 

He gulped and set his jaw, watching as the tiny lacerations in his palms closed themselves off, fresh blood on his hands. Careful not to stain the white bed-sheets, he got up from the bed and went in the quest for tissues to clean the mess he’d made.

 

He’d just finished wiping his hands when Taemin emerged from the bathroom.

 

Minho looked at the younger, their eyes crossing for a second until the redhead avoided his eyes. His hair was pulled back into a braid, its vibrant red color contrasting greatly with the extremely pale shade of his skin. He looked exhausted, as was his usual lately.

 

“You should go see a healer,” was all Minho said as the younger walked to his bag to retrieve a change of clothes.

 

When Taemin didn’t answer, the werewolf sighed but didn’t insist, opting to walk into the bathroom to do his morning business.

 

He didn’t know what to do anymore. What was Taemin so afraid of, that he refused to get any medical attention for whatever it was that was making him so sick?

 

 _He doesn’t smell sick, though_ , the beast stated.

 

 _I know that. But then what is he?_ Minho shot back, as he brushed his teeth.

 

 _I don’t know_ , the beast admitted. _But we know this scent... it’s not sickness. I just can’t remember where we’ve smelt it before._

 

Minho couldn’t help but agree. He knew the sweet, earthy scent coming from Taemin. Yet, he couldn’t remember why it was so familiar and why it made him so protective of the younger.

 

The only times he’d ever felt this overwhelming sense of protectiveness before had been with Yun, when he was–

 

Suddenly the image of Yun’s smiling face flashed before his eyes. The unfiltered joy on his features making his mate’s deep caramel eyes shine like a thousand stars, the sunny smile stretching his pale pink lips blinding.

 

The invasive memory cut his breath short and he choked on the foam of toothpaste in his mouth.

 

He spat in the sink and panted for a little while, catching his breath.

 

The day Yun had told him about his pregnancy had been the happiest day in his life.

 

After spending years,  _decades_ , unsuccessfully trying for a child, the announcement had been bearer of so much elation, Minho hadn’t known what to do with himself.

 

It was so much more than just finally becoming parents, it was their salvation from the ill-minded people that laughed at their backs and pointed fingers at Yun, saying he was barren a useless omega. These rumors had brought his mate great distress and at some point through the years of hearing them and not conceiving, Yun had started believing them, no matter how much Sungmin told him that there was nothing wrong with either him or Minho.

 

In fact, that only made it worse, making the omega berate himself for being unable to give Minho a child.

 

 _“It’s my only true duty as an omega and a carrier, and I can’t even do that...”_ he’d repeat in tears when things got rough emotionally.

 

Minho had wanted to shut everyone up, make them pay for causing his mate so much pain. But every time he’d held himself back, if only for Yun’s sake. The younger had always hated violence, chided Minho every time he got a little rough with others.

 

When they’d finally been able to conceive, it had been the best thing to happen to them since their mating over a century before.

 

Yet, that wasn’t the point of the sudden recalling of that time of his life. No, it was Yun’s scent back then. Sweet and earthy, in a way that was different to the way Taemin smelled, but yet still so similar.

 

But... there was no way that Taemin could... no. Taemin wasn’t a carrier. He wasn’t even an omega! If he was, surely he would've told Minho about it, wouldn’t he have? Besides, with him being half human, what were the chances he could be? As far as he knew, human males couldn’t carry young.

 

What if he can? The wolf inquired quietly. He’s not all human after all.

 

The loud crack of the tooth-brush breaking in his tight hold was all the answer Minho served the beast.

 

Taemin wasn’t pregnant. He couldn’t be.

  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  


It had been three days since he’d last seen and heard from Jonghyun. There were no flowers, no notes, nothing. Kibum didn’t know what to make of the void the elder’s radio silence left in him. In fact, he had never imagined that Jonghyun’s absence would leave him feeling so empty and alone.

 

As it was though, Kibum felt this overwhelming need to see the werewolf, to hear his voice. To know he was still there in some way.

 

At home, things had never been so tense before. Joohyun hadn’t been talking to them. The only time she’d bothered acknowledge Kibum, was to tell him about how disappointed and betrayed she felt, that he’d kept the fact their father was a kitsune from her and that she needed space to digest it all.

 

Hyoyeon, on the other hand, had been keeping an extra close eye on him. Whenever he went out, she’d inquire about his whereabouts, who he would be with, even though she knew that in the past three days, all Kibum ever did was go to the store and back home, never meeting anyone in particular.

 

Every so often, she’d inquire about Jonghyun. If they’d met, if the werewolf was still around and Kibum’s answers would always be the same “no, we didn’t” and “he’s still at the inn, as far as I know” before he’d move on to other things before she could ask more.

 

Kibum knew what his mother really wanted to know. The “will you mate him?” and “do you believe you’re mates too?” always went unsaid and unanswered. Honestly, at that point, although Kibum would've answered by the negatives if asked, he couldn’t say to what extent his claims would be true and that only added to his restlessness.

 

At what point had he lost the certainty that had motivated him to push Jonghyun away before? All he knew now was that he missed the werewolf so much, it made him ache with longing.

 

His hands were tied. He wanted to escape his mother’s prying but knew the vixen would never let go, even more so now, knowing what her motives behind the interrogations were. He wanted to comfort and apologize to his sister but she wanted nothing to do with him right then, and he wanted so badly to see Jonghyun yet couldn’t bring himself to make the trip to the Inn, where he knew he could find the elder.

 

The guilt and shame he felt for being the child of the kitsune who had murdered the elder’s brother-in-law rooted him. What could he do, or say that wouldn’t come off as pretentious and misplaced? He couldn’t comfort Jonghyun on Yun’s death. Not with the knowledge that his father had done what he’d done, in his so-called attempt at ensuring them a better life.

 

Although at first, he’d been doubtful of the fact the werewolf Junsu had killed was Minho’s mate, despite all the facts pointing to it, a few reads of the things his father had written in his journal had been enough to destroy any doubts he still had.

 

As his mother had said, Minho was mentioned on several occasions in the journal. His father’s tales were mostly ramblings that barely made any sense, but the recurrent _“Minho, please forgive me”_ left Kibum sick to his stomach.

 

He hadn’t been able to read the whole journal yet, only able to stomach bits and pieces at a time and on many occasions, he’d been on the brink of throwing the notebook away, just so he wouldn’t have to face his father’s sins any longer.

 

But he could never do it. Both because he wanted to know everything he could about his father’s deeds and because he knew throwing the journal away wouldn’t change the past. It wouldn’t make Minho’s pain go away. It wouldn’t make Jonghyun’s pain go away.

 

Because Jonghyun was hurting. He could tell without even being near the elder. The grief Hyoyeon's revelations had awaken in him was suffocating. It was like, even in the distance, the elder’s pain was crushing him.

 

Kibum took in a shuddering breath, eyes stinging as he shut the journal with a snap.

 

What were the odds that he’d one day meet the family of the werewolf his father had killed because he’d been naively convinced that would grant them a better, safer life?

 

What kind of sick turn of events also convinced Jonghyun they were mates and made the werewolf sure that to keep him safe, he had to keep the truth behind Yun’s death hidden from Minho? His brother, whom he’d done so much to keep close through the past three centuries.

 

There was a ding signaling someone had just walked into the store. He rose his gaze from the worn out cover of the notebook to greet his customer, but the words died on his tongue when he caught sight of who it was.

 

“Hello, Kibum,” Minho greeted.

 

Behind him, stood Taemin and another werewolf he didn’t know.

 

“Mi– Minho? Taemin? What… what are you doing here?”

 

* * *

 

(1): the common term is "alpha-withdrawal". It refers to the state in which the pregnant omega falls (physically) ill because of the distance between two mates, such as the alpha’s absence or rejection of their mate. It's like pining, although in the case of withdrawal, the omega is the only one to suffer the consequences. It causes heightened (and persistent) morning sickness, extreme fatigue, lack of appetite and other health issues such as hypertension, depressive mood, etc. On the long-term, it can cause problems for the developing of the cub. It’s (one of) the reason(s) why Taemin has been feeling so under-the-weather as of late.

I trampled a little with it in this story, so that any expecting carrier experiences withdrawal is away from their mate (see the upcoming post about carriers and the whole ABO intricacies of Forbidden that I will make, so you guys can understand this world more – thing I should have done eons ago, before actually starting the story.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo! I bet you guys hadn’t expected me to be back so soon =D
> 
> Anyways... So, we’ve got one (big) thing out of the way. Raise your hand if you’d seen that coming! Tell me all about it hehe
> 
> I won’t be long with this note. Just again, I’d like to thank all of you my lovely readers, silent and outspoken, for the continuous support. Be ready, more drama is coming, so prepare your hearts.
> 
> Until next time, I love you all <3


	23. Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate M for description of murder.

Beta-read by [Shinenikki99](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1372703)

* * *

 

Breakfast, like everything else they did together recently, was awkward.

 

Taemin sat across from Jaejoong, poking and prodding at his food, all the scents around them making his stomach churn uncomfortably and rendering him unable to take more than a few small bites of his meal.

 

Minho was extremely silent, tense even, as he sat by the redhead's side, fighting with the theories he’d come up with to explain what was happening to Taemin. In fact, he was doing his best not to think about it at all. Although the more efforts he put into it, the less successful he was on his quest.

 

“Did you boys fight again?” Jaejoong finally asked, exasperated at the unnerving tension at their table.

 

He was done with keeping out of their business. All he wanted now was for things to be fixed. He wanted to find Jonghyun as fast as possible and be on their way back home, preferably with Minho and Taemin at least on speaking terms with each other.

 

“No,” Minho answered dryly as Taemin looked up at Jaejoong in surprise and then shook his head.

 

“Then why does it look like you did?”

 

“We’re just tired, Dad... it was a long trip.”

 

Jaejoong rose an eyebrow at the lame excuse but didn’t comment. Quite honestly, he didn’t want to deal with that drama for now. They had more pressing matters to take care of.

 

Like the fact that he could feel Jonghyun was near.

 

As faint as the feeling was, it had kept him up most of the night as he itched to go out and follow that feeling wherever it would lead him. He knew though, that just following his parental instinct wasn’t enough. He needed solid proof or at least, a more tangible path to follow than a tiny pull at his bond with his pup.

 

“Anyway,” he said, his word finishing off into a deep sigh. “We need to find the gumiho. Taemin, do you think you could walk us to where he lives?”

 

The redhead’s lips formed a thin line as he thought about it, tapping into the memories he’d seen in Kibum’s head over a month before.

 

“I think so, but...”

 

“But?” Jaejoong repeated with a tiny frown as the younger hesitated.

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to just go there. From what I’ve seen... I don’t think his mother is very fond of werewolves. It could be a problem.”

 

Jaejoong sighed again as he leaned back against the backrest of his chair, tapping the coffee spoon on the edge of his half-empty cup in a gesture of anxiety as he declared, “I don’t see any other way, I’m afraid I could care less about what that gumiho thinks of us.”

 

Taemin licked his lips and nibbled at his bottom one before sighing and saying, “I may have another idea.”

 

In all honesty, the last thing Taemin wanted was to be thrust into another conflict and if choosing a slightly harder path to get to Kibum was the way to avoid any more headache, than he was all for it. Hopefully, Jaejoong and Minho would be on board as well.

 

The werewolves in question looked at him in interest as he declared to have another idea. He shrugged a little as he explained himself, "it might be a bit of a stretch, but I think I saw where Kibum works. I'm not sure I can walk us there, but I have a name for the place. We could ask for directions. It could save us from spooking a gumiho."

 

Jaejoong chuckled lightly as he shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever get used to your abilities. There are no keeping secrets from you, huh?"

 

Taemin made a small face as he said, “I don’t go poking into everyone’s minds. Trust me, it’s as much of a burden to me as it is for others.”

 

Jaejoong nodded in understanding. Although he couldn't fathom being able to do the things the half-breed did, he could only imagine the weight it had on one's mind to be so hyper-aware of so much all the time.

 

“Shall we go then?” He asked as silence fell over them once again.

 

The two younger males nodded at his words.

 

 

 

Finding the ‘Carminibus(1)’ wasn’t as hard as Taemin had suspected it would be. It seemed that Kibum’s magic store was the go-to place for anyone looking for some sort of magical assistance in Unijoah.

 

Arriving at the store, they couldn’t even take in the Victorian facade fully before Minho marched to the door and pushed it open, a small bell signaling their arrival.

 

Kibum was standing behind the counter, staring down at a book’s cover when they stepped in. He promptly rose his head at the ding of the bell, ready to greet his customers. Instead, his mouth left gaping slightly as he recognized them.

 

“Hello, Kibum,” Minho greeted.

 

Taemin flinched slightly at the sudden onslaught of distress, shock and shame that emanated from the fox and Jaejoong frowned, looking at the redhead in confusion.

 

“Mi– Minho? Taemin? What are you guys doing here?” Kibum inquired, slowly coming down from his shock.

 

“Something wrong, Taemin?” Jaejoong whispered to the half-breed.

 

The younger shrugged and whispered back, “I’m not sure.”

 

“How did you guys find me?” Kibum asked, obviously scared.

 

The gumiho quickly made his way out from behind the counter and walked to them, bypassing the three to lock the door of the store and turn the sign to closed.

 

“Your memories,” Taemin supplied, turning to look at the gumiho.

 

Kibum pursed his lips as he turned around to face the redhead, “yeah, about that. Not cool, Taemin. I didn’t go around nosing into your memories.”

 

“You stalked on us,” Taemin argued, with a raised eyebrow.

 

Kibum dismissed his statement with a move of the hand, “details.”

 

Taemin restrained from pursuing the discussion, reminding himself they weren’t there for that.

 

“And who’s your friend?” Kibum inquired, smiling amiably at Jaejoong.

 

Taemin frowned at the shift in the gumiho’s attitude. He was making obvious efforts to act nonchalant. He also couldn’t understand the distress the elder was trying so hard to dissimulate behind his attitude. Somehow, Taemin had trouble believing the older male’s behavior was only due to the way he had bailed on them weeks before as he was first tempted to assume. Something else was at play there, he just had to figure out what.

 

“This is my father, Jaejoong,” Minho introduced. “Dad, this is Kibum.”

 

The alpha bowed his head slightly and greeted, “nice to meet you, Kibum.”

 

Taemin rose an eyebrow at how taken aback Kibum was at the discovery. Then again, he recalled his own surprise when he’d first met his mate’s parents.

 

“uh… likewise, sir,” the gumiho greeted back.

 

“Just Jaejoong is fine,” the werewolf said with a polite smile.

 

The gumiho nodded and then looked at the three of them as he commented, "I'm guessing you're not here just in passing, are you?"

 

It was obvious he didn’t need an answer to that.

 

“In fact,” Jaejoong said. “We’re looking for Jonghyun. You don’t happen to know where he is, do you?”

 

Kibum licked his lips hesitantly and then nodded as he explained, “I do actually. He got here just a day after I did. He’s staying at the Unijoah Inn.” He paused and then said, “I’ll take you there.”

 

“It’s okay, you’re working–”

 

“It’s fine. The movement’s weak today anyway. Besides, I need to talk to him too,” The gumiho said, with a vague movement of the hand and then marched to the counter and around it, “just a second. I’ll gather my things.”

 

Taemin watched Kibum go, still a little surprised by his behavior. He hadn’t expected the sarcastic and cynical fox to be so amiable to them. In fact, he would’ve been less surprised if the elder had just told them to go to hell or something of the sort.

 

“How did you guys know where to look for him?” The gumiho inquired as he started gathering his things.

 

“A hunch, based on the way he was acting toward you in Gusok,” Minho said.

 

Kibum nodded in contemplation but didn’t say anything for several seconds as he closed the cash register.

 

“I thought you guys were supposed to go to the kitsune lands,” he commented after a while as he stuffed the leather notebook he’d been reading into a satchel, together with a few other things before pulling the strap over his shoulder.

 

“We went and came back,” Minho informed evasively.

 

“Just like that?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Taemin stated, knowing Kibum wouldn’t be satisfied with the answer Minho gave him. He knew not even his would qualm the older fox’s curiosity.

 

“I bet,” Kibum said, staring at Taemin and then at Minho and then gestured vaguely with a hand between them as he spoke. “You smell like each other. Did you guys finally work on that sexual tension or…?”

 

A warning growl from Minho had Kibum rolling his eyes at him, “you know, the more you growl, the less intimidating you become.”

 

Jaejoong couldn't hold in the amused snort that escaped him at the words, which in turn granted him an incredulous look from his son. He didn't pay the younger any mind, however, too busy admiring the gumiho's guts to care about Minho's temper. Kibum didn't seem to be deterred by much or to have any filters to his big mouth, which gave place to a pretty interesting spectacle to witness.  


 

Minho was about to say something in retort when the fox declared, “I’m ready, we can go.”

 

As they followed Kibum outside, silence fell over them.

 

Taemin watched the elder, intrigued as Kibum locked the store and invited them to start moving. He was certain the gumiho was hiding something and yet, as much as he wanted to know, he didn’t feel ready to go prodding into the elder’s mind. For one, remembering Kibum wasn’t really a fan of the practice and also because using his powers had become rather taxing to him. As long as he wasn’t sure what Kibum was hiding had anything to do with Jonghyun’s safety or any of theirs, he preferred to refrain from weakening himself. He was pretty sure Kibum could deal with his own demons.

 

It was several minutes of walking later that Minho finally asked the one question that was plaguing them all.

 

“Kibum, how was Jonghyun when he got here?”

 

“Stark naked," was the gumiho's immediate response before he widened his eyes and spluttered. "I mean… yeah… he had just shifted back. Apparently, he'd been in wolf form since he left Gusok. He could barely form coherent sentences."

 

“Did he tell you why he came here of all places?” Jaejoong inquired.

 

Kibum gulped, hesitant to share that. Even so, he mused that maybe Jonghyun’s family would somehow manage to talk some sense into him.

 

“He… he says the moon guided him. He was really confused…”

 

“Confused with what?” Minho asked.

 

Kibum drew his lips into a tight line and took in a deep breath before exhaling and saying, “he thinks we’re mates…”

 

“I’m sorry– what?” Jaejoong questioned, although he wasn’t as surprised as he wished he was.

 

Not after the things Minho and Taemin had told them almost a week ago, about the similarities between Jonghyun’s behavior and Minho’s.

In fact, he’d even come to expect the outcome, even though that didn’t stop him from hoping to be wrong.

 

“I hope you’ll be able to talk some sense into him,” Kibum went on, fingers tightening around the strap of the satchel hanging on his shoulder. The pendant Jonghyun had given him felt heavy against his chest as he spoke those words, the thin steel necklace chain it was clipped to, suddenly cold against his skin. “I think he really needs help right now.”

 

“Why– Did he tell you why he thinks so?” Jaejoong inquired.

 

Kibum breathed out, remembering that conversation he’d had with Jonghyun almost two weeks before. The dreaded talk he’d avoided until the last second still haunted him today.

 

“He said something about the Crimson Moon guiding him here, showing him the way to me, or something...”

 

He hated how Jaejoong’s heartbeat had picked up in pace, he hated the resignation he could feel from the werewolf and the reticence coming from Minho. But most of all, he hated the sympathy Taemin was subconsciously showing him.

 

What was it with those three?

 

“I find it hard to believe Jonghyun would make all of that up,” Jaejoong commented carefully, able to tell Kibum wasn’t exactly receptive to the idea of being mates with his son.

 

The gumiho halted on his steps and turned to look at the werewolf, shaking his head as he said, “look, Jonghyun’s been... different. There are times when he doesn’t seem to be in control of himself and during which he acts more out of impulse than reason. In fact...” he looked at Minho then and went on, “he’s been acting a lot like you. Growl first and think later.”

 

Minho set his jaw and then declared, “we figured as much.”

 

Kibum nodded and resumed walking, the other three following suit.

 

That was one problem out of the way, he mused. Now that Jonghyun’s brother and father were aware of his situation, maybe they would be able to do something about it. Help the elder get better.

Yet, Kibum couldn't bring himself to be relieved. Not when the revelations from three days ago kept weighing on his mind.

 

Jonghyun didn’t want to tell his brother about their discoveries and while Kibum understood the elder’s reticence, he couldn’t bring himself to agree with it. The knowledge was a burden too heavy for him to carry.

 

Besides, how was he supposed to confront the elder to his family, _to his brother_ , knowing what Jonghyun planned on – not – doing with the knowledge he had?

 

How was _he_ able to talk to them the way he was, knowing what his father had done to their family?

 

“What’s wrong, Kibum?” Taemin inquired after several minutes of silence, the elder’s distress becoming too overpowering for him to keep from commenting on it.

 

Without noticing, Kibum had already guided them all the way to the Inn, only the path leading to the front porch kept hem away from it.

 

Jaejoong breathed deeply, feeling his son’s presence there so strongly, he had a hard time keeping himself from running toward his pup.

 

“Before we get to Jonghyun, I have something to tell you,” Kibum declared, halting again and looking at the three others.

 

Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. Was it a good thing for him to reveal the truth? Was Jonghyun right in not wanting to make Minho aware of the situation?

 

But he had to. Despite pretending the opposite, Kibum cared. He cared about others to a point of losing his sleep over problems that weren’t his. So, this situation, in which he was involved – even if despite himself – from the moment he was conceived only made things worse.

 

He had to reveal the truth. If the consequences were him atoning for his father’s mistakes, then so be it. He couldn’t bear thinking of the amount of pain they had all been put through because of his father’s selfish and unreasonable actions. Yet, most of all, he couldn’t allow Jonghyun to destroy his relationship with his brother just for the sake of protecting him.

 

“What is it?” Jaejoong inquired, eye-brows twitching slightly into an interested frown.

 

Kibum looked around them for a moment, gauging the surroundings and how many people were near enough to eavesdrop. After a few seconds, he brought his hands together into a coupe and chanted a small incantation. Suddenly, their surroundings blurred out and all sounds from outside of their circle became muffled.

 

“What was that?” Minho asked, eyes wide as he turned his head side to side, subconsciously stepping closer to Taemin and pulling the younger in with an arm around his waist, his instinct to protect on overdrive.

 

The redhead stiffened at the sudden contact and turned his face in the opposite direction from the werewolf.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s just a type of concealment spell. We’re in a time pocket, it’s going to keep us from intruding ears.”

 

“I thought only faes could create time pockets,” Taemin commented with a raised eye-brow, squirming slightly in Minho’s hold.

 

The werewolf was obviously not ready to let go of him anytime soon.

 

“It’s different from those of faes. Time here won’t flow differently, we’ve just ceased to exist for the time being. I... this isn’t important,” Kibum explained and then dismissed, anxious to get things over with.

 

“What did you need to tell us that needs such caution?” Jaejoong asked, not quite sure how he felt about the whole thing.

 

He was starting to grow angsty, Kibum’s behavior was only making him even more concerned for his son.

 

The gumiho sighed and then crossed his arms over his chest in a subconscious attempt at shielding himself from whatever emotional attack he was about to endure. He gulped, collecting his thoughts as he urged himself to speak.

 

“Three days ago," he started, looking down at a spot on the ground in front of him. "Jonghyun and I were coming from a... date... when we ran into my mother."

 

The three others stared at him, intrigued but also very confused. Unsure of why such information was relevant.

 

“She... my mother took us home and said she had to tell us something about– about my father and how he had predicted that one day, a werewolf would claim the life of one of his children.”

 

“I’ll stop you right there,” Jaejoong intervened, raising a hand in front of him in a placating manner. “Jonghyun isn’t that type. He wouldn’t harm a fox just because of the feud–”

 

Kibum nodding shakily at his words had the alpha trailing off.

 

“I know,” the gumiho said, voice cracking. “Jonghyun isn’t exactly the concern here... Minho is.”

 

The werewolf in question frowned at the words.

 

“I would've killed you back in that forest over a month ago if I wanted to, Kibum,” he stated seriously.

 

There were no doubts that he was speaking the truth.

 

“You don’t... you don’t understand,” Kibum said, sounding way too vulnerable for his liking. “You guys remember when Onew claimed to have known my father... that he was a kitsune.”

 

Minho and Taemin nodded in confirmation.

 

“My mother confirmed it," Kibum revealed. "She also said that my father was attempting to become a gumiho when she got pregnant so that their mating and my and my twin’s birth wouldn’t be a seen as a crime.”

 

Taemin scoffed a little at Kibum’s words before saying, “even I know that’s not possible.”

 

“He did too,” Kibum admitted in resignation. “But he tried anyway... He came up with this theory that recreating the conditions of the creation of the First Gumiho would allow him to change his nature with the help of a dark magic spell he created.”

 

There were a few seconds of silence before Minho declared, “I still don’t see how this has anything to do with me.”

 

Honestly, he could care less about Kibum and his family history. All he wanted was to be on his way to his brother.

 

“One of the conditions was for him to become a gumiho was to kill a werewolf,” Kibum said, undeterred by Minho’s impatience. His voice was strained as he spoke. “Just like Chaerin did.”

 

When the other three just stared at him in incomprehension, the gumiho went on, “the spell backfired on him and he failed. He got access to the werewolf’s mind and found out that...”

 

When his voice cracked, Kibum took in a deep breath and blinked rapidly to chase away the swelling tears in his eyes.

 

“Minho... the werewolf my father killed... it was Yun.”

 

There was utter and complete silence after his words. The lack of reaction was worse than any enraged outburst and Kibum found himself holding his breath, afraid that the slightest movement or noise would bring everything crashing down.

 

“You have no right to joke about this!” Minho growled, so deep and so loud, it felt like his voice was vibrating in Kibum’s core and he found himself recoiling, a chill running down his spine.

 

Minho’s eyes, much like Jonghyun’s, glistened blue for a fraction of a second.

 

“He’s not,” Taemin whispered, this time though, he’d brought an arm to Minho’s front, ready to hold him back if he needed to. “I can... I can see it... The journal, the tales...”

 

Kibum looked at the redhead and frowned, “stop intruding into my head, Taemin.”

 

The younger shook his head and said, “I’m not. You’re projecting your memories, I should be the one telling you to get out of mine.”

 

Effectively chastised, the gumiho closed his eyes and tried bringing up his walls. Unsuccessfully though, as Minho’s growls kept making him tremble and lose focus.

 

“That's not..." Minho started, freckles of blue into his black eyes. "That's not it. Your father's dead. Yun's killer is alive. He'll die by _my_ hands.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kibum said meekly. “It’s because of my father that you– because of me...”

 

Minho suddenly surged forward. His figure was doubling in size, his sapphire irises were shinning, his fangs and claws lengthening and Kibum took a stumbling step backward. Before the werewolf could do anything, however, Taemin had stepped in front of him, his own eyes shining gold as he set both hands on the elder's chest.

 

“Hey,” he called softly, “look at me.”

 

Minho was growling but somehow, the fact Taemin was standing right there kept him in his spot.

 

Jaejoong didn’t say anything, he merely stepped closer to Kibum. His blank expression didn’t give anything away to the gumiho, but the younger didn’t need to see to know. There were so many things the werewolf was feeling, anger, sorrow, fear and even the slightest hint of relief.

 

“Minho, here. Eyes in my mine,” Taemin kept instructing softly.

 

As soon as their eyes met, the flood of emotions he’d been subject to coming from Minho became so strong, Taemin gasped slightly. He was invaded by the elder's pain and complete shock. However, what prevailed the most in them both, was the lupine's immeasurable ire. It was so suffocating that Taemin’s breath was cut short for a few seconds.

 

He moved before he could comprehend what he was doing. He pulled the older male's head to him, hugging it to the crook his neck, wrapping his arms around the elder, as his mate’s whole frame trembled in his hold, Minho holding onto his waist with his hands as he shook uncontrollably.

 

Their bond was so permeable, Taemin didn’t even need to try to see what the elder was seeing.

 

 _Seungyun_.

 

The name echoed in their heads, the beast within Minho on high alert. The horrendous last memories he had of his mate surfacing all at once.

 

The memories replayed over and over like a broken record. The kitsune– _Junsu_ retracting his claws from Yun's chest and the omega's bloodied corpse falling to the ground as Minho watched powerless, paralyzed by an invisible force.

 

The elder had never been able to see the face of his mate's murderer, all he had was the scent of the kitsune all over Yun's body. A scent that had kept him going for three whole centuries, embedded in his memory like a tattoo.

 

Three hundred years later and he finally had a name.

 

“Shh...” Taemin whispered, the wolf's presence was so clear, the small hairs in his nape stood on end and he wondered how Minho hadn't shifted yet.

 

Kibum and Jaejoong watched them silently. The elder of the two staring in incredulity as he watched the ease with which Taemin had been able to keep Minho from exploding.

If he’d had any more doubts before about the strength of the bond his son shared with the half-breed, they were all shut out right then.

 

He tensed suddenly, however, his certainty wavering when Taemin whimpered and took a few steps back from Minho, holding onto his sides, where the elder's claws had just pierced his flesh.  


 

“Minho,” Jaejoong called, his voice so deep and authoritative that Kibum felt himself instinctively lowering his head and baring his neck in submission. Jaejoong reached out for Taemin and set a comforting hand on his back. “Don’t lose control, you just hurt you mate. _Focus_ , son.”

 

The younger just snarled menacingly at him.

 

Jaejoong frowned, displeased with the way the younger alpha was reacting. Not so much because it went against the hierarchy of the pack, but because he feared his son would lose himself and provoke a tragedy.

 

“ _Minho,_ ” he spoke again, his voice even deeper, rougher and firmer. “ _Stand down_.”

 

This time, both Kibum and Taemin whimpered and bared their necks.

 

Kibum however, suddenly stiffened and rose his head to look at the inn, it's blurred image was now hidden behind the figure of a man who was approaching rapidly.

 

He didn’t need to see the features of said man, he was more than familiar with Jonghyun’s mind to know when the elder was near.

 

How Jonghyun had been able to figure out they were there was a mystery, but not one Kibum felt like exploring right then as for the second time that day, he did something that went against his better judgment as he opened passage for the werewolf to enter their time pocket.

 

He just felt so vulnerable by himself there, his every instinct were telling him that he needed Jonghyun to be safe. And while at any given time he would have been appalled by such thoughts, he was too terrified to question them right then.

 

 _Mate protects_ , whispered the tiny voice in the back of his mind and if he agreed with it, no one needed to know.

 

When Jonghyun stepped near them, his image becoming clear, his figure tangible, he halted in shock at the sudden appearance of the other four in front of him. He looked around, taking in the change of scenery and then stared at the other males, mind reeling with recognition.

 

“Dad!” He exclaimed and then looked at Minho and then Taemin. “What are you guys doing here? How...” he trailed off and then his expression darkened as he asked, “what’s going on? What’s this around us?” As he asked his questions, he let his eyes settle on Kibum and then when he brought them back to Minho and took in his threatening stance, realization struck him so hard he staggered.

 

“You told him?!” He asked Kibum.

 

The gumiho could only nod and swallowed hard when Jonghyun let out a growl of his own before going to post himself in front of his mate.

Kibum didn’t even think twice before stepping closer to Jonghyun’s back, fingers wrapping around a small parcel of the elder’s shirt. Seeking the comfort of his presence.

 

“Minho, you need to calm down,” Jaejoong stated, not giving himself time to feel joy at seeing Jonghyun.

 

He'd have time for that later when he was sure Minho wouldn't go on a killing spree.

 

“Leave me alone with him,” Taemin requested as he stepped toward Minho again.

 

“No, he's not being himself right now, you could get even more hurt,” Jaejoong said, holding the younger by the shoulder. “Taemin you need to think about–”

 

“We’ll be fine,” the redhead interrupted him with a meaningful gaze, hoping for Jaejoong to understand what he meant. “Just let me deal with him.”

 

He held Jaejoong's gaze for a few seconds, his own pleading until Minho snarled louder as the sound of bones cracking echoed around them.

 

Taemin's attention was all on his mate then.

 

“Minho, listen to my voice,” he instructed slowly, cerulean irises immediately finding his.

 

In the background, he heard Jaejoong ask Kibum if there was any way to give them privacy. The gumiho declared he’d create a second time pocket for them and suddenly the others three blurred out as well.

 

When they were finally alone, Taemin took the opportunity to reach out for Minho. He never broke the eye-contact as he searched the elder's mind for his conscience. He had a hard time doing so, however. Minho's mind was such a whirlwind of hatred and blood-lust, of confusing images flashing through that Taemin feared he'd lose himself in there too.

 

Even so, he couldn’t just let go. He had to bring the werewolf back to himself.

 

The sickening sound of bones cracking again resonated, Minho's back curving as he bent forward, the outline of his spine visible through his straining shirt.

 

Taemin gulped, admittedly a little scared of the elder. Although a part of him knew Minho would never hurt him willingly, his aching sides were proof that the older male wasn't beyond such actions in his blind rage.

 

Still, he held his ground, even as he was more and more overwhelmed by the lupine's raging emotions, not only through their bond but through his own abilities as well.

 

“Minho...” he whispered, taking a step toward the elder, trying not to show how frightened he was.

 

Although he knew that, even if he wasn’t conscious of it, Minho could feel his fright.

 

It was only when he was sure the older male wouldn't snap at him, that he reached out for the taller male's face, cupping it in his hands and planting his gaze deeper into the elder's.

 

“Minho,” he repeated the name, his tone so soft, it was barely audible. “It’s just us now, calm down... please?”

 

They stared at each other for a while after that, the sound of bones cracking slowly ceasing as Minho's frame progressively went back to its normal form, his breathing evening out and then eventually, freckles of black reappearing in his blue irises.

 

“He's dead,” Minho said a few minutes later, his eyes almost all black now and his deep but soft tone indicating the retreating of the beast.

 

His voice cracked as he looked at Taemin with such pain, the redhead felt like crying just by the sight of it.

 

“He's dead,” the elder repeated.

 

“I know...” the younger said softly.

 

Minho shook his head in his hold, speaking in a broken tone, “I can't avenge Yun and my cub.”

 

It was only then that Taemin understood that the older male was talking about Junsu and not his deceased mate.

 

The sudden realization that the elder had just been denied the closure he'd been chasing for over three centuries broke Taemin's heart. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, as he took in the extent of Minho's pain.

 

He said nothing, just pulled the elder to him and let the werewolf bury his face into the crook of his neck as he was wrapped in the lupine's arms again. A minute passed like that before the werewolf's frame started shaking in his hold again. However this time, instead of growls, sobs were escaping the elder's mouth as his tears wet Taemin's shirt.

 

The redhead tightened his hold, grabbing a fistful of the lupine's over-stretched shirt and planting his own nose in Minho's shoulder.

He blinked several times as not to cry as well, his mate's pain resonating so deeply in him, he wondered if it wasn’t actually his own emotions he was experiencing.

 

The past days of constant fighting and the strain between them were nothing but distant and irrelevant memories right then as they held each other, looking for a comfort that seemed too distant for them to reach.

 

Several minutes passed as they stayed there, with Minho sobbing into his arms as he rocked their bodies from side to side slowly, to a rhythm in his head.

What felt like an eternity later, the lupine finally calmed down, although he still held onto the redhead for dear his life.

 

Taemin didn't mind because, as much as he wanted to comfort the elder, he found his own peace in the werewolf's arms.

 

Yet, the moment was interrupted when Minho started sniffing his neck, to finally pull back and look at him frantically, before his eyes fell on the blood stains on the younger's shirt, one at each of Taemin's sides.

 

“Blood," the werewolf said and Taemin felt the instant guilt emanating from the elder. "I hurt you."  


 

“I'm okay, it's not that deep,” the younger said.

 

Minho was faster than him, however, as he pulled the redhead's shirt up to uncover the still bleeding wounds. There were five large puncture marks from the werewolf's claws at each of the younger's sides.

 

“You're not healing,” the lupine pointed out, looking back up at Taemin in concern.

 

The half-breed made a face as he explained, “just give it a little more time. I don't heal as fast as you do.”

 

Minho's expression contorted from worry back to a guilty frown, his tears stricken face only enhancing the regretful expression.

 

“I didn't mean... I'm sorry, Taemin,” he said, letting go of the younger's shirt to hold him by the arms, so gently it was as if he was afraid to break the redhead. “I didn't want to hurt you...”

 

“I know, it's okay,” the half-breed said softly.

 

Minho shook his head, a pained expression on his features as dropped his hands from the smaller male and he took a step back from the redhead as he ran a hand through his own hair.

 

“I didn't want this. I– I wasn't thinking... Tae–”

 

“I told you it's fine,” the younger cut in, taking a step toward the elder.

 

Minho wanted to protest but he found no words. In fact, he found himself giving in, exhausted and frustrated. Still angry over the discoveries he'd just made, but most of all, he felt empty. It was like he had just been robbed of something very important and that he would never be able to get it back. It wasn't like he wasn't familiar with the feeling. He'd experienced it in so many forms for the past three centuries, had acted on it, pushed forward to see the hole within him filled, even if it was only with darkness and anger. With revenge.

 

But even that had been taken from him now.

 

He had nothing else anymore to fill in his emptiness. Yun's murderer was dead. And there he was, acquainted with the child of the man who had destroyed his life. And as if it wasn’t already bad enough, his brother was obviously enamored with the filthy creature.

 

He wondered whether things could get any worse.

 

He wanted so badly to lash out, to destroy... to _kill_ something. He wanted someone to pay. But even he knew there was no one to hold responsible anymore. Not even Junsu's family, his children for whom he had gone to such lengths. Even though he was tempted to ignore any moral qualms he had and just do it, make at least _one_ of them pay, something was holding him back.

 

Maybe he had spent too much time among the rational people. Perhaps, at some point in the past years... _weeks_ , he had let himself learn again to think with his head instead of with his claws and teeth.

 

So many times during his crusade, he had considered giving up only for the beast to remind him of the reasons why he was still alive. He had gone insane and back with the sole goal of avenging his mate and cub. He had upturned so many stones on his way, he had taken the lives of so many foxes just so he could find some relent. Convincing himself that at the end of the road, he'd be snapping the neck of the one he actually wanted dead.

 

But in the end, there he was, empty-handed, with nothing else to hold onto.  


 

The wolf couldn't tell him not to give up anymore. Couldn't blame him for not trying hard enough anymore. There was nothing to try for.

 

Again, tears welled in his eyes and he didn't fight them. He hadn't cried in so long, had always made sure to turn all his sadness into more fuel for his blind rage. But what was his rage worth now? What was his _life_ worth now, if not taking revenge for his mate?

 

Taemin's scent enveloped him again, the younger's arms closing around his middle as he was once more pulled into the redhead's embrace.

 

For once, Minho wished he could hear the wolf. Speak to it. Understand and digest the events that had just ensued.

 

But the beast had retreated. Silent and almost _absent_ for the first time in three centuries.

 

He ignored how long he stayed in Taemin’s arms like that, sobbing like a child. Taemin’s heartbeat was like a lullaby to his ears and he felt himself relax progressively as he inhaled the younger’s new sweet and earthy scent.

 

A scent that filled him with so much bliss and joy from a time of his life that seemed so far away right then. A time of his life he would never get back.

 

A time that he would never even be able to take revenge for.

 

His moment of relent was suddenly broken as another heartbeat joined Taemin's, this one much faster and not as loud. Minho's whole body stiffened, the memories of the past weeks coming back to haunt him as if the events that had just ensued hadn't broken him enough.  


 

Taemin’s scent changing, his throwing up and now the tiny heartbeat.

 

The memories from that very morning abruptly invaded his mind, the theory he’d come up with to explain the changes he’d noticed in the redhead cutting his breath short.

 

It was all too much all at once.

 

Suddenly his skin felt too tight, too hot, too cold all at once. The conflicting emotions in his head making it feel like it was about to explode.

 

Wistfulness, shock, anger, joy, and sadness mixed within him and left his head spinning.  


 

Before he could even process the happenings, he was pulling back from the younger, the beast coming instantly back to the forefront of his mind.

 

Taemin couldn’t even react as Minho growled at him and stepped back again and then again until he walked over the edge of the time pocket and his image blurred like everything else.

When his blurry figure shifted from that of the man to that of the wolf, Taemin gasped and grasped his head in between his hands, grimacing in pain as his mind was assailed by immeasurable pain and hostility.

 

Their bond felt like it was being pulled so hard it was about to break and it left him gasping in pain.

 

It was hard for him to understand, too fast for him to bring up his walls to shield himself. His vision fogged and darkened around the edges and for once, Minho wasn’t there to catch him as he fell.

 

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

 

 

Everything was gray, his surroundings nothing but blurs as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

He didn’t remember much. Where was he? Why was he running? From what? From whom?

 

The rage left him dizzy. However, the rage was nothing compared to the pain.

 

He’d lost something. Someone. He knew. The emptiness in his chest was like an open wound, oozing with blood and unable to heal. A chunk of him had been taken out. His core, his very essence had been robbed from him.

 

And still, he ran. Maybe he was chasing something. Someone. That part of him that left that gaping hole in his very existence.

 

Yeah, that was it. He was chasing that part of him.

 

Yet, somehow he knew he wouldn’t be able to find it. He knew his quest was pointless.

 

And he fought to remember. He needed to remember, to understand why it would be pointless.

 

He recalled a radiant smile, deep caramel eyes, and sun-kissed skin. A light voice calling out for him.  


 

 

 

 

 

“ _Hey Big Guy, stop brooding!”_

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

“ _Big Guy, give me a little smile to brighten the day.”_

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

“ _So... we’re mates now, huh?”_

 

“ _I guess we are... You’re all mine now.”_

 

“ _I can say the same for you, Big Guy.”_

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

“ _Hey Big Guy, you’re sleeping on the couch if you keep this up.”_

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

“ _Minho... will I never be able to give you a child?”_

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

“ _I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment...”_

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

“ _It’s been over a century and I still haven’t... not even once... I’m sorry.”_

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

_A sob and a whispered, “it was a false alarm.”_

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

 

_A radiant smile, trembling hands cupping his face and a kiss set on his lips as the other said against his mouth, “I’m pregnant, Big Guy. We did it. We’re having a cub.”_

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

“ _I’m running!”_

 

“ _It's too dangerous, we play rough during the full moon, you could get hurt, you're pregnant!"  
_

 

“ _It will be fine! Plenty of expecting parents participate in the full-moon runs. I don’t see why I’d be any different. I’m not made of glass, Minho!”_

 

“ _We can’t risk anything.”_

 

“ _I’m running and you’re not stopping me.”_

 

“ _You’re not going!”_

 

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

 

_The full moon was high in the sky, shedding its pale glow on the forest. Its call was making him itch to just run with the pack, but he had more pressing matters in his mind. He had to find Yun, make sure his mate was fine. He couldn't bear the suffocating lump in his throat, a bad feeling that made his insides crawl with dread._

 

_But the omega was always faster than him and upset as he was with him right then, the younger had outrun him eons ago. He was only following their bond and his scent by then. Both guiding him dangerously close to the borders of the territory. Away from safe grounds.  
_

 

_The unsettling feeling in his guts only grew stronger as he ultimately set paws outside of pack territory. His mate’s scent and their bond guiding him to a clearing less than a mile from home._

 

_Just as he stepped out from under the tree line, his nose was hit with a stench so strong, Yun’s sweet perfume was overpowered for a moment._

 

“ _Minho!” The younger’s voice, strained and ridden by fear pulled him from the momentary shock and he widened his eyes, his body tensing ready to attack as he caught sight of a male holding his mate by the neck._

 

_Yun’s naked form looked sickly pale under the moonlight, his still flat stomach disconcertingly vulnerable to the assailant’s claws._

 

A fox _, Minho could tell when the creature looked in his direction with those yellow, cat-like eyes. His face was a blur, however, only his eyes being distinguishable for some reason._

 

_He growled at the fox, careful not to make any brusque movement that could lead the creature to hurt his mate._

 

_Yet, Minho found out that despite his efforts he couldn’t move anymore. His limbs were frozen, imprisoned by some invisible force rooting him to his spot._

 

_He snarled menacingly but the fox wasn’t looking at him anymore._

 

_He could hear the creature saying something but was unable to make out what as Yun’s sobs and pleads were all his ears could focus on._

 

_He needed to do something, he needed to save his mate and cub. He needed to–_

 

_There was nothing but agony._

 

_The sickening sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones, of blood spattering and of Yun’s strangled scream as the kitsune’s claws tore through his rib-cage._

 

_Time slowed down then as Minho watched with wide eyes as his whole world crashed in front of him._

 

_The fox stepped back from Yun, his still-beating heart in hand. He watched as the omega's limp body fell to the ground, tiny pants escaping him._

 

_He turned his yellow eyes to Minho, stared for a few more seconds before he was dropping the heart to the ground and turning around, body morphing into that of a huge, golden fox as he ran in the opposite direction._

 

_It was a few seconds before Minho could feel his limbs free again and not a second more before he was running towards his mate as he morphed back into human form._

 

_He stumbled on his own legs and fell to his knees by the omega, pulling his body into his arms, cradling his smaller frame to his chest._

 

 _He could smell the fox all over the younger... a kitsune,_ a damn kitsune _. The scent, mixed with beloved’s blood made him want to throw up._

 

_Still, he held it in as he brought a hand to cup Yun’s face._

 

“ _Hey, stay with me,” he pleaded hoarsely, though he was more than aware that it was too late._

 

_Yun didn’t say anything, tearful gaze planted into Minho’s, the last bits of his consciousness slowly slipping away._

 

“ _Nonononononono, stay. Yun, my love, please... no...”_

 

_Yun’s lips moved, his last attempt at saying something, but his blood-splattered lips could only gasp as no sound escaped him._

 

_When his gaze dimmed and finally his head fell limp against Minho’s chest, the alpha let out a wail so guttural, all creatures around ran for dear their lives._

 

_The bond breaking was like having his own heart torn out. Like the ground had just opened underneath his feet. He fought to breathe, sob and scream all at once, holding his mate to his chest, willing for his own heartbeat to force life back into his beloved._

 

_But nothing happened. Yun remained limp in his arms, body heat escaping, his blood bathing them both._

 

_His mate was dead and so was their cub._

 

 

 

The haunting memories had him stumbling, faltering in his steps. Yet, as painful as they were, the memories had just brought his goal to light and he found himself running faster, renewed determination fueling his body. He knew now what he was chasing. It was revenge. Yes, that was it. He wanted revenge. He’d kill the kitsune who’d taken his beloved from him.

 

But why did that feel wrong too? Why did that feel pointless too?

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“ _... count me in, kitty. Let’s save your mommy.”_

 

“ _You’re not coming with me.”_

 

 

The memory of fierce chocolate eyes staring at him with defiance had him staggering, his pace slowing down again.

 

The image of a redhead with full lips and milky skin flashed before his eyes.

 

What was that... _fondness_?

 

“ _If you want, we can help each other out,”_ the redhead in his memories said.

 

Help each other out... with what? Why did he feel like he needed to protect the redhead from the world?

 

“ _The wolf is so savage... it's angry all the time, full of hatred... but when Taemin's around... the beast is... appeased somehow...”_

 

The beast? What beast?

 

Taemin, was that the redhead's name?

 

“… _How do you plan on finding the kitsune you're looking for? How can you be so sure it's there, or even still alive for the matter?”_

 

Sudden rage invaded him again at the memory. Find the kitsune. Find his mate's murderer. He picked up his pace again. Where he was running to, he didn't know. Yet he kept going, he had to find Yun's murderer.

 

“ _What if you never find him?”_ The redhead had asked in his memories.

 

“ _I'll keep looking... until I can't anymore...”_

 

He’d keep looking, even if it was pointless.

 

Suddenly there was the memory of pale red light shining over milky white skin, a burning desire running through his veins, the need to touch, to mark, to claim.

 

The warmth of the redhead's body wrapped around his, the taste of his lips, the sweet sound of his moans in his ears, the feeling of his hands on his body.

 

The sting of teeth sinking into his shoulder, marking. The taste of the other in his mouth as he too sank his teeth into the younger’s flesh.

 

 _Mate_ , grunted a voice at the back of his mind. _Mate_.

 

Days on and on of mind-blowing desire, of claiming his mate to himself. Of marking him as his.

 

Recalling the haze of these days left him staggering on his paws again as he came to a sudden halt.

 

Taemin.

 

Where was Taemin? Why wasn’t he with him?

 

He needed to find his mate. He needed to protect his mate. His mate and his...

 

The distant sound of a tiny, fast-paced heartbeat echoed in his mind.

 

“ _Your scent is different,”_ he recalled telling the redhead.

 

The memories fell on him like a cold shower. Taemin being sick, his scent changing, his obvious efforts at deflecting Minho’s attention from it. _The tiny heartbeat_.

 

“ _Minho... the werewolf my father killed... it was Yun,”_ Kibum’s voice rang in his head suddenly, drowning the other memories.

 

The words were hard to grasp. Their meaning confusing to him and still, he could feel the ire they had provoked in him. The sorrow they had awakened in him.

 

Junsu had killed Yun. Junsu was dead. Minho couldn’t kill him to avenge his mate and cub.

 

“ _Minho,”_ came his father’s voice, interrupting his renewed rage, _“don’t lose control, you just hurt you mate._ Focus _, son.”_

 

“ _... you just hurt your mate.”_ The words echoed in his head like a broken record, followed by the distinctive feeling of his claws sinking into flesh and Taemin’s pained whimper.

 

He had hurt Taemin.

 

Junsu had killed Yun. Junsu was dead.

 

He had _hurt_ Taemin.

 

He couldn’t avenge Yu– _He had hurt Taemin._

 

He had hurt Taemin.

 

He couldn’t feel the redhead. What happened to their bond? Why couldn’t he feel it anymore?

 

He had hurt Taemin.

 

Their bond wasn’t there anymore.

 

* * *

(1): Carminibus means incantation, charm, prayer, ritual, magic, etc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys!! So... don’t hate me? I did warn you there would be more drama coming ^^” and it’s not over yet, so... yeah. I love you?  
> On another note, if you go back to the end of Chapter 22, you’ll see I added a note at the end explaining what Jaejoong was referring to when he mentioned Taemin going into withdrawal. I realized thanks to several questions I’ve had from some of you lovely readers, that while the alternative ABO-world Forbidden is built on is very clear to me, it’s not exactly the case for all of you. I’ll be making a post explaining the big lines of that world for all of you, so some blurry areas can be cleared up.
> 
> Anyway, do tell me what you guys think in the comments. Thank you for the support as always <3
> 
> Until next time (very very soon ;) ).
> 
> I love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> PLAYLIST SOUNDTRACK: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL835JbpNiwnt67Du-0VX6WGpInCQ3oXsT


End file.
